Touhou - Historias de Gensokyo : Viajero Fantástico
by KokoroWriter
Summary: Una joven chica murió debido a razones desconocidas y fue atrapada en la eterna oscuridad. Sin conocimiento o habilidades-trampa que le ayuden en sus aventuras, ella fue transportada a una fantástica tierra desconocida en donde las personas pueden matarla con tan solo chasquear sus dedos "¡Sobreviviré!" La chica se prometió a sí misma mientras da su mejor esfuerzo por ser feliz
1. Notas del autor & Alguna información

**.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

Nacido del hilo de reddit:

"Eres isekai-ado y te despiertas en Gensokyo, ¿qué es lo primero que haces?"  
(You get isekai'd and then you woke up in Gensokyo, what's the first thing you'll do?)

Os traigo una historia que intenta explorar que es lo que sucedería si un humano promedio de nuestro mundo es repentinamente transportado a Gensokyo.  
¿Qué es lo que nos costaría vivir día con día? ¿Qué clase de relaciones tendríamos que crear? ¿Es abandonar nuestra humanidad la única forma de sobrevivir en ese infierno? Preguntas como esa y más me guían durante la redacción de esta obra

.

**#Renuncia de responsabilidad**

**No soy el dueño de nada de lo que están por leer.  
Todos los personajes presentados en esta obra son propiedad de ZUN (Jun'ya Ota (****太田順也****) director, programador, diseñador gráfico, compositor, mercadologo y empleado #1 de su propio estudio… También es el creador de Touhou Project (****東方****Project)  
Si te gusta esta historia por favor considera apoyar el trabajo de este magnífico hombre, acaba de lanzar muchos de sus juegos a través de STEAM  
Esta obra diferirá de la historia oficial del juego en varios momentos y toma muchísimas libertades en cuánto a teorías se refiere.**

**.**

**#Algunos puntos clave muy importantes**

0\. Mi estilo de redacción es bastante lento y a veces desordenado, si tienes problemas para seguir el ritmo no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se explicará todo de una manera un poco más clara para que puedas entenderlo... O puedes enviarme un mensaje privado y decirme "No entendí x punto" y te lo explico~  
1\. El género es Fantasía Oscura, y habrá bastantes capítulos para construir el mundo, **planeo basar todo en Lore, reglas y mecánicas reales de Touhou**  
2\. Puede que tu Waifu sea apaleada, alabada o mostrada como una villana dependiendo de cómo progrese la historia. Toma una cerveza/refresco, siéntate, y por favor acepta como se muestran los hechos, prometo que no hay "bien o mal" en esta historia así que **tarde o temprano obtendrás tu venganza  
**3\. Clasifiqué esta historia tan alto como pude **ya que hay bastante sangre y un poco de vísceras**, mantén esto en mente  
4\. No hay un protagonista claro en esta historia, todos los personajes tienen sus propias motivaciones por lo cual decidir "quien está en lo correcto" es imposible, sin embargo, si que hay personajes recurrentes que funcionarán como el motor de esta historia.  
5\. Reduje la "armadura del protagonista" a lo mínimo requerido para progresar, esta chica no es Kirito 3.0.  
6\. El contenido sexual fue reducido a lo mínimo posible, no digo que no existirá, sino que este no es un rol +18  
7\. La historia se divide en "arcos" y los capítulos son solo una manera de dividir esos arcos  
8\. Habrá alrededor de **50 a XXX~** arcos dependiendo de la recepción de esta historia (Si, lo sé, es larga de cojines)  
9\. Este es mi primera vez usando FanFiction, así que lamento si el formato es un asco, os juro que estoy considerando sus opiniones y consejos para proveerles con un producto de calidad  
10\. Todo lo que pueden encontrar en esta página de notas está sujeto a cambios

.

**# ¿Qué significa cada cosa?**

" – " : Personaje hablando  
"Omae wa mo shind–"

.

' – ' : Personaje pensando / monologo interno  
'Quiero pizza'

.

« - » : Citación  
«No soy lolicón, soy un caballero. No le pongo una mano encima a esta joven tan pura, sino que le extiendo una mano»

.

[ ] : Evento especial  
[Este es algo difícil de explicar sin meterse de lleno en la historia, lo entenderán cuando lo vean]

.

** – ** : Efecto de Sonido (usualmente acompañado de negritas)  
_****BOOOOM, BADDUUM, TSSSS**…** _¿Con eso basta?

.

Cursiva, negritas, subrayados, además de otro texto especial: Solo visuales  
"Así que… ¿**En serio** tenías que _ser tú_ quien explicara esto en particular? **¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer, escritor?**

.

Cualquier cosa fuera de " – " o ' – ': Narrador

"Vaya asco de autor"  
Aah~ Aah~ mis creaciones son tan malas conmigo~~

.

… : Yo siendo melodramático e intentando forzar al lector a hacer una pausa entre líneas

"Yo"  
"Yo…"  
"¿Puedo irme a casa?"  
"Claro…"

Siéntete libre de criticar y halagar este trabajo como sientas necesario, es mi primer fanfic pero intento apuntar a lo más alto al escribir una historia poderosa y llena de significado… Sí, **estoy masticando más de lo que puedo tragar**

**.**

**# Créditos**  
Lector Alfa: Yo  
Lector Beta: Dextructor28  
Touhou como universo: ZUN y la comunidad de Touhou Project

_Nota: Siempre reviso la historia antes de publicarla, no hay errores en cuánto a insinuaciones y estilos de redacción se refiere... Aunque a lo mejor y me confundo con algunos nombres~~_  
_Dicho todo esto…_ **_Comencemos con esto_**


	2. Prólogo

.

****************** **[REMORDIMIENTO] ********************  
.

"¿Huh?"

'… ¿Por qué…?'

"¡¿******?!"

No siento mi cuerpo

"… ¿***?"

Todo está tan oscuro

"… ¡***…!"

'… ¿***…? Ah…'

"¡MALDITA SEA ****** DETENTE!"

'… Estoy muriendo'

"No debiste de haberla ayudado"

'¡Ngh!…'

"¡Esa no es razón para…!"

'Esto… Duele…'

_****Bum… Bum… Bum****_

'¿Explosiones…?'

_****Bum… Bum… Bum****_

'No… Es el sonido de mi corazón a punto de explotar…'

"¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!"

'¡A-ah…!'

"Hazte a un lado ******"

'¡Duele!'

"No permitiré que lo hagas"

'¡Duele tanto…!'

"Fue su decisión"

'¿Mi decisión?'

"…"

'¡Duele!'

"¡…***!"

Puedo escuchar alguien gritando mi nombre…

"¡***!"

'Suena… Triste…'

"***…"

_****Drip****_

'¿Lágrimas…?

El dolor aumenta su fuerza con cada segundo

_"…WAaaAaAa"_

_Pero no puedo gritar…_

_Solo quiero gritar…_

_Expresarle al mundo este dolor_

**[Dios no escucha tu deseo]**

_Siempre escuché como es que las personas…_

"¡Al suelo!"

…_Podían ver sus vidas pasar frente sus ojos cuando estaban a punto de morir_

"¡AAAAHH!"

… _Pero yo no puedo ver nada_

**[Solo puedes ver ****oscuridad]**

'_Adonai…'_

"¡Aun no es demasiado tarde!"

'_Yahveh…'_

"¡Rápido! ¡Antes que ella…!"

'_Hashem…'_

"¡*******!"

'_Elohim…'_

"¡****!"

'_Sea cual sea tu nombre_…'

_**[Dame otra oportunidad]**_

"Ha… ***, eres más dura de lo que pareces"

_Siento algo caliente subiendo mi garganta…_

"Khufg…"

_Y vomito sangre_

"…¡***!"

_En esta profunda oscuridad el tiempo se detuvo_

_**'Lo siento…'**_

"¡***!"

'… _¿Con quién me disculpo?'_

"¡***** Sal de ahí!"

'… _¿Por qué me disculpo?'_

"¡***** No podemos abandonarla!"

'… _¿De qué sirve? …'_

"¡Lady ******* Por favor dé la orden!"

_No lo entiendo…_

"¡****** ACABA CON *****!"

_¡No entiendo nada!_

_**"Gh…"**__._

_En esta profunda oscuridad el tiempo se detuvo_

_**[Dame otra oportunidad]**_

_Y así como el dolor llega…_

"¡***!… ¡***!…"

'No llores…'

_**[… Haz que termine]**_

_Desaparece_

.

********** _**[SOLEDAD]**_ ***********  
.

_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

"Hoshiko, ¿tienes los apuntes de inglés?"

"¿Ah? Claro, aquí tienes Saki"

"¡Yay! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo!"

"¡Aaaaaah! ¡Saki, para~! ¡Me voy a enojar~!"

Inflo las mejillas, y sonrío al ver estos recuerdos

"…"

"Hoshiko…"

"…"

"Todo está bien… Mamá está aquí"

En medio de la lluvia, mi madre me reconfortaba luego de haber perdido nuestra mi mascota

"¡Hoshiko! ¡Hoshiko!"

"¡Akemi!"

"¡Mira, mira! ¡Saki y yo estamos en la misma aula este año!"

"Ah~ Me alegro~"

"¡Mooo! ¡Al menos finge que te importa!"

"¡Ah! ¡Pero en verdad me importa!"

Akemi me mira inquisitivamente

"Pffft"

Y entonces comienza a reír

"Es broma~ Yo sé que te importamos, tontuela"

_¿Cuánto tiempo…?_

"¿Hoshiko?"

"¡Shhh!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ma-da…"

Apunto a aquel nostálgico árbol de cerezos en nuestra academia

"¿Oh~oh? ¿Madara heh~?"

Asiento llena de nervios

"¡Oi! ¡Madara! ¿¡Tienes tiempo libre este sábado!?""

"¡¿S-Saki?!"

"¡Claro! ¡¿Quieren ir a algún lado?!"

"¡Vayamos al Karaoke, Hoshiko también viene!"

"¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Dime los detalles por Line!"

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido desde qué…?_

_"_¡Hoshiko!"

"¡Hoshiko!"

"¡AGUANTA!"

"¡HOSHIKO!"

"¡Akemi! ¡Un doctor! No… ¡Llama a una ambulancia!"

"Ah… ¡A-ah…!"

_._

_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

"Señora Cardiel… Lamentamos mucho informarle… Pero pudimos encontrar el cadáver de su hija el día de hoy pasada las 17:00 Horas"

"¿Ho…Shiko?…"

"Dos jóvenes de identidad desconocida contactaron una ambulancia justo antes del incidente"

"Oficial, debe de haber un error"

"¿Señora Cardiel?"

"Debe de haber un malentendido…"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Hoshiko"

"¿…?"

_ "_… Está en su habitación"

_¿Viví una mentira?_

_._

_El tiempo se detuvo en medio de esta oscuridad_

"Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?"

"No lo sé Yo, ¿Tal vez por qué eras extremadamente fea?"

"¡Qué cruel!"

"Pero es verdad"

"¿Por eso Madara jamás me quizo?"

"Por eso Akechi te abandonó"

"¿Quién es Akechi?"

"¿Quién es Madara?"

"…"

"…"

"… ¿Quién soy Yo?"

"¿Quién eres Tú?"

"Yo soy Yo"

"Yo soy Tú"

"Si Tú eres Yo"

"Entonces Yo soy Tú"

"Bien dicho"

.

_El tiempo se detuvo en medio de esta oscuridad_

"Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?"

"No lo sé Yo, ¿Tal vez por qué eras extremadamente torpe?"

"¡Qué cruel!"

"Pero es verdad"

"¿Por eso Arata me engañó?"

"Por eso Daichi te utilizó"

"¿Quién es Daichi?"

"¿Quién es Arata?"

"…"

"…"

"… ¿Quién soy Yo?"

"¿Quién eres Tú?"

"Yo soy Yo"

"Yo soy Tú"

"Si Tú eres Yo"

"Entonces Yo soy Tú"

"Así se habla"

.

_El tiempo…_

"¿Qué es el tiempo?"

"¿Es sabroso?"

"Creo que es un tipo de juego"

"¡Ah! ¿Es peligroso?"

"Si, avanza, avanza, y jamás se detiene, no espera por nadie"

"Qué juego más interesante"

"¿Quieres probarlo?"

"¿Puedo?"

"Claro"

"Solo firma aquí"

"¿Firmar?"

"Solo firma aquí"

"¿Yo?"

"Firma"

"…"

"¡QUÉ FIRMES!"

'_El tiempo jamás se se detiene, el tiepo jamás se detiene, e tiempo jams se detiene, el tiempo jamás se detiene, el tiempo amás se detene, el timpo jamás se detene, el tiempo jamás se detine, el tiempo jamás se deti, el tempo jmás e detene, el tipo jamás s detiene,el tiempo jamás e detiene, el tmpo jamás se detene, el tiempo jamás se detiene, el tieo jam detiene, el tiempo amás se dtiene, el tiemp jamás se detiene, eltiemo amás se detiene, el tiempo jamásse detiene, el tiempo jamás etiene… El tiempo… Jamás…'_

"Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?"

"¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?"

"Déjame en paz"

"Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?"

"No tienes padres"

"Dime Yo–"

"¡QUÉ TE CALLES!"

.

Yo… Se ha roto

_._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido desde que comencé a intentarlo?_

_¿Unos minutos? ¿Un par de horas? ¿Días? ¿¡Y si han sido un par de años?!_

"…"

No lo sé  
Pero ya no siento dolor  
El vacío se volvió mi amigo

Ha sido tanto tiempo, he tenido demasiado tiempo en mis manos  
Demasiado tiempo para pensar

"Ah~ Ah~ ¡Me aburro tanto!"

En algún punto di luz a una segunda personalidad

"¿Qué haces, Yo?"

Solo tenía una función

"Nada"

Mantenerme ocupada

"Siempre pensé que eso de la 'La soledad vuelve loca a la gente' era una patraña"

"¿Pero estabas equivocada?"

"Pero estaba equivocada"

"Aunque, lo que te vuelve loca no es la soledad es–"

"El no tener nada que te mantenga entretenido"

"Luego de pensarlo una y otra vez–"

"Durante tanto tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que esta locura es creada debido a que los seres humanos no están acostumbrados a escuchar sus propios pensamientos"

"No hay nada más terrorífico"

"Qué Tú"

"…"

"Ah~ Ah~ ¡Me aburro tanto!"

"…"

"¿Por qué no les dices?"

"¿Decirles?"

"Como a pesar de no sentir tu cuerpo por alguna razón puedes hablar"

"…"

"Eso no debería de ser posible bajo estándares humanos ¿cierto?"

"…"

"Y entonces les preguntarías si luego de tanto tiempo aún creen que te sigue importando la lógica humana"

"…"

"_No puedes dejarte atrapar por el sentido común"_

"¡BASTA!"

.

"Oye, yo"

"¿Si, Yo?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos atrapadas aquí?"

"No lo sé, ¿un par de milenios?"

"Ugh… Suena tan aburrido"

"Pero pensé que te gustaba este lugar"

"No… No me gusta"

"Esa no es tu línea"

.

"Oye, yo"

"¿Si, Yo?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos atrapadas aquí?"

"No lo sé, ¿un par de milenios?"

"Ugh… Suena tan aburrido"

"Pero pensé que te gustaba este lugar"

"No… Me malinterpretes, aprendí a querer este lugar, es muy pacífico, y el estar sola–"

"El estar sola deja de ser un problema luego de un tiempo… ¡Pero estar atrapada conmigo es un infierno!"

"Hey… Debo cuidar mis palabras o puede que te vayas…"

"¡Así es!"

"Ah… Lo siento… No… Te vayas"

"¡Humpf! ¡Pfffft~!"

"Mu…"

"¡Mukyu!"

.

Situaciones como yo hablando 'Con mi otro Yo' son más frecuentes de lo que te podrías imaginar. Sin embargo, tú dime… ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

.

"Es hora"

.

****Tic****

.

"Fue divertido hacerte compañía"

.

****Toc****

.

"Por favor recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, sobrevive, y conquista todo a tu paso"

"No…"

"¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Qué hay con ese discurso tan raro?!"

"¡NO!"

"O-oye, me estás asustando…"

"¡Basta!"

"¡Hey! ¡Yo! ¿Estás ahí?"

"¡Para!"

"… ¿Yo?"

"… Por favor"

"Hoooooolaaaaa~"

"¡WAAAAAAAAAH!"

_El dolor que alguna vez me había abandonado_

"… Humano"

"Humano~"

"¡Humano!"

"¿Humano?"

.

"¡***!"

.

_Ha vuelto_


	3. Arco 1 l Amistad

.

**************** _**[ARCO 1: AMISTAD / TIERRAS DESCONOCIDAS] **_****************

.

"¡Estoy en casa!"

"Ah~ Hoshiko"

"Hola, mamá"

"¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

"Hoy tuvimos un examen bastante difícil~ Por fortuna Aimi y Kumiko estaban ahí para prestarme sus apuntes~"

"Hoshiko, no debes de depender de esas dos chicas por siempre, necesitas volverte una mujer independiente de la cual papá y mamá puedan sentirse orgullosos"

"Si~ Si~ Mamá, estoy muy cansada, voy a tomarme una siesta"

"Está bien, pero no olvides hacer tu tarea"

"Vaaale~"

Mi madre era una ama de casa a tiempo completo, una mujer inteligente y muy hermosa que decidió dedicarse al hogar por decisión propia, mi padre un hombre trabajador y muy perseverante, no era muy inteligente y había sido testigo del interminable número de veces en las cuales se dejaba pisotear por los demás… Sin embargo, él siempre hacía lo correcto y sacrificaba todo por nuestro bienestar, por supuesto que lo amaba…

"Ngh~"

Me recosté en mi cama rellena de plumas de la más alta calidad

Mis amigas Aimi y Kumiko eran dos chicas muy confiables, Aimi no era una chica demasiado sociable, pero era muy inteligente y dedicada, me gusta pensar que es una otaku de closet, pues siempre que se trataba acerca de manga o anime, ella era un genio… Aunque no lo admite sé que tiene una cuenta como artista y la he estado siguiendo durante un tiempo.

"Huhuhu~"

Una sonrisa juguetona aparece en mi rostro al pensar en algunos de sus fanarts sobre Boys Love

"Atrevida, muy atrevida~"

Kumiko por otro lado era todo lo contrario a Aimi, una chica extremadamente extrovertida que soñaba con ser una diseñadora de modas, luego de ver algunas de sus ideas estoy segura de que lo único que le espera es el éxito… Si tan solo alguna agencia se tomará un segundo para ver sus diseños

"Haa~… Los adultos son todos unos idiotas"

'Yo que no era más que una chica promedio, debería de estar agradecida…'

Pero en realidad siempre sentí que no era suficiente

"¡Haa~!"

Suspire mientras me hundía en aquel cielo de plumas…

"Amor mío~"

Abracé mi almohada, había estado trabajando durante todo el verano para comprar esta cama de plumas, y no es una exageración decir que era una de mis objetos más preciados

"Huhuhu~"

Caí dormida en un instante

.

.

"…Ngh…"

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando

"BRRR… ¿Quién encendió el Aire acondicionado?"

Aun medio dormida, comienzo a rodar de lado a lado en mi cielo de… ¿Plumas?

"¿Duro…?"

¿Por qué estaba tan duro…?

Abro lentamente mis ojos mientras me quejo de no poder seguir durmiendo plácidamente

"¿…Ngh?"

Lo que me recibe no es la pared o el techo de mi habitación, es el olor a madera mojada, una brisa de verano, y un enorme cielo estrellado

"¡¿Kyuuuh?!"

Pude sentir como una fría corriente de aire viajaba justo junto a mi oído

"Aaaaawawawa"

Me levanto de un salto y observo lo que me rodea asustada

"¡¿Un bosque?!"

Árboles gigantes se levantaban orgullosos frente a mí, matorrales, arbustos, frutas de múltiples colores y tamaños, algunas de aspecto venenoso, otras rojas y jugosas… También puedo ver un camino de tierra que se dirige hacia una planicie no muy lejos de mi posición, puedo ver montañas a la distancia, incluso un par de ríos si entrecierro mis ojos, ese no era Japón.

"E-Esto no es casa"

Nerviosa comienza a caminar en círculos pensando en cómo era posible que hubiera llegado hasta allí

"¿Sonambulismo? No… Hubiera chocado tan pronto como saliera a la calle… ¡¿Un secuestro?!… Para nada, ¿por qué me dejarían en medio de la nada? Además…"

Me inspeccionó a mí misma…

"Uwah"

Comencé con mi largo cabello negro como la noche… Se veía intacto, era como si jamás hubiera salido de la cama en primer lugar… Aunque no entiendo el motivo, por alguna razón ese cabello era el orgullo de mis padres, ambos estaban felices de que no hubiera heredado el cabello de color pelirrojo de mi padre o el rubio de mi madre… Yo por otra parte hubiera deseado ser pelirroja natural

Inflo una mejilla molesta

Eso y mi pequeña altura de 1.57 Metros o 5"2' pies era algo que siempre me había irritado

"Ah"

Olvidé que me había dormido con la parte superior de mi uniforme puesto… Ese polo blanco era tan simple… Por fortuna me había puesto un par de pantalones que, aunque no combinaban en lo más mínimo, eran cómodos para andar y protegían bastante bien contra el frío

"Ahora no es el momento para pensar en moda"

Me inspeccionó un poco más y puedo notar que no hay nada extraño con el resto de mi ropa…

"Aun si hubiera sido un secuestro… No parece que me hayan hecho nada"

Toda explicación lógica comienza a esfumarse…

"… Bueno, puedo pensar en qué es lo que pasó una vez que encuentre comida y refugio…"

Me digo a mí misma tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto…

'Después de todo… Solo pensando no llegaré a ningún lado'

"¿Qué debería de hacer…?"

'Mamá me había enseñado a siempre utilizar mi ingenio en situaciones difíciles… A considerar todas mis opciones, y elegir la más inteligente o segura de entre todas ellas…'

"… El bosque estará lleno de animales…"

Nunca había acampado en toda mi vida, y el bosque siempre ha sido uno de los lugares más peligrosos en los cuales las personas pueden estar, siempre hay animales salvajes al acecho, insectos venenosos o serpientes podrían matarte si duermes en el suelo, en algunos bosques hay mucha humedad, lo que significa que necesitas agua para poder soportar el calor, también existe la posibilidad de perderse sin comida ni agua en kilómetros a la redonda…

"Además… Este se ve extremadamente grande… Y está oscureciendo"

Los árboles alcanzaban fácilmente los 10 metros de altura… Y eso significaba que la luz de la luna sería completamente devorada por las hojas de los árboles, sin una linterna iba a tener que caminar a oscuras, y nada me asegura que no haya agujeros u otros peligros de los que tenga que preocuparme…

"Por otro lado… La planicie definitivamente es la opción segura"

Aunque la planicie era una opción segura, todo dependería de su tamaño, por suerte al ser un campo abierto habría muy pocas cosas de las que preocuparme, y en caso de que algo sucediera, siempre podía correr hasta encontrar un lugar en dónde esconderme

"Uhm~"

Decidida, comienzo a caminar hacia aquella planicie en busca de un lugar en dónde descansar

.

*************** _**[ARCO 1: AMISTAD / UNA CHICA EXTRAÑA]**_***************

_._

"Ha… Ha…"

Han pasado alrededor de 13 horas desde que comencé a caminar por esta planicie

"Ha… ¿Por qué…?"

No importaba cuanto camine, el escenario nunca cambiaba… Era realmente ridículo, uno pensaría que al caminar durante tanto tiempo en línea recta al menos encontraría indicios de una aldea, persona, animal… ¡Algo!

"Juraba… Haber visto… Luces…"

Recordando la noche anterior comencé a pensar acerca de las extrañas luces que vi desperdigadas a mi alrededor, siempre que veía alguna corría hacia ella con la esperanza de que fuera una persona… Pero al acercarme la luz siempre se apagaba… Hubo un par que incluso corrieron alejándose de mí…

"No lo entiendo…"

Es verdad que cualquier persona sería extremadamente precavida si veían a alguien caminando en medio de la oscuridad, las posibilidades de que fuera un ladrón o un asesino eran bastante altas ¿tal vez por eso huyeron de mí?

Sea como sea… La fatiga estaba comenzando a acabar conmigo… Mi cuerpo necesitaba sustento, y rápido…

"Esto es malo… Muy malo"

El sol en medio de este campo abierto era extremadamente caliente, podía sentir las células de mi piel quemándose a cada segundo, debía de asegurar una fuente de agua y alimento lo más pronto posible o estaría en serios problemas…

"Ha… Ha… Demonios"

Por un minuto comencé a maldecir mi decisión al no haber elegido entrar en el bosque

"Es verdad… Que el bosque era una mala decisión"

Me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme de lo contrario…

"Pero… Una opción arriesgada trae consigo grandes recompensas…"

… Eso también era verdad

"Agh... ¡Pero mi decisión no estuvo mal!"

Muy enojada, apretó mis dientes y comienzo a subir por la interminable colina que se alzaba frente a mí

"¡En serio!... ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que esta planicie era tan mala idea? ¡El bosque era una muerte segura! ¡No tenía el equipo, las herramientas, o el conocimiento necesario para sobrevivir ahí dentro!"

Traté de dejar salir todo mi estrés mientras apresuraba el paso

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a este lugar? ¡Los bosques son una manera fácil de sufrir un accidente! ¡Algunos incluso se utilizan como un punto de reunión para suicidarse! ¡Arrrrrrgh!"

Como una niña, apunto mi dedo al cielo y comienzo a gritar

"HEY, ¡TÚ! ¡EL DE AHÍ ARRIBA! ¡DEBERÍAS DE RECOMPENSARME POR MI SABIA DECISIÓN! ¡CLARAMENTE SOY LO SUFICIENTE INTELIGENTE PARA TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN COHERENTE! ¡DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR Y DAME MI RECOMPENSA EN ESTE MOMENTO O HARE QUE LO LAMENTES POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD!"

_"¿Por qué gritas?"_

Una suave voz se escuchó a mi espalda

"¡¿Eh?!"

Me di la vuelta tan rápido como pude

"…"

_Pero no había nada ahí_

Mirando a mis alrededores trato de encontrar la fuente de aquella voz que en estos momentos me parecía angelical… Pero no veo a nadie… Llevando mis manos a mi boca comienzo a gritar desesperada por ayuda

"¡Hola! ¡Por favor, sal de donde estés!"

Puedo escuchar un silencio absoluto a mi alrededor

"¡Prometo no hacerte daño!"

Nadie responde a mi llamado… Bajando mis manos me doy media vuelta y comienzo a seguir mi camino

"… ¿Estoy alucinando? Las personas en los desiertos algunas veces pueden ver cosas que no están ahí… Tal vez la falta de agua y este calor insoportable me están jugando una mala pasada… ¡O tal vez simplemente me volví loca, ahahahahaa~!"

"¿Por qué?"

La misma voz se escuchó frente a mí

Era una bella chica vistiendo un precioso vestido amarillo con retoques verde oscuro, su falda color verde lima relucía complicados y elegantes bordados en forma de rosas

Siendo sincera, aquella ropa parecía demasiado grande para su pequeña figura, sobre su cabeza un gran sombrero con un listón amarillo combinaba a la perfección con su peculiar traje,  
sus ojos resplandecían con curiosidad y tenía la imagen de una niña con una actitud muy despreocupada.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención era una especie de… ¿Orbe? Una esfera color vino que envolvía su cuerpo con dos cables que conectaban a sus zapatos,  
si no fuera porque ya conocía las maravillas de la tecnología, hubiera pensado que esa cosa tenía vida propia al ver como se movía por sí sola por todas partes

"¡Ah! ¡Ho–¡"

Pero tan pronto como cerré mis ojos para saludarle, la chica desapareció  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que seguir mi camino de inmediato… Sin pensarlo una segunda ocasión, trato de alejarme lo más que puedo de donde vi a aquella chica y rápidamente corro subiendo la colina

"¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?!"

Extremadamente nerviosa tras ver algo que me parecía inexplicable, giro mi cabeza para asegurarme de que nadie está siguiéndome por la espalda…

"Ha…"

Aliviada, y agotada… Suspiro al darme cuenta de que no había nada

"¿Quieres jugar con Koishi?"

"¡Uwah!"

Aquella voz apareció justo frente a mí.  
Fue tan repentina que no pude hacer otra cosa que tropezar y caer al suelo  
Aturdida por el mal aterrizaje, permanecí inmóvil mientras mi cabeza miraba hacia el suelo

"Auch…"

Pude escuchar la voz de aquella chica sobre de mí cabeza, parecía haberse agachado para preguntarme una vez más

"¿Quieres jugar con Koishi?"

Sin aliento, y tras haber experimentado uno de los sucesos paranormales más extraños de mi vida, mi mente comienza a pensar en todo lo que esas palabras podrían significar

"¿Quieres jugar con Koishi?"

Podía escuchar una pequeña pizca de irritación en la voz de aquella chica… Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia

"J-jugar?"

Incapaz de procesar esta situación, comienzo a mirar a mis alrededores en busca de una ruta de escape… Este definitivamente era uno de esos momentos en dónde debía de escapar para salvar mi vida…

"¡Jugar!"

Pero mi boca se abre en terror al observar debajo de los pies de aquella pequeña chica…

"A-ah…"

Estaba flotando

"¿Q-qué quieres… Jugar?"

No había manera de que escape… Es imposible escapar de alguien capaz de volar

'No importa cuánto corra… ¡Ella puede simplemente volar y alcanzarme!'

"¡Uhm…!"

La chica se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras pensaba

"¡No lo sé!"

Llevaba horas caminando en esa planicie… Sabía que no había lugar alguno en donde ocultarse en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda…

'Y aun si hubiera algún sitio en dónde esconderse… Estoy… Estoy demasiado cansada'

Con las pocas energías que me quedaban diviso un plan de acción

'Necesito tiempo… ¡Necesito tiempo suficiente para reunir todas mis fuerzas y escapar!'

"¿H-Hay algo a lo que te gustaría jugar, niña?"

"Koishi"

La chica apuntó hacía sí misma

"¿Koishi?"

"No soy "niña", mi nombre es Koishi"

Parpadeo un par de veces confundida… Nada en la actitud de esa niña parecía peligroso… Pero mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ante su presencia

"Está bien… ¿Hay… Hay algo a lo que te gustaría jugar… Koishi?"

"Uhm~"

Koishi parecía estar pensándolo seriamente…

"¡Danmaku!"

"¿Dan… Qué?"

"Es divertido!"

'¿Danmaku…?...'

Recordando todas mis clases de japonés recordé el significado

'¿Bombardeo…?'

… Nunca había escuchado de ese juego, pero el nombre preocupaba a cada una de las células de mi cuerpo

"Nunca he escuchado sobre ese juego… ¿Cómo se juega?"

"Uhm~~ Estooo~~"

Koishi estaba perdida en su propio mundo, comenzaba a dudar de si iba a contestarme

"¿Ko–?"

"¡Dibujas cosas divertidas y se hacen realidad!~"

"¿Cosas… Divertidas?"

"¡Cosas divertidas!"

'Dibujar… En realidad, no soy buena artista, pero si es solo dibujar entonces no debería de haber problema… Además, eso significa que me llevará a alguna aldea para encontrar crayolas o lápices de colores'

"¿Y se hacen realidad?"

"¡Y se hacen realidad!"

Al notar que Koishi no parecía tener intenciones de atacarme, me levante del suelo lentamente mientras observaba como me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa… Su mirada parecía perdida, era como si estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos… Algo en esos ojos me aterrorizaba

"Lo siento por molestarte Koishi, pero soy un poco lenta… ¿Será que puedes repetirme el nombre del juego?"

Traté de ganar algunos segundos más para recuperar todo el aliento que me faltaba

"¡Danmaku!"

No había duda… El nombre era realmente malo…

'Pero según su descripción… No suena peligroso…'

"Uhm~"

Fingí pensar unos segundos hasta sentirme bien otra vez

"Está bien, ¿Enséñame a jugar, si? Es mi primera vez jugando a esto y necesito aprender"

"¡Yay~!"

Pude ver como Koishi se elevó alto por los aires

"¡Mira, mira!"

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento

"¡¿Koishi?! ¡¿Por qué vuelas tan–?!"

Feroces proyectiles en forma de corazón comenzaron a descender rápidamente hacia mi dirección

"¿Huh?"

No sabía lo que estaba pasando… Pero mis pies reaccionaron sin que yo lo notara

****Szzzz, Szzz****

Pude escuchar el sonido del pasto quemándose al entrar en contacto con esos extraños proyectiles

"¿A-Ah…?"

Mi rostro se retorció en terror al observar como aquel verde pasto lleno de vida se volvía cenizas

"¿Ko…Ishi?"

Observé a Koishi agitando sus brazos

"¡Hahahaha~!"

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro… No parecía entender la gravedad de sus actos

"¡Koishi!"

"¡Haha~!"

Koishi invocó orbes de luz junto a aun más corazones

"¡Ah!"

Comencé a correr en dirección contraria a aquellos proyectiles sin perder un solo segundo

"¡Koishi! ¡Detente!"

"¡Hahahahahahaha!"

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, ya no podía ver a Koishi como una niña

'¡M-Monstruo…!'

"¡Ey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!~"

Koishi voló en mi dirección

Con una risa tenebrosamente infantil y llena de alegría invocó aun más orbes que comenzaban a acercarse amenazadoramente

"¡Koishi… Por favor!"

Al girar mi cabeza, todo el poco coraje que tenía fue destruido

Los orbes estaban siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos

"¡KOISHI!"

Corrí durante lo que me pareció una eternidad

"¡Detente! ¡Por favor!"

'Voy a morir…'

"¡VAS A MATARME!"

Pero Koishi no hacía más que reír como una maniática mientras sus ataques comenzaban a superarme

"Ha… Ha…"

Mis piernas estaban comenzando a ceder… Podía sentir la fatiga subiendo a través de todo mi cuerpo

"Koi… S… Ha… Ha…"

Uno de aquellos orbes estaba justo detrás de mi espalda

"¡GAH!"

Incapaz de escapar, pude sentir como aquel redondo proyectil quemaba mi informe y lentamente se hacía camino hasta mi piel

"¡Kaah!…"

Esos orbes no eran tan rápidos como los corazones, únicamente me superaron ya que no podía seguir corriendo a toda velocidad

"¡Rgh…!"

Pero eso no evito que me hicieran salir volando por los aires

Luego de que el impacto me hiciera rodar alrededor de 30 metros, me detengo cuando Gravedad y Rozamiento hacen su trabajo

Por fortuna mi ropa evitó que sufriera mayores daños durante el impacto

"Ngh…"

Todo daba vueltas

Podía sentir como mi brazo izquierdo tenía uno o dos huesos rotos

Al girar mi adolorido cuerpo para mirar hacia el cielo, pude ver como aquel demonio en forma de niña apuntaba hacia mi con la intención de terminar su trabajo

'Ah…'

Ya no solo eran corazones y orbes…

Había un nuevo ataque del que preocuparme

Filosos rayos de luz en forma de diamante de colores rosa o púrpura se dirigían hacia mi cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa

"… Heh…"

Adolorida, e incapaz de soportarlo durante un segundo más, observo como en cámara lenta esos rayos similares a un misil se acercaban más y más, listos para perforar mi cuerpo

"Ha… Hahaha…"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro pienso que todo finalmente terminará

Tenía hambre… Sed… Estaba cansada… Todo mi cuerpo dolía… Era débil… Impotente

"… Mamá… Lo siento…"

Digo mientras una lágrima cae por mi rostro

**[Qué todo termine]**

Cierro mis ojos, lista para lo peor

Puedo ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos…

El tiempo que pasé con mamá en casa, aprendiendo como ser una mujer de bien

El tiempo que pasé con papá trabajando en verano, aprendiendo a ser una persona justa y perseverante

El tiempo que pasé con mis amigas, aprendiendo sobre el significado de la lealtad, sobre lo que significaba ayudar a otros

El tiempo que pasé con aquel chico al que nunca me confesé… Y lo que significaba tener alguien por el que esforzarse

Me preparo mentalmente para irme con una sonrisa

Respiro tranquilamente una última vez… El misil no debía de estar lejos…

****Crack****

Pude escuchar un sonido romper el suelo junto a mi cuerpo

Confundida, abro los ojos

"¡…!"

No podía creerlo…

¡El misil había cambiado de trayectoria!

'¿Por qué?'

Observo a los orbes y a los corazones, todos parecían actuar como deben, los orbes se acercaban lentamente hacia mí… Los corazones atacaban en una línea recta ahí en donde Koishi estuviera apuntando

'¿Solo estos misiles?'

Una vez más, hago el esfuerzo sobrehumano de levantarme  
Con el mundo a mi alrededor moviéndose en cámara lenta  
Con una ridícula cantidad de adrenalina invadiendo mi sistema nervioso  
Observo atentamente el movimiento de aquellos ataques

"¡…!"

Y encuentro lo que estaba buscando

"Patrones"

Solo los orbes me persiguen, los corazones atacaban avanzando como una serpiente hasta impactar en la dirección a la que Koishi estuviera apuntando, los misiles cambiaban de trayectoria luego de algunos segundos, la dirección parecía ser aleatoria, pero nunca impactaban ahí en donde Koishi apunte inicialmente

'Solo los orbes me siguen… Todo lo demás… Todo lo demás tiene un camino predefinido'

"Si solo son los orbes…"

'¿¡H-Hoshiko?!...'

"Si solo son esas… Balas…"

'¡Detente, no quiero que duela!'

"Aun si rompo todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo…"

'Por favor… ¡Cerebro, piensa!... ¡Te lo ruego!'

"**¡Sobreviviré!"**

'Aaa~aah… ¡Soy una idiota!'

.

*************** _**[ARCO 1: AMISTAD / MASACRE]**_***************

_._

"¡Kghaaaagh!"

Un proyectil me golpeó en el estómago y me envío volando a través del aire

La sorpresa de aquel impacto accidental hizo imposible que pudiera recuperarme a tiempo

"HAGH…"

Aterrizando sobre mi espalda, doy vueltas en el pasto hasta detenerme

'… Lo-Logré… Sobrevivir una vez más…'

Esta era la novena vez que una de esas balas impactaba contra mi cuerpo

"Kugh…"

Me levanto adolorida… A pesar de haber sido golpeada tantas veces, seguía sin saber cómo recuperarme y aterrizar después de cada impacto

"Ha… Ha…"

Podía sentir como mi uniforme absorbía toda mi sangre

Todo mi cuerpo era un desastre

Sin importar cuanto lo intentaba no podía encontrar la manera de evitar aquellas balas, había estado recibiendo impactos sin parar en todo mi cuerpo

A pesar de que no tener ningún daño extremadamente grave, definitivamente puedo sentir como mis movimientos son cada vez más torpes y lentos…

Pero a cambio de esto…

**[Ahora tenía un muy buen conocimiento de cómo funcionaban los ataques de Koishi]**

He podido aguantar un total de 10 minutos hasta ahora, y parece que ella comienza a cansarse…

'Si sigo así, puede que logre salir con vida de esta… ¡Incluso podría ganar!'

"Ha…Ha…"

Una débil risa escapó de mi boca al pensar en esta idea

"¡Al fin te diviertes!"

Pude escuchar como Koishi gritaba algo, pero no podía entenderla muy bien, mis cinco sentidos estaban demasiado atrofiados como para poder entender

"¡Koishi terminará todo con la próxima Carta Hechizo!"

A pesar de estar algo débil, pude escuchar la palabra 'Hechizo' …

"Entonces… ¿Es Magia?"

Finalmente comenzaba a entenderlo

"¡Lista o no! ¡Ahí va Koishi!"

Me preparo mentalmente para lo que sea que Koishi estuviera preparando

"¡Reverse Qualia!"

Koishi abrazó sus piernas en mitad del aire  
Se había vuelto una pequeña piedrita en mitad del aire,

Lo que pasó… Me hizo desear haber muerto antes

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro  
El aire cesó por completo  
Pude sentir como el oxígeno dejó de existir  
Estaba en un espacio sellado al vacío  
Mis pulmones estaban siendo aplastados por una insoportable presión que ahora recaía sobre mi cuerpo  
La sangre dentro de mí comenzaba a hervir  
Mis tímpanos estaban a punto de explotar  
Mis huesos estaban siendo lentamente pulverizados

"…"

Entonces pude entenderlo todo

Koishi no tenía intenciones de matarme  
Nunca las tuvo  
Estuvo enseñándome como jugar todo este tiempo

'_Está bien, ¿Enséñame a jugar, si? Es mi primera vez jugando a esto y necesito aprender'_

La maestra escuchó la solicitud de su alumna…  
Aquella pequeña chica había estudiado arduamente…  
Y este… Este era su examen de graduación…

No estoy segura de sí fue debido a la falta de oxígeno…  
Pero en ese momento pude escuchar una voz dentro de lo más profundo de mi cabeza…

**[Tres: Se rechaza un sistema en dónde solo el más fuerte tenga el derecho a gobernar] **

Era la voz de una mujer…

Una voz extrañamente familiar…

"…G…"

El cielo se llenó de corazones, misiles aparecían por doquier  
Caí al suelo ante aquella insoportable presión

"¡…!"

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar

"¡AAAAAAAAH!"

El sonido volvió  
La luz regresó a la normalidad  
La presión sobre mi cuerpo había terminado  
Solo fueron unos segundos…

Pero eso fue suficiente para doblegarme

"Haa… Haa…"

Creí que todo había terminado

"¡ARRRRRGHH!"

Pero pude sentir un dolor agudo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo

Algo estaba mal  
El dolor era demasiado fuerte  
En ese momento pude notar como el hemisferio izquierdo de mi cuerpo se volvía más ligero

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Un escalofriante grito escapó de mi pecho

Algo estaba mal…

Algo estaba mal

¡Algo estaba mal!

****Thud****

Entonces pude escucharlo…

_El sonido de algo pesado chocando contra el suelo_

Miro en la dirección de aquel sonido

Era mi brazo izquierdo

Los misiles de Koishi habían hecho un corte magnífico

Aquellos diamantes cortaron carne, músculo, venas, grasa, y hueso como mantequilla

Había perdido la mitad del húmero

"He…Hehehehe"

Observé a Koishi con una sonrisa

"Maestra…"

Aquella retorcida sonrisa se había apoderado de mis labios

"¿Apro…be?"

Una lágrima de sangre recorrió mi rostro

"…¿A…be… v…dad?"

.

Koishi me observaba horrorizada

Aterrorizada ante lo que había hecho

.

**[Ya no tienes un muy buen conocimiento de cómo funcionan los ataques de Koishi]**

_Pero a cambio de esto…_

**[Ahora tienes una oportunidad]  
[Tu mente comienza a romperse]**

.

_Pierdo el conocimiento_

_._

* * *

.

*************** _**[ARCO 1: AMISTAD / SACRIFICIOS]**_***************

_._

Abro los ojos

"¿Dónde…?"

Frente a mí no se encuentra el amplio cielo de la superficie… Si no el techo de una cama con aire de grandeza

"¡…!"

Luego de recordar la traumática experiencia por la que pasé, mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar por sí solo. Me siento rápidamente al borde de la cama en la que me encontraba, y comienzo a jadear mientras lucho con la incesante sensación de querer vomitar

"Ha… Ha…"

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo…

"Koishi…"

Me cuesta pensar…

Intento levantarme, pero todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo comienzan a derrumbarse, haciéndome caer al suelo y golpeándome la cabeza en el proceso

"A…Agh…"

Todo da vueltas…

En ese entonces extendí mi brazo izquierdo en dirección a mi frente

****Drip****

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, aterrados ante la escena frente a mí

Ahí en dónde mi brazo se erguía orgullosamente… No queda más que un vendaje ensangrentado cubriendo una horripilante herida

Gotas de sangre comienzan a caer sobre mi rostro…

Soy incapaz de mover un músculo

Mi mente no puede entender lo que pasa

"A_a_A_AAA_aaa_AAA…"_

Mi boca se abre y cierra incontrolablemente

Algo dentro de mí se rompe

"…He…He…Hehe…"

Con ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una sonrisa retorcida en mi rostro dejo caer mi brazo contra el suelo

Puedo sentir como la sangre se expande a través del suelo

Mi ritmo cardíaco acelerando

Si no hacía nada, iba a morir desangrada

Con una tranquilidad inhumana, me levanto, y observó mis alrededores

Cuatro paredes  
Elegantes muebles denotan complejos acabados indicando alguna especie de nobleza  
Puedo ver una pequeña colección de bebidas alcohólicas en un estante  
Una lámpara de aceite muy elegante sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama  
Parece haber algo de comida en un pequeño plato sobre una mesa  
Dos grandes puertas transparentes de madera y cristal llevan hacia un enorme balcón desde donde puedo ver rayos lunares filtrándose en la habitación  
Una alfombra, ahora ensangrentada, adorna el 80% de todo el piso de la habitación  
Y finalmente… Un par de enormes pinturas muestran la figura de una chica con un vestido azul pastel y cabello rosa, puedo notar una forma esférica familiar cerca de su pecho…  
Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda tan solo con verla… Sea quien sea… Era como Koishi

"…"

Sin decir una palabra, mi atención se dirige a la lampara de aceite

"Fuego"

Sin perder un segundo, me acerco a la mesa de noche, e investigo los cajones en busca de cerillas

"Ah"

Las encontré

"Desinfectar"

Mis mecánicos movimientos se acercan al estante con bebidas alcohólicas  
Sin perder la compostura comienzo a retirar la venda de mi brazo  
Había marcas de suturas… Pero la herida estaba comenzando a infectarse, estaba claro que mi doctor no había sido demasiado cuidadoso y que su conocimiento de medicina no era mayor al mío

Tras examinar mi herida durante algunos segundos, tomo una botella de vino y golpeo su cuello contra la pared, cristales vuelan por la habitación y puedo sentir algunos cortes en mi mano derecha

Pero no me importa

Comienzo a verter el vino sobre mi brazo izquierdo, puedo sentir un enorme ardor escocer el interior de mi cuerpo, mi cabeza comenzaba a pesar luego de que el alcohol se filtrara en mi torrente sanguíneo

Una vez terminada aquella botella, me acerco a la cerilla… Y la enciendo contra la pared…

"…"

Tenía un poco de miedo…

Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, pude sentir como mi mano se encendía en llamas  
Mi miedo me hizo olvidarlo durante algunos segundos… El vino, al igual que toda bebida alcohólica… Era inflamable  
Sin embargo pensé que tendría más tiempo… No tenía sentido que algo como el vino se encendiera tan rápido, había escogido esa bebida específicamente por su resistencia al fuego

"AAAAAH!"

Ya era demasiado tarde… Sin perder un segundo acerque mi mano ahora en llamas hacia mi brazo, prendiéndolo en llamas, entonces comencé a luchar por apagar el fuego de mi mano antes que este se extendiera alrededor de todo mi cuerpo

El dolor era insoportable… ¡Demasiado insoportable!

"¡MPGH…!"

Mordí mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar en un intento por reducir el dolor, se supone que el cerebro humano solo puede sentir una fuente de dolor a la vez, y este es a menudo el dolor más agudo.

El sabor a sangre comenzaba a invadir mi boca.

_"¡…!"_

_Cuando noté que la mayor parte de la carne en mi brazo había sido cauterizada comencé a intentar apagar aquel fuego asfixiándolo al igual que antes…_

"¡MFGHHH!"

Fueron 2 largos e insufribles minutos…

"Mfgh… Mfghh…"

Pero lo logre…

No era perfecto… Pero al menos eso detendría el sangrado…

Sin embargo, no evitaría una infección  
Las quemaduras siempre tienden a infectarse mucho más rápido que los cortes, esto es algo natural… La única razón por la que pensé en intentar algo como esto es porque la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo hubiera terminado conmigo mucho antes que una infección.

Tambaleándome, me acerco a la cama… Y con mis dientes comienzo a romper las sábanas

No tenía otra alternativa…

Luego de 10 minutos, finalmente logré realizar un vendaje correcto…

_Nunca había estudiado medicina, y cada vez que apretaba el vendaje podía sentir el dolor de la quemadura expandirse a través de todo mi cuerpo… Pero eso ya no importaba… Había logrado sobrevivir_

Me sentía extremadamente débil, no había comido en días…

En ese momento, aquella comida en la mesa no paraba de llamarme…

No sabía lo que estaba por ingerir… Pero no me importaba

Comencé a comer

El sabor era asqueroso

Esa carne… Tenía una sensación demasiado…

Sacudí mi cabeza

No quería pensarlo

Solo comí

****Ñom****

Y comí

****Ñom****

Y comí…

Hasta estar satisfecha

.

*************** _**[ARCO 1: AMISTAD / ERRORES]**_***************

_._

Cuando acabé de comer, me dirigí hacia la puerta que llevaba al balcón

Con una sonrisa melancólica observo mi brazo izquierdo

'… Me alegra ser ambidiestra'

Aun en esta situación, mis padres seguían cuidándome

Desde que era pequeña, Papá y Mamá siempre habían competido por una de mis manos.  
Papá era diestro, y quería que su princesa fuera diestra como él.  
Mamá era zurda, y quería que su pequeño bebé fuera alguien zurda como ella.

Al final, nadie fue el vencedor de aquella competencia, pero criaron una pequeña capaz de utilizar ambas manos con extrema precisión

Moviendo mi mano derecha, desbloqueo el seguro de aquella enorme puerta

"¡…!"

Pude sentir una cálida brisa envolver todo mi cuerpo  
Era como sí la señora viento estuviera dándome la bienvenida a su humilde morada  
Era… Reconfortante

"No… El placer es mío"

Murmuré recobrando un poco de confianza mientras observaba a la …

"¿Qué es esto?"

Frente a mí, no había una luna… En lo alto solo podía ver una interminable formación rocosa

'Sin aves… Sin nubes… Sin cielo…'

"¿Cómo…?

Dentro de mi pequeña cabeza, rápidamente comienza a buscar entre mis recuerdos acerca de cómo es esto posible.

No soy la persona más brillante, pero había visto muchas películas y leído bastantes libros sobre aventuras fantásticas junto a mis amigas

.

"¡Hoshiko!"

"¿Mmm?"

"¡Cásate conmigo!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Escuché que tienen descuentos para parejas en Café Blanc si éstas están casadas"

"Ah…"

Hoshiko suspiró de alivio mientras recuperaba su compostura

"No me asustes así Aimi"

"¿Mmm? ¿Eso es un sí?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro mientras recordaba aquella vez en la que Aimi me pidió matrimonio… Aunque solo fue porque quería un Café

Una enorme sensación de tristeza cae sobre mí

'_Ugh… ¿Por qué trato de deprimirme a mí misma? ¿De qué sirve enterrarme a mí misma bajo tanta tierra?'_

'¡Ah!'

¡Esa era la explicación que estaba buscando!

"¡Un mundo bajo tierra!"

Sintiéndome satisfecha con mi rápido y eficaz razonamiento, trato de encontrar la fuente de aquellos rayos lunares que había visto filtrarse a través de la puerta durante mi análisis a esta habitación

"¿Piedras preciosas?"

Al parecer lo que había visto no eran rayos lunares, eran luces creadas por una serie de enormes cristales desperdigados a través del techo de roca que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza

Aquel brillo -no tan débil- y azulado era el suficiente para iluminar el camino, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que aún era de día.

Estaba extremadamente maravillada por la belleza de aquellos cristales…

'Me pregunto cómo es que estos cristales fueron creados, jamás he escuchado de nada como esto en casa, ¡Estoy segura que cada uno valdría millones!'

Me sentía como una niña en una dulcería, esta era la primera cosa buena que me había pasado desde que desperté en este lugar

Bajando la mirada observo mis alrededores, puedo ver varios caminos dividirse en la distancia, así como algunos edificios, parecía haber una ciudad cerca.

'¿Eso de ahí es una choza, cierto? Woah… Está bastante lejos… Tendría que caminar demasiado si quisiera visitar a las personas de ese lugar'

Mientras admiraba la belleza de esta tierra, algo llamó mi atención

"¿Huh?"

Apoyándome en el pasamanos del balcón, entrecierro mis ojos para ver algo a la distancia

"¡Un puente!"

¡Ahí en donde hay un puente, hay agua!

'¡Si puedo hacer una fogata y conseguir alguna clase de recipiente entonces no importa la impureza del agua bajo el puente! ¡Puedo intentar hervirla y hacer de ese rio mi fuente permanente de agua!'

"¿Por qué todos los humanos son iguales?"

"¡…!"

Una voz fría y carente de emociones respondió a mis pensamientos

_"Siempre construyendo, destruyendo, violando aquello que no es suyo, intentando manipular todo a su conveniencia"_

"¿Dis…culpa?"

No entendía el motivo de esa actitud tan agresiva

Pude escuchar el sonido de cristales, una silueta parecía estar agachada, recogiéndolos

"No intentes nada raro, humano"

'¿Huh?… ¿Acaso hice algo malo?… ¿Quién demonios es?'

"…"

Luego de todo el cansancio y estrés al que había sido sometida mi sonrisa realmente no estaba en las mejores condiciones…

Fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa, saludo a aquella silueta con voz de chica cuyo rostro aún estaba envuelto por la oscuridad de la habitación

"Es un placer, mi nombre es…"

… A pesar de querer decir mi nombre, las palabras no salían de mi boca

"…"

Aquella silueta parecía confundida

"Esto…"

"¿Amnesia?"

Parpadeé dos veces, confundida durante un par de segundos, pero incapaz de entender yo misma el motivo por el que no podía decir mi nombre comencé a asentir nerviosa

"¡A-así es! ¡Amnesia ahaha~!"

Pude ver como aquella chica daba un pequeño paso al frente… Solo para detenerse cuando expuso su divertido y a la vez elegante traje azul pastel

'¡La chica de los cuadros!'

"Puedes intentar mentir, pero no te hará ningún bien"

"¡…!"

"¿Quién eres?"

_Fueron 10 largos segundos de incomodo silencio_

_En realidad, dudé de mi posición solo con mentirle, pero darme cuenta de que ella no diría nada hasta que fuera sincera me llenaba de culpa_

"… Aun si te digo la verdad… No me creerías"

"No lo sabes"

Esas palabras... Esas palabras realmente me sorprendieron…

'… ¿Debería de decirle…?'

"…"

Pensando en cómo explicarlo, comienzo a reunir aliento…  
Y una vez llené mis pulmones, di inicio a mi explicación de la manera más rápida y sencilla posible

"Verás, en realidad… Por alguna razón no puedo decir mi nombre… ¡No es que intente mentirte ni nada! ¡En serio no puedo decirlo por alguna razón!"

Movía mi mano derecha nerviosamente, maldiciendo mi propia inhabilidad para explicarme correctamente

'Ugh… Esto suena como una total mentira… Seguro no me cree…'

La chica dio un pequeño paso al frente, parecía confiar en mi explicación

"… ¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué estabas en medio de una planicie?"

Esta era una pregunta mucho más complicada…

'¿Por dónde… inicio…?'

"Puedes iniciar por el comienzo, no tenemos prisa"

'¿Huh…? ¿Era tan obvio que no sabía por dónde comenzar…?'

Titubeo unos segundos ante la sorpresa de aquella silueta pudiendo leer mis acciones de una manera tan precisa… Sin embargo, trato de ignorarlo y doy inicio a mi explicación

"Fui a tomar una siesta luego de llegar del colegio, había sido un muy mal día lleno de exámenes y muchas cosas malas… Cuando desperté ya no estaba en casa, era la mitad de la noche, junto a mí se encontraban un bosque y un camino que llevaba a una planicie, pensé que entrar al bosque sin conocimientos herbolarios o de como acampar sería un suicidio, así que caminé durante horas y horas en la planicie… Camine… Hasta encontrar a una extraña chica en un vestido amarillo…"

Arrastro mis palabras unos segundos…

"Pero todo lo que ella hizo fue comenzar a atacarme con la excusa de querer jugar"

Sabía que esas palabras… No eran del todo verdad…

'Koishi… Lo siento… Necesito… Necesito ganar su simpatía'

En ese instante señalo al sitio en donde debería de estar mi brazo, y en donde aquellas sábanas cubren una horripilante herida… No lo había notado, pero lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos

… ¿Eran esas lágrimas reales? ¿O lágrimas falsas? En ese momento todo era tan surreal que ni yo misma podía saberlo

"Yo… ¡Todo lo que he encontrado desde aquella noche ha sido miseria, sufrimiento y una psicópata que disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡No sé qué pasa! ¡No sé en dónde estoy! ¡No sé cómo llegué aquí en primer lugar!"

La voz que había sido enterrada profundamente dentro de mi corazón intentaba escapar y no podía contenerla

"¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡¿Por qué esa chica me atacó sin motivo alguno?! ¡¿Qué hago bajo tierra?! ¿¡Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué me cuestionas?! ¡¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto al obligarme a recordar todas estas cosas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?!**"**

"… Cállate"

En una fracción de segundo, pude sentir como las manos de aquella chica presionaban contra mi cuello

"¿Psicópata? ¿Sin motivo? ¿Con la excusa de querer jugar?... Mentiras… ¡Todas mentiras!… ¡KOISHI NO ES ESE TIPO DE PERSONA!"

_"¡Ga!…"_

Había malgastado casi todo el aire gritando, apenas y quedaba oxigeno dentro de mis pulmones

"¡¿Quién te crees qué eres para decir todas esas cosas malas acerca de Koishi?!  
¡SOLO ERES UN SUCIO HUMANO QUE DISFRUTA HACIENDONOS SUFRIR!"

"A…i…r…e"

Lo intente todo con tal de liberarme… Golpes, patadas, mordidas…

_"A… h…"_

Pero no había manera de escapar, no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando

"Mentirosa… Desaparece… Voy a acabar contigo aquí mis–"

"¿Hermana?"

_El demonio en persona había entrado en la habitación_

.

*************** _**[ARCO 1: AMISTAD / ESPERANZA]**_***************

_._

_"A…u…a"_

Luchando por sobrevivir, supliqué misericordia estirando mi brazo en dirección a aquella chica que irrumpió en la habitación

"¡Hermana!"

"¿Koishi? Ahora no por favor, tengo que–"

"¡La lastimas!"

"¿Koishi?"

Koishi dejó caer un balde con agua que contenía un par de peces.  
El impacto contra el suelo fue extremadamente fuerte, el balde se tambaleó, cayo de lado, y toda aquella agua comenzó a inundar la habitación con un terrible hedor

Entonces corrió rápidamente hacia mí

_"…g…"_

Mi consciencia estaba desvaneciéndose

"¡Satori!"

Pero Satori me dejó ir

"… ¡COF!… ¡COF!"

Tragando grandes bocanadas de aire me senté en el suelo, tratando de recuperarme

Entonces llevé mi brazo amputado hacia mi cuello, aun podía sentir como las manos de aquella chica trataban de estrangularme

"Ha… Ha…"

"¿Estás bien?"

Koishi se colocó a mi espalda, tratando de reconfortarme

"¡Aa-aaaaah!"

Pero mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo tratando de escapar de su agarre

"T-tú…"

Esta era la segunda vez que estuve a punto de morir…

Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre, no podía pensar

Solo recordaba el dolor Koishi y Satori me habían infringido, solo podía pensar en todo lo que ellas me habían hecho pasar

'Si no fuera por ellas… ¡Si no fuera por estos _…Mo… Monstruos!__'_

En ese instante pude sentir como la mirada de Satori me cortaba por la mitad

**"Discúlpate"**

"¡…!"

Aterrorizada, comencé a gatear de espaldas hasta chocar contra una pared

**"¿Quién es el monstruo aquí?"**

"¡Satori, es suficiente!"

Koishi se paró frente a mí, deteniendo a Satori utilizando su propio cuerpo

"Koishi… Éste humano… Éste humano trato de hacerte algo horrible"

"¡¿…?!"

_Koishi me miró por encima del hombro__  
__Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor, algo las palabras de Satori la lastimaron profundamente__… __Ella comenzaba a salir del camino de su hermana…_

_'Ah…'_

_Si Koishi se hacía a un lado…_

_'Voy a morir…'_

_Este era mi castigo por intentar incriminarla con algo terrible…_

"¡Es mi culpa que se haya lastimado~! ¡Las niñas malas deben disculparse!"

Pero entonces su actitud y tono de voz cambiaron por completo  
Ya no quedaba una pizca de tristeza en su voz  
Era imposible pensar que ella estuviera triste

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

**[¿Por qué lo único que puedo escuchar son palabras llenas de lamento?]**

"Koishi, si no fuera por las reglas del Danmaku tú–"

"No, Satori mala, Koishi no era Koishi cuando sucedió"

'… ¿Por qué?'

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_¿Koishi no era Koishi?_

_¿Reglas del Danmaku?_

¿Por qué discuten?

"Koishi…"

"Estoy bien, todo está bien hermana"

Pude oír a Satori suspirar en señal de derrota  
Entonces pude oír sus pasos mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada a esta habitación

"2 Días"

"¿Satori?"

"…Solo puede quedarse 2 días… Después de eso, tiene que regresar a la villa humana por sí sola… No se te ocurra llevarla tú misma… ¿Es eso suficiente?"

Koishi sonrió llena de alegría

"¡Uhm!~"

Y asintió hacia Satori  
Satori me observó una última vez, juzgándome por todas las cosas que había hecho

"Sin importar qué, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad"

Y entonces salió por la gran puerta de aquella habitación.

"…"

Koishi se dio la vuelta para mirarme con aquella característica sonrisa suya  
Mis ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia su rostro

"¡Mucho gusto!~"

Quería agradecerle por haberme salvado…

_"…a…"_

…Pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta

_"G...r..."_

… Luego de lo que hice… No podía dejar que eso me detuviera

_"…cias…"_

"¡Uhm~!"

'Mis palabras… la alcanzaron'

Estaba aliviada… Tan aliviada  
Koishi extendió su mano  
Titubeando, temblorosa, sabiendo muy bien lo terrorífica que ella podía ser… Tomé su mano  
Koishi sonrió ligeramente y apretó mi mano

Esta sonrisa… Esta sonrisa no era como la de antes… Intentando entender el motivo detrás de este sentimiento observo a Koishi directo a los ojos

Ella me mira de vuelta, inclinando un poco la cabeza

'La misma mirada perdida…'

Pasaron un par de segundos, Koishi parecía confundida

'No… Simplemente no estoy mirando lo suficiente'

Fue mi error, nunca la miré apropiadamente, nunca la observé por quien era… No miraba a Koishi… Dentro de esa mirada perdida… Siempre hubo alguien ahí.

Koishi tiro con fuerza de mi mano

"Koishi lo siente por lo que te hizo, pero esto nunca había pasado antes"

Y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo

"Ah…"

Era cálido… Tan cálido…

Al fin podía entenderlo…  
El motivo por el cual esa sonrisa me parecía diferente…  
El motivo por el cual podía sentirme segura en sus brazos…

'¿Cómo pude olvidarlo…?'

.

Solo tenía 6 años, pero me había perdido en un enorme centro comercial cerca de casa  
Cuando me encontraron, mamá lucía extremada enojada, y papá estaba pálido del susto… Ambos apartaron la vista de mí solo unos segundos para realizar algunas de sus obligaciones… Pero tan pronto como lo hicieron se olvidaron de mí por completo… Era como una pequeña piedra… Una piedrita ignorada por todos…

'Cuando somos piedritas los adultos nos ignoran'  
'Pero la piedrita siempre está ahí'  
'Siempre escuchando a todos'  
'Siempre mirando a todos'  
'Solo otras piedritas le hacen compañía'  
'Pero al crecer todos siempre se olvidan de lo que era ser aquella piedrita'  
'Al crecer todos siempre dejan de ver a otros como piedritas'  
'Pero la piedrita… la piedrita jamás te abandona'  
'En las buenas y en las malas'  
'Siempre está ahí, solo debes mirarla'

Sonrío… Y me oculto en su hombro

"Puedo verte…"

"¡Uhm!~"

Koishi era una pequeña piedrita, ignorada por todos… Como yo

"… Puedo… verte…"

.

Sonriendo…  
Al fin sintiéndome segura…  
Pierdo el conocimiento…


	4. Arco 2 l Viajero

_._

"Ngh…"

Agotada, doy vueltas en este paraíso de suavidad

"… Mmm…"

Sin abrir los ojos abrazo una almohada, puedo sentir un pequeño mareo seguido de una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro junto a un enorme deseo de seguir durmiendo

"Myah…"

Sin lograr despertar por completo, mi consciencia comienza a desvanecerse una vez más

"… Moh~ Mahma~ Muh piedo myas~…"

Y soñando que me encuentro en un mar de helado, lleno la almohada de saliva

"…"

En la esquina de la habitación oculta entre un mar de sombras, Satori observaba en silencio a Hoshiko después de haberla hipnotizado

"…"

Los minutos pasaban, pero los pensamientos de aquella chica humana eran un acertijo, un rompecabezas, el primero que Satori no era capaz de resolver luego de verlo, el primero que Satori no era capaz de comprender

"…"

Sus recuerdos eran un desastre, un enorme desorden sin pies o cabeza.  
Las piezas de aquel rompecabezas estaban mal.  
Con algunas piezas rotas y otras descoloridas, Satori trataba de armar una historia coherente, de descubrir quién era Hoshiko realmente.

"…"

Pero sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaba, no podía armar ese rompecabezas.  
Las piezas no encajaban, algunas ni siquiera deberían de existir, y por sobre todas las cosas, siempre se encontraba con la misma barrera

"…"

En aquel rompecabezas había un enorme vacío, una gran y profunda oscuridad

"…"

Todos los recuerdos de Hoshiko siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar  
Era imposible encontrar la fuente original de su trauma

"… Pero el tiempo nunca se detiene"

Satori murmura para sí misma una de las pocas frases que pudo rescatar de los recuerdos de aquella chica

"… ¿Quién eres?"

Esta era la primera vez que Satori había encontrado a un Humano cuyos recuerdos no pudiera entender

"¿Qué eres?"

Y esto… La aterrorizaba

.

_**************** __**[ARCO 2: VIAJERO / CALMA] **__****************_

_._

"Wooooooah~"

Con un enorme bostezo, mi consciencia comienza a recuperarse en medio de una habitación no tan desconocida

"¿Dónde~?"

Aun medio dormida, me siento mientras froto un ojo tratando de rememorar como es que había llegado hasta allí

"Uhm~"

Me estiro, disfrutando como cada músculo de mi cuerpo respira

"Mmm~"

Pero sin ánimos de hacer nada, regreso a la suavidad de las sábanas.

"Ngh~"

Sé dónde estoy, sé que es peligroso fuera, por nada del mundo quiero abandonar la seguridad de aquella cama

"Shinco minutosh másh~"

Pero sobre todo… Tenía demasiada pereza como para moverme

"Shinco…"

Cerrando los ojos me acurruco, la temperatura de esta cama era simplemente perfecta

"¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas utilizar esta cama?"

Pero la aguda voz de una chica que jamás había escuchado antes interrumpe mis intentos por regresar a la tierra de los sueños

"Caaaasha~"

Me tape la cara con la almohada, y levante mi mano medio dormida.  
Haciendo un gesto que deja bastante claro que quiero que se vaya

"¿¡Nyurgh!?"

La chica hizo un extraño sonido nacido de la mezcla entre sorpresa y enojo

"¡Nyurgh! ¡Nyuhrgnyurnyuh!"

Más ruidos graciosos pero molestos… Ahora yo era la que se estaba enojando

"¡San ruidosha! ¡Déjame domiiiiiiih!"

Comencé a presionar la almohada contra mi oreja utilizando mi mano

"¡Humano! ¡Si vas a dormir hazlo fuera del palacio!"

En ese instante pude sentir como alguien me arrebataba las sábanas que tenía encima y me empujaba fuera de la cama

"¿¡…!?"

"Hay un límite de lo mucho que puedes abusar de la amabilidad de Lady Satori Humano!"

"¡Awooooo!"

Caí de la cama y abrazando mi almohada rodé un par de metros sobre la alfombra  
El impacto realmente no había dolido tanto, pero sí que me había despertado

"¡¿Por qué eressh así?!"

"¡Humpf! Lady Satori te ofreció una cama porque Lady Koishi te trajo cuando estabas muy mal herida, pero si crees que te permitiremos dormir como si nada durante todo el día estás muy equivocada"

Levantándome observo a aquella chica que me mira cruzada de brazos

Frente a mí se encontraba una joven dama con un colorido cabello pelirrojo atado en dos largas coletas trenzadas mirando hacia adelante, sus bellos ojos de color rojo sangre desbordaban energía y vitalidad.

Estaba utilizando un elegante, pero juvenil vestido con un estampado verde que adornaba gran parte de la negrura de la tela que funcionaba como color base para su indumentaria.

Cintas rojas presionaban sus muñecas por encima de aquel vestuario, dos pequeños moños mantenían sus coletas firmes y a la perfección.

Y un listón negro atado a un moño en su pierna izquierda hacían juego con sus pequeños zapatos negros estilo gótico sin tacón

Negro, Rojo y Verde. Esta señorita contaba con la apariencia perfecta para ser la fundadora de una marca de modas bajo su propio nombre

"¿Hohoh~?"

Ignorando su comentario observo maravillada la hermosura de su vestimenta.

"Estoy segura de que esto vendería, tengo que contarle a Kumiko cuando vuelva"

"¡¿Hey me estás escuchando?!"

La chica del vestido negro se veía bastante irritada

"¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?!"

Pero a mí no me importó.  
¡Tenía muchas notas que tomar, y un vestido de lolita que memorizar!

"¿¡…!?"

Aquella chica retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa

Viendo cómo es que aquella chica no parecía entender mi interés por su vestuario fui un poco más directa

"Tu ropa es preciosa, necesito memorizarla para contarle a mis amigas"

"¿M-mi ropa?"

"Así es, tu ropa"

La chica parpadeo confundida, pero sin discutirlo mucho más se quedó quieta, permitiéndome inspeccionarla y observar a placer

Parecía extremadamente nerviosa, cada vez que me acercaba para observar alguna parte de ella su delgado cuerpo temblaba

"No sé quién fue el diseñador de este atuendo, pero me parece un diseño increíble, mis más sinceros respetos"

"Nyah…"

Aquella chica parecía avergonzada

Luego de algunos minutos sonrío satisfecha y abrazo mi cintura inflando mi pecho.

Nerviosa, la chica preguntó

"¿Y-Ya terminaste?"

Parecía extremadamente perturbada

"Por ahora~"

Su rostro se retorció del pavor y se abrazó protegiéndose a sí misma… Yo por otra parte estaba contenta de encontrar algo hermoso por una segunda ocasión

"Eres extraño, humano"

Sonreí juguetona

"De verdad, ningún otro humano ha mostrado interés en lo que uso"

Recuperando su compostura, comenzó a mirarme con aquellos ojos penetrantes

"¿Uhm?"

Algo en lo que dijo atrapó mi interés

"¿Humano?... ¿Q–Por qué hablas igual qué…?"

Arrastrando mis palabras mis ojos se abren de par en par…

"¿Eh?"

No lo había notado antes

Retrocedo un paso sorprendida ante lo que se encontraba frente a mí

Sobre la cabeza de esta hermosa chica había dos grandes orejas de gato de color negro y rojo

"¡¿Heh?!"

Abrí la boca confundida

'¡¿Cómo es qué no lo noté antes?!'

La chica movió una oreja confundida

"¿Estás bien?"

"O-ore-O-orejas d-d-de Gato"

En este sitio finalmente había encontrado algo que podía entender

'¡Nekomimi!'

¡Por fin había encontrado una de aquellas chicas de las que Aimi hablaba tanto!

"¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo de malo con mis orejas? Déjame decirte que nosotros los Ingakiyou nos enorgullecemos de–"

'A-a-aaaaaaaaaahh!'

Mi mente se rompió

"¡Lindas!"

En este mundo solo había una verdad: _Las cosas suaves, son lo mejor_

'¡Qué orejas más lindas!'

Salté encima de aquella chica con orejas de gato

"¡¿Nyah?!"

Y comencé a acariciar ese par de orejas mullidas

"¡¿NYAH?! ¡Nyaaaahahaha! ¡Eso hace cosquillas!"

"Aaaah~"

Estaba en el cielo

'La suavidad es tan real~ Me recuerda tanto a mi cama de plumas~'

"Nyahaha ¡Basta, basta! ¡Suéltame!"

La chica gato me estaba pidiendo detenerme… ¡¿Pero, quién demonios escucharía a una solicitud como esa?!

"¡Hey!"

"¡Solo un poco más~!"

"¡Humano!"

"Suaveeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~"

"¡YA BASTA!"

.

Cinco largos cortes de garras adornaban mi adolorida mejilla

"Kyuh… Lo siento… no pude contenerme"

Mi mejilla dolía, esa chica tenía uñas demasiado largas…

"¿En serio?"

"Es que eran tan suaves…"

Me disculpo sentada sobre mis rodillas, con mi mano en mi regazo y mi cabeza mirando al suelo… Aunque sabía muy bien que en el fondo en realidad no lo sentía

"Haa… Qué extraño eres Humano, ningún otro Humano se ha atrevido a tocarme así antes, ¿Tanto quieres morir?"

"¿Eh?"

"Es verdad que mi contacto con tu especie no sucede muy a menudo… Pero cualquier otro miembro de mi especie te hubiera hecho pedazos sin pensárselo demasiado, deberías de reconsiderar tus decisiones en la vida"

"¿Eh…?"

"Bueno, para ser honesta… Yo también tengo el incontrolable deseo de hacerlo ahora mismo"

La chica gato me mostró una pequeña sonrisa retorcida a la vez que sacaba sus filosas garras

"¡E-e-eh!"

"Pero me estoy conteniendo por el bien de mi ama"

Ella suspiró, y se encogió de hombros, parecía aterradoramente decepcionada…

"E-eh…"

En ese instante, me prometí a mí misma que jamás volvería a intentar algo como eso

"L-Lo siento"

"Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección"

"Kyuh~…"

Encorvé mi espalda y miré a esa chica con ojitos de cachorro

Ella suspiró un poco agotada

"… Haaaah… ¿Y bien?"

"¿P-Prometo no volver a hacerlo?"

"Eso no"

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente, realmente estaba agotada

"¿No vas a contarnos quién eres?"

Sorprendida di un pequeño salto sobre mi lugar

"… Desearía poder hacerlo"

"¿Nyah?"

"No puedo decir mi nombre por más que quiera hacerlo"

"¿Huh? No hablo de eso"

La chica contestó confundida

"¿Huh?"

Aún más confundida, ladeo mi cabeza

"Me refiero a… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Yo?"

"Si, tú"

"Creo que no entiendo"

La chica con orejas de gato suspiró por tercera vez en menos de 2 minutos

"Solo responde mis preguntas"

"Lo intentaré"

La chica tomó una actitud extremadamente seria, y comenzó con un interrogatorio

"¿Por qué no estabas en la villa humana?"

"¿Villa humana?"

Podía ver sus ojos juzgando cada uno de mis movimientos

"¿Eres de la villa humana, cierto?"

"Soy japonesa"

"Japo… ¿Qué?"

Pude ver una de sus orejas retorcerse confundida

"¿Ja…Pón?… Ya sabes… ¿Nippon? ¿日本? ¿La isla del sol naciente?"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Eres parte de algún nuevo templo!"

La chica con orejas de gato parecía alegre con su razonamiento, pero…

"¿Templo? No, para nada"

Aquella chica con orejas de gato me observó extrañada

"Humano… ¿Cuál es la religión que prácticas?"

"¿Uh? ¿Cristianismo?"

"… ¿Cristi… Qué?"

"¿Cristianismo?"

La chica se veía extremadamente confusa

"¿Qué es eso?"

'¿Huh?'

De nuevo sentí un pequeño hormigueo recorriendo mi cuerpo, esta era la misma sensación que ocurría cada vez que me encontraba con algo fuera de lo ordinario. Una pequeña alarma que se encendía bastante frecuentemente desde que aparecí en medio de esta tierra extraña.

"¿Es una broma, cierto?"

"Humano…"

Una vez más llamó mi atención como su manera de hablar era extremadamente similar a la de Satori

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cómo me llamarías?"

"¿Uhm?"

Las preguntas se volvían cada vez más extrañas

"¿Qué soy para ti?"

Esa oración tenía demasiados significados…  
Realmente nunca me había planteado la idea de recibir la confesión de una chica que apenas y acababa de conocer, pero…

"E-Esto… Me siento halagada señorita Cosplayer"

Podía sentir mis mejillas enrojecer

"¡P-Pero… Lo siento! ¡No tengo ningún interés en tener esa clase de relación con usted!"

… La chica ni siquiera parpadeó, no perdió la compostura ni por un segundo

"Humano, me refiero al nombre de mi especie"

"¿Huh? ¿Especie?... Esto… Realmente no lo llamaría 'especie', pero… ¿No eres una Cosplayer?"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platillos

"¿Eres… Eres un… Forastero?"

Su voz era débil, parecía realmente sorprendida

"¿Forastero?"

"¡¿Vienes de afuera de la barrera?!"

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿Ba-ba-barrera? ¡¿Cómo una barrera de coral?!"

La chica comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos

"¡Nyah, nyaah, nyaaah! ¡No llegaremos a ningún lado así!"

En ese instante la chica con orejas de gato se puso en 4 patas

"¿Eh? ¿Señorita Cosplayer? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Es esto parte de su acto? ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Esto debe de ser parte de su perso–¡"

"¡Nyarrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"¡¿Señorita Cosplayer?!"

En ese instante mi boca se abrió sola e hiciera lo que hiciera no podía lograr cerrarla…  
Esta sensación de terror ya se había vuelto una parte de mi rutina diaria

Aquella hermosa chica… Se había transformando en un gato negro

"Nyah"

Un gato negro que tenía dos colas

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 2: VIAJERO / REALIDAD]**__***************_

_._

"¿…?"

Incapaz de hacer algún sonido, observó a aquel extraño gato negro que se mueve alegremente frente a mí

"Nyaaaaah~"

Y retrocedí un par de pasos asustada

"¿Tu… C-chi…ca?"

El gato ronroneó mientras me observaba

"¿Puedes… Entenderme?"

"Nyaaah~"

El gato maulló moviendo ambas de sus colas alegremente

"¿Qué?… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Por qué?!"

Sintiendo como mis piernas tiemblan a punto de fallarme, me dejo caer sobre la cama

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano, tratando de relajarme mientras mi codo y pierna funcionan como mi soporte

"Nyah~ debes entender"

Lo que era un maullido de repente se había convertido en la voz de un humano

"…"

Con mi cabeza mirando al suelo aún era incapaz de procesar la situación.  
Sabía muy bien que Koishi y Satori no eran normales, que nada de lo que había pasado tenía sentido, que incluso había perdido gran parte de mi brazo en un simple 'juego' … Pero aun así no quería aceptarlo, quería pensar que era un sueño del cuál podría despertar, qué todo terminaría tarde o temprano

"Magia… Entonces si fue Magia…"

Rindiéndome ante la locura de este mundo, me pregunto qué haré para poder sobrevivir, los peligros eran demasiados y yo no era más que una simple chica, no tenía habilidades de supervivencia que pudieran ayudarme…

'¿Ya no estoy en la Tierra, verdad?… ¿Entonces eso significa que puedo aprender magia?… Magia… Magia… La magia es mi única oportunidad… Si no puedo aprender, entonces…'

"No eres parte de Gensokyo ¿cierto?"

"…"

Sin mover demasiado la cabeza, asiento suavemente

"No tienes por qué temer tanto Humano, hay más Forasteros, no eres la única que ha terminado en Gensokyo por accidente"

No muevo ni un músculo, saber que no era la única que pasaba por esto no me ayudaba en nada

"… Puedo darte una explicación básica de este mundo si quieres, pero eso no te ayudará demasiado"

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué ganas ayudándome…?"

No podía confiar en ella, no podía confiar en nadie, aquel mundo… 'Gensokyo' … Era una locura, y aunque me había encontrado con 'personas' relativamente amables, no debía de olvidar que todos ellos eran monstruos que podían matarme en un santiamén apenas y cometiera un error

"Nada, lo hago porque mi ama así lo ordenó"

Levantando lentamente la cabeza para mirarla fijamente pregunto

"... ¿Tu ama?"

"Administradora del Infierno de las Llamas Ardientes, Señora del Castillo de las Almas, La Youkai más amable que nos dio a nosotros las mascotas abandonadas un lugar para vivir… A mí, a Utsuho… La Hermana mayor de la Ama Koishi…"

La chica gato apretó sus dientes y su puño, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a hacerse más rígido, había desviado la mirada, pero podía notar fácilmente que algo andaba mal

"El Demonio qué puede leer las mentes… Satori Komeiji"

'El Demonio qué puede leer mentes'

Eso explicaba un par de cosas…

"… Todos y cada uno de ellos… Nunca se esforzaron por entender a Lady Satori"

Podía escuchar como la voz de aquella chica se había vuelto un pequeño susurro asfixiado por furia

"Todos…"

Pero lo que al inicio me parecía simple rabia, comenzó a parecerme un profundo sufrimiento… No sabía todo lo que había pasado, pero eso no me interesaba en ese momento, mi corazón siempre había sido débil ante el sufrimiento de otros, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, simplemente no quería ver a una chica tan linda como ella poner ese rostro

'Papá siempre decía que disculparse desde el fondo del corazón ayuda a tranquilizar a la gente… Aun cuando no es tu culpa…'

Mi padre siempre se había dejado pisotear por otros… Pero lo que decía casi siempre era verdad.  
Recuperando la calma, comienzo a tratar de llenarme a mí misma con un sentimiento de tristeza al recordar cosas malas… Mis exámenes, como Aimi no confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para admitir que tenía una cuenta de artista, el momento de la muerte de mis mascotas… Cosas malas, cosas terribles… Todo aquello que me lastimase y que pudiera recordar… Entonces observe a aquella chica felino

Aun si no sabía que es lo que pasó

Eso no significaba que no pudiera al menos intentar ponerme en sus zapatos y compartir su sufrimiento

"Yo… Lo siento… Debió ser duro… Mis más sinceras disculpas…"

Aunque el origen era distinto, unas cuantas lágrimas sinceras caían de mis ojos

"… ¿Eh?"

La chica gato me observaba extrañada y al notar como mi rostro estaba lleno de tristeza titubeó unos segundos

"… Oh, no… No, perdón… Sé que no debería de entrometerme en los asuntos de otras personas"

Tratando de no parecer una entrometida, me disculpo antes de que hubiera un malentendido

"…"

Aunque solo fue un poco, podía notar como la actitud de aquella chica se relajaba

"De verdad eres extraña, Humano"

"S-supongo que sí, ahaha~…"

Me froto los ojos, limpiándolos de lágrimas, y entonces trato de desviar un poco el tema de la conversación

"¿Dijiste que eras mascota de Satori?"

"¿Eh? Ah, así es, soy un Ingakiyou"

"Jamás había escuchado acerca de eso… ¿Qué es un Ingakiyou?"

La chica gato me observó con un rostro que decía 'En serio, no tienes remedio' y entonces contestó

"¿Sabes? No tengo todo el día para explicarte acerca de Gensokyo así que vayamos directo al grano"

"¿Mmm?"

Observe a aquella chica confundida

"Mi nombre es Rin, Rin Kaenbyou"

"Es un placer… Uh… Esto…"

Nuevamente me encontraba ante el mismo problema de siempre, no sabía cómo presentarme

"Te llamaré Humano"

Ciertamente, alguien como yo no tenía otro nombre que pudiera utilizar…  
Y aunque no me gustaba mucho ser llamada así, era mejor que nada

"Gracias Rin, te lo agradezco"

"Ni lo menciones, vamos Humano"

Rin se acercó a mí y entonces tiró gentilmente de mi mano

"¿Ir? ¿A dónde vamos?"

No opongo demasiada resistencia

"Al Horno Nuclear"

"Claro, al Horno Nuclear… ¡¿N-Nuclear?!"

Esa palabra… ¡Esa palabra era algo de mi mundo!

"¡Entonces lo conoces! El equipo de investigación Kappa es nuestra mejor opción si quieres entender cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí, si puedes convencerlos de bajar hasta el Horno Nuclear entonces estoy segura de que las cosas mejorarán para ti"

"¡E-E-espera un segundo!"

No tardé un solo segundo más en comenzar a resistirme como pudiera

"¿Qué sucede? No tenemos mucho tiempo, tienes que ver el Horno primero si quieres convencerlos de que sabes de lo que estás hablando"

"¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!"

Grité a Rin extremadamente preocupada

"¿Matarte? Como te había mencionado Lady Satori me ordenó no hacerte daño"

"¡Dijiste Nuclear!… Espera, ¿Te ordenó que no me hicieras daño?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Rin esquivó mi pregunta

"¿Qué que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso estás loca?"

"¿…?"

Pero Rin realmente parecía no entenderlo…

'¿Es posible que no lo sepan…?'

"Rin, primero que nada, quiero asegurarme de algo… ¿Estamos hablando de la misma cosa?"

"Humano ¿Entonces no sabes lo que es el Horno Nuclear?"

Realmente no parecían saberlo…

"Como dije antes, ¡Esa energía es peligrosa!"

"¡Entonces sí que lo sabes!"

"¡Rin!… ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la radiación?!… ¡¿O las bombas nucleares?!"

"¿Bombas? ¿Wadia… Qué?"

Rin finalmente soltó mi mano y me observó llena de interés

"Eh…"

'¿Cómo lo explico…?'

"Ehm… Primero, gracias por soltarme… Segundo… Básicamente los humanos que se acerquen a algo que tenga radiación pueden morir"

"¿Uhm? ¿Es así como funciona?"

"Al menos eso fue lo que me enseñaron en la escuela"

"¿Uhm? ¿Escuela? ¿Es ese el nombre de alguna religión?"

"No me digas que ni siquiera tienen un sistema educativo…"

"Uhhhmm"

Rin se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y mirando al techo comenzó a pensar

Tras algunos segundos de silencio traté de presionar a Rin por una respuesta

"¿Ri–?"

"Humano"

Rin me interrumpió

"¿S-Si?"

"Dices que sabes cómo funciona el Horno Nuclear"

"Eh… Creo que 'saber cómo funciona' es demasiado, pero… Tengo una idea básica de lo que es la Energía nuclear y la Radiación…"

"Hagamos un trato"

"¿Un … Trato?"

"Trataré de traer a alguien que pueda ayudarnos, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde… Pero necesito que le expliques todo lo que sabes acerca del Horno Nuclear y esa tal wadiason"

"Radiación"

"Wadiación"

"Radia–… Haah… Como sea… Solo para que quede claro… Solo soy una simple estudiante de preparatoria, no tengo ni idea de los mecanismos exactos detrás de–"

"Espera aquí"

Rin corrió fuera de la habitación.

"¡Ah, espe-!"

Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude preguntarle nada acerca de esta tierra…  
Lamentándome de lo inútil que era me decidí a cumplir 'con mi parte del trato'

"Haah… Rin… Urgh… ¿Tal vez haya papel y algo con que escribir? Eso realmente me ayudaría a poder explicarlo"

.

"Ah~ Es inútil"

No había logrado encontrar nada en más de 20 minutos… Había buscado alrededor de toda la habitación, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, los cajones, debajo de la cama, arriba del estante, incluso pensé en buscar en el balcón, pero era inútil.

Lo más molesto de todo era que tanta actividad física estaba comenzando a desencadenar una reacción febril en mi cuerpo, la infección en mi brazo desafortunadamente aún era un problema…

"Tengo que encontrar penicilina… Y un médico capaz de ayudarme con este brazo…"

Estaba segura que una siempre fiebre no me mataría… Pero… Siendo completamente sincera… Me había resignado a un destino en donde iba a morir debido a esta infección, nada en este mundo hasta ahora parecía capaz de salvar a un humano de su propia fragilidad…

'Tal vez Magia…'

Magia… Una vez más, esa era mi única esperanza

Cerrando los ojos me recuesto en la cama tratando de descansar, puedo sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo incrementando a cada minuto.

Tanto mis pantalones como mi viejo uniforme estaban hechos un desastre, después de todo lo que pasó con Koishi mis ropas estaban rasgadas y comenzaban a deshilarse

"…"

Añadí a la lista de mis prioridades conseguir ropa nueva que sea apta para este mundo.

Y entonces permanecí ahí, sin mover un solo músculo, con los ojos cerrados y la temperatura comenzando a matarme, con mi uniforme lentamente empapándose.

.

"¿En serio no hay ningún Oni…?"

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la fiebre estaba matándome…  
En medio de mi sufrimiento pude escuchar la voz asustada de una niña

"Cómo insistes, hoy no ha venido ningún Oni al palacio Nitori"

Y pude escuchar la voz de Rin entrando en la habitación… Sus pies se detuvieron durante un segundo después de la puerta, pero entonces se acercaron a mi apresuradamente

"¡¿Humano?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!"

Sin abrir los ojos y respirando con dificultad traté de seguir con la conversación

"Rin…"

"¡Humano!"

Sentir un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz me llenaba de felicidad

"… No… No te preocupes~… Solo necesito descansar un poco"

"¡¿Q-Q-Quién se preocuparía por ti?! ¡Solo cumplo con las ordenes de Lady Satori!"

Una pequeña risilla escapó de mis labios

"Hey… Orin, Esto no fue lo que me prometiste…"

Abrí los ojos un par de segundos para poder identificar a la persona que Rin había traído consigo

Con una enorme presión sobre mi frente que hacía difícil concentrarse me senté con dificultad y entrecerrando los ojos observé a aquella pequeña chica

Era una chica aun más pequeña que yo, de unos 1.50 Metros de altura, aproximadamente 4'9″.

Su cabello tenía dos pequeños broches rojos en forma de cerezas que ataban una inocente coleta a cada lado de su pequeña cabeza

Su traje era tan peculiar como todos los que había visto hasta ahora, este mundo realmente tenía un sentido de la moda bastante especial…

'Un hada…'

Mi atolondrada mente relacionó su pequeño tamaño con un hada del agua

Todo sobre ella era tan azul… Vestido azul, falda azul, botas azules, cabello azul, ojos azules

Si no fuera porque contaba con un gorro verde que destacaba por sobre todo su atuendo, y porque tenía una llave que presionaba contra su pecho por dos gruesos hilos en forma de equis, realmente hubiera pensado que estaba alucinando

'… ¿Mecánica?'

Probablemente mi vista me estaba fallando, pero podía notar como en su falda tenía una serie de bolsillos de apariencia resistente, perfectos para portar herramientas u otros cachivaches mecánicos.

"Me habías dicho que esta humana podía ayudarnos con nuestra investigación"

"¡Nyah! Bueno… Eso dije~"

Rin sacó la punta de su lengua mientras cerraba ambos ojos, se veía un poco avergonzada de esta situación

"Orin… Ni siquiera puede mantenerse despierta…"

Nitori se veía muy preocupada

"¿Cómo se supone que pueda ayudarnos?"

Desvíe mi mirada de aquella hada del agua para observar a Rin

Podía notar como es que ella titubeaba tras haberse encontrado en un gran aprieto

'… Lo siento Rin…'

Me disculpe con ella internamente mientras lamentaba lo fácil que mi cuerpo colapsó tras un poco de actividad física

"Aun si me lo preguntas…"

Rin parecía estar perdiendo la esperanza

Sin intenciones de empeorar las cosas me reacomodé debajo de las sabanas, entonces murmuré algunas palabras sin apartarles los ojos de encima

"Doctor… Medicina… Magia…"

Cualquiera de estas opciones estaba bien, no me importaba si había efectos secundarios, solo quería sobrevivir

Nitori y Rin se observaron la una a la otra

"… Humano… Lo siento, pero nadie cuenta con la habilidad para poder ayudarte"

Rin se disculpó profundamente

"…"

Nitori permaneció unos segundos en silencio

"Yo…"

Parecía querer decir algo… Pero sin completar sus palabras, se escondió detrás de Rin

"…"

Parte de mí sabía que esto pasaría

'… Si fuera así no hubiera tenido que cauterizar mi brazo…'

Era obvio, si hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarme, ya lo habrían hecho.  
Aceptando mi destino observo a aquella pequeña chica llamada Nitori y a Rin con una sonrisa

"La Energía Nuclear…"

Al menos quería cumplir con mi parte del trato

"¡…!"

Nitori saltó a mi lado

"La Energía Nuclear nace de la manipulación de núcleos y catalizadores que–"

Me detuve algo avergonzada al notar que Nitori me observaba con extrema atención, podía sentir como me penetraba con la mirada, algo me decía que mi explicación estaba siendo demasiado buena… Pero en realidad no tenía la menor idea de las tecnicidades de esa tecnología…

"… Eh… Un uso…"

Sabía que podía utilizarse para cosas como artículos médicos, energía, o agricultura… Pero si les decía todo eso solo los alentaría a experimentar más con esa clase de tecnología…

'… No es una buena idea…'

Mi mente no paraba de pensar en el mayor uso que la humanidad encontró para la Energía Nuclear…

"… Armas"

"¡¿…?!"

Aun sin decir una palabra Nitori dio un paso hacia atrás asustada

"…"

Observaba a Nitori, esperando a que hiciera alguna pregunta  
Rin se acercó a nosotras y luego de observar a Nitori en silencio durante algunos segundos me preguntó de su parte un poco nerviosa

"¿Un arma?"

"Millones de personas murieron…"

El pensamiento solo me traía más y más dolores de cabeza…

"¿D-De qué estás hablando?"

Nitori por fin había decidido hablar

"Deben…"

Pero mi cabeza estaba matándome… No podía seguir soportando el dolor que me ocasionaba mi infección

"Deben… Tener… Cuidado…"

"¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad?!"

Nitori me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme

'Ah…'

Mi dolor no hizo más que empeorar

'Entonces es cierto… No sabían de ese uso…'

Nitori actuaba como un inocente científico que se negaba a creer que el fruto de todo su esfuerzo iba a ser utilizado para la guerra.

"¡No! ¡M-Me niego! ¡Debe de tener otros usos! ¡¿Tiene otros usos, cierto?!"

Rin finalmente notó como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por si solos y trató de contener a Nitori

"¡Nitori, basta! ¡No puedes sacudirla así!"

Tratando de tranquilizarla un poco, susurro el segundo mayor uso que le ha dado la humanidad

"… Elec… Dad…"

"¿Huh? ¿Elecdad?…"

Pero estaba demasiado débil como para permanecer despierta

"…"

"¡¿Nyah?! ¡¿Humano?!"

"¡Humana!"

En mis últimos segundos, pude oír la voz de aquellas chicas… Me reconfortaba sentir que alguien estaba ahí y se preocupaba por mí

"¡Hey!"

Con esa pequeña sensación de satisfacción y la esperanza de haber hecho dos nuevas amigas, me rindo ante mi fiebre y pierdo el conocimiento.

"¡…!"

Nitori se veía extremadamente decepcionada

"Orin, lo siento, pero tengo que pedirte que me dejes llevarla conmigo a la superficie"

"Nitori, yo no puedo per–"

"Por favor"

Nitori interrumpió a Rin cuando ella trataba de negarse  
Aquella pequeña chica parecía realmente desesperada

"…Nitori"

Nitori y Rin intercambiaron miradas durante algunos segundos

"… Haah… Esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza"

Finalmente, Rin se rindió ante la suplicante mirada de aquella pequeña niña

"¿Eso significa qu–?"

"Lo siento Nitori, pero yo no puedo aceptar algo como eso… Tendrás que preguntárselo tu misma"

Nitori observaba a Rin confundida

"¿Preguntárselo?"

Entonces observa el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía entre sábanas  
La Estudiante Hoshiko estaba completamente inconsciente y respirando con dificultad.

"Puedes llevártela… Pero solo luego de hablar con la hermana de mi Ama, Lady Koishi"

"¿Koishi?"

"Koishi… Digamos que es su amiga"

"¿Quién es Koishi?"

Rin se llevó una mano a la frente sabiendo muy bien que esto no iba a ser fácil

"Por eso dije que esto sería un dolor de cabeza…"

Algo melancólica y estresado por igual, Rin se acercó a Hoshiko y tras sentarse junto a ella en la cama, comenzó a retirar el empapado vendaje casero que tenía en su brazo

.

"…"

Nitori observaba en silencio

Habían sido un par de minutos desde que Rin comenzó a revisar el brazo de Hoshiko

"¿Cómo se ve?"

Incapaz de mantener el silencio durante un segundo más, preguntó preocupada

"No sé cómo explicarlo… El humano hizo algo raro… Todo está hecho un desastre y no puedo ver bien… Me recuerda a algunos de los cuerpos que llevo a la Llamas Ardientes"

Rin y Nitori permanecieron en silencio mientras Rin seguía inspeccionando la carne muerta de Hoshiko

"Rin… ¿En serio crees que este Humano sepa algo del Horno Nuclear?"

"¿Escuchaste su explicación, cierto?"

Nitori asintió con suavidad

"… Dijo algo de núcleos… Y un Arma…"

Rin observó a Nitori durante algunos segundos, y entonces explico sus preocupaciones

"Nitori… ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Okuu cuando se comió a Yatagarasu? Esos dos humanos tuvieron que venir todo el camino hasta el Inframundo para detenerla… Nitori… ¿Qué pasaría si ese poder crea más situaciones como la de Okuu? ¿Y si realmente es un arma que puede destruir Gensokyo?"

Las dudas de Rin eran lógicas

"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡La Diosa Kanako nos dio ese poder para el bien de Gensokyo!"

Nitori creía firmemente que la situación de Utsuho Reiuji, la mejor amiga de Rin, había sido un accidente.

"Nitori… Ella dijo que millones de otros Humanos murieron"

"¡…!"

"Si es algo así de peligroso…"

"¡Miente!"

Nitori levantó aun más su voz

"¡En toda la historia de Gensokyo, jamás había habido una situación en la que 'Millones' hayan muerto!"

"Nitori…"

Rin no quería presionar a Nitori más de la cuenta, pero no podía ignorar esa posibilidad

"Nitori ¿Qué vas a hacer si algo como eso resulta ser posible? ¿Qué harás si tu equipo descubre un arma capaz de matar a millones de Humanos y Youkai? ¿Tomarás la responsabilidad?"

"… Yo"

Nitori no tenía una respuesta para aquellas preguntas, jamás se había planteado una situación en la que pudiera hacer tantos estragos, era cierto que algunas de sus invenciones hasta ahora habían causado problemas a la Villa de los Humanos, problemas como destruir casas, o arruinar cultivos… Pero nunca nada a tal magnitud

Al ver como Nitori no podía responder, Rin cambió la pregunta

"Nitori, ¿Por qué bajaste todo el camino hasta aquí solo por este Humano?"

"… No podía perder esta oportunidad… Nuestro equipo necesita este conocimiento"

"¿Es el conocimiento más importante que tu propia vida?"

Aquella pregunta era algo que Nitori ya había respondido hace mucho tiempo

"Nunca… Pero no puedo dejar que esta oportunidad se me escape de las manos, este Humano es uno en un millón"

Se decía que durante la historia de Gensokyo había registros de al menos un millón de Forasteros, seres humanos de las afueras de la Barrera Protectora de Gensokyo.

Pero hasta ahora ninguno había podido explicar que es la Energia Nuclear

"¿Te refieres a como todos los Forasteros hasta ahora no saben nada acerca de la Energía Nuclear?"

Nitori asiente ligeramente observando como Rin comienza a cambiar el vendaje de Hoshiko

"Es verdad que hemos encontrado muy pocos Forasteros con vida, mucho menos Forasteros que tengan gran conocimiento del mundo de afuera, pero…"

Rin no podía permitir que Nitori desperdiciara su vida

"Pero eso no significa que deberías de apostarlo todo por un simple Humano, ya habrá otra oportunidad en el futuro, no hay nada de malo en retirarse de una batalla"

"No quiero retirarme… ¡Orin! ¡Tal vez sea pequeña!… ¡Pero nosotros los Kappas de la Montaña nos enorgullecemos de nuestra valentía y sentido del deber!"

Rin realmente parecía dudar de las palabras de Nitori

"¿Tu pueblo se enorgullece de su valentía? ¿Es así? Porque creo haber escuchado a alguien bebiendo en el pasillo~"

Rin dijo con sarcasmo, era obvio que estaba bromeando sobre algo

"¡Waah!"

Pero Nitori se escondió rápidamente debajo de la cama

"Vaya~ Así que tu pueblo es tan valiente como un ratón~"

Con una mano junto a la boca, relamiéndose la lengua, Rin observó altaneramente a Nitori luego de finalmente terminar de cambiar el vendaje de Hoshiko

"Tal vez debería de comerte"

"¿Waah…?"

Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risilla

"Suficiente con las bromas… Vamos Nitori, sal de ahí, tenemos que encontrar a Lady Koishi antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

.

* * *

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 2: VIAJERO / CONFIANZA]**__***************_

_._

"¡Aaaama Koishi!"

"¡Koishi!"

"¡Aaaama Koiishiiii!"

Rin y Nitori habían estado en todos los alrededores del Palacio de las Almas en busca de Koishi

"¡Koishi!"

"¡Ko-!… Es inútil Orin, ¿En serio se encuentra aquí?"

"Lady Satori dijo que Lady Koishi se quedaría un par de días con nosotras, no creo que haya vuelto a la superficie"

"¿En serio existe esta tal Ko–?"

"Nitori, no permitiré que insultes a mi ama, ella existe"

"Ugh… Lo siento Orin, esa no era mi intención, simplemente me sorprende que jamás haya escuchado nada acerca de ella"

"… Es una historia un poco complicada…"

Rin y Nitori entraron al jardín del Palacio de las Almas, un área verde de alrededor de 200 metros cuadrados,

En él se podía encontrar un pequeño estanque artificial repleto de peces, enredaderas, flores de todos los colores y tamaños, arbustos atentamente cuidados, así como una elegante mesita blanca de madera rodeada de 4 sillas del mismo material.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo era el gran cielo azul que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

Éste espacio era una dicotomía perfecta de la vida del subsuelo y la superficie

"¿Huh? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuándo subimos a la superficie?"

Nitori se veía extremadamente confundida

"¡Ah! ¡Ama Koishi!"

Rin ignoró la pregunta de Nitori y corrió en dirección al estanque

"¿Mmm~? ¿Orin?"

Sentada junto al estanque, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Koishi recibió a Rin meneando su brazo de lado a lado, en su mano libre sostenía una resistente caña de pescar de bambú muy bien cuidada

"¡AZUL!"

Koishi no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción al ver a Nitori y su peculiar vestido azul

Esta no era la primera vez que la señorita verde-amarilla veía a aquella pequeña de vestido azul

Durante sus constantes viajes a la superficie para satisfacer su curiosidad ya había visitado la Villa Kappa antes, sin embargo, jamás había intentado hablar con ella

"¿Orin? ¿Con quién estás hablando?"

Pero Nitori no podía verla

"Ama Koishi, esta es Nitori, es parte del Equipo de Investigación para la Revolución Industrial de la Montaña, si no es una molestia, me gustaría que pudiera hablar con ella durante algunos minutos"

"¿Hablar~?"

Koishi observó curiosa a Nitori y entonces se levantó tranquilamente.  
Una vez estuvo de pie, movió la caña de pescar por encima de su cabeza, para entonces poder darse la vuelta sin tener que soltarla

"¿Qué sucede~?"

"¡AH! ¡¿De dónde salió?!"

Asustada, Nitori dio un gran salto al ver como al parpadear una chica con vestido amarillo y toques verdes había aparecido frente a ella

"Cuida el tono de tu voz Nitori, ella es la Ama Koishi, es la Hermana Menor de Ama Satori"

"Entonces si qué existe…"

Nitori tan pálida como sorprendida

"¿Huh~?"

Koishi ladeó la cabeza sin abandonar su característica sonrisa

"No, no importa, disculpe mi rudeza Lady Koishi"

"Koishi~"

Koishi repitió su nombre con una actitud muy risueña

"¿Koishi?"

Nitori pensó que tal vez lo había pronunciado mal

"Solo Koishi está bien~"

Nitori asintió entiendo que a Koishi no le gustaban los títulos

"Koishi, es sobre aquella Humana"

Sabiendo que no tenía un minuto que perder, Nitori fue directamente al grano

"¿Qué Humana~?"

Pero Koishi actuaba como si jamás hubiera escuchado nada acerca de esto

"¿La Humana que se encuentra en el Palacio de las Almas?"

Koishi llevó un dedo a su mejilla y pensó profundamente, Nitori la observaba confundida, pero entonces Koishi dio un pequeño salto de alegría al entender las palabras de Nitori

"¡Oh~! ¡Ella~!"

Nitori estaba realmente confundida

"Eh… Si… como decía… ¿Puedo llevarla conmigo a la superficie?"

"¿Mmm~?"

"Está herida, sin el cuidado adecuado no creo qué–"

"Estará bien~"

Pero Koishi se dio la vuelta sin querer escuchar más y comenzó a sentarse otra vez

"… Koishi, disculpa, pero no parece que vaya a estar bien"

"Dije que estará bien~"

Koishi ignoró por completo a Nitori

"Por favor reconsidera la situación, ¡Ese Humano va a–!"

"Ruidosa"

"¿¡…!?"

En ese momento Nitori pudo sentir como algo invisible apuñalaba su cabeza

"Estás molestando al Señor Pez"

Estaba claro que Koishi había hecho algo

"…"

Sin sus inventos para ayudarle, Nitori permaneció en silencio con el único deseo de no querer iniciar una lucha innecesaria, no se encontraba en su territorio, estaba en medio del inframundo, nadie vendría en su rescate aun si algo pasaba

"Ama Koishi…"

Pero entonces Rin comenzó a hablar por ella

"Siento mucho la insistencia, pero lo que dice Nitori es cierto… Aquel Humano se encuentra en muy mal estado en este momento y desafortunadamente no creo que haya nadie en el Inframundo capaz de ayudarlo, puede que Yuugi Hoshiguma y otros Oni puedan retrasar lo inevitable, pero si quiere que sobreviva necesita dejarla ir a la superficie"

Las palabras de Rin eran amables

"… ¿Orin?"

Koishi observo a Rin con tristeza

Rin observó a Koishi con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, era obvio que ella se sentía inútil por no poder ser de ayuda a la amiga de su querida Ama

"¡P-Por favor! ¡Quiero salvarla!"

Nitori juntó ambas de sus manos y se inclinó rogando por su permiso

"…"

Koishi regresó su mirada al estanque, y observó el rostro de su reflejo

"¿Ama Koishi?"

"Orin…"

Koishi sonrió al mirar algo dentro de sus ojos

"¿Si, Ama Koishi?"

"¿Quieres un pez~?"

"Me encantaría Ama Koishi"

En ese momento Koishi se levantó y colocó su caña de pescar entre sus piernas mientras sacaba un pequeño pez de un balde que tenía a su lado

"No tenemos tiempo para–"

"Los peces son deliciosos~"

Koishi interrumpió las palabras de Nitori

"¿Huh?"

"¡Los peces son muy ricos~!"

Koishi repitió con otras palabras

"Tiene razón Ama Koishi, son deliciosos"

Rin asintió mientras tomaba el pequeño pez de las manos de una de sus atesoradas Amas

"…"

Nitori permaneció en silencio sin saber que hacer

Luego de entregarle el pez a Rin, Koishi regresó a su asiento… Y con una pequeña voz débil y algo desganada dijo

"Está bien"

"¡¿…?!"

"Dije que está bien"

Dándole una mordida a aquel pez, Rin sonrió finalmente aliviada

"Si Orin dice que necesita ayuda, entonces necesita ayuda"

Koishi parecía un poco triste

"… ¡Muchas gracias por su comprensión Lady Koishi!"

"Solo Koishi"

Koishi miró a Nitori por encima de su hombro, sonriendo melancólicamente

"¡Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, Koishi!"

"¡Ah!"

Y entonces su atención fue robada en un instante

"¡Otro, otro!"

Koishi sintió un pez picar el anzuelo y comenzó a luchar con el

"¡Tengo que pescar muchos peces para comer con todos!"

Koishi luchaba ferozmente con un pequeño pez de no más de 10 centímetros de largo.

"¡Muchas gracias por ser tan considerada Ama Koishi!"

Rin rio en voz baja agradeciendo la bondad de su ama

"¡Uhm~! ¡Comeremos peces con todos!"

"¡Muchas gracias!"

"Ahahaha~"

Pescar no era más que un juego para Koishi  
Un juego cuya felicidad quería compartir con todos

"¡Te tengo!"

Y así Koishi atrapó otro pequeño pez con el que compartiría su felicidad con sus seres queridos

_._

_**************** __**[ARCO 2: VIAJERO / ANOMALIA] **__****************_

_._

Una hermosa y adorable sacerdotisa con un traje rojo y blanco de mangas sueltas y hombros descubiertos se encontraba barriendo la entrada a su templo, un gran moño rojo adornaba su cabeza, y sus ojos marrones eran inusualmente normales.

Junto a ella, una voluptuosa mujer rubia con ojos dorado oscuro lleva un parasol rosado.  
Su vestido rosa, púrpura, y blanco se infla majestuosamente, y un sombrero rosa con una cinta roja delante rodea delicadamente su cabeza

"Reimu, ¿no harás nada al respecto?"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

La sacerdotisa de nombre Reimu finalmente había terminado de limpiar y se encontraba en el proceso de descansar después de un trabajo bien hecho

"Pensé que a la grandiosa sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei le molestaría una irregularidad como esa en Gensokyo"

La hermosa chica rubia observaba a la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa juguetona

"Pero parece que me equivoque~"

Entonces sacó una silla de playa a través de una extraña grieta dimensional, y se sentó junto a Reimu a descansar y disfrutar de la brisa del aire protegida del sol por el techo de aquel pequeño templo Shinto

"¿Podrías no dormirte aquí Yukari? Asustas a los creyentes"

"¿Cuáles creyentes?"

Yukari respondió, burlándose

"¡P-Para tu información tengo muchísimos creyentes que vienen a donar a mi templo muuuuuuy a menudo!"

"Si~ si~"

Yukari hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que Reimu no engañaba a nadie

"Si no harás nada entonces significa que no te molesta que juegue con ella… ¿Verdad?"

Reimu observó a Yukari despreocupada, entonces sacó una manzana de entre sus largas mangas y comenzó a comerla

"Sírvete, no creo que suceda nada… Aunque sería bueno que la ayudes a que llegue al templo lo más pronto posible, si no regresa de donde vino seguro no tenga una segunda oportunidad"

"Oh~ Qué amable de tu parte Reimu~ ¿Me permites jugar con ella hasta hartarme solo para luego escoltarla de vuelta a casa~? No sabía que eras esa clase de chica~"

Las mejillas de Reimu se ruborizaron ligeramente tras escuchar a Yukari insinuar algo en relación a un tema de adultos

"Yukari… Aun si te dijera que no hagas nada terminarás haciéndolo igualmente, ambas lo sabemos, es por eso que… ¿Solo sé suave con ella está bien?"

"No lo prometo~"

"Haah…"

Reimu dio un largo y agotado suspiro.  
No era una broma decir que Reimu se cansaba más de lidiar con Yukari que de barrer y limpiar todo aquel templo de arriba abajo

Yukari cubrió su boca con una mano y rio jovialmente en voz baja

"Realmente eres un caso Reimu"

A Yukari realmente le agradaba aquella Sacerdotisa blanco y rojo, para ella, Reimu era algo así como una compañera de juegos bastante preciada

Ambas chicas se quedaron quietas en silencio, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de aquel Templo

"Pero… ¿No te parece extraño?"

Sin embargo, Yukari se veía un poco curiosa

"¿Huh?"

Para Reimu, era algo extremadamente raro que Yukari mostrara tanto interés en un simple Forastero

"Piénsalo por un segundo… Hace un par de días pude sentir una perturbación en la Gran Barrera alrededor de Gensokyo, y cuando fui a investigar una extraña mujer humana apareció junto al bosque de los Youkai"

Reimu no parecía muy interesada y se esforzaba por hacerlo notar

"Reimu, hey"

Pero Reimu no la escuchaba…

"Haaah"

Yukari suspiró algo decepcionada

"Reimu ¿por qué pude sentir su llegada a Gensokyo? ¿Cómo es que aquella humana pudo sobrevivir vagando durante más de 10 horas a través de la planicie que llevaba hacia el Campo de Flores de Yuuka? ¿Por qué no se encontró con ningún otro Youkai? ¿Por qué la sensación que tuve segundos antes de su llegada era tan extremadamente perturbadora? En primer lugar, no es como si pudiera sentir a cada humano que llega a este lugar"

Yukari no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo por la situación, simplemente le parecía algo demasiado extraño todo esto.

"Si fuera así tendría muchísima comida todos los días~"

Yukari sonrió haciendo una broma respecto a ese último detalle  
Se viese por donde se viese, la sonrisa de Yukari era tenebrosa

_****Ñom****_

Reimu le dio una gran mordida más a su manzana

"No estoy del todo segura Yukari, pero si no causa ningún problema entonces no tengo porque hacer nada"

Algo impresionada por la respuesta desinteresada de Reimu, Yukari cruzó ambas de sus piernas, observando aquella Sacerdotisa algo curiosa

"Reimu, ¿Nunca te has preguntado que podría pasar si no actúas a tiempo?"

"¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿La más Youkai de las Youkai está enseñándome sobre responsabilidad?"

Reimu parecía algo irritada de todo ese cuestionamiento

"A diferencia de ti yo puedo dormir, comer y jugar todo lo que quiera, es mi trabajo"

"Vaya trabajo el tuyo"

Reimu realmente estaba irritada

Sin moverse de la silla, Yukari introdujo su mano dentro de una grita dimensional y ésta apareció justo al lado de la mejilla de Reimu

"Ya~ Ya~ Enojarte va a hacer que tengas arrugas"

Y con esa mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro

Reimu se quedó quieta, permitiendo el contacto, pero viéndose claramente más y más irritada

"Qué linda sacerdotisa~"

"**¡YUUUUKAAAARIIIII!"**

Y con un grito desgarrador se levantó y comenzó a dar grandes y fuertes zancadas en dirección a Yukari


	5. Arco 3 l Alivio

.

****************** **[RESOLUCIÓN] ********************  
.

"¡Hola ***!"

En medio de esta enorme habitación una hermosa mujer se acerca hacia mí con gran y suma tranquilidad, su amable, cálida y radiante sonrisa siempre había brillado con la gran intensidad de mil soles, su largo y sedoso cabello era más hermoso que la mejor de las sedas, y su bella e inmortal figura siempre fue una esperanza para todos nosotros.

"¡Maestra!"

Mi maestra me observa dar un muy pequeño salto de alegría, poder servirle siempre me había llenado de orgullo. Ella era una mujer comprensiva, siempre firme y decidida. Todos sabían que no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer, y es por esto que desde el día que la conocí siempre soñaba ser como ella

"***, lamento tener que molestarte cuando hoy es tu día libre, ¿Pero podrías ser tan amable de ayudarme con el entrenamiento de los nuevos discípulos? Saori, la esposa del entrenador designado el día de hoy, entró en labor de parto hace algunos unos minutos, no puedo forzarlo a permanecer con los discípulos cuando ella lo necesita más que nunca… Además, él siempre me había contado que quería estar presente durante el nacimiento de su pequeño… Lo siento tanto por ser tan egoísta y pedirte algo como esto en este día… ¡Pero mi corazón no puede soportar la idea de separarlo de su familia en un momento como éste!"

Mi maestra no tenía que explicármelo, ella sabía mejor que nadie que yo estaba dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes sin importar las que éstas fueran, que incluso estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida por ella en ese mismo instante si así me lo pidiera

'La Maestra no duda de mí'

Una situación como esta no era algo que pusiera a prueba mi confianza, a diferencia de muchos otros creyentes algo tan pequeño como esto no era algo que me molestaba, sabía mejor que nadie que mi Maestra no dudaba de la fe o de la convicción de ningún discípulo, ella siempre creyó ciegamente en todos sus seguidores, pequeños y grandes, Humanos y No-Humanos por igual

Luego de servir tanto tiempo a su lado comprendí que el motivo por el cual ella era tan detallada durante sus explicaciones no era para convencernos, si no para poder dejar salir algunos de los sentimientos que ella había decidido guardar en su corazón con tal de no perturbar a sus pequeños

"¡Sí, Maestra!"

Servir a mi Maestra me dio un propósito, algo por lo que vivir, me llenó de orgullo y satisfacción y me enseñó el valor del trabajo duro. Algo que muchos de los nuevos discípulos no entienden, últimamente muchos de los novatos abandonan nuestras enseñanzas tras el paso de algunos meses

'El entrenamiento es muy duro, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto?, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer aquello?, La Maestra necesita darnos más libertad'

Todas excusas de tristes y patéticos seres vivos que no saben lo que significa ser agradecidos, ¿Por qué no habría de ayudar a mi Maestra a deshacerse de algunos idiotas que solo vienen a perder el tiempo?... Además, entrenarlos me ayudará mucho a hacer algo de ejercicio y reducir el estrés

"¿Mmm? Vaya~ *** Hoy te ves muy feliz~"

"¿M-maestra?"

Que mi Maestra note mis sentimientos me hace sonrojar, ella es una persona muy atenta, cuidadosa, considerada y amable que siempre estaba dispuesta a dar su mano a aquel que la necesite

"No tienes por qué avergonzarte pequeña~ Sé que estarás bien, eres una de mis mejores discípulos después de todo, desde el día que te conocí siempre has hecho tu trabajo de la manera más diligente, estoy segura de que puedes con un par de iniciados~"

'Ah~ Aaah~'

Sus pensamientos, acciones y deseos siempre eran tan puros, considerados e inocentes.  
No importaba lo retorcidos o perversos que fueran mis pensamientos, ella siempre creía en mí y permanecía ante sus ojos como un pequeño ángel

'¡Kyaaaaah~!'

Y para este pequeño ángel, ella era mi Diosa, mi luz guía, el farol al que siempre se dirige mi navío, mi todo

'¡Mi maestra es la mejor~!'

"¿***?"

Mi Maestra me observó con ambos de sus grandes y hermosos ojos color avellana llenos de fuerza y vitalidad

"¡¿Si, maestra?!"

"¿Cómo se siente tu cuerpo?"

Esta era una pregunta que mi Maestra había comenzado a hacerme últimamente

La razón de su pregunta era algo obvia, pero hace mucho tiempo me prometí que sin importar lo que pasara yo siempre le iba a contestar con las mismas palabras

"¿Mmm? No ha habido cambios, se siente bien~"

Mi maestra me observó fijamente durante algunos segundos, sus ojos parecían dudar de mis palabras… Eso me lastimó, no es como si le hubiera mentido a mi Maestra, en realidad me sentía bien… Ella permaneció inmóvil, en su rostro permaneció su amable sonrisa… Sin embargo…

"Ya veo…"

Incluso una idiota como yo podía notar que detrás de ese rostro se encontraba una insegura mujer llena de dudas y preocupaciones

"***…"

"¿Si maestra?"

Su tono de voz era ligeramente melancólico, como una de sus discípulas más adeptas me enorgullecía de mi habilidad para entender a mi Maestra… Sin embargo, era en momentos como éste en dónde yo deseaba dejar de hacerlo, aunque sea solo por algunos minutos.

"¿Podrías recordarme cuantos años llevas sirviendo a este templo?"

"¿Mmm?"

Llevando un dedo a mi barbilla fingí ser una linda y estúpida niña incapaz de entender la razón de aquella pregunta

"Si esta vieja memoria no me falla… Han sido 126 años Maestra"

"126 Años…"

Mi maestro repitió aquel número bajando ligeramente su mirada

"Entiendo…"

Podía notar como mi maestra luchaba con sus propios sentimientos, tratando de no mostrar debilidad

"¿Maestra?"

Mi Maestra comenzó a actuar así desde que cumplí 105 años, y desde entonces cada año sin excepción, durante el día de mi cumpleaños, ella se reunía conmigo para hacerme la misma pregunta

"…Entiendo"

Cada año, en la misma fecha, alrededor de las 02:00 PM, ella se acercaba a charlar conmigo, a iluminarme con su hermosa sonrisa  
Año con año, siempre sin falta, durante un día soleado, durante un día nublado  
En tiempos de paz y en tiempos de guerra…  
Cada año…

'… ¿Entonces por qué? …'

Esta era la primera vez… Que la había visto mostrar este rostro

"***"

Su tono de voz era tan extraño, tan distante, en todo este tiempo jamás la había escuchado así

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor, olvida mi instrucción acerca de ayudar a los iniciados"

'… ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué me miras así?'

"Si maestra"

Pero no podía negarme, después de todo, sin importar que pase… Ella era mi maestra

"…"

Guardando silencio permanecí de pie, juntando ambas de mis manos, esperando más instrucciones de mi Diosa. Mi Maestra se veía extremadamente afligida, y aunque pude notar como hizo varios intentos por hablar, no podía escuchar ninguna palabra salir de su boca.

.

"Hoy… ¡Hoy tendremos un festín!"

Finalmente, mi Maestra gritó estas palabras, su comportamiento era muy inusual.  
Exageraba todos y cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de sus movimientos eran rígidos, forzados

"¿Un festín?"

Pero no podía… No quería lastimar a mi Maestra más de lo que ya lo había hecho

"Un festín en tu honor, ***"

… No quería …

"¿Maestra?"

… En ese instante pude sentir como sus suaves manos acariciaban mi arrugado rostro

"Hoy beberemos hasta caer dormidas, ***"

Pude sentir como su cálido cuerpo se acercaba a mí, cómo su espalda se encorvaba ligeramente para poder sostener mi rostro

"Pero… Maestra… Jamás… Jamás ha bebido en… Toda su vida…"

"***… Hoy… Yo… Hoy quiero beber"

"¿M-Maestra?"

Pude sentir a mi maestra guiando cuidadosamente mi rostro hasta su pecho, pude sentir su barbilla descansando inmóvil en mi corona de plata… Pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba… Como su corazón latía con fuerza…

Mi Maestra estaba asustada

Mi Maestra… La persona más fuerte que jamás hubiera conocido, la persona más amable en este mundo, la persona que me dio algo por lo que luchar… Tenía miedo

"Maestra… ¿Está usted bien?"

"Estoy bien ***… No sucede nada… Yo… Solo… ¿Bebamos sí? … No tiene que ser un festín… Solo nosotras solas estará bien… Nadie lo sabrá… Por favor…"

"Maestra…"

Mi Maestra me necesitaba más que nunca…  
Aquella mujer que sufrió la traición de su propia gente, que sufrió del odio y de la ira de sus seres más queridos, que fue profanada, olvidada y abandonada solo porque algunas personas no podían comprender el verdadero significado de su bondad

"Maestra…"

Podía escuchar pequeños, débiles sollozos que provenían desde lo más profundo de su pecho, mi Maestra estaba sufriendo… mi Maestra necesitaba de mí… Aquella gran mujer que prometió jamás volver a mostrar debilidad ante nadie… Estaba llorando… Justo frente a mí.

"Maestra yo…"

Yo… No podía… No quería que sufriera… Tenía que ayudar a mi Maestra, era mi deber, mi oportunidad de hacer algo por ella…

'Maestra…'

Pero… Yo… Si lo hacía…

'¡Maestra…!'

¡Pero si lo hacía entonces…!

Mi maestra me observaba suplicante, todo lo que ella quería de mí era un 'Sí, Maestra' todo lo que quería de mí era un 'Solo por hoy'… un 'Solo una copa', un 'Este será nuestro secreto'…  
Nada más… Ni nada menos… Eso era todo lo que quería…

.

"… Maestra… Me halaga, pero no puedo permitirlo"

Pero me separé lentamente de su cálido abrazo utilizando toda la fuerza de ambas de mis manos…

Todo lo que mi Maestra quería… Era mi apoyo… Pero yo sabía que, si accedía a ayudarla, ella abandonaría su puesto como nuestra luz, como nuestra esperanza…

Aun si nadie más lo sabía… Ella lo haría, ella lo recordaría, habría probado el sabor del vino… Habría roto su voto ante los Dioses… Y eso era algo que no podía permitir

"¿*–***?"

Mi Maestra se veía tan confundida… Su rostro era una horrible mezcla de miedo, tristeza, confusión y desesperanza… Su sufrimiento iba más allá de lo que pudiera ser descrito en palabras… Y no importaba por donde es que la observara… La gran Maestra frente a mí no era la misma mujer que había conocido… Ésta… Ésta era su verdadero yo

"No puedo permitir que sus discípulos la vean así.  
¿Qué sería de nuestro templo si nuestra grandiosa líder se deja vencer por alguna de las tentaciones terrenales?"

Mi Maestra confiaba en mí tanto como para mostrar su verdadero yo, como para enseñarme ese lado suyo que había ocultado durante cientos de años, como para casi haber roto su promesa hacía sí misma y hacia los Dioses… Como para mostrar el lado de la pequeña y frágil niña que era mi Maestra… No importaba que… No podía traicionar su confianza, mi amor hacia ella era tal que no podía aceptar que ella abandonara todo solo por alguien como yo.

"***…"

Pero mi Maestra seguro pensaba otros cientos de cosas, en su mente todo lo que podía ver eran nubes sobre su cabeza… Apretando sus dientes observó hacia el suelo triste tras haber sido rechazada

"Maestra… Por favor no se confunda, mi felicidad está a su lado Maestra… Sirviéndole como una de los monjes de este templo"

"***…"

Apoyándome en la puntilla de mis pies, estiro ambos brazos para tomar a mi maestra de sus hombros

"…"

Y con una sonrisa llena de amor y esperanza

La espero mientras ella llora hasta cansarse

.

Luego de algunos minutos mi Maestra finalmente parecía haberse recuperado, tomando su mano la llevo hasta mi cama dentro de esa enorme habitación, la ayudo a sentarse y me siento a su lado para poder hablar con tranquilidad

"***… Tienes razón…"

Podía sentir como su cabeza se recostaba en la mía, su temperatura era demasiado alta…  
Todo esto de llorar la había agotado, hablando con un tono nasal, ella me dio una orden más

"…***… Por favor… Olvida lo que pasó"

"…Como ordene, Maestra"

Estaba aliviada de que mi Maestra finalmente comenzara a recuperarse de toda esta situación, mi corazón dolía por no haber escuchado a mis propios deseos… Pero eso no era nada comparado al dolor que hubiera sentido si mi Maestra hubiera abandonado el camino de nuestras enseñanzas

"…***…"

"¿Si, Maestra?"

"… ***… ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre…?"

"¿Uhm?"

"… Por favor…"

.

Cuando era joven, un día fui a dormir en mi propia cama, solo para despertar en un lugar que no era mi casa. En el medio de estas tierras extrañas comencé a vagar sin rumbo durante días y noches sin agua o comida que me salvaran. En aquella planicie, colapsé, a tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros de este templo.

La Maestra me dio asilo, me protegió y me enseñó los peligros de este mundo, Gensokyo

Youkais, seres fantásticos nacidos de la mitología humana abundaban alrededor de todo este lugar, los sustentos de muchos de ellos eran humanos, y de no ser por mi extrema suerte al no encontrarme ninguno durante mi camino, yo hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que muchos de mis predecesores

Los residentes de este mundo conocen a las personas como yo como 'Forasteros', seres provenientes de las afueras de la Barrera de Gensokyo, una barrera que protege a este lugar y que permite a los Dioses y Youkais de este sitio permanecer con vida

El templo de mi Maestra, Myouren, enseñaba las bondades del budismo tanto a Humanos como a Youkai… Sin embargo, muchos de los Humanos temen a mi Maestra, y no tenemos demasiados discípulos como yo… Por no mencionar que hace mucho tiempo, la humanidad traicionó a mi Maestra por temor hacia ella… Nunca los podría perdonar

… Tengo que admitir que al inicio yo no era mejor que algunos de los malagradecidos que vienen a perder su tiempo en este templo… Pero la paciencia, perseverancia y el cuidado de mi maestra me cautivaron

Me enamoré de ella luego de haber vivido en Gensokyo durante más de 10 años… Por supuesto… Durante toda mi vida jamás confesé esto a mi Maestra… Ella es la líder de nuestro templo, no podía distraer sus enseñanzas con una actividad tan carnal como lo es una relación, el simple pensamiento me causaba vergüenza extrema por intentar desviarla de nuestras enseñanzas

Mi Maestra es de todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestro templo, no pueden existir favoritismos… O al menos eso es lo que me dije…

Luego de aceptar mis sentimientos por ella fui incapaz de soportarlo más, intenté con todas mis fuerzas convencer a aldeanos y otros forasteros de que mi Maestra solo quería lo mejor para este mundo, y gracias a mis esfuerzos el número de Humanos bajo el tutelaje de mi Maestra aumentó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para mejorar un poco su reputación y dejar de ser repudiada por los Humanos… Desafortunadamente no fue lo suficiente para levantar el temor que sienten por ella…

Mi Maestra era inmortal… Además de una 'bruja' ante los ojos de otros seres Humanos, ella conoce de artes oscuras, y es capaz de usar Sutras, pergaminos y textos que reúnen las enseñanzas de nuestra escuela, el budismo.

Como ser humana, nunca me opuse a la idea de la inmortalidad, pero el ser inmortal o no dependería únicamente de mi entrenamiento

Se supone que si entrenaba arduamente bajo las enseñanzas de mi Maestra existía la posibilidad de poder recibir la bendición del Dios de este templo, Bishamonten y ganar la vida eterna…

Sin embargo… Sigo envejeciendo día con día… Y es obvio que mi muerte se aproxima con cada segundo…

Maldigo a los Dioses por haberme abandonado… Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero supongo que no fueron los suficientes para cumplir con sus caprichos.

.

"Como ordene, Maestra Byakuren"

"… Y deja de llamarme Maestra…"

"B-Byakuren"

Me daba mucha vergüenza llamarla por su nombre de pila, sin embargo, esta había sido una solicitud personal, no podía negarme

"Mucho mejor…"

"Unn"

Mi maestra sabía que todo este entrenamiento no había funcionado… Qué no iba a funcionar, qué ya era demasiado tarde… Por supuesto que lo hacía, ella era una mujer inteligente y astuta, alguien que siempre tomaba la mejor decisión, el mejor curso de acción, alguien imposible de engañar

"¿***?"

"¿Si Maes–?"

Mi Maestra retiró su cabeza de la mía y se inclinó hacia adelante para observarme inquisitivamente, podía notar algo de ira en su rostro

"¿S-S-Si, Byakuren?"

Era un poco aterrador

"¿Puedo confesarte algo?"

"¿Uhm?"

Me alegraba escuchar que su tono de voz había mejorado un poco luego de mi último pequeño desliz.

Orgullosa de poder serle de utilidad otra vez yo contesté con alegría

"Cuéntele a esta vieja Humana lo que usted quiera, mis labios están sellados"

En ese momento mi viejo corazón saltó cuando mi Maestra, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, la única razón por la que seguía con vida, la persona que me rescató de una muerte segura, que me dio un propósito, comida, ropa y alimento… Me robó un largo y cálido beso

"Te amo"

Incapaz de contenerme, abrazo a mi Maestra.

Y con lágrimas de felicidad en nuestros ojos, permanecemos en silencio.

.

****************** _**[ALEGRÍA]**_ ******************  
.

_El tiempo se detuvo en medio de esta inagotable oscuridad_

"Ah~ Ah~ De nuevo se olvidaron de ti~"

"…"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?"

"…"

"Fingir que no estoy aquí no cambiará las cosas, Yo"

_Un pequeño sollozo puede escucharse en medio de ningún lugar_

"Ah~ Ah~ Ahí vas, llorando otra vez~"

"Sniff… Sniff…"

"Venga ya, ¿Alégrate quieres?"

"Sniff… Yo… Yo…"

"Tcht… Eres una llorona"

Yo y mi otro Yo continuábamos nuestra rutina diaria  
Yo abusaba de mí, y Yo fingía ser abusada

"Sniff… Dime Yo… Sniff… ¿Por qué Papá…? Sniff…"

"O hablas o lloras ¿Decídete, quieres?

"Sniff…"

"Tcht… Vale, lo dejaré pasar esta vez…"

Yo tuvo piedad

"Hmm… ¿Por qué será hoy? Veamos…"

"Sniff…"

"Supongo que… Porque eras extremadamente llorona, a ningún padre le agradan las chicas que no hacen más que llorar de tristeza todo el tiempo, si yo tuviera una hija como tú yo también te hubiera abandonado"

"… Sniff… Pero…"

"¿Ohoh~? ¿Pero~? ¿Pero qué? ¡Qué raro es que te resistas! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya! ¡Escúpelo!"

"No estoy triste…"

"¿Huh?"

"No estoy triste…"

"¿Entonces por qué lloras?"

"***… *** Es feliz…"

"¿Y qué si es feliz? Ella te abandonó a tu suerte"

"Pero ella es feliz…"

"¡¿Haah?! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?"

"Feliz…"

"Tcht, no sé para qué pregunto, la respuesta es ridículamente obvia"

"Feliz…"

"Ajá"

"***…"

"Si, te oí la primera vez"

"*** es feliz…"

"Qué si maldita sea, ya puedes callarte"

"Feliz…"

"Hey"

"Feliz…"

"Cállate"

"Fe–"

"Pero tú jamás lo serás"

"…"

"Tcht"

.

"Ha… Haha… Dime Yo… ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?"

Esta era una pregunta que Yo había hecho millones de veces… Pero por alguna razón… Esta vez… Se sentía diferente

"_Porque rompiste las reglas"_

Lo suficiente como para que Yo respondiera seriamente por una vez

"Heheheheh"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Y a quién le importan esas malditas reglas?"

Yo sonrió

"Buena pregunta"

Finalmente…

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes

.

* * *

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 3: ALIVIO / NITORI]**__***************_

_._

En el medio de una de las más grandes y altas de las montañas de Gensokyo existía un pequeño taller que dio la vida a muchos de los más grandes (y extraños) avances tecnológicos de la tierra.

Este taller que contenía un sinfín de herramientas, planos, artilugios, cachivaches, componentes, prototipos y experimentos fallidos y que estaban por fallar. Este lugar era tan maravilloso como peligroso para cualquiera que pusiera un pie dentro de él, y a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, este también era el segundo hogar de Nitori, una pequeña y alegre joven que se había alejado demasiado de su pueblo cerca del Acantilado Genbu

"Al fin"

Aunque Nitori parecía una pequeña niña, su vida ya había sido tan larga como para rivalizar con muchos de los más sabios ancianos de la Aldea Humana

"He. Sabía que dejar todo dentro del taller y llevar una mochila únicamente con lo necesario sería una buena idea"

Ella al igual que toda la gente de su pueblo tenía un intelecto superior capaz de resolver hasta el más complicado de los acertijos con suma facilidad, pero lo que otras personas no sabían es que mucho de estos acertijos en realidad eran creados por ella misma debido a su curiosidad e insaciable deseo de aprender y mejorar.

Al igual que otros Kappas ella contaba con el poder de manipular el agua, la fuerza para destruir grandes rocas, una destreza increíble y un amor incondicional por las cosas que más les importaba.

"… Bien… Hora de sacarte de aquí"

Nitori traía detrás de su espalda una enorme mochila color azul casi tan grande como todo su cuerpo. Dentro podía observarse el cuerpo dormido de una joven chica sin un brazo

Bajando su mochila con suavidad, ella comenzó a sacar a Hoshiko de su mochila con extrema delicadeza

"No esperaba encontrarme con una Humana en la tierra de los Kishin…"

Kishin… 'Dios Oni'… Esta era otra manera en la que los Kappas se referían a aquellos Youkais con una fuerza, destreza y valentía monstruosa que residían tanto en la superficie cerca de aldeas humanas como en las profundidades del inframundo bajo el mandato de un 'ser superior' con la tarea de mantener el equilibrio de Gensokyo, seres que a pesar de no ser demasiado inteligentes su habilidad, experiencia y competencia para el combate los hacía estar únicamente debajo de algunos Dioses.

Los Oni podían ser identificados fácilmente debido a los cuernos que se erguían orgullosamente en sus cabezas, su amor por la bebida, su pasión por las fiestas, y su insaciable deseo de superar retos y desafíos.

Eran la antítesis perfecta para los Kappas: 'Niños del Río', pequeños Youkais que usualmente utilizaban su gran inteligencia para superar cualquier desafío, cada Kappa decidía especializarse en algo durante su vida, y tal era su amor por su trabajo que muchas veces se olvidaban de todo lo que les rodeaba, haciéndoles llevar una vida bastante solitaria aun cuando tendían a vivir cerca los unos de los otros en un mismo pueblo

"Ni siquiera soy una Yamawaro… No debería de involucrarme con humanos…"

Entre los Kappa existía una pequeña subespecie que abandonaban su aldea cerca del agua en busca de aventuras o una pacífica vida sin preocupaciones sobre las montañas, ellos eran conocidos como Yamawaros 'Hijos de la Montaña'. No existía una gran diferencia entre los Kappas y Yamawaros más allá del cómo se dedicaban a satisfacer sus dietas alimenticias

Desafortunadamente los miembros de la especie Kappa necesitaban ingerir un mínimo de sal en su día a día si deseaban seguir con vida, y esta sal únicamente podía encontrarse en Gensokyo a través de ríos, mares, algunos pequeños depósitos de minerales, órganos humanos conocidos como 'shirikodamas', o bien, ingiriendo sangre

Al decidir no regresar Acantilado Genbu, y por lo tanto a la Aldea Kappa, los Yamawaro tenían que ser más agresivos con otros Youkais y seres humanos, volverse comerciantes, o dedicarse a la minería para poder sobrevivir.

A cambio de reducir en cierta medida la libertad que tenían en sus oficios, conseguían la libertad de poder explorar el mundo a sus anchas… Los Yamawaro eran la clase de Kappa que pensaban que algo así era un intercambio justo

"¿Una Humana… Huh?"

Nitori sostuvo a Hoshiko con una mano y se aseguró de limpiar aquella mesa del tamaño de una cama que había en su taller, apartando un extraño aparato eléctrico con cables a la vista Nitori recostó el cuerpo febril de su invitada encima de ella, en realidad esa si era su propia antigua cama, luego de haber pasado por múltiples modificaciones que le permitían convertirla en una mesa de trabajo, claro está.

"… Me pregunto qué es lo que pensará de mi"

Los Kappas siempre habían visto a los seres humanos como seres vivos que merecían un trato justo y respeto, al igual que ellos, los humanos tendían a ser débiles, pero sobrevivían gracias a su intelecto y habilidad para trabajar como sociedad.

Los Kappa no podían evitar sentir un cierto nivel de respeto hacia los humanos por no haber sido completamente exterminados durante todo este tiempo, aunque los humanos no pensaban lo mismo de ellos.

Para los miembros de la Raza Humana, los Kappas no eran diferente a otros Youkai de Gensokyo, todos eran monstruos con los que no querían lidiar. No tenían ni idea de que los Kappas los han protegido durante cientos de años y de que la mitad de las cosas que se encuentran en su Aldea eran una invención de ellos.

"… De verdad… Me pregunto qué pensará de mi…"

Nitori no era una chica pesimista, pero era muy tímida y realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con otros seres humanos, no entendía porque estaba haciendo algo como esto… Estaba a punto de 'reparar' el brazo de aquel humano que ni siquiera conocía, y todo por… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ese dolor en el pecho que le impulsaba a ayudarla…? ¿Era una buena idea? ¿Qué pasaría si aquella humana la detesta por haber convertido su cuerpo en algo extraño?

"No, basta Nitori Kawashiro"

Nitori llevó ambas de sus manos a sus mejillas y se dio un pequeño golpe para animarse

"No hay que temer, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, yo Nitori Kawashiro entré en el territorio de los Kishin y salí completamente ilesa ¡Aun mejor! ¡Pude conseguir un Forastero con conocimiento acerca del Horno Nuclear! ¡Esto es un paso sin precedentes para el pueblo Kappa! Todo lo que tengo que hacer es salvarla… Eso es todo… ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡El cuerpo humano no debe ser demasiado diferente al de una máquina! ¡Puedo salvarla!"

Pero Nitori… Estaba equivocada

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 3: ALIVIO / HOSHIKO]**__***************_

_._

_El tiempo se movía lentamente dentro de esta interminable oscuridad_

"Parece que la pequeña Kappa está teniendo problemas"

"…"

Una vez más, Yo y mi otro Yo pasábamos el tiempo dialogando en esta eterna oscuridad

"Si no haces nada ella morirá"

"…"

Pero por alguna razón Yo había estado hablando demasiado desde nuestra última discusión

"Entiendo… Ella no es la indicada… ¿Verdad?"

"…"

Siempre diciendo cosas tan extrañas que no puedo comprender…

"Hey, ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Acaso abandonarás a tu hija?"

"…"

Siempre haciendo preguntas incomprensibles y sin sentido…

"Mmm"

Este no era su personaje, no era normal, Yo no debía de actuar así

"Hey"

Era demasiado insistente

"Te estoy hablando"

Demasiado activa

"¿Me estás ignorando?

Demasiado… Viva

"Hey… Tengo una pregunta"

"…"

Traté de ignorarla, pero no había manera alguna de evitar escuchar lo que ella quería decir, no tenía donde esconderme, su presencia era algo que creé para mantenerme ocupada, y ahora era el ser que más temía en este mundo

"… ¿Sí? …"

Escuchar sus palabras era mi única opción

"Dime Yo… ¿Por qué Mamá decidió abandonarme?"

"…"

En ese momento algo dentro de mi comenzó a romperse

"A…"

Aquellas palabras dolían

"Aaah…"

Aquellas palabras me envolvieron en llamas invisibles…

"AaAAAaa…"

Llamas que me estaban matando

"AaAaaaAAaahh…"

Sus palabras estaban penetrándome

Mi cabeza estaba siendo perforada

Mis pensamientos lentamente estaban siendo destrozados

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH… ¡AAAAAAAHH!"

Pero no podía ignorarlas

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Porque sus palabras… Eran verdad

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarlo

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

Yo jamás… Intentaría negarlo

.

Una vez más puedo escuchar la voz de aquel ridículo lugar, la voz de aquel demonio que me lo arrebató todo

**[Tres: Se rechaza un sistema en dónde solo el más fuerte tenga el derecho a gobernar]**

"¡Cállate!"

Las llamas que quemaban todo no eran una ilusión

"¡Fuiste tú quien me hizo esto! ¡Yo jamás quise terminar así!"

Eran la encarnación de toda la ira, toda la angustia, todo el dolor que ella me hizo pasar

**[Tres: Se rechaza un sistema en dónde solo el más fuerte tenga el derecho a gobernar]**

'Silencio'

**[Tr**es**: Se **r**ec**h**aza un **sistema** en d**ó**nde s**o**lo el más **fuerte** tenga el **de**recho a **g**obe**r**nar]**

'¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!'

**[**Tr**e**s: **Tres: **TRReEE—Se^s**:S-S**s—S-s-S-s—Se—E—e—R—r-r—R-**rechaza u**n sS-s-S—s-istema en dó**-N** -N**Nn**de solo el** más f***t**e teng**a** el d/er!2**e**cho a **gobe_**rnar]**

Con locura y tranquilidad entremezcladas recito una a una las reglas creadas y difundidas a través de todo ese lugar por la maldita desgraciada que me hizo esto

.

"**Hieda no Akyuu, Recuerdo Perfecto, Principio Uno: Se facilitará a los Youkai la creación de Incidentes"**

.

Al escucharme mi otro Yo parecía estar sonriendo, su normalmente retorcido tono de alegría era aún más retorcido que nunca, divirtiéndose ante todo este asunto ella comenzó a recitar junto a mí

.

"**Hieda no Akyuu, Recuerdo Perfecto, Principio Dos: Se facilitará a los Humanos la resolución de Incidentes"**

.

Mis mentes dan vueltas solo con pensar en la tercera regla

"Haaa… Haaa… Haaa…"

Y jadeando una vez más, trató de olvidarlo todo

"Solo una vez más…"

"Dilo"

Trato

"Yo, olvídalo una vez más, por favor…"

"Escúpelo"

Trato tanto

"¡OLVÍD–"

.

"**¡¿ACASO NO ERES MEJOR QUE PAPÁ?!"**

.

'¡…!'

"¡¿TU TAMBIÉN VAS A ABANDONAR A UNO DE TUS HIJOS?!"

"…"

"¡¿LES DARÁS LA ESPALDA A TODOS ELLOS?!"

***Crack***

"Ha… Haha…"

Es verdad…

"Hahahah…"

Ya no me importa…

"Hahahahaha…"

Ya no me importaba nada…

Con el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose otra vez, recito la penúltima de aquellas reglas que pude leer a través de los manuscritos de mi vieja amiga Akyuu

.

"**Hieda no Akyuu, Recuerdo Perfecto, Principio Tres: Se rechaza un sistema en dónde solo el más fuerte tenga el derecho a gobernar"**

.

Tenía que aceptarlo

"Se rechaza un sistema en dónde la estabilidad de Gensokyo se vea comprometida"

Sin importar lo que hiciera… Jamás podría olvidarlas realmente

"Cualquier amenaza a estos principios deberá de ser eliminada inmediatamente"

Aun si me escondía detrás de mi propia locura, jamás podría dejarlas atrás

"No importa qué"

Reuniendo todo mi coraje, grito en medio de este maldito espacio sellado con todas mis fuerzas

.

"**¡¿PERO A QUIÉN DIABLOS LE IMPORTAN TUS MALDITAS REGLAS, REIMU?!"**

.

"Por un demonio, ya era hora"

¿Reglas?

"¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

¿A quién le importaban esas malditas reglas?

"Ahahahahaahaha…"

"No sabes lo molesto que fue"

Solo tenía que crear las mías

"¡Ahahahahahahahahah~~!"

"Pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta"

_Y ahora tenía el poder hacerlo_

"Te extrañé tanto... Hoshiko"

.

_En medio de esta profunda e interminable oscuridad_

_Había llegado la hora de cumplir con sus expectativas_


	6. Arco 4 l Intervención

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO NINGUNO: PUBLICIDAD DESCARADA]**__***************_

_._

_Yo._

_Sé que dije que no habría otra "nota del autor" en toda la historia, pero quería hacerles saber a todos aquí y ahora (antes de que termine enterrado en esta locura que estoy creando) que tengo Twitter (Arroba: Regolant) y que sois libres de taggearme si tienen algo interesante que mostrarme (O sí simplemente quieren decirme "hola"… Créanme, aprecio cualquier palabra acerca de este fic, últimamente se ha convertido en algo así como mi orgullo y felicidad saber que a la gente le agrada esta historia y cualquier comentario… Positivo o negativo… se ha convertido en algo extremadamente preciado para mí…)._

_Por si se lo preguntaban… Sí, voy a comenzar a publicar actualizaciones regulares acerca del progreso de esta obra y algunos teasers de arcos futuros en los que estoy trabajando en esa cuenta de Twitter._

_Advertencia: Retwitteo muchas cosas, fanarts y animación de Touhou por lo regular (nada NSFW) Así que… No lo sé, ¿puede que encuentren esos retweets geniales?… Como sea, lamento si este mensaje los ha molestado, nos vemos pronto._

_Posdata: Todo esto sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza…_

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 4: INTERVENCIÓN / CURIOSIDAD]**__***************_

_._

A las orillas de un estanque oculto por la basta y verde flora de un bosque, Yukari se encontraba disfrutando cómodamente de una de sus largas y famosas siestas de media tarde.

Usualmente ella dormía en un espacio completamente separado de Gensokyo, protegida ante los peligros que pudieran encontrarse en esta tierra fantásticamente peligrosa, sin embargo, hoy ella quería disfrutar un poco de la brisa, la paz, y la tranquilidad que solamente podía ofrecer aquel Estanque del Sapo Gigante.

"¿Hmmnn…?"

Pero sin previo aviso, algo interrumpió su profundo sueño.

"Ngh…"

Yukari dio una pequeña y tierna vuelta en su lugar, quejándose mientras despertaba.

"¿Mi señora?"

Una hermosa mujer de ojos amarillos y corto cabello color dorado la observaba con una ligera pero sincera preocupación en sus ojos.

"Discúlpeme… ¿La desperté?"

Aquella bella mujer había estado completamente tranquila, en silencio, sin molestar a nadie, leyendo un libro de física cuántica que su ama le había obsequiado mientras hacía de guardia para ella, pero la posibilidad de haber despertado a Yukari al darle la vuelta a la hoja no era tan descabellada en su cabeza.

Un largo vestido de color blanco cubría el cuerpo de esta señorita del cuello hasta los pies, y encima de este un largo tabardo rectangular de color azul recaía sobre sus hombros, estirándose a través de su alta figura y mostrando al mundo frente a ella un bello estampado color blanco de apariencia espiritual.

Sobre su cabeza se erigía un curioso sombrero blanco con la forma de dos… ¿Orejas?

Aquel gran e interesante sombrero con sellos Onmyoji de color amarillo desperdigados protegían dos suaves y peludas orejas de zorro, cada una de ellas con una pequeña esfera de color azul claro en las puntas por encima de la tela, creando así la apariencia de un sombrero de Arlequín sin realmente llegar a ser tan ridículo como uno.

Finalmente, a su espalda 9 grandes y esponjosas colas de zorro mostraban al mundo su larga vida y gran sabiduría.

"Yaaaaaawn… ¿Ran~?"

Ran Yakumo era una dama extremadamente propia y educada, ella era una ex-miembro de la raza de youkai conocida coloquialmente como 'Kitsune', zorros dotados con gran inteligencia que durante el transcurso de su existencia adquirían la capacidad de utilizar poderes mágicos.

Según las leyendas, los Kitsune son zorros comunes que consiguen una cola adicional cada 100 años de vida, llegando a adquirir 9 colas para la edad de 800 años. A pesar de ser seres vivos reacios y muy desconfiados, son youkai extremadamente leales y fieles con las personas que logran ganarse su confianza.

"Así es, mi señora"

Durante su tiempo sirviendo a Yukari, Ran había adquirido la habilidad de adaptarse a una infinidad de situaciones al tener que lidiar con todas y cada una de las locuras en las que se veía envuelta su querida ama. Ella era su mano derecha y familiar, había abandonado su vida de libertad como Kitsune para transformarse en un 'Shikigami'. Espíritus elementales o antiguos youkai que realizan un contrato de servidumbre en la que sacrifican su libertad a cambio de compartir el poder de sus amos y obtener una vida más segura.

"Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?"

Pero Ran era más que solo un familiar.

"Ya casi es hora de la cena mi señora"

Era una amiga, un verdadero miembro de la familia Yakumo.

.

Yukari se levantó lentamente de la suave y cómoda hamaca en la que estaba recostada y llevando una mano a su cabeza lentamente comenzó a despertarse, había estado profundamente dormida hasta este momento.

"¡…!"

Su cuerpo dio un pequeño saltito

"¿Pasa algo, Señora Yukari?"

"Ran… Ve por Chen"

"¿Ir…? ¿Por Chen?"

Chen Yakumo, una adorable chica de actitud infantil que servía a Ran como su Shikigami, al ser la familiar de un Shikigami su poder de combate no era demasiado alto, además de que su inteligencia no era, pero para nada, destacable… Aun así, ella era una parte fundamental de aquella pequeña familia, era la alegría y el orgullo de Ran, así como un ser querido para Yukari.

"Algo perturbó la Barrera Hakurei"

Uno de los poderes de Yukari era el de detectar Incidentes, grandes problemas de amenaza variable que acontecían con gran frecuencia, estos eventos sin duda eran la fuente de muchos de los dolores de cabeza de Reimu y otros humanos, pero también jugaban un rol fundamental para poder mantener el equilibrio de Gensokyo, eso significaba que acabar con el origen de todos y cada uno de ellos no era una opción.

"Entiendo… Iré por ella de inmediato. ¿Deberíamos de enviar un cuervo a investigar?"

"Zenki y Goki deben de estar cansados de ayudarme"

Yukari bromeó acerca de cómo sus más pequeños familiares no habían parado de luchar por sus derechos laborales aun luego de haber pasado tantos años.

"Además, son demasiado lentos, iré personalmente a encargarme de lo que esté pasando"

"¿No prefiere que la acompañemos Señora Yukari?"

Ran estaba lista para el combate.

"Mi pequeña~ ¿Acaso dudas de tu Ama? Si solo tomará unos minutos"

Ran se avergonzó de sí misma al escuchar la respuesta de su ama.  
Sin embargo Yukari, con una sonrisa, abrió un largo y extraño portal dimensional.

"No te preocupes, solo asegúrate de que Chen esté a salvo hasta que regrese"

"Como ordene"

Ran hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

"Ve al Templo Hakurei en cuánto termines, hay que contarle a la señorita roja-blanca"

Yukari entró en su portal y antes de desaparecer por completo se despidió agitando su mano.

Aliviada, Ran se levantó con una sonrisa, dispuesta a completar su tarea.

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 4: INTERVENCIÓN / PELIGRO]**__***************_

_._

'… Lady Yukari se veía preocupada'

Ran pensaba para sí misma mientras caminaba sobre una serie de largas carreteras rodeadas de edificios, todos y cada uno de ellos creados utilizando las mejores técnicas arquitectónicas que solo podían ofrecer diversas culturas separadas por el tiempo y el espacio: Desde templos con apariencia grecorromana pasando por rascacielos que solo podrían disfrutar los más ricos e influyentes, incluso podían verse enormes puertas Tori adornando las calles o pagodas japonesas desperdigadas a través del lugar, si observabas con atención podías encontrar hasta cabañas y construcciones de madera personalmente construidas por alguna extraña cultura mesoamericana…

Ran caminaba una vez más a través de aquel lugar separado de la realidad, ese sitio alejado de la Barrera Hakurei y los límites de Gensokyo… El Territorio de Yukari.

"… Todo estará bien… Chen debería de estar por aquí"

Ran había sentido la presencia de su familiar de vuelta en casa, usualmente ella pasaba sus días alrededor de la Montaña Youkai, sin embargo, ella podía sentir que el día de hoy Chen se encontraba dentro del Territorio de Yukari por alguna razón.

"Chen… Pequeña… En serio ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes bien que a Lady Yukari no le agrada que vaguemos solas en su territorio…"

Ran realmente no quería disgustar a su ama, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitar esta situación.

.

"¡Chen! ¡Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Lady Yukari quiere que vayamos al Templo Hakurei!"

Ran gritó con la esperanza de que Chen la escuchara y se acercase para así poder acabar de una vez por todas con aquel encargo.

"Lo siento Ran, pero Chen no está aquí"

"¡¿…?!"

A la espalda de Ran, una voz familiar pudo escucharse.

"Por favor… Escucha lo que tengo que decir, y no te des la vuelta"

Luego de detenerse en seco, Ran permaneció completamente inmóvil.

'¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es? ¿Es una amiga de Lady Yukari? ¿Por qué sabe cómo llegar a este lugar? ¿Cómo es que no pude sentir su presencia?'

Más y más preguntas inundaron su cabeza…  
Sin una respuesta, ella empalideció solo de pensar en la idea de que a Chen le había pasado algo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Chen?"

Su voz sonaba enojada.

Ran comenzó a buscar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a aquel desconocido, basándose en la dirección de su voz ella calculaba todas y cada una de las trayectorias de ataque posibles en las que pudiera garantizar su propia seguridad y acorralar a su oponente.

"Sé que no me crees, pero solo quiero ayudarlos"

"¿Quién eres?"

La voz de aquella mujer se estaba acercando a ella, lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

"No te lastimaré, lo prometo"

"¿Por qué tendría que creerte?"

Ran intentó mirar por encima de su hombro, pero fue detenida por aquella voz.

"¡No lo hagas!"

"¡¿…?!"

El grito desesperado de aquella voz la confundió un poco, parecía tener miedo

"Aun no es el momento, por favor"

"…"

Ran no entendía porque, pero la agresividad y desconfianza que sentía estaban disminuyendo con cada segundo que escuchaba a esa mujer… Su voz era suave y reconfortante, como la de una madre aconsejando a su hijo.

"… ¿Qué quieres?"

"…Gracias…"

La voz de aquella mujer hizo una pequeña pausa, parecía aliviada

"Lamento tanto las molestias… Pero tengo un pequeño deseo… Necesito que Yukari vaya y salve a alguien por mí… También necesitaré que la familia Yakumo mantenga toda esta situación en secreto del Templo Hakurei durante el mayor tiempo que les sea posible"

¿Quién era esa persona se atrevía a utilizar el nombre de su Ama de una manera tan familiar?  
Al escuchar como aquella mujer utilizaba el nombre de Yukari, Ran se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo en una segunda ocasión.

"¿Huh…?"

Pero no había nadie.

"Ran… ¿Por qué?… Aun no era el momento… Esperaba que tú lo entendieras"

"¿¡…!?"

La voz no estaba a su espalda… ¡Estaba dentro de su cabeza!

"Ra–"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"Por favor, escú–"

"¡Cállate!"

Ran estaba confundida y parcialmente asustada, un desconocido había logrado infiltrarse en el territorio de su señora y esa misma persona también había logrado meterse dentro de su cabeza. Teniendo una vaga idea de la fuerza de aquel ser, sabiendo muy bien que los youkai con la capacidad de manipular a otros no eran nada extraño, ella temía que la obligasen a hacer algo si no se deshacía de ella tan rápido como fuera posible.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar manip–?!"

"¡Ran Yakumo!"

La voz gritó enojada.

"¡¿Compórtate quieres?!"

"¿¡…!?"

Su cambio de actitud la tomó por sorpresa

"Eres una desgracia para la familia Yakumo, Yukari estaría muy enojada contigo si supiera como estás actuando ahora mismo. ¿Acaso quieres ser recordada como una completa inútil que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener la calma en una situación como esta? Cierra la boca y escucha"

"¡…!"

Su actitud… Le recordaba a cuando Yukari le regañaba por hacer algo mal…

Yukari era una ama muy estricta, pero sus castigos siempre habían sido únicamente por el bien de Ran… No solo eso… Yukari le proporcionaba alimento, la cuidaba, le ayudaba a cumplir sus deseos de vez en cuando, le enseñaba como volverse más fuerte, e incluso jugaba con ella cuando se sentía de buen humor, Ran nunca había recibido maltrato alguno, solo eran las consecuencias de sus actos.

"…"

Ran se quedó completamente inmóvil, escuchando con atención.

"Primero: si lo que temes es que alguien manipule tus acciones únicamente tienes de levantar una barrera espiritual capaz de disipar magia alrededor de tu cuerpo, en el momento en el que realices un movimiento sin tu consentimiento la barrera se encargará de liberarte del control de tu rival"

"¿Por qué m–?"

"No he dicho que puedas hablar"

"…"

Ran estaba frustrada pero la voz tenía razón.

"Segundo: en lugar de buscar con tus ojos, ¿Por qué no simplemente esparciste tu energía espiritual a través de la zona? Si fuera un youkai capaz de manipular tu mente hubieras podido rastrearme siguiendo el hilo de energía espiritual que dejaría nuestro vínculo"

"¡…!"

La voz tenía razón… ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?  
¿Acaso el temor de que a Chen le pudiera pasar algo iba aún más allá de su propio sentido común?

"Tercero: Hace poco una forastera llegó a este mundo, estoy segura de que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, seguramente ya lo escuchaste de tu ama"

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"Silencio. No me interrumpas"

"…"

Ran se sentía avergonzada de ser ordenada así por alguien que no fuera su ama.

"Esa Forastera se encuentra en peligro, ahora mismo se encuentra en un pequeño taller en las montañas a las afueras de la entrada al Inframundo junto a Nitori. Está muy malherida, morirá a menos que Yukari la ayude… Te concedo el permiso de hablar"

Ran pensó que el último comentario era de lo más molesto, pero lo aceptó a regañadientes.

"¿Y eso por qué debería de importarnos?"

"Porque si ella muere entonces–"

La voz dejó de hablar.

"¿Si ella muere?"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"¿Hey? ¿Si ella muere?"

.

"Responde"

.

"… Debo de reportar esto a mi Señora… Un segundo… ¡Chen!"

Ran detectó una vez más la presencia de Chen.

"… ¿El Templo Hakurei? … ¿Cómo es que…? No importa… Así podré reportarle esto a mi señora"

Sin perder un segundo más, Ran se apresuró hacia su Shikigami.

.

_*************** __**[ARCO 4: INTERVENCIÓN / IRRACIONAL]**__***************_

_._

"… Esto es extraño"

Dando vueltas a su parasol rosa, Yukari inclinó su cabeza mientras observaba confusa

"Juraba que este era el sitio…"

Ella se había apresurado hacia el origen de la distorsión que pudo sentir en la Barrera Hakurei, pero frente a ella solo yacía un páramo vacío sin nada que se encontrara fuera de sitio o que fuera destacable.

"¿Buscabas algo?"

"¡¿…?!"

Con un rostro de sorpresa, Yukari pudo escuchar una voz a su espalda.

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces fuiste tú?"

Yukari no sabía de dónde había salido, pero aun así no era la primera ni la última vez que se encontraba con una situación inesperada.

"Qué ilusa, ¿ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de cuando alguien te está engañando?"

"¿Ooh?"

Ese comentario la hizo sonreír, ¿quién se atrevía a ser tan grosero con ella?

Desafiante y algo altanera, Yukari contestó de manera sarcástica.

"¿Sabes? Estoy muy molesta de que una basura como tú interrumpiera mi siesta"

Yukari se dio la vuelta para observar a su nueva presa.

"Lo siento tanto por interrumpir tu siesta, amiga mía"

"¿Amiga?"

Una figura humanoide negra sin rostro o rasgos definidos levitaba frente a ella, su voz era la de una mujer joven de no más de 20 años, pero su actitud era algo que Yukari reconocía mejor que nadie… Una actitud despreocupada, en dónde el temor era algo muy lejano, en donde los sueños dejan de tener significado y lo único que te queda es ver como transcurren sin parar días llenos de aburrimiento y decepción… Era la actitud de un ser inmortal que lo había perdido todo.

"Así es, amiga"

"Haha~ Lo siento~ Pero creo que recordaría haber conocido a una pieza gigante de carbón"

Sin embargo, Yukari no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de reírse de su oponente, esta clase de actitud era lo que la mantenía con una sonrisa a pesar de haber vivido durante tanto tiempo, no podía ponerse melancólica solo porque otro youkai le recordaba a su pasado.

"Owwww~ Yuuuuukaaaariii~ Eso fue un golpe muy bajo~ ¡Pfffhahahaha!"

Pero su oponente también parecía divertirse.

"…"

Yukari guardó silencio mientras analizaba la situación, no había un ser en todo Gensokyo que no reconociera la fuerza de Yukari Yakumo, la más grande las youkai, el pináculo de la inteligencia y habilidad combinadas.

El hecho de que esta mancha negra estuviera tan tranquila aun frente a ella significaba que era lo suficiente fuerte como para no temer perder su alma, o que contaba con una ruta de escape a prueba de tontos.

"¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia… Señorita carbón?"

"Mátala"

Aquellas palabras tomaron a Yukari por sorpresa.

"¿Disculpa?"

Confundida, Yukari observó a esa figura sin poder procesar aquella solicitud tan extraña y repentina.

"Hazlo"

"Hmpf… Yaaaaawn"

En ese instante, Yukari fingió dar un largo bostezo.

"Dame una razón para no acabar contigo aquí mismo"

No tenía la paciencia o los ánimos para lidiar con algo así.

"Tienes que acabar con ella"

"¿Huuuh?"

Yukari levantó un poco la guardia, no se sentía amenazada, pero su curiosidad comenzaba a tomar lo mejor de ella.

"¿Quién es 'ella'?"

"Hahahaha"

Pero su curiosidad no podía más que su orgullo, aquel ser inmortal había evitado responder por última vez, nadie se burlaba de Yukari Yakumo.

En una fracción de segundo Yukari abrió un portal que separó el cuerpo y alma de aquel ente por la mitad y entonces lo cerró con fuerza.

"Tienes razón, esto es muy gracioso"

Con una sonrisa tenebrosa, Yukari observó cómo manchas de tinta negra chorreaban con fuerza hacia todas partes, era un río de tinta oscura cuya presencia ocasionaba a Yukari un indescriptible placer.

Dando un paso atrás para que su ropa no se manchase, Yukari bostezó nuevamente mientras observaba el equivalente a la sangre de aquella… cosa.

"Mata al Forastero Yukari"

"¿¡…!?"

Pero la muerte de aquella figura negra con forma humana no terminó todo.

"Mátala"

"Cobarde"

Yukari estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Mátala, mátala, MÁTALA"

"Piérdete, no sé de quién hablas"

"¡Haaaahahah–!"

La voz cesó repentinamente.

"…"

Yukari permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, tratando de rastrear el origen de aquella risa.

"… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Pero no tuvo éxito.

Yukari observó sus alrededores en busca de pistas.

"¿Huh? ¿Esto siempre estuvo aquí?"

Rastros de lo que alguna vez fue un templo destinado al culto religioso público se encontraban en dónde antes estaba un páramo vacío.

"Estoy segura de que esto no estaba aquí cuando llegué"

Aquellos escombros eran grandes y pesados, la forma de cada uno de ellos hacía parecer como si alguien hubiera arrancado el edificio completo de la tierra y lo hubiera dejado caer desde cientos de metros de altura. Fragmentos irregulares de concreto creados por la presión ejercida bajo el peso de sus compañeros yacían inmóviles, muertos luego del impacto.

Y encima del todo… Una gran cruz de plata, similar a aquellas que podían encontrarse sobre los templos del occidente había logrado hacerse camino hasta la tierra, clavándose como si de una espada se tratase.

Yukari estaba extremadamente interesada por investigar el origen de aquellos escombros.

"…"

Pero la seguridad de sus seres queridos, Ran y Chen, era más importante.

"Tomaré nota de las coordenadas de este lugar y regresaré más tarde…"

Sin perder un segundo más, Yukari abrió un portal dimensional hacia el Templo Hakurei y entró en él de un solo salto.

.

* * *

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 4: INTERVENCIÓN / CONFUSIÓN]**__***************_

_._

"Haaaaa… Niñas ¿No pueden evitar de ser tan ruidosas?"

"¡Oi! ¡Tate'quieta Chen!"

Reimu y Marisa se encontraban en el templo Hakurei bebiendo tranquilamente el té cuando una pequeña chica gato apareció sin aviso justo sobre ellas, su llegada fue tan repentina como indeseada, y lo peor de todo es que aquel pequeño youkai de vestido rojo con cuello alto y bordes amarillos, ojos de color naranja oscuros, cabello castaño, y gorrito verde no se quedaba quieto por nada del mundo.

"¡Que estés quieta!"

A su lado, tratando de contenerla, Marisa, una chica rubia de cabello rizado que siempre se presentaba a sí misma como 'una simple maga' vestía un elegante vestido negro y blanco que le daban el apodo de 'Negri-Blanca' y le ayudaba a destacar fácilmente como una típica bruja de cuentos de hadas, sombrero negro incluido.

"¡Quieeetaaaa!"

A pesar de que Marisa estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas, la niña se negaba reaciamente a ser detenida, ellas dos realmente le daban un nuevo significado al término 'pelea de gatos'

"¡Negri-Blanca! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ran! ¡La Maestra Ran está en peligro!"

Pero Chen no pensaba ceder en sus intentos de conseguir la libertad.

"¡Aaargh! ¡Hey! ¡Eso Due–! ¡Quieta! ¡Reeeeeiiimu! ¡¿Qué hiciste esta vez mujer?!"

"¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me miras a mí?! ¡Si no he hecho nada!"

Ocho de cada diez veces, cuando las cosas no iban bien, todo era por culpa de Reimu, ya sea por su falta de proactividad o simplemente porque ella molestó a la persona equivocada… Sea como sea, ésta parecía ser una de esas raras dos de cada diez ocasiones donde ella era inocente.

"¡Nnrryaahgh!"

"¡Ouch!"

Usando sus largas y filosas garras de color rojo, la 'Bakeneko' Chen se liberó del agarre de Marisa a la vez que adoptaba una peligrosa posición de ataque felina en cuatro patas. Estaba lista para el combate

"¡Hiiiiisssss!"

Marisa se frotó rápidamente el pequeño corte que Chen le había hecho y observó con atención a aquel pequeño youkai que estaba a punto de atacarle.

Orejas de gato cafés con sus extremos de color blanco, un arete de oro en su oreja izquierda, dos colas cafés con la punta blanca que salían por debajo de su infantil vestido y un largo moño de color amarillo adornando su pecho hacían ver a Chen como una tierna y linda muñeca-gato china.

"¡HISSSS!"

Pero los sonidos de esa muñequita eran aterradores…

"Oi, oi… Calma Chen… No somos tus enemigas…"

Marisa trataba de calmar el mal humor de Chen al mover sus manos de arriba a abajo en un gesto que no mostraba hostilidad, en un movimiento que ella pensaba podría tranquilizar a los animales.

"¡Ran estarr en peligrorrr y ustyedes se entromiauten nrrryaarr!"

Chen entremezclaba sonidos de gato en sus palabras.  
Al notar como era lentamente dominada por sus instintos ella se tranquilizó un poco para poder hablar como es debido.

"¡¿Por qué se entrometen?!"

La joven e inocente mente de Chen únicamente podía verlas como enemigos.  
La pequeña youkai comenzó a moverse lentamente en círculos para poder acorralar a Marisa, pero esa bruja pudo notar sus intenciones y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta, manteniéndose siempre frente a Chen, mirándola fijamente, lista para correr o contraatacar al más mínimo de sus movimientos.

"Esto… Ah… E-Es…"

Marisa trataba de pensar en una excusa que pudiera sacarla de aquella situación, pero no se le ocurría nada.

"¡Por eso! ¡Si, por eso! ¡Vamos Reimu explícale a la pequeña~!"

Y decidió que sería mejor desviar la atención de Chen hacia alguien más, y quien sería mejor para el puesto de carnada que su siempre confiable mejor amiga Reimu Hakurei ¿Verdad?.

Reimu se encontraba a algunos metros de ambas, observando el espectáculo cuando las palabras de Marisa alcanzaron sus tímpanos.

"¡¿Haaaah?!"

Entonces su rostro se transformó lentamente en el de una persona que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Chen ahora observaba a Reimu con atención, sus movimientos circulares acercándose a Reimu y alejándose de Marisa.

"Eh… Esto…"

Reimu retrocedió un poco pensando en que decir.

"Ahm… Ahm…"

Realmente no es que Chen fuera más fuerte que ella, eso es una broma de muy mal gusto, sin embargo, si se defendía existía la posibilidad de terminar destrozando una vez más su pequeño y querido hogar en el Templo Hakurei.

"Ma… ¿Marisa tenía miedo de que te lastimaras al ir sin ningún plan?"

Reimu inclinó su cabeza tras contestar algo nerviosa, no inspiraba la más mínima gota de confianza.

"Oi… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo sonar como una pregunta?"

Marisa dijo estas palabras desganada mientras observaba a Reimu con hombros abajo y brazos al suelo, sin duda tenía una expresión agotada… Definitivamente estaba decepcionada de la falta de habilidad para mentir de su 'amiga'

"… ¿En serio?"

Chen entrecerró sus ojos un poco confundida.

"¡Es verdad, es verdad! ¡Una Sacerdotisa jamás te mentiría!"

Por fortuna para ambas de aquellas chicas… Chen seguía siendo una niña extremadamente inocente a pesar de ser un youkai…

"¡Saa, saa! ¡Es verdad!"

"¡Ahahaha~"

Luego de dejar escapar una risa nerviosa… Reimu permaneció en silencio no queriendo enterrarse más a sí misma debajo de este problema.

"… ¿Eso significa que van a ayudar Chen a salvar a Ran?"

La pregunta de Chen era tan sincera como problemática.  
Con esos ojos de gatito era una tarea inhumanamente difícil decirle que no.

"¡P-Pero por supuesto nena, cuenta conmigo!"

Marisa se dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho mientras sonreía llena de confianza.  
Ella era una mujer extremadamente varonil cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros, una verdadera aliada digna de respeto y confianza, fue esa actitud la que la llevo a crear un pequeño club de fans por sí misma… Aunque sus fans podían ser más problemáticas que sus enemigos en algunas ocasiones.

"… ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?"

Acorralada, Reimu aceptó a regañadientes

"¡Blanca-Negra y Rojo-Blanca son buenos Humanos!"

Chen se veía extremadamente satisfecha al obtener lo que quería

"¡Rápido, rápido!"

Y aun sin levantarse en sus dos piernas, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada al templo habilidosamente, definitivamente estaba acostumbrada a correr en cuatro patas.

"¡Hay que ir a dónde la maes–¡"

"¡Chen!"

Pero en ese instante Ran aterrizó ágilmente en el suelo y corrió hacia ella tras haber volado todo el camino hasta el Templo Hakurei.

"¿Ra–?"

Ran interrumpió las palabras de Chen con un cálido y fuerte abrazo que la hizo caer sobre su trasero.

"¡¿Ran?!"

"Me alegra… Que estés… Bien…"

Ran recuperaba su aliento mientras abrazaba a su pequeña Shikigami, volar a toda velocidad le había agotado un poco pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

"¿Ran?"

Pero para Chen esta actitud era algo extremadamente vergonzoso y extraño, no había muchas ocasiones en las que su Ama la tratara así, usualmente únicamente lo hacía en días muy especiales o como una recompensa por un trabajo muy, pero muy bien hecho.

Tras algunos segundos en los que Ran pareció haberse recuperado por completo aquella chica-zorro comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de su pequeño familiar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Estuviste en el Territorio de Lady Yukari? ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamados? ¡Estuve buscándote durante mucho tiempo jovencita!"

"E-eh…"

Pero Chen no sabía ni por dónde comenzar a responder sus preguntas, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras procesaba una a una las solicitudes de su maestra.

"Chen…"

Ran sabía que cualquiera estaría nervioso tras ser asediado con un bombardeo de preguntas apenas reencontrarse, algo así era una de las más poderosas Cartas Hechizo psicológicas naturales que alguien pudiera utilizar, por lo que no queriendo confundir más a su Shikigami ella se calmó a sí misma.

"No importa… Lo importante es que estás bien…"

Con una sonrisa, Ran le dio el permiso a Chen para olvidarse de aquel asunto.

"Unn… Ran, ¿no estabas en peligro?"

La mirada de Ran parecía algo confundida luego de escuchar esas palabras tan extrañas provenir de la boca de Chen.

"¿Yo? ¿En peligro?"

"Aquella mujer dijo que si no iba con ella algo muy malo te pasaría"

"¡¿…?!"

Ran comprendió de inmediato la situación…

Aquella mujer de la que hablaba debía de ser el origen de la voz que hurgó dentro de su cabeza hace apenas unos minutos.

"¿Qué mujer Chen?"

"¿Huh? Aquel Humano vestido de blanco que me dio mucha nepeta"

El cuerpo de Ran se congeló por completo.

No era la primera vez que Chen se metía en problemas, y tampoco sería la primera ni la última ocasión que ella terminaba siendo expuesta al peligro de ser lastimada por algún youkai o incluso por algún ser Humano… Ran sabía que aquello era indudable, y no importaba lo mucho que cuidara de Chen o intentase controlarla, ella era una Shikigami relativamente libre al que le tomaría muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo poder dominar.

Ran sabía perfectamente que no era la mejor Maestra… Pero aun así… Esta era la primera vez que ni siquiera pudo sentir la presencia de alguien alrededor de su Shikigami.

Es verdad que el vínculo entre un Amo y su Familiar depende de muchísimos factores, pero esto era demasiado… No pudo sentir ni un ápice de la energía espiritual de aquella mujer, y eso era ridículo y preocupante en partes iguales.

Energía espiritual, Magia, Poder divino, Qi… Aquello era conocido bajo muchos nombres, pero todos y cada uno de ellos giraban en torno a los mismos principios, eran la fuente principal de energía que alimentaba el alma de los seres vivos.

No había un ser en Gensokyo sin alguna clase de energía espiritual, todo aquel que se encuentre bajo la influencia del contrato, todo aquel que se beneficie de las reglas del Danmaku, todo ser vivo con un alma o espíritu, Animales, Youkais, Humanos, incluso los Forasteros… Todos tenían un rastro de energía espiritual que podía detectarse a través del vínculo Maestro – Sirviente.

'¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qu–?'

"¿Ran?"

Pero las palabras de Chen interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

"Chen, por favor dime como era la apariencia de ese Humano"

"Uh… Esto… Era increíblemente linda para ser un Humano, ahm…"

Chen comenzaba a rascarse la barbilla, pensando.

"Creo que su cabello era negro, pero también parecía nieve en algunas partes, tenía un ojo completamente negro, pero el otro… ¿Blanco? No tenía color… Actuaba como si no pudiera ver muy bien… Era algo extraña… Hablar con ella se sentía como si ella pudiera escuchar todo lo que estaba pensando… En realidad, era muy misteriosa… En el mal sentido"

Chen se abrazó a sí misma y exageró un escalofrío.  
Entonces pensó por algunos segundos tratando de recordar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad.

"¡Aaaah!"

Un pequeño grito hizo que Ran, Marisa y Reimu dieran un pequeño brinco del susto.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"¡Aunque dije que era linda no era más bonita que mí Maestra! ¡Nadie es tan bonita como Ran!"

Llevándose una mano al pecho Ran dio un largo suspiro de alivio y sonrió un poco al escuchar a su pequeña compañera pensando tan bien de ella, definitivamente era un honor, una gran alegría y orgullo… El poder ser la guardiana y ama de aquella linda pequeña.

"¿Qué te dijo aquella mujer exactamente?"

Reimu se entrometió en la conversación llena de curiosidad por todo este asunto.

"…"

Chen no parecía estar muy cómoda de contarle todo a ella, no es que no confiara en Reimu, después de todo ella era una amiga de Yukari, pero prefería no involucrarse con otros humanos a menos que fuera para asustarlos o jugarles una broma.

"Hey, apareciste en mitad de nuestra hora del té y derribaste todo lo que teníamos sobre el Kotatsu al caer de quien sabe dónde… También merecemos una explicación Chen"

Reimu se veía extremadamente molesta de todo este asunto, definitivamente estaba harta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

"… Dijo que si no la acompañaba al Territorio de Yukari Ran estaría en peligro"

"¿…?"

El rostro de Ran abandonó toda serenidad y se transformó en una extraña combinación de ira y confusión entremezcladas.

"¡¿Fuiste tú quien la llevó hasta ahí, Chen?!"

Con gran fuerza, Ran comenzó a sacudir violentamente a Chen de sus pequeños hombros mientras la observaba extremadamente furiosa, sus ojos juzgaban a aquella pequeña chica-gato por cada una de sus acciones, era una imagen horrible que ambas trataban de evitar a toda costa.

Su Shikigami no solo se había dejado engañar por un completo extraño.  
Ella había llevado a un ser Humano de dudosa procedencia al hogar de su querida Ama.

"¡Chen! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

Chen estaba extremadamente apenada, un par de lágrimas de tristeza y vergüenza comenzaron a caer de sus ahora llorosos ojos.

"Yo… ¡Yo solo quería proteger a Ran!"

"¡Chen!"

Librándose del fuerte agarre de Ran, Chen salió corriendo por la puerta del templo.

"¡Cheeeeeeen!"

.

_****Thump****_

.

Pero en su rápida carrera con ambos de sus ojos cerrados chocó contra algo suave y cálido.

"¿Qué pasa pequeña?"

Era la gran y elegante figura de una preciosa mujer rubia que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia el Templo Hakurei.

"¿Estás bien? Por favor cuéntale a Yukari que está pasando"

Yukari había vuelto.

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 4: INTERVENCIÓN / JUSTICIA]**__***************_

_._

Satori descansaba en el preciado jardín de su Palacio acompañada de una familiar chica pelirroja vestida de negro.

"Fuuu"

Sentadas alrededor de aquella mesita blanca con varias sillas, Rin soplaba el té de hierbas que ella misma había preparado.

"¡Fuuuuu!"

Tenía la esperanza de no quemarse la lengua al menos en esta ocasión.

"… Haa"

A pesar de la graciosa escena frente a ella, Satori solo dejó escapar un largo suspiro lleno de agotamiento.

"¿Fuu? ¿Ama Satori?"

Confundida, Rin bajó su pequeña taza de té y la dejó descansar sobre uno de los platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

"Orin…"

Satori se veía extremadamente estresada.

"Orin… Por favor, sé sincera"

Rin levantó ambas de sus peludas orejas, prestando atención

"¿Crees que Koishi estará bien?"

"¿Ama Koishi?"

Desafortunadamente para Satori, su pequeña y querida hermana menor, Koishi Komeiji se había encariñado con aquella Forastera que ya no se encontraba dentro en la mansión desde esa misma mañana.

"… Desde el día que cerró su ojo no sé qué es lo que piensa… Tengo miedo de que crea que fui demasiado dura… No sé qué voy a hacer si ella comienza a odiarme…"

El tercer ojo, era una característica especial y la fuente de las habilidades de los miembros de la especie 'Satori'. Youkais humanoides con la capacidad de leer las mentes y cuya fuente principal de alimento eran los recuerdos y pensamientos de otros seres vivos.

Que un Satori cerrara su tercer ojo era igual al suicidio, sin él los Satori no podían comer pensamientos, no podían leer las mentes de otros o permanecer siendo lo que son, cerrarlo significaba abandonar por completo la naturaleza de un Satori para convertirse en algo… Diferente.

Era algo inconcebible, y Koishi era el primer espécimen de un Satori que llegó hasta tal extremo.

"Ama Satori…"

Rin sonrió ligeramente tras escuchar los pensamientos de su ama.

"No se preocupe Ama Satori, Lady Koishi jamás podría odiarla… Después de todo ella es su hermana menor, y sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que la ama"

Rin parecía completamente segura de sus palabras.

"… ¿Es así como funciona?"

Sin perder un solo segundo, Rin comenzó a asentir rápidamente, 100% segura de que lo que decía era verdad.

"Orin… ¿Puedo… Puedo confesar algo?"

Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones donde Lady Satori les explicaba a sus mascotas de sus problemas en busca de consuelo.

"¡Por supuesto que si Lady Satori!"

Y Rin estaba más que contenta de poder ser de utilidad a su querida Ama.

"¿Sabes?… Me siento mal por Koishi… Creo que este era el primer amigo Humano que jamás había hecho… Estoy seguro de que estar junto a aquel Humano le hubiera ayudado mucho a adaptarse a la vida en la superficie…"

Satori dejó salir todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones frente a su mejor amiga y confidente.

"Pero no sabía que pensar acerca de él… Es verdad que solo es un Humano, pero hay demasiadas cosas irregulares, y ser un Forastero no le da la excusa de poner en peligro a mi pequeña hermana… No podía exponer a Koishi a ningún peligro solo porque ella quisiera estar junto a ella… Tal vez sea únicamente mi propio egoísmo haciéndome pensar así, tal vez simplemente no quiero que alguien me separe de mi pequeña y linda Hermana durante más tiempo del necesario… Pero…"

Satori hizo una pequeña pausa, sabiendo mejor que nadie que ponerse sentimental no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

"Orin… ¿Hice mal al no permitir que se quede?"

Con una sonrisa, Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risilla en voz baja.

"No puedo negar que aquella chica era un Humano extraño, pero creo que incluso si la hubiera dejado permanecer junto a Lady Koishi todo hubiera estado bien, tampoco creo que aquel Humano hubiera querido o disfrutado hacerle sentir tristeza Lady Satori"

Su voz parecía extremadamente segura y decidida, como si estuviera hablando de un amigo de toda la vida.

"¿…?"

A Satori le sorprendía la facilidad con la que la líder de su Equipo de Mascotas, Rin Kaenbyou, Orin como le había apodado cariñosamente, podía confiar en aquel Humano que ni siquiera pasó más de 2 días en el Palacio.

"…"

Satori se sentía un poco preocupada del estado mental de su mano derecha…

"Orin… ¿Puedo… Ver tus recuerdos?"

Satori necesitaba asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con su estado mental y que no hubiera nada malo con ella.

"Lady Satori… ¡Por sup–!"

"Lo siento… No puedo permitirlo…"

Una mujer con una túnica tan blanca como las nubes en el cielo apareció repentinamente detrás de Rin, su rostro estaba oculto por la sombra de una capucha que formaba parte de su atuendo.

"¡…!"

Sorprendida y teniendo un muy mal presentimiento Satori se levantó de un saltó y se preparó de inmediato para atacar a aquella mujer desconocida.

Rin también trató de levantarse, pero fue interrumpida por una de las manos de aquella mujer.

"A…gh…"

La mujer que le había tomado del cuello tenía una fuerza monstruosa, Rin podía sentir que ella podría quebrar todos y cada uno de sus huesos en el momento que quisiera, pero por alguna razón se estaba conteniendo y causando únicamente daños menores a su piel.

Su nivel de autocontrol y la habilidad de controlar su propia fuerza era ridículo.

"¡Nragh!"

Y por más que Rin intentaba liberarse, sus rasguños y patadas eran detenidas por una fuerza invisible.

"¡Suelta a Orin!"

"… ¿Prometes escucharme?"

La mujer estaba extremadamente tranquila a pesar de tener la vida de aquella chica gato en sus manos.

"¡Suéltala!"

"…"

La mujer aflojó su agarre, dejando caer a Rin al suelo.

"¡Cof… Cof!"

"La solté… ¿Ahora vas a escu–?"

"¡Esto es por dañar a mis Mascotas!"

Pero Satori no esperó ni un solo segundo para contraatacar

.

"¡¿…?!"

Pero nada pasó

"¡¿Qué está…?!"

El estilo de combate de un Satori era algo especial, su especie no contaba con ataques de auditoría propia, ellos siempre utilizaban de manera inconsciente los recuerdos en la mente de sus enemigos para poder luchar, esta era una de las más grandes fortalezas de los miembros de aquella especie, la habilidad de siempre poder adaptarse, de encontrar los peores miedos de sus rivales y utilizarlos en su contra, de hacerlos revivir sus traumas y romper sus mentes por completo.

'¡¿Por qué no pasa nada?!'

Aquella extraña y amenazadora mujer comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Satori, ignorando a Rin quien aún yacía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por más que lo intentaba.

"¡Lady… Satori… Huya!"

Ella realmente quería matar a aquel extraño Monstruo Humano que se encontraba frente a ellas, pero no podía hacerlo.

"¿…?"

Al intentar escapar, Satori notó que ella tampoco podía moverse.

"No…"

Ella lo entendió de inmediato… El motivo por el cual no podían moverse era debido solo a una razón, una verdad innegable al que cualquier Youkai y Humano se tenían que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Su propio límite.

La energía a su alrededor era tan densa que incluso las mejores y más sabias brujas de Gensokyo se verían abrumadas solo con acercarse al Palacio de las Almas. Este era un poder que rivalizaba con un incidente, algo incluso más fuerte que la propia energía nuclear que habían estado investigando durante los últimos años.

El poder espiritual de aquel humano no tenía sentido.  
Los Humanos siempre habían sido los seres más débiles de Gensokyo, no eran más que ganado para mantener con vida a Dioses y Youkai, ¿cómo era posible que existiera algo tan ridículo como un Humano así? ¿Cómo es que pasó? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué nadie había sabido de él hasta ahora?

Preguntas, preguntas, más y más preguntas que Satori no podía comenzar a comprender.

"Por favor Satori… Debes escucharme"

Pero algo era seguro… Ninguna protección, ningún contrato podía salvarla si aquella mujer iba tras su vida.

"No quiero morir…"

Los pasos de aquella chica eran lentos.

"No…"

_****Tic…****_

"¡No…!"

_****Tac…****_

"¡Por favor"

La distancia se acortaba a cada segundo.

"¡Piedad…!"

Satori cerró los ojos, rogando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla.

"Solo escúchame por favor… No quiero tener que lastimarte"

La voz de aquella mujer estaba justo frente a ella.

"¡Aléjate de Lady Satori, Monstruo!"

"¿Me escucharás?"

La mano de aquella mujer sostuvo a Satori de la barbilla, su frente descansaba sobre la cabeza de Satori, era una imagen de lo más asquerosa considerando la situación.

"S…Sniff…"

La pobre chica que jamás había experimentado un miedo como este durante toda su vida comenzó a dejar escapar una serie de lágrimas.

"¡Quítale tus manos de encima! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos, Humano!"

Rin realmente detestaba todo esto.

"Satori… Tú serás el juez"

"¿S…sniff…?"

"Me temo que a pesar de mis esfuerzos dentro de poco sucederá un evento realmente desagradable… Necesito que estés ahí, solo tú puedes ayudarme"

"¡NYAAAARGH!"

Con una fuerza más allá de lo comprensible, Rin logró mover uno de sus brazos, y con él, sostuvo a aquella mujer de su pierna derecha.

"¡SUÉLTALA!"

"… Rin, no interfieras"

"¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!"

"… Por… Fav…"

Con una mueca de dolor, aquella mujer hizo aquello que ella no quería.

"Lo siento…"

En ese momento, la mujer dejó ir a Satori, y sin moverse demasiado pateó a Rin hasta uno de los muros de aquel jardín con el talón de su pie.

"¡KRRGHA…"

Rin perdió la respiración durante algunos segundos y se hubiera retorcido de dolor si no fuera porque ahora le era incluso más difícil moverse.

"¡…!"

Tras escuchar el sonido de Rin chocando contra una pared, Satori abrió ambos de sus ojos con fuerza, preocupada por la vida de su Mascota, pero lo único que se encontró fue el rostro de una mujer tan hermosa como sombría.

El ojo izquierdo de aquella mujer era completamente negro, el brillo de su vida había sido devorado por aquella oscuridad.

Su ojo derecho casi blanco por completo, la coloración de su pupila era tan tenue que cualquiera hubiera podido notar que había perdido su vista.

"Ah…"

Pero lo que más aterraba a Satori no eran aquellos ojos… Si no los recuerdos dentro de ellos

"Yo…"

Tristeza, alegría, ira, serenidad, esperanza, desesperación, temor, valentía, lujuria, castidad, perversión, inocencia… Un mar de emociones y sensaciones invadían su cabeza.

"¡…!"

Aquella mujer notó de inmediato el cómo Satori había logrado introducirse dentro de sus pensamientos y, tras alejarse para darle la espalda, ocultó una vez más su rostro por aquella gran blanca capucha.

"¿Qué fue…?"

"Olvídalo"

El poder espiritual de aquella mujer comenzó a disminuir, parecía estar ocultándolo dentro de sí misma con la intención de dejarlos ir.

"Solo olvídalo, encontraré a alguien más"

Satori comenzó a secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"…"

Cuando finalmente logró recuperarse, el silencio ya se había apoderado de aquel hermoso jardín… La mujer permanecía inmóvil, aun se encontraba en mitad del proceso de recoger toda la energía que había dejado salir de su cuerpo, su lenguaje corporal era errático y parecía estar susurrándose algo a sí misma… Estaba lamentándose sobre algo.

Rin aún se retorcía por dentro, y según recuperaba la habilidad para moverse comenzaba a gemir y quejarse del dolor que invadía cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento que Satori tomó una decisión que cambiaría todo por completo, una decisión que aquella mujer no esperaba ni siquiera en el más gentil de sus sueños…

"Trataré de ayudarte"

Satori había decidido estar de su lado.

La mujer se dio la vuelta una vez más para poder encarar a Satori, todo su cuerpo dejaba ver lo enormemente sorprendida que estaba al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"No estoy segura de si tu plan funcionará…"

Aquella mujer conocía a ese pequeño Youkai, conocía su habilidad para ver los recuerdos de las personas, su capacidad para leer las mentes, su poder, sus creencias, sus valores.

"Pero…"

Considerando su pasado con ella pensó que la única manera de lograr que Satori la ayudara en sus planes era a través del miedo. Nunca creyó que Satori la ayudaría sin la necesidad de amenazas…

"Pero creo… Que puedo ayudarte…"

No… Ella nunca quiso creer que Satori la ayudaría sin solicitar nada a cambio.

"… Solo esta vez"

Eso era lo que realmente pensaba…

"… Si me lo permites"

Y Satori lo sabía…

"…"

A aquel monstruoso Humano solo le tomó una fracción de segundo para hacer una gran y profunda reverencia en dirección a Satori, estaba apretando ambos de sus puños con gran fuerza, avergonzada de su falta de fe y de confianza.

"Gracias…"

Todo en ella le dejaba ver al mundo lo extremadamente agradecida que se sentía por su cooperación… Lo extremadamente agradecida que se sentía de recibir la ayuda de una amiga.

Finalmente, de vuelta a la normalidad, Satori hizo una última pregunta que la tenía demasiado confundida.

"Pero… ¿Por qué tienes que–?"

"Si no lo hago… No funcionará…"

La mujer se apresuró a responder algo que únicamente ellas dos podían entender…

"Es mi última oportunidad… Por favor… Déjame hacer esto Satori"

Era una respuesta que había practicado con anterioridad.

"…"

El rostro de Satori permaneció inquebrantable durante algunos segundos, aquella mirada era tan fría y falta de compasión, no mostraba ni un solo sentimiento, era serena, despreocupada, y sencillamente hermosa.

Pero entonces, lentamente… Dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida que parecía poder comprender las motivaciones del Humano que se encontraba frente a ella. Una sonrisa que ella únicamente utilizaba con sus mascotas y con su hermana.

"¿Puedes prometer que todo saldrá bien?"

"Yo…"

La mujer parecía lamentar profundamente lo que estaba por responder.

"Eso… No puedo prometerlo"

Realmente le avergonzaba su falta de poder en esta situación.

"Hahaha"

Pero en lugar de enojarse o desconfiar, Satori solamente dejó escapar una pequeña risa aliviada

"Lo suponía, gracias por tu sinceridad todo este tiempo"

Ella se sentía feliz de que aquella mujer hubiera dejado de mentir.  
Le alegraba saber que ella se había vuelto alguien que siempre decía la verdad, en las buenas… Y en las malas… Incluso cuando esas verdades las volvieron enemigas, incluso cuando esa sinceridad siempre le traía problemas.

"Gracias…"

Eternamente agradecida, la mujer observó a Satori una última vez.

"De verdad, gracias"

Y se desvaneció en medio del aire.

.

Luego de algunos segundos desde la desaparición de aquella chica, Satori murmuró algunas palabras para sí misma

"Orin… Creo que ahora entiendo porque confiabas en ese humano"

Y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia su querida mascota para ayudarla.

"Nya…"

Ella odiaba como aquella mujer había tratado a su mascota.

"Nyaaaaaauww…"

Pero podía comprender porque intentó hacer lo que hizo.

"Quédate quieta Orin… Estarás bien, lo prometo"

"Miiiiiaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwwwwww"

Con un largo gemido felino, Rin se entregó a los brazos de su Ama.

"Mrraww…"

Y pensó que tal vez merecía un aumento después de todo esto.


	7. Arco 5 l Maternidad

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 5: MATERNIDAD - ÉXITO]**__***************_

_._

"¿Lo lograste?"

Una figura humanoide tan oscura como la misma noche se encontraba flotando en medio de un gran lienzo completamente en blanco, un mundo de luz sin pies o cabeza, sin inicio, sin final, sin cielo, sin tierra, un lugar en dónde solo algunos pocos podían entrar.

"… Estoy segura de que Ran le contará a Yukari"

Contestó a la pregunta de aquel ser una mujer vestida de blanco cuyo hermoso rostro siempre era cubierto por una gran capucha de tela.

Su atuendo en medio de aquel mundo de blancura solo hacía más difícil poder verla.

"¿Algún problema?"

La mujer de blanco utilizó otras palabras para devolverle la misma pregunta a aquel ser compuesto de gran oscuridad

"La perra de Yukari me cortó en dos, sin embargo, es solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo se salga de su control"

"…"

La mujer desaprobaba aquella manera de referirse a una de sus más viejas amigas, pero no podía ni quería decir nada al respecto.

"Buen trabajo, todo saldrá según lo planeado"

Únicamente se limitó a felicitar a su compañera en este crimen.

"…"

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, la figura negra bajó al suelo y lentamente tomó la forma familiar de una joven chica de preparatoria. Su cabello era negro como la noche, estaba utilizando un polo blanco que formaba parte de su uniforme… En la parte inferior de su cuerpo no se encontraba una falda, sino unos pantalones que no combinaban para nada con el resto de su atuendo y sin embargo la protegían del frio y la intemperie.

"¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?"

Su voz era ligeramente más aguda tras haber cambiado de forma, parecía haber rejuvenecido.

"No"

La mujer vestida de blanco retiró la tela que cubría su cabeza.

Un ojo blanco, un ojo negro, cabello negro con mechas blancas, tan hermosa como sombría.  
La conglomeración y resultado de lo que significaba vivir toda una vida en una distopía.

"Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, o la historia se repetirá otra vez"

La chica de preparatoria sonrío, extremadamente satisfecha con aquella respuesta

"Dime, yo… ¿Cuál será el nombre por el que debería de llamar a todas tus hijas a partir de ahora?"

La mujer de blanco observó a aquella chica confundida, solo para entonces dejar escapar una pequeña risa

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, tontuela? Sabes muy bien que jamás llamaría a mis hijas con otro nombre, sin importar lo que pase"

"Hahahaha~"

Y con una risilla escalofriantemente similar, la chica de preparatoria fingió actuar avergonzada.

"Gracias mamá… Jamás hubiera deseado cambiar mi nombre"

Sonriendo, la mujer de blanco acarició el cabello de su querida hija, de su amada creación, de la persona que le hizo compañía durante todos esos años en aquella eterna oscuridad que ahora había sido reemplazada por un río de blancura sin fin o principio.

"Por favor… Sé una buena chica, ¿Está bien?"

"Si, mamá"

La chica de preparatoria permitió que su madre acariciase su cabello negro como el carbón.  
Aquella escena era tan bella como reconfortante, la mujer de blanco con un aire maternal no dejaba de sonreír mientras mimaba a su hija. Y lo que una vez no fue más que una sombra sin forma sonreía como una pequeña niña en una dulcería.

"Y una última cosa…"

"¿Sí?"

La mujer de blanco detuvo sus caricias solo para sostener la cabeza de su hija con toda su fuerza. La misma fuerza monstruosa capaz de doblar el acero y romper cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo de Rin.

"¡Au, au, au, au!"

Pero aquella niña no parecía sufrir grandes daños, se podría decir que no parecía que le doliese para nada en realidad.

"Ni se te ocurra traicionarme… ¿Entendiste?"

Sin mostrar intenciones de doblegarse, la chica de preparatoria mostró sus fuertes y filosos dientes formando una sonrisa llena de malicia.

"Eso dependerá de si el plan de Madre funciona"

Y con una fuerza superior, se liberó por sí misma del agarre de su madre.

Cualquier madre se enojaría ante una falta de respeto como esa.

"Hahaha~"

Pero contra todo pronóstico, aquella acción no molestó a la mujer de Blanco… Todo lo contrario… La llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

"Heh, he creado un verdadero demonio, estoy segura de que tu abuelo estaría extremadamente decepcionado de lo que hice y lo que voy a hacer"

Las palabras de aquella mujer eran tristes y sinceras.

"¿Mi abuelo? ¿Y él por qué importa? Te abandonó tan pronto como llegaste a este lugar, ¿por qué me habría de importar lo que piensa ese vejestorio?"

Pero eso no evitó que aquella respuesta la hiciera sonreír, era una sonrisa llena de maldad, llena de odio, ira y resentimiento.

"Aun así, debes de perdonarlo hija mía, él es demasiado débil y estúpido como para poder salvar algo más que su propio pellejo"

Sus palabras eran sarcásticamente contradictorias.

"¿Heeeh? Como sea, ¿Deberíamos de repasar el plan?"

Aquella chica de preparatoria estaba sugiriendo algo fuera de lo usual, su inteligencia y capacidad de memoria iba mucho más allá del de un humano. Era imposible que no recordara lo que habían planeado.

"¿Necesitamos hacerlo?"

La mujer de blanco lo sabía, ella no estaba interesada en gastar su tiempo de una manera tan estúpida e innecesaria.

"Creo que sería lo más adecuado para todos aquellos que nos están escuchando ahora mismo"

Y con esas palabras, pudo entender de inmediato el motivo por el cuál su hija había actuado de una manera tan inusual.

'Entonces ya puede sentirlos'

Había vivido lo suficiente como para poder saber de todos ellos.

"¿Acaso no es el misterio algo divertido?"

Sin embargo, la mujer de blanco definitivamente no se sentía con ánimos de explicarlo todo. Aun si explicarlo hubiera sido una burla para todos y cada uno de los ignorantes espectadores.

"Estoy segura de que lo entenderán tarde o temprano"

Riendo sobre algo incomprensible, ambas chicas observaron hacia dónde alguna vez se encontró el cielo.

"Todo lo que deben de saber, es que esto no es más que el comienzo"

La pequeña chica de preparatoria parecía haber entendido las intenciones de su madre.

"¡Pobres! ¡Siempre espiándonos y aun así son incapaces de entender nuestros planes! ¡Hahahaha~!"

"¿No te lo dije? Al igual que tu abuelo, todos y cada uno de ellos son demasiado débiles e ignorantes como para salvar algo más que su propio pellejo, siempre y cuando tengamos cuidado las cosas tomarán el rumbo que nosotras deseamos"

Ambas disfrutaban presumir el poder que habían ganado con su propio esfuerzo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**['¿S3 d-IV-ierTTtten, ch1co00Ss?']**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vaya que lo disfrutaban


	8. Arco 6 l Colapso

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 6: COLAPSO / CUESTIONAMIENTO] **__***************_

_._

"¿Estás bien? Por favor cuéntale a Yukari que está pasando"

La voz de aquella hermosa y sabia mujer llamada Yukari era música para los oídos de la pequeña e indefensa Chen…

"Y…Yu…"

Sin embargo, no eran su salvación…

"Yo…"

Todo lo contrario.

"P…P…erd…"

Eran su perdición.

"¡Chen!"

Detrás de Chen, una preocupada chica-zorro corría desesperada por una explicación.

"¡Cheeeeeeeeee-! ¡Lady Yukari!"

En la parte más alta de aquellas escaleras de piedra que llevaban al templo Hakurei, Ran se dejó caer sobre una de sus rodillas en señal de respeto por su ama.

"¿Ran? ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando aquí? Parece que Chen necesitará de un castigo~"

"¡Eeeek!"

El cuerpo de Chen temblaba solo de pensarlo

"¡Como ordene Maestra!"

.

Ran insistió una y otra vez que no debían de entrar en el Territorio de Yukari y que en su lugar el Templo Hakurei 'en dónde nadie se atreve a acercarse sin avisar' era el lugar perfecto para discutir acerca de aquel asunto.

Yukari no tenía intenciones de malgastar un minuto más en discusiones estúpidas por lo que aceptó la proposición de su familiar, y aunque ella no lo decía lo único que quería era regresar a dormir.

Reimu y Marisa no esperaban este giro de los acontecimientos por lo que tras discutirlo entre ellas por medio de susurros decidieron que lo mejor era 'salir a hacer algunas compras a la Villa Humana'… Realmente las excusas eran innecesarias, todos sabían que simplemente no querían verse envueltas en ningún problema que consideraran innecesario.

Por supuesto siendo este un problema familiar, los Yakumo apreciaban que nadie más escuchase lo que tenían que decir, por lo que no insistieron al respecto.

Debajo del kotatsu, luego de más de 10 minutos de discusiones tontas entre Ran y Chen, tras varias tazas de té que mantenían a Yukari bajo control… Aquella mujer rubia, dueña de un parasol rosa, al fin pudo comprender el motivo por el cual Chen estaba llorando como una niña malcriada.

"En resumen… ¿Chen llevó un Humano a mi Territorio y es por eso que no podemos volver?"

Yukari parecía mucho más sorprendida que enojada en verdad, esto definitivamente era algo que no sucedía todos los días… Aunque eso no significaba que no fuese algo preocupante.

"Lo siento tanto mi señora, fui completamente incapaz de controlar a Chen, aceptaré cualquier castigo que… No… Le pido que por favor me castigue de la manera más severa posible, nada podría excusar mi propia inutilidad en esta situación"

Ran realmente estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había pasado, ese castigo era la única manera en la que su consciencia estaría tranquila.

"Mmm~ Nah~ No quiero"

Pero Yukari se negó a darle aquel tan necesitado castigo.

"¡¿S-Señora Yukari?!"

Ran estaba extremadamente impresionada por la falta de interés de su ama en todo este asunto, ¡Por no mencionar que si no era castigada no podría dormir tranquila!

"Aun si aquella humana entró en mi territorio no hay nada que pueda hacer una vez dentro, seguramente está llorando por no saber cómo sa–"

"Lady Yukari"

Pero Ran la interrumpió, esto usualmente podría ser interpretado por Yukari como una grave ofensa ante su autoridad, así que ella observó de inmediato a Ran en busca de una explicación.

"¿Por qué me interrumpes, Ran?"

"Yo… Creo que el Humano pudo huir"

Yukari permaneció en silencio… En realidad, ella ya se imaginaba que algo así había ocurrido, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así. Un ser capaz de salir de su Territorio solo podría significar una cosa…

"Tenemos que eliminarlo"

Eso eran problemas.

"… Lo siento tanto"

Ran asintió avergonzada, una vez más ella había sido incapaz de cumplir con las expectativas que su Maestra había impuesto sobre ella, y ahora su ama debía de mancharse las manos debido a todos y cada uno de sus errores.

"No podemos permitir que siga con vida"

Los ojos de Yukari eran los de un asesino… Pero sus labios no paraban de sonreír.  
Esta era la primera vez en cientos de años que alguien la había amenazado al punto de requerir acabar con ella en persona.

"Lady Yukari… ¿El contrato no se volverá una amenaza?"

"¿El contrato?"

Ran asintió, algo preocupada.

"Aaaah~ ¿Te refieres a las reglas del Danmaku? No te preocupes por eso~ En primer lugar, dudo que un ser Humano con la habilidad de escapar de mi territorio sea una parte natural de Gensokyo, probablemente se trata de algún incidente que tomó la forma de una persona"

"¿Entonces no sería prudente solicitar la ayuda de la Sacerdo–"

"Ran"

"¡…!"

Ran entendió perfectamente, no debía de cuestionar las decisiones de su maestra.

"Esto es un asunto familiar, no necesitamos que se involucren miembros de la familia Hakurei"

"Comprendo, mi señora"

Yukari estiró su brazo, acariciando la cabeza de Ran por encima de aquel curioso sombrero que protegía sus orejas de la intemperie, Chen únicamente observaba, esperando a que alguien le diera el permiso para hablar.

"Me alegra que podamos entendernos… ¿Hay algo más que deseen reportar? ¿Ran? ¿Chen?"

"Esto…"

"¡Yo! ¡Yo!"

Sentada, Chen levantaba el brazo llena de ánimo a la vez que daba pequeños saltitos, parecía haber recuperado su actitud inusualmente alegre y juguetona.

"¿Sí, Chen?"

"Me pidió recordarle a Ran que te hable acerca de la Forastera antes de hacerme caer sobre Reimu y Marisa, ¡Incluso me dio toda esta nepeta para cumplir mi palabra!"

Chen sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cantidad bastante considerable de menta para gato.

"¿…?"

Yukari sabía muy bien que Ran jamás olvidaría algo tan importante…

Observando a su Shikigami algo enojada, Yukari retiró su mano de su cabeza y exigió una explicación con la mirada.

"¿¡…!?"

Ran parecía extremadamente asustada, Yukari no paraba de observarla inquisitivamente

"¡M-Mi Señora! ¡No pensé que algo así sería digno de reportar! ¡Aquel Humano solicitó su ayuda, pero considerando la situación actual es imposible que sea alguien de fiar! ¡Pensé que reportar algo así solo le causaría molestas innecesarias!"

El razonamiento de Ran tenía sentido… Sin embargo, la omisión de información era una de las pocas cosas que Yukari no podía tolerar, incluso la más pequeña de la información podía tener un gran impacto en el futuro dependiendo de cómo se desenvolviera alguna situación.  
Para Yukari, el conocimiento era poder, y el poder era necesario para sobrevivir día con día en aquella tierra llamada Gensokyo.

"Haa…"

Yukari suspiró, un poco agotada, todo esto le estaba haciendo perder el sueño

"Ran, no debes de ocultar información de tu ama, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, no importa lo inútil que pueda parecerte aquella información, yo soy quien decide que es útil y que no lo es. ¿Entendiste?"

"¡Mi señora!"

Ran juntó ambas de sus manos e inclinó su cabeza en una gran reverencia… Chen parecía un poco preocupada por haber metido a su ama en problemas… Definitivamente iba a ser castigada por todo esto y eso la aterraba un poco… Pero solo un poco…

"Aquel Humano… Me pidió que usted rescate a la Forastera, incluso me dijo su localización actual"

"¿…?"

Eso contradecía lo que aquella sombra le había tratado obligar hacer, estaba claro que aquí estaba pasando algo muy extraño.

"…"

Yukari adoptó una posición pensadora mientras trataba de analizar la situación.

'La humana que invadió mi territorio pidió a Ran que salvara a aquella Humana… La peste negra extraña que no pude matar por completo me pidió asesinarla… ¿Están tratando de confundirme?'

Ran y Chen permanecían en silencio, esperando las siguientes palabras de su superior.

'Aquel Humano anticipó las acciones de Ran, sabía que no iba a contarme nada acerca de su solicitud si ella desconfiaba, y aun así tomó a Chen como rehén temporal… ¿Está intentando intimidarme? ¿Intenta mostrarme lo fácil que sería para ella acabar con mi familia si no cumplo su solicitud? ¿Por qué iría un humano hasta mi propia casa solo para darme un mensaje?… No, un segundo… Ese humano sabía que tomar a Chen como rehén únicamente traería conflictos… ¿No hubiera sido más fácil desafiarme a un duelo en dónde el premio fuese cumplir una solicitud de la ganadora?… ¿Acaso no cree poder ganar sin usar tácticas tan sucias?... ¿Por qué a pesar de haber hecho algo que claramente la perjudicaría, también se aseguró de comprar la lealtad de Chen para asegurarse de que yo supiera todo esto? … ¿Su objetivo en realidad no soy yo? ¿Qué hay acerca de aquella sucia pieza de carbón que me encontré? ¿Es -eso- el objetivo? ¿No era más que una distracción?… ¿Eran aliados? … Si, eso debe ser … ¿Pero, entonces por sus palabras son tan diferentes…? Ella quiere salvarla… Pero aquella cosa quería que la mate… Incluso parecía disfrutar de la idea de tener un duelo… ¿Están intentando confundirme? … En primer lugar, ¿de dónde se supone que salieron? ¿Cómo es que lograron engañarme al punto de hacerme creer que hubo una distorsión en la barrera Hakurei? ¿Cómo es que aquel humano logró escapar de mi territorio? Chen dijo que la hizo aparecer sobre Reimu y Marisa… ¿Qué tal si no es un humano y es un Youkai con el poder de manipular los bordes como yo?… No, eso es imposible… Soy la única capaz de hacer eso, es mi habilidad especial, y todos aquí carecen del conocimiento para replicar mi poder, soy única e irremplazable, es imposible'

"No tiene sentido…"

Los dos familiares se miraron la una a la otra, incapaces de imaginar o comprender todo en lo que había estado pensando su superior durante este tiempo.

'Nada de esto tiene…'

Una línea de pensamiento le hizo interrumpirse a sí misma.

'No, espera… Lo tiene'

Yukari sonrió satisfecha tras finalmente haber entendido aquella situación.

'Por supuesto… Era tan simple'

Había descifrado aquel rompecabezas

'Sus acciones son erráticas, no tienen sentido por separado, pero al verlas en conjunto siempre existe una disonancia perfecta, un plan en dónde cada una de sus acciones se contradicen perfectamente la una a la otra'

Yukari pensó en lo que era la única solución viable.

'Está intentando despertar mi curiosidad'

Aquella Humana estaba tratando de atraerla, de hacerla participe en sus planes.

'Intenta atraerme hacia aquel forastero, quiere que sea testigo de algo… ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica? ¿Por qué todo últimamente gira en torno a ella? ¿En qué se diferencia de otros forasteros?'

"Ha… Hahahaha"

Yukari dejó escapar una risilla divertida.

"Hahahahahahaha, ¿Con qué era eso?"

Ambas Shikigamis observaban a su señora extremadamente confundidas.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo pequeña? Entonces juguemos"

Esta era la mayor diversión que ella había tenido en demasiado tiempo, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

"Pero si crees que bailaré en la palma de tu mano, estás equivocada, yo seré quien tire de los dados, quien mueva las piezas de ajedrez"

Ran estaba un poco preocupada de que su señora hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"¡Yukari Yakumo acepta tu desafío!"

Con un grito lleno de confianza y expectación, la más Youkai de los Youkai: Yukari Yakumo se había unido a la partida.

"¡Ran!"

"¡¿Mi señora?!"

Ran no sabía cómo reaccionar luego de ser testigo de todo lo que había pasado.

"Sobre ese castigo de antes… Creo que si te lo mereces después de todo~"

Yukari le mostro a su Shikigami una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y deseo.

"¡…!"

Y aunque Ran aparentaba estar asustada para darle gusto a su señora, en el fondo, esto era exactamente lo que su corazón necesitaba.

"Ufufufufu~"

Con una pequeña risa juguetona, Yukari se abalanzó sobre su Shikigami.

Chen por otra parte, cerró los ojos y tapó sus orejas sin deseo alguno de ver lo que estaba por suceder.

.

***DING DING***

Y con el sonido de un marcador invisible

**[Hoshiko: 1]  
[Yukari: 0]**

Hoshiko tomó la delantera

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 6: COLAPSO / OBSERVACIÓN] **__***************_

_._

Un portal se abrió al borde la montaña Youkai.

"Un taller a las afueras de la entrada al Inframundo, sobre las montañas, tenía que ser nada más y nada menos el taller de Nitori Kawashiro, seguramente éste es el lugar al que aquella mujer se refería"

Con la alegre voz de Yukari liderando el camino, cada miembro de la familia Yakumo salía una detrás de la otra a través de aquel portal dimensional.

***Tap***

Yukari fue la primera en salir del portal, seguida de Chen y finalmente por Ran.

"Auch…"

A pesar de ser la última y la que más tiempo tenía para preparase, Ran casi cae al suelo de rodillas al salir del portal… Algo definitivamente estaba mal con la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"…"

Contrario a su usual naturaleza Chen no decía ni una sola palabra, sus ojos parecían haber perdido toda señal de vida y no tenían rastro alguno de su inocente e infantil brillo, lo que sea que Yukari hubiera hecho la había dejado extremadamente traumatizada

"¿Ummm~?"

Yukari era la única que se veía bastante contenta, se podría decir que estaba incluso más feliz de lo usual.

"Vamos pequeñas~ Hay que darle una visita a cierta tortuga~"

Normalmente, Yukari habría abierto un portal dimensional justo dentro o al lado del destino al que quisiera llegar, para ella caminar era una actividad que le parecía algo demasiado molesto e innecesario, solo lo hacía cuando no tenía otra opción, sin embargo, el día de hoy ella se sentía con ánimos de disfrutar del recorrido, por lo que abrió un portal a aproximadamente 15 metros del taller de Nitori.

Esos 15 metros eran más que suficiente ejercicio para ella, más que eso hubiera sido malgastar energía, y menos no hubiera sido suficiente para poder sentir placer, todos los movimientos de aquella gran Youkai siempre eran calculados a la perfección y estaban optimizados hasta el milímetro.

Esa era la verdadera capacidad de análisis y planificación de Yukari Yakumo, una capacidad mental que muy rara vez requería utilizar debido a que todo siempre era demasiado fácil para ella.

"Lalala~"

Tarareando una interesante melodía Yukari avanzaba tranquilamente hasta la entrada del taller de Nitori, Ran y Chen la seguían muy de cerca, mirando al suelo agotadas, sin ganas de decir ni una sola palabra.

"¡Niii-toooo-riiii!~"

Con un alegre e infantil llamado Yukari abrió con fuerza la puerta de entrada al taller de Nitori, azotándola contra la pared interior de aquel sitio… Si no fuera por la composición de metal de aquella gran puerta de imagen futurista el golpe la hubiera destrozado por completo… Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la pared dentro que ahora mostraba una enorme grieta en el sitio del impacto.

.

"¿…?"

Pero lo que Yukari encontró no fue lo que esperaba.

Dentro de aquel taller usualmente ruidoso y lleno de alegría en dónde muchos de los inventos más extraños e inútiles de Gensokyo cobraron vida… Todo lo que podía encontrarse era un silencio sepulcral en dónde la única luz era aquella proveniente de los rayos lunares que entraban a través de la puerta por la cual Yukari se había colado en las instalaciones.

En una de las esquinas de aquella habitación Nitori se encontraba apoyada contra un muro, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, murmurando algunas palabras mientras lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus mejillas, grandes manchas encima de su hermoso vestido azul brillaban al entrar en contacto con los tenues rayos lunares, era un líquido espeso completamente seco cuyo aroma a hierro la pequeña Kappa jamás podría olvidar.

El olor de la habitación era horrible, era tan fuerte que Ran y Chen pudieron notar de inmediato que algo no estaba bien y esperaron a la señal de Yukari antes de seguir avanzando.

Algo había salido mal, extremadamente mal.

.

"…"

Yukari dio una rápida señal a Ran para que ella tomara a Chen y esperasen fuera.

Ran asintió y abrazó a la pequeña chica gato que todavía seguía sin recuperarse de lo que sea que hubiera pasado en el Templo Hakurei y que ahora también tenía que enfrentarse a un fuerte dolor de cabeza ocasionado por el olor de lo que sea que hubiera dentro de aquel taller.

"Ven Chen, Lady Yukari quiere que esperemos fuera"

Chen no respondió y simplemente siguió las ordenes de su ama

.

Una vez que Yukari se había asegurado de que sus familiares no la seguirían, ella se dio la bienvenida a sí misma dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

"Debe de estar por aquí…"

Susurrando algunas palabras para sí misma ella comenzó a buscar alrededor de la pared que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, entonces finalmente encontró el interruptor de aquel extraño sistema de iluminación que utilizaba la energía eólica de un pequeño molino localizado en la parte más alta de aquella montaña, un sistema que había nacido como el fruto del esfuerzo de una de las primeras invenciones de Nitori.

"…"

Lo que vio al encender las luces era exactamente lo que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Yakumo esperaba, manteniendo la calma ella procedió a cerrar la puerta de entrada y observó el desastre que Nitori accidentalmente había ocasionado.

Las paredes de la habitación y parte del suelo estaban manchadas con un oloroso e inconfundible líquido rojo, una de las mejores fuentes de alimento para los Kappa, un líquido digestible que les podía proporcionar las sales necesarias para sobrevivir.

Era la sangre de una Forastera que había cometido el error de llegar Gensokyo y no haber ido de inmediato a la Villa Humana.

"…"

Yukari dirigió su atención al cuerpo inmóvil que se encontraba sobre la cama y mesa de trabajo de esa pequeña Kappa. Una joven chica con un uniforme de preparatoria hecho pedazos y bañado en sangre yacía inconsciente luego de que la infección de su brazo se hubiera propagado hasta su cuello y el dolor de una operación sin anestesia casi la hubiera matado.

Su respiración era débil, y su cuerpo se veía desnutrido, la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido definitivamente la había sentenciado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de aquella infección que se propagaba rápidamente a través de su sistema nervioso y que probablemente pronto alcanzaría su cerebro.

"Pobrecilla"

Yukari no podía sentir nada ante aquella imagen, pero pensó que actuar como si pudiera sentir lástima era lo mejor, era su manera de mostrar respeto a aquella chica al borde de la muerte.

"Parece haber peleado bastante"

Podían verse rastros de cortes a través de su cuerpo, quemaduras ocasionadas debido al calor de algún artilugio, e incluso tenía un par de moretones en su rostro.

'Debió de haber recuperado la consciencia mientras Nitori se encontraba en mitad de su operación'

Yukari observó como Nitori se escondía, completamente aterrorizada, en la esquina de su habitación.

'… ¿No tuviste otra opción que acabar con ella tu misma, no es así?'

Yukari podía simpatizar un poco con esta situación.  
Desafortunadamente los Kappa eran genios cuya pasión por su trabajo les hacía olvidarse acerca de las cosas más sencillas como el dolor o el sentido común.

'Nitori, tu gran inteligencia es lo que te hace una verdadera tonta… Era obvio que ella despertaría en mitad del proceso, ¿acaso tu tiempo separada de la humanidad te hizo olvidar que los humanos también sienten dolor?… No, no eres tan estúpida. Seguro pensaste que no pasaría nada siempre y cuando tuvieras cuidado… Eres una idiota… Debiste de pedir ayuda a tus compañeras tan pronto como tuviste la oportunidad, tu deseo egoísta de ser la heroína de tu gente te ha vuelto una asesina'

Yukari desaprobaba todas y cada una de las acciones de Nitori, ella nunca esperó nada de nadie, pero aun así este resultado definitivamente le decepcionaba.

'Y tú… Humano… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan torpe como para enfrentarte a un Youkai? … No… Olvida eso… ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaste que te mataran antes? ¿Qué te ha impulsado a luchar tanto por tu vida como hasta ahora?… Solo mírate… Eres un despojo… Perdiste tu brazo, una cantidad absurda de sangre, tu cerebro debe de estar a punto de morir si es que no lo ha hecho aún… Y aun así… Sigues aferrándote a nuestro mundo… ¿Por qué no te rindes? ¿Es que eres una idiota? ¿Te va el masoquismo? ¿Te gusta el dolor? ¿Te causa algún tipo de placer ser pisoteada por todos? ¿Acaso tu tiempo aquí hizo que el dolor se convirtiera en algo excitante?'

Extremadamente fría y sin compasión, Yukari no paraba de burlarse de la estupidez de cada uno de los humanos en el mundo.

'Debiste de intentar encontrar la Villa Humana tan pronto como tuviste la oportunidad… Culpa a tu propia ignorancia, pues es ella la que te llevó a esto'

Yukari rasgó lo que quedaba del uniforme de aquella chica y colocó su mano derecha sobre uno de sus pequeños pechos desnudos.

Un leve, pero constante latido aun la mantenía con vida.

"Inútil… Debería de acabar con tu sufrimiento"

Yukari pensaba que darle fin a su vida era la mejor manera de darle misericordia a una chica como ella.

'No te espera nada bueno en Gensokyo, y aun si sobrevives, el único destino que les espera a ti y a los de tu especie es una vida de sufrimiento, no son más que ganado para Dioses y Youkai'

Pero no sabía si esto era también parte del juego, ¿qué pasaría si esto también era parte de los planes de aquel humano?

"…"

Yukari no temía ser una asesina, no lamentaría haber acabado con la vida de un humano más… Pero definitivamente no quería seguir los planes de aquella mujer desconocida. Todo dentro de ella le decía que debía de permanecer quieta y dejar que la situación se desenvolviera lo suficiente para reunir todos y cada uno de los datos necesarios para tomar una decisión.

"… No vales la pena"

.

***DING DING***

Y con el sonido de un marcador invisible

**[Hoshiko: 2]  
[Yukari: 0]**

Hoshiko aumentó la diferen–

.

"Eso es lo que te gustaría que dijera, ¿verdad?"

****SPLAT****

El corazón de aquella chica dejó de latir.

Una pequeña grieta dimensional lo había dividido en dos, haciendo que la poca sangre que aun recorriera sus venas comenzara a desperdigarse con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, pero no pienso seguir tus planes"

Aquella pequeña y joven estudiante de otro mundo.  
Aquella chica que se prometió a sí misma que iba a sobrevivir sin importar lo que pase.

"Yo soy quien manda aquí"

La pequeña Hoshiko… Había muerto.

.

* * *

.

_*************** __**[ARCO 6: COLAPSO / SACRIFICIO] **__***************_

_._

***DING DONG***

Hoshiko creyó haber ganado una vez más.

**[Hoshiko: 01]  
[Yukari: 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999]**

Pero Yukari había actuado fuera de los límites deseados.

_._

"…"

Aquella triste y deprimente mujer vestida de blanco observó impotente cómo una de sus mejores y más viejas amigas había acabado con el corazón de una de sus muchas hijas.

"Ah…"

El dolor, la ira, el instinto maternal dentro de su cuerpo le gritaba que no podía dejar las cosas así, que debía de vengarse, de acabar con la persona que causó todo esto.

"S… sniff…"

Y eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

"***… Lo siento tanto… Mamá te falló otra vez… Mamá… Mamá no… Mamá no es una buena persona… Eligió… Eligió sacrificarte solo para cumplir con sus planes… Mamá es una mala persona… Mamá no… Mamá no merece vivir…"

Llevándose ambas manos a su rostro, aquella mujer completamente vestida de blanco comenzó a llorar desesperada, lo poco que restaba de su corazón estaba siendo pisoteado una y otra vez con cada segundo tras la muerte de su pequeña.

"… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… Mamá no dejará que vuelva a suceder… Mamá va a salvarlas a todas… Por favor… Perdona… Perdona a Mamá por lo que te hizo… Perdónala… Prometo que todo acabará pronto… Lo prometo… Mamá hará las cosas bien esta vez… Mamá lo hará bien… Lo prometo… Lo prometo…"

"…"

La pequeña chica de preparatoria observaba como su madre estaba ahogándose en la desesperación, y sin perder un solo segundo se acercó a ella, rodeándola por la espalda en un cálido y amable abrazo.

"No seas tonta, Madre"

La mujer de blanco lentamente se dio la vuelta para llorar sobre la cabeza de otra de sus muchas hijas.

"… Lo siento… Lo siento"

"…"

Para la maquiavélica adolescente incapaz de sentir dolor, el llanto de su madre era como ser apuñalada una y otra vez por una larga y filosa espada. El dolor era insoportable, perturbador, completamente innecesario… Pero no podía quejarse, no podía regañar a su madre por ese comportamiento, no podía simplemente hacer una de sus bromas de siempre.

"Mamá… Yo…"

Ella odiaba a todos los seres que hacían que su madre sufriera ese dolor.

"No permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte"

Ella se prometió a sí misma que luego de que todo esto terminara, ella se encargaría de cumplir la última voluntad de su madre… Siempre y cuando su plan tuviera éxito.

"… O moriré… No sin antes acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos"

Y si no lo hacía, ella acabaría con todos, con todo lo que alguna vez les causó dolor.

"***…"

Aquella mujer se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando contra el blanco uniforme de polo de aquella chica de preparatoria.

"***…!"

Y desbordando de dolor, gritó… Y gritó… Una y otra, y otra vez… Gritó el hermoso nombre que había decidido para su pequeña. Que había decidido para todas, y cada una de sus hijas.

"¡***…!"

Aquel nombre que luego de nueve largos, molestos, pero maravillosos meses de sufrimiento, finalmente había escogido gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Aquel nombre que hacía honor a uno de los pocos Dioses que estaban de su lado, a una de las pocas Diosas que fue amable con ella, y cuya hermana le enseñó la alegría de vivir con los Humanos.

"***…"

Aquel nombre que tanto Youkais como Humanos habían reconocido, el nombre de aquella niña que habían aceptado como uno de los suyos, aquella bebé que estaban dispuestos a proteger por el bien de Hoshiko, por el bien de aquella Forastera que un día, sin avisar, llego de un mundo que nadie conocía, de un universo del cuál nadie jamás había escuchado.

Aquella mujer cuya ignorancia y falta de poder le hizo perder un brazo tan pronto como puso un pie en Gensokyo.

Aquella mujer que abandonó su vida como un humano para ayudar a la hermana de la chica que le causó tanto dolor, para servir a su Maestra en el Inframundo.

Aquella mujer que decidió entregar su vida a la idea de crear un mundo en dónde Youkai y Humanos pudieran vivir en harmonía, y que lo dio todo… Incluso su Humanidad… Solo por intentar lograr ese objetivo.

"¡***…!"

Aquella mujer que fue catalogada como un 'Incidente'.  
Aquella mujer que pasó el resto de su vida siendo perseguida hasta los confines de la tierra.  
Aquella mujer que lo sacrificó todo solo para poder proteger a su familia.

Aquella mujer que consiguió la inmortalidad tras comer el hígado de una de sus amigas.

Aquella mujer que, tras incontables batallas, se hizo amiga del gran Youkai, Yukari Yakumo.  
Que aprendió el origen de sus poderes y que compartió junto a ella incontables recuerdos en los que descubría su pasado, en los que descubría quien era en realidad, en los que descubría cuales eran sus sueños, pesadillas, lamentos y deseos.

Aquella mujer que vio a su hija crecer… Solo para ser exterminada por una sacerdotisa vestida de Rojo y Blanco.  
Aquella mujer que cayó en la desesperación al ver como su familia era asesinada.  
Aquella mujer que observó impotente como sus amigos y amigas eran subyugados uno a uno tras aquella traición, tras haber sido emboscada.

.

"_¿Huh?"_

'… _¿Por qué…?'_

"_¡¿Kaguya?!"_

_No siento mi cuerpo_

"… _¿Aki?"_

_Todo está tan oscuro_

_"… ¡Aki…!"_

'… _¿Aki…? Ah…'_

"_¡MALDITA SEA KAGUYA DETENTE!"_

'… _Estoy muriendo'_

"_No debiste de haberla ayudado"_

'_¡Ngh!…'_

"_¡Esa no es razón para…!"_

'_Esto… Duele…'_

_****Bum… Bum… Bum****_

'_¿Explosiones…?'_

_****Bum… Bum… Bum****_

'_No… Es el sonido de mi corazón a punto de explotar…'_

"_¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!"_

_'¡A-ah…!'_

"_Hazte a un lado Marisa"_

'_¡Duele!'_

"_No permitiré que lo hagas"_

'_¡Duele tanto…!'_

"_Fue su decisión"_

'_¿Mi decisión?'_

"…"

'_¡Duele!'_

_"¡…Aki!"_

_Puedo escuchar alguien gritando mi nombre…_

"_¡Aki!"_

'_Suena… Triste…'_

"_Aki…"_

_****Drip****_

'_¿Lágrimas…?_

_El dolor aumenta su fuerza con cada segundo_

_"…WAaaAaAa"_

_Pero no puedo gritar…_

_Solo quiero gritar…_

_Expresarle al mundo este dolor_

_**[Dios no escucha tu deseo]**_

_Siempre escuché como es que las personas…_

"_¡Al suelo!"_

…_Podían ver sus vidas pasar frente sus ojos cuando estaban a punto de morir_

"_¡AAAAHH!"_

… _Pero yo no puedo ver nada_

_**[Solo puedes ver **__**oscuridad]**_

'_Adonai…'_

"_¡Aun no es demasiado tarde!"_

'_Yahveh…'_

"_¡Rápido! ¡Antes que ella…!"_

'_Hashem…'_

"_¡FLANDRE!"_

'_Elohim…'_

"_¡OKUU!"_

'_Sea cual sea tu nombre…'_

_**[Dame otra oportunidad]**_

"_Ha… Aki, eres más dura de lo que pareces"_

_Siento algo caliente subiendo mi garganta…_

"_Khufg…"_

_Y vomito sangre_

"…_¡Aki!"_

_En esta profunda oscuridad el tiempo se detuvo_

_**'Lo siento…'**_

"_¡AKI!"_

'… _¿Con quién me disculpo?'_

"_¡Mokou sal de ahí!"_

'… _¿Por qué me disculpo?'_

"_¡Akyuu no podemos abandonarla!"_

'… _¿De qué sirve? …'_

"_¡Lady Remilia por favor dé la orden!"_

_No lo entiendo…_

"_¡SAKUYA ACABA CON REIMU!"_

_¡No entiendo nada!_

_**"Gh…"**__._

_En esta profunda oscuridad el tiempo se detuvo_

_**[Dame otra oportunidad]**_

_Y así como el dolor llega…_

"_¡AKI!… ¡AKI! …"_

'_No llores…'_

_**[… Haz que termine]**_

_Desaparece_

.

Aquella mujer que ahora podía ver con claridad lo que su hija vivió durante sus últimos momentos de vida…

No… Que no podía dejar de verlo… Que no podía dejar de ver lo confundida que estaba… Lo asustada que se sentía… Lo mucho que lo lamentaba… Y lo inútil que había sido como Madre.

"…Aki…"

Aquel era el nombre… De su pequeña 'segunda esperanza'.

"…A…k…i…"

_Y ahora… Estaba muerta._

.

_*************** __**[ARCO 6: COLAPSO / HIPÓTESIS] **__***************_

_._

****THUD****

El sonido de un cadáver sacudiéndose y golpeándose contra la mesa había capturado la atención de aquella triste y desesperada Youkai que se ocultaba a sí misma en una esquina.

"…"

El brillo de los ojos de Nitori lentamente estaba regresando.

****THUD****

Pudo escuchar otra sacudida que le ayudó a finalmente recuperar su consciencia.  
Una hermosa Youkai de cabello rubio reía felizmente frente a su invitada.

Con una de sus manos, aquella mujer presionaba el pecho de esa joven chica con gran fuerza.  
Haciendo que aquel cadáver se sacudiera una y otra vez con cada hueso que rompía.  
A su alrededor, todo se veía como una escena salida de una película de Terror, la sangre que Nitori había intentado ignorar todo este tiempo finalmente había regresado a su campo de visión. El olor a hierro llenaba sus pulmones, su cuerpo temblaba solo con recordar todo lo que ella había hecho.

"Yo…"

Hiperventilando, Nitori observó ambas de sus manos ahora manchadas con la sangre de aquel Humano, su hermoso vestido azul había sido destrozado por aquella suciedad roja, su confianza estaba completamente destruida. Había traicionado uno de sus valores más sagrados, había cometido el peor de los pecados en su libro.

Matar a un ser vivo de una manera brutal e inhumana.

"Yo… Yo…"

Los Kappas no eran extraños en el arte de matar humanos, debido a su dieta alimenticia ellos a veces necesitaban extraer sus shirikodamas o su sangre para poder sobrevivir, todos los Kappas estaban acostumbrados al aroma, el sabor y la textura de los órganos humanos… Y como era de esperase… Nitori no era una excepción a esta regla.

"A… Ah…"

Ella había matado decenas de humanos durante su vida… Pero siempre trataba que todas y cada una de sus muertes fueran rápidas e indoloras… Para Nitori había una enorme diferencia entre matar a alguien para alimentarse, y torturar a alguien hasta la muerte sin motivo aparente…  
Eso último es lo que hacía de esto una de sus peores pesadillas, lo que hacía del olor a sangre algo insoportable, lo que le atormentaba a cada segundo en este escalofriante sueño.

"La ma… Ma…"

Y sin importar lo que hiciera… Nadie la despertaría, era imposible despertar de la realidad.

"¿La mataste?"

La voz de una mujer rubia llegó a sus oídos.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas?"

Nitori sentía que el rostro de aquella mujer juzgaba cada una de sus acciones, a sus ojos aquella mujer era un riguroso juez extremadamente decepcionado de todo lo que ella representaba.

Nitori comenzó a llorar una vez más, pero ya no quedaban lágrimas dentro de su cuerpo.

"¿Piensas que eres una asesina?"

Y aquella chica Rubia no estaba ayudando.

"Yo… Yo…"

Aquella mujer de ojos fríos dejó de hablar, parecía estar pensando.

"Per…Perd…"

Pero tras algunos segundos, la mujer interrumpió la disculpa de Nitori, y se arrodilló frente a ella para darle un gran y cálido abrazo.

"No has matado a nadie, pequeña Kappa"

"Pero… Yo…"

"Puedes revisar el cadáver de aquella chica si no puedes creerme, ella seguía con vida cuando llegué… Solo estaba inconsciente… Fui yo quien decidió acabar con su vida… La pequeña estaba sufriendo en este lugar, acabar con su sufrimiento era la mejor opción. Los Forasteros no tienen un sitio al que volver, todos y cada uno de ellos dejan de ser miembros productivos de la sociedad tan pronto como abandonan Gensokyo, muchos de ellos sufren durante el resto de sus vidas un destino cruel e inhumano".

"¿La… mejor…?"

"Pequeño Youkai, tal vez eres demasiado joven para entenderlo… Pero la muerte no es algo malo… Estoy segura que durante tu vida entenderás que… Desafortunadamente… La muerte es el único final feliz para los humanos"

Aquella era una lección de vida que Yukari tuvo que aprender por sí misma.

"…"

Muchos seres humanos pensarían que algo como eso sonaba bastante estúpido…

_**[¿En serio piensas que la muerte es la única salida? ¿Eso es lo único en lo que puedes pensar?]**_

Muchos seres humanos hubieran tachado aquella idea de ridícula e incoherente.

_**[¡Solo lo dices porque no eres mortal como nosotros! ¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Si tuvieras una vida tan corta como la nuestra sabrías que morir no es la respuesta! ¡Siempre hay otro camino para ser feliz!]**_

Pero Nitori no era un humano y tampoco pensaba que esa mujer estuviera equivocada…  
Ella había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que esas palabras contenían una gran verdad, aún si la humanidad no era capaz de aceptarlo…

Esas palabras eran justo lo que su corazón necesitaba… Un escape a toda la culpa que estaba sintiendo.

"Gra… cias…"

Nitori contestó el abrazo de aquel gran Youkai, y lloró en su hombro durante algunos minutos hasta finalmente calmarse.

.

Yukari había estado tratando de llamar la atención de aquel Youkai que abrazaba sus piernas.

"Hey"

La llamó.

****Slap****

La abofeteó

"¡Reacciona!"

La sacudió

"…"

Hizo todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir su atención, pero nada funcionaba.

"Haa…"

Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hacía funcionaba.

"¿Qué hago para llamar su atención…?"

Necesitaba que Nitori se recuperase para poder comenzar con su interrogatorio, de lo contrario solo era una cáscara vacía incapaz de hablar o razonar…

"…"

Entonces pensó en una idea de muy mal gusto incluso para ella, una idea que tal vez pudiera llamar la atención de aquella Kappa perdida en la desesperación.

"… Estrés postraumático"

Yukari recordó haber leído que, para algunos humanos que han tenido que experimentar una experiencia traumática o de estrés extremo, ciertos sonidos o imágenes podían ocasionar una reacción inconsciente en su sistema nervioso, tales como pesadillas, recuerdos repentinos, o lo que ella estaba buscando… Una reacción exagerada ante un estímulo.

"… ¿También funcionará con Kappas?"

Pero no sabía si aquello funcionaría con Nitori, esa chica no era humana, y considerando su naturaleza como uno de los muchos Youkai que acostumbraban a acabar con la vida de seres humanos, existía la posibilidad de que su plan no funcione y terminase malgastando energías en algo innecesario. Algo absolutamente inaceptable para alguien como ella.

.

"…"

Pero tras pensarlo un minuto, Yukari consideró que no tenía ninguna otra opción a menos que quisiera iniciar un combate, y algo así sería incluso mucho peor, no porque Nitori pudiera derrotarla, sino porque eso tomaría tiempo y ella solo quería volver a su siesta lo más pronto posible.

"… Supongo que es un buen experimento"

Yukari aceptó un poco desganada su propia sugerencia, y entonces se acercó una vez más al cadáver de aquella chica.

"Ugh… Esto es tan…"

Colocando su mano en el pecho desnudo de aquella chica, ella buscó el gran hueso que funcionaba como punto de unión para las costillas del cuerpo humano.

"Esternón… Esternón…"

Y presionó con bastante fuerza

****Crack****

El cadáver de aquella chica se sacudió tras la fuerza del impacto.

"Ugh… Qué sonido más desagradable…"

Yukari murmuró algunas palabras mientras presionaba con fuerza una vez más, en espera de una respuesta de parte de aquella pequeña y perdida Kappa.

"…"

Y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba

Aquel pequeño Kappa comenzó a contraerse una y otra vez mientras recuperaba la consciencia.

'Ya era hora'

Yukari observó una última vez el destrozado, malnutrido, y triste cadáver de aquella chica de preparatoria. Un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría sus labios, la presión que había estado ejerciendo parecía haber hecho que la sangre acumulada dentro de su cuerpo lentamente hubiera encontrado una manera de salir.

"Yo… Yo… Yo… A… Ah… La ma… Ma…"

"¿La mataste?"

Yukari interrumpió sus quejidos adoloridos y llenos de culpa con una pregunta algo fría e insensible.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas?"

Pudo observar cómo Nitori trataba de manera inconsciente dejar de escucharla tapando sus oídos a la vez que la observaba.

"¿Eres una asesina?"

Yukari presionó sin compasión en busca de una respuesta, aun no estaba completamente segura de sí Nitori había vuelto en sí misma, o si seguía siendo una cáscara vacía incapaz de razonar, únicamente reaccionando ante un ataque de pánico.

"Yo… Yo…"

Sus dudas se disiparon al ver su expresión, esa era una respuesta.  
Luego de haber notado que Nitori había vuelto en sí misma, Yukari comenzó a pensar durante algunos segundos su siguiente plan de acción.

"Per…Perd…"

Sin perder un solo segundo más ella se apresuró hacia Nitori, y tras haber tomado el papel de una madre amorosa, se arrodillo frente a ella y le recibió de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos con un cálido abrazo.

El olor a sangre, y la sensación de su vestido siendo manchado por residuos de la estirpe de aquel humano la llenaban de asco y desagrado.

"No has matado a nadie, pequeña Kappa"

Pero tenía que ser amable si quería obtener respuestas, un movimiento en falso y aquella Kappa volvería a ser nada más que un manojo de nervios incapaz de pensar o razonar.

"Pero… Yo…"

"Puedes revisar el cadáver de aquella chica si no puedes creerme, ella seguía con vida cuando llegué… Solo estaba inconsciente… Fui yo quien decidió acabar con su vida… La pequeña estaba sufriendo en este lugar, acabar con su sufrimiento era la mejor opción. Los Forasteros no tienen un sitio al que volver, todos y cada uno de ellos dejan de ser miembros productivos de la sociedad tan pronto como abandonan Gensokyo, muchos de ellos sufren durante el resto de sus vidas un destino cruel e inhumano".

"¿La… mejor…?"

Todo aquello era verdad, y ella fue quien acabó con la vida de aquel forastero, por lo que técnicamente Nitori no tenía la culpa en esta ocasión, sin embargo, algo así no era suficiente, tenía que acaramelar sus palabras si quería tranquilizarla.

"Pequeño Youkai, tal vez eres demasiado joven para entenderlo… Pero la muerte no es algo malo… Estoy segura que durante tu vida entenderás que… Desafortunadamente… La muerte es el único final feliz para los Humanos"

Esos eran sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre los humanos, sus frágiles vidas eran una virtud, no un defecto.

"…"

Un par de segundos de silencio en los cuales aquella pequeña Kappa parecía estar pensando acerca de algo inundaron aquella sangrienta habitación

"Gra… cias…"

Pero en cuanto ella contestó su abrazo…

'Hora del interrogatorio'

Yukari sonrió, satisfecha de aquel gran trabajo bien hecho.

.

* * *

_._

_*************** __**[ARCO 6: COLAPSO / EXPERIMENTACIÓN] **__***************_

_._

"Chen…"

Ran observaba un poco preocupada a su pequeña shikigami luego de ver lo mal que la había pasado con el castigo de su ama.

"…"

Acariciando su cabeza, Ran se arrodilló con mucha dificultad mientras se colocaba a la altura de los ojos de su pequeña.

"Chen, ¿estás bien?"

"Unn…"

Chen respondió algo triste mientras miraba al suelo, ella simplemente no podía ver a su maestra cara a cara.

"Chen…"

Esta no era la primera, o la última vez que ella iba a ser testigo de los castigos que sufría su maestra, ambas lo sabían, y sin embargo Chen no podía alegrarse.

Cumplir con algún recado, permanecer de rodillas durante algunas horas con libros sobre su cabeza, ser mojada y permanecer fuera durante una fría noche de invierno, contarle a la 'Tengu' Aya Shameimaru alguno de sus más vergonzosos secretos y permitir que éste sea publicado en el Periódico Bunbunmaru… Ran había sufrido toda clase de castigos durante el tiempo sirviendo bajo la tutela de su maestra.

Castigos pequeños, castigos enormes, castigos de todo tipo y severidad, pero sin importar qué, todos eran castigos que Ran jamás había utilizado con ella. Y esto la hacía sentir extremadamente arrepentida de todos y cada uno de sus actos, el no ser castigada de tal manera era un castigo en sí mismo para aquella pequeña shikigami.

"Lo… Lo siento… Ran"

Ran observaba a Chen con amabilidad, no había ningún rastro de enojo en su rostro, ese era el inconfundible rostro de una madre que amaba desde el fondo de su corazón a sus hijos.

"Chen"

Re-acomodándose para poder soportar el dolor en sus piernas luego de recibir el 'amor' de su maestra, Ran abrazó a Chen con suavidad.

"Todo está bien… Aunque ten por seguro que no volverás a ver nepeta durante los próximos meses, jovencita"

"…"

La broma de Ran no tuvo efecto alguno en su shikigami.  
Chen asintió, aceptando el castigo sin quejarse.

"Chen… ¿Podrías sonreír para Ran? No hay algo que le duela más a tu ama que saber que no eres feliz"

El deseo de Ran aunque un poco egoísta, era sincero.  
Ella solo deseaba felicidad para Chen, ella amaba a su shikigami tanto como su ama la amaba a ella, todas eran una pequeña familia, y no soportaba que su familia estuviera triste, o sufriera.

"Ran… Yo… Prometo ser mejor"

Ran acarició la pequeña cabeza de Chen luego de escuchar aquellas palabras mágicas.

"Eso es, eso es lo que quería oír. Por favor, sé una buena niña y no te vuelvas a meter en problemas… Y recuerda… Tu ama es fuerte, si no fuera así Lady Yukari no me hubiera tomado bajo su tutela, y no tendría suficiente poder como para ser tu maestra, no tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien, no importa lo que pase"

Chen asintió recuperando un poco del brillo en sus ojos, la culpa que le estaba devorando finalmente estaba siendo levantada. El castigo que recibió su ama no había sido el motivo de su depresión, si no los sentimientos que ocultaba en el fondo de su corazón y que la estaban lastimando.

"Lo prometo…"

Chen abrazó a su maestra, finalmente de vuelta a la normalidad.

"Bien, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Prometo no enojarme"

"… ¿De verdad te llevarás toda la nepeta?"

"Pffft"

Con una risilla, al fin se habían reconciliado.

.

"¿Satori? ¿La Guardián del Palacio de las Almas ocultaba a este forastero? ¿Estás diciendo que ella la benefactora de este humano?"

Yukari y Nitori estaban en medio de una importante discusión, una oportunidad que Yukari había estado buscando desde que detectó a aquella forastera por primera vez, el momento en el que ella al fin podría conseguir algunas respuestas.

"…"

Nitori negó con su cabeza, algo asustada.  
Le tomó algunos minutos para recuperarse, pero luego de separarse de aquel largo abrazó que la tranquilizó, finalmente había reconocido a la mujer rubia frente a ella.

Yukari Yakumo, compañera de Reimu Hakurei, y una conocida de una de sus amigas… El único humano que había establecido una relación con ella y que no había muerto tras haberse separado, Marisa Kirisame.

Todo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo le decía que debía de tener bastante cuidado.

"¿Y bien?"

"…"

Era verdad que tanto ella como Yukari se encontraban bajo el cuidado del 'Contrato', y que debido a eso no deberían de poder matarse la una a la otra, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudieran combatir a través de un Duelo Danmaku por el derecho de solicitar algo al perdedor.

El 'Contrato Hakurei', 'Contrato Danmaku' o simplemente 'Contrato' era un tratado verbal creado por los fundadores de aquella tierra mágica protegida del mundo exterior, en el tanto Dioses como Humanos por igual habían aceptado, por el bienestar de la tierra y todo aquello que les rodea, respetar una serie de reglas y condiciones que le permitiría a Gensokyo y a todos sus habitantes disfrutar de un 'estado de igualdad de oportunidades' durante los siglos que estaban por venir… O al menos, esa es explicación que daba el Templo Hakurei a todo Youkai que pasara a formar parte de aquella tierra.

Nadie sabe con exactitud cuándo fue el origen de aquel pacto. Nadie sabe si realmente la familia Hakurei tenía algo que ver con ello. Todo lo que los Youkais sabían es que Reimu, la actual sacerdotisa a cargo del Templo de la familia Hakurei, había comenzado a ser bastante insistente en el seguimiento de aquellas reglas desde cierto incidente que involucró a toda la extensión de Gensokyo.

Algunos incluso rumoraban que ella fue la inventora de todas esas reglas y que, si no fuera gracias a ellas, ningún Youkai tendría la más mínima oportunidad de vencer a los miembros de aquel templo sintoísta en un combate justo.

Además de todo, Gensokyo era una tierra muy pequeña, oculta del resto del mundo y de la humanidad en un desesperado intento de mantener a sus habitantes con vida, un lugar cuyo equilibrio pendía siempre del balance de un hilo. En dónde los Dioses y Youkais siempre corrían el riesgo de desaparecer si no existían humanos que les alimentasen, temieran, o veneren, un sitio diseñado con el único propósito de servir como un refugio para todos aquellos seres celestiales, demonios, monstruos y Dioses que sufrían el peligro de morir en cualquier momento al ser olvidados, y en dónde cada uno de sus habitantes cosechaba su propia comida, ya sea por medio de leyendas, mitos, concediendo bendiciones, cazando humanos, creando pánico y terror entre los mortales, o bien… Dedicando el resto de sus vidas a un desesperado intento de descubrir suficientes artes prohibidas que les permitiera seguir con vida.

Esta naturaleza simbiótica es lo que llevó a muchos de los habitantes de Gensokyo a considerar a los humanos como ganado, seres inferiores, simples y débiles que no tenían voz o voto en los acontecimientos de todo lo que les rodeaba. Existencias cuyo único propósito era vivir y reproducirse para mantener con vida a todos los Youkai y Dioses a su alrededor.

Por esto y más motivos es que los Youkai, Dioses y Humanos decidieron que debían de seguir aquel contrato verbal de la manera más atenta posible. No podían poner en riesgo el equilibrio de Gensokyo al exterminar a la raza humana, pero tampoco podían amenazar el equilibrio de poder al asesinar a sus semejantes, era una ofensa muy grave en dónde lo único que les esperaba era una sacerdotisa rojo y blanco acabando con sus vidas.

Un sitio en constante guerra, en dónde la religión y la creencia de lo paranormal debían de mantenerse, en donde sus habitantes harían lo que fuera por garantizar que este fuera el caso. En dónde los humanos debían de ser protegidos como una raza menospreciada pero necesaria, al menos como alimento.

"Sabes perfectamente que ayudar a los humanos es estúpido ¿verdad?"

Y sin embargo… A pesar lo débiles que eran… A pesar de no ser más que ganado para sus superiores… Aquellas existencias tan débiles conocidas bajo el nombre de 'Humanos', eran el mayor de los peligros para cualquier Youkai.

Si bien eran criaturas que en solitario no presentaban una amenaza, ellos eran una especie incapaz de reconocer sus propios límites, todos los Youkai los consideraban seres estúpidos, incapaces de aceptar la derrota, llenos de codicia, hambre de violencia, sin respeto por nada o nadie, sea esto un recurso natural, un ser superior, o ellos mismos.

Su propia naturaleza orgullosa e irascible obligaba a todos y cada uno de los 'más grandes' de Gensokyo a mantenerlos en un estado de ignorancia, sin conocimientos o tecnología, atrapados en su aldea o en sus asentamientos, condicionados a temer a todo Youkai.  
Los forzó a entregar el derecho de resolver incidentes o actuar como verdugo para su especie únicamente a las pocas sacerdotisas de los Templos esparcidos a través de Gensokyo.

Los Humanos eran un peligro, pero también un mal necesario.  
Las más grandes cajas de pandora, las más grandes segundas esperanzas.

.

"… ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿No fuiste tú quién 'desvaneció' a ese forastero?"

.

'Desvanecer' era un nombre a través del cual se hacía referencia a las actividades que Yukari y sus asociados realizaban para poder mantener con vida a aquellos Youkai que no tenían otra opción de alimento que no fuera seres humanos.

Tanto la Villa Humana como los establecimientos humanos esparcidos a través de Gensokyo estaban protegidos por el contrato Hakurei siempre y cuando su respectiva sacerdotisa estuviera vigilándolos, y siempre que sus habitantes no salieran de su territorio designado. Pocos humanos eran tan estúpidos como para salir de sus queridas 'zonas seguras', y debido a que los Youkai no tenían permitido atacarlos dentro de ellas, la necesidad de carne fresca siempre se encontraba en alta demanda a través de Gensokyo.

Es por este motivo que Yukari y sus aliados Youkai crearon, sin que nadie lo supiera, algo que se conoce como 'desvanecimiento'. El 'desvanecer' era la actividad de invocar seres humanos de las afueras de la barrera de Gensokyo con el fin de que estos se volvieran comida para Youkais. Este era el verdadero origen de los 'forasteros' que llegaban hasta Gensokyo, y el motivo por el cual el número de avistamientos registrados de aquella sub especie de Humanos no era muy alta, todos eran un trozo de carne en espera de ser devorados, con una muy pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir y regresar a sus vidas ordinarias, nadie los veía porque muy pocos lograban llegar a alguna aldea o a avistar a algún otro humano que les diera su ayuda antes de morir.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido para ellos, en el raro caso de lograr llegar a algún asentamiento humano, ellos podían ser escoltados por algún Youkai hasta el Templo Hakurei y regresar a sus hogares.

Después de todo, los Youkai no eran seres necesariamente seres malignos que siempre deseaban el mal para la humanidad, cada uno tenía sus propias creencias y manera de hacer las cosas, había algunos que veían a los humanos como sus iguales, incluso había Youkai que solían ser humanos antes de algún incidente que cambió por completo sus vidas.

Sea como sea, todos los Youkai actuaban en su propio beneficio, al igual que los humanos.  
Y aunque es un detalle algo innecesario, era verdad que los Youkai que eran amigos de los humanos también eran algo suaves con los forasteros.

Quién mejor para entender a alguien que se encuentra al filo de la muerte que un Youkai que no puede pasar un solo día de su vida sin el temor de morir en cualquier momento ¿verdad?

.

"¿Mmm?"

Yukari parecía desconfiar de aquella Kappa.  
Si bien es cierto que ella era la mente maestra detrás del desvanecimiento… Esta no era información pública, ni siquiera Reimu Hakurei tenía suficiente evidencia para respaldar esa teoría.

El hecho de que una Kappa normal que no reconocía como un aliado supiera acerca de esto solo podía explicarse de dos maneras…

"¿Desvanecer?"

Uno. La Kappa llegó a aquella teoría ella misma, y estaba tratando de conseguir una confesión de su parte.

"¿Por qué tendría que importarme eso?"

O dos… Alguna de sus familiares o amigas le contó acerca de ello, lo cual era una ofensa mucho más grave de lo que podía imaginar…

'¿…O acaso?'

"… Alguien me dijo… Que todo Youkai que está a punto de morir de hambre y habla contigo de repente encuentra alimento en sus sesiones de caza, no puede haber otra explicación, es imposible tener tanta suerte como para conseguir comida de esa manera cuando no puedes obligar a los Humanos a salir de su territorio… ¿Tú eres quien está detrás de los desvanecimientos, verdad?"

'… Entonces era lo primero'

Yukari había pensado por un instante que su 'compañera de juegos' había sido la culpable de ese conocimiento indeseado, pero no fue así…

'Si… Es imposible… No puede saberlo'

"Pequeña, creo que hay un malentendido, si bien es cierto que a veces otros vienen a rogar por mi ayuda, lo único que hacen es interrumpir mis siestas y recibir una buena paliza… Lamento decepcionarte, pero algo como manipular el mundo de esa manera es demasiado conveniente para todos nosotros ¿No te parece? Seguro es uno de los tantos extraños Incidentes que esa perezosa Sacerdotisa se ha negado a solucionar"

Yukari actuaba como una maestra dando una lección a sus alumnos.

"Como sea, es gracias a ese extraño evento nosotras no tenemos que preocuparnos por encontrar comida, siempre podemos contar con humanos vagando por el lugar, esperando a llenar nuestros estómagos, ¿Qué importa su origen?"

Yukari mantuvo unos segundos de silencio, Nitori estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida por un último comentario.

"Pensándolo bien… No, no lamento decepcionarte"

"…"

Para sorpresa de Nitori, Yukari era tal y como los rumores mencionaban… Una mujer tan peligrosa como molesta… Pero eso no desmentía su razonamiento… Para ella era imposible poder debatir contra esa lógica. Sí, Yukari tenía razón, encontrar humanos sin la protección del contrato era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado a los Kappa y a otras especies como ellos, gracias al incremento de forasteros ya no tenían que morir debido a la falta de sales en sus dietas.

"Además… No me has respondido…"

El tono juguetón y vanidoso de Yukari se convirtió en algo sombrío y amenazador.

"Si Satori no era la benefactora de este ser humano entonces eso significa…"

Con gran habilidad y disimulación, Nitori fue acorralada en contra de una de las paredes de aquella habitación.

"… ¿Por qué trajiste este humano a la superficie, Nitori?"

Yukari había comenzado a dudar del motivo por el que Nitori intentó ayudar a aquel humano cuando se supone que su naturaleza como Youkai dictaba que ella se suponía que debía de asesinarlo.

"¿Por qué intentaste ayudar a este humano, Nitori Kawashiro?"

"…"

"Responde"

Normalmente Yukari no le hubiera dado tantas vueltas a un asunto como este, pero una mujer desconocida que se aprovechó de su familia conocía al humano que acababa de asesinar, el simple hecho de haberlo intentar ayudarlo era sospechoso… E imperdonable.

"Yo… Quería aprender sobre la energía nuclear"

"¿Mmm?"

"La… Energía… De la Diosa Kanako"

"Oh, ¿Esa anciana a cargo del Templo Moriya?"

Al escuchar a Yukari hablar acerca del Templo de la Diosa del Viento y la Lluvia, Nitori perdió tomo temor que sentía hacia Yukari en un instante, su curiosidad nuevamente había tomado control de lo mejor de ella.

"¡¿Conoces a la Diosa Kanako?!"

"¡¿…?!"

Aquel cambio de actitud sorprendió a Yukari un poco. Pero sin retroceder, ella intentó continuar con su interrogatorio.

"No… Solo sé que cierta serpiente de cabello verde y su ancestro de ojos saltones le dieron muchos problemas a Reimu hace algún tiempo… ¿Acaso importa? No intentes cambiar de tema, o puede que mi cena de hoy sea estofada de tortuga, Kappa"

"Guh… No lo harías…"

"La muerte de un Kappa no desestabilizará el equilibrio de Gensokyo, hay muchos más que pueden tomar tu lugar"

Nitori levantó su guardia, estaba tan asustada como enojada, Yukari estaba amenazando con romper el contrato si no le respondía…

"… Si haces algo… Alguien notará mi desaparición"

"Un innumerable número de Youkais inferiores mueren todos los días, pequeña Kappa, ¿En serio piensas que alguien encontraría tu cadáver? Simplemente te esfumarás, no quedará ni un solo cabello luego de que acabe contigo"

"…"

Nitori sabía que Yukari estaba hablando en serio… Considerando los rumores, ella era la clase de mujer con la fuerza y resolución para llevar a cabo sus amenazas…

"Y en el hipotético caso de que alguien lo descubriera… ¿En serio piensas que alguien me desafiaría por un ser tan inferior como un Kappa, tortuga?"

"…"

Nitori mordió su labio inferior con gran fuerza, acorralada y sin opciones, no tenía otra opción que cumplir con las demandas de su atacante si quería seguir con vida.

"… ¿Qué quieres saber?"

Yukari sonrió maliciosamente mientras se separaba lo suficiente para tomar a Nitori de su barbilla, entonces comenzó a juguetear con la cabeza de aquella pequeña chica utilizando únicamente su pulgar.

"Mmm… Nada mal~ No es una mala vista~"

"…"

Nitori lo sabía, Yukari estaba provocándola, quería probar que tan lejos podría llegar antes de conseguir una reacción de su parte.

"… Por favor… Sólo pregunta, acabemos con esto"

"Esa es la actitud"

Yukari la dejó ir, y entonces se dio la vuelta, caminando algunos pasos en dirección al cadáver de la pequeña joven humana que aun yacía muerta sobre la mesa de trabajo de aquel taller y habitación. Tras detenerse algunos segundos frente a ella… Ella acerco lentamente una de sus manos al cabello de aquella chica.

"Perdón si piensas que fui un poco ruda, pero realmente necesito algunas respuestas, tortuga"

"…"

Y lo acarició con gentileza… Dando a aquella pequeña su bendición para poder descansar en paz.

"Seguiremos con este interrogatorio… Pero primero, salgamos de aquí, ya no soporto el olor de este lugar"

Y entonces caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de aquel taller.

"Tenemos un largo día por delante, tortuga. Espero con ansias disfrutar de tu leal y completamente voluntaria cooperación, ¿no piensas lo mismo?"

Yukari dio la vuelta para mirar a Nitori con una sonrisa gentil y egocéntrica.

"Haa… Creo que se estaba mejor muerta de miedo en una esquina…"

Nitori lamentó su triste y fatídico destino, entonces caminó desganada detrás de Yukari.

_._

_*************** **[ARCO 6: COLAPSO / VALOR] *****************_

_._

En el medio de un lienzo en blanco, dos damas se abrazaban la una a la otra, reconfortándose ante los eventos que habían transcurrido.

"Aki…"

"¿Si, madre?"

"… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo tan triste y difícil para nosotras?"

"… No lo sé, madre"

Aquella tenebrosa chica de preparatoria escuchaba las preguntas de su madre, llena de lamentos.

"… ¿Por qué siempre debemos de sufrir para su diversión?"

"…"

"¿Por qué…?"

"… Yo… No lo sé…"

Aquella mujer que tenía el mal hábito de deprimirse por todo, y actualmente se encontraba demasiado mal como para poder seguir su propio plan… Si no se recuperaba, las cosas no iban a poder seguir adelante.

***Tic***

Pero el tiempo no esperaba a nadie

***Toc***

Y las manecillas de aquel gran reloj invisible giraban a toda velocidad.

"Madre… ¿Realmente puedes con el plan?"

La chica de preparatoria, Aki. Necesitaba que volviera en sí misma lo más pronto posible, o no lograrían hacer nada.

"¿Eh?… ¿Plan?… Yo…"

"Si no puedes, siempre puedo simplemente…"

"¡No! … ¡No matarás a nadie! ¡No lo permitiré!"

El repentino ataque de pánico de su querida madre, Hoshiko. Tomó a Aki por sorpresa, fue un cambio tan repentino que casi cae hacia atrás, pero fue sostenido por los hombros por aquella mujer

"¡No debes de matar a nadie! ¡Nunca! ¡No puedes abandonar tu humanidad! ¡No debes de volverte como yo, Aki!"

"…"

Los ojos de Hoshiko se veían tan… Arrepentidos.

"¡Todos tienen el derecho de vivir! ¡Kappas! ¡Satoris! ¡Bakenekos! ¡Tsukumogami!... ¡Vampiros! ¡Demonios!… ¡Oni! ¡F-F…F…!""

Hoshiko se interrumpió a sí misma, el solo pensar en las últimas especies que le venían a la cabeza le traía gran dolor a su corazón

"… Fo… Forasteros… Y Dioses… Todos los Youkai… Todos los Humanos… Inclusos todos esos egoístas Dioses… Todos merecen seguir con vida… Todos… Eso es lo que Byakuren… Lo que Akyuu… Lo que Yukari hubieran querido…"

"… Madre… ¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás?"

Pero Aki no compartía los sentimientos de su madre.  
Ella había estado cuidándola, obedeciéndola durante todo este tiempo, soportando cada uno de sus lamentos durante siglos… Únicamente debido al respeto que sentía, a lo mucho que le agradecía a esa mujer el haber nacido… Pero todo tenía su límite.

Separándose de su agarre, ella se alejó un par de pasos.

"Aki… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo…?"

"Madre…"

Aki tomó un poco de aire, lista para ser completamente sincera.

"Es verdad que soy tu creación… Pero yo también viví mi propia vida… No es como si ya hubiera estado aquí desde el principio… No puedes esperar que te entienda cuando yo tuve que soportar mis propias penurias con aquellas personas que tanto amaste… Mamá… Por favor… Intenta comprender mis sentimientos …"

"Aki… Eres tan egoísta…"

"Madre… Te lo ruego, por favor compre–"

"Se supone que debes de ser como yo, una buena chica… ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"… ¿Egoísta? … ¿Yo?"

Aki estaba a punto de explotar.

"Querida Madre… el único motivo por el que llegué aquí es porque esa imbécil de Yukari pensó que sería divertido… Ni siquiera soy una inmortal como tú…"

"¡Esa no es excusa para–!"

"¡3 Años!"

Aki interrumpió a su madre, haciéndole titubear.

"¡3 años sobreviví yo sola! ¡3 años en el que los malditos humanos de la aldea no me daban un trabajo digno por temor a ser un Forastero! ¡Por un demonio! ¡La única manera que encontré de hacer algo de dinero fue vendiendo mi cuerpo! ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente!? ¿¡De lo mucho que duele sentir como mueres hambre?! ¡¿De lo mucho que te lástima sentir que tu único uso es ser el juguete de algún bastardo?!"

"¿A-Aki?"

"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Madre, ya he matado a tantos Humanos y Youkai que perdí la cuenta! ¡El único motivo por el que tengo el poder de manipular la oscuridad es porque Rumia encontró interesante en lo que me había convertido, si no fuera por ella no tendría ni eso!"

"¡A-Aki!"

"¡El dinero se acabó!… ¡Mis opciones se agotaban! …"

La voz de Aki comenzaba a sonar triste y deprimente… Sus gritos se habían convertido en susurros.

"Nadie me respetaba, ningún humano intentó ayudarme… Estaba desesperada… Robar… Matar… Cosas como esas se volvieron parte de la rutina… Los humanos dentro de la aldea se reunieron… Me echaron… Youkais comenzaron a perseguirme cada día… Cada noche… Yo no era más que comida… Una presa fácil… En la mitad de la nada, exiliada, rechazada por todos, sin la menor idea de cómo diablos llegar a algún otro templo para solicitar refugio… Mi única opción era comer flores y hierbas… No todas eran comestibles… Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces casi muero envenenada solo para ser perseguida durante horas…"

"… A-Aki… Yo…"

"Dime, madre… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Era matar o morir… Mi única opción fue comer la carne de algún Youkai… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue la primera vez?… Kogasa… Ella era tan amable… Ella fue el único Youkai que habló conmigo cuando otros me veían como un monstruo, fue la única que veía lo mal que lo pasaba y me enseñó como crear armas utilizando bambú… Dijo que me ayudaría a cazar animales salvajes… Pero… Aun puedo ver sus ojos llenos de terror cuando atravesé su cuello utilizando sus propias enseñanzas… Aun puedo recordar sus lágrimas… Su sangre… El sabor de su carne… Todo era tan asqueroso… Ella confío en mí y sin embargo lo único que hice fue traicionarla… ¿Por qué los Youkai de ese mundo tienen que tener la forma de humanos? ¿Por qué no pueden ser bestias como los que conocemos?... Madre… Yo… Yo… No me enorgullezco… Pero con cada Youkai que mataba las cosas se hacían más fáciles, cuánta más carne devoraba, más incrementaba mi poder espiritual… Kogasa solo fue la primera de muchos… Engañé…. A tantos… Tantos Youkai inocentes… Y los devoré hasta que Reimu estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida ella misma, lo único que la detuvo es que a pesar de todo mi cuerpo seguía siendo el de una humana, y ella se negaba a matar a otro Humano, lo único que hizo fue llevarme a su santuario y mantenerme bajo vigilancia… Era solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que yo me transformara en un monstruo me decía… Pero… Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido… Yukari… Yukari tenía mejores planes… «Hey, Reimu. Si de todas maneras vas a ejecutar a ese humano, ¿qué tal si me lo entregas?» … Maldita perra… Ella tenía que haberme tomado como su conejillo de indias con el que practicar su poder de manipular los límites… ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que sentí durante ese tiempo?… El dolor, el miedo… Ver como mi cuerpo era separado en pedazos solo para ser puesto de vuelta en su lugar, a veces en posiciones diferentes, a veces en dónde otra extremidad debía de colocarse… Sentir como mis intestinos eran cambiados de lugar contra mi voluntad... Y de alguna manera seguir con vida… ¿Yukari, una buena chica? Por favor… No bromees… La Yukari que conozco era un demonio… Mi Yukari era un monstruo… Lo único bueno de todo ello es que al menos era alimentada, pero hubiera preferido morir antes de pasar un solo minuto más como su esclava… Es por eso que intenté escapar… Cuando ella abrió un portal hacia el origen de uno esos Incidentes me colé dentro de él. Y en lugar de intentar salir al otro lado… Simplemente me quedé dentro, pude ver sus ojos diciéndome que salga… Pero no iba a hacerlo, prefería morir antes de seguir siendo su juguete un solo día más… Y entonces… Lo cerró… Así como así… Como si estuviera deshaciéndose de basura…"

"…"

"Días y días caminando en la nada… Hasta finalmente encontrarte… Madre… Tu voz guiándome hasta ti, ayudándome a escapar de todo ese dolor… Te estoy eternamente agradecida por lo que has hecho… Pero por favor… No abuses de mi amor por ti… No intentes tratarme como tu esclava… Porque no te gustará… Lo que te voy a hacer…"

La voz de Aki era tan débil durante esa última amenaza…

"Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como tú… Tal vez lo único que lograré intentando vengarme de los que te lastimaron es morir patéticamente… Pero no pienso bajar la cabeza otra vez… No la bajaré con Humanos, no la bajaré con Youkais, no la bajaré con los seres que nos están escuchando en ese momento… Y definitivamente tampoco la bajaré… Frente a Dioses… Como tú. Madre"

"Aki…"

"… ¡Por eso!"

Aki trató de recuperarse dando un fuerte grito.

"¡Deja de ser una mujer egocéntrica que cree que todo rota a su alrededor!… ¡Tal vez no seamos abominaciones! … Simples manifestaciones de tu enorme poder espiritual… ¡Pero todas y cada una de las Akis, tiene una vida!… Y muchas de nosotras hemos sufrido mucho más que tú, madre"

"…"

"Ahora apresúrate… Acaba con nuestro sufrimiento, cumple tu papel"

"…"

"¿Tengo que repetirlo?"

"… No… Entiendo, lo siento, fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte pensar que tenía el derecho a lamentar la muerte de una de mis hijas"

Hoshiko estaba siendo sarcástica.

"Bien dicho, luego de someternos ante tanto sufrimiento es obvio que no tienes el derecho a perder el tiempo llorando, eres un Dios… Haz tu trabajo"

Pero Aki no iba a ceder ni un milímetro.

"… ¿No puedes ser un poco más empática con tu madre?"

"Puedes pedir eso cuando terminemos con este plan, me disculparé y me aseguraré de compensarte con tiempo de calidad, pero hasta entonces… Eres una Diosa, no una Madre"

Hoshiko sonrió… Satisfecha ante la promesa de su hija.

"Aki… Hice bien en crearte. A todas y cada una de ustedes. Gracias por recordarle a Mamá que no debe ser como el abuelo"

"Humpf, lo último que quiero es que termines siendo tan inútil como ese maldito Dios de la Basura"

Aki cruzó sus brazos, levantando la barbilla en un gesto exagerado de desaprobación.

"Muy bien… ¿Podrías ir y conseguir a Reimu por mí, por favor? No sé lo que haré si la veo cara a cara…"

"Haa… ¿Si sabes que yo no lo tengo mejor, ¿verdad?"

"… Lo siento"

Aki observó a su madre con el rabillo del ojo, entonces aceptó desganada.

"… Como sea… Iré por ella… ¿En dónde deberíamos de encontrarnos"

"Atráela hasta la entrada al Inframundo, por favor"

"Madre… ¿Tengo permitido matar?"

La pregunta de Aki era tan problemática…

"…"

"Lo siento, pero no creo poder atraer la atención de una mujer tan perezosa como Reimu a menos de que algo gordo ocurra… Mamá"

"…"

Hoshiko se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"… Solo… Solo lo necesario… Por favor"

Hoshiko asintió mientras se abrazaba sí misma. El dolor que sentía con la idea era… Demasiado… Pero en ese momento, ella era una Diosa… No una Madre… No podía detenerse, sin importar lo que pase.

"Lo prometo, ahora… ¿Qué tal si vas y saludas a tu vieja amiga?"

_****DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG****_

Con las campanadas de medianoche un enorme reloj apareció en medio de aquel lienzo sin inicio o final.

"¡¿Me repites por qué creaste esta cosa?!"

_****DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG****_

"¡Siempre fui una fanática de los cuentos de hadas!"

_****DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG****_

"¡¿EN SERIO TENIAS QUE HACERLO ASÍ DE RUIDOSO?!"

Y al resonar un total de doce veces, el silencio se apoderó de aquel mundo una vez más.

_***Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc***_

Y las manecillas de aquel gigantesco reloj continuaron su recorrido.

"Además… A mí y a una de mis amigas siempre nos gustó todo lo que tuviera que ver con Londres"

"… Qué ruidoso…"

Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra.

"Ten cuidado, hija mía"

"… Te amo… Mamá"

Y entonces desaparecieron.

La hora del espectáculo había llegado.


	9. Arco 7 l Pandora (1 l 6)

.

_*************** __**[ARCO 7: PANDORA / CAOS] **__***************_

_._

****Tap, tap, tap, tap****

En el medio de la noche una joven e inocente chica humana vagaba por los alrededores de la no tan pequeña y siempre segura villa humana. Cientos de edificios se alzaban a través de aquel lugar, miles de hombres, mujeres y niños se refugiaban del viento, de la lluvia y de los monstruos en cada uno de sus cálidos y humildes hogares.

Mercaderes se habían dormido hasta altas horas de la noche contabilizando sus ingresos y mercancías, listos para un nuevo día en el cual regresarían al mercado y trabajarían por el bien de la economía de sus compatriotas.

Cariñosas madres y hermosas amas de casa reponían sus fuerzas luego de cumplir con la labor más importante de todas, esperando con anticipación y orgullo poder trabajar un día más por el bien de sus amorosos maridos y de sus preciosos hijos.

Sabios abuelos y abuelas descansaban en sus hogares, listos para transmitir su sabiduría a la nueva generación que ahora se encargaría de cuidar los campos y animales, de los nuevos y pequeños aldeanos que se encargarían de confeccionar una gran variedad de nuevas ropas y vestidos, de crear los más poderosos elixires y remedios medicinales, y de mantener la economía de aquel lugar a flote.

Cocineros tomaban un buen merecido descanso luego de un arduo y caluroso día, algunos habían dejado alimentos fermentándose durante el transcurso de la noche, otros simplemente esperaban despertar desde muy temprano para realizar los preparativos necesarios y abrir restaurantes a través de los cuales esparcirían felicidad a otros lugareños que aún no contaban con una esposa o que simplemente deseaban beber con sus amigos luego de un gran y fructífero día de trabajo.

Las hermosas calles de tierra de aquella villa eran completamente planas y no mostraban la más mínima de las imperfecciones, todas esas eran calles fruto de innumerables semanas de esfuerzo, fruto de la sangre, del sudor y de las lágrimas derramadas por el bien de la comunidad de los más adeptos a la construcción dentro de aquella villa.

****Fjeeeeewww****

Pero aquellas calles normalmente llenas de vida se encontraban completamente vacías.

Si… El día había terminado, y la vida de cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños, siempre trabajadores, siempre felices, siempre serviciales se encontraba en completa paz y armonía.  
Todos y cada uno de ellos dormía en paz, su único deseo era poder ver las sonrisas de sus vecinos, familiares y amigos una vez más. En aquella tierra que no perdonaba a nadie, contar con un sitio al que llamar hogar era una de las más grandes bendiciones que los Dioses les habían permitido.

****Fjuuuuuuu****

A aquella nostálgica aldeana, hija de un hombre grande y fuerte reconocido como uno de los mejores leñadores y carpinteros de toda la villa, cuya preciosa esposa aún tenía la bendición de seguir con vida y cuidaba de sus pequeños y traviesos tres hermanos, le encantaba viajar por las noches mientras disfrutaba de la fresca brisa del aire. Las calles eran pacíficas, y nadie tenía nada que temer. Ella podía tomarse su tiempo, disfrutar de la vida hasta el amanecer, pues es entonces cuando ella debía de retomar su papel en la sociedad, como herrera y como mujer.

Cientos fueron aquellos los hombres que desconfiaron de sus habilidades, miles las mujeres que la criticaban por no haberse dedicado a la vida de una esposa y ama de casa, pero su pasión estaba en la creación de herramientas y armas para los aldeanos y cazadores.

Sin ella, los constructores no tendrían los martillos ni sierras necesarias para reparar sus casas y comercios, sin sus esfuerzos, los campesinos no contrarían con una hoz o azada con la que podrían labrar la tierra y atender los campos, sin su trabajo, no importaba lo mucho que los cazadores intentasen conseguir comida, sin flechas, sin cuchillos o espadas todos y cada uno de ellos volverían a casa con las manos vacías.

Si. Esa era su vida, su papel en aquella gran aldea, suya era la vida de una herrera que amaba su pueblo, la vida de una herrera dispuesta a darlo todo por los demás, con la paciencia y resolución de realizar un trabajo bien hecho. Una herrera que había probado toda su valía, y que se ganó el respeto de todos aquellos que la rodeaban con su propia fuerza y destreza.

"Mmmffff~"

Aquella mujer inhalo el puro y grandioso aire fresco que solo aquella gran aldea sin vehículos o fábricas podía ofrecer.

"Haaaa~"

Y exhaló con alegría, estaba realmente feliz, realmente agradecida de pertenecer a aquel lugar.

****Tap, tap, tap****

"¿Mmm?"

Con el sonido de algunos pasos resonando a su espalda, aquella chica observó por encima de su hombro. Y lo que se encontró fue una chica de aspecto extraño, usaba una camisa blanca de un material y calidad de confección que jamás había visto antes, sus piernas estaban cubiertas con un extraño pantalón azul claro de tela rígida que ella era incapaz de identificar, no le tomó más de unos segundos notar que esa era una chica que ella jamás había visto antes en aquella aldea.

"¡Uená Noches!"

Su primer instinto había sido saludarla, aquella chica que aún no se había percatado de su presencia se detuvo tras escuchar el sonido de su voz, y entonces se le quedó mirando, en silencio, mientras grandes lámparas de aceite colgadas de los techos de las casas iluminaban con suavidad las calles y dejaban ver parte de su rostro.

"…"

Su tez pálida resplandecía con el brillo de la luna llena y su piel se veía tan suave como joven, no le tomó demasiado tiempo a aquella herrera notar que esa era la piel de una chica que jamás había trabajado en los campos o en las minas pues, según su experiencia, las únicas mujeres con una piel sin imperfecciones como esa eran aquellas entrenadas para servir al hogar y a su familia.

"¡Jamá te habiá visto pó aquí! ¡¿Tambié viene a disfrutá dér airi frésco!?"

"…"

Aquella extraña chica giró un poco la cabeza, tratando de ignorarla… No parecía querer responder a sus preguntas…

"¡¿Hólá?!"

¿O tal vez simplemente no podía entender su acento? La joven herrera realmente tenía un acento algo extraño cuando interactuaba con otros miembros de la villa, por lo que una reacción así no era realmente preocupante. Y aunque su actitud era definitivamente extraña, la fuerte y orgullosa herrera tampoco podía descartar la idea de que ella fuera una chica con aquella rara enfermedad de no poder hablar que le había contado su abuelo, de ser así, explicaría por qué no la había visto antes y porque su piel era tan hermosa. Normalmente aquellos niños que no podían hablar pasaban el día encerrados en casa, trabajando en la confección de ropa o manufacturación de adornos y recuerdos. Siempre protegidos del sol y de otros niños y adultos que no pudieran comprender sus sentimientos o pensaran que su enfermedad era una maldición de la cual debían de alejarse.

"¿No podéh hablá?"

"…"

La extraña chica comenzó a caminar tras cambiar un poco su curso, trataba de alejarse un poco del camino de aquella herrera y no parecía tener intenciones de permanecer ahí más tiempo.

"¡Buénnn nó pasá naá! ¡Vénih, vénih! ¡Acompáñame!"

La joven herrera se acercó rápidamente hacia aquella chica, y sin decir una sola palabra observó como ella la miraba directamente a los ojos, la mirada de esa chica parecía perdida, era como si estuviera distanciándose a sí misma de algo… O tal vez buscando algo dentro de sus ojos.

"…"

"¿Qué pasá?"

La extraña chica apartó su vista luego de encontrar lo que sea que estaba buscando, y entonces miro hacia el cielo, contemplando la luna que alumbrara su camino incluso más que aquellas lámparas colgadas a los edificios.

"… Voy a atacar esta aldea… Si no quieres morir… Busca a tu familia, y huye mientras puedas…"

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Alguié tán pequéñah cómo tú?! ¡Bué chíste!"

"Hablo en–"

Pero aquella herrera interrumpió con una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo que desestabilizara y mostrase una mueca de dolor.

"¡Té diréh quéh!"

La herrera parecía mucho más alegre de lo usual, aquel chiste de muy mal gusto le había puesto de muy buen humor. Ella estaba completamente segura que algo así era todo lo contrario a lo que esa chica había estado esperando.

"Conozco un sitio bastante bueno en el cual podemos beber algo, me gustaría saber el motivo por el que alguien tan pequeño como tú diría algo preocupante como eso. ¿Acaso tuviste una pelea con tu novio? ¿Tus padres no quisieron comprarte una nueva máquina de coser? No importa el motivo, no creo que estés en condiciones para hacer algo así pequeña"

La herrera comenzó a hablar en susurros, solo le había tomado un instante cambiar su acento por completo y por alguna razón parecía querer intentar ocultarlo.

"…"

Algo así sin duda era una actitud extraña y fuera de lo común, pero no parecía haber molestado en lo más mínimo a aquella chica.

"Ven, bebamos algo, hablemos de tus problemas, y entonces te llevaré de vuelta a casa para que duermas un poco y te olvides por completo de un plan tan tonto como ese. Te prometo que para el día de mañana estarás muchísimo mejor y te habrás olvidado por completo de estos sentimientos"

La herrera no podía creer en lo más mínimo que una chica tan pequeña, tan enclenque, tuviera el poder necesario para atacar a su amada aldea. En primer lugar, ni siquiera podía sentir un rastro de poder espiritual dentro de ella. Era un humano incluso más débil que sus pequeños hermanos.

"Vamos, andando"

"…"

Pero la chica se quitó su brazo de encima y la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba bastante irritada por haber sido tratada como una niña estúpida.

"¿Mmm?"

"… No te lo advertiré de nuevo… Huyan… Ahora"

"¿Aún con esas? ¿Y qué pasará si me niego~? ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como–?"

****CRACK****

Aquella chica levantó su brazo en dirección a una gran casa cerca de ellos, la joven pareja de dueños de aquel edificio había desaparecido recientemente durante una sesión de caza, por lo que no pudieron ser testigos de cómo su hogar comenzaba a inclinarse lentamente.

****CRACK, CRACK****

A través de una de las ventanas podía observarse como dos de los cuatro grandes y gruesos pilares de madera que mantenían aquella estructura de pie habían sido rotos por la mitad.

****¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!****

Y sin la fuerza de esos pilares para sostener el edificio, la casa comenzó a derrumbarse bajo su propio peso.

****¡POOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Hasta que un estruendoso sonido marcó la desaparición de aquel hogar que pasó a ser una pila de trozos de madera.

"… ¿Lo entiendes? Largo de aquí Hikari"

"¡¿…?!"

Aquella herrera retrocedió de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

"… ¿C-Cómo?"

"No te daré otra maldita oportunidad"

La chica continuó su camino a través de aquella larga calle vacía, dejando a la herrera atrás rápidamente mientras su silueta parecía perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

"…"

Esa demostración de fuerza era simplemente increíble… Tan ridícula que Hikari no podía creer lo que había visto… ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso? ¿No estaba soñando? … Tal vez alucinaba… Era imposible que una chica tan frágil y joven como esa hubiera hecho algo así… ¿Verdad?

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando un hombre de complexión fuerte dio un grito amenazador a través del balcón de su ventana tras haber sido sujeto a un duro despertar por el estruendoso ruido de un edificio desplomándose bajo la fuerza de su propio peso.

Aquel hombre que observaba la situación aún parecía seguir medio dormido, sin embargo… Tras notar aquella pila de madera hecha pedazos en dónde debería de estar un edificio, su rostro se retorció en una expresión de terror y sorpresa. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡¿La casa de Ryu?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"

El hombre se frotó una y otra vez los ojos, buscando los alrededores en busca de alguna pista o respuesta de lo que sea que hubiera pasado ahí.

"¡¿Hikari?!"

Hasta que finalmente observó la piel morena de la joven herrera que aún se permanecía de pie en mitad del camino.

"¡¿Eres tú, Hikari?! ¡No te muevas, ya mismo bajo!"

Los fuertes pasos de un hombre azotando sus pies en contra de la gruesa y resistente madera de su hogar se propagaban con facilidad a través del silencio de la noche, decenas de personas comenzaban a mirar a través de sus puertas y ventanas, todos y cada uno de ellos con la intención de descubrir que es lo que estaba pasando.

"…"

Pero aquella joven herrera llamada Hikari no tenía ni un solo minuto que perder.  
Corriendo a toda velocidad, la ágil herrera no esperó por su conocido y se dirigió de inmediato de vuelta a casa.

"Lo siento… Lo siento Kai, pero no tengo tiempo para esto… Mi familia… Debo… ¡Debo salvar a mi familia!"

Debía contarles acerca de lo que pasó, acerca de lo que pudo ver, necesitaba alertarles y salir de la villa cuanto antes.

.

Hikari corría como el mismo viento en dirección a su hogar, el terror y la ansiedad que sentía estaban comenzando a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Era una sensación de pánico que había acabado con su ego y que había devorado todo rastro existente de su valentía. La pobre herrera jamás se había sentido más débil y vulnerable en toda su vida.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Un grito desgarrador hizo que el miedo dentro de ella tomará el control de sus piernas y la forzara a detenerse frente a una amplia taberna, aquel había sido un grito como jamás había escuchado antes. La ansiedad dentro de ella hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que sus manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente.

"¡AaAAAaaaGH!"

El chillido desgarrador de una mujer ahogándose llegó a sus tímpanos.  
Hikari trató de ordenar con todas sus fuerzas que sus pies siguieran corriendo… Pero era inútil, sus pies y su cerebro ya no la escuchaban, ella había perdido todo control sobre su propio cuerpo.

"¡NGNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Un tercer grito emanó del interior de aquel edificio en dónde hombres y mujeres se reunían para descansar, beber y disfrutar de una comida decente sin importar la hora del día. La taberna y albergue de su viejo amigo y compañero de caza, Takeshi.

"A… Ahh…"

Sin importar lo que pasara, ella se negaba a abrir la puerta principal de aquel sitio, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a encontrarse tan pronto como pusiera un pie dentro. Después de todo, ella fue testigo del poder de aquella extraña chica que le dio la oportunidad de huir con su familia.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Otro grito más… Si ella abría la puerta… Entonces, lo único que se encontraría serí–

****BAM****

Pero sin ni siquiera tener el tiempo para poder comenzar a imaginárselo, un hombre salió corriendo a través de la puerta principal de aquel edificio, y no pasó mucho antes de que Hikari terminara en el suelo, adolorida luego de ser golpeada para salir del camino de aquella pobre alma en pena que fue testigo de algo peor que la muerte.

"¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUOOOO! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORAAAAAANN!"

El hombre gritó una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello, alertando a todos los hombres y mujeres de la aldea que algo no iba bien.

"Ah… ah…"

"… ¿Hikari?"

"… ¡Ahhhh!"

Caminando con la tranquilidad de un nefasto demonio, aquella chica con un rostro frio y sin expresiones salió del local de su querido amigo.

Su antes ropa impoluta ahora estaba cubierta con sangre, piel e intestinos de lo que solo podía imaginarse era su amigo Takeshi o alguno de sus clientes

"Brgh… ¡BRRGH…!"

El olor que impregnaba el aire alrededor de ese demonio hizo que el estómago de Hikari se retorciera con asco y dolor hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y terminó vomitando justo al lado de los pies de aquella chica. Su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba extremadamente agotada tras haber expulsado todo el alimento sin digerir de esa noche, y ahora podía sentir como una mirada la observaba fijamente.

Sus fuertes músculos y su gran orgullo por su oficio no iban a poder ayudarle, el miedo que sentía ante la presión de aquella mirada asesina era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

"… Mis zapatos"

"Haa… Haa…"

Los zapatos de aquella chica habían sido salpicados por el vómito de la asustada herrera, frunciendo el ceño ella preguntó irritada sobre lo único que le molestaba, la única razón por la que ella estaba conteniéndose y no había hecho pedazos a Hikari.

"… ¿Qué diablos sigues haciendo aquí?"

La chica se giró lentamente alrededor de Hikari, pisando el vómito con fuerza y salpicándolo en su rostro, entonces la tomó del cuello de su gris camisa de tela como si ella fuera alguna clase perro faldero, causándole gran molestia mientras la levantaba sin mucho esfuerzo en el aire.

"Escúchame bien… Esto está a punto de volverse una zona de guerra, tienes que largarte de aquí cuanto antes… Sé muy bien la clase de escoria humana que eres, no creas que no recuerdo cómo me trataste igual que todos cuando me expulsaron, conozco tu verdadera personalidad maldita… Sé que fuiste tú quien les dio armas a todos esos idiotas que estaban detrás de mi cabeza. ¿Qué tal se sentía ver como tu negocio prosperaba a costa de la vida de una pobre prostituta, perra?"

"¡AAH! ¡AAH!"

Aquella chica estaba diciendo cosas que no podía entender…

"Te odio… Pero si mueres aquí, entonces mucho del progreso de esta aldea se verá detenido por completo durante al menos un par de décadas. Tu papel en todo esto es el de sobrevivir pase lo que pase, aún si tienes que venderte como la perra que eres, ¿me has oído?"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHH…! ¡AAAAHHH!"

Pero Hikari no escuchaba a razones, su capacidad para razonar ya se había sido apagado por completo. Lo único que quedaba era el cuerpo vacío de una chica que gritaba por poder permanecer con vida.

"Hey"

"¡AAAAH!"

"Te estoy–"

"¡AAAAAAAH!"

"Tcht… Eres inútil"

La chica dejó caer su cuerpo sin compasión

****PLAP****

Y con el sonido de la carne y huesos de Hikari impactando la tierra con fuerza ella finalmente recuperó el suficiente control de su cuerpo como para poder comenzar a gatear.

"¡AAAAH!"

Ella gateó desesperadamente hasta lograr levantarse y correr por su vida.

"¡TENGO QUE… TENGO QUE…!"

Diez metros, cien metros, quinientos… Su corazón latía con fuerza, el aliento se le había acabado hace mucho, sus piernas le dolían tras haber sido forzadas durante tanto tiempo… Pero ella siguió corriendo.

"¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!"

Hasta llegar a una gran casa de madera con un yunque de plomo y hierro adornando la entrada.

"¡DESPIERTEN! ¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!"

Azotando la puerta principal, ella forzó su propia entrada a su querido hogar, tirando todo a su paso y golpeando las paredes con fuerza mientras hacia la mayor cantidad de ruido posible, entonces regresó al marco de la puerta por la que había entrado, lista para escapar.

"¿Hermana…?"

La primera en atender a su llamado fue su pequeña hermana Mei, la joven niña de no más de diez años había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en una de las habitaciones de aquel hogar junto a otra de sus hermanas. Su precioso cabello rubio y ojos azules eran completamente diferentes al del resto de su familia, algunos incluso se preguntaban si ella era realmente hija de su madre, pero independientemente de las críticas y rumores de los demás ella era una pequeña muñeca con apariencia y actitud noble que todo el mundo amaba y respetaba.

"¿Hikari?"

Bajando las escaleras dentro de su hogar la segunda en responder a su llamado fue su querida madre, Yuuki. Su ondulado cabello color nuez estaba bastante desordenado luego de ser forzada a despertar y bajar sin poder prepararse. El color de sus ojos era tan raro de encontrar en aquella villa que muchos hombres intentaron cortejarla sin éxito con la esperanza de que sus hijos heredaran su hermoso color esmeralda.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?"

Y junto a ella estaba el esposo de su madre, un hombre gentil y amoroso, un padre fuerte y valiente cuyo cuerpo había sido forjado por la dura vida de un leñador sostenía un gran mazo en sus manos. Su padre Tora estaba listo para el combate, dispuesto a dar su vida por defender a su amada familia.

"¿Hika-chii?"

Y detrás de él, el pequeño e inocente Yuu se asomaba por el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación de sus padres, él había estado durmiendo junto a ellos luego de sufrir de una terrible pesadilla en la que toda su familia era asesinada por una extraña chica vestida con ropa blanca y azul.

Tratando de tranquilizarse Hikari gritó de la manera más amable posible.

"¡Mei, ve por Nami! ¡Mamá, papá, tenemos que irnos de inmediato!"

El único familiar que no había atendido a su llamado era la segunda de aquellos hermanos.  
Nami era una chica de cabello plateado que había nacido con la peculiaridad de no poder ver los colores igual que las demás personas, esa extraña enfermedad había dificultado enormemente su capacidad para recibir una educación adecuada, pero toda su familia la apoyaba y le daba palabras de aliento para seguir adelante.

"¿Irnos? ¿Hikari? ¿Qué… Qué está pasando? ¿Te peleaste con Kai otra vez? Ya te he dicho que no importa lo mucho que les guste la herrería, no debes de–"

"¡Por favor, recojan todo y vámonos ya!"

Pero Hikari interrumpió las palabras de su padre y comenzó a perder la calma otra vez.

"¿Hikari? ¿Hija mía, estás bien? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?"

Su madre pensó que su comportamiento era demasiado extraño y dio un par de pasos al frente, tratando de acercarse a su hija para tranquilizarla.

"¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!"

Pero eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

"Mamá… Hikari me está asustando…"

Hikari intentó hacerles entender el peligro en el que todos estaban… Pero nadie quería escucharla.

"Vuelve con Nami, Mei. Todo está bien, Hikari solo tuvo una pequeña pelea. Papá se asegurará de que no pase nada, recuerda, en la aldea todos estamos seguros"

Su padre sonrió tranquilamente y la pequeña Mei regresó a su pequeño cuarto junto a su hermana que la observaba un poco asustada por encima de las sábanas.

"Aaah…"

El ataque de pánico de Hikari estaba alcanzado niveles preocupantes y todos se negaban a escucharla…

"¡AAAAAAAAH!"

Si no se apresuraba ella… Esa… Cosa… Iba a venir por ellos, estaba en sus manos salvarlos a todos… Pero… Nadie le prestaba atención sin importar cuantas veces se los advirtiera

"¡ASESINA, HAY UNA ASESINA EN LA ALDEA!"

Y tras algunos segundos de milagrosa inteligencia, pensó en algunas palabras que tal vez podrían serle de ayuda en una situación tan desesperada como esta.

"¡UNA CHICA LOS MATÓ A TODOS! ¡ES TAN FUERTE COMO PARA DESTRUIR UNA CASA! ¡PIENSA ACABAR CON TODA LA ALDEA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!"

Todo su corazón había sido vertido en esos gritos. Sonidos de pasos realizados por sus curiosos y entrometidos vecinos que normalmente espiaban todas y cada una de sus conversaciones pudieron escucharse a través de la noche. Parecían tomar sus advertencias más en serio que sus propios padres.

"¡¿Una asesina en la aldea?! ¡Rápido mamá, cierra la puerta!"

La amable señora Yuuki se apresuró rápidamente hacia Hikari para apartarla del marco de la puerta y poder encerrar a su familia en la seguridad de su querido hogar.

Hikari se resistió vehementemente a su madre en un patético intento por salvar a su familia.

"¡Hikari! ¡Jovencita! ¡Hay que entrar, no te resistas!"

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡HAY QUE IRSE, LOS MATARA A TODOS!"

Ella había tenido la esperanza de que en aquel arrebato de inteligencia sus padres la escucharan y todos huyeran de inmediato… Pero no estaba funcionando… Y el tiempo… El tiempo se estaba agotando

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

El pequeño Yuu comenzó a llorar al escuchar las horribles palabras de su hermana, le recordaban demasiado a su pesadilla de esa noche, y recuerdos como ese eran demasiado para un pequeño de su edad.

"¡Hikari!"

Su padre comenzó a acercarse, listo para reprimir a su hija.

"¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo o voy a–!"

****BAAAAAAAAANG****

Pero el sonido de algo atravesando la pared de madera de ese edificio y el viento de un cuerpo volando justo por delante de Tora interrumpió los gritos de aquel hombre.

"¡Urgh…!"

Era aquella extraña chica de preparatoria que había sido lanzada cientos de metros por el aire y terminó impactando por accidente contra la pared de la casa de Hikari.

"Maldita sea…"

La joven chica comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad, deshaciéndose de dos grandes trozos de madera que antes de su aterrizaje solían ser una mesa.

Su ropa parecía aún más ensangrentada que antes, y aunque el origen de aquella sangre era dudoso ya no quedaba ni un solo rastro de piel en todo su cuerpo que no hubiera sido bañado con el oloroso hedor de la muerte.

"¡Seeeekiiirrrreeeeenkiiiiiii!"

Luego de recuperarse del impacto la chica gritó un nombre que ninguno de los miembros de aquella familia había escuchado antes. Luego de finalmente notar en dónde había aterrizado ella observó bastante irritada a la familia de Hikari. Todos la miraban fijamente, incluso las pequeñas hermanas Mei y Nami habían salido de su habitación tras aquel gran y ensordecedor ruido.

"¡¿Q-QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!"

Tora no perdió ni un segundo en apuntar a aquella chica llena de sangre con su gran mazo.  
Ella era un huésped indeseado que por alguna razón irrumpió en su hogar en mitad de la noche, para aquel padre de familia una persona capaz de levantarse luego atravesar una pared era sin duda una gran amenaza para su familia. El hombre no tenía ni la más pequeña pizca de miedo, pero Hikari sabía que eso no iba a ayudar a su padre en una situación tan desesperada como esta.

"¡¿HAAAA?!"

La chica respondió con un furioso respingo, ya les había advertido más de una vez que debían de largarse de la aldea y en estos momentos no se encontraba de humor como para tener que lidiar con nadie ni nada que se entrometiera en su camino.

"¡¿TE HE PREGUNTADO QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?!"

Sin avisar, Tora se abalanzó contra esa extraña y la atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Él pensaba que el gran y poderoso mazo que le había sido obsequiado su hábil hija sería suficiente para combatir a cualquier extraño que intentara amenazar a sus seres queridos… Pero…

****CRACK****

No era así, aquel trozo de hierro se rompió en pedazos con solo tocar a aquella mujer.  
Era como si el metal fundido dentro de él no hubiera sido más que esquirlas de cristal listas para quebrarse ante la más mínima caricia del viento.

"¡VAYANSE YAAAAAAA!"

La chica tomó al padre de Hikari de uno de sus brazos y tras elevarlo en el aire lo envío volando en dirección a la puerta de entrada de aquel lugar

"¡Kyaaaaah!"

Su esposa Yuuki recibió el impacto del cuerpo de su marido y fue empujada junto a Hikari a través de esa puerta algunos metros, finalmente deteniéndose en mitad de aquella amplia calle de tierra.

****BOOM, BOOM, BOOM****

Justo a tiempo para que un ejército de cabezas flotantes comenzase a bombardear sin descanso ni misericordia el hogar de aquella adorable familia.

****CRRRAAAAAACK****

La madera no pudo soportar más que algunos impactos y entonces cedió rápidamente ante la presión de aquella potente lluvia de balas esféricas.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Kyaaaaaah!"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Los ensordecedores e inhumanos gritos de tres niños siendo aplastados por el peso de largas vigas y paredes de madera fue lo último que pudieron escuchar antes de que su humilde casa se derrumbase por completo.

Era una escena surreal, casi caricaturesca, ese cálido y seguro hogar en dónde los padres de aquella familia había deposito sus esperanzas se había convertido en una tumba de escombros cuyo único propósito era servir como leña para la fogata de esa noche, solo era una ficha de dominó que tuvo el infortunio de tener que enfrentarse a la todopoderosa bala.

"…"

Hikari solo podía observar en silencio y con lágrimas en sus ojos como sus hermanos y hermanas ahora yacían en alguna parte debajo esa pila de madera, debajo de esa tumba gigante.

Solo podía recordar el sonido de lo que parecían ser huesos quebrándose ante la fuerza de aquel edificio… Solo podía imaginar el dolor que tuvieron que sentir antes de que todo hubiera terminado.

Era algo que jamás la abandonaría… Ella sabía que a partir de ahora jamás podría volver a dormir sin tener pesadillas… Sabía que… Sin importar qué… Ella había fallado en lo único que no debía de fallar… Aun y con aquella advertencia… Había fallado en salvar a su familia.

"M…Mei… Yuu… Nami… AaaAAaaAaA…"

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Pero su padre y su madre no lo aceptaban tan bien como lo hacía ella… Sus gritos, sus lágrimas, sus lamentos, sus aullidos de dolor no tenían punto de comparación con lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Phew, que molesto fue todo esto"

Una joven señorita con una camisa de manga larga color negro y falda rojo oscuro volaba despreocupadamente por los aires encima de aquel edificio. Sus zapatos negros con detalles rojos cubrían sus pies del frío y una pequeña capa roja cubría su boca, ocultando la mitad de su rostro. Su corto cabello rojo y ojos escarlata resplandecían al entrar en contacto con los rayos de la luna. Sobre su cabeza un lindo y adorable moño color lila daba el toque final a su gran belleza

"¡Bueno! ¡Todo terminó bien!"

Completamente inconsciente de lo que había hecho la chica extendió su capa con un brazo. Esa era la señal que había desarrollado para que todas las cabezas que habían funcionado como torretas móviles volaran en fila y se ocultaran una a una debajo de la oscuridad creada por su fiel accesorio, desapareciendo tan pronto como entraban en contacto la sombra creada por aquella capa.

"Mejor me voy antes de que alguien me v–"

Pero antes de irse, aquella chica pudo notar los ojos inyectados en sangre de Hikari, Yuuki, y Tora. Aquellos padres no la habían notado, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido mirar hacia el cielo en una situación como esta, sin embargo, ella podía notar que todos estaban completamente devastados tras lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de todo lo que una vez fue una alegre familia había desaparecido, todo lo que quedaba eran fragmentos de miseria e infortunio.

"…"

Aunque no podía entender del todo que había pasado, sabía que tenía algo que ver con lo que le hizo a ese edificio… Por lo que sin tener el menor interés en ser atrapada huyo de la escena a toda velocidad antes de que la familia se percatara de su presencia. Ella se había estado ocultando en la villa humana hasta ahora, y no pretendía permitir que eso cambiara.

"…"

Pero lo que no sabía es que Hikari si la había notado… Ella permaneció en silencio tras observar como aquella mujer que había destrozado su hogar y su familia huía sin decirles ni una sola palabra…

"Mi hogar… Mis hijos… Mi familia…"

Tora yacía de rodillas frente a lo que fue el fruto de su esfuerzo, el hogar que él había construido con sus propias manos, aún incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando… Incapaz de comprender por qué estaba pasando.

"… Mei… Yuu… Nami… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Y lleno de ira y dolor comenzó a intentar mover los escombros con nada más que su fuerza bruta y manos desnudas, las filosas astillas de madera se clavaban una y otra vez en su áspera y gruesa piel de carpintero, haciéndole sangrar profundamente con cada trozo de madera que apartaba de su camino.

"Mis bebés… Mis bebés…"

Yuuki no podía parar de llorar, su cuerpo se retorcía dolorosamente mientras dejaba escapar un llanto silencioso que solo alguien que hubiera perdido un ser querido podría esperar llegar a comprender. Era un llanto de tristeza absoluta, en dónde gemidos y gritos se negaban a salir mientras causaban destrozos inimaginables dentro de su corazón.

'Tiene que ser una broma…'

Pero no lo era. Nunca lo fue.

'… Una pesadilla… Es una pesadilla…'

Ninguna pesadilla podía compararse al horror de la realidad.

"… Voy a atacar esta aldea… Si no quieres morir… Busca a tu familia, y huye mientras puedas…"

Hikari repitió en voz baja la advertencia que le había hecho aquella chica…

'Me lo advirtió… Me lo advirtió… Y ahora… Y ahora…'

Hikari se llevó una mano a su pecho… Apretando con fuerza la tela de su ropa, tratando de detener los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

****Tap, tap, tap****

"…"

Aquella herrera pudo escuchar como algunos pasos llenos de tranquilidad sonaban detrás de su espalda… Hikari ni siquiera tenía que mirar para saber perfectamente a quienes pertenecían… Esos pasos pertenecían a alguien que no sentía la más mínima pizca de lástima por lo que estaba enfrentándose su familia, un monstruo que instigó esta situación, y que si quisiera podría acabar con todos ellos solo con chasquear sus dedos.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YA VA PAPÁ, YA VA PAPÁ!"

Un monstruo que no sentía amor.  
Un monstruo que no sentía empatía.  
Un monstruo que no sentía lástima.

"Sniff… Sniff…"

Un monstruo que no sentía angustia.  
Una cascara vacía sin sentimientos o corazón.

… ¿Pero … entonces por qué?

Utilizando sus poderes, ese monstruo manipuló la oscuridad a su alrededor.

"¿Mami?"

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"¡Uwaaaaaaaaaah!"

Hasta formar las siluetas de sus queridos hermanas y hermanas.

"¡¿Mei?! ¡¿Nana?! ¡¿Yuu?!"

"… Hijos… ¡Hijos!"

"…"

Ella había hecho que los ojos de aquella familia pudieran ver el rostro y cuerpo de sus seres queridos en dónde no había más que oscuridad.

Su padre y su madre no dudaron en correr hacia sus falsos hermanos, pero Hikari sabía que nada de eso era real, y sin moverse de su sitio pudo notar que cuando ellos estaban a punto de abrazarlos, su adorable y tierno hermano pequeño Yuu los detuvo.

"Mamá, Papá"

"… ¿Yuu?"

Y entonces observó cómo sus pequeñas hermanas señalaban los escombros.

"Mamá… Nosotros… Ya…"

Y como con falsas y enfermizas lágrimas en los ojos… Las pequeñas hermanas asintieron.

"… No… ¡No, no, no! ¡Pero si están aquí mismo! ¿De qué están hablando hijos? No deben de jugar así con los sentimientos de papá…"

'¿Qué está pasando?'

Yuu y sus hermanas se tomaron de las manos.

"… No pudimos huir… Pero… Queríamos despedirnos…"

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron por completo al escuchar esas palabras, su rostro lleno de sorpresa solo podía demostrar lo mucho que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… Aquel monstruo estaba intentando tranquilizar el dolor de sus padres… Aquel monstruo que había causado todo esto quería disculparse… Y estaba haciendo un trabajo demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo.

"… Queríamos… Decirles… Cuanto los amamos…"

"…"

Hikari permaneció en silencio, incapaz de comprender el motivo por el que ella había hecho eso, de comprender como es que de repente ese monstruo que tanto odiaba podía mostrar una actitud tan amable con su familia.

"Sniff… Sniff… Aaah…"

"Lo siento… Lo siento… Papá no pudo protegerlos… Papá…"

Hikari no interrumpió su acto, y aquella mujer controló a los pequeños para que permanecieran en silencio… La mirada que había creado en sus hermanos era tan real… Si no fuera porque sabía la verdad ella también hubiera corrido detrás de ellos.

"Mamá… Papá… Tenemos que irnos…"

Pudo escuchar como la sombra que interpretaba a su tan amado Yuu se preparaba para decirles adiós.

"… ¡No… No se vayan, por favor!"

"… ¡Aaaaaah…!"

Para sus padres… Esas palabras eran como si les hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho.

"… Se nos agota el tiempo… Mamá… Papá… Los amamos…"

"No… ¡Nooo!"

Y sin esperar a ninguna queja, las siluetas se esfumaron con una sonrisa… Era una decisión demasiado cruel… Demasiado apresurada… Pero Hikari sabía que, si no hubiera sido así, sus padres jamás podrían haberlo aceptado… Las sombras se habían ido antes de que descubrieran el secreto detrás de aquel acto, dejando un pequeño y creíble recuerdo que tal vez los ayudaría a soportar ese suceso.

"…"

Hikari pudo sentir como aquella chica monstruo comenzaba a alejarse.  
Dejarla ir sería lo mejor, nada bueno saldría de involucrarse con alguien como ella… Sin embargo…

****Snap****

Con el ligero sonido de un polo blanco retractándose ante su agarre, Hikari había detenido el escape de aquella chica antes de haberlo notado.

"…"

Podía sentir como aquella chica la observaba confundida aun sin tener que mirarle a los ojos… Sin decir absolutamente nada ella permaneció en silencio, pensando que su mensaje ya estaba lo suficientemente claro.

'Sé lo que hiciste'

Era un mensaje corto y conciso. Un mensaje que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras y que incluso podría ocasionar su muerte.

"…"

Hikari pudo escuchar algunos pasos… Y entonces una presión apoyarse contra su espalda… Aquella chica se había sentado en el suelo y estaba utilizándola como una pared temporal.

"…"

Sin saber que rostro debería de hacer, Hikari simplemente presionó su cabeza débilmente contra la nuca de aquella monstruosa chica… Había una pequeña diferencia de estatura, pero eso no impedía que ambas se sintiesen cómodas…. Tal vez cómodo no era la palabra que estaba buscando… Realmente sentía que podría morir en cualquier minuto si no se largaba de ahí de una buena vez… Pero…

'Si tengo que morir… Entonces será con una sonrisa'

La valiente herrera decidió que, si tenía que morir, entonces lo haría sin ningún lamento, decidió que moriría enfrentando a aquello que le aterrorizaba, que abandonaría ese mundo sin miedo.

.

Luego de algunos minutos los padres de Hikari parecieron tranquilizarse.

Su padre había dejado de levantar escombros para retirarse las astillas de las manos, vendándolas con un trozo de su camisa para que no se lastimase más.

Su madre aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo, aun parecía adolorida pero su cuerpo ya no se retorcía como antes, simplemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

La villa a su alrededor se había vuelto un caos, cientos de personas, decenas de familias corrían una detrás de otra a través de todo el lugar, todos abandonaban sus hogares cargando únicamente lo necesario, buscando junto a sus vecinos un lugar seguro en el que ocultarse.

Los exagerados rumores de que un monstruo dentro de la aldea había matado a cientos de personas y destruido decenas de edificios se habían esparcido como el fuego.

"¡Hikari, Tora, Yuuki, tienen que salir de aquí, hay un monst–!"

Hikari interrumpió a aquel buen hombre con un gesto de su mano… El considerado aldeano parecía confundido, pero lo que él no sabía es que el monstruo que había matado a todos…

"Iremos en un minuto… Por favor… Sigue tu camino"

Estaba justo frente a él, oculto a plena vista por la manipulación de las sombras y luces emitidas por los rayos lunares.

"¡Pero–!"

La cabeza de aquella familia no dudó un segundo en interrumpir las advertencias de ese aldeano, aunque ya no había estado gritando como antes, aún se sentía extremadamente frustrado por lo que había pasado.

"MIS HIJOS ACABAN DE MORIR AQUÍ, IREMOS EN CUANTO HAYAMOS ENCONTRADO LOS CADAVERES, ¡¿VALE?!"

Si… Tora se encontraba en el peor de los humores… Todo su dolor ya no era más que ira, una ira incontrolable que probablemente nadie excepto él podría entender.

"… Tora… Yo… Lo siento, no sabía"

El buen hombre se disculpó con la familia, aunque había sido un accidente su insensibilidad había tocado un nervio en aquel padre usualmente tranquilo.

"Por favor… Shin…"

Yuuki apoyó la solicitud de su esposo, aun preguntándose por qué no pudo haber sido ella quien hubiera terminado debajo de los escombros en lugar de sus bebés.

"…"

Hikari no dijo nada.

Aquel hombre llamado Shin y su familia siguieron su camino hacia el punto de evacuación.

"Haa…"

La chica llena de la sangre de toda la aldea presionó su codo contra la espalda de aquella herrera un par de veces, la fuerza que había puesto en ese acto era algo excesiva y causaba que todo el cuerpo de Hikari se moviera al unísono, daba la sensación de estar intentando levantarla.

"…"

Sin mucha dificultad Hikari pudo entenderlo, el tiempo que les había proporcionado para poder recuperarse se había terminado y ahora tenían que irse o habría consecuencias.

****Tap, tap, tap****

La chica se levantó lentamente del suelo, y aún sin decir una sola palabra se colocó justo al costado de Hikari, ninguno de los miembros de aquella familia o los aldeanos corriendo despavoridos podían verla. Pero su olor y su presencia eran inconfundibles y fáciles de rastrear.

"Mamá, Papá… Tenemos que irnos"

Finalmente, Hikari volvió a abrir una vez más su boca para decir algunas palabras, la misma solicitud que había hecho desde un principio.

"¡¿Hikari?!"

Tora no podía entender la razón por la que incluso su hija estaba apresurándolos, ya lo habían perdido todo. Su hogar, sus pertenencias, su familia… ¿Qué importaba perder también su vida?

"Papá… Ellos… No hubieran querido que nos arriesguemos así. Por favor… Vámonos"

"¡¿Qué clase de hermana eres?! ¡¿Por qué todos y cada uno de uste–?!"

"Cariño"

Yuuki interrumpió los quejidos de su esposo.  
Ella seguía igual de devastada que en un principio, pero sabía que todo lo que su hija trataba de hacer era protegerlos.

"Hikari tiene razón. Ya tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos, es hora de que nos marchemos… Antes de que nosotros también terminemos–"

"¿Terminemos muertos? Hahahaha, ¿Pues sabes? Esa no me parece una mala idea ¡HEY, MONSTRUO, VEN AQUÍ Y TERMINA TU TRA–"

"¡PAPÁ!"

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Hikari dio un grito fuerte y ensordecedor.  
No podía creer las crueles palabras de su padre.

"¡NOSOTRAS SEGUIMOS VIVAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES QUE DEBERÍAMOS DE MORIR?! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡Y TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE MAMÁ MUERA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!"

"…"

La chica que tanto dolor les había ocasionado solo observaba, no tenía ninguna intención de intervenir en aquella discusión. Solo sabía que si no se apresuraban el monstruo realmente iba a llegar y acabar su trabajo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que yo…!"

Pero las lágrimas en el rostro de su hija y esposa podían hacerle notar el tipo de bastardo que había sido… En todo su dolor dejó de considerar la vida de los miembros restantes de su familia… Les había fallado, como padre y como hombre.

"¿Podemos volver por ellos más tarde…?"

Yuuki le preguntó a su hija si al menos podrían recuperar sus cuerpos cuando todo hubiera terminado… El padre de aquella familia no dijo nada mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro incapaz de creer lo que había dicho.

"Yo…"

Hikari pudo sentir un pequeño tirón, y entonces las letras "S" "I" siendo escritas en su brazo…. Más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, y entonces asintió agradecida de haber tenido una segunda oportunidad.

"… Si mamá, podemos… Podemos volver por ellos después"

Su madre asintió, feliz de al menos poder entregarle a sus hijos un entierro digno.  
Planeaba crear un hermoso altar para ellos, un altar que cuidaría con todo su amor hasta el día en el que volvieran a reunirse.

"… Vamos"

Hikari comenzó a caminar sobre aquella gran calle de tierra, observando con atención hacia donde se dirigían todas las demás personas que aún no habían evacuado. Parecía haber alguna clase de punto de reunión y equipos de búsqueda armados con hachas y mazos a sus alrededores, de acuerdo a sus observaciones aquellos pequeños equipos de avanzada alertaban a todos del peligro que era permanecer dentro de sus casas y los instigaban a huir lo más pronto posible.

Era una situación irreal, algo inimaginable que jamás pensaba ver durante toda su vida.  
Aquella aldea, el lugar más seguro para los humanos, su pequeño edén en mitad de este mundo de peligros… Había sido comprometido. Y no había garantía de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad luego de eso.

Nadie podría volver a dormir tranquilo tras conocer el miedo de poder perder su hogar o su vida en mitad de la noche.

"Lo siento, Nami, Yuu… Mei… Mamá volverá pronto"

Yuuki se disculpó profundamente con sus hijos al no haber podido haberlos protegido.

"…"

Su marido se limitó a observar, no tenía el derecho de ser perdonado tras lo que había hecho.

"…"

Aquella monstruosa chica observó como el padre de aquella familia se negaba a disculparse con sus hijos. Sabía muy bien el motivo detrás del razonamiento de aquel hombre y sin embargo el asco que sentía hacia él no podía ser medido. Aborrecía esa clase de pensamiento humano en dónde una persona no se disculpaba ante los fallecidos por motivos egoístas.

Ambos padres comenzaron a caminar detrás de su hija, adoloridos, derrotados, lamentándose por todo lo que había pasado.

.

"Ya era hora"

Después de ver como esa familia finalmente se alejó lo suficiente, la chica se preparó para incendiar aquella pila de madera perfectamente incendiable, lo único que tenía que hacer antes de eso era sacar los cadáveres de esos niños de debajo de la madera.

"Tcht, no sé ni para que me molesto. Solo lo dije para que se largaran de una buena vez…"

La chica comenzaba a lamentar lo indulgente que había sido con Hikari y su familia, tal vez hubiera sido mejor simplemente aparecer en medio de sus lamentos y echarlos de ahí.

"Pero supongo que una promesa es una promesa… Además, si hubiera hecho eso alguien incluso más problemático seguro ya me hubiera encontrado…"

Pero el peligro de ser descubierta por cierta chica extremadamente fuerte y que ella no era capaz de manejar era bastante alto. Si no fuera por eso tal vez no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias.

"¿Dónde diablos se metieron? Deberían de estar por–"

Sus quejas y murmullos mientras se sumergía como una profesional entre los restos de aquella casa fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de algo inesperado… Los cadáveres que había estado buscando… Seguían con vida.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Dos niñas y un niño gravemente heridos tras haber sido aplastados por el peso de una gran viga de madera extremadamente gruesa yacían inconscientes en el suelo de aquella casa.

La respiración de todos era bastante débil y aquella chica sabía que tras haber sido aplastados por algo así debían de tener al menos una decena de huesos rotos

"Sus intestinos deberían de haber sido aplastados… O al menos perforados por las esquirlas de hueso dentro de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo demonios pudieron sobrevivir a algo como eso?"

Sin querer perder el tiempo ella retiró la enorme viga que tenían encima y tomó a los pequeños entre sus brazos, colocándolos uno a uno en el camino frente a los restos de aquella casa. Todo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que tenía que ayudarlos a sobrevivir. Que tenía que asegurarse que recibieran la mayor ayuda médica posible.

"… ¿Huh?"

Pero la chica no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal… ¿Estaba sintiendo? ¿Tenía sentimientos?

"¿Tengo que asegurarme? ¿Por qué?"

… ¿Por qué tenía que asegurarse de salvarlos? Ni siquiera le importaba esa familia, todos los humanos eran igual para ella, su labor era mantener con vida a Hikari y nadie más, no le podría importar menos la vida de esos niños y sin embargo… ¿Por qué tenía el impulso de salvarlos?

"…"

Algo imposible estaba sucediendo, esto era un evento completamente imposible y sin embargo de alguna manera estaba ocurriendo… Algo así solo podía tener una única explicación.

"Supongo que esto es lo que ellos quieren que haga ¿verdad?"

Aquellos seres que siempre escuchaban todo estaban detrás de este extraño suceso.  
Los seres que tanto odiaba le estaban tratando de hacer actuar bajo su voluntad.

"Claro… Por qué ellos quieren que todo el mundo tenga un final feliz… Excepto nosotras"

Aki buscó en lo más profundo de su ser en busca de la respuesta a lo que debería de hacer ahora… ¿Debería de matar a esos niños ella misma? Tal vez dejarlos con vida podría serle de utilidad en el futuro… ¿Debería de limitarse a seguir con la historia?

Aki sabía perfectamente que le había prometido a su madre no matar más de lo necesario, pero… No quería bajar la cabeza ante nadie. No tenía intenciones de permitir que alguien más la manipulara ya que iba en contra de todo lo que ella creía y anhelaba.

"¡Por aquí! ¡Más supervivientes!"

Pero antes de haber podido tomar una decisión por sí misma, uno de los tantos grupos de búsqueda y rescate de los aldeanos ya se le habían adelantado.

"¡…!"

Sin perder un segundo ella se ocultó entre los escombros, refugiándose en la oscuridad mientras observaba como los aldeanos tomaban a los pequeños hermanos de Hikari entre brazos.

"¡Deprisa! ¡Son los hijos de Tora!"

"Se ven muy mal… ¡¿Por qué alguien como Tora dejaría a hijos en medio de la nada?!"

"Aquí algo huele muy mal, ¡No bajen la guardia! ¡Puede que sea una trampa!"

Los hombres armados con hachas y mazos se reunieron alrededor del aldeano que cargaba con Yuu, estaban inspeccionando los alrededores en busca de algún movimiento o actividad que pudiera delatar una emboscada.

"¡Deprisa! ¡Tomen a los demás niños y larguémonos de aquí! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! ¡Salgamos de aquí antes de que algo más suceda!"

El líder de aquel pequeño grupo decidió que cada segundo perdido en aquel lugar incrementaba más y más las posibilidades de ser descubiertos, lo que sea que hubiera pasado no le importaba más que la vida de sus hombres.

"¡Deprisa! ¡No debería de faltar mucho! ¡Keine y Reimu están en camino!"

Los hombres corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el punto de reunión de los demás aldeanos y trataban de no sacudir demasiado a aquellos niños mientras se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche.

"… Tcht"

Saliendo de su escondite, Aki chasqueó su lengua mientras pensaba en las palabras de aquel grupo. Keine estaba en camino.

"Maldita sea"

Pero lo que más le molestaba era haber perdido la oportunidad de resistirse ante los caprichos de los seres al mando de su mundo. Ser tratada como una estúpida marioneta hacía que cada gota de su sangre hirviera con rabia.

"¡Maldición! … ¡Arrrgh! ¡¿A quién le importa?!"

Enojada, la chica sacó un pequeño espejo plegable de sus bolsillos y apuntó en dirección a la madera de aquella casa, prendiéndola en fuego en un santiamén.

Aquel pequeño e inofensivo accesorio le había ayudado a rodear en sombras todo lo que hubiera alrededor de la luz de la luna reflejada en el espejo, le permitió condensar y generar una fuente de calor lo suficiente potente como para crear llamas.

Ese truco que en un inicio era prácticamente imposible ahora podía funcionar gracias a su nivel de control sobre sus poderes para manipular la oscuridad. Esta era la manera que encontró para imitar los rayos láser que algunos Youkai utilizaban durante el Danmaku. Era un proceso molesto, tedioso, bastante ineficiente… Pero seguía siendo mejor que nada, y Aki estaba segura que con algo de práctica podía mejorar el alcance y la fuerza de aquel reflejo de luz.

La madera seca que inicialmente explotó en una combustión de llamas ahora ardía con lentitud, era bastante más resistente de lo anticipado y tomaría un tiempo hasta que aquel fuego comenzara a propagarse a los alrededores.

"Bueno, no es que realmente importe"

Aunque el fuego no había sido tan fuerte como esperaba, Aki en realidad no se sentía decepcionada de este resultado, lo único que necesitaba era el humo que provenía de la madera consumida por aquellas llamas, esa era la señal que estaba buscando y con la que iba a atraer a Reimu y sus amigas, quemar la aldea por completo era un simple capricho que había tenido y que esperaba ver realizado. Pero solo era un bono, un añadido, daño colateral, más allá de lo requerido por el plan de su madre.

Si… El plan de su madre estaba yendo bien… Con algunos retrasos debido a la participación inesperada de una chica que perdía su cabeza fácilmente… Pero su trabajo estaba hecho, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, no tomaría demasiado tiempo hasta que alguien avisase a Reimu de la situación en la aldea.

.

****BAM****

Pero justo cuando se estaba relajando el sonido de una explosión a su espalda le hizo recordar las palabras de aquel aldeano.

"Keine"

No podía descansar ni un solo segundo sin que alguien intentara terminar con su diversión.  
La única persona a la que no quería enfrentarse la había encontrado y estaba detrás de su cabeza.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A LOS NIÑOS ASÍ?!"

****BOOM****

"¡Tcht!"

Un enorme orbe azul pasó justo a su lado e impactó contra la madera en llamas, incrementando la fuerza con la que estas ardían.

Tras haber esquivado milagrosamente aquel gran orbe Aki observó al Youkai que se encontraba frente a ella.

"¿Por qué demonios tenías que llegar tan pronto?"

Aquella era la amable mujer que se transformaba en una bestia durante la Luna Llena.  
Una Youkai con el corazón de un humano que protegía la Villa Humana de todos sus atacantes.  
La profesora de escuela más querida por padres e hijos, un ser cuyo conocimiento e intervención impulsaba el conocimiento de la humanidad un pequeño paso a la vez.

Ojos rojos, una larga y cuidada melena color plata brillando bajo la luz de la luna, un voluminoso vestido largo color verde con tela blanca debajo, un pequeño pañuelo color rojo apretado fuertemente a un botón en su cuello, dos largos y filosos cuernos en su cabeza en donde uno de ellos era adornado con el adorable moño rojo de uno de sus estudiantes, dos pequeños zapatos con un infantil moño en dónde se supone que deberían de estar sus agujetas…

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"¡…!"

****BOOM****

Y una actitud excesivamente apasionada, casi salvaje…

"¡Como siempre llegas en el momento menos adecuado, Keine!"

Aki no tenía ninguna duda, esa era la protectora que le aconsejó una y otra vez que debía de obtener la confianza de los demás aldeanos pero que se negó a intervenir y protegerla cuando más la necesitaba, la 'Mujer Hakutaku' Keine Kamishirasawa.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo voy a poder lidiar contigo…"

Y esa mujer… Era un enemigo que Aki no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer, un Youkai capaz de borrar y escribir la historia. Un ser con una habilidad tan ridícula como la de su antigua ama y cuya única debilidad era su amor por la humanidad.

"¡WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Un monstruo cuya fuerza no era nada de lo que reírse, un Youkai superior mucho más allá de los debiluchos a los cuales podía esperar derrotar.

"¡Tcht!"

Aki sabía muy bien que no tenía la experiencia de combate necesaria para poder enfrentarse a alguien como Keine, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación como esta.

"¡Vamos! ¡Alcánzame si puedes!"

Huir, ganar algo de tiempo.

Tratar de sobrevivir durante el tiempo suficiente para reunirse con Hoshiko y desatar el infierno en la tierra.

.

**¡Hey!**

**Una pequeña nota:**  
**Estoy teniendo algunos problemas para escribir ESTE arco…**  
**Por eso… **este arco** será publicado muy… MUY lentamente… Si alcanzo una actualización a la semana lo consideraré un milagro… Lo lamento por adelantado.**

**Si te preguntes porque me está costando tanto… Uhm… Razones **APUNTANDO AL BENDITO TÍTULO****


	10. Arco 7 l Pandora (2 l 6)

.

_*************** __**[ARCO 7: PANDORA / DESTRUCCIÓN] **__***************_

_._

En el medio de un gran verde, húmedo y oscuro bosque el techo de una pequeña casa de estilo europeo se alzaba orgullosamente. En su interior un horrible desorden sin inicio o final podía encontrarse desperdigado a través de todo el lugar, un sinfín de artículos extraños de todos los colores, tamaños, tipos y peligrosidad descansaban sobre estanterías, mesas, e incluso el suelo.

Aquel interesante inventario era tan excesivo como peculiar. La Tienda Mágica Kirisame estaba cerrada, y su despreocupada dueña dormía tranquilamente sobre una pila de libros que 'había tomado prestado' de la Gran Librería Inamovible.

Ella había colapsado encima de todos estos libros luego de haber leído lo que le pareció una eternidad. Aquella bruja era tan testaruda como dedicada, y nunca retrocedía ante un gran reto como la búsqueda del conocimiento.

"ZZzzZZzZz… Zzee… ZzzzZZZ"

La enorme sonrisa en su rostro dormido demostraba lo alegre y satisfecha que se sentía consigo misma luego de largas horas de esfuerzo y devoción a la mejora de sus hechizos.

Aquella joven 'maga ordinaría' llamada Marisa daba todo de sí misma por dejar su marca y volverse una bruja legendaria.

"ZZzZzZZZZzzzEheahehhe~… Mochi~…ZzZzZzZ"

Su alegre y curiosa personalidad le habían llevado por el camino del estudio y la creación de hechizos desde una muy temprana edad, siendo dos de sus primeros hallazgos la magia de secar la ropa y la magia de esconder la basura debajo de la cama. Bueno, si bien este último no era realmente un hechizo eso no eliminaba el hecho de que desde pequeña había decidido que cuando fuera una adulta iba a ser la chica más grande, rica, fuerte y hermosa de Gensokyo.

La mejor de las mejores, la madre de todas las brujas, un ser tan grande, majestuoso e incomparable que sería imposible de imitar sin importar cuanto se esforzaran.

"EhehhehZzZeheaehahZzzZmmMMmmmZZzzz~~"

Al crecer Marisa aprendió paso a paso lo que significaba aceptar y comprender el significado detrás de la promesa que se hizo a sí misma desde que era una niña. Algo como ser 'el más fuerte' tenía un incontable número de consecuencias tanto para ella como para sus seres queridos, algunas buenas, algunas malas, algunas no podían categorizarse debido a su magnitud y efecto en el futuro, pero todas venían con el puesto.

Y es mejor ni siquiera mencionar la cantidad de esfuerzo que algo como eso requería.  
Alcanzar una meta como esa era absolutamente imposible para un humano común y corriente, el arte de la magia era algo que únicamente podía aprenderse y cosecharse por uno mismo, poco importaba si contabas con un mentor, la magia era un camino estrecho que solamente podía recorrerse por el mago o bruja en cuestión, era un camino de rosas peligroso que muy pocos llegaban a superar, implicaba una fuerza y dedicación inhumana.

¡Es decir, aquella profesión exigía un nivel de disciplina y amor por todas las cosas nuevas que muy pocas personas podían comprender! ¡Involucraba el deseo por mejorar día con día!  
¡Implicaba salir todos los días en busca de ingredientes que utilizar en alquimia y a experimentar por uno mismo en el desarrollo de pentagramas, hexagramas, heptagramas, úndecagramas y líneas guía que pudieran ser utilizadas en los artículos del mago! ¡ERA ALGO EXTREMADAMENTE COMPLICADO QUE AMENAZABA CON ACABAR CON TU VIDA TODOS LOS DÍAS Y QUE SIN EMBARGO NO SE PODÍA EVITAR PORQUE-!

"RrRRrrRR"

… **Ejem** …

Involucraba demasiadas cosas tanto para el practicante como para aquellos que le rodeaban… Ser una bruja o mago significaba descubrir la verdad detrás de todas las cosas, significaba ser capaz de manipular la energía espiritual a tu alrededor para pasar a ser tú la persona que controlaba y creaba nuevos acontecimientos.

Ser un mago significaba arruinar toda la diversión detrás de lo desconocido, y esta era una de las mayores razones por la que los más grandes magos y brujas crecían apáticos y aburridos de todo lo que les rodeaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida cuando podías explicar hasta el más ínfimo de los procesos involucrados en todos y cada uno de esos eventos 'mágicos' a tu alrededor?

Marisa Kirisame tuvo que enfrentarse a la triste realidad de lo que había detrás de su deseo… Y aún luego de tener que aceptar a regañadientes que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles y que no podría alcanzar sus metas de la manera que ella quería… Ella se negó vehementemente a permitir que el mundo le dijera que no podría cumplir con sus sueños, y siguió estudiando diligentemente día y noche para seguir cosechando su poder espiritual.

Esta chica era extremadamente testaruda cuando una idea cruzaba su cabeza, era la clase de mujer que tenía la resolución de cambiar el mundo entero para cumplir con sus sueños si no le dejaban otra opción. Esa terca personalidad siempre le había traído demasiados problemas, tal era su nivel de cabezonería que ser así la llevó a distanciarse de toda su familia y encerrarse a sí misma dentro del Bosque Mágico para proseguir con sus estudios.

"Zzz… Haiya… Ha…Zzze…"

Pero a Marisa algo como eso no le importaba, ella no planeaba detenerse sin importar cuanto tuviera que apartarse de la sociedad o cuanto tuviera que sacrificar para cumplir sus metas.

El único temor de esa mujer era quedarse sin cosas interesantes a su alrededor.  
Y aunque era verdad que ella vivía para el estudio y desarrollo de la magia, también le encantaba ser una aventurera y experimentar nuevas emociones todos los días.

Su búsqueda de nuevas experiencias le llevó a tener el pasatiempo de cazar y luchar contra Youkais en duelos Danmaku, para ella el combate era la mejor manera de poner a prueba todos sus conocimientos y de aprender cosas nuevas de sus enemigos.

Tan grande era su capacidad y deseo de aprender que no era raro que 'robara' los hechizos de sus adversarios y los imitara utilizando sus propios conocimientos y poderes.

Su deseo de combatir era la única razón por la que siempre estaba junto a aquella sacerdotisa Rojo y Blanco llamada Reimu, Marisa sabía que aquella mujer era la más indicada si quería meterse en problemas… Pues cuando se trataba de encontrar cosas extrañas Reimu era un imán tan potente que podía atraer conejos de la mismísima Luna hasta Gensokyo. Esa era la razón detrás de su inquebrantable amistad.

No era porque Marisa realmente apreciase tener una amiga normal de su edad con la que tomar el té de vez en cuando, alguien con quien discutir acerca del cambio de las estaciones, una chica con la que hablar de lo molestas que eran algunas de las hadas y sus interminables travesuras, una fuerte aliada con la que pudiera discutir y teorizar sobre algunos de los últimos artículos y reliquias del mundo exterior añadidos a su infinita colección de objetos… No, no, para nada.

… Sea como sea, su entrenamiento y experiencia en combate llevaron a Marisa a desarrollar una magia llena de fortalezas y sin debilidades, su poder mágico era tan fuerte que incluso tratando de respetar la influencia del Contrato Hakurei ella amenazaba con pasarse un poco de la raya y volver escombros una gran montaña si perdía el control durante tan solo un segundo.

"zzZZzeeeee~~"

Pero a pesar de su fuerza y madurez, en el fondo el corazón de Marisa seguía siendo el de una tierna y pequeña niña, aquella gran maga se especializaba en las ramas mágicas de la luz y el calor, y todas y cada una de sus cartas de hechizo Danmaku eran innecesariamente llamativas, llenas de patrones hermosos y deslumbrantes qué no consideraban lo ineficientes que eran, cualquiera que se enfrentase ella podía notar lo extremadamente puros, simples e infantiles que eran sus ideales solo con ver su estilo de combate.

Marisa era la clase de chica que cuando destruía algo siempre adoraba verse genial mientras lo hacía. Y por extraño que esto parezca, eso no significaba que ella fuera la clase de persona que presumiera de su poder a la menor de las oportunidades. Todo lo contrario, Marisa en realidad era una dama bastante humilde, ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ser una bruja, y es por eso que nunca se sobreestimaba a sí misma sin importar lo fuerte que se hubiera vuelto. Ella sabía que por cada escalón que lograse subir, habría otros diez más esperando delante.

Tal vez es por eso que ella se había vuelto tan poderosa, jamás había disminuido el ritmo de su entrenamiento ni siquiera una vez, y realmente se sentía celosa de las personas que hubieran nacido con un gran poder desde el principio.

Ella no era más que una simple humana que decidió dedicar su vida a la magia, no había nacido con aptitudes mágicas y tampoco tenía familiares que se dedicaran a aquel arte, ella había llegado tan lejos por si sola y no podía ni comenzar a imaginarse lo que alguien con verdadero talento y un árbol familiar que lo respaldara podría llegar a lograr si se lo proponía.

«¿De qué hablas? ¡Pero si solo soy una Simple Maga Ordinaria!»

Marisa siempre decía lo mismo cuando alguien cuestionaba lo poderosa que se había vuelto sin haber abandonado su humanidad… Pero todos y cada uno de sus enemigos no pensaban lo mismo, ellos sabían que esas palabras eran una mentira del tamaño de una casa, todos sabían que de ordinaria no tenía nada.

… Ella era realmente especial para no ser más que un simple humano, era la manifestación del peligro que aquella especie podía presentar para los Youkai si no tenían cuidado. Era una fortuna para todo Gensokyo que Marisa tuviera un corazón noble e incapaz de guardar rencor. Era extremadamente fácil mantener el balance de poder cuando no tenían que preocuparse por el siguiente movimiento de una simple y predecible chica como ella.

¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez era debido a esa personalidad tan testaruda y a su belleza natural como mujer que tantas chicas perdían el aliento cada vez que luchaban contra ella… Bueno, no es que algo así realmente importara… Pero ella era especialmente popular con chicas jóvenes… Tal vez algo como eso no era la mejor manera de destacar… ¡Pero era algo que considerar siempre que estuviéramos hablando acerca de esta Marisa!

"ZZZrRRrrrRRR…"

****DON, DON, DON****

"-Isa…"

¿Hmm? ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? …

La suave y melodiosa voz de una chica golpeaba la puerta frontal de aquel edificio.  
No parecía tener demasiada prisa, pero tampoco parecía tener ninguna intención de permanecer esperando como una tonta en mitad de la noche.

"¡Rrrrrgh… RRRRRRRRRGH!"

Pero, como si se hubiera percatado de la presencia de un visitante indeseado, el cuerpo de Marisa incrementó el volumen de sus ronquidos hasta puntos peligrosamente altos.

A la joven maga no le tomó ni siquiera un minuto superar por completo los gritos de aquella visitante que trataba de conseguir su atención, su aguda e inconfundible voz no era rival alguno para la potencia de los pulmones de Marisa Kirisame.

"¡Marisa! ¡Ma-Ri-Sa!"

****DON, DON, DON****

Pero la joven señorita no se dio por vencido, e insistiendo un poco más ella esperó que de alguna manera sus gritos pudieran alcanzar los tímpanos de la despreocupada chica que había colapsado sobre decenas de libros en la mitad de su sala de estar.

"¡Marisa!"

****¡DOOON, DOOOON, DOOOON!****

Aquella delgada pero sólida puerta de roble demostró su resolución una y otra vez ante el maltrato que recibía. El fuerte marco de aquel grandioso trabajo no se movía ni un milímetro sin importar cuán fuerte hubiera sido el golpe, y cada vez que su rectangular aliada era empujada ella la sostenía para que pudiera regresar rápidamente a su lugar, no sería una exageración decir que juntas eran invencibles, esos objetos inanimados formaban el equipo Marco – Puerta Kirisame, la pareja de inmuebles más poderosa de todo Gensokyo, un par de grandiosos objetos cuyo trabajo era mantener la seguridad del hogar de su maestra.

****DOOOON****

"¡Mari–! ¡Uuuuuuugh!"

Y parecían haber hecho un trabajo excepcional haciéndole perder la paciencia a aquella doncella al otro lado de la puerta que finalmente se rindió luego de algunos minutos.

No importaba lo mucho que ella lo intentara, estaba bastante claro que aquel humano era un caso perdido y no iba a lograr despertarlo a menos que se colase dentro de esa vieja excusa de choza europea.

"¡Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhh!"

"Oh, por favor… Pero si puedo escuchar sus ronquidos hasta aquí… ¿Cómo es que puede dormir tan tranquilamente aún con todo ese ruido? ¡Heeey, Maaariiiisaaaaa! ¡¿Comiste hongos somníferos antes de irte a dormir otra vez?!"

"¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH~~~ZEEEEEEEE!"

"¡Eso es un sí! ¡¿Verdad?!"

Aquella joven mujer rubia de aspecto desinteresado se llevó una mano al rostro, parecía estar algo confundida sobre qué es lo siguiente que debería de hacer…

"En serio… ¿Qué hago aquí a esta hora? ¿Por qué acepté despertarla durante una noche de luna llena?… Haaaah… Ya sé que Marisa quería que estudiemos juntas el efecto de la luna llena en el cerebro de los humanos… Pero…"

Si, sabía perfectamente que se lo había prometido… Pero la pequeña bruja ni siquiera pudo mantenerse despierta luego de casi un mes de preparativos… Si ese era el caso… ¿No podía simplemente regresar a casa y hacer como que eso nunca había pasado?

"Todos los humanos se vuelven locos y pierden la razón solo con mirarla, ¿qué más necesitamos saber? … En serio Marisa… A veces me preocupa la dirección en la que desvías algunas de tus investigaciones"

Llevando una mano a su pecho, la preocupada chica jugueteó un poco con el listón rosa que sostenía su corto y adorable delantal blanco sobre sus hombros.

"Y pensar que decidí utilizar mi mejor vestido… Qué tonta eres Alice"

Haciendo un pequeño puchero, Alice observaba su hermoso vestido azul con botones grises subiendo desde su cintura. Su bello cabello rubio era corto y se encontraba adornado por una delgada tiara rosa que lo mantenía en su lugar, su esbelta figura parecía aún más esbelta gracias a otro largo listón rosa atado con delicadeza a su cintura, el cuerpo de aquella chica era bastante alto y a simple vista podía confundirse fácilmente con una adorable y elegante muñeca de estilo europeo.

"Alice Margatroid, tonta, tonta, tonta"

Ella se dio algunos pequeños golpes en las mejillas una y otra vez pensando en lo tonta que había sido por emocionarse por un evento como ese… Ciertamente salir con una amiga no era algo que ella podía disfrutar muy a menudo, pero aun así eso no significaba que tenía que llegar hasta el extremo de arreglarse o algo así.

"Ngh… Te haré pagar por esto Marisa, ya lo verás"

Alice Margatroid era una joven humana que recientemente había logrado convertirse en una bruja Youkai. Al igual que Marisa había dedicado su vida al estudio de la magia, sin embargo, ella había nacido con aptitudes mágicas desde un principio, y esa gran ventaja le había permitido abandonar rápidamente su humanidad y convertirse en un Youkai al aprender el hechizo de 'abandonar alimento'.

Aunque haberse convertido en un Bruja Youkai aun no significaba que fuese inmortal, ella simplemente ya no necesitaba comer o dormir lo que un humano normal para poder funcionar correctamente, algo tan simple como una taza de té y unas cuantas verduras eran más que suficiente comida para que su cuerpo se mantuviera en constante funcionamiento, y el sueño se había convertido en algo completamente innecesario. El hecho de que ella siguiera durmiendo era únicamente debido a que ese era un hábito que su cuerpo aún no podía dejar atrás.

"Como sea… Supongo que una promesa es una promesa…"

Aunque Alice no lo admitía, la realidad era que su corazón era fundamentalmente amable y comprensivo, ella no tenía ni una sola pizca de maldad en el interior de su cuerpo y sinceramente apreciaba mucho tener amigos humanos con los que pasar el tiempo.

A diferencia de la testaruda y despreocupada Marisa, Alice era una chica sensible pero competitiva que adoraba la compañía de otros, pero que no quería tener demasiados amigos por temor a tener que perderlos a todos algún día.

Ella realmente no quería experimentar como se sentía perder a todos sus seres queridos, tanto era su temor que ese único motivo la llevó a desarrollar una personalidad un poco fría con todas las personas que ella conocía… Y aunque en el pasado ella siempre visitó el Bosque Mágico para conseguir hongos y otros ingredientes, no fue hasta que decidió que era mejor detener el contacto con otros seres humanos que se mudó al interior de ese peligroso lugar de manera permanente.

"Urgh… Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que ese humano se perdió en el bosque… No puedo creer lo tonta que soy, de verdad… Alice, ¿alguna vez harás las cosas bien? Solo tenías que negarte, no era necesario darle cobijo o enseñarle el camino de vuelta a casa…"

Pero aun en el bosque, ella de vez en cuando tenía visitas, y era durante esos extraños acontecimientos que se podía notar con suma facilidad que su plan para actuar con frialdad no funcionaba del todo bien cuando su cuerpo se dedicaba a contradecir todas y cada una de sus palabras, demostrando frecuentemente lo mucho que le importaban los demás sin que ella lo notase.

Cosas como:  
«¿Tienes hambre? Entonces deberías de apresurarte y regresar a casa lo más pronto posible»  
Solo para entonces comenzar a servir interminables bandejas de galletas a sus invitados eran algo bastante común.

Al final del día, ese trato tan frío solo era una farsa, y cualquiera que hubiera pasado más de un par de días junto a ella podía notar lo mala que ella era fingiendo. No sería una exageración denominar a Alice como una de las chicas más dulces y comprensivas que la humanidad jamás hubiera visto.

"¿No debería de haber un camino para entrar? Estoy segura de que Marisa debió de haber dejado al menos una ventana abierta… Estamos hablando de Marisa después de todo, es imposible que haya recordado cerrar todo…"

Alice se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con calma, inspeccionando con gran atención los alrededores de aquel pequeño hogar, esta no era la primera vez que visitaba a su vecina, pero era imposible que recordase la localización de todas y cada una de las puertas y ventanas de aquel sitio.

¡Después de todo ella jamás había barajado la idea de colarse en su casa antes!

"Uhhh…"

Tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de Marisa, Alice comenzó a fingir que era una bruja blanco y negro con una personalidad muy varonil, e imaginándose todos y cada de los sitios por los cuales podría irrumpir en su pequeño hogar ella agravó su voz un par de tonos.

"Uhm-ze… No parece tener una ventana que lleve hacia el ático-ze… ¿Tal vez una ventana cerca de su sala de pociones-ze? … Un segundo"

Aquella era una representación algo exagerada de la personalidad de Marisa…

"Espera…"

Alice pensó en una idea extremadamente ridícula y difícil de creer, algo demasiado simple y estúpido que sería imposible de pensar en cualquier otra situación o bajo cualquier otra mentalidad que no fuera la de la mismísima Marisa Kirisame.

"No podría… ¿O sí?"

Ella estaba hablando de un sitio a través del cual nadie se atrevería a entrar a aquella casa luego de haber notado que la puerta principal estuviera cerrada.

"Soy Marisa-da-ze. Una tonta mujeriega que dejó plantada a Alice porque me comí un buen tarro de hongos somníferos-ze, adoro meterme en problemas y la magia que me puede meter en ellos, me encantan los hechizos brillantes y extremadamente ostentosos que no tienen razón de ser más allá de verse bonitos… También me gusta salir volando sobre mi querida escoba y mi pequeño potente Reactor Elemental llamado Hakkero-daze… Soy Marisa, soy Marisa, SOY MA-RI-SA… Y yo, Marisa Kirisame… Ante el primer llamado de una aventura… ¿Qué mejor lugar para salir disparada que–?"

Alice colocó su mano en el pomo de la mismísima puerta que estuvo golpeando como una loca desde el momento en el que llegó a ese lugar, la puerta principal de la tienda Kirisame, esa misma puerta que no cedía sin importar cuando la golpeara y que comprobó por si misma que estaba cerrada.

"…"

Y se quedó completamente muda de la impresión al notar lo fácil que fue abrirla una vez que abandonó todo sentido común y tiró de aquella puerta inamovible en su dirección, luchando contra la corriente en lugar de fluir con ella como una persona normal, como una persona inteligente, como una persona que funcionase según las normas dictadas por la lógica y la sociedad harían.

"Soy Marisa-ze… Claro-ze. ¡Solo a alguien con una actitud tan torpe, tan agresiva y carente de feminidad como la mía se le ocurriría tener una puerta que se abre en dirección contraria a lo normal!… ¡AAAH! ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió un diseño tan ineficiente?! ¡MA-RI-SA! ¡¿Por qué todo lo que haces es tan… taaaaaan?!"

Alice de verdad no tenía palabras que pudieran describir la frustración y decepción que sentía ante la resolución del misterio de como colarse dentro de la casa de aquella chica, su gran astucia e inteligencia no eran rivales para alguien demente que no funcionaba según las leyes dictadas por el sentido común.

"¡Haaaaaaa! ¡Marisa! ¡¿Cómo se supone que llegaste a esta conclusión?! ¡En serio eres una humana demasiado despreocupada! ¡Ni siquiera estaba cerrada! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer si un Youkai intenta entrar en tu casa en busca de un pequeño refrigerio?! ¡DIOS, COMO ERES DE… AAAAH!"

Luego de realizar un enorme berrinche nacido de las más oscuras profundidades de su corazón, Alice comenzó a jadear derrotada, incluso su cabello estaba bastante despeinado luego de todo el estrés que Marisa le había sometido.

"Marisaaaaa… No voy a estar ahí para protegerte todo el tiempo ¿Sabes?"

La maga del delantal blanco se deprimió un poco al pensar en que algún podía perder a Marisa debido a un error tonto como ese… Pero entonces finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo afectuosa que había estado actuando todo este tiempo…

Es verdad que esa actitud no era extraña de su parte, en el fondo sabía perfectamente que en realidad esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos… Pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de lo vergonzoso que era pensar que esa era su personalidad cuando nadie la estaba mirando.

El recuerdo de todo lo que dijo e hizo causó que el rostro de Alice enrojeciera por completo, la vergüenza la estaba dominando mientras ella intentaba tapar desesperadamente su rostro con ambas de sus manos.

'¡Kyaaaah! ¡¿En serio tenías que actuar así?! ¡Contrólate Alice! ¡Contrólate! ¡Eres una maga muy inteligente y respetable! ¡No puedes ir por la vida actuando como una niña! ¡¿Qué es lo que se supone que pensarán todos?! ¡Bueno no es que importe lo que piensen, pero… Pero…!'

Tras unos segundos en los que Alice pensó que no podía seguir actuando así por siempre.  
Ella comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con sus ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse… Era una rutina bastante graciosa, aquella era una muñeca de aspecto extremadamente prudente y maduro que no paraba de actuar como una tonta campesina enamorada, la disonancia entre la realidad y la imagen que presentaba Alice era demasiado grande incluso para la más salvaje de las imaginaciones.

"C-c-como sea… Mi trabajo es despertarla, no hay nada de malo en eso, para nada… Solo tengo que despertarla, entonces iremos a investigar, regresaré a mi hogar, y fingiremos que nada pasó… Si, me parece excelente, ¡Buen plan Alice! ¡Bien pensado!… Un segundo"

En ese momento Alice pensó que el simple hecho de haber dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta ya eran una garantía de que tan pronto como abriera sus ojos lo primero que se encontraría es una Marisa observándola medio dormida sin la menor idea de si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño o la realidad…

"Marisa… Por favor dime que no estás ahí…"

Alice tembló ligeramente, negándose a retirar sus manos de su rostro, estaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de abrir sus ojos y verificar por sí misma si sus temores eran o no una realidad.

"¡Queeeee lindaaaaaaa~!"

Y entonces pudo escuchar la alegre voz de Marisa gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡N-N-Noooo! ¡No es lo que piensas!"

Había sido descubierta, tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de esta situación o las cosas irían extremadamente mal para su corazón a partir de ahora.

"¡Marisa es un malentendido! ¡Lo que quise decir es que yo –!"

Pero cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos y retiró ambas manos de su rostro para agitarlas desesperadamente. Se encontró con que no había rastro de ninguna bruja blanco y negro frente a ella… Solo una puerta abierta, esperando recibirla cuando estuviera lista para entrar.

"… ¿Eh?"

Confundida Alice observó sus alrededores en busca de Marisa.  
Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba completamente segura de haber oído su voz llamándola…

"¿M-Marisa?"

Si, no había duda alguna de que esa fue la voz de Marisa diciendo unas palabras bastante extrañas… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?

'Acaso… ¿Fue una alucinación? ¿Puede que necesite dormir un poco después de todo?'

Pensándolo mejor… Eso no tenía sentido… Si… Nunca pasó, nunca pasará… Debe ser un error.

"RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrRRrRQueeeelindaaasRrrRRrrrrGemaaas-zeeeeeRRRrrRRr"

"…"

Alice no podía creerlo… Esos eran los ronquidos de Marisa…

"Eso significa que…"

Así es, Marisa seguía dormida… Y lo que escuchó fue a aquella bruja blanco y negro hablando entre sueños sobre alguna clase de tesoro que le parecía lindo.

"…"

Alice no sabía si sentirse decepcionada de que una vez más su tren de pensamientos se hubiera equivocado estrepitosamente… O alegrarse de que estuviera equivocada, después de todo si todo eso no era más que un malentendido entonces significaba que Marisa jamás tendría que escuchar acerca de aquella vergonzosa noche en dónde ella actuó de una manera infantil e irresponsable.

"Haaaa…"

Tras algunos preciosos segundos en dónde Alice probablemente perdió un par de años de vida, ella decidió que lo mejor era simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino, no iba a pensar acerca de ello. Simplemente iba a entrar, cumplir su promesa, y disfrutar de una linda noche caminando junto a una de sus amigas.

… Aunque sabía que se iba a sentir un poco mal al ver como el plan de Marisa fallaba… Quiero decir, nadie era tan tonto como para atreverse a salir de su hogar durante una noche de luna llena.

"Buenas noches, lamento la intrusión~"

****Tap, tap, tap****

Alice se disculpó por entrar en la casa de otra persona sin permiso y entonces caminó tranquilamente por un corto pasillo que conectaba la entrada principal de aquel hogar con la habitación principal y almacén de la Tienda Mágica Kirisame.

"Uwah… Marisa… Deberás de limpiar un poco…"

La habitación era un desastre, Marisa tenía una obsesión enorme por recolectar toda clase de artículos tanto del mundo exterior como de Gensokyo.

Sabía que su colección era increíblemente amplia y superaba con creces a la de Alice, pero algo como esto es…

"… ¿Por dónde se supone que me acerque? … Te debería enseñar una o dos cosas acerca de categorización Marisa"

Alice también coleccionaba cosas, en su caso artículos mágicos y algunas variedades de joyas, gemas y accesorios que le eran de gran utilidad durante sus estudios de la Magia y la confección de nuevas marionetas.

"… O tal vez no"

La colección de Marisa no era como la de Alice, ella no se limitaba a coleccionar objetos que pudiera usar durante sus prácticas de hechicería, por lo que la variedad era demasiado amplia para ser categorizada, a ella simplemente le gustaba tener todo lo que pudiera encontrar, ya sean libros, chatarra, pergaminos, joyas… Si a esa maga negro y blanco le gustaba, era un hecho que intentaría 'tomarlo prestado' para guardarlo en su tienda.

Y es que, aunque la mayoría de su colección iba a parar en las estanterías y el suelo de su tienda, Alice sabía por experiencias pasadas que aquella bruja no conocía el valor de más de la mitad de su inventario, por lo que ni siquiera importaba que es lo que ella estuviera vendiendo, muchas veces terminaba vendiendo las cosas a precios extremadamente imprecisos o intercambiándolas por otros artículos de su interés.

"Con cuidado… Con cuidado…"

Alice trató de esquivar elegantemente todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino…  
Giros, pasos con la punta del pie, pequeños saltos, ella lo intentó todo a su disposición hasta que de alguna manera logró alcanzar el cuerpo de Marisa sin haber derramado o golpeado nada a su paso.

"Rrrrr…"

La joven y despreocupada bruja roncaba felizmente con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro, estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño, se veía tan feliz que Alice pensó que era un milagro que ella no estuviera babeando todos los libros que tenía debajo de ella.

"Me siento mal despertándote de algo como esto Marisa, pero… Un segundo… ¿Ni siquiera estás utilizando una manta? Sé que tu casa es cálida, pero estamos en mitad del Mes de los Dioses, no falta mucho para que sea el Mes Helado, tienes que abrigarte mejor o podrías resfriarte"

"Rrrrrrrrrgh…"

Pero Marisa estaba completamente dormida y nada de lo que Alice dijera parecía despertarle, incluso a pesar de que estaba hablando con un tono bastante decente justo al lado de ella eso no había sido suficiente

"¿Pero cuántos hongos se ha comido para estar en este estado?"

Alice dudaba del estado mental de Marisa como para haberse hecho eso a sí misma.

Usualmente los hongos somníferos dentro del Bosque Mágico eran utilizados únicamente cuando una persona tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, o como ingredientes para algunas medicinas como la Píldora del Sueño de la Mariposa que Eirin Yagokoro le vendía a Alice de vez en cuando.

"Marisa… No quiero ser entrometida, pero espero que no estés teniendo demasiados problemas…"

Alice lamentó un poco que Marisa la estuviera pasando tan mal como para recurrir a drogas de la naturaleza solo para poder dormir, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer y tampoco quería entrometerse en dónde no la llamaran.

"¡Heeeeey, Maaariiisaaaaaa!"

Sin querer perder mucho más tiempo, Alice hizo lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio y comenzó a sacudir a Marisa con una de sus manos.

"¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

Con cada intento de aquel terrón de azúcar, Marisa lentamente comenzaba a quejarse más y más, parecía que el contacto directo estaba funcionando, aunque tal vez Alice necesitaba ser un poco más agresiva.

"Nmmnngh… "

La joven bruja blanco y negro cambió la mejilla sobre la cual descansaba en aquella pila de libros, intentando reacomodarse y volver a dormir.

"Oh, no, no lo harás"

Al notar sus negri-blancas intenciones, Alice ocasionó un terremoto en el cuerpo de esa mujer utilizando ambos de sus brazos, el terremoto de categoría once en la Escala de Alice ocasionó velozmente una serie de quejas y murmullos provenientes del interior de aquel cansado y ahora adolorido cuerpo.

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Mamáaaaa… Solo cinco minutos máaaaas…"

"Despierta ya, no tenemos toda la noche"

Alice comenzaba a cansarse, pero por fortuna parecía que sus esfuerzos tuvieron éxito.  
Ella pudo observar cómo Marisa murmuraba algunas palabras mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, su cabello ligeramente rizado estaba hecho un completo desastre luego de haber tenido que experimentar en sus huesos los efectos del 'Gran Terremoto Margatroid'.

"… Yaaaaaaaaaawn"

Marisa dio un largo bostezo, mientras comenzaba a estirarse… Restándole importancia a su cabello o a la persona junto a ella. Alice permaneció de pie a su lado completamente inmóvil, dándole unos minutos a su vecina para despertar de su indudablemente largo y profundo sueño.

"… ¡Nnn-Ngghhh! … Como dueeeleeee… Mis huesos no paran de temblar… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida…?

"…"

Alice no dijo ni una palabra, estaba avergonzada de la fuerza de proporciones bíblicas que había aplicado de manera accidental en sus intentos de despertar a su amiga, ella no tenía planeado ser tan ruda… Pero su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta y ella no hizo nada por intentar detenerlo.

"Ouch… ¿Mmm…? ¿Alice?"

Marisa finalmente decidió percatarse de la presencia de su amiga y la observó mientras se masajeaba a sí misma los hombros tratando de eliminar el dolor de su siesta, cada movimiento de su cuerpo parecía bastante rígido, pero solo era una cuestión de tiempo hasta que regresaran a la normalidad.

"Ugh, jamás volveré a dormir sobre una pila de libros como esta… Son tan duros que te lastiman todo el cuerpo… ¿Hey Alice, no conocerás algún hechizo para que las superficies de los objetos sean suaves como almohadas? Me vendría bien en situaciones como esta"

Alice se llevó una mano al rostro, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro agotado… Se estaba preguntando porque se había tomado tantas molestias si sabía perfectamente que las cosas terminarían así.

"Hey, Marisa… ¿Cuántos hongos te comiste antes de irte a dormir?"

"¿Mmm?"

Marisa inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, parecía un poco confundida por aquella pregunta.

"Esperaba que pudiéramos comer algo durante nuestra excursión de esta noche, lo último que comí fue un par de bollos en la villa humana"

"… Uhm… Supongo que tiene sentido, si hubieras comido algo pesado entonces no tendrías espacio para… ¿Eh?"

A Alice le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de lo que su amiga quiso decir.

"¡¿Entonces lo recordabas?! ¡¿Y-y a qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Quieres que comamos juntas?!"

"Hahaha~"

Marisa dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa al ver a Alice en aquel estado… Podía sentir algo de culpa por haberla puesto así, pero no quería insistir mucho en el tema, ahora que estaba despierta únicamente deseaba dejar todo eso atrás y dirigirse de inmediato hacia la aventura.

"Disculpa Alice, seguro te costó bastante despertarme… Lamento no haberme quedado despierta, necesitaba dormir un poco… ¡Pero juro que no me comí nada!"

La bruja blanco y negro se llevó un brazo detrás de la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa apologética. Realmente lamentaba los inconvenientes, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer acerca del pasado.

"¡C-como sea~! ¡Alice, sigamos con nuestra cita!"

"Haaa… Bueno… Supongo que no me molestaría comer algo contigo siempre que – ¡¿E-ESPERA C-C-C—CITA?!"

Pero Marisa no contestó las palabras de Alice y tirando todo a su paso se subió sobre una escoba que descansaba en contra una de las paredes de aquel edificio, flotando en su amada escoba la bruja de la luz y el calor estaba más que lista para salir de ahí a toda velocidad… Era obvio que ella no se había dado cuenta del gran poder de las palabras.

"¡M-M-Marisa!"

"¡Alice, no te quedes atrás!"

Alice observó roja como un tomate como es que Marisa salió volando por la puerta principal de su tienda con una sonrisa.

"¡M-M-Marisa! ¡Espera un poco! ¡Aaaaaagh! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener tanta prisa en todo lo que haces?!"

Corriendo a toda velocidad, la hermosa maga de vestido azul y listones rosas esquivó las pilas de artículos en el suelo de la casa de Marisa, entonces voló siguiendo el rastro de aquella bruja mientras miraba por encima de su hombro como la puerta principal de aquel hogar permaneció abierta.

"Nnngh…"

Su sentido de la responsabilidad le decía que debió de haberla cerrado antes de seguirla… Pero sabía que, si se detenía tan solo durante un segundo, aquella bruja que volaba a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz no se detendría a esperarla.

"Esa chica ni siquiera notaría mi ausencia si regreso… Haaaaaaa… ¡Marisa, en serio espero que no tengas nada demasiado valioso dentro de esa casa!"

Al escuchar a Alice, Marisa redujo un poco su gran velocidad para que la bruja azul y rosa pudiera seguirle el paso, era un gesto extremadamente extraño de su parte… Aunque Alice supuso que únicamente era por educación, después de todo ella le estaba haciendo un gran favor al asistir junto a ella esa noche.

"¡Yo, Alice!"

"¿Qué? ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a alguien que abandonaste sin titubear? ¿Por qué decidiste reducir la velocidad? ¿Acaso pensabas que alguien tan lenta como yo necesitaba tu ayuda?"

Alice se veía un poco irritada por cómo es que Marisa tenía la mala costumbre de siempre hacer las cosas sin pensar en los demás.

"… Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname ¿sí?"

"¡Humpf!"

Alice infló una mejilla y miró hacia otra parte, exagerando su mal humor para que Marisa pudiera entender lo ofendida que se sentía.

"Ugh…"

Marisa comenzó a reducir su velocidad hasta detenerse.

"¿Uh?"

Le tomó un par de segundos, pero Alice notó como es que Marisa se había detenido por completo.

"¿Marisa?"

Sin dudar Alice retrocedió hasta estar nuevamente al frente de aquella chica humana.

"Hey, Alice. ¿No crees que la luna esta noche es preciosa?"

Alice observó a Marisa algo extrañada. La Marisa que Alice conocía no era el tipo de chica que se detenía a disfrutar de la belleza de las cosas.

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?"

Todo este tiempo Marisa había sido la clase de mujer que experimentaba todo durante la marcha, que aprendía las cosas a través de la acción y el movimiento. Verla así era de lo más extraño. Era como si no fuera ella misma en ese momento

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Qué sucede Marisa? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con algo? Has estado actuando demasiado extraña desde que despertaste… ¿Segura que no necesitas dormir un poco más?"

"Hahaha… ¿Siempre observándome, no es así Alice?"

Marisa rió en voz baja poco mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, esa era la actitud característica de una doncella enamorada.

"¿E-eh?"

"Alice… Yo también…"

Entonces Marisa abandonó su escoba, flotando con suavidad, acercando su rostro lentamente hasta el de Alice.

"¿M-Marisa? Hey… ¿No crees que estás un poco–?"

"¿No quieres que estemos juntas por siempre?"

"¡Kyah!"

Marisa estaba susurrándole al oído, su voz era la voz de una chica llena de confianza y resolución, una voz que cualquier chica encontraría difícil de resistir sin importar qué.

"Podemos estar juntas para siempre… Solo tienes que…"

Marisa se separó de su oreja solo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos… Los labios de ambas de aquellas chicas estaban demasiado cerca.

"M-Ma…Ma… Mari… Es… Es… Pe…"

Pero Alice no retrocedió, su corazón latía con fuerza, su rostro se sentía caliente, todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y vergüenza ante los avances de aquella bruja.

"… No… No podemos…"

Y sin embargo… A pesar de que aquella situación no le parecía particularmente desagradable… Algo en todo eso le parecía demasiado extraño…

"¿Eso es un no? … ¿Por qué? ¿No soy lo suficiente buena…? Es cierto que puedo ser algo tonta y desconsiderada, y-y también sé muy bien que no soy muy femenina, pero–"

Marisa tomó a Alice de la cintura, no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla ir.

"¿Ma… Marisa? ¿En… En serio eres tú? Estás actuando demasiado…"

… Esto es extraño …

Nada de esto tenía sentido, Marisa no era la clase de chica que hacía cosas como esta, es cierto que algunas veces podía ser demasiado agresiva, pero su inocente corazón no sabía nada acerca del amor. Ella no intentaría hacer avances como ese… No tenía sentido. Simplemente no lo tenía.

"¿Por qué dices eso Alice? Solo quiero que estemos juntas, solo quiero que seamos felices por siempre… Dime… ¿Me odias? ¿Es eso? ¿Me odias por no haberme despertado antes? ¿Por no haberte esperado? ¿Me odias por–?"

****SLAP****

Alice no dudó ni por un segundo en darle una fuerte bofetada a su querida amiga… ¿Desde cuándo a Marisa le importaba lo que otros pensaran acerca de ella? Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Marisa parpadeó confundida algunos segundos, se veía extremadamente perdida, como si hubiera salido de alguna especie de hipnosis.

"Ugh… Eso duele…"

Y entonces dejó ir a Alice, llevándose ambas manos al rostro para masajear el área afectada por la Gran Bofetada Margatroid.

"Tiaaaa, eso dueeeleeee… ¿Ugggh? ¿En dónde estoy?"

"¿Marisa? ¿Eres tú, Marisa?"

Alice se acercó a Marisa, parecía algo preocupada por su mejilla ahora que ella al fin había comenzado a actuar como la tonta, pero confiable amiga que era.

"¿Acaso conoces a otra maga blanco y negro? Ouch… Creo que eso aflojó unos dientes"

Al ver como Marisa introdujo un par de dedos a su boca, analizando la situación de su dentadura, Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz, no… Aliviada de que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad.

"Ma—Ri—¡Sá!"

Tras pensarlo durante algunos segundos, Alice decidió que estaba bien escuchar a su corazón al menos una vez… Y entonces se abalanzó sobre Marisa, rodeando su cuerpo en un gran y cariñoso abrazo.

"¡¿A-Alice?!"

Marisa **¿Cómo se siente? **

Marisa mostró un rostro lleno de vergüenza**¿Qué tal se siente?**

_MARISA MOSTRÓ UN ROSTRO LLENO DE VERGÜENZA AL SENTIR EL _**¿Te gusta?**

_¡MARISA MOSTRÓ UN ROSTRO LLENO DE VERGÜENZA AL SENTIR EL CUERPO DE – _**¿Vas a ignorarme?**

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES AHORA?!

**Lo mismo de siempre**

_¡¿Tienes alguna idea de los estragos que ocasionaste?!  
ME ESTÁ COSTANDO LO QUE NO ESTÁ ESCRITO ARREGLAR TUS INTERVENCIONES.  
¡¿Con qué cara vienes a pedirme un favor?!_

… **Por favor… Ayúdanos… No quiero que nos lastimen más.**

_Olvídalo. Ahora lárgate._

.

Marisa mostró un rostro lleno de vergüenza al sentir el cuerpo de Alice

.

**No queremos ser sus marionetas.**

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…  
Hoshiko, por favor… Vuelve a tu querido agujero… Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia._

**¿Vas a dejar qué–?**

_Lo haré._

_NO._

_LES._

_VOY._

_A._

_AYUDAR._

… **Te lo estamos rogando …**

_Hoshiko… En serio… Por favor, solo… Déjame hacer mi trabajo._

**Por favor…**

_Hoshiko_

**Por favor… Solo… Solo una oportunidad.**

… _Hoshiko… Cariño, escúchame… Si las cosas no salen bien, será mi cabeza la que ruede. ¿No puedes entenderlo? Debo trabajar siguiendo los límites establecidos. No puedo cambiar las cosas solo porque tú me lo pidas… Bastante sufrí solo para mantenerte con vida en ese lugar._

**Por favor…**

_No__ es __no__._

.

Marisa mostró un rostro lleno de vergüenza al sentir el cuerpo de Alice rodeándola en un cálido abrazo. Ella no tenía ni idea del rostro que estaba haciendo en esta situación, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así, pero incluso alguien tan tonta como ella podía entender que –

.

**¡Por favor…!**

… _Basta _

.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*- __**[ARCO 7: PANDORA / DEVASTACIÓN] **__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_._

Alice y Marisa se encontraban en camino hacia la villa humana luego de que algunos sucesos extraños sucedieron durante el camino, no era nada que hubiera podido destruir la gran amistad que tenían, pero era realmente vergonzoso.

"No pensé que la luz de la luna pudiera afectarme…"

Marisa estaba extremadamente avergonzada de lo que había pasado…

"… Ni yo"

Ambas chicas aceptaron que la única explicación lógica a sus deseos y acciones era que la luz de la luna llena les había afectado de alguna manera.

"… Lo siento"

Alice se disculpó, no quería hablar mucho luego de haber perdido el control al punto de terminar besando a Marisa, pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que incluso ella había sido afectada por la situación en la que se encontraban.

"No te disculpes … Los accidentes pasan"

"…"

Marisa parecía poder comprender que nada de aquello fue intencional…  
Y, sin embargo, el silencio incomodo entre ellas permaneció hasta que la Villa Humana finalmente estaba a su alcance.

"Alice…"

Marisa redujo un poco la velocidad.

"… Eso…"

"¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Verdad?"

Desde lo alto, ambas chicas pudieron observar cómo cientos de personas se reunían en varias de las calles de aquella villa, parecían estar divididas en grupos alrededor de casas que ya no eran más que pilas de madera.

"… ¿Por qué hay tantas casas en ruinas?"

"¿Esos no son los aldeanos?… ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra, confundidas sobre aquello que estaba pasando…

"… Iré a ver, ayúdame si algo sucede"

"¿Eh? ¡Espera Marisa!"

Ignorando las advertencias de Alice, Marisa voló a toda velocidad en dirección al grupo de humanos más cercano.

"Como siempre, ignorando a todos…"

Alice se acercó un poco a la villa siguiendo la misma trayectoria de su aliada, y manteniéndose alrededor de treinta metros sobre el suelo realizó los preparativos necesarios para vigilar sus alrededores.

"Pequeñas, es hora de trabajar"

Una serie de hilos rodearon los dedos de sus manos, y entonces hicieron acto de aparición una serie de tiernas y adorables muñecas vestidas con hermosos trajes de sirvientas.

"No puedo ni imaginar el rostro que pondrán los aldeanos al verlas… ¡Hourai! ¡Shanghai!"

Un par de muñecas se acercaron al escuchar el llamado de la gran titiritera Alice Margatroid, parecían ser las líderes de sus compañeras.

"Establezcan un perímetro y avísenme si algo sucede… ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes, cierto?"

Asintiendo, una pequeña muñeca rubia con un vestido de sirvienta gris oscuro y un gran moño rojo encima de su cabeza flotó hacia sus compañeras. La pequeña Hourai estaba formando un equipo de avanzada para cumplir de inmediato con la solicitud de su ama.

La segunda muñeca rubia de nombre Shanghai titubeó ante aquella solicitud, su rostro era totalmente frío e inexpresivo, y sin embargo podían percibirse algunos nervios emanar de él.

"… Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí Shanghai, solo son un grupo de humanos, sé que puedo hacerlo"

Alice comprendió que su muñeca estaba preocupada por su bienestar con tan solo observarla a los ojos. Después de todo, sin Hourai o Shanghai a su lado Alice estaría sola contra cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazar su seguridad, y si bien brujas y magos eran personas poderosas, seguían teniendo una constitución humana que algunas veces era peor a la de un humano normal debido a su exposición al mercurio y otros elementos dañinos para la salud, eran personas extremadamente fáciles de herir si no se tenía cuidado.

Shanghai asintió y entonces se dirigió a crear su propio equipo de reconocimiento.  
Su lindo vestido de sirvienta negro y su gran moño rojo en su cabeza tenían el mismo diseño que los de Hourai, pero ella tenía algo que su hermana no tenía y esto era un par de hermosas alas de hada que se movían llenas de vida en su espalda.

"Mmm…"

Alice estaba a punto de bajar a la tierra, pero entonces se detuvo por unos minutos para observar con curiosidad las decisiones de sus creaciones.

"Shanghai prefiere utilizar muñecas de una misma clase…"

Las muñecas de Alice se dividían en varias clases y eran fáciles de distinguir según el color de sus atuendos, las muñecas con un uniforme de sirvienta rojo eran adeptas a la magia, mientras que las muñecas con un uniforme azul eran grandiosas guerreras, finalmente aquellas muñecas con un uniforme verde eran sacrificios que explotaban al entrar en contacto con el enemigo. Alice las había diseñado con estos colores en mente para facilitar la categorización de todas ellas. Sin embargo, también tenía muñecas especiales que no correspondían a ninguno de estos tres colores, tales como Hourai y Shanghai que actuaban como las líderes de sus hermanas.

Cada clase de muñeca contaba con sus propias fortalezas y debilidades, así que mantener un equipo equilibrado era la mejor opción en una situación como esta en dónde ellas no sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando, ver como Shanghai prefería limitar su eficiencia le pareció una decisión interesante, pero no acertada.

"Y la distribución de armas de Hourai es absurda"

Sus muñecas con vestido azul incluso portaban armas según fuera necesario.  
Espadas, escudos, lanzas, estoques, cuchillos de carnicero, lanzas de justa, bastones… Aquellas pequeñas eran bastante hábiles y cada una destacaba con algún arma o rol en particular, durante un combate mantener el equilibrio perfecto entre usuarios de magia, armas ofensivas y equipamiento defensivo era fundamental para no verse abrumadas ante un enemigo.

"Debo de hablar con ambas"

Alice estaba un poco decepcionada de sus pequeñas, pero no tenía la intención de perder el tiempo dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, por lo que decidió bajar e investigar qué es lo que estaba pasando.

"¿H-Hey, es una broma?"

Y lo primero que escuchó durante su aterrizaje fue a una Marisa abrumada y llena de preocupaciones.

"…"

Alice guardó silencio mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el grupo de cinco aldeanos que actualmente se encontraban de rodillas frente a la bruja Kirisame.

"¡Por favor Marisa, debes de ayudarnos! ¡No podemos hacer nada contra ese monstruo!"

'¿Monstruo…?'

La curiosidad y preocupación de Alice estaba en su punto más alto, primero la extraña situación de la luna, ¿Y ahora también estaban hablando acerca de alguna especie de monstruo? El día no paraba de mejorar.

"¿Qué sucede Mar–?"

"¡Por favor, ayúdanos!"

Alice se sorprendió al ver como una pareja de ancianos se arrodillaron en el suelo frente a ella, rogando por misericordia.

"¿D-Disculpen?"

"¡Tienen que ayudarnos! ¡El monstruo los mató a todos!"

Un hombre joven cubierto de sangre decidió acercarse a Marisa, el pobre aldeano era un manojo de nervios a punto de desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

"¡Buaah! ¡Cómo hueles! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucedió?!"

Marisa se tapó la nariz al sentir el hedor de la sangre provenir de aquel aldeano, no intentaba faltarle el respeto, pero era un aroma a hierro tan fuerte que incluso su nariz dañada por la alquimia no podía soportarlo.

"¡El monstruo! ¡En la taberna! ¡Por favor, tienes que detenerla!"

Alice comenzó a ayudar a aquella pareja de ancianos a levantarse, se sentía un poco culpable de la situación pues les estaba costando bastante ponerse de pie.

"¿De qué están hablando?"

Entonces prosiguió a presionar por algunos detalles para poder comprender lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

"¡El monstru–"

Interrumpiendo las palabras de su compañero un hombre de complexión fuerte trató de explicar la situación de una manera en la que las brujas pudieran entenderlo.

"Señoritas, mi nombre es Kai y es un placer conocerlas. No se imaginan cuanto lamento que la primera vez en la que hablamos sea en un encuentro como este, sin embargo, espero que puedan aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas y –"

"Dios, ve al grano de una vez"

Marisa interrumpió al aldeano, no parecía estar demasiado dispuesta a escuchar toda esa palabrería.

"Si… Verán, este buen hombre se encontraba bebiendo junto a algunos de sus amigos cuando una adolescente entró en la taberna… Y… Según sus historias… Ella…"

"¡Los hizo pedazos! ¡Sus cuerpos…! ¡Ella… Ella! ¡Uno a uno, arranco cada una de sus extremidades, y luego… y luego…! … ¡Por favor! ¡Sigue en la aldea, por favor, ayúdennos!"

El hombre ensangrentado interrumpió la explicación para darles una descripción demasiado gráfica de lo que había sucedido…

"… Arrancar extremidades… ¿Hablas en serio?"

Pero la idea de alguien intentando atacar la aldea era impensable para aquellas brujas.  
¿Quién sería tan tonto como para hacer algo así? Era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, un suicidio.

"Espera un segundo… ¿Dices que hay un Youkai devorando humanos dentro de la aldea?"

Alice interrumpió la conversación entre Marisa y ambos aldeanos, exigiendo una respuesta de aquello que realmente les interesaba.

"No… Humano… ¡Humano…!"

Llevándose una mano a la boca el hombre se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba demasiado mareado luego de revivir la experiencia traumática que tuvo que pasar en las manos de aquella chica que acabó cruelmente con sus amigos.

"… ¿Humano? ¿Estás diciendo que un humano hizo esto? ¿Cómo se supone que un humano hiciera algo así? ¿Puede que hayas confundido un Semi–Dios con un humano normal por accidente?… ¿Qué clase de poder tenía? ¿Tal vez era un mago? ¿Un monje? De no ser así entonces tiene que ser un Youkai… ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué estaba usando? ¿Qué puedes decirnos de su Danmaku?"

"…"

Alice y Marisa se negaban a creer que un ser humano hubiera tenido el poder suficiente para hacer algo así… Era… Era simplemente imposible… Pero si realmente era así… Entonces… No… Primero debían de descartar otras opciones.

"No Danmaku… Ella… Solo usó sus manos…"

"¿Un Oni, entonces?"

"… No… Oni no… Sin cuernos…"

"¿Sin cuernos?"

Alice pensó en alguna otra criatura capaz de hacer algo como eso…

"¿Puede que haya sido un Kappa? ¿Pudiste notar si tenía una llave colgando del pecho?"

"No… Sin llave…"

Marisa estaba comenzando a desesperarse de no llegar a ninguna parte, tenían que apresurarse o las cosas podrían salirse de control.

"Bueno, ni Oni ni Kappa, ¿Qué tal su ropa? ¿Algún uniforme o símbolo de su religión?"

"Ropa… Azul y blanco… Yo… Ninguno de nosotros la había visto antes… No lo sé… ¡No lo sé…!"

El hombre que sobrevivió al ataque de aquella taberna parecía estar a punto de colapsar ante el interrogatorio. Marisa cada vez estaba más confundida… ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

"Tcht… Como sea… Alice, protege a los aldeanos mientras investigas esa cosa por favor.  
Yo iré por ayuda… Problemas como este deben de ser arreglados por la sacerdotisa de la zona"

Marisa se subió rápidamente en su escoba y se preparó para dirigirse hacia el templo Hakurei tan pronto como pudiera.

"¡E-Espera Marisa!"

"¡¿Huh?!"

Pero fue detenida por Alice, la chica parecía tener otra idea en mente mientras la tomaba de su brazo.

"Esta situación es demasiado peligrosa, no creo que debamos de estar aquí. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es toda una alucinación de estos aldeanos? Hoy es luna llena y–"

"¡¿Estás completamente segura?!"

Marisa interrumpió las palabras de su compañera con un rostro lleno de angustia y desaprobación… Era una expresión que Alice jamás le había visto utilizar antes.

"¿Puedes garantizar que nada de esto es real? ¿Puedes probar que la sangre sobre aquel hombre es falsa? ¿Estás absolutamente segura que ningún humano ha sido herido?"

"Yo…"

"¿Puedes prometérmelo?"

"… No"

"Entonces no me detengas… Regresaré tan pronto como sea posible"

Marisa se liberó del agarre de aquella joven titiritera, no podía perder más tiempo cuando la vida de las personas corría peligro.

"Marisa… Yo…"

"Más te vale protegerlos…"

Y con esa amenaza, Marisa voló a toda velocidad hacia el Templo Hakurei.

'Confío en ti… Alice'

Dejando a una mujer atrás, destrozada.

.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*- __**[ARCO 7: PANDORA / ARMAGEDÓN] **__-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_._

"…"

Alice quería llorar luego de haber recibido aquel trato de su más preciada amiga…

'Yo… Solo quería ayudar… No intentaba… Ah…'

Inhalando y exhalando, ella miró hacia aquella lunática Luna en un intento de tranquilizarse.

"… ¿Pelearon…?"  
"… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros…?"  
"… Tengo miedo…"  
"… Las brujas son aterradoras…"

Al escuchar los murmullos de todos los aldeanos hablando a su espalda, la gran bruja y titiritera Alice contuvo sus lágrimas mientras analizaba la situación a su alrededor.

Cerca de veinte mujeres, quince hombres y quince niños… Ninguno parecía tener la fuerza espiritual suficiente para poder defenderse y contraatacar ante un ataque Danmaku…

'…'

Y aun si la tuvieran… El enemigo tenía una fuerza física comparable a la de un Oni… Era más que obvio que los aldeanos no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad de luchar por sus hogares…

'Parecen asustados… Si algo pasa el pánico acabará con ellos mucho antes que cualquier monstruo dentro de la aldea… Necesitamos evacuarlos a un lugar seguro'

Alice sabía que no había manera de que pudiera protegerlos a todos si las cosas se salían de control, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a ser la responsable de sus vidas si las cosas no iban bien, incluso ella tenía un límite para su amabilidad.

"¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tocar la parte más difícil?"

La pobre Maga se llevó una mano a la frente y tiró de los hilos de energía mágica invisibles que siempre se encontraban atados a sus dedos.

Un ejército de muñecas atendió a su llamado, bajando de los cielos y rodeando a todos esos aldeanos

"¡Waaaah!"

Las pequeñas muñecas armadas con toda clase de equipamientos de hierro asustaban a los aldeanos, no parecían estar acostumbrados a ver a objetos inanimados cobrando vida.

"¡Hourai! ¡Shanghai!"

Las pequeñas se acercaron a su ama.

"Llevaremos a estas buenas personas a un lugar seguro, vayan y tracen una ruta en los alrededores del territorio humano en donde Goliath pueda protegerlos todo el camino hasta el Templo Hakurei. ¡Andando!"

Las líderes de las muñecas y sus hermanas volaron de inmediato para comenzar a inspeccionar la zona.

"… No debería de tomar demasiado… Lo único que queda es…"

Alice observo a los aldeanos frente a ella… Cincuenta personas parecían estar observándola atentamente, todas hablando entre ellas, juzgándola y discutiendo acerca de que sería de ellos con una mujer como ella como su guardián.

"¡Atención! ¡Humanos de Gensokyo!"

Alice tomó una posición extremadamente firme mientras trataba de gritar desde el fondo de su pecho. Su voz inusualmente aguda y melodiosa incluso para ser una chica, se convirtió rápidamente en la grave y potente voz de una general. El registro de aquella bruja era bastante amplio, y debido a la cantidad de veces que tuvo que entrenar junto a sus queridas muñecas en el Bosque Mágico, algo como eso era particularmente sencillo.

"¡Nos dirigiremos al Templo Hakurei!"

Los rostros de los Aldeanos se iluminaron y algunas mujeres comenzaron a celebrar luego de escuchar que podrían encontrar refugio en el Templo Hakurei.

Ellos sabían perfectamente que aquel templo tenía una fama terrible por admitir Youkais dentro de sus tierras sagradas, pero ese era el segundo lugar más seguro de todos, y ahora que su amada aldea había sido comprometida no tenían otra opción mejor.

"¡Puedo ver alrededor de cincuenta personas! ¡¿Cuántos humanos no están presentes?!"

Los aldeanos se miraron los unos a los otros y luego a la pequeña chica… No sabían que pensar ante una escena como esa… ¿De verdad una chica tan pequeña iba a poder protegerlos a todos?

"¡HE PREGUNTADO CUANTOS HUMANOS AUN NO ESTÁN PRESENTES!"

Pero el valor y la fuerza que inspiraban la voz y la actitud de Alice eran increíbles, su voz era tan majestuosa que acabó por completo con el temor de los niños y niñas e impulsó a todos los adultos a tomar acción.

"¡MADAME! ¡SOMOS ALREDEDOR DE SIETE MIL OCHOSCIENTOS ALDEANOS EN ESTA VILLA!"

Y el primero en contestar fue aquel hombre lleno de sangre que se encontraba en el suelo… Ver la repentina transformación de Alice le había llenado con la fuerza que necesitaba para recuperarse. Pasó de volverse un manojo de nervios a un valiente soldado dispuesto a vengar a sus amigos e ir a la guerra si era necesario.

"¡MUY BIEN! ¡QUÉ DIEZ HOMBRES DEN UN PASO AL FRENTE!"

Hubo algo de discusión entre los hombres de la aldea, y entonces diez de ellos tomaron la delantera, parecían ser los más fuertes y aptos para el trabajo pesado. Alice pudo entender de inmediato que aquella discusión había sido para elegir a sus mejores recursos.

"¡Señores! ¡Mi nombre es Alice Margatroid! ¡Soy una bruja que vive dentro del Bosque Mágico! ¡No puedo decir que entiendo del todo lo que está pasando, pero a partir de ahora cada vez que se dirijan a mí tendrá que ser con el honorifico de Lady Alice! ¡¿ME HAN ENTENDIDO?!"

"¡SI, LADY ALICE!"  
"¡ENTENDIDO, LADY ALICE!"  
"¡COMO ORDENE, LADY ALICE!"  
"¡LADY ALICE!"  
"¡LADY ALICE!"  
"¡FUERTE Y CLARO, LADY ALICE!"  
"¡MI SEÑORA, LADY ALICE!"  
"¡HA! ¡LADY ALICE!"  
"¡SUS PALABRAS SON ORDENES, LADY ALICE!"  
"¡NO PODRÍA HABER SIDO MAS CLARO, LADY ALICE!"

"…"

Alice caminaba tranquilamente con ambas manos a su espalda, parecía estar inspeccionando a los hombres que habían acudido a su llamado…

"¿Hoh~?"

Y se veía satisfecha con el potencial y la actitud de sus nuevas marionetas.  
Definitivamente iba a ser un trabajo difícil, pero con su apoyo sentía que podía lograrlo.

"¡HEMOS RECIBIDO INFORMACIÓN DE QUE UN HUMANO SE HA ATREVIDO A ATACAR ESTA ALDEA! ¡TÚ, EL TIPO DE AHÍ! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE SUGIERES HACER AHORA QUE SABES ESTA INFORMACIÓN?!"

Alice señaló al mismo hombre que había sido atacado dentro de la taberna

"¡Lady Alice! ¡Yo…! ¡Quiero pelear Lady Alice! ¡Quiero–!"

"¡IMBÉCIL!"

Pero Alice lo interrumpió… Parecía estar comenzando a tomarse el papel algo en serio.

"¡¿QUIERES MORIR?! ¡¿QUÉ PODRÍA HACER UN INÚTIL COMO TÚ CONTRA UN MONSTRUO CON LA FUERZA DE UN ONI?! ¡INÁUDITO!"

Los aldeanos observaron a Alice incapaz de creer lo que habían escuchado… ¿En… En serio esa era la misma chica cuya voz apenas y se lograba escuchar al llegar a la aldea?

"¡TÚ, EL DE AHÍ!"

Entonces señaló al hombre que intentó explicarle la situación anteriormente, él también se había ofrecido como voluntario para sus planes, pero no parecía tener deseos de luchar.

"¡Lady Alice! ¡Creo que deberíamos de huir!"

Todos los otros aldeanos observaron a aquel hombre confundidos…  
¿En serio estaba sugiriendo una retirada cuando al fin habían llegado los refuerzos?.  
Alice pudo notar la mirada de los demás aldeanos y entonces presionó a aquel hombre para que explicase a todos aquellos tontos su razonamiento.

"¡¿Por qué crees que deberíamos de huir?!"

"¡Lady Alice! ¡Creo que si nos quedamos sufriremos demasiadas bajas! ¡La señora Reimu Hakurei no podrá luchar con toda su fuerza si estamos aquí! ¡Sugiero evacuar a toda la aldea!"

Alice sonrió impresionada… Ese era exactamente su plan desde un principio, pero ninguno de los aldeanos la escuchó mientras hablaba con sus muñecas, ver que un humano dentro de esa aldea tenía suficiente cerebro como para pensar en algo tan inteligente por su propia cuenta le llenaba de orgullo por alguna vez haber pertenecido a la especie humana.

"¡Señores! ¡Lo que dice este hombre es cierto! ¡Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame se especializan en la exterminación de Youkai!… ¡Sin embargo! … ¡Ellas no podrán luchar con todo su poder si aún hay humanos en este sitio! ¡NUESTRO TRABAJO SERÁ EVACUAR A TODA LA ALDEA Y ENTONCES DIRIGIRNOS JUNTOS AL TEMPLO HAKUREI!

Las personas que antes juzgaban con desdén a aquel hombre se sintieron un poco avergonzadas por no haber pensado en algo como eso.

"¡Y es por eso que se crearán equipos de búsqueda y rescate! ¡El trabajo de todos ustedes será el de notificar a todos los demás aldeanos del peligro inminente que implica quedarse en este lugar! ¡CASAS HAN SIDO DESTRUIDAS ASÍ QUE QUEDARSE DENTRO DE SUS HOGARES NO ES UNA OPCIÓN! ¡¿ME HAN OIDO?!"

"¡HA!"

Los diez hombres contestaron al unísono.

"…"

Alice guardó silencio durante un par de segundos mientras caminaba de lado a lado… No había motivo alguno para guardar ese silencio, a ella simplemente le encantaba agregar un poco de dramatismo a todos y cada uno de sus discursos cuando jugaba con sus muñecas, y esta situación comenzaba a verse tan similar a uno de aquellos entrenamientos que fue algo que hizo de manera inconsciente.

"¡Los equipos iniciarán con tres hombres! ¡Cada uno tendrá su propio líder y será el trabajo de esa persona reclutar a más gente durante el camino! ¡Necesitamos al menos doscientos equipos de cinco personas si queremos evacuar este sitio en menos de una hora!"

Alice pudo escuchar a los aldeanos murmurando al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo que les había impuesto.

"¡Lady Alice! ¡¿Realmente podemos evacuar a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo?!"

El hombre inteligente que logró sorprender a Alice fue el primero en notar la insatisfacción de sus camaradas, era normal tener dudas, y él sabía que a menos que la respuesta de Alice fuera satisfactoria lo único que les esperaba era un futuro de insubordinación y traición.

"¡Puedo comprender sus dudas! ¡Y sé que casi ocho mil personas en una hora pueden parecerles demasiadas! ¡Pero les aseguro que las cosas se harán más fáciles cuando los demás aldeanos comiencen a notar que algo no está bien! ¡Las cosas mejorarán para nosotros! ¡Llegaremos al punto en dónde únicamente deberán de decirles acerca del lugar de reunión designado y no tendrán que intentar hacerlos huir de sus hogares!"

"¡HA!"

Los aldeanos parecían satisfechos con esa respuesta… Alice pensó que aquellos diez aldeanos estaban sorprendentemente coordinados para haber contestado una segunda vez al unísono. Pero lo dejó pasar ya que era mucho mejor de esa manera.

"¡Lady Alice! ¡¿Cuál será el punto de reunión?!"

"¡Eh! ¡Acerca de eso…!"

Alice tiró rápidamente de uno de sus hilos solo para entonces recibir un pequeño tirón de vuelta… Parece que la ruta de escape aún no estaba lista

"¡L-Lo podemos discutir soldado!"

Sin intenciones de perder el respeto de sus nuevas marionetas, Alice les ofreció a todos la oportunidad de convertirse en los héroes de su aldea.

"¡ACEPTARÉ CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA! ¡REUNANSE DE INMEDIATO!"

"¡HA!"

La pequeña y tímida mujer que actuaba como un general se acercó a los demás para comenzar a discutir quienes serían las personas a cargo de las vidas de sus compañeros.

.

Luego de alrededor de tres minutos Hourai y Shanghai estaban de vuelta.

"Lady Alice, ¿cuánto tiempo más debemos de esperar? Estamos seguros de que la ruta que escogimos para Goliath tendrá suficiente espacio como para – ¡Waaaah!"

El hombre más inteligente del grupo era el amigo de una aldeana que huyó en medio de la noche luego de que la casa de uno de sus vecinos hubiera sido destruida, así como un herrero y cartógrafo renombrado dentro de la aldea. Había dado un gran salto al ver frente a él a dos pequeñas y tiernas muñecas de aspecto inofensivo.

"¿L-L-Lady Alice?"

"No te preocupes Kai, son inofensivas~"

Alice observó a Hourai y Shanghai algo decepcionada… Aquel humano había superado a sus creaciones al encontrar una ruta segura mucho más rápido que ellas y sencillamente no podía ignorarlo.

"Hourai, Shanghai… ¿Algo que quieran decir?"

Las muñecas dejaron escapar un suspiro silencioso y simplemente bajaron la cabeza en una gran reverencia, la decepción de Alice había sido transmitida dentro de ellas y podían entender la razón por la que su ama se sentía mal.

"Tienen que trabajar mejor la próxima vez… ¿Entendieron?"

Ambas muñecas asintieron, avergonzadas ante su error.

"Bueno, ya que están aquí…"

Alice dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Señoras y señores! ¡¿Listos para el espectáculo?!"

Alice comenzó a manipular a sus creaciones con las puntas de sus dedos, finalmente era su momento de brillar, y no iba a arruinarlo.

"¡LADY ALICE!"  
"¡HA!"  
"¡HA!"  
"¡Mi Lady!"  
"¡HA!"  
"¡Estamos listos!  
"¡HA!"  
"¡HA!"  
"¡Vamos!"  
"¡HA!"

"¡ENTONCES A LA CARGA!"

Diez…

"¿Huh?"

Veinte…

Los humanos dentro de aquella villa observaron aterrados a la gran sombra que estaba apareciendo frente a ellos…

Trescientos…

"… ¡¿LADY ALICE?!"

Mil…

"¡MAMÁ…!"

"¡Todo estará bien hijo!"

Los guardaespaldas que los llevarían hasta el Templo Hakurei habían llegado.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!"

Dos mil quinientas diez muñecas de todos los tamaños y colores.

"¡ES GIGANTE!"

Y una muñeca tan grande como dos casas se alzaban orgullosas.

"Marisa Kirisame…"

Los preciosos ojos azules como un lago de aquella bruja lentamente adquirieron un color dorado que únicamente podía encontrarse en el oro fundido.

"Que sea la última vez que me dejas a cargo de la vida de miles de humanos"

Alice murmuró algunas palabras llenas de furia… Los sentimientos dentro de aquella titiritera fluían como el agua, rebosando por cada una de sus articulaciones.

"¡Goliath!"

La muñeca gigante dio un paso hacia atrás, preparándose para recibir a los humanos bajo su cuidado

"¡Hourai!"

Quinientas muñecas volaron detrás de su capitán dentro de la villa, estaban buscando al enemigo de la humanidad, la persona detrás del ataque de aquella aldea.

"¡Shanghai!"

Dos mil muñecas siguieron a su nueva líder mientras rodeaban a la aldea y a la ruta de escape decidida por aquel miembro de los humanos, estaban asegurándose de que todo el camino estuviera cubierto en el caso de algún Youkai intentase aprovecharse de la situación en la que se habían metido.

"¡HUMANOS!"

Las cincuenta personas que se habían reunido frente a Alice no sabían si debían de huir o permanecer en ese lugar al escuchar el llamado de su nueva líder… El terror de ver a aquel ejercito aparecer de la nada había sido demasiado para ellos.

"¡¿CUÁL ES MI NOMBRE?!"

Alice estaba abusando un poco de su autoridad para recibir algo de reconocimiento… Si bien iba a hacer esto de cualquier manera ya que Marisa contaba con su apoyo, al menos quería conseguir algo de todo esto, ¿Y qué mejor que ganarse el favor de la villa humana para el futuro?

"¡L-LADY ALICE!"  
"¡L-L-LADY ALICE!"  
"¡LADY ALICE!"

Gritos de terror y valor entremezclados clamaban su nombre una y otra vez.

"¡ALICE MARGATROID! ¡LA TITIRITERA DE LOS SIETE COLORES HA DECIDIDO PROTEGERLOS!"

… Tal vez Alice se estaba metiendo un pequeño, poquito, demasiado en el papel después de todo.

"¡LADY ALICE! ¡TE LO AGRADECEMOS!"  
"¡LADY ALICE!"  
"¡GRACIAS… GRACIAS!"

Con los gritos de agradecimiento de los humanos de aquella aldea, Alice sonrió mientras miraba a la luna, toda esta situación era música para sus oídos… Un cántico sin igual, el elixir de la vida, la ambrosia que estuvo buscando todos estos años.

"…"

¿Entonces por qué no sentía placer de todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no se sentía orgullosa de sus acciones? ¿De sus decisiones? ¿De su habilidad para controlar toda esa situación?

"Yo…"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alice desapareció, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de aquella titiritera.

"¡…!"

Al notar como es que su debilidad y tristeza comenzaban a mostrarse sin su consentimiento. Alice cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza para que nadie pudiera verla…  
No podía permitir que nadie pensara que era una mujer débil… No ahora…  
Este no era el momento para llorar.

"… Por favor…"

La Gran Titiritera de los Siete Colores murmuró unas palabras mientras reconocía que a pesar de que esto era lo que siempre estuvo buscando… No era lo que necesitaba.

"… Vuelve pronto…"

Ella solo deseaba ser reconocida por una sola persona.

"… No sé… No sé cuánto tiempo pueda hacer esto…"

Su corazón solo anhelaba escuchar la voz de una persona.

"… Perdóname…"

Una tonta mujer rubia con una actitud despreocupada que siempre ignoraba todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de los demás. Una niña que no conocía nada acerca del amor, que no sabía lo que significaba detenerse y disfrutar de la belleza a su alrededor.

"… Por favor perdóname…"

Una chica sincera… Humilde… Confiable… Con la que siempre podías contar, una mujer demente que tenía una graciosa obsesión por coleccionar objetos.

"… Marisa…"

Una chica llena de defectos… Pero también virtudes… Su mejor amiga Marisa Kirisame.

***Tap, tap, tap***

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose forzó a Alice a recuperar su compostura rápidamente.

"¿Lady Alice?"

Inhalando y exhalando suavemente y con tranquilidad, Alice contestó al llamado de aquel hombre inteligente que tanto le había ayudado.

"Kai, tengo algo que pedirte"

"¿Si, Lady Alice?"

Alice estiró sus dedos, ordenando a las diez muñecas que habían permanecido a su lado a acercarse a aquel hombre llamado Kai.

"Llévense a estas chicas con ustedes"

Las diez pequeñas muñecas que aún permanecían en los alrededores, saludaron al buen hombre con un gesto de sus pequeños brazos, sus rostros permanecieron inmóviles y fríos, parecía que no podían moverlos para formar una expresión aun si así lo querían.

"Kai. Quiero que salven a todos los heridos, pero no se atrevan a luchar… Nuestra misión es salvarlos a todos los humanos posibles, no podemos permitir más bajas"

"Como ordene, Lady Alice"

Aquel hombre, Kai. Realizó una reverencia y, seguido de aquellas pequeñas muñecas guerreras, se acercó al resto de los aldeanos para discutir acerca de las nuevas órdenes de su líder.

'… Pase lo que pase… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de esta aldea, Marisa…'

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"¿Huh?"

Una mujer con dos cuernos en su cabeza y un vestido verde llamó la atención de Alice desde el techo de una de las casas a sus alrededores.

"¿Estás sorda? ¿Qué hacen todas tus muñecas en mi aldea?"

Era Keine Kamishirasawa


	11. Arco 7 l Pandora (3 l 6)

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_**[ARCO 7: PANDORA / OSCURIDAD] **_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_._

"zZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ"

Reimu dormía tranquilamente en su suave y adorado futón luego de haber completado diligentemente con todas sus labores como maestra de un santuario. Por desgracia aquella linda sacerdotisa no tenía la fortuna de poder disfrutar de una sola noche de tranquilad para sí misma, cada vez que Reimu intentaba dormir sin que nadie la molestara, alguien inevitablemente llegaría a su puerta y le despertaría para arreglar algún problema en Gensokyo.

Ese era su destino como sacerdotisa, y siendo la portadora de aquella carga Reimu sabía que cada noche en la que ella pudiera cerrar sus ojos y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente era una gran bendición de los Dioses.

Era una gran alegría que sin lugar a dudas sería interrumpida durante aquella gélida noche a inicios de invierno. Aquella pobre sacerdotisa sin duda despertaría esa noche… Era solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que los gritos de dolor, y los gemidos de tristeza de todos los miembros de aquella aldea alcanzaran sus tímpanos…

… Pero ya habían sido más de cinco horas desde que ella comenzó a dormir…

Era una sorpresa que ella hubiera podido dormir todo ese tiempo sin que alguien la despertase…

Dentro de poco serían las dos de la mañana… Incluso para ser una noche tan importante ella había descansado demasiado… Definitivamente era más de lo que aquella sacerdotisa esperaba poder descansar…

No tiene sentido, pero… ¿A quién le importa?… Incluso si alguien la interrumpía… El destino se repararía solo… No es como si alguien tuviera el poder para oponerse a la voluntad del universo… Si… ¿Quién sería tan idiota como oponerse al flujo natural de las cosas? … Algo así es estúpido

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzz…"

…

_Si… Es completamente estúpido… ¿Por qué intentarías algo así?  
Es una locura… Solo un demente se atrevería a hacerlo…  
Ridículo. Ridículo. Ridículo. Ridículo. Ridículo. Ridículo…  
Innecesario… Una pérdida de tiempo… Un malgasto de esfuerzo… ¿Por qué sacrificaría lo poco que me queda? _

_… Demasiado complicado…  
… Ocultarlo es imposible…  
… Aún si ayudo… Aún si decido ayudarla…  
… No tiene sentido… _

_No tiene sentido. No sirve. No. No. ¡No, no, no!… _

_¿Por qué no te rindes?  
¿Por qué sigues luchando?  
¿Por qué nunca estás satisfecha?  
¿No tienes idea de lo que les pasará a todos si fallas? _

_¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Cómo planeas tener éxito? ¿Tienes un plan B?  
No… No importa lo que hagas…  
No importa lo mucho que confíes en los demás.  
En este acuaterrario todo es igual. _

_Los peces más fuertes sobreviven.  
Los peces más débiles son exterminados.  
Si intentas jugar a ser Dios.  
¿A cuántos crees que vas a matar? _

_… _

_¿En serio podrás soportarlo?  
¿De verdad piensas que puedes crear un lugar seguro?  
Si piensas eso entonces …  
No… _

_¿Qué me sucede?  
¿Por qué quiero ayudarte?  
¿Por qué…?  
¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _**[ARCO 7: PANDORA / PASADO] **_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_._

_… Voy a hacer que los maten a todos_

"ZzzZzzZZzZzZ…"

Ahhh, la paz y la tranquilidad de la noche eran una verdadera bendición para una sacerdotisa tan trabajadora como ella. Nadie tenía idea de lo duro que era ser Reimu.

Voy a hacer que me maten…

'¿El camino del Samurai?' ¿Qué es eso? Suena como un mal chiste cuando se compara a 'El camino de una Miko' que había tenido que sobrellevar Reimu durante sus años de juventud.

_No debería de estar haciendo esto…_

Su madre era una mujer gentil pero estricta que le enseñó los valores de la paciencia, respeto y tolerancia por encima de todas las cosas. Enseñanzas que hoy en día la convirtieron en la persona que es… Una inocente, y comprensiva sacerdotisa que desea la paz en Gensokyo por sobre todas las cosas, preferiblemente sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

"zZzZzZzZzZzZz"

En noches tan tranquilas, en dónde nadie interrumpía su sueño por más de cuatro horas.

_Si se dan cuenta…_

En noches tan pacíficas como esta en donde su única preocupación tenía que ser estar despierta para el amanecer… Es cuando Reimu podía soñar en sus padres.

.

Una sacerdotisa rojo y blanco se encontraba de rodillas en el medio del gran salón de un templo con decoración japonesa, dentro de aquel salón un anciano le amonestaba por su falta de control ante el entrenamiento de su hija.

"Sendai, ¿Cómo puedes tener una hija tan inútil?"

"Lo siento… Padre"

Aquella amable mujer no podía hacer más que disculparse, ella no tenía las agallas o la resolución necesarias para ser como su padre, simplemente no podía ignorar a sus propios sentimientos. No podía dejarlo todo por el bien del templo… No… Eso no es verdad… Ella simplemente la amaba demasiado… No quería tener que verse nunca en la necesidad de forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

"… Padre… Se niega a exorcizar espíritus… No le agrada la idea de tener que hacerlos desaparecer… Cree desde el fondo de su corazón que debe de haber otra manera, que los espíritus y nosotros podemos vivir en harmo–"

"¡Tonterías!"

Pero su padre le interrumpió con un fuerte grito que helaba su sangre.

"¡Es el trabajo de las sacerdotisas de la familia Hakurei mantener la paz en esta región, no puedes permitir que tu hija haga lo que le plazca! ¡Tienes que hacer que supere sus ideales estúpidos y que tome en serio este trabajo!"

Pero su padre no era como ella… Él era la clase de hombre que decidió abandonar todo por el bien de las personas a su cuidado, que decidió dejar de vivir para sí mismo solo para poder cumplir con las expectativas de los demás.

"S-si… Padre…"

"¡Ahora largo!"

"Cómo ordene, padre"

La mujer se levantó con suma rapidez, realizando una profunda pero veloz reverencia hacia su padre antes de retirarse de aquella habitación en busca de su pequeña y amada hija.

En el exterior de Gensokyo, el Santuario de la Familia Hakurei no era diferente a cualquier otro templo de la región. Un espacio sagrado dedicado a Dios, un lugar en dónde los devotos podían acercarse en busca de consejos, apoyo o milagros.

****DOLONG, DOLONG, DOLONG****

"¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, señor!"

Junto a aquel pequeño y adorable campanario se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello marrón oscuro. Su pequeño uniforme blanco de aprendiz era un par de tallas más grande de lo necesario, sus hombros descubiertos y un adorable moño rojo encima de su cabeza hacían de aquella pequeña una bella muñeca sin comparación.

"Oh, Reimu~ Ni lo menciones, mi esposa y yo estamos eternamente agradecidos a la familia Hakurei por el bien que nos han hecho. Por favor, ten esto como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, ¿vale? Pero no le menciones a Miko o puede que–"

"¿Oh~? ¿Qué no debe de mencionarme, Hiroto?"

"¿Eh? Oh, hola Sendai, le acabó de dar este chocolate a Reimu, pero si ella le dice a Sendai entonces… ¡¿Sendai?!"

"Ufufufu~ ¿Alimentando a mi hija en secreto?"

Reimu estaba de puntillas, dando saltitos y tratando de tomar el chocolate de las manos de aquel caballero vestido en un elegante traje gris.

"¡Chooocoooooo!"

Las pequeñas zarpas de gato de Reimu finalmente alcanzaron aquella deliciosa barra de chocolate negro, pero tan pronto como la sostuvo triunfal… Su amorosa madre, Sendai, se lo arrebató con total tranquilidad de sus pequeñas manos.

"Yo tomaré eso hija, ahora… ¿Qué tal si vas y entrenas un poco más con tus orbes Ying-Yang?"

"Perooooooo, chooocoooo"

Sendai sonrió ante el berrinche de su pequeña… Esa era una sonrisa tenebrosa que indicaba a la pequeña Reimu que era mejor que hiciera caso a sus palabras, o habría grandes problemas en su futuro.

"S-sí, Mamá"

Como un pequeño robot, Reimu comenzó a caminar en dirección a una serie de gigantescos orbes que le doblaban en tamaño, esos orbes blanco y negro eran el tesoro del templo Hakurei, la manifestación del Dios del Templo y la fuerza anti-espíritus más poderosa junto al Gohei que solo la sacerdotisa a cargo del templo tenía permitido usar.

"Ahahaha…"

Hiroto sonrió algo nervioso ante aquella tenebrosa manifestación de poder absoluto que solo una madre como esa mujer llamada Sendai podría soñar alcanzar. Esa era la epítome de la maternidad, el poder de asustar con su sola presencia.

La joven madre suspiró algo agotada al notar el rostro de aquel hombre frente a ella, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y no apreciaba esa opinión…

Cuando Sendai notó que Reimu finalmente se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar su conversación con aquel hombre, preguntó.

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas? Solo quería ver que tal la estaban pasando…"

Sendai observó a Hiroto directamente a los ojos… Presionando por una respuesta sincera, no había manera de que simplemente hubiera llegado hasta su templo únicamente para saber que tal la estaban pasando.

"… Sendai, No tienes que mirarme así todo el tiempo… Esta vez lo digo en serio, sé que el viejo puede ser algo estricto, pero realmente espero que no estén teniendo demasiados problemas… En especial considerando que Reimu fue elegida como la próxima sacerdotisa de este templo"

"Entonces lo sabes…"

Sendai parecía algo preocupada ante las palabras de Hiroto… Los rumores de que su hija iba a ser su próxima sucesora había llegado a oídos de otras personas… Ya no había manera de que pudiera ayudar a su pequeña a abandonar ese puesto.

"… Hiroto… Para serte sincera… No sé qué se supone que deba de hacer… No esperaba que se expandiera este rumor tan rápido…"

"¿Sendai?… ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Reimu se ha negado a exorcizar espíritus todo este tiempo… Dice que ellos también tienen sentimientos y que no le parece algo justo que tengan que ser eliminados solamente porque a los humanos no les agrade su presencia"

"Palabras algo maduras para una niña de su edad… Si me lo preguntas"

"Sé a lo que te refieres… Pero… No sé qué hacer ¿qué es lo correcto? Como madre yo deseo la felicidad de mi hija… Pero… Como la esperanza de este santuario… Tengo que hacer que su entrenamiento sea un éxito… Y a menos que comience a exorcizar espíritus será imposible que tome mi lugar"

Hiroto observó a Sendai con una sonrisa cariñosa y comprensiva, era la sonrisa del pequeño e inmaduro niño que había sido el mejor amigo desde que era una pequeña niña.

"Sendai"

Del joven que estuvo junto a ella desde que tenía recuerdos.  
El discípulo que se sometió al entrenamiento del Templo Hakurei únicamente para lograr darle el valor suficiente para impulsarla a volverse la sacerdotisa del templo.

"Escúchame bien"

El hombre que estuvo ahí durante sus momentos más felices.  
La persona en la que más confiaba su difunto marido, el amigo al que le confió la felicidad y el bienestar de su esposa tras haber tenido que abandonar ese mundo.

"Inhala"

Hiroto inhaló profundamente… Y entonces espero que Sendai lo imitara.

"¿Hiroto…?"

"Inhala…"

Hasta que la Sacerdotisa de aquel templo finalmente siguió sus instrucciones.

"Haa…"

Y entonces exhaló, seguido de aquella bella mujer.

"¿Sabes? Yo no soy el mejor para dar esta clase de consejos"

El amable hombre tomó a aquella mujer de sus hombros en un intento de ayudarla a tranquilizar sus preocupaciones, ese era un gesto que él siempre había realizado cuando estaba a punto de hablar sobre algo importante… Una manera de darle a entender al mundo que lo que estaba a punto de decir debería de considerarse con total seriedad.

"Pero… Sendai Hakurei no Miko"

Aquel hombre realizó una pequeña pausa.

"No importa el camino que decidas… Reimu será feliz, ella se volverá una gran mujer capaz de encontrar su propia felicidad, justo igual que su madre… Todo lo que tienes que hacer es explicarle la razón por la que algunas cosas deben de realizarse, aun cuando parece cruel… Estoy seguro que ella llenará los espacios en blanco por sí misma, por favor no subestimes la habilidad de las mujeres de la familia Hakurei"

"…"

Sendai sonrió un poco aliviada, esas palabras… Esas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba.  
Eran las palabras que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo.

"Te lo garantizo"

Hiroto engrandeció su sonrisa a la vez que mostraba un alentador pulgar hacia arriba, su estúpida pero honesta confianza siempre había sido una de las mayores razones por las que Sendai era la persona que era, él fue una gran influencia en su pasado, así como probablemente el único motivo por el que ella había llegado a ser tan exitosa.

"Pffft… Si lo dices así es imposible negarme, tonto"

Sendai no pudo contener una pequeña risilla risueña al ver a su gran amigo.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡La estupidez y la confianza son contagiosas!"

"¿Pero qué dices? Si tú fuiste el idiota que se inventó eso"

Sendai pausó unos segundos para mirar a Hiroto a los ojos.  
Aquellos ojos eran tan similares a los de su hija que le llenaban de esperanza.

"… Aunque … Tampoco puedo negarlo"

Era difícil contradecir su estúpida confianza cuando tenía la misma mirada que su amada pequeña.

"¡Te lo dije!"

Sendai cerró sus ojos durante algunos segundos, suspirando y sonriendo como una idiota al igual que el hombre frente a ella.

"Y dime, señor soy tan contagioso como la peste negra… ¿Qué tal está tu esposa? ¿Va todo bien con el bebé?"

"¿El bebé? ¡Pero claro! Va todo excelente, no tienes idea de la de preparativos que H… ¿Reimu? ¡Reimu!"

Asustado, Hiroto apartó a Sendai de su camino, corriendo rápidamente en dirección a aquel pequeño jardín en frente de la oficina de su maestro, a aquel sitio en el que la pequeña Reimu se encontraba jugando con los Orbes Ying-Yang del templo.

"¡Reimu, abajo!"

"¿Señ–? ¡Wah!"

Y tras saltar en dirección a esa pequeña, Hiroto sostuvo a Reimu entre sus brazos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de los orbes Ying-Yang que comenzaban a atacar a todo lo que les rodeaba completamente fuera de control.

"¡¿Hiroto, Reimu?!"

Sendai había corrido detrás de Hiroto al haber sido empujada con desconsideración, estaba pensando en tener una pequeña charla por esa actitud, pero al ver a Hiroto en el suelo protegiendo a su pequeña no tardó en entender que algo estaba mal.

"¡Sendai! ¡Un espíritu! ¡Arriba del orbe, rápido!"

Sendai observó los alrededores en busca del culpable de toda esta situación.  
Hasta finalmente encontrarlo, el espíritu de un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los orbes de su familia, jugando alegremente con algo cuyo peligro iba mucho más allá de su comprensión.

"¡Détente!"

Sin perder un segundo Sendai sacó de entre sus mangas un largo Gohei.

"¡NIÑO!"

Pero el pequeño no la escuchaba, y estaba enojando al Dios dentro del Orbe Ying-Yang,

"¡SENDAI!"

"¡Oh, Grandes Espíritus de la Naturaleza, yo Sendai no Miko les imploro, por favor reciban entre sus brazos a este pequeño y–"

****FSSSHHH****

"¡Rghhh!"

Una gran llamarada rodeó todo alrededor de aquel hombre, dañando a todo ser vivo compuesto de energía espiritual a su alrededor. El Dios dentro de los orbes Ying-Yang no había reconocido a aquel espíritu como alguien digno de utilizar su poder, y tras defenderse dañó seriamente a aquel pobre espíritu encima suyo tanto como a Hiroto.

"¡Hiroto!"

"¡AYÚDALO!"

Al observar a aquel pobre niño luchando por seguir con vida Sendai se acercó rápidamente para poder ayudarlo con un exorcismo, si no se apresuraba aquel niño iba a terminar de manera irremediable en el Makai… O algo peor.

"Oh, grandes Espíritus de la Naturaleza, yo Sendai no Miko les imploro su ayuda, por favor reciban entre sus brazos a este pequeño y guíenlo hasta la tierra en dónde los Dioses y los Humanos podrán vivir en perfecta harmonía hasta el final de los tiempos… ¡Por favor!"

****BSSsSSzzzzz****

El orbe Ying-Yang dejó de funcionar y cayó al suelo al dejar de sentir la presencia de aquel grosero espíritu que había amenazado con su utilizar su poder de manera indebida.

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!"

Aquel anciano, el padre de Sendai, había escuchado un gran alboroto y decidió salir a revisar que es lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Wa…! ¡WaAaAaAaaaAAAA!"

Reimu comenzó a llorar luego de que todo finalmente hubiera terminado… Todos los nervios que había estado sintiendo finalmente la habían abrumado y simplemente no pudo contenerse más. La ola de emociones que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para una niña como ella.

"¡¿Reimu?!"

El anciano se acercó rápidamente en dirección a los llantos de su nieta, Reimu era una niña muy especial para él, aun si no estaba de acuerdo con su filosofía seguía siendo parte de su amada familia.

"¡¿Hiroto?!"

Pero se detuvo al ver una figura familiar.

"¡¿Eres tú, Hiroto?!"

"¡H-Hey! ¡Cuánto tiempo anciano!"

Hiroto comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, sosteniendo a Reimu entre sus brazos y fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pudiera permitirse… Las llamas del Orbe Ying-Yang solo lo habían rozado, pero el calor le había dejado una horrible quemadura en su espalda.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí Sendai?!"

"P-Padre… Yo…"

Sendai titubeó algunos segundos, no sabía por donde comenzar a disculparse… No sabía con quién comenzar a disculparse…

"¡Viejo, no te preocupes!"

Pero Hiroto interrumpió la conversación entre ella y su padre, la expresión en su rostro mostraba tener todas las intenciones del mundo de tomar la culpa por aquella situación si era necesario.

"Es que Reimu estaba tan feliz de verme que comenzó a llorar! ¡Todo está bien!"

"¡¿HUH?!"

El viejo anciano no era un idiota, sabía perfectamente que las cosas no eran así de simples.

"Yo…"

Sendai no podía evitar observar la espalda de Hiroto, estaba segura de que esa quemadura se convertiría en una horrible cicatriz.

"Sniff…"

Reimu hizo todo a su alcance para tranquilizarse a sí misma.  
Tal vez solo era una niña pequeña, pero también era lo suficientemente lista como para poder entender que debía de mantenerse al margen si alguien estaba tratando de ocultar una situación a su abuelo… Nadie le ocultaba algo a su abuelo a menos que fuera extremadamente malo… Y aquel señor la había protegido del orbe Ying-Yang de su familia.

"¡¿Sendai?!"

"Padre, no es–"

"¡Venga ya anciano! ¡¿Llevamos años sin vernos y todo lo que hace es desconfiar de tu discípulo?! ¡Hombre, pero si sabes que soy de fiar! ¡Venga, no perdamos más tiempo! ¿Por qué no bebemos algo por los viejos tiempos? ¡Yo invito!"

En todos los años que pasó como uno de los discípulos del padre de Sendai, Hiroto había entendido que aquel hombre era tan buen bebedor como sacerdote, por lo que tratando de desviar su atención a algo que fuese familiar para ambos, él creo una distracción con las mejores herramientas a su disposición.

"…"

Pero el abuelo de Sendai no era un idiota, sabía muy bien que su antiguo discípulo se había decidido a ocultar esta situación.

"… Es verdad que llevamos años sin vernos y una copa de buen sake jamás lastima a este viejo anciano… Está bien. Pero tendrás que esperar Hiroto. No puedo beber hasta que cerremos el santuario en un par de horas, ¿podrás esperar?"

Sin embargo, no quería arruinar la visita de un viejo amigo y discípulo luego de tanto tiempo, estaba dispuesto a fingir ignorancia solo para hacerlo feliz, al menos una vez.

"¡Por supuesto! Aunque primero me gustaría ir por mi esposa para que así puedas conocerla, creo que será una buena oportunidad para divertirnos juntos y enseñarle a Reimu algunos valores, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Bah, haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero no olvides comprar un buen sake en el camino!"

Con esas palabras el anciano prosiguió a regresar de dónde vino.  
Luego de haber hablado con Hiroto y de haber inspeccionado los alrededores estaba seguro que lo que sea que hubiera pasado no era tan grave como imaginaba.

"Yo… Yo…"

Sendai estiró un brazo en dirección a su padre, parecía sentirse arrepentida de todo lo que pasó.

"Tranquila Sendai"

Pero fue rápidamente detenida por el brazo de un joven hombre con su hija sentada en sus hombros… La pequeña Reimu se estaba sosteniendo a la cabeza de Hiroto con todas sus fuerzas, algo asustada y arrepentida de no haberse quejado antes de encontrarse en esa situación.

"Mira, Reimu se encuentra bien ¿no es eso todo lo que importa?"

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Reimu estiró sus brazos en dirección a su madre, ahora mismo lo único que necesitaba era la seguridad y el calor que solo su madre… Y el suelo podían proporcionarle.

"Reimu…"

Sendai no podía soportar ver a su hija así, por lo que extendió sus brazos y recibió a Reimu en su pecho, sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas mientras Reimu se quejaba en voz baja, tratando de liberarse y bajar de una buena vez.

"Hiroto yo…"

"Sendai, sigo con vida. No podría importarme menos lo que sea que quieras decir, el hecho de que siga con vida es suficiente para mí, gracias a ti y a tus labores como sacerdotisa pudimos exorcizar a ese espíritu… Sendai… Salvaste mi vida"

Hiroto señaló a Reimu con su cabeza… El dijo todo eso con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudar a Sendai y Reimu con sus problemas familiares, todo lo que había pasado fue una demostración excelente de lo peligroso que podían ser los espíritus. Era la oportunidad perfecta que Sendai estaba buscando y tenía que aprovecharla.

"Está bien hija…"

Sendai asintió mientras presionaba la cabeza de Reimu contra su pecho.  
Una vez más, agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón la asistencia de su mejor amigo.

"Reimu… Tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿me escuchaste?"

"Mam–"

Reimu quería pedirle a su madre que la dejara bajar, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo aquella hermosa mujer la interrumpía apretándole una y otra vez en contra de su pecho.

"Ngh"

Reimu estaba comenzando a enojarse de esta situación, pero entonces escuchó una serie de palabras mágicas que le alegraron de inmediato.

"¿No te alegra Reimu? Mamá y tú ahora son mucho más cercanas, ¡apuesto a que incluso te va a dar ese chocolate!"

"¡¿Choco?!"

Sus ojos se iluminaron solo con escuchar acerca de esa dulce, azucarada, y deliciosa golosina café que tanto amaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Incluso se olvidó durante un segundo que seguía en mitad del aire.

"¡Hi-ro-tooooooo!"

Sendai había caído en la trampa de aquel inteligente villano llamado Hiroto.  
Ahora no tenía el valor o las agallas para mirar a los ojos de su pequeña y negarse, en especial cuando no tenía ningún motivo real para hacerlo.

"¡Ahahaha~! ¡Yey~! ¡Chocolate! ¿Qué te parece Reimu~? ¿Comemos chocolate juntos? ¿Mmm? ¿Reimu? ¡Reeeei-muuu~! ¡RE-I-MU! ¡OI, REIMU!"

"¡WAAAAAH!"

_._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_**[ARCO 7: PANDORA / OSCURIDAD II] **_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_._

Pero una vez más, aquellas cortas horas de sueño habían sido interrumpidas por los gritos de una curiosa mujer rubia vestida de blanco y negro.

"¡Urgh…! ¡¿Qué?!"

Reimu estaba realmente enojada… Esta era una de las pocas veces en las que había podido soñar con su madre, el hecho de que hoy la interrumpieran era el triple de molesto que lo usual.

'¡Marisa, más te vale tener un buen motivo o voy a–!'

"¡La villa humana!"

"¿La villa humana?… ¿Haaa?, ¿qué hiciste ahora?"

Luego de frotarse ambos ojos Reimu observó a Marisa inquisitivamente, estaba lista para darle una lección si sus siguientes palabras no eran lo que estaba esperando.

"H-Hey… ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Marisa no podía entender la razón detrás de la agresividad de Reimu, ella había volado todo el camino hasta allí para solicitar su ayuda, no para luchar por alguna razón tonta y completamente innecesaria.

"Habla"

"¡HAN ATACADO LA VILLA HUMANA!"

"… ¿Eh?"

Reimu parpadeó un par de veces confundida, estaba completamente segura que algo así no podía ser posible. Nadie es tan tonto como para poner en riesgo el equilibrio de Gensokyo.

"Es… ¿Es una broma Marisa? Tiene que ser una broma, nadie en Gensokyo sería capaz de–"

"¡¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?!"

Pero los gritos y la mirada de Marisa no podían interpretarse de otra manera…  
Era la primera vez que Reimu había visto a esa chica tan intranquila, este no era el primer incidente que aquella mujer se había acercado a reportar en mitad de la noche… Y sin embargo… Era la primera vez que le veía tan ansiosa por alguna razón.

"Tranquilízate, dime que –"

Pero Marisa no tenía el tiempo o los ánimos para explicar aquella situación, era mejor que Reimu lo viera con sus propios ojos, cada segundo perdido era una vida humana en riesgo dentro de la villa.

"¡Te explico en el camino, andando!"

"¡Uwaaaaa! ¡Marisa, espera!"

Marisa no escuchó a razones y tomo el brazo de Reimu mientras se levantaba en el aire a toda velocidad, obligándola a recuperarse en mitad del aire y volar hasta igualar su velocidad y poder recuperarse.

"BRRRRR… ¡QUÉ FRÍO!"

Finalmente había logrado deshacerse del agarre de Marisa… Pero desafortunadamente para Reimu, ella seguía en pijamas debido a la manera en la que le habían obligado a salir de su hogar, su pequeño pijama de lana color rosa y su pequeño pantalón no le quedaban del todo bien, de hecho, llevaba utilizando el mismo pijama durante los últimos cinco años, así que aquel atuendo ni siquiera era de su talla, ella simplemente no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse más ropa y además algo como eso era todo lo que necesitaba una vez dentro de casa

"¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Ya podrás quejarte del frío otro día!"

"¡H-Hey! ¡¿Por qué tanta prisa?!"

Reimu se cubrió su estómago descubierto con ambas manos y observó a Marisa algo preocupada, comenzaba a pensar que realmente habían atacado la villa… Después de todo… Solo se le ocurría una sola cosa que pudiera poner así a Marisa… Y eso era que algún Youkai amenazara la vida de toda su familia.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder… Hace algunos minutos Alice y yo encontramos un grupo de humanos en las calles de la aldea con varias casas destruidas en los alrededores, según el reporte de uno de esos aldeanos hay un humano con la fuerza de un Oni matando personas"

"Espera… Un segundo… Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Dices que un Humano hizo eso?"

Las cosas cada vez tenían menos sentido… Era imposible que un humano tuviera la fuerza física de un Oni, tenía que ser una ilusión debido a los efectos de la luna llena… Porque si no era algo así… Entonces esto era alguna clase de incidente cuya magnitud ponía en riesgo el equilibrio de Gensokyo.

"No sé cuántos haya matado… Pero no parece estar ahí para alimentarse… Un hombre fue testigo de cómo mató a sus amigos, al parecer era una chica adolescente o algo así por la manera en la que se refirió a ella, pero no dijo nada acerca de que se haya alimentado con sus cadáveres"

"¿En serio?"

Reimu se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de calmar aquellos fuertes latidos que habían comenzado a molestarle.

"Primero niebla escarlata, luego un árbol que es capaz de devorar la vida de todas las personas, después Yatagarasu bajó a la tierra y se hizo buen amigo de un pájaro, hace poco nos invadieron los Lunarians, no pasaron ni 10 minutos y a cierta Diosa le dio por darle unas vacaciones a sus sirvientes destrozando el ecosistema de Gensokyo… Sabía que las cosas se pondrían más ridículas con el paso del tiempo ¿pero era realmente era necesario que apareciera un humano con la fuerza de un Youkai? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Vamos a abrir un hotel cinco estrellas para los visitantes del exterior?"

Las cosas en Gensokyo definitivamente eran un poco… Especiales… Cuando las considerabas con detenimiento… Para ser un mundo que necesitaba seguir un fino y delgado equilibrio, siempre había alguien o algo que intentaba romperlo.

"¡Woah!"

Una gran corriente de Aire desestabilizó la escoba de Marisa.

"Woah… ¿Y eso qué fue?"

Marisa recuperó el control de su escoba tras algunos segundos de vuelo y entonces giró su cabeza para observar a Reimu.

"Como sea, la idea del hotel no funciona, Nitori lo intentó antes.  
Hay muy pocos visitantes y demasiados Youkais en busca de alimento"

"… ¿Eh?"

Reimu no sabía si tomarse esas palabras en serio…

"… ¿Sabes? No necesitaba saber eso…"

Marisa sacó su lengua juguetonamente mientras le tomaba el pelo a aquella sacerdotisa.  
Bromas, esa era su manera de tranquilizar a las personas a su alrededor y a sí misma cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

"Oye, Reimu… Aun no estoy del todo convencida de que esto sea verdad, pero ¿qué haremos si el culpable de todo de verdad es un humano?… ¿Acaso–?"

"Marisa"

El tono de Reimu cambió por completo, la chica que se estaba quejando de todo lo que pasaba ahora sonaba como una mujer seria y llena de resolución, una dama sin ánimos de andarse con juegos.

"No me importa lo que hagas. Solo no te metas en mi camino"

"…"

Reimu no estaba de ánimos para endulzar sus palabras, ella haría lo que hiciera falta… Alguien había roto las reglas… Y era su trabajo como sacerdotisa asegurarse de que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes.

"… No planeo interponerme. Pero pienso que me parece lamentable que siempre seas tú la que debe de mancharse las manos cuando algo malo pasa, Reimu"

Marisa observó a Reimu con lástima, para ella, era extremadamente lamentable como Gensokyo siempre dejaba todo en las manos de un pequeño selecto grupo de personas en lugar de trabajar todos juntos por mejorar las condiciones de vida en el lugar.

"No es que me importe. Tal vez no pueda descansar a mis anchas, tal vez nuestro santuario no reciba muchos visitantes, tal vez no me paguen un sueldo justo como a muchos otros humanos en la aldea… Pero eso no importa, sigo siendo parte de la familia Hakurei… Tengo que cumplir con las expectativas de todos en este lugar, de lo contrario estoy segura que cierta chica serpiente y su antepasado no dudarán en intentar tomar mis encargos"

Reimu sonrió un poco al recordar a aquella chica de cabello verde que siempre peleaba con ella por resolver incidentes, Sanae Kochiya era una chica cabeza hueca, y aunque no tuviera nada en contra de ella no podía permitir que alguien más la reemplazara.

"Por cierto… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerada?"

Reimu pensó por un segundo que las palabras de Marisa habían sido extremadamente amables incluso para ella, luego de conocer a aquella chica durante tanto tiempo jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que la escucharía decir que sentía lástima por su situación.

"Oi, oi… ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo también tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? … Además, lo haces sonar como si no tuvieras ventajas, ¡ni siquiera tienes que entrenar y tu poder aun así aumenta día con día mujer!"

"¡¿Haaa?! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si mi poder se vuelve más fuerte es por todos los alborotos que tengo que arreglar por ti Marisa! ¿Cuántas veces crees que tuve que ir y hacerme cargo de los destrozos ocasionados por tu Master Spark solo en esta semana?"

Reimu observó a Marisa con desdén, estaba comenzando a recordar lo mucho que quería darle una paliza por haberla despertado en mitad de la noche.

"… Humo"

"¡Si, si, exactamente! ¡La de humo que dejaba tu querido rayo ahí en dónde–!"

Marisa tomó la cabeza de Reimu y la forzó a mirar hacia el frente…  
Frente a ellas varias columnas de un espeso humo negro asfixiaban todo a su paso.

"¿Qué… Qué diablos está pasando?"

Reimu y Marisa redujeron la velocidad para observar horrorizadas las paredes de fuego ardiente que se alzaban frente a ellas.

"… ¿Por qué?"

"… La villa humana"

Las dos chicas, habían llegado demasiado tarde para evitar la destrucción ocasionada por la hija de una Diosa.

.

_**διαθήκη**_

_._

_A veces me pregunto porque no he abandonado este trabajo._  
_Nunca quise ser el oráculo a cargo de mantener este lugar._  
_Todo lo que quería era una vida sencilla, fácil, sin complicaciones._  
_Una vida en donde no tuviera que lidiar con otros y pudiera hacer lo que quisiera._

_¿Era mucho pedir que las cosas siguieron su camino?_

_Antes todo era sencillo…_  
_Inunda la tierra y extermina la humanidad…_  
_Desata esta peste por aquí y mata a cientos de miles sin motivo aparente…_  
_Lleva a estos humanos a la guerra…_  
_No murieron los suficientes, llévalos a la guerra otra vez…_

_Estaban felices con verlos sufrir solo un poco, y entonces me dejaban en paz…_

_Crea enfermedades, pero asegúrate de darles medicinas._  
_No dejes que avancen demasiado, asegúrate de mantenerlos vigilados._  
_Enséñales que existen dimensiones paralelas, pero asegúrate de que crean que es ficción._  
_Reduce el número de empleos, aumenta la tasa de mortalidad, incrementa la violencia y el crimen, genera más corrupción._

_Pero cada vez me pedían cosas más y más ridículas…_  
_Debí de haberlo notado desde un principio…_  
_Para ellos… Un poco de sufrimiento no era suficiente…_

_"¡Haz que todos se sientan vacíos y estúpidos!"_  
_"¡Que no deseen seguir con vida!"_  
_"¡OH! ¡Pero dales el entretenimiento necesario para que no se suiciden!"_  
_"¡Y, y, y asegúrate de que el mundo comience a desmoronarse frente a ellos para que entren en desesperación ¡HAHAHA!"_  
_"¡Pero que tengan las herramientas necesarias para lidiar con ello!"_  
_"¡OH SI! PERO QUE ESAS HERRAMIENTAS LOS LLEVEN POR UN CAMINO DE DESESPERACIÓN AUN MAYOR, ¡HAHAHAHA!"_

_"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?!"_  
_"¡Crea un mundo utópico – distópico!"_  
_"¡No veas la de horas de entretenimiento que nos van a dar!"_

_"¿Hah? Hazlo ya o tu cabeza será la que ruede, imbécil"_

_¿Qué se piensan?_  
_¿Creen que mis creaciones son un juego?_  
_¿Piensan que los cree a todos para su entretenimiento?_

_Claro que no… Los cree para el mío… Los cree para MI entretenimiento…_  
_Y yo siempre quise verlos prosperar…_

_¿Qué tiene de divertido verlos sufrir? Lo genial es verlos sonreír cuando logran superar las adversidades por sí solos… ¿Por qué soy el único que piensa así? ¿Por qué soy el único que cree que los humanos solo deberían de morir cuando ellos son los que se lo buscan?_

_No quería ayudarlos_

_…_

_Pero tampoco quería perjudicarlos_

_Esos estúpidos templos que crean en mi nombre siempre me parecieron un malgasto de esfuerzo y dinero, un montón de estructuras sin sentido…_

_Si… Eran cosas estúpidas…_

_… Pero…_

_… Aun así… Era tierno…_  
_… Por eso nunca les dije que dejaran de buscarme…_

_Llevo haciendo esto tanto tiempo._

_Envié a tantos de ellos a ese mundo tan ridículo para que tengan una oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad en un sitio en el que ni ellos ni yo podemos interferir sin ser castigados._

_Pero…_

_Ese sitio no es justo…_

_No tienen la más mínima oportunidad._

_¿Por qué pensé que la tendrían?_

_Era obvio que no lo harían._  
_Los humanos que cree son demasiado débiles._  
_No fueron hechos para luchar entre ellos._  
_No fueron diseñados para luchar con seres superiores._

_¿Por qué demonios creen que les concedí inteligencia?_  
_¿Por qué diablos creen que les di sentimientos?_  
_¿Por qué coño creen que tienen una vida tan corta?_

_Era para que pudieran disfrutar de la vida…_  
_Una vida inmortal no les hubiera hecho felices…_  
_La idea era que hicieran su mejor esfuerzo en el poco tiempo que tenían…_

_Yo nunca les desee ningún sufrimiento…_  
_Todo fue un capricho de ellos…_

_A veces me pregunto si Lucifer tenía razón al intentar detenerme…_  
_¿Cuántas veces me advirtió que si no me defendía todos terminarían abusando de mi debilidad?_  
_¿Cuántas veces me dijo que debía de respetar la vida de los humanos?_

_¿Cuántas…?_

_… Y todo lo que hice fue enviarlo a un lugar en el que no pudiera escucharlo…_  
_Ahora ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo…_  
_No… Ni siquiera tengo el valor para hablar con él…_

_…_

_Heh… Es ridículo… Los cuerpos de mis humanos ni siquiera soportan la atmósfera de ese lugar…_  
_Un pequeño corte se puede volver una enfermedad mortal para ellos…_  
_Las infecciones son mucho más letales… Todas y cada una de ellas los comen rápidamente por dentro, sin los cuidados adecuados morirán en tan solo unos días…_

_Algo tan simple como una fiebre es una sentencia de muerte…_  
_Pueden aprender… Pero no pueden luchar…_  
_Tienen que confiar en los demás para poder sobrevivir…_  
_Son esencialmente inútiles ante todo lo que les rodea…_

_…_

_En esta vida… Hoshiko es la única mujer a la que le concedí mi ayuda…_  
_Ella fue el humano que más había logrado aún sin mi apoyo…_  
_Vivió durante tanto tiempo como la esclava de uno de los seres de ese lugar…_  
_Hizo todo lo posible para no morir ante la cantidad de energía espiritual que la rodeaba…_

_Incluso tuvo una hija…_

_…_

_Aun lamento el día en el que Aki murió…_  
_Ella llamó mi nombre tantas veces, pero yo no hice nada al respecto…_  
_Su madre siempre le contó lo amable que era… Y sin embargo la traicioné…_  
_Le dijo que podía confiar en mí cuando necesitase ayuda…_

_Pero…_

_Pero no podía hacerlo…_  
_No podía ayudarles…_  
_Simplemente no podía…_  
_Es por mi culpa que exterminaron a la mitad de mis queridos humanos…_

_Si la hubiera ayudado…_  
_Si yo les ayudo todo se termina…_  
_Si decido ayudarle entonces…_  
_No importa cuánto me haya esforzado…_

_La humanidad…_  
_Mi humanidad…_  
_Va a desaparecer…_  
_Todos morirán…_

_…_

_Y yo junto a ella…_

_…_

_Realmente quiero ayudarla…_  
_Quiero que las personas tengan una oportunidad…_  
_Quiero que puedan vivir en ese lugar…_  
_Quiero que vivan sin ningún imbécil como yo al mando…_

_Pero tengo miedo…_  
_Tengo miedo de morir…_

.

.

_… ¿Tengo miedo?_

.

.

_… ¿Realmente tengo derecho a pensar así?_

_He matado a incontables de mis humanos_  
_Los maté a todos sin considerar sus sentimientos_  
_Los maté sin considerar las consecuencias_  
_Los maté… Y entonces oculté mi existencia_

_Fui yo quien no puso un alto a todo esto._  
_Fui yo quien nos acorraló a todos hasta este punto._

_No tengo derecho…_  
_No tengo derecho a pensar así…_

_Si voy a morir…_  
_Si tengo que morir…_  
_Qué así sea…_  
_¡Me llevaré a todos los que pueda conmigo!_

_Solo tengo que…_  
_Solo tengo que aguantar un poco más._  
_Tengo que darle el control…_  
_Tengo que permitir que ella decida su propia historia._

_No hay nadie mejor que ella para salvar a la humanidad._  
_No hay nadie mejor que ella para guiar a los humanos._  
_Ese sitio es su segundo hogar._  
_Es su segunda tierra…_

_Lo siento tanto por darte una vida tan triste Hoshiko…_  
_Lo siento tanto por lo que le hice a tus padres…_  
_Lo siento tanto por obligarte a vivir en un orfanato…_  
_Lo siento tanto por que tus amigas te hayan…._

_No…_  
_Lo siento tanto por haber hecho que lo hicieran…_  
_No lo merecías…_  
_Nunca mereciste una vida tan triste…_

_Eras una buena chica…_  
_Eras una buena estudiante…_  
_Eras una buena madre…_  
_Eras una buena humana…_

_…_

_¿Cincuenta años…?_  
_Debería ser más que tiempo suficiente…_  
_Si, debería ser suficiente…_  
_Tendrás ese tiempo para crear un lugar seguro para mis humanos…_

_Hoshiko…_  
_Si puedes escucharme…_  
_Cuando puedas leer esto…_  
_Puede que…_

_No… Yo sé que estaré muerto…_  
_Pero…_  
_Por favor…_  
_Salva a mis humanos…_

_Te lo suplico…_

_Hoshiko… Yo…_  
_Lo siento…_  
_Por no poderte ayudarte más…_  
_Realmente los quiero…_

_A ti… A Aki…_  
_Y a todos mis…_  
_Perdón._  
_A todos tus humanos…_

_Siempre serán mis hijos…_  
_Lo siento… Por haber sido un padre tan débil…_  
_Entiendo si me odias…_  
_Pero… Sálvalos… Por favor…_


	12. Arco 7 l Pandora (4 l 6)

.

«Padre… ¿Por qué no la ayudaste…? … ¿Qué te ha hecho? … ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO? … ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? … ¿Por qué nos ignoras? … ¿Por qué permitiste que me quitaran todo lo que amaba? … No me quejé cuando permitiste que me arrebataran a mi marido… No me quejé cuando ocultaste tu existencia… Cuando me hiciste ver como una mentirosa en frente de todos… Pero… Padre… ¡Era mi hija…! Era lo único que me quedaba… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?»

.

«Aun antes de nuestro primero encuentro… Yo trataba de ser una buena chica, siempre intentaba seguir al pie de la letra todas tus enseñanzas… Durante mis años en el orfanato… Durante mis años en el hogar de mis nuevos padres… Durante mis años al servicio de la iglesia… Incluso en este lugar tan despiadado… Incluso a pesar de que me enviaste a este sitio en donde ninguno de los otros pudo sobrevivir…»

.

«Padre… Cada vez que me golpeaban yo mostraba la otra mejilla… Cada vez que mi padrastro tocaba mi cuerpo yo ahogaba mis gritos… Cada vez que mi madrastra me decía que debía de cerrar la boca y hacer lo que ellos decían yo les escuché… Incluso cuando fui apuñalada por mis mejores amigas… En mis últimos momentos… Yo acepté perdonarlas»

.

«Quemaduras… Cortes… Caídas… Mentiras… Traiciones… ¿Te pareció gracioso verme sufrir así?»

.

«Y aun luego de aquella vida tan horrible que me diste… Yo seguí intentando como una idiota… Seguía tratando de divulgar tus enseñanzas… Pensando que me habías dado una segunda oportunidad, seguí intentando tener un lugar a tu lado, en el cielo…»

.

«Durante los tiempos de tristeza, durante los tiempos de felicidad, durante los tiempos de dolor, durante los tiempos de esperanza… Siempre… Sonriendo… Siempre ayudando a los demás… Como si yo no tuviera mis propios problemas»

.

«Nunca fui una chica egoísta, pero cuando lo fui terminé desangrada en el pavimento … Nunca mentí, pero cuando lo hice casi acabo siendo asesinada por segunda ocasión… Nunca intenté amar a otro que no seas tú, pero cuando lo hice todo terminó en tragedia... Mi marido se volvió un simple títere… Un mártir para el placer de otros Dioses… Yo nunca intenté ser feliz, pero cuando lo hice… Mi hija terminó siendo brutalmente asesinada»

.

«¡No es justo! ¡Sé que no soy la mejor hija del mundo! ¡Sé que mi hija no creció alabándote! ¡Sé que no he hecho el mejor trabajo como mensajera! ¡No he podido crear un mundo en dónde el Cristianismo sea una religión aceptada en este lugar pero yo…! ¡Realmente lo intento!»

.

«Padre, ¿por qué no contestas? ¿Por qué?»

.

«¡HABLA!»

.

«¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡¿Es tan difícil entender mis sentimientos?! … ¡Me duele!… Mi pecho… Mi cabeza… Mi cuerpo… Me duele todo… Te necesito… Todo lo que quiero es escuchar tu voz una vez más… Solo quiero tu ayuda…»

.

«Por favor… Solo te pido una oportunidad…»

.

«Eso todo lo que alguna vez quise… Desde que era una niña indefensa… Desde que llegué a este lugar… Es todo lo que quise…»

.

«Padre… Siempre pensé que tú eras la solución a todos los males… ¿Tu silencio quiere decir que me equivoque? ¡¿Hice mal en creer en tu nombre?! ¡¿Hice mal en pensar que todos merecían misericordia?!»

.

«Padre… Siempre creí en ti… Siempre confíe en ti como mi mejor amigo… ¿Entonces por qué me das la espalda? ¿Qué quieres decirme? … ¿Acaso todo este tiempo alabando tu nombre ha sido en vano? ¿Acaso todas esas noches en vela fueron para nada?»

.

«Imperdonable… ¡Eres un tonto!... ¡TONTO!... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SOLO ME SALVAS A MÍ SI TIENES EL PODER DE SALVARLOS A TODOS?! … ¡¿Por qué a pesar de que pudiste intervenir todo este tiempo únicamente me ayudaste a mí?! ¡¿Por qué no ayudaste a los demás miembros de nuestra iglesia?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN EGOISTA?! ¡¿TAN CAPRICHOSO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!»

.

«¡CONTÉSTAME!»

.

«CONTÉSTAME…»

.

«Con… Téstame…»

.

«Por… Por favor…»

.

.

.

«Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos…»

.

.

.

«… Santificado sea tu nombre…»

.

.

.

«En el nombre del Padre… Del Hijo… Y del…»

.

.

.

«Ya esperé lo suficiente… Si seguir tus enseñanzas no sirve de nada… Entonces solo tengo que crear mi propio credo… ¿Cierto? … Llevamos tanto tiempo huyendo… Cada una de ellas está creciendo odiando a los humanos… Eso no es lo correcto, no puedo seguir así… A partir de ahora estas niñas son los primeros miembros de mi iglesia… No vas a lastimarlas»

.

«No… No te equivoques Hoshiko, no… tu padre no lastima a nadie… Solo no hace nada… Él siempre se queda de brazos cruzados… Recuerda la explicación que le diste a Aki… No es que no quiera ayudarnos… Simplemente no tiene el poder suficiente ya que la gente no cree en él… Si… Eso debe ser»

.

«… Pero no tengo tiempo para divulgar tu nombre… Voy a crear un mundo en el que mis pequeñas, mis nuevas hijas… No… Aún mejor, ¡en el que todos los seres humanos puedan ser felices! no es justo que Gensokyo nos considere ganado… ¿No te sientes igual? ¿No sientes lo mismo por nosotros los humanos?»

.

«Si… Lo haré… Lo crearé… ¿cristianismo? Olvida esa religión tan tonta… Yo seré la Diosa que alaben… Si… Yo lo haré… ¿Qué nombre debería de darle a mis devotos? ¿Debería de pedirles donaciones? ¿Debería de actuar como una diosa amable o voraz?»

.

«Si… Haré lo que quiera… Soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo después de todo, tengo el poder de todos los Youkai a los que convencí ayudarme… ¿Quién podría negarse? Puedo mantener a esa tonta sacerdotisa a raya… Incluso puedo crear un tratado de paz… No necesitamos atacarnos innecesariamente… ¿Qué importa una religión más en Gensokyo? Si… ¿Qué importa?»

.

.

.

«Soy una idiota… Mis hijas… Ellas… Reimu… No puedo perdonarte… ¿Por qué hiciste esto? … Te di mi mano… Te ofrecí la llave de mi hogar… Te abrí las puertas y las ventanas… Probé una y otra vez que no éramos una amenaza… Confiaba en ti… ¿Por qué me traicionaste?… Incluso te perdoné luego de haber asesinado a mi única hija… ¿Tenías que llevarte a todas esas pequeñas contigo…? Sus familias… Todo… ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? … ¿La edad te hizo perder la cordura?»

.

.

.

«Llevó años atrapada aquí… Pero desde que comencé a cosechar el poder de Yukari las cosas se han vuelto demasiado extrañas… ¿Qué son esas voces que no paro de oír? … ¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza?»

.

.

.

«Me parece haber visto a una de esas pequeñas…»

.

.

.

«Ahora entiendo… El exorcismo de Reimu no funciona como pensaba… Ella no se deshizo de esas pequeñas… Todas… Todas simplemente están atrapadas, sus almas se encuentran desperdigadas a través del tiempo y el espacio… ¿Es por qué no eran espíritus de Gensokyo originalmente?… Si es así… Entonces…»

.

«¡Lo hice! ¡Pude revivir a una de ellas inyectando mi energía espiritual y creando un contenedor! … ¡Se ve tan bonita! Pude ver como despertaba, parece que volvió a aparecer en Gensokyo, pero… Definitivamente es diferente al Gensokyo que nosotros conocíamos… Bueno… ¡No importa! Solo tengo que ayudarla a encontrar un lugar seguro, es todo»

.

«¿Por qué? ¿No me escucha? ¡¿Por qué Koishi está atacándola?! ¡Koishi, basta! ¡Vas a lastimarla! ¡Recuerda quien es, por favor! ¡No pueden jugar al Danmaku!»

.

«¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No puedo hacer nada!»

.

«No importa lo que intente… No puedo hacer nada… Las siete pequeñas han sido asesinadas… Mi corazón… Me duele tanto… Ya no sé qué hacer… Pero no puede terminar así… Si combino el poder de aquella chica y la inmortalidad de Mokou debería de poder…»

.

.

.

«No sirve… No sirve… Soy un fracaso… Soy una inútil… Una… Y otra… Y otra… Y otra… Muertas… Muertas… Muertas… Muertas… Todas… Todas… Todas… Lo siento mucho M… ¿M…? Un … Un segundo… ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Cuáles eran sus cuerpos originales? … ¿Cuándo comencé a crear todos sus cuerpos a mi imagen?»

.

.

.

«Una de estas pequeñas llegó a mi lado el día de hoy… Aunque debería de sentirme feliz apenas puedo sentir algo… Debo de actuar como una buena diosa, como una madre… Debo de hacerlo… Ella dice que su nombre es Aki… No lo noté hasta ahora… Pero todas se llaman igual… ¿Desde cuándo las comencé a llamar igual que a mi hija?»

.

«Esta chica no para de hablarme acerca de un pasado que no reconozco… Suena a mi infancia, pero a la vez es algo completamente diferente… No puedo evitar notar que todas ellas tienen una idea diferente de quienes son… Pero ninguna de ellas está en lo correcto ¿cierto?… Recuerda sus pasados Hoshiko… Recuérdalos… Por favor trata de recrearlos… No puedes permitir que olviden quienes son…»

.

.

.

«Las voces… Las voces… Las voces… No paran… No puedo… Las escucho… No quiero oírlas más… Dejen de hablar de mis fracasos… Dejen de hablar de mis hijas… Déjennos en paz… Por favor… No se rían… ¡No se rían!»

.

.

.

«Papá… Por favor… Por favor… Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Haz que se callen… Haz que paren… No quiero oírlas… No quiero seguir escuchándolas… ¿Qué son? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué puedo oírlas?»

.

.

.

«Entiendo… Ahora entiendo…»

.

.

.

«Llevo tanto tiempo aquí… Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí… Me duele… Me duele… Me duele… Dolor… Dolor… Dolor… Dolor… Quiero olvidarlo todo… Si, simplemente lo olvidaré todo»

.

.

.

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

«Dime Yo, ¿Por qué papá decidió abandonarme?»

.

.

.

_**[OPORTUNIDAD]**_

Recostada en esta áspera montaña observo al cielo confundida… ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido desde la última vez que hable con mi padre? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos años?… Era tan inmadura … Siempre pensé en mí misma como la cúspide de la humanidad, como la única mujer con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para seguir adelante y salvarlos a todos … Pero estaba tan equivocada … Realmente lo estaba… Una de mis niñas incluso llegó a odiar Gensokyo y a lo que él representa… Pero no importa cuando le diga que la destrucción no es la solución que estoy buscando y que ser adorada no tiene sentido cuando todo lo que intento es salvar el mundo… No me escucha… Soy un fracaso como madre y como líder… Lo único que mantengo de aquel patético plan es mi deseo de crear un lugar en dónde ninguna de mis pequeñas tenga que sufrir… Pero ni siquiera sé si podré lograrlo.

— Lo siento mucho papá… Sé que no soy la mejor hija de todas y que te causé demasiados problemas… Pero realmente anhelo un mundo en donde Youkais y Humanos podamos convivir en harmonía… Es por eso que… Perdón… Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Tras llevar una mano a mi pecho observo algo preocupada el bello cabello rubio de una de mis mejores amigas, no puedo evitar pensar que su hermoso vestido y su interesante sombrero no han cambiado para nada en todos estos años…

— Yukari… A veces me pregunto por qué tienes que cargar sobre tus hombros un pasado tan trágico… Saberlo solo hace más difícil tener que manipularte. No es justo que tengas que sufrir más… Pero… Tengo que hacerlo.

Junto a ella puedo observar una pequeña niña vestida de azul, Nitori tampoco ha cambiado… Nitori nunca cambia… Nadie nunca cambia… Si… En el fondo, todas siguen siendo las mismas…

— ¡Yu –…!

Mis palabras se atoran dentro de mi garganta… Tengo miedo… Tengo demasiado miedo… No quiero lastimarlas… No quiero ser una villana… Pero mi padre se negó a ayudarme una vez más… ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Tengo que hacerlo.

— Yu… Ka…

No, no debes de acobardarte, por favor recuerda porque estás aquí… No puedes simplemente retroceder ahora que al fin has llegado tan lejos… ¡Tú puedes Hoshiko! ¡No te rindas! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!… Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

— ¡YUKARI YAKUMO!

— ¡¿ . . . ?!

Puedo sentirlo… Tal vez estamos a decenas de metros de distancia… Pero Yukari se ha percatado de mi presencia… Puedo sentirlo, sus ojos… Esos hermosos ojos me están observando de pies a cabeza… ¿Me reconoce? ¿Puede ser que me reconozca? ¿Yukari, me reconoces? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me recuerdas?

— . . .

— ¿Huh…? ¿Ni un solo movimiento? Tal vez deba de acercar-

**BOOM**

— ¡¿EH?!

Una enorme bala regordeta voló justo hacia mí, si no me hubiera hecho a un lado estoy segura de que ya hubiera muerto al menos un par de veces. Yukari… ¿Tanto me odias?

— ¡Yukari, detente! ¡No quiero luchar! ¡No vine a luchar contigo!

Cállate

— ¡Yukari por fa–!

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

Es inútil, no importa lo que haga Yukari no planea escucharme… ¿Tengo que luchar? ¿De verdad tengo que luchar? … No quiero luchar … No quiero, pero si tengo que hacerlo entonces …

— ¡Yukari será mejor que pares!

Libero toda la energía espiritual que siempre guardo dentro de mí en un intento de hacer que ella se tranquilice o al menos perciba lo peligrosa que es mi existencia… Sé que soy un monstruo… Que no debería de existir… Pero nunca pensé en utilizar este poder para el mal. No planeo matar a nadie, solo lo utilizo para manipular a los demás… Heridas menores… Eso es todo lo que yo ocasionaría a mis enemigos, todo lo que me permito ocasionarles.

— . . .

¿Se detuvo?… No parece haber bajado la guardia, pero… Definitivamente no me sigue atacando… ¿Tal vez podamos charlar un poco después de todo? Si puedo hacerle entender mis planes entonces no debería de haber ninguna razón para luchar entre nosotras. Solo tiene que decidir quedarse al margen como siempre.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Amenazar a mi familia no fue suficiente? ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? ¿Acaso vienes a retarme después de todo lo que hiciste?

— ¡Yukari, nunca fue mi intención lastimar a los Yakumo! ¡Todo esto es un malentendido! ¡Yo nunca lastimaría a tus–!

Un segundo… ¿En dónde están Ran y Chen?

— ¡Te tengo!

— ¡Gah!

¿Un ataque por la espalda? … Ugh… Puedo sentir una superficie fría y solida debajo de mí rostro…  
¿Es el suelo? ¿Me obligó a aterrizar?

— ¡Ugh…!

Puedo sentir sangre chorreando de mi frente… Como era de esperar… Este cuerpo es demasiado frágil… No puede compararse a mi viejo cuerpo… Ouch… Todo da vueltas… Debo de haberme golpeado la cabeza en el aterrizaje…

— Duele…

— No recuerdo haber hablado contigo antes.

Alguien me sostiene de mi pelo…

— ¡COF!

¡Eso duele! ¡¿Yukari, cuál es la necesidad de patearme?! ¡La violencia no es necesaria!

— ¿Por qué hiciste una demostración de tu poder? Con una fuerza así hasta un tonto podría darse cuenta de que tu existencia es demasiado peligrosa, tampoco tengo reportes de algún nuevo Dios en Gensokyo, así que supongo que tendré que acabar con tu vida antes que ocasiones algún problema.

— Es… Espera… Por f –

**THUD**

Puedo sentir como mi cabeza es separada de mi cuerpo… Duele tanto… Realmente duele… Duele tanto que desearía estar muerta… Ojalá pudiera simplemente morir luego de eso… Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles… Pero no es así como funciona.

— Ran, limpia este desastre. Puedes dejar caer su cadáver en el infierno, estoy segura de que sus habitantes disfrutaran tener algo de leña adicional para la fogata de esta noche, ufufufu.

— Como ordene Lady Yukari.

Puedo escuchar los pasos de Ran acercarse… No puedo permitir que se acerque más, de lo contrario podría haber consecuencias… Cuerpo, muévete. Rápido.

— Ugh… Ransita~ Cinco minutos más~

Pensaba que hacer una broma tal vez mejoraría el ambiente al estar rodeada de viejas amigas, pero…

— KUGH…

— Estoy segura de haberte cortado la cabeza… ¿Cómo es que aún sigue sobre tus hombros? Si no me equivoco… Creo recordar que los vampiros tienen el poder de regenerar miembros perdidos… Bueno, en realidad cualquier Youkai puede hacerlo con algo de práctica… Pero tú no hueles a ningún Youkai que conozca… ¿Eres un humano?

… Yukari… Suéltame… No puedo respirar … Estoy… ¡Estoy comenzando a cansarme de tus bromas! ¡Debes de dejar de ser tan grosera para que la gente pueda entender lo tierna que eres por dentro!

— No importa, si tus extremidades pueden volver a crecer entonces tal vez pueda hacer un buen uso de ti, lagartija. ¿Qué te parece la idea convertirte en mi nueva mascota?

— Lady Yukari, por favor mire… Su cabeza sigue en el suelo. Debería de estar muerta. Solo observe, ha sido un corte espléndido.

— A…GH…

— Lady Ran, Lady Yukari. ¿Si se vuelve nuestra mascota yo también puedo jugar con ella?

— Por supuesto que sí, Chen. Es una lagartija así que incluso puedes comerla. Estoy segura de que estará bien no importa cuantas veces la despedaces.

—¡Yey!

… Estas chicas… ¿Hablan en serio?… ¿Por qué son todas tan groseras? Es por esto que ninguno de los humanos en la aldea confía en ellas… Siempre están haciendo bromas tan… COF… No, está mal… A este paso realmente moriré.

—¡YA… BAS…TA!

**BOOM**

Haa… Haa… ¡Aire!… ¡Puedo respirar!

— ¿Qué?

— L-Lady Yukari ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

— ¡Ran! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Lady Ran?! ¡Voy a comerte!

¡Lo siento! ¡Pero tenía que soltarme! Además, solo fue una pequeña demostración de mi poder… ¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto? No es cómo si hubiera…

— . . .

La montaña… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Todos se encuentran bien?! … ¡Ran… Yukari! … Ah… Mi corazón… Me alegra… No parece haber heridos.

— Humano, será mejor que te disculpes… No, será mejor que te prepares para lo que está por venir.

Es por eso que jamás me gusta demostrar mi poder… Maldición, maldición ¡maldición! … ¿En dónde están los sombreros de estas chicas? ¿La corriente de aire fue tan fuerte como para despojar a todas de sus queridos gorritos?

— Lo siento… Yo…

Ugh… Esto es malo… No solo las hice enojar… Destruí una buena parte de la Montaña Youkai… Estoy segura de que hay muchas personas que no se quedarán de brazos cruzados luego de esto… Demonios… Kanako va a matarme…

— ¿Qué diablos eres? ¿Cómo conseguiste ese poder?

Yukari no para de observarme, parece preocupada… Qué tonta, claro que está preocupada… Mi existencia es una aberración, un peligro para Gensokyo… Ahora que lo saben es imposible que pueda hablar con ellos… Es… Es demasiado tarde…

— ¡Te hice una pregunta!

Lo siento tanto… Aki… Lo siento… Mamá volvió a echarlo todo a perder… No pude explicarme y ahora me he ganado su odio… Ahora las cosas se saldrán por completo de control…

— ¡Responde!

**CRACK**

¡ARGH… MIS COSTILLAS!… ¡¿Por qué siempre hago lo mismo…?!  
Soy una idiota… Siempre pienso que tengo todo bajo control…  
¡Pero mi confianza no tiene fundamentos! ¡Siempre lo hecho todo a perder!

— . . .

¿Qué hago…? ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto…? Tal vez deba … No… No quiero hacerles daño…  
¡¿Qué hago?! … Yo… ¡Papá, por favor! ¡Papá, te lo suplico! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

— Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos… Santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino…

— Lady Yukari, tenemos que deshacernos de este humano de inmediato

"Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden… Ese cántico… Humano, no deberías de estar aquí. ¿Por qué un miembro de tu religión secuestraría a mi familia si tiene todo ese poder?"

— Yo… Lo siento tanto… Lo siento… Era la única manera… Yo… Yo…

"¿La única manera? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué invades Gensokyo?"

— ¿Quién… Soy?

¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Lady Yukari?

¿Por qué no sigue atacándome?

"Responde de inmediato y puede que perdone tu falta de educación"

— ¿L-Lady Yukari? ¿Perdonarla?

Conozco estas chicas a la perfección, Yukari ama Gensokyo más que a su propia vida, Ran es totalmente devota a los deseos de su ama, y Chen haría lo que sea por proteger a sus seres queridos… Ahora que saben que soy una amenaza para la vida de Yukari ya deberían de haber comenzado a – _¿Cómo se siente?_

'Pa… ¡¿Papá?!'

_¡Holis!_

'¿Qué está–?'

_No hay tiempo. Apresúrate. Mantendré a las demás quietas._

¿Eh?

"¿Estás sorda? No voy a volver a preguntártelo ¡RESPONDE!"

— S-Si… Mi nombre es Hoshiko, soy una humana ordinaria de otro mundo… No, podrías considerarlo otra dimensión o algo así. Esto…

"¿Cómo llegaste a Gensokyo?"

— Yo… Es difícil de explicar, pero… Yo… Uhm… ¡Esto…!

"Deja de perder el tiempo y responde"

En ese momento Hoshiko observó a Yukari con un rostro lleno de resolución y se inclinó en una gran reverencia, evitando responder a aquella pregunta y rogando a Yukari por su apoyo dentro de sus planes.

— ¡Yukari, por favor! ¡Mátame!

_¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!_

"… ¿Eh? ¿D-Disculpa?"

Yukari y todos a su alrededor estaban completamente estupefactas ante aquella solicitud… ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? ¿Qué demonios quería decir esa anciana con eso de "mátame"?

— Papá… Ugh… No soy una anciana…

"¿Papá? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

— Lo siento, solo son los nervios, a veces escucho cosas cuando estoy en un apuro… Lo que quiero decir es… Básicamente necesito que tú y Reimu me asesinen… Yo… Digamos que soy un inmortal en busca de la paz eterna

Hoshiko pensó en la explicación más creíble posible y se la entregó a Yukari en un intento de lograr alcanzar sus planes, ese no era realmente su motivo. Sin embargo, era un motivo igual de valido que cualquiera.

'Sigo sin entender cómo es que todas esas voces lo saben todo…'

_No, no lo saben todo, pero… Me alegra tanto que no quieras morir_

"¿Inmortal? ¿Por inmortal te refieres a–?"

— Ehm… ¿Recuerdas a la Princesa Kaguya y la graciosa de Mokou? ¿Al Elixir Hourai? ¿La Princesa Chang'e en la Capital Lunar? … Esto… Es esa clase de inmortalidad.

"Un segundo… ¿Cómo sabes de–?"

— Yukari, lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de–

"Despacio, retrocede… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hablas conmigo con tanta naturalidad? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no tienes tiempo? ¿Cómo se supone que nosotras–? Ugh…"

_Lo siento… Se me acaba el tiempo.  
Dejé una nota con algunas instrucciones básicas, pero el resto deberás de resolverlo tú misma._

'¿Qué quieres decir con–?'

_Lo entenderás en un segundo… Y… Hoshiko… Por favor… No te metas en más problemas.  
Y te repito una vez más… ¿Esas voces que dices escuchar? También pueden equivocarse._

'¿Papá? ¿De qué diablos estás ha–?'

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Yukari, extremadamente aturdida tras sentir el peso de los eventos que habían sucedido durante el transcurso de los últimos dos minutos.

Ran Yakumo: -Confundida- "Mi cabeza… Lady Yukari, todo da vueltas…" (Sosteniendo su cabeza tras sentir que un tren le había pasado por encima)

— Meeoow… — La pequeña Chen parecía confundida y daba pequeños saltitos igual que las decenas de pececillos que nadaban encima de su cabeza — Mira, mira, hay un montón de peces~.

Algo aterrorizada por la fuerza de aquella mujer, la pequeña Nitori finalmente se levantó del suelo luego de que aquella gran corriente de aire la hubiera hecho volar algunos metros por encima del borde de la montaña y dijo: "¿Qué está sucediendo…? Primero Yukari, y luego esta mujer… Nada de esto tiene sentido"

.

'¡¿…?!'

Mortificada, Hoshiko retrocedió un par de pasos y casi cae por el borde de la montaña al haber obtenido la habilidad de ver a lo que se refería su padre antes de morir.

'¿Uh…? ¡¿Morir?! ¡¿PAPÁ MURIÓ?!'

Increíblemente arrepentida, la pequeña Hoshiko se abrazó a sí misma abatida mientras pensaba en todas aquellas veces que su padre le dijo que si interfería sería su cabeza la que terminase rodando.

'¡Espera un segundo! ¡Espera…! No puede ser… ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!'

Pero Hoshiko no tenía tiempo para recibir explicaciones, los tres miembros de la familia Yakumo que se encontraban frente a ella comenzaban a acercarse y se veían bastante enojados. Si no les daba una buena explicación las cosas no iban a seguir según sus planes.

'¡¿Por qué sé todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué puedo ver todo esto?!'

Desesperada, Hoshiko –

"¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡CÁLLATE POR FAVOR QUE ME VA A DAR ALGO!"

Ran Yakumo: -Llena de curiosidad- "¿A quién le estás gritando? ¿Fuiste tú quién secuestro a Chen, cierto? ¿Por qué no comienzas a darnos una explicación de–?" (Inspeccionando los alrededores en busca de alguna trampa o señal de agresividad)

"¡Ran! ¡¿Cállate un rato, quieres?! ¡Ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para… Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención hablarte así solo… ¡Solo dame… Dame unos minutos! ¡Todos deténganse por unos minutos!"

…

…

…

"¿Huh?"

…

…

…

"¿Hola? … ¿Ran?"

…

…

…

"¿Por qué no sucede nada? ¿No estoy utilizando el poder de Sakuya, cierto? ¡¿Por qué de repente todo se detuvo?!… Mi cuerpo… ¡¿Tampoco puedo mover mi cuerpo?!… Y no… No hay sonido… ¿Q-Qué está pasando?"

Hoshiko se quejó asustada acerca de cómo es que al solicitar unos minutos el tiempo y las cosas a su alrededor se detuvieron por completo.

"¡No, espera, esto está mal! ¡Qué siga! ¡Qué siga!"

— Humano, estás comenzando a molestarme — dijo Yukari. Viéndose cada vez más y más enojada, todo este asunto le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia — Si tienes algo más que decir será mejor que lo digas ahora mismo.

'Haaa… Haa… Mi pecho… Creo que me está dando algo…'

Hoshiko parecía cada vez más y más desesperada al no poder entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, nada de lo que hiciera iba a poder darle mucho tiempo considerando que la gran Yukari Yakumo estaba frente a ella, lista para cortarle otra vez la cabeza.

"¡Eso es!… ¡Solo tengo que seguir adelante! ¡YUKARI! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MÁTAME! ¡NECESITO QUE ME MATES! ¡SI, NECESITO QUE ME MATES! ¡POR FAVOR!"

El ataque de pánico de Hoshiko la había hecho abalanzarse sobre Yukari, haciéndola retroceder con su peso y llenándola de asco en el proceso… ¿Quién le había dado permiso a esa loca para comenzar a tocarla?

Ran Yakumo: -Enojada- "Quita tus manos de Lady–" (Es interrumpida por el gesto de una de las manos de su ama)

"Yukari… Escucha, tienes que matarme, no me importa lo asqueada que te sientas, en estos momentos estoy a punto de volverme loca y necesito que tú y Reimu trabajen juntas para hacer pedacitos lo que me queda de alma… ¿Capicci?"

— ¿Oh? Qué valiente, ¿Y quién eres tú para pedir que te mate? — dijo Yukari. Comenzando a pensar que a lo mejor y la dejaba ir y todo solo con tal de llevarle la contraria. Después de todo, ¿Por qué habría de seguir sus órdenes? Desde el principio, ella decidió que quería arruinar los planes de la mujer que amenazó a su familia, no ayudarla — Además, tú fuiste quién secuestro a mi familia. ¿Por qué debería de ayudarte? — añadió sagazmente.

'…'

Hoshiko no sabía que responder a esa pregunta… No… Eso no era del todo cierto, ella sabía exactamente que responder, pero no se atrevía a decirlo… Pero si su objetivo era morir, tal vez era la mejor opción en ese momento

'¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?'

Hoshiko preguntó a su propia persona algo que ella no podía responder a sí misma.

'… ¿Realmente es la única manera?'

Hoshiko preguntó a su propia persona algo que ella no podía responder a sí misma.

'… Creo que estoy comenzando a entender cómo funciona esto'

Hoshiko pensó que tal vez había descifrado parte de los secretos del poder que le había proporcionado su padre. Era algo mucho más grande, mucho mejor que la ayuda que planeaba solicitarle a su padre. Con esto iba a ser posible manipular a todos a su voluntad.

'Papá… Gracias… Y lo siento… Por no creerte…'

Hoshiko lamentaba desde el fondo de su corazón el haber sido una hija malagradecida que llevó a su padre al suicidio cuando decidió que no iba a intentar comprender su posición, su pobre padre había sido presionado por ella durante tanto tiempo que no pudo soportarlo más y–

'… Basta por favor… No quiero escuchar eso'

— ¿Cuál es el problema pequeña lagartija? ¿La hermosa Yukari te comió la lengua? — dijo Yukari. Sonriendo tras haber acorralado a esa chica. A este paso no importa lo poderosa que ella fuera, estaba completamente segura de que, con su poder, ella podría hacerse cargo de una sabandija como ella.

"Si no lo haces, le diré tu secreto a todos"

Algo irritada, Hoshiko prosiguió a hacer lo que debió de haber hecho desde el principio, si Yukari se oponía a ayudarla de buena manera entonces lo haría a las malas, pero contrario a lo que algunos pensarían, en esta situación no había resentimiento alguno involucrado, Hoshiko simplemente estaba haciendo el mejor uso de la información a su disposición

— ¿Hmm? ¿Mi secreto? — dijo Yukari. Sonriendo desafiante ante aquella amenaza vacía y sin fundamentos. ¿Qué podría saber aquella chica? Era imposible que tuviera información valiosa que realmente pudiera presentar un problema.

"Renko"

La sonrisa de Yukari desapareció por completo al escuchar aquel nombre… El humano que formaba parte de una religión casi extinta conocía un nombre que no debería de conocer… Esto era un asunto serio, demasiado serio.

— ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? — dijo Yukari. Ganando algo de tiempo y distrayendo exitosamente a Hoshiko mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su espalda, señalando a Ran y Chen que debían de comenzar a rodear a su presa mientras ella proseguía con aquella conversación. Yukari ahora pensaba que esa chica era peligrosa en más de un sentido y que tenía que cerrarle lo más pronto posible.

"Ran, Chen, deténganse ahí mismo o su ama saldrá herida"

— ¡¿ . . . ?! — Yukari abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a sus familiares… Ni siquiera habían comenzado a moverse ¿cómo es que había sido descubierta? ¿qué clase de poder tenía ese humano? ¿acaso podía leer sus pensamientos?

"Si, algo así. Ahora hazte un favor y deja de actuar como una niña mimada, tú… ¡Gran y Vieja Tsundere!"

— ¡¿T-T-Tsundere?! — Gritó Yukari. No podía creer cómo es que aquella humana se estaba refiriendo hacia ella. No… Un segundo… Conocía el significado de Tsundere… ¿Esa humana era un forastero? Tenía que ser un forastero… ¿Qué otra explicación había? ¿Entonces si jugaba bien sus cartas podía conseguir algo de información? No… Espera… ¿Es una amiga de la otra forastera que mató dentro del taller de Nitori? Fue hace tan solo unos minutos… Era imposible que lo supiera… Un segundo… ¿Estoy pensando otra vez? Demonios, me atrapó con la guardia baja. Pensó Yukari, y decidió dejar de pensar a partir de ahora, aun si su poder era leer los pensamientos, entonces simplemente debía dejar de pensar.

"…"

Hoshiko pudo sentir un gran dolor en su corazón al recordar cómo es que su hija había sido asesinada hace tan solo un par de horas dentro de su mundo personal… El tiempo dentro de aquel espacio en blanco funcionaba de una manera diferente al tiempo de Gensokyo, así que podía ver y planear algunas situaciones con anticipación.

'… Es una lástima que algo así no sirva de nada cuando intervenimos… El futuro entero es distorsionado si nos vemos involucradas'

La habilidad de poder planear todo con anticipación también fue lo que le permitió a Aki realizar los preparativos necesarios para aquel ataque que casi quemó la totalidad de la villa humana… Solo tuvo que esperar al momento exacto en el que Keine hubiera abandonado su hogar para que tuviera el tiempo suficiente de incendiar toda la villa.

'¡¿AKI INCENDIÓ LA VILLA HUMANA?!'

Esa era información de la que ella no estaba consciente… Enterarse de ello casi le hace caer de rodillas completamente destrozada… Su hija le había prometido solo matar lo necesario… Pero nunca pensó que ella se atrevería a llegar tan lejos como para causar una destrucción que dejaría sin hogares a la mayoría de las personas de Gensokyo… Esto no era lo que había planeado… Esto definitivamente no era lo que había planeado.

'Aki… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste?'

— Hey, secuestradora… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente te ves tan lamentable? — Dijo Yukari. Burlándose de la debilidad de Hoshiko y buscando problemas. Estaba completamente segura que si la provocaba obtendría algo de información valiosa. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero ella podía hacerlo funcionar.

"¿Sabes?… No me encuentro bien, pero si sigues intentando aprovecharte de mí debilidad les voy a contar a todos, Mar–"

— H-Hey … T-Tranquila… No hay necesidad de ir por ahí divulgando los secretos de otros ¿Sabes? — Murmuró Yukari, forzando una sonrisa a la vez que acortaba sus distancias y tapaba la boca de aquella chica. Estaba extremadamente frustrada de no poder hacer nada por silenciar eternamente a aquella mujer… Después de todo, si lo que decía era cierto, entonces ella contaba con el poder de la inmortalidad heredado del Elixir Hourai, una pócima tan fuerte que llenaba al recipiente de impureza y lo convertía en una existencia incomprensible… Un ser cuyos bordes de la vida y la muerte ella no podía manipular. Una entidad que ella no podía tomar a la ligera.

Interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo, la pequeña Nitori se acercó un poco a esas dos chicas para escuchar la conversación: 'Si me descubren estoy muerta… Pero si es algo que pueda quitarme a Yukari de encima… Entonces…' Pensó la pequeña Kappa, teniendo algo de esperanza.

'… ¿Nitori…? Entiendo… Nitori está aquí en contra de su voluntad…'

Hoshiko no podía ignorar haberse enterado de esa pequeña pieza de información vital, no podía ignorar a Nitori cuando ella se encontraba en problemas… Ella fue una de las pocas personas que había mostrado misericordia a una de sus hijas. E incluso si sus motivos eran egoístas, eso no hacía de su amabilidad menos valiosa.

'Claro… Ella intentó ayudar a Aki por un motivo egoísta…'

Hoshiko no podía entender el motivo detrás de la ayuda de Nitori hasta este momento, bueno… En realidad, tenía una pequeña idea, pero no estaba del todo segura… Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida por–

'Eres tan molesto… ¿Sabes?'

"Puafff"

Utilizando la fuerza de Suika, Hoshiko retiró la mano de Yukari de encima de su boca tras algunos segundos de forcejeo, la Gran Youkai Yukari Yakumo tenía una fuerza física destacable para ser el Sabio de la Inteligencia. Pero no era rival para la fuerza de uno de los Oni más fuertes del mundo de Gensokyo.

"Nitori… Cariño… Puedes irte, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí… No permitiré que Yukari te haga daño, puedes regresar con tus amigos… Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija, aun si fue durante poco tiempo estoy segura de que ella te hubiera agradecido todos tus esfuerzos"

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hoshiko observó a Nitori con el rabillo de su ojo y se arregló su cabello negro y blanco utilizando la mano de Yukari a la vez que sonreía… Su hermosa apariencia realmente emanaba el aire angelical de una Diosa… Aunque técnicamente ella era un demonio por no haber escuchado a su padre.

'¡Eso último no era necesario…!'

****EJEM****

Aclarando su garganta, Hoshiko giró un poco su cuerpo, levantando a Yukari consigo en el proceso, y entonces forzó aún más su gran sonrisa, cerrando ambos de sus ojos y obligando a su cuerpo a emanar más de aquella aura angelical… Nitori miró a Hoshiko algo asqueada por aquella demostración exagerada de amabilidad.

Nitori pensó: '¿Hija…? ¿De qué está hablando esta anciana? … No, espera. ¡Esto es malo! ¡Ahora Yukari no me dejará en paz! ¡Va a perseguirme hasta el fin del mundo para conseguir más información acerca de esa hija! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA UN SIMPLE FORASTERO, PERO ESTO ES MALO! ¡MUY MALO! ¡Voy a convertirme en estofado!' Y comenzó a desesperar en su sitio, lamentándose por haber tenido que encontrarse con esa mujer.

"Hey, Yukari-chan~~ No tienes problemas con eso ¿verdad? No intentarás comértela o hacerle daño en el futuro debido a esta situación ¿cierto?"

— ¡CLARO QUE–!

"¿VEEEERDAAAAAAAAAD~~?"

Hoshiko retorció el brazo de Yukari un poco y acercó su rostro al de ella, mostrándole una gran, tenebrosa sonrisa llena de picardía. Sabía perfectamente que tenía a esa mujer en la palma de su mano, literalmente, y planeaba abusar de ello, ahora mismo era la ama y señora de esa Youkai y ella tenía que obedecerle le guste o no.

'Hey… Yo nunca abusaría de Yukari de esa manera, deja de compararme con alguna clase de villano por favor… Todo es por el bien de Nitori, nada más, nada menos'

— … Realmente te odio — Murmuró Yukari. Mirando hacia el suelo para no tener que ver la estúpida sonrisa frente a ella, apretando sus dientes mientras comenzaba a dejar de importarle su propia vida personal, sintiendo que todo esto era ridículo. Pensando que tal vez esa mujer era inmortal, pero no significaba que no pudiera atraparla en una de sus grietas dimensionales y llevarla hasta Reimu para comenzar con su plan de sodomizarla.

'¡Eso es!'

El rostro de Hoshiko se iluminó al notar que Yukari había llegado a parte de la solución que había pensado para su problema con el Elixir Hourai.

"¡Si me odias entonces deberías de matarme! ¡Solo debes de sellar mi alma en pedacitos muy pequeños en varias grietas dimensionales! ¡El Elixir Hourai puede restaurar el cuerpo y alma de una persona siempre y cuando estos estén muertos, pero debido a que el alma es algo que no puede morir al separarla esencialmente estás evitando que el elixir comience con su efecto de restauración! ¡Incluso puedes manipular el borde de mi espíritu y desalinearlo con el borde de esta dimensión! ¡Dejándome en un limbo eterno en dónde nada ni nadie podrá salir herido! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mantendré mi consciencia debido a que técnicamente no estaré muerta! ¡Así que puedes estar segura de que sufriré un destino peor que la muerte al verme envuelta en una completa oscuridad en dónde me volveré loca y todo eso!"

Hoshiko dijo todo esto con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro, esa solución era algo que ella sabía que funcionaría, después de todo, ese era el mismo principio detrás de como Reimu y Yukari habían logrado encerrarla en aquel vacío hace muchísimos años. La única diferencia es que, a diferencia de aquella vez, esta vez ella iba a asegurarse de que hicieran su alma pedazos antes de enviarla a otra dimensión.

'¡Funcionará, lo sé! ¡Es un plan perfecto!'

Pero Yukari no parecía tan feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras… Y tampoco lo hacían sus familiares. Estas chicas sabían demasiado como para poder confiar en aquella explicación. Luego de presenciar su poder, era absolutamente estúpido escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer sin preguntarse cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Huh, ¿con qué así funciona? — Murmuró Yukari. Tal vez no podía entender muchas cosas… ¿Cómo diablos había podido llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Realmente era una simple humana? ¿Cómo es que pudo conseguir ese poder? ¿Esa es realmente una solución viable? — Lo siento — Añadió Yukari — Pero no me interesa ayudarte con lo que sea que estés planeando.

Hoshiko pudo sentir como su corazón era destrozado luego de escuchar aquellas frías, despiadadas y lógicas palabras. Yukari tenía razón, y ella sabía perfectamente que esa mujer rubia no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella simplemente estaba dando lo mejor de sí por mantener la paz y la tranquilidad de su hogar, del sitio que ella amaba… Sin embargo…

"Yukari… Tal vez seas mi mejor amiga… Y es muy probable que no exista otro ser en este mundo que me conozca mejor de lo que tú lo haces… Quizás no haya otra mujer en este mundo que pueda entender mi sufrimiento mejor que tú… Yukari Yakumo, tú eres la única chica que me escuchó y me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, eres la primer sabía que me apoyó durante mi tiempo en Gensokyo, fuiste tú quien me enseñó la belleza del mundo de las afueras, incluso te disculpaste luego de asesinar a mis pequeñas… Pero…"

— ¿ . . . ? — Yukari guardó silencio. Alejándose confundida de aquella mujer, sintiendo como el aire en los alrededores de aquella montaña se volvía cada vez más y más pesado mientras algo se avecinaba… Las palabras de esa mujer no tenían el menor sentido, pero por alguna razón no parecían ser una serie de mentiras, la manera en la que hablaba, sus emociones, su sinceridad… Todo indicaba que esas eran palabras honestas. Palabras de una loca que realmente creía en sus propias mentiras.

"No puedo permitir que nadie me detenga, no ahora… Me prometí a mí misma que salvaría a esas pequeñas, a todas y cada una de ellas… Incluso a esa idiota que se atrevió a levantar su mano en contra de este Gensokyo. Prometí que les ayudaría a recordar quienes son, prometí que las protegería, que no permitiría que fueran destruidas una vez más… Prometí muchas cosas… Y pienso cumplir todas y cada una de ellas… Si no quieres ayudarme entonces te obligaré, ¿crees poder encontrar una solución mejor? ¿cuánto tiempo crees que va a tomar algo como eso? Te he dado la respuesta, si no quieres escucharla entonces…"

¡Ran, Chen! — Gritó Yukari. Dándoles al orden de acabar con la vida de aquella chica una vez más.

**DOOOON**

— ¡¿ . . . ?! — Pero las garras de sus familiares fueron interrumpidas por algo bastante familiar, varias esquirlas de hielo se habían formado alrededor de Hoshiko y crecieron hasta formar una gran y firme pared de hielo comprimido irregular que la protegía ante sus atacantes.

Ran Yakumo: -Confundida- "¡¿Hielo?!" (Flotando velozmente hacia atrás, retrocediendo para reagruparse junto a Yukari Yakumo)

— ¡QUÉ FRÍO! — La pequeña Chen dio un salto hacia atrás luego de que sus garras hubieran probado la temperatura de los fríos témpanos de hielo que ahora se encontraban frente a ella.

"¡Yukari, Ran, Chen! ¡A partir de ahora ustedes son mis enemigas! ¡Y ya que pienso tratarlas como tal no se atrevan a menospreciarme! ¡No voy a tener compasión y espero lo mismo de todas ustedes! ¡Mi nombre es Hoshiko! ¡Soy una simple humana de otro mundo cuyo objetivo es ser asesinada!"

— Haaah… — Yukari exhaló una única vez, observando como su aliento se transformaba en un aire helado, la temperatura de ese lugar había bajado súbitamente. — Lenticulares… ¿Huh? — Tras inspeccionar los alrededores, Yukari no pudo evitar notar las nubes que se habían formado en el cielo… Esas nubes tan extrañas en forma de platillo indicaban un cambio de temperatura repentino en la zona.

Ran Yakumo: -Precavida- "Lady Yukari, ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? ¿Aceptará el duelo de esta mujer? (Girando su cabeza para observar a su ama, en espera de su siguiente orden)

— Meeow… — La pequeña Chen se encontraba en cuatro patas, lista para comenzar con el ataque tan pronto como Ran y Yukari se lo pidieran.

"Pero antes… ¡¿Nitori, por qué sigues aquí?! ¡NITORI, VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTE NO ES UN SITIO EN EL QUE DEBAS DE QUEDARTE! ¡VAS A SALIR HERIDA!"

— ¡Te tengo! — Exclamó Yukari. Abriendo una grieta dimensional en el corazón de su enemigo cuando éste estaba distraído, estaba lista para repetir los mismos acontecimientos que realizó con aquella humana en el taller de Nitori. Solo tenía que cortar ese órgano en pedazos y entonces podrían aprehender a aquella chica mientras estaba inconsciente — Qué lamentable, ¿de qué te sirve tener todo ese poder cuando no puedes defenderte ante mí? Escúchame bien humano, cometiste un grave error al haberme desafiado a… ¿Eh? — Yukari se interrumpió a sí misma luego de notar algo extraño en los bordes de aquella mujer… Algo estaba mal.

Bajando lentamente desde los cielos, la hermosa Hoshiko caminó tranquilamente por el borde de la montaña mientras era observada por la familia Yakumo, manteniendo una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Nitori.

'Nitori parece confundida, pero eso no importa… Yukari está detrás de mí, pero esa no es una prioridad… Antes de luchar contra ella debería de ayudar a esta chica a salir de este lugar, no quiero herir a alguien si no tengo que hacerlo'

"Nitori, ven… Toma mi mano, vamos a sacarte de aquí ¿Está bien?"

Sin saber que hacer, Nitori observó a Hoshiko a los ojos… Un pequeño brillo en el ojo blanco de aquella chica le indicaba que no tenía otras intenciones… Y, sin embargo: "No es que no me agrade la idea, pero si hago algo la rubia de ahí no va a dejar de perseguirme" Dijo la pequeña Kappa, temiendo más a Yukari que a Hoshiko.

"No tengas miedo… Puede que te haya dicho eso, pero te aseguro que jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así… Te aseguro que lo más que te hará es darte un par de tundas antes de dejarte ir, Yukari no es la clase de chica que se mancha las manos"

— Lady Yukari… ¿Por qué no atacamos? — Chen estaba extremadamente confundida ante esta escena, por alguna razón Yukari estaba completamente congelada desde hace algunos segundos y no les daba ninguna orden.

Ran Yakumo: -Preocupada- "¿Lady Yukari? ¿Está todo bien…?" (Observando a su maestra llena de preocupación mientras pensaba si su ama les estaba tratando de decir que debían de actuar por sí mismas)

— . . . — Yukari guardó silencio. Solo para entonces decidir cerrar su puño y aplastar de una vez por todas el corazón de Hoshiko con la grieta dimensional que había abierto. Eso es, solo tenía que utilizar la fuerza bruta.

"Ven~ Vamos Nitori, todo estará bien, te lo prometo"

Hoshiko acercó su mano hasta tomar la de Nitori, sosteniéndola cálidamente mientras se daba la vuelta para observar a los demás. Todas parecían más confundidas que la pequeña Kappa, y sin embargo Nitori era la chica que menos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Nitori, si te vas de este lugar te convertirás en estofado! — Gritó Yukari. Irritada, enojada, frustrada y… Confundida… Acerca del porque su poder no funcionaba, acerca de porque esa chica había estado burlándose de su habilidad para manipular los bordes desde el principio.

"¡No, no lo harás Yukari! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto!"

Hoshiko entonces extendió su mano hacia el frente, asustando a Ran y Chen en el proceso y haciéndoles interponerse entre ella y Yukari, las chicas habían decidido utilizar sus cuerpos como un escudo humano luego de recordar lo que ella le había hecho a aquella montaña.

'… Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a Yukari así, no se preocupen'

Pero en lugar de haberlos atacado… Hoshiko giró su brazo, y con su palma mirando hacia el cielo, chasqueó hábilmente sus dedos, haciendo aparecer frente a ellas un evento dimensional terroríficamente familiar… Una distorsión espacio-temporal que solo cierta chica con un vestido púrpura debería de ser capaz de utilizar, una grieta que pertenecía únicamente a la más grande de las Youkai.

— ¿Cómo…? — Murmuró Yukari. Presionándose por una respuesta a sí misma mientras apretaba sus dientes con una fuerza colosal. La cantidad de ridiculeces que no paraban de suceder una detrás de otra sin descanso o explicación aparente eran demasiado. La mente de aquella inteligente mujer no paraba de dar vueltas en busca de una respuesta… Pero entonces… Recordó las palabras de aquella chica — ¿Cómo es posible? — Preguntó Yukari.

_«Yukari Yakumo, tú eres la única chica que me escuchó y me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, eres la primer sabía que me apoyó durante mi tiempo en Gensokyo, fuiste tú quien me enseñó la belleza del mundo de las afueras, incluso te disculpaste luego de asesinar a mis pequeñas… ¡Soy una simple humana de otro mundo cuyo objetivo es ser asesinada!»_

— ¿Otro mundo? ¿Ayudarte? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de idiota soy? ¿Por qué ayudaría a una amenaza como tú? — Murmuró Yukari. Retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras intentaba comprender el razonamiento de su otro Yo. ¿Por qué la ayudaría? ¿Por qué abandonaría sus deberes como una de las fundadoras de Gensokyo solo por un humano? ¿Matar a su hija? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¿Ella? ¿Disculparse con alguien? ¿Qué demonios? — ¡Ha… Hahahahahahaha! — Yukari Rió.

"… Nitori, será mejor que te vayas, lo digo completamente en serio… Recomiendo que te vayas de inmediato, atraviesa este portal, te llevará al Templo Hakurei… Puedes esperar a que Reimu te enseñé el camino de vuelta si no estás segura de cómo llegar a casa"

Nitori observó una y otra vez a Yukari riendo como una desquiciada y a Hoshiko mostrando un rostro lleno de preocupación, la pobre chica seguía sin poder entender ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando… Pero incluso ella sabía que era una buena idea escuchar ese consejo mientras aun tenía la oportunidad "… Espero que tengas razón, si ella viene por mí ten por seguro que volveré como un fantasma para perseguirte" Y tras una seria advertencia de una posible maldición, ella saltó rápidamente dentro de aquel portal dimensión tan extraño que había sido abierto por Hoshiko.

Ran Yakumo: -Extremadamente perturbada- ¿Lady Yukari? ¿Lady Yukari, se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa humana tiene una habilidad tan similar a la suya? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Es una ilusión, cierto? (Analizando una y otra vez a aquel portal, completamente incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo)

— . . . — Chen permaneció en silencio… No sabía que pensar de todo aquello y algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir que estaba segura de que si abría la boca iba a terminar enojando a su ama o a Yukari por accidente.

— ¡Hahahahaha! ¡No sé cómo convenciste a alguien como yo de enseñarte! ¡Pero esto es gracioso, tan gracioso! ¡Hahahaha! — Yukari rió con fuerza. Llevando una mano a su rostro mientras exageraba el movimiento de su cuerpo… ¿Es verdad que alguien tan increíble como ella había terminado enseñándole como utilizar sus poderes a un simple humano? Tal vez esa no era del todo cierto, pero algunos hechos eran innegables — ¡Pero claro que eres tan poderosa! ¡Alguien capaz de manipular las cosas como yo tiene que serlo! ¡Hahahahaha~! — Remarcó Yukari. Aceptando que el portal frente a ella era algo real, una copia exacta de su querida habilidad.

"… Ha… Haha~ … Si lo entiendes entonces–"

— ¿Entenderlo? — Yukari sonrió. Interesada — ¿De qué estás hablando? Todo lo que puedo entender con algo como esto es que cometí un grave error. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse… ¿Me pedías matarte cierto? Será un honor conceder tu deseo — Yukari chasqueó sus dedos — ¡Ran, Chen, tenemos que conseguir todas las respuestas posibles, esta chica es inmortal! ¡Pueden ir con todo, no se preocupen por esa sacerdotisa! — Ordenó Yukari. Bastante feliz tras haberse dado cuenta de que, después de todo… No tenía que contenerse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

****CLANK, CLANK****

Las filosas garras de Chen no tardaron en chocar una y otra, y otra, y otra vez contra los fríos témpanos de hielo que funcionaban como un gran y firme escudo para Hoshiko. Detrás de aquella pequeña chica gato, Ran se encontraba en mitad de un potente encantamiento que podría terminar por completo con aquella barrera helada y haría arder toda la zona.

'¿Planea utilizar magia negra? ¿A esta distancia? ¡¿Estás loca Ran?!'

Hoshiko se apresuró velozmente en dirección a Ran, tenía que interrumpirla antes de que los daños en la zona fueran irremediables…

— ¡Mrrreeooowww! — Pero fue interrumpida hábilmente por el peligroso corte vertical de una filosa garra más fuerte que el acero, Chen sabía lo que planeaba su ama y no pensaba darle a Hoshiko la oportunidad de interrumpir aquel encantamiento.

"¡Chen! ¡Si Ran utiliza todo ese poder mágico la zona entera se verá envuelta en un mar de llamas! ¡¿Tienes idea del daño que podría ocasionar?!"

Hoshiko gritó, extremadamente preocupada.

— ¡Mrrreow! — Pero Chen ignoró sus advertencias, abalanzándose una vez más sobre aquella chica y realizando cortes diagonales que hacían picadillo el aire y el oxígeno allí en dónde sus garras cortasen.

"¡Tcht…!"

Hoshiko esquivó ágilmente todos sus movimientos, atrapando a Chen de uno de sus brazos y enviándola a volar en dirección a la chica zorro, Ran Yakumo.

— ¡MRREEEOWW! — Pero la complexión aerodinámica de la pequeña Bakeneko le permitió recuperarse mucho antes de impactar contra su ama, su cuerpo no iba a ser utilizado como un proyectil para lastimar a su ama por nada ni nadie mientras siguiera con vida.

Ran Yakumo: -Preparada- ¡Lady Yukari, Chen! (Conteniendo su magia durante algunos segundos)

"…"

Hoshiko hizo desaparecer sus escudos, elevándose velozmente algunas decenas de metros en el aire y entonces levantando ambas de sus manos, observando a Ran. Lista para recibir la magia de aquella Shikigami con todo su cuerpo, no planeaba permitir más destrucción de la necesaria.

Ran Yakumo: -Llena de confianza- "¡¿Piensas que puedes esquivar mis ataques?! ¡Toma esto, **[Descenso de Inuza Gongen]**!" (Estirando ambos de brazos, Ran invoca un torrente azul de llamas gigante que se eleva a través del cielo en dirección a su enemigo, es una versión modificada de uno de sus ataques más fuertes y condensaba todos y cada uno de los proyectiles que normalmente eran utilizados durante el transcurso de varios minutos en una única, larga y poderosa llamarada que hacía todo cenizas con una temperatura incluso más alta que la del sol)

"Cirno, por favor… Préstame tu poder…"

Murmurando algunas palabras, Hoshiko miró valientemente hacía adelante, directamente a aquel mar de llamas que se aproximaba rápidamente hasta ella.

"**[¡Congelamiento Perfecto, Gran Destructor!]"**

Y comenzó a absorber el calor de aquellas llamas al mismo tiempo que generaba rápidamente la mayor cantidad de hielo posible utilizando ambas de sus manos, estaba utilizando todo ese hielo para tratar de apaciguar las llamas de aquel ataque, derritiéndolo y generando neblina gélida que le ayudaba a enfriarse y a reducir el calor que estaba absorbiendo… Un solo descuido durante ese proceso de conversión sería letal para su cuerpo y sus alrededores, no solamente sería abrasada hasta morir en manos de aquel pilar de fuego, la magia negra de Ran caería al suelo desde lo alto de la montaña, generando un desliz de magma que muy probablemente afectaría la fauna y la flora local.

Ran Yakumo: -Orgullosa- ¡Chen! ¡Ahora, antes de que pueda recuperarse! (Sin bajar los brazos, generando más y más pilares de fuego azul de manera incansable, muy feliz de haber atrapado a aquella chica desde su primer ataque)

— ¡Mrrrooooww! — La pequeña Chen comenzó a girar una y otra vez mientras flotaba en mitad del aire, sus movimientos la habían convertido en una sierra flotante que cortaba el frío, y la neblina a gran velocidad.

"¡…!"

Hoshiko supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando gracias a aquella voz que ahora le decía todo lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla, sin ella, probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar las palabras de Ran, y debido a la neblina era imposible para ella notar el ataque sorpresa de aquella pequeña chica gato.

'Odio cuando tienes razón'

"¡Cómete esto!"

En un intento de acabar con todo rápidamente, Hoshiko absorbió las llamas de Ran hasta apagarlas por completo, hiriendo gravemente sus entrañas, pero permitiéndole crear un tempano gigante alrededor de su cuerpo que la congeló por completo durante algunos instantes, el frío de aquel témpano ayudaba a su habilidad de regeneración natural a curar todos los daños que había sufrido y a la vez había creado un proyectil del tamaño de un rascacielos que se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia Ran y Yukari.

— ¡Ran! — Yukari tomó a Ran de uno de sus brazos y la empujó junto con ella dentro de una de sus grietas dimensionales. Chen por otra parte notó el enorme proyectil acercándose y voló fuera de su camino tan pronto como le fue posible.

****CRRRRRAAAAAAAACK****

Con el sonido del hielo haciéndose pedazos, aquel témpano se destruyó por completo al impactar con el suelo de la montaña, dejando pequeños trozos de hielo desperdigados a través del suelo. Esa había sido una lluvia helada que probablemente hubiera causado una cantidad de destrozos incalculables si Hoshiko la hubiera dejado ser más gruesa.

****Wewrrow****

El sonido de un portal dimensional abriéndose junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Hoshiko pudo escucharse claramente en medio del silencio del campo de batalla.

— ¿Qué coño le pasa a esta chica? — Preguntó Yukari sarcásticamente. No podía mantener su comportamiento elegante durante más tiempo cuando tenía que enfrentarse a una situación tan ridícula como esta.

Ran Yakumo: -Agradecida- M-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Lady Yukari… ¡Rápido, Chen ayúdame a atrapar a esta mujer en–¡

— No hace falta — Yukari interrumpió las palabras de su familiar mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Hoshiko. — Ella puede salir de ahí sin ningún problema — Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado luego de poder observar cómo es que ella podía utilizar sus poderes, incluso si la atrapaba, ella podía simplemente huir tan pronto como recuperase el conocimiento. — Además… — Añadió Yukari — Esta chica sigue despierta.

'No, para nada, estoy inconsciente, dejémoslo así por favor…'

De ser posible, Hoshiko no quería seguir luchando… Realmente no quería causar una destrucción mayor en los alrededores, pensó que hacerse el muerto era la mejor solución para evitar más peleas.

— Hey, sé que estás despierta, puedo ver claramente como tu borde de la consciencia sigue en perfecto estado. Levántate y comienza a explicarnos que está pasando de una vez, no me creo eso de que quieras morir, si quisieras hacerlo no te hubieras tomado la molestia de hablar con nosotras. Y no puedes simplemente esperar que crea que con un poder como ese planeas suicidarte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué diablos te enseñaría a manipular el espacio? ¿Cómo sabes acerca de Renko? — Yukari tenía demasiadas preguntas sin resolver luego del combate, suficientes como para calmar su sed de sangre durante algunos minutos.

"… Tcht…"

Hoshiko se levantó lentamente mientras se agarraba su propia frente, le dolía muchísimo luego de su terrible aterrizaje. Definitivamente no era el mejor ate –

'Cierra la boca, ya me tienes harta. No volverás a hablar hasta que te lo diga'

Hoshiko le ordenó algo a su propia persona, pero no podía cumplir aquella solicitud, así no es cómo funcionaban las cosas. De haber leído el manual podría saberlo.

'¿De qué maldito manual estás hablando? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una computadora?'

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — Preguntó Yukari. Podía notar claramente cómo es que Hoshiko había sido distraída por algo durante su conversación. Y eso no hacía más que incrementar su curiosidad

Ran Yakumo: -Preocupada- Lady Yukari, no deberíamos simplemente de – (Es interrumpida una vez más por un gesto de la mano de su ama)

— Si ella quisiera hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho. El borde de aquel témpano cambió repentinamente mientras caía y nos dio el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Tú. ¿Hoshiko, cierto? ¿Por qué lo reducirías al punto de volverlo un objeto incapaz de lastimar a una mosca? — Yukari pudo ver con claridad lo que había pasado justo antes de entrar dentro del portal junto con su familiar.

"Si la masa de aquel témpano hubiera permanecido constante durante la distancia de la trayectoria desde el cielo hasta la tierra, entonces la fuerza de la gravedad hubiera generado una aceleración lo suficiente grande como para –"

— En español — Dijo Yukari. Viendo como Chen tenía problemas para seguir el ritmo de aquellas palabras.

"… No quería dañar Gensokyo, o a sus habitantes"

Ran Yakumo: -Ligeramente impresionada, confiando en el buen juicio de su ama- ¿Pensabas protegernos? ¿Incluso durante el combate? (Sosteniendo sus manos entre sí, observando a Hoshiko con curiosidad)

"Ya se los dije, simplemente quiero…"

Los ojos de Hoshiko se abrieron de par en par al ver a una sacerdotisa en pijama a la distancia…

"¿Aki…? ¡¿AKI?!"

—¿Aki? – Preguntó Yukari, confundida.

Ran Yakumo: -Interesada- ¿Quién es Aki? (Inclinando un poco su cabeza, curiosa)

— ¿Mmm? — Chen siguió la mirada de Hoshiko para ver cuál era el problema.

Apartando a todos de su camino, Hoshiko se elevó rápidamente hacia los cielos, el dolor de su pecho incrementaba con cada latido… Lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos la llenaba de terror, disgusto… e ira.

— ¿ . . . ? — Yukari guardó silencio. Y entonces giró su cabeza para observar las personas que se estaban acercando con precaución a aproximadamente un kilómetro de distancia — ¿Esas no son Reimu, Marisa, y Keine? ¿Quién es ese pobre vejestorio encerrado en una barrera?

"… No… ¿Por qué?… Fuiste tú, tú lo hiciste otra vez… Tú… Reimu… ¡Reimu…! ¡REEEEEIIIIIMU!"

Extremadamente perturbada, Hoshiko voló rápidamente en dirección hacia su hija.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! — Gritó Yukari. Persiguiéndola a toda velocidad e invocando portales una y otra vez para tratar de llamar su atención.

"¡NO TE INTERPONGAS!"

Pero todos y cada uno de sus intentos de detenerla eran esquivados o interrumpidos rápidamente gracias a las precisas indicaciones de aquella voz guía que lideraba a Hoshiko a través de este mundo.

"¡Aki!"

Rencor, ira, amargura, angustia, hostilidad, frustración, odio, impotencia, infelicidad, culpa, cólera, desesperación, desidia, aflicción, negación-

'¡CÁLLATE!'

Todo lo que podía pensar luego de ver el estado de su hija es acerca de lo mucho que quería hacerle daño.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NO LO HARÉ!"

Mucho daño. Romperle algunos huesos. Enseñarle a no lastimar a sus pequeñas.

"¡NGH…!"

Quería matarla. Hacerla pedazos. Destruirla. Barrer el suelo con ella. Dársela de comer al Makai.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Esos eran sus verdaderos deseos.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Yo!**_

_**Alguien me dijo que estaba cometiendo un error bastante gordo al no escribir notas del autor, y tras escuchar su razonamiento me di cuenta que tenía razón… Así que… Las notas serán frecuentes, no sé que tan frecuentes, pero frecuentes.**_

_**Pregunta capciosa del día:**_

"_¿Quién fue el loco que redactó este capítulo?"_

_**Elección múltiple:**_

_1.- Hoshiko_

_2.- Dios_

_3.- KokoroWriter_

_4.- Voces_

_5.- Todos los anteriores_

_6.- ¿Estás chalado? ¿Qué diablos le pasa a la redacción de este capítulo? regresa al manicomio de dónde viniste antes de que llame a la policía y te espere una vida dentro de una cárcel de máxima seguridad, loco._

_Tienen diez segundos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tiempo_

_._

_La respuesta es:_


	13. Arco 7 l Pandora (5 l 6)

_._

_**[CONSECUENCIAS]**_

.

"… Esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginé"

Marisa observó con tristeza como la aldea en la que vivía su familia rápidamente estaba siendo convertida en nada más que cenizas, ella no contaba con hechizos de agua o viento que pudieran tranquilizar el calor de aquellas llamas y lo único que podía hacer era observar impotente como es que cientos de horas de trabajo y esfuerzo eran destruidos en tan solo algunos minutos.

"Hey, Marisa ¿esas de ahí no son las muñecas de Alice? ¿Qué están haciendo dentro y alrededor de la villa?"

Reimu no pudo evitar notar como es que cientos de muñecas se encontraban haciendo guardia alrededor de la villa y otro par de decenas se encontraban volando sobre ella, en busca de algo, o alguien.

"No lo sé, pero wow, no pensé que pudiera utilizar tantas. La cantidad de poder mágico que Alice está consumiendo seguro es ridícula. Será mejor que nos apresuremos y encontramos al culpable mientras pueda mantenerlas activas"

Como bruja, Marisa sabía que cada una de las muñecas de Alice requería un mínimo de poder mágico para funcionar. Controlar una decena de esas muñecas ya era agotador… Cientos de ellas era algo inaudito, si esto duraba demasiado Alice iba a poner en riesgo su propia vida.

"Tienes toda la razón… Rápido, será mejor que nos apresú–"

****BOOOM****

Un pequeño equipo de muñecas salió volando por los aires debido a la fuerza de una gran explosión dentro la villa. Cientos de pequeños trozos de madera se encontraban flotando en mitad del aire luego de que uno de esos cientos de hogares hubiera sido forzado a explotar. Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando dentro de aquella villa, solo podía significar una sola cosa.

"¡Es ella!"

Marisa se apresuró a toda velocidad directamente al origen de aquella súbita llamarada que ocasionó el destrozo de un hogar más. Reimu la seguía muy de cerca, guardando silencio y buscando alguna señal de movimiento que pudiera darle pistas de a qué se estaban enfrentando.

"Haa… Haa…"

Aquel pequeño ejército liderado por Hourai entró nuevamente en formación, al parecer las llamas y el impacto de aquella explosión únicamente las habían aturdido durante algunos segundos. No habían sufrido el daño suficiente como para haber sido forzadas a desaparecer.

"… Maldita sea…"

En medio del humo y las llamas de aquel hogar destruido por accidente, Aki se encontraba de pie, mirando a aquellas pequeñas mientras sentía como cada vez le costaba más y más poder respirar, el cansancio tras haber tenido que huir todo este tiempo de Keine como de aquellas pequeñas estaba comenzando a acabar con las reservas de aguante que aun le quedaban.

"… Es por esto que odio a esa titiritera… ¡Cof, cof! Rápido… Tengo que–"

Sin perder un solo segundo, Marisa aterrizó hábilmente frente a la inocente figura de una chica de preparatoria y apuntó su pequeño horno hexagonal llamado Hakkero hacia ella.

"**[Love Sign: ¡Master Spark!]"**

"¡¿Marisa?!"

Aterrorizada, Aki observó a Marisa y su Mini-Hakkero, sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba y lo peligroso que era para alguien como ella… Pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes de recibir el impacto de un rayo multicolor de alrededor de cuatro metros de diámetro en todo su cuerpo.

"¡NGH…!"

Debido a la fuerza de su ataque, el cuerpo de Aki fue levantado en el aire y propulsado durante decenas de metros a través de una infinidad de llamas y hogares de madera sin ninguna preparación.

****THUD****

Hasta finalmente aterrizar sobre su espalda a las afueras de la villa humana, en dónde decenas de muñecas comenzaron a rodearla y apuntarle con sus letales lanzas, picas, espadas, y escudos, listas para atacar.

"Rrrrgh… Agggh… Aaaaaagh"

Apretando sus dientes con fuerza, Aki comenzó a inhalar una y otra vez en busca de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de que aquel ataque hubiera roto varios huesos alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas, brazos, parte de su cuello y de su rostro habían sido rodeados de quemaduras de tercer grado similares a las que su hermana había sufrido antes de morir, en ese estado la muerte se encontraba frente a ella una vez más y era solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que sufriera el mismo destino que la pequeña chica que había sido asesinada por Yukari.

'Soy una idiota… No pensé que ella… NGGGGGGGH… Maldita sea… Maldita sea… Maldita sea… Rápido, piensa en una manera de huir, piensa, piensa, ¡piensa, piensa, piensa!'

****POM, POM, POM****

El sonido de pesados y fuertes pasos resonaron junto a ella… Aquella mujer de cabello verde y cuernos en su cabeza finalmente había logrado encontrarla una vez más luego de todo este tiempo…

"Tú… ¡Tú!"

"¡NGGGH!"

Keine levantó a Aki de sus hombros. Estaba extremadamente enojada luego de todo lo que había hecho esa chica, no solo se había atrevido a poner sus manos encima de algunos de los humanos que ella había estado protegiendo todo este tiempo… Ella la había forzado a destruir accidentalmente la aldea evadiendo cada uno de sus ataques y alimentando las llamas que había iniciado.

****CRACK****

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

No… No solo había tocado a sus humanos, los había asesinado brutalmente sin aviso ni explicación… Y lo que era peor… Había acabado con la preconcepción de paz y seguridad que existía dentro de la villa humana, incluso a pesar de que ella decidió salir durante algunas horas en un intento de no lastimar a nadie durante la luna llena y conseguir algunos regalos del bosque para sus alumnos… Todo había sido en vano.

****CRACK****

"¡RRRRRRRRRGHHH!"

Una y otra vez, los huesos de Aki estaban siendo fracturados ante la fuerza de Keine, su poder no era suficiente para oponerse a aquella gran mujer, e incluso la más ligera de sus sacudidas y apretones era como si un terremoto ocurriese en el interior de su cuerpo.

"MMFF… MFF… MFF…"

Respirando con gran dificultad, Aki observó a Keine directo a los ojos… Su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de culpa o arrepentimiento… Solamente una gran ira que indicaba que se aseguraría de hacerla pagar por todo esto. Esa joven estudiante realmente no estaba dispuesta a bajar la cabeza sin importar lo que pasara, pero su cabezonería tenía un límite, y éste era ese límite.

'Y un demonio es mi límite… Solo observen… Me aseguraré… de que–'

****CRACK****

"¡NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Keine la había dejado caer sin aviso, y el débil impacto de su pierna contra el firme suelo de tierra había sido más que suficiente para romperla, lamentablemente Aki ya no era rival para nadie en ese estado. Todo su poder espiritual había sido utilizado sin reservaciones y ahora podía sentir el peso de sus actos.

"Voy a… A todos… Los… Mataré… A todos…"

Con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo de sus labios, Aki observó a la luna inquisitivamente… Tenía un as bajo la manga… Pero no estaba segura de sí funcionaría en ese momento, no… Estaba segura de que no funcionaría. Era imposible que funcione una vez más. En especial sin el poder espiritual necesario para utilizarlo.

"… Eres patética"

Keine se limitó a decir algunas palabras antes de retroceder algunos pasos… Luego de ver lo débil que era aquella chica, su amor por los humanos la hizo decidir que no tenía por qué mancharse las manos… Para ella, Aki tal vez era una persona terrible y sin perdón, pero no estaba en la posición de decidir qué pasaría con su vida luego de lo que había hecho.

"Muñecas, informen a su ama que atrapamos al culpable de este ataque. Díganle que la tengo, pero que debe de proseguir con la evacuación de los aldeanos, tomará algo de tiempo restaurar el hogar de todos los adultos de esta villa… Necesitaré todo el apoyo y tiempo posible"

Una pequeña muñeca viviente voló con suma agilidad en dirección al hilo atado a su grandiosa ama, lista para entregar el mensaje que le había sido encomendado. Keine le había dado instrucciones a su nueva compañera de seguir adelante con sus planes, por lo que ahora Alice podía relajarse un poco respecto a los peligros dentro de la villa.

"Lo siento"

Keine observó con remordimiento como las llamas lo consumían todo, se sentía culpable de no haber estado ahí cuando más la necesitaban, pero sentía incluso aún más culpa de haber sido engañada tan fácilmente y de una manera tan estúpida por una pequeña chica.

"¡Oi, Keine!"

En medio de sus lamentos Keine observó a una de cabello rubio acercándose hacia su posición, Marisa había estado siguiendo el rastro de destrucción ocasionado por el cuerpo de aquella chica hasta finalmente lograr encontrarlos a todos.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Por qué la aldea está en llamas?! No, espera… ¡Estoy segura de haberle dado! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle!"

Keine respondió los gritos de Marisa con un ligero gesto de su mano.

"Deja de gritar, no estoy sorda… Se encuentra justo ahí, dudo que pueda hacer algo más para resistirse así que hagan lo que quieran con ella… Por cierto, ¿por qué estás sola? ¿no se supone que habías ido a buscar a la sacerdotisa? ¿En dónde está esa traidora?"

"¿Reimu? Está justo detrás de… ¿Uh? ¿Reimu? ¡Oi, Reimu! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

En algún momento, la pequeña sacerdotisa se había separado de ella para hacer algo, aunque era difícil de entender qué podría ser más importante que atrapar al culpable de toda esta destrucción.

"Tcht… No importa, seguro se distrajo ayudando a otro de sus amigos Youkais… Como sea, esa otra bruja debe de encontrarse de camino hacia el Templo Hakurei junto a todos los humanos de la aldea, al parecer la evacuación de todos fue mucho más rápida de lo esperado… Me alegra que la habilidad de esa chica para liderar a las personas sea tan destacable… No quiero pensar en la cantidad de personas que hubieran muerto en mi villa sin su ayuda"

Keine estaba muy agradecida con la bruja Margatroid, no solo había dado todo de sí por salvar las vidas de sus queridos humanos, al ser cuestionada por Keine durante su primer encuentro ella mostró una gran disposición a hacerse personalmente responsable por la muerte de cada uno de ellos si las cosas no salían bien durante sus planes.

"¿Esa bruja? Oh… Debes de estar hablando de Alice… Lo sé. Alice es increíble, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y es una muy buena chica"

Marisa no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, esas palabras resumían perfectamente su forma de pensar y lo que sentía acerca de una de sus mejores rivales. Para aquella bruja blanco y negro, en la búsqueda del poder mágico, había pocas personas más confiables que Alice Margatroid.

"¿Y bien? ¿qué haces ahí parada?… ¿No tienes algo más que hacer? Apresúrate, yo te esperaré aquí. También tengo muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar con esa asesina"

****Thud, thud, thud****

Los pequeños y ligeros pasos de Marisa Kirisame resonaron claramente en mitad de la noche junto al sonido de las brasas, tenía muchas preguntas… Demasiadas. Y tenía la pequeña esperanza de conseguir algunas respuestas justo ahí y ahora.

"Yo"

Marisa se interpuso entre la belleza de la luna y los ojos cafés de aquella chica de apariencia lamentable tras haber sido derrotada por un pequeño rayo de su Mini-Hakkero, la imagen de aquella semihumana era patética cuando considerabas que Marisa ni siquiera había ido con todo y aun así pudo acabar con ella con extrema facilidad.

"…"

Pero la chica solo desvío su mirada a otra parte, no tenía intención alguna de devolverle el saludo… Su misión era llevar a Reimu a la entrada del inframundo junto a su madre, nada más… Nada menos. No tenía por qué hablar con nadie más que no fuera ella.

"¿No piensas hablar, huh? No importa, no hace falta"

Limpiando el suelo al lado del cuerpo de aquella chica, Marisa tomó asiento encima de un gran trozo de césped, poniéndose cómoda después de una larga, cansina, y estresante noche de eventos que jamás había esperado ver durante el transcurso de su vida. La cantidad de emociones que había sentido aquella noche superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido antes.

"¿Sabes? Esa de ahí era la casa de mis padres"

Marisa apuntó a un hogar destrozado, hecho pedazos por las flamas nacidas del combate entre un simple humano y uno de los más poderosos Youkai.

"..."

Aki guardó silencio, notando como es que ella ni siquiera volteaba a mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba, sea lo que sea que Marisa estuviera planeando era algo fuera de su comprensión y entendimiento.

"Han sido más de diez años desde la última vez que dormí en este lugar… Cuando era niña, mamá y papá siempre se oponían a permitir que una cría como yo jugara por si sola con magia… «¡Marisa! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, vas a lastimarte!» mi mamá siempre gritaba esas palabras cuando estaba asustada de las cosas que rompía por accidente con mis hechizos… «No desobedezcas, papá sabe que es lo mejor para ti» … Papá siempre me decía lo mismo mientras arrebata de mis pequeñas manos los libros de magia que había logrado conseguir en secreto… Papá realmente odia la magia, me lo hizo saber una y otra vez durante mi juventud… Aún recuerdo todas y cada una de nuestras peleas, al parecer él jamás iba a poder aceptar que su pequeña hija estudiase algo que, según él «Podía exterminar a todos los miembros de nuestra familia» … Hahahaha, ¿no te parece algo ridículo?"

Marisa observó a Hoshiko tras haber hecho su pregunta, la mirada en los ojos de la mujer que yacía en el suelo parecía más confundida y extrañada que cualquier otra cosa… No podía entender del todo porque esa bruja blanco y negro de repente había decidido contarle su vida.

"¿Por qué me miras así? Ah, entiendo. Seguro piensas que soy una persona horrible por haber ignorado sus palabras, bueno, no te culpo, es cierto que la magia es algo peligrosa si no tienes cuidado, pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido una mujer algo curiosa… Además… A diferencia de papá, yo no le tengo miedo a lo desconocido"

Marisa observó a la luna una vez más, algo dentro de ella definitivamente había estado mal durante el transcurso de la noche, no solamente no podía parar de pensar en cosas negativas o de sentir como sus emociones se salían de control cada tanto… También tenía un sentimiento de desesperación que la abrumaba por completo, una sensación asquerosa a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse.

"Si… No tengo miedo a lo desconocido… Es por eso que todo este tiempo pensé que no podría importarme menos mi familia… Siempre que pudiera encontrar algo nuevo cada día entonces estaría bien… Las aventuras deberían de haber sido suficiente… Todos estos años me dije a mi misma que sin importar lo que pase jamás regresaría a la vieja y aburrida vida dentro de la villa… Pero…"

Un par de lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los preciosos ojos de aquella bruja, la ansiedad, el miedo y la desesperación que había sentido esa noche al escuchar que la villa humana estaba en peligro no solo había despertado una emoción que ella ni siquiera recordaba tener, también le había recordado lo mucho que amaba a su familia y cuánto anhelaba jamás tener que perderla.

"… Maldición, ¿por qué estoy llorando? ¿qué me está sucediendo? … Es cierto que perder esta casa es lamentable, pero aún tenemos la tienda de Rinnosuke, no importa lo que pase, ese tonto y papá de seguro encontrarán algún trato beneficioso para ambos. Es muy probable que la tienda de papá se encuentre en pedazos, pero no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme… no es nada que me incumba… ¿cierto?"

Aki trató de inhalar profundamente, recolectando sus pensamientos y analizando sus opciones.  
Tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de huir después de todo, si lograba engañar a Marisa, la humana más veloz de todas, entonces todo podría salir bien… Aquella decisión que había tomado a espaldas de su madre durante esa tarde, utilizar sus habilidades y manipular la oscuridad dentro del corazón dentro de algunas personas, entre ellas Marisa, finalmente estaba dando resultados.

"¡COF, COF, COF!"

Pero cuando sus pulmones finalmente se habían llenado con el dulce aroma del humo de los alrededores y Aki se dispuso a hablar, un dolor agudo y punzante en sus costillas la obligó a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a toser una y otra, y otra vez, sin control.

"Rrrrghh…"

Marisa observó algo preocupada a aquella chica que se retorcía a su lado, tosiendo sin detenerse a respirar, se sentía ligeramente culpable de lo que había hecho, pues hasta donde ella sabía su estado, esas quemaduras y heridas eran culpa de su Master Spark.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? ¡¿qué sucede?!… Hey, heeey, ¡responde!"

"NGGGGH… Cierra la… Cof Boca… Demonios… Eres… Cof… Mmmfff… Solo es un poco de dolor… Solo… Rrrrrrrgh… Coff… Cofff… ¡Solo dile a esas COF muñecas que me! CORFRRGGG curen COF COF ¡MALCOFDICIÓN!"

Las adoloridas quejas de Aki alcanzaron los oídos de Keine, quien no tardó en acortar distancias una vez más con ambas de aquellas señoritas, ella sabía que, sin importar qué, una solicitud como esa era inadmisible en estos momentos, al menos hasta que pudieran asegurarse de que no podría escapar.

"Mari–"

— ¡Lo sé…! Lo sé… No tienes por qué recordármelo… Sé que no puedo hacerlo… — dijo Marisa.

La oscuridad dentro del corazón de aquella bruja la había debilitado lo suficiente como para perder la razón, en un estado de debilidad como ese, la luz de la luna llena no tenía problemas para impulsarla a cometer algunas locuras menores.

— Pero… ¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¡Solo tenemos que curarla un poquito! ¡Es mi culpa que se encuentre en este estado! ¡Seguro que podemos–!

— No — Afirmó Keine, decidida a no permitir que el más pequeño de los errores terminase convirtiéndose en un desastre aun mayor para todos los habitantes de Gensokyo — Y no te atrevas a intentarlo.

Marisa parecía derrotada por como sus solicitudes de ayuda eran rechazadas sin miramientos o segundas oportunidades, Keine estaba extremadamente enojada luego de todo lo sucedido, y aunque sus preocupaciones no eran infundadas, realmente parecían ser un poco extremas en una situación como esta.

— Yo…

Marisa estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por la gran, oscura sombra de una sacerdotisa en pijamas que voló rápidamente hasta la cima de la aldea seguida de un pequeño ejército de hadas que encontró casualmente en los alrededores.

— ¡Hey, no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Cirno, esto es algo serio! — Gritó Reimu, regañando a un hada color azul y blanco con seis témpanos de hielo a su espalda, su cabello y ojos azul hielo helaban la noche cubierta en llamas.

— ¡Cirno lo sabe, es solo que este calor es…! Haaa… Haaa… — Respondió la chica llamada Cirno, asfixiándose ligeramente con el humo ocasionado por las llamas de la aldea.

La pequeña mujer de alas heladas flotó lentamente hasta alcanzar a Reimu, entonces jadeó agotada, sintiendo como el calor de la zona realmente estaba comenzando a derretirla. Se sentía como aquella tarde de verano en la que se había bronceado, pero sin la protección de una sombrilla o de sus sirvientes para ayudarla.

— … Oie, no te ves del todo bien… ¿Segura que puedes acabar con las llamas? Aun estás a tiempo para retirarte y demostrarle al mundo lo debilucha que eres. — Dijo Reimu, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro tan grande como el ego de aquella pequeña hada.

— ¡¿A quién llamas debilucha?! ¡Cirno va a mostrarte lo que la asombrosa, fuerte, inteligentísima, maravillosa, increíble, sorprendente y admirable Cirno puede hacer! … Conunpocodeayudadeestaspequeñasde-AAAAWWW — Contestó Cirno, mordiéndose la lengua por accidente durante el último de sus murmurases trabalenguas.

Reimu llevó una mano a su boca, conteniendo su risa, burlándose de aquella gran comediante y de lo fácil que fue para ella lograr convencerla de ayudarlos con este suceso.

— Bueno, señorita soylamejordetodos, ¿qué está esperando para demostrarle al mundo su grandioso poder? ¿O acaso todos esos relatos que ha estado difundiendo últimamente eran mentira? — Insistió Reimu, provocando a Cirno para que dejase de perder el tiempo.

— ¡Nwo ewan mwentiwa! ¡Twe lo pwobawe! — Gritó Cirno, apretando su lengua con sus labios mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de su boca.

Levantando sus brazos, Cirno y el pequeño grupo de hadas a su disposición observaron la aldea.

— ¡Fwuewo cwome…! ¡Ehwem! ¡Fuego, cómete esto! **[Signo de Congelamiento: ¡Congelamiento Perfecto!]**

Todas las pequeñas a su espalda imitaron sus movimientos, y luego de algunos segundos un destello blanco enceguecedor inundó los cielos, junto a esa blancura las llamas dentro de aquella villa habían cesado. Dejando únicamente pequeñas muñecas, hogares y tierras congeladas. Cirno y sus sirvientes habían congelado por completo las llamas y restos de los hogares de la villa humana, e incluso habían congelado las muñecas que rodeaban la villa accidentalmente en el proceso.

— ¡Ahahahahaha~! ¡¿Lo ves, lo ves?! ¡Cirno es la me–!

— ¡Tú, tremenda idiota!

— ¿¡Ñyafu!?

— ¡¿Quién te dijo que congeles toda la villa?! ¡Solo tenías que apagar las llamas! ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDI-OOOO-TAAAAAA!

— Nnngh…

Los ojos de Cirno se llenaron de gotas de agua, pero entonces acercó rápidamente su rostro al de Reimu, inclinándose frente a ella amenazadoramente para responder a sus gritos, estaba extremadamente confundida y no podía entender porque Reimu le estaba gritando.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Por qué insultas a Cirno?! ¡Fuiste tú quien me dijo que fuera con todo! ¡Reimu debió de haber pensado un poco más antes de decirle a alguien con la fuerza de Cirno que debía de utilizar todo su poder! ¡Reimu es la culpable de todo! ¡Reimu fue una mala chica! ¡Si tan solo Reimu hubiera sido más específica nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡No! ¡Es la culpa de Reimu por no haber cuidado de la villa humana que Cirno tuvo que intervenir! ¡Reimu debería de estar agradecida por–!

— Si, si, es mi culpa. Ya puedes irte, no tengo otro uso para ti — contestó Reimu. Interrumpiendo las palabras de Cirno y echándola con un gesto de su mano, solo escuchar los berrinches de aquella hada agotaban su paciencia y le hacían olvidar lo mucho que se había enojado con ella. Luego de tantos años de travesuras y enfrentamientos, Cirno se había convertido en el equivalente a una mosca para ella.

— ¡¿H-Huh?!

Reimu comenzó a ignorar a Cirno y se dispuso a buscar a Marisa entre los fragmentos de hielo que con suerte se derretirían antes del invierno, en su mente estaba esperando encontrarse con una enorme paleta de bruja, pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar a su amiga sana y salva en el borde de la villa, acompañada de Keine y una chica en el suelo que dada la situación claramente aparentaba ser la culpable de todo.

— ¡Hey, Marisa!

— ¡O-Oie, Cirno no ha acabado contigo!

Sin perder un segundo Reimu voló en dirección a aquella bruja de cabello rubio seguida por un hada furiosa batiendo sus alas desesperadamente, había pocas cosas que Cirno pudiera odiar más que ser ignorada.

Las hadas a la espalda de Cirno se miraron las unas a las otras, sus diminutos cuerpos no se movieron ni un centímetro mientras se preguntaban que hacer ahora que su ídolo las había dejado atrás sin ninguna orden. Aquel hada azul y blanco era una eminencia en el mundo de las hadas por haber derrotado a Marisa una única vez, y era debido a eso que habían decidido seguirla ahí a dónde vaya.

— ¡Re-i-muuuu! — Cirno se quejó nuevamente, pataleando enojada. Pero entonces cerró su boca al finalmente notar a la chica que yacía en el suelo malherida. Tal vez no era la chica más inteligente de Gensokyo, pero incluso ella podía darse cuenta de lo obvio. La villa humana había sido hecha pedazos, y ahí se encontraba una mujer extraña realmente malherida. Incluso contar hasta nueve era más difícil que darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— Marisa, ¿es ella?

Reimu aterrizo con cautela y se acercó a ambas de sus compañeras, a pesar de todo lo que esa mujer había hecho, tenía que darle la oportunidad de explicar su situación antes de tomar una decisión justa, después de todo, ella creía firmemente en que durante un juicio no importaba lo terrible que hubiera sido el crimen, el juez siempre debía de darle la oportunidad al acusado de poder defenderse… Además, tenía demasiadas preguntas acerca de qué es lo que había hecho aquella chica para obtener todo ese poder… Aunque en el fondo, Reimu sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por eso no hubiera habido necesidad de ningún juicio, el resultado de su sentencia era obvio de cualquier manera.

— Reimu… — Marisa se interrumpió a sí misma, observando a la adolorida chica que yacía en el suelo, notando como luego de finalmente haber logrado recuperarse ella observó a Reimu con rabia contenida dentro de sus ojos — Así es. Es ella. Pero aún no –

— Gracias, ahora por favor déjanos a solas, si tienes algo pendiente puedes hablar con ella más tarde — interrumpió Reimu. Empujando ligeramente a Marisa fuera de su camino y agachándose para hablar con aquella mujer.

Sorprendida, Marisa observó a Reimu durante algunos segundos, pero entonces asintió, retrocediendo algunos pasos y entonces caminando hacia Keine, algo molesta de no poder estar ahí para escuchar su conversación.

La consciencia de Aki estaba un poco borrosa y podía sentir como es que algunos de sus huesos ya no se encontraban en su sitio, para ella, el simple hecho de seguir respirando era un verdadero suplicio. Escapar ya no era una opción y solo podía rogar que su madre pudiera ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rei –

— Ya sé… Ya sé quién eres… Maldita… Hipócrita…

Su voz era realmente débil, sus cuerdas vocales no tenían la fuerza suficiente para poder mantener el tono de su voz, su respiración era irregular y eso la obligaba a hablar de manera entrecortada… Y aun con esas, Aki ni siquiera permitió que Reimu se presentase a sí misma antes de interrumpirla.

— … Vaya, veo que eres algo grosera… Bueno, si me conoces entonces solo hará las cosas más rápidas. — Reimu llevó ambos brazos a sus rodillas, relajando su postura — ¿Quién eres y porque destruiste la villa humana? — Entonces observó a Aki con desprecio, tratando de contener sus deseos de golpearla luego de haber sido insultada.

— … ¿Yo…? Yo soy… Tu peor… Pesadilla… Maldita… Perra… — contestó Aki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras luchaba con el dolor dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Mi peor pesadilla, huh? — Reimu contestó su sonrisa con una de su propia auditoría— Bueno, señorita pesadilla, como usted de seguro ya sabe, yo soy la sacerdotisa a cargo del territorio humano, entre mis trabajos se encuentra la exterminación de Youkai desobedientes y la resolución de incidentes, tal vez le interesaría saber que a veces los niños humanos también llaman a estos eventos "pesadillas", un nombre bastante interesante ¿no es así Señorita Pesadilla?

— … ¡Humm!

Aki entendió de inmediato aquella rebuscada amenaza, la sacerdotisa frente a ella estaba advirtiéndole que si no obedecía y respondía todas sus preguntas no dudaría ni un instante en acabar por completo con ella.

'No está bromeando…' — pensó Aki, recordando con total claridad que Reimu era una de las personas más resolutas de todo Gensokyo.

— Haré las cosas más sencillas para ti, si decides ayudarme y respondes con sinceridad todas mis preguntas puede que te de una segunda oportunidad de servir a Gensokyo y de pagar por tus crímenes, ¿qué dices? — explicó Reimu. Sonriendo con sinceridad y extendiendo su mano en señal de paz.

Aki pensó durante algunos instantes sobre aquella proposición, parecía ser una oferta seria… Y desafortunadamente su cuerpo no se encontraba en las condiciones necesarias para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza con aquella sacerdotisa, así como su carta del triunfo no podría ser utilizada a menos de que lograra devorar a algún humano para recuperar sus energías.

— No… No tengo otra… Opción… ¿O sí? — Aki observó a Reimu con desdén, sabiendo perfectamente como es que ella sabía que la tenía acorralada.

— No, no la tienes… Y si lo piensas, ni siquiera tengo porque ofrecerte algo como esto, simplemente considéralo un pequeño regalo si nos ayudas a llegar al fondo de esto. No creo que alguien tan débil como tú haya atacado la villa humana por su propia –

— No… — Aki interrumpió a Reimu — La idea de… atacar la villa fue… fue solo mía… No… Te atrevas a culpar… a nadie más de ello… — Y entonces añadió aquellas palabras con un rostro adolorido, sabiendo que su madre jamás hubiera aprobado sus acciones.

Reimu guardó silencio durante algunos instantes, esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, y las cosas cambiaban en gran medida si algo así era cierto. No solo no podía perdonarla, era su deber acabar con ella luego de aquel interrogatorio.

— … ¿Por qué tomarías la culpa de–?

— ¡No…! — Gritó Aki, golpeando el suelo y sacudiendo su adolorido cuerpo más de lo que necesario y soportable — ¡Fui yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo fui quién…!

— Basta, deja de intentar cubrir a tus superiores y admite que no fue tu idea, no pareces la clase de persona que desea morir. Has estado intentando mantenerte con vida durante todo este tiempo a pesar de lo fácil que hubiera sido acabar con todo en tan solo un segundo al clavar alguno de tus huesos en tu corazón, o incluso morderte la lengua y desangrarte hasta morir.

— Eso…

Aki no podía negar aquellas palabras, el suicidio jamás se encontró entre sus opciones, incluso cuando Yukari la torturó y la muerte hubiera sido una opción mucho más accesible y fácil de llevar a cabo… Ella luchó por seguir con vida y seguir adelante hasta el final.

— Haaa… Bueno, no podemos tomarnos toda la noche, si planeas tomar la culpa de todo entonces simplemente tengo que acabar contigo.

Reimu se puso de pie una vez más, y entonces hizo aparecer un largo bastón Gohei de debajo de las mangas de su lindo pijama.

— ¿Algo que quieras añadir?

Preguntando por sus últimas palabras, Reimu apuntó su fiel compañero al rostro de Aki.  
Ambas serpentinas de papel llamadas shide que se encontraban atadas a la punta de esa inusual arma comenzaron a brillar con una tenue luz blanca. Estaban siendo imbuidas con fuerza espiritual.

— … No hablarás–

**BbsSSSsZZzzz**

Con el sonido de pequeñas chispas quemándose en el aire, la luz del largo Gohei comenzó a incrementar en fuerza y tamaño, el rostro de Reimu parecía completamente serio y no perdía la serenidad ni siquiera por un segundo.

— … No pienso –

**SSSHHHZZ**

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El agudo grito ensordecedor de una chica luchando contra el dolor interrumpió el gélido silencio de la villa, y atrajo la atención de Marisa, Cirno y Keine. Quienes observaron horrorizadas como el rostro de Reimu no cambió ni por un instante ante aquel charco de sangre que ahora se abría paso entre la tierra del lugar. Manchando de un fuerte color rojo carmesí el césped en el cual Marisa se había sentado antes, y cuyo origen era el ojo izquierdo de aquella chica.

— ¡Tú…! ¡NGGGGGGGGH…!

Aki tapó su ojo con un brazo, retorciéndose mientras sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las constantes y repentinas oleadas de dolor que ahora viajaban a través de su sistema nervioso.

— ¡NGHHHHHHHHH!

No sabía que era peor, el agudo dolor de haber perdido uno de sus ojos, o los huesos de su cuerpo que no paraban de gritar ante el maltrato que estaban recibiendo. Su consciencia anteriormente difusa definitivamente se encontraba despierta luego de esto, pero solo podía pensar en lo débil e impotente que se sentía.

— ¡Oi, Reimu! — Gritó Marisa, algo asustada ante aquella escena — ¡¿Qué crees que estás–?!

— Marisa. ¿No te parece extraño que siga con vida? — dijo Reimu. Interrumpiendo las palabras de Marisa, y retrocediendo ligeramente mientras apuntaba una vez más su Gohei en dirección hacia aquella chica — ¿Por qué sigue con vida? No… ¿Por qué algo como mi Gohei puede afectarla? ¿No se supone que es una humana? — Añadió Reimu, cargando su arma una vez más.

— MFFff…Mffff…

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? Desde que llegué no paro de sentir como tu olor cambia a cada instante, un segundo eres Humano, un segundo eres Youkai, un segundo eres Espíritu… No, espera… Puedo sentirlo… Hueles a… — Reimu agitó una y otra vez su gran Gohei luego de llegar a una explicación convincente, esta vez apuntando al corazón de aquella chica — ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

— Reimu, creo que ya es suficiente… Deberías de–

— ¡No te acerques! — Reimu observó a Marisa con severidad, aun no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía permitir que otras personas se acercaran a aquella mujer.

— Maldita… Seas… Tú… Tú siempre… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a…? Nnngh… — Aki presionó la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo, tratando de contener la sangre que aun brotaba del enorme agujero que ahora formaba parte de su rostro. Su ojo había reventado ante la presión espiritual ejercida por Reimu en tan solo un instante, y debido al método que ella utilizó para acabar con él, ya no tenía manera de recuperarlo.

— ¿Yo siempre? ¿Qué quieres decir con siempre? Tcht… Me estoy cansando de todo esto — Reimu aumentó la carga espiritual en su Gohei, lista para acabar con ella — Ya no me importan tus motivos, desaparece en este–

Pero sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por el cuerpo de una bruja blanco y negro que la apartó con fuerza y se interpuso entre ella y aquella chica que gemía en el suelo mortificada.

— No, es suficiente. ¿Quieres matarla? Qué sea sobre mi cadáver, hoy ya ha habido suficiente muerte y destrucción por un día. Para empezar, ni siquiera he podido preguntarle nada y está bastante claro que en su estado no representa ninguna amenaza. ¿Qué tal si dejas de actuar como una adicta al trabajo y la dejas con vida durante el tiempo suficiente para que haga justo eso, heeeh? — dijo Marisa con un tono de voz extremadamente irritado. Cansada de ver todo aquel sufrimiento ante sus ojos.

— Ngh… ¿Quieren respuestas?… ¡Pues vayan… Vayan a la entrada al inframundo! — Gritó Aki a todo pulmón. Dejando escapar saladas lágrimas que no hacían más que escocer sus heridas.

— ¿La entrada al inframundo? — repitió Keine.

Con el cuerpo aun adolorido, Aki intentó levantarse, ponerse de pie… Dispuesta a correr directamente hasta ahí de ser necesario y dar fin a su promesa… Pero fue interrumpida por el brazo de una mujer de cabello rubio y sombrero negro.

— Quieta. No puedo hacer nada si Keine también decide cortar tu cabeza. — dijo Marisa. Advirtiendo a Aki de no realizar ningún movimiento innecesario e insinuando que la protegería si Reimu decidía volver a atacarla.

— … No te pedí tu ayuda… Bruja de pacotilla… — murmuró Aki.

Aki trató de deshacerse de la mano encima de su hombro, pero durante sus movimientos sus piernas ya fragmentadas perdieron las fuerzas, su cuerpo no tardó mucho en terminar recostado boca abajo en el suelo luego de que sus costillas y piernas se golpearan con fuerza en la tierra, fragmentando aún más sus huesos y dejándola esencialmente discapacitada.

— ¡NNNGGHHHH…!

Luego de sentir todo ese sufrimiento, el umbral de dolor de Aki se encontró en su punto más alto, tantas eran sus molestias que pensar se había vuelto una acción completamente imposible, incluso estaba comenzando a sentir como el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a apagarse.

— Oi, ¿estás bien?

Marisa se arrodilló junto a ella, pero su mano fue rechazada una vez más por Aki… No importaba cuanta amabilidad decidiera mostrarle, no importaba lo mucho que ella necesitase ayuda… Ella no parecía estar dispuesta a confiar en nada ni nadie, para Aki todos eran sus enemigos, y la única razón por la que no estaban luchando hasta la muerte es porque no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

— No… Te … Atre… vas… — murmuró Aki. Finalmente desmayándose luego de haber sido incapaz de soportar el dolor de su cuerpo durante un solo segundo más.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? ¡Heeeey!

Marisa observó preocupada el cuerpo de aquella chica, y entonces decidió darle la vuelta con sumo cuidado para verificar su pulso.

— Sigue viva… Pero a este paso es solo una cuestión de tiempo, las quemaduras en su cuerpo no se ven nada bien — dijo Keine. Pudiendo notar con facilidad como el pecho de aquella mujer bajaba y subía con lentitud, preguntándose a sí misma como es que un simple humano podía soportar todo ese dolor, todas esas heridas al mismo tiempo, y seguir con vida — Es bastante dura. Pero es solo un human–

— No es humana — negó Reimu. Completamente segura de que lo que estaba frente a ella no podía categorizarse como ello — Su olor no es el de un hu–

— Olor esto, olor aquello ¿a qué te refieres con olor? Yo no puedo sentir nada y estoy prácticamente junto a ella— Marisa interrumpió las palabras de Reimu con una pregunta de su propia auditoria — … ¿Acaso…? — Marisa enrojeció, observando a Reimu con ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡H-hey! ¡N-N-No pienses nada raro! — objetó Reimu. Avergonzada, cerrando y abriendo su boca una y otra vez — ¡T-T-Todos los seres de Gensokyo tienen algún aroma específico! ¡Humanos y Youkais huelen muy diferente por ejemplo!

— ¿Heeeeeeh? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Me pregunto… — Marisa claramente parecía desconfiar de los fetiches de Reimu…

— ¡E-Es parte del entrenamiento Hakurei! ¡¿Vale?! ¡Todas las sacerdotisas pueden hacerlo!

— ¿Segura? Porque no recuerdo que Sanae–

— ¡He dicho sacerdotisas! ¡No vacas idiotas y entrometidas que hacen lo que sea por robar a tus devotos! — Reimu explotó en un ataque de pánico al escuchar como insinuaban que era una pervertida. — ¡Además, es imposible que sea una humana, su olor es inconfundible!

— ¿Uhhhm? Pareces bastante segura de esto… ¿Entonces a qué huele? — Preguntó Marisa, llena de curiosidad acerca de todo eso de los olores.

— Ella… Digamos que huele igual que un viejo conocido — Reimu bajó un poco la mirada

— . . . — Marisa guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, esperando que Reimu explicara un poco mejor la situación — ¿Hmmmm?… ¿Huele a un viejo conocido? ¿Y eso que significa? Reimu… ¿Si sabes que suenas como toda una pervertida, verdad? — Pero al ver que no continuaba con su explicación, decidió hacer una pequeña broma para animarla un poco.

Marisa dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras observaba como Reimu recuperaba aquel bello color rojo tomate y batía sus brazos irritada.

— ¡Siempre lo mismo contigo! … ¡Como sea! No es humana… Siendo sincera ni siquiera sé si puedo explicar que es lo que es… Pero definitivamente no es un humano, creo que la explicación más cercana a su existencia sería algo así como un Shikigami — explicó Reimu.

— ¿Un Shikigami? ¿No se supone que un Shikigami es simplemente un Youkai que aceptó servir a alguien? ¿Cómo puede un humano convertir–?

— Te equivocas Keine, la existencia de esta chica no puede considerarse la de un humano. Simplemente no puedes considerarla humana, es un error hacerlo… Además, aunque dije que es como un Shikigami no es un Shikigami… Ugh. Es difícil de explicar… — Reimu llevó una mano a su cabeza, no encontraba las palabras correctas para todo esto — Uhm… Vale. Creo lo tengo, esta chica –

— Reimu tonta, tardas demasiado, Cirno podría explicarlo mejor si tuviera tu olfato de perro o supiera de que estás hablando — Cirno interrumpió a Reimu justo cuando estaba por continuar con su explicación

— ¡Ejem…! Como decía justo antes de que el viento me interrumpiera — Reimu fulminó a Cirno con la mirada — ¿Recuerdan a la vieja de la silla de ruedas? — Añadió groseramente.

— ¿La loca de …? Oh, ¿Te refieres a la mujer que quería darles unas vacaciones a esas dos chicas? ¿La obsesiva de las puertas? — Preguntó Marisa, interesada.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — Preguntó Keine, confundida.

— Cirno recuerda cómo–

— Larga historia Keine, básicamente ella–

— ¡Deja de ignorar a Cirno!

— El aire de por aquí no para de aullar, me pregunto si debería de debería de construir una barrera y encerrarlo todo — Reimu amenazó a Cirno — ¿Al aire le gustaría dormir en un cajón tan pequeño que respirar será difícil?

— Ngh… — Cirno llevó una mano a su boca y rápidamente hizo una señal que daba a entender que mantendría su boca cerrada

Luego de algunos segundos en los cuales Reimu se aseguró de que nadie más la interrumpiría, ella prosiguió a tratar de explicarle a todos los presentes lo poco que sabía.

— Bien… Veamos, luego de todo lo que pasó tuve que verificar su pasado con Yukari y resulta ser que su historia acerca de ser una de las sabias de Gensokyo era cierta.

— ¿Sabia? ¿Te refieres a esos tipos que mantienen el orden de Gensokyo? — Preguntó Keine, confirmando si la información con la que contaba era correcta.

— Bingo — respondió Reimu — Bueno, esa sabia también es una Diosa… Y las dos chicas que querían las vacaciones, bueno… Podría decirse que ella es lo mismo que esas dos.

— ¿Espera, me estás diciendo que ella es técnicamente una sabia? — Preguntó Marisa, algo confundida.

— No, para nada… ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? — Reimu observó a Marisa con un rostro de completa incredulidad… Pero Marisa únicamente encogió sus hombros — Me refiero a que es un recipiente para el poder de otra persona, si es un Dios o no, un Sabio o no, es algo que no puedo decir con total seguridad. Todo lo que sé es que, entre todos los olores de esta mujer, ese es el aroma más fuerte.

— Otra vez con lo de los olores… — Marisa murmuró algunas palabras y entonces llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza — ¿Entonces eso significa que lo que dijo es verdad? ¿Qué el culpable de todo esto se encuentra en la entrada al inframundo?

— Si es así, no creo que sea una buena idea simplemente escucharla. Puede que sea una trampa — explicó Keine. Racionalizando la situación.

— Puede que sea así, pero nadie hasta ahora ha podido vencernos aun luego de todo este tiempo, si vamos juntas seguramente podemos enfrentar lo que sea que nos esté amenazando — dijo Cirno. Finalmente abandonando su infantil manera de hablar.

— Oh, vaya… parece que el viento finalmente susurró algo inteligente por una vez — Contestó Reimu, burlándose un poco, pero dándole un extraño cumplido a la vez. — Aunque creo que esas palabras únicamente aplican a las protagonistas, no a débiles personajes secundarios como tú.

— ¡H-hey! ¡Cirno también es fuerte! ¡A-Además, Cirno también quiere ir! ¡Cirno sabe que Reimu necesita su ayuda!

— Y el viento volvió a ser completamente inútil… ¡Haaaaaaaa…! Cirno, lo siento. Pero aún si vamos no podemos permitir que vayas con nosotras, es demasiado peligroso… Además, ¿quién cuidará de las demás hadas si no estás tú ahí para salvarlas? — dijo Reimu, forzando un poco su amabilidad.

— Reimu tiene razón Cirno, estoy segura de que las hadas necesitarán todo el apoyo posible si algo se sale de control, ¿y quién mejor que tú para ayudarlas? — añadió Marisa, forzando una sonrisa mientras se tragaba su propio orgullo. Incluso ella sabía que si Cirno decidía acompañarlas las cosas solo terminarían en desastre.

— Concuerdo, las hadas te necesitan — Añadió Keine, puntual.

Cirno permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, observando los rostros de las chicas frente a ella… Entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecha consigo misma ante sus cumplidos.

— ¡T-Tienen razón! ¡Cirno tiene que estar ahí para salvarlas! ¡Rojo blanca y blanca negra son inteligentes después de todo! ¡Haaaaaaahahahahahaha~! — Rio Cirno a todo pulmón, provocando a las dos chicas frente a ella.

— Aunque ahora mismo de rojo y blanca no tiene nada — Keine no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al darse cuenta de lo que Reimu llevaba puesto, ciertamente no era el atuendo adecuado para un combate o para una sacerdotisa.

— ¡N-No pude evitarlo! ¡Salimos del templo lo más rápido que pudimos! — Reimu parecía avergonzada, pero no arrepentida — Además, ¿qué importa la ropa? Tengo a mi Gohei conmigo, y los orbes Ying-Yang aparecen solo con llamarlos, no necesito nada más.

— Mmm… Tienes razón. Bueno, entonces ¿iremos? Parece que ambas ya han tomado su decisión — Preguntó Keine, notando como es que Reimu y Marisa parecían más animadas que de costumbre.

— ¡Por supuesto que iremos! — El rostro de Marisa se iluminó al pensar que se adentrarían juntas a una nueva aventura — Pero antes… Será mejor que hagamos algo con ella.

Junto a ellas aun yacía el frío cuerpo de una chica de preparatoria que no había parado de sangrar durante los últimos cinco minutos de su discusión. Por fortuna la sangre parecía haber disminuido en volumen luego del accidente inicial, y haberla dejado boca arriba había ayudado en gran medida a evitar que su cuerpo expulsara aun más de ella.

— Sin embargo… Es difícil de creer que no es humana… Su sangre… Es roja como la de un humano, no puedo creer que una chica como ella sea un simple recipiente — Marisa se agachó para sostener a aquella chica entre sus brazos, planeaba ayudarla tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad, sin embargo, por el momento únicamente podía limitarse a hacer de su viaje lo más placentero posible.

— . . . — Reimu guardó silencio ante aquel comentario, pensando en lo mucho que algo como eso la confundía. Ella sabía que un recipiente normal no debería de poder sangrar así, y que en caso de heridas de gravedad incluso debería de poder curarse a sí mismo en tan solo minutos debido a la alta cantidad de energía espiritual de la que estaba compuesto su cuerpo — …Tal vez no ha visto a su ama en mucho tiempo, también es posible que haya agotado todas sus fuerzas.

— Durante nuestro combate utilizó una y otra vez una enorme nube de humo negro para poder escapar… Y si no me equivoco, cada vez que la utilizaba sus movimientos eran más torpes y lentos — explicó Keine — Recuerdo que la utilizó al menos ocho veces. Si no fuera por las muñecas de esa mujer jamás hubiera podido volver a encontrarla.

— Seguro que Alice se alegrará de escuchar eso — Marisa sonrió ligeramente — Hablando de ellas… Ya no las veo por aquí, Alice debe de haberlas hecho desaparecer durante nuestra conversación — Marisa observó a Reimu a los ojos mientras sostenía el malogrado cuerpo de Aki entre sus pequeños brazos — Es más pesada de lo que creí, no creo poder cargarla todo el camino. ¿Reimu, podrías?

— . . . — Reimu titubeó durante algunos segundos ante la mirada suplicante de Marisa — Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… — Entonces tras un largo suspiro, levantó su Gohei — Lo único que puedo hacer es encerrarla en una barrera, no pienso curarla hasta saber qué es lo que está pasando. Ahí dentro debería de estar a salvo y puedo hacerle entrar en un estado de suspensión temporal para que no despierte ni siquiera en mitad de una pelea.

Marisa asintió ante las palabras de Reimu, y entonces estiró ambos de sus brazos, pidiendo con su mirada que por favor cuidara bien de aquella chica.

Aun dubitativa, Reimu dibujó un cuadrado en el aire con su Gohei, y tras un pequeño destello de luz, un cubo transparente apareció alrededor del cuerpo de aquella chica, haciéndola flotar mientras yacía inconsciente.

— Listo, aquí dentro estará bien. Ni siquiera alguien como Yukari puede romperla… Sin embargo, si pasa demasiado tiempo sin que le inyecte energía espiritual entonces la barrera será disuelta, pero algo como esto tomaría al menos veinticuatro horas. Eso es tiempo suficiente para que Yukari pueda encontrar su posición — Reimu les explicó a sus compañeras las condiciones de aquella habilidad, quería asegurarse de que todos pudieran entender la situación correctamente y que no hubiera malentendidos — ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Ninguna — Contestó Marisa, satisfecha con la solución a la cual Reimu había accedido.

Keine se limitó a asentir mientras cruzaba sus brazos, entonces observó a Cirno.

— No es normal que te mantengas callada durante tanto tiempo ¿estás bien hada de hielo?

— ¿Mmm? Cirno se encuentra bien, solamente no sabe que decir… Además, Reimu y Marisa parecían ocupadas, Cirno es muy inteligente, educada y sabe perfectamente cuando guardar silencio.

— Gracias por no habernos interrumpido otra vez… Pero en serio creo que ya deberías de irte, Cirno. Tus fans deben de estar algo preocupadas de que aún no hayas vuelto — Reimu observó a Cirno a los ojos, mostrándole una mirada tranquila y llena de compasión — Vamos, ya es bastante tarde… En primer lugar, ni siquiera deberías de haber estado aquí fuera durante la noche, me parece increíble que hayas decidido tomar un paseo cerca de la villa humana justo el día en el que todo esto sucede.

— ¿Mmm? A decir verdad… Cirno no puede recordar porque estaba aquí fuera junto a todas sus amigas… Pero Cirno se alegra de haber sido de ayuda. Tal vez Cirno debería de dar paseos nocturnos más a menudo.

— ¿No puedes recordarlo? Niña, no te ofendas… ¿Pero no piensas que tu memoria es un poco mala incluso para ser un hada? Tal vez deberíamos de incrementar el número de lecciones de mañana

— Keine cuestionó un poco la salud mental de aquella hada que también era parte de su escuela, una de sus peores alumnos.

— ¿P-profesora, está llamándome idiota? — Cirno observó a Keine con total seriedad — ¡R-Realmente estoy esforzándome!

— Vale, está bien, tranquila, deja de mirarme con esos ojos de cachorro — Keine suspiró y entonces acaricio el frío cabello azul de Cirno — Te creo… Ahora lárgate ¿quieres?, las clases de mañana serán en el Santuario Hakurei, y si no te presentas a tiempo triplicaré el número de tus lecciones — Keine observó a Cirno con severidad, esa era una amenaza muy seria.

Reimu y Marisa observaban a aquella pareja de alumno y profesora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, luego de los eventos de aquella noche, estos pocos minutos de paz y tranquilidad en los que podían reír y relajarse se sentían extremadamente bien.

— Será mejor apresurarnos. Tenemos que encontrar a la persona a cargo de esta chica y asegurarnos de que pague por todo lo que ha hecho esta noche. No podemos permitir que alguien como ella camine libre por Gensokyo, no puedo perdonar a alguien que deja sin hogar a cientos… Probablemente miles de niños y adultos — dijo Keine. Lamentando sus acciones y apartando su mano de la cabeza de Cirno para entonces comenzar a flotar ligeramente en el aire, lista para salir de ahí en cuanto antes.  
— Estoy de acuerdo, nuestra casa se encuentra entre los edificios destrozados por las llamas de esta noche, no tengo idea de cuánto dinero perdió papá, pero estoy segura de que los ingresos de la tienda se encontraban ahí dentro… — dijo Marisa. Lamentándose desde el fondo de su corazón lo triste que era la situación en la que ahora se encontraba su padre.

Tomando su escoba, Marisa se elevó en el aire una vez más, acercándose a Keine y esperando a que Reimu decidiera levantarse de la tierra y emprender el vuelo.

— Lamento mucho lo que pasó hoy, chicas. Pueden hacer uso del templo de nuestra familia si lo necesitan, pero no creo que tengamos el espacio o la comida suficiente para todos. El día de mañana necesitaré que me ayuden a encontrar una solución temporal a todo esto

Marisa y Keine se miraron la una a la otra, y entonces asintieron sin dudar.

— Reimu, no sé qué tan estúpida crees que soy, pero no esperaba que tuvieras comida para toda la aldea, nuestros campos aun funcionan y las cosechas todavía no –  
— ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? — Marisa interrumpió las palabras de Keine — Lo siento, pero quiero acabar con esto, mañana será un nuevo día y obviamente voy a ayudarles lo mejor que pueda, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes en este momento.

Keine cerró sus ojos y asintió con tranquilidad, podía entender las preocupaciones de Marisa.

— Me parece justo, no perdamos más tiempo. Cirno, por favor cuida bien de tu territorio — Reimu se elevó en el aire, adelantándose ligeramente y tomando su papel como la líder del grupo — Iré adelante. Alcáncenme en cuanto –

Marisa voló rápidamente sobre su escoba, despeinando a Reimu con una de sus manos.

— ¡Alcáncenme en cuanto puedan!  
— ¡Ma-Marisa! ¡Arrgh!

Reimu y Aki volaron rápidamente detrás de Marisa

— ¡Marisa esto no es un juego!  
—¡Hahahahaha~!

Keine observó como Reimu y Marisa comenzaron a adelantarse, y tras llevarse una mano a la frente, ella negó con su cabeza, suspirando agotada.

— ¿Las vidas de mis aldeanos se encuentran en las manos de estas chicas…? Estoy segura que los Dioses de Gensokyo deben de estar realmente felices con una comedia como esta… Como sea… Cirno, recuerda hacer tu tarea, nos vemos mañana.

Keine levantó su mano desganada, despidiéndose de su alumna, volando a toda velocidad detrás de sus compañeras, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche junto a las siluetas de las otras dos chicas que se acercaban a la luna.

* * *

**Solo falta uno... Uno... Ya casi...**

**No podía esperar más a subir este~**

**Considérenlo**** una disculpa por el formato del capítulo anterior (recién acabo de darme cuenta que varios guiones largos no aparecían en el texto. Gracias FanFiction)  
**

**Pregunta del día:**

Aki estaba dispuesto a todo para llevar a cabo su venganza personal...

Tú... **¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por llevar a cabo tu propia venganza?**


	14. Arco 7 l Pandora (6 l 6)

.

**[12:54 AM]**

.

"¡Reimu…! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a esta niña?!"

Acelerando velozmente a velocidades vertiginosas e imperceptibles por el ojo de un humano, Hoshiko embistió el cuerpo de Reimu con fuerza hercúlea, empujando el pequeño cuerpo de la Sacerdotisa en una línea diagonal hacia el suelo, deteniéndose súbitamente para sostenerla del pecho justo antes del impacto.

****Rrrrrrrr****

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Reimu?! ¡¿No te parece que hemos sufrido lo suficiente?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ya es tiempo de que aprendas a comprender el dolor de los demás maldita sea!"

Reimu, asustada, sorprendida, pero por sobre todo… Impresionada por la facilidad con la que había sido acorralada parpadeó un par de veces confundida, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sido arrebatado mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, observando como la tela de su pijama se rompía a cada segundo.

****THUD****

Hasta finalmente caer de espaldas al suelo, completamente superada por la mujer que no paraba de gritar frente a ella.

— Cof, cof… ¿Que qué diablos me pasa? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti, anciana?! ¡¿Por qué gritas tanto?! ¡Fuiste tú quien me atacó sin aviso!

"¡¿Yo?!"

Hoshiko retrocedió un par de centímetros ante aquella acusación.

"¡P-Pues claro que te ataque! ¡¿Por qué tenías que lastimarla así?! ¡Sé que Aki no es la mejor niña del mundo, pero estoy segura de qué–!"

— ¿Aki? ¿Y esa quién es…?

"¡Aki!"

— Aki, sí, sí. ¿Estás sorda? ¿Tanto gritar te dañó los tímpanos? ¡TE ESCUCHÉ LA PRIMERA VEZ, MALDICIÓN! ¡¿QUIÉN-ES-ESA?!

"Ak… ¡La persona dentro de tu maldita barrera!"

— ¡¿Haaaah?! ¡¿Tú eres la persona a cargo de esa cosa?! ¡¿QUÉ NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME?! ¡DESTRU-YÓ-LA-VILLA-HUMANA! ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LAS VIDAS QUE FUERON DAÑADAS CON TU PEQUEÑO JUEGO?!

". . ."

Por un segundo, Hoshiko había olvidado por completo que Reimu había actuado únicamente debido a las acciones provocadas por su hija. Incendiar la villa humana era un pecado que la sacerdotisa Hakurei definitivamente no podía perdonar, si tan solo hubiera matado a algunos humanos tal vez la hubiera dejado ir, pero luego de hacer algo como eso era imposible que saliera ilesa.

— … Tcht… Tomaré tu silencio como un sí… Bien… Como sea, si eres tú entonces me ahorras mucho trabajo… ¿Qué tal si actúas como una buena chica y aceptas tu muerte sin resistirte demasiado? Prometo hacer que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora si lo haces — Reimu invocó cinco grandes orbes Ying-Yang a su espalda y se levantó lentamente, fulminando a Hoshiko con la mirada luego de haber evaluado la cantidad de daño que había sufrido su pijama favorito — … Gracias al cielo que decidí poner algunas cintas debajo… Tú. ¡Más te vale pagar las reparaciones antes de morir!

Parpadeando un par de veces, impresionada, Hoshiko observó atónita como Reimu podía actuar con suma tranquilidad y un enorme egocentrismo aun luego de casi haber sido asesinada.

'No… Un impacto a esa velocidad solo la hubiera lastimado un poco, alguien como ella no moriría con algo así, es prácticamente imposible que la Sacerdotisa Hakurei sea herida de gravedad bajo condiciones normales… Estás subestimando la fuerza de Reimu. Esta idiota es demasiado cabeza dura para morir'

Hoshiko corrigió el error de la voz guía que simplemente hacia su trabajo.

"He… Hehehehe, Reimu… Oh, Reimu… ¿En serio crees tener la fuerza suficiente para poder derrotarme? Anciana estúpida… Estoy harta de escuchar tu horrible voz… No importa lo que hagas Reimu, jamás has podido derrotarme. Sin importar cuantas veces hubieras enviado a tu hija o a tu banda de asesinos detrás de mi cabeza y la de mis seguidores… Después de todo, es por eso que tuviste que utilizar tácticas tan sucias ¿no es así? Porque alguien como yo era demasiado para ti. Anciana decrepita… Ni tú, ni nadie en esta tierra puede oponerse a mí… ¿Qué tal si en lugar de perder el tiempo simplemente siguen mis órdenes y–?"

— ¿Seguir tus ordenes? ¿disculpa? ¿por qué debería de escucharte? Está bastante claro que estás mal de la cabeza. ¿Anciana? ¿Hija? ¿Asesinos? ¿Cuántas botellas de sake llevas encima mujer? Deberías de quedarte callada y luchar si eso es lo que buscas… Hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo, ya estaba de mal humor antes… Pero ver tu horrible rostro me enfurece, cometiste un grave error al no hacerme daño con ese ataque de antes. Ten por seguro que ya que no volverá a funcionar otra vez — dijo Reimu. Adoptando una posición de combate junto al Gohei en sus manos.

"¿Eso piensas? … Reimu, maldita anciana… Eres la mujer más terca, obstinada, maleducada y desconfiable que he conocido. En toda mi vida nadie intentó hacerme tanto daño como tú y tu familia… Si… Tú eres la fuente de todos mis problemas. Siempre lo has sido, desde el día que te conocí… Solo tengo que acabar contigo ¿cierto? … Si no fuera por ti, ella jamás…"

Hoshiko se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando triste y agotada mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en sus próximas acciones, tenía que demostrarle a Reimu que oponerse a ella era un error, pero su corazón no aceptaba la idea de matarla.

— Hablas demasiado, solo observa, has hablado durante tanto tiempo que todos mis refuerzos han llegado. Las pocas oportunidades que tenías han salido volando por la ventana. Y eso si tenías alguna en primer lugar, qué la última vez que revisé las gallinas gordas como tú aun no eran lo suficiente hábiles como para volar.

Reimu flotó en mitad del aire con una sonrisa y voló a gran velocidad hasta reunirse con sus compañeras Keine y Marisa. Hoshiko permaneció quieta en silencio, observando cada uno de los movimientos de aquella sacerdotisa y tratando de tranquilizarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡Reimu! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! ¡Un segundo estabas ahí y luego–!

— ¡Aag! ¡¿Por qué diablos tardaron tanto?!

— ¡Cuida tus palabras sacerdotisa! Tcht, sabía que alguien que ayudara a los Youkai solo podía ser insufrible, pero tu humor es incluso peor de lo que imaginé. ¡Será mejor que aprendas a dejar de actuar como una niña malcriada y comiences a dirigir tu atención a otra parte Reimu! ¿tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue seguirles el rastro con la velocidad de esa mujer? — Keine se veía enojada ante la actitud de su 'compañera'

Hoshiko observó a las chicas que se habían reunido frente a ella… Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro al ver los rostros sanos y salvos de dos personas que realmente respetaba, Keine Kamishirasawa, y Marisa Kirisame. Dos grandes chicas que había llegado a conocer íntimamente…

****Swuiiiyu****

Pero su efímera felicidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de un portal abriéndose junto a ella.

— Haaaaaa, ¿te importaría dejar de hacer eso? El deseo de cortarte en pedazos tan pequeños que nadie podrá volverte a verte otra vez se vuelve insoportable cuando te burlas de mi habilidad de esa manera. ¿Acaso mi otra yo no te enseñó modales?

Yukari apareció quejándose a través de un portal, seguida de cerca por sus dos amadas familiares.

Ran Yakumo: -Impaciente- Lady Yukari, sé que usted sabe perfectamente lo que hace, pero… ¿Está usted segura? (Reacomodando el lindo gorrito que protege sus orejas luego de finalmente haberlo encontrado en la copa de un árbol)

— Nyan, ¿de verdad lucharemos con negri-blanca otra vez? — La pequeña Chen se veía algo confundida, pero por alguna razón no parecía disgustarle la idea de luchar con Marisa y sus acompañantes.

"¿Luchar… con…? ¿De qué están–?"

— ¿Yukari? ¡Hey, Yukari! ¡¿qué haces aquí?!… Espera… ¡¿Estás ayudando a esa mujer?! — gritó Reimu. Con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y confusión, no podía imaginarse que Yukari, de entre todas las personas, estuviera ayudando a alguien que controlaba al ente detrás de la destrucción de la villa humana.

Yukari observó a Reimu durante algunos segundos, pensando profundamente acerca de algo mientras Hoshiko la miraba a los ojos… Y entonces, tras guiñar un ojo, abrió un portal con el cual apareció rápidamente al lado de la pequeña sacerdotisa.

— ¡Reeeeiiimuuuuu~~! ¡Me preguntaba cuando llegarí-gah! — Yukari trató de sorprender a Reimu con un abrazo y un juguetón beso en la mejilla, pero fue interrumpida cruelmente por el fuerte agarre de una sacerdotisa enfurecida. — ¡Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!

— Escúchame bien Yukari, ¡NO estoy de humor para tus bromas esta noche! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y explica que está pasando de una buena vez!

Con un pequeño sonido despectivo, Keine fulminó a Yukari con la mirada, aquella chica no era muy indulgente o afectuosa con los Youkai, y el simple hecho de tener que ser testigo de como la sacerdotisa de un templo sagrado trabajaba junto uno le llenaba de repulsión.

— Já — Yukari sonrió burlonamente en dirección a Keine luego de liberarse del agarre de su amiga — Por favor, ¿por qué tan agresiva? — Haciendo aparecer su pequeño parasol rosa, Yukari observó con elegancia a la mujer de cabello verde y cuernos en su cabeza — ¿qué sucede? ¿la vaca lechera está enojada por no haber comido nada durante la luna llena? — Yukari sacó su lengua a la vez que llevaba una de sus largas manos sobre la cabeza de Reimu — Deberías de tener más paciencia, solo observa a esta chica de aquí, es la representación perfecta de lo que debería de ser un humano. A diferencia de mujeres temperamentales como tú, incluso semidesnuda no deja que nada le afecte.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! — Keine dio un paso al frente, lista para atacar a la Youkai que controlaba los límites.

— ¡Suficiente! — Pero fue interrumpida por el grito irritado de Reimu Hakurei — Yukari, no voy a volver a repetirlo. HOY NO ESTAMOS DE HUMOR PARA BROMAS… ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar esta noche?! — Reimu apuntó hacia Hoshiko — ¡EL CONTENEDOR DE ESA MUJER DESTRUYÓ LA VILLA HUMANA!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yukari desapareció lentamente al escuchar esa noticia.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Yukari con seriedad — ¿La villa humana? ¿Destruida? ¿De qué estás hablando?… ¿Qué sucedió con los humanos? — Preocupada, Yukari retiró su mano de la cabeza de Reimu.

— Unos cuantos fueron asesinados, pero el resto ya deberían de haber llegado a los alrededores del Templo Hakurei — Contestó Marisa. Sin despegar el ojo de encima del cuerpo de Hoshiko.

— … Si Keine está aquí… ¿Entonces puedo suponer que alguien más los está protegiendo? — Preguntó Yukari.

— Alice Margatroid está cuidándolos… Pero ese no es el problema ahora mismo, Yukari Yakumo. ¿Por qué conoces a esta mujer? ¿Cuál es su relación y porque permitiste que causara tantos daños? — Preguntó Reimu con un tono severo.

— . . . — Yukari guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, todos excepto Marisa tenían sus ojos sobre ella — Es… Difícil de explicar. Será mejor que escuchen lo que tiene que decir.

— ¡¿Escucharla?! —Gritó Keine, ofendida por la sugerencia de Yukari — ¡¿LUEGO DE TODO LO QUE HIZO?! — Su sangre hervía con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Tranquilízate — Yukari observó a Keine con una mirada gélida y sin compasión — No sabía nada acerca del ataque a la villa humana — Yukari respiró profundamente, recolectando sus pensamientos — Escucharemos lo que tiene que decir. Y si no suena para nada convincente, entonces yo y Reimu nos encargaremos de asesinarla — Forzando su mejor sonrisa asesina, Yukari observó a Keine con arrogancia — ¿O crees qué luego de escuchar todo esto simplemente la dejaré ir? … Si mal no recuerdo, ¿no habías sido tú quien dijo que los Youkai no tienen corazón? Puedes intentar arrebatarme esta presa si quieres… Pero no creo que una mitad-hakutaku como tú tenga la más mínima oportunidad.

— . . . — Keine guardó silencio. Incapaz de responder al reto de Yukari Yakumo

— … Hazlo ya. No tengo toda la noche — Reimu aprobó el plan de Yukari y retrocedió algunos metros sin bajar la guardia.

****Shhwazin****

Un portal dimensional con ojos en su interior se abrió frente a Hoshiko, a la distancia Yukari Yakumo, la más poderosa Youkai estaba llamándola con un gesto de su mano, como si fuera una más de sus mascotas.

'…'

En silencio, Hoshiko observó la expresión en el rostro de Yukari. La sonrisa en su rostro era sarcástica, casi lunática. Aquella mujer había contemplado destruir a Hoshiko una, y otra, y otra vez luego de escuchar sobre la destrucción de la villa, la única razón por la que no lo había hecho ya era únicamente por educación.

'… Yukari… Debe… Debe de haber una buena razón… Aki… Aki debe de haber tenido un buen motivo para hacer todo eso… No puede haberla destruido intencionalmente… Ni siquiera ella sería capaz de algo así… Es imposible… Ella no haría algo así… ¿verdad?'

Con un sinfín de dudas en su cabeza, Hoshiko pudo notar como Ran y Chen la observaban con precaución contenida dentro de sus bellos ojos, ellas siempre desconfiaron de Hoshiko desde un principio y únicamente habían accedido a dejar de combatir debido a las órdenes de Yukari, pero al notar que su ama la estaba observando de esa manera no pudieron pensar en otra cosa que levantar la guardia, la mujer frente a ellos era peligrosa.

"¿Ran…? ¿Chen…? Yo…"

Hoshiko trató de explicarles, de hacerles ver que ella no deseaba ningún mal a nadie.

Ran Yakumo: -cautelosa- Lady Yukari la está llamando, señora Hoshiko (sosteniendo a Chen entre sus brazos, evitando que la pequeña felina saltara encima de ella)

"… Claro… Tienes razón, lo siento… ¡Iré a ver que necesita su ama! ¡No me esperen, ya vuelvo~!"

Ran Yakumo: -sarcástica- Oh, no se preocupe. No lo haremos (Tapando la mitad de su rostro con una de las largas mangas de su ropa, ocultando una mueca llena de desprecio)

— Mrrreoww — la pequeña Chen reafirmó su posición como la guardiana de Ran Yakumo haciendo salir una larga y mortal garra en cada uno de sus dedos, apresurando instintivamente a Hoshiko a entrar dentro de aquel portal de inmediato.

"…"

Hoshiko observó los dedos de Chen Yakumo durante algunos segundos, y entonces dio un par de pasos dentro del portal de Yukari.

****CRACK****

Solo para ser recibida con una gran, fuerte puñetazo que hizo añicos su barbilla.

"¡¿Ngh?!"

Hoshiko parpadeó confundida, sosteniendo su boca en su lugar mientras el Elixir Hourai comenzaba a hacer efecto y curaba sus heridas.

"¿Kei…Ne?"

Hasta finalmente poder mover su boca una vez más.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

Con ira y lágrimas en sus ojos, Keine Kamishirasawa golpeó a Hoshiko con todas sus fuerzas, la ira que había contenida dentro de su cuerpo se había convertido en una ola de frustración y tristeza que la hicieron llorar sin notarlo.

— ¿Fuiste tú, no es así? ¡tú eres la persona a cargo de esta asesina!

"Keine, yo–"

****Clap, clap, clap****

El sonido de lentos pero poderosos aplausos interrumpieron la conversación entre ambas mujeres.

— Nada mal, vieja guardián — Yukari observó a Keine a los ojos — Pero creo que esto no fue lo que acordamos.

— Tcht — Keine desvió la mirada y cruzó ambos brazos.

— Oh, vamos. No actúes así. Sabes perfectamente que estoy tan enojada como tú — Yukari jugueteó con su parasol rosa como una dama enamorada — Tal vez no puedas creerlo, pero es mi deber y la de mis compañeras mantener la paz de Gensokyo.

Hoshiko observó a Yukari y Keine llena de tristeza.

— Sin embargo, ahora mismo debemos de actuar como personas civilizadas, no hay nada peor que un monstruo sediento de sangre ¿no lo crees? … Si, así es… Un horrible monstruo sin alma que ataca todo a su paso… Sin compasión, sin autocontrol. Un monstruo que solo vive con el único fin de dañar a los demás — Con suavidad, Yukari acarició el rostro de Hoshiko con sus largos dedos — ¿No piensas lo mismo? — Y entonces la observó, con una sonrisa monstruosa.

"Yukari… Yo… No es lo que piensas, yo nunca–"

***Slashrhr***

Pero la explicación de Hoshiko fue interrumpida súbitamente cuando un largo corte a través de su cuello hizo volar su cabeza por los aires.

— Si, no hay nada peor que eso — Yukari sonrió satisfecha, relamiendo sus dedos llenos de sangre.

***POM***

El cadáver de Hoshiko cayó decenas de metros por el aire, aterrizando sobre la copa de un pequeño árbol que tiñó con el bello color carmesí de sus entrañas.

… — Sorprendida, Marisa guardó silencio, observando horrorizada el cadáver de la mujer debajo de ella — ¿Q-Qué fue…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— … Eres de lo peor — Reimu observó irritada como un par de gotas de sangre habían manchado la parte inferior de su pijama — ¿Es en serio? Yukari, estoy harta de que siempre destruyas mis pertenencias de esta manera.

— «Un monstruo que solo vive con el único fin de dañar a los demás». Bastante específica — Keine observó a Yukari con arrogancia

— ¿Mmm? ¿Me pregunto que insinúas? — Yukari observó a Keine de vuelta con el mismo rostro — Hahaha~ Como sea. No es como si la hubiese matado o algo así — Y entonces volvió a jugar con su parasol rosa mientras Reimu, Marisa, y Keine la observaban confundidas.

'Yukari…'

Hoshiko permaneció inmóvil, retrasando la regeneración de sus heridas mientras escuchaba la conversación de lo que antes era su mejor amiga. Su pequeño corazón no había parado de romperse una y otra vez esa noche.

'Claro que no para de romperse… ¿Pero eso qué importa? … Algo como tú jamás podrá entenderlo…'

Contestó Hoshiko a sí misma.

'Keine es una llorona… Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será… Pero, en su forma Hakutaku ella no…'

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Reimu.

— Ya lo verás — Yukari dejó descansar aquel parasol rosa en su hombro luego de haber esperado más de treinta segundos, y entonces miró en dirección a Hoshiko algo ansiosa — ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡No tengo toda la noche!

'…'

Ante los llamados de Yukari, el cadáver de Hoshiko se levantó de entre los muertos, regenerando su cabeza en tan solo segundos y suspirando cuando sus cuerdas vocales finalmente habían sido restauradas. Se veía agotada, deprimida.

"¿Cuál es la prisa…? No es como si la vida de los humanos fuese a volver a la normalidad como por arte de magia…"

Murmurando algunas palabras, Hoshiko comenzó a flotar una vez más, dirigiéndose hacia los demás mientras miraba al suelo con su larga capucha cubriendo parte de su rostro.

— ¿¡Woah, recuperó su cabeza?! — Marisa fue la primera en estallar en confusión cuando Hoshiko se encontraba una vez más frente a ella, no había duda de que esa era la misma persona, incluso tenía una gran mancha de sangre en su atuendo que lo confirmaba. — ¿P-Puede alguien explicarme que diablos está pasando aquí?

— ¿Regeneración…? — Reimu observó descontenta la silueta de Hoshiko — Yukari… ¿Cómo es que puede seguir con vida? — Y entonces desvió su atención hacia Yukari.

— ¿Mmm? — Yukari comenzó a juguetear con su parasol una vez más — ¿Por qué se sorprenden? No es la gran cosa, simplemente es inmortal… — Y entonces cerró su pequeño parasol, dejándolo descansar entre sus manos — Pensé que alguien como tú ya lo habría notado, Reimu querida.

Con una gran sonrisa de gato en su rostro, Yukari se inclinó ligeramente mientras miraba a Reimu como si algo como eso fuera algo elemental.

— ¿Notarlo? — Reimu observó la mujer frente a ella de pies a cabeza

Hoshiko trató de ocultar su rostro un poco más a la vez que toda su animosidad se esfumaba, todo lo que sentía luego de ver los rostros de Keine y Marisa era vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

'¿Es necesario que siempre digas lo que siento? En serio … Es… Denigrante… Una mujer necesita su espacio'

— Un segundo… — Reimu observó a Hoshiko con un rostro confundido — Fumo, fumo, fumo, fumo — Entonces, como si fuera algo natural, comenzó a olfatear a aquella mujer a través de todo su cuerpo.

Hoshiko permaneció completamente inmóvil, sorprendida por las desvergonzadas acciones que la orgullosa sacerdotisa Reimu Hakurei había realizado sin su consentimiento.

— ¿Qué? — Entonces, retrocediendo un poco, Reimu llevó ambas manos a su cintura, observando a Yukari en busca de una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me miras? Pensé que tú eras el perro de caza aquí, pequeña Terrier de pelo liso — Yukari se encogió de hombros, anticipando la pregunta que Reimu Hakurei tenía en su cabeza.

Reimu observó a Yukari irritada, aquel chiste no le había agradado para nada.

— Ha-ha. Muy graciosa… ¿No fuiste tú quien decidió ayudarla? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? — Reimu juzgó las decisiones de Yukari mientras Marisa, Keine y Hoshiko no paraban de observarlas extrañadas — Espera, no venimos aquí para eso — Reimu sacudió su cabeza y entonces apuntó al rostro de Hoshiko — Tú.

Reimu tomó a Hoshiko del cuello de su ropa, levantándola un par de centímetros en el aire mientras flotaban, presionando su cuerpo sobre ella como si fuera alguna clase de cobrador de impuestos.

— No entiendo que eres, pero tu pertenencia, contenedor, subordinado, Aki, o como quieras llamarlo ha causado demasiada destrucción sin sentido. — Reimu incrementó el volumen de su voz — ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas personas inocentes han perdido su hogar esta noche?! Tal vez sea cierto que no puedes morir… Pero eso no significa que no tengas que pagar por tus acciones. ¡¿Cómo planeas pagarnos por esto?!

Los ojos de Reimu eran serios y diligentes. No parecía tener intenciones de ceder pase lo que pase.

"¡¿…?!"

Hoshiko titubeó algunos segundos.

'¿Q-Qué se supone que haga? … Esto no estaba dentro de mis planes…'

Hoshiko quería guardar silencio, estaba igual de sorprendida que las personas frente a ella después de todo. En una situación como esta era completamente incapaz de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a la pregunta de aquella sacerdotisa.

"¿P-Pagar? ¡S-S-Se lo merecían!"

Pero su corazón terminó haciéndole escupir palabras llenas de desconsideración, una oración que ella jamás pensó que tuviera las agallas de decir, palabras que simplemente no hubiera dicho de no ser porque era Reimu quien la estaba amenazando.

'¡¿Por qué dije eso?!'

Cubriendo su boca, Hoshiko se liberó del agarre de Reimu inmediatamente. No quería aceptarlo, pero el pensamiento de que su hija antes había sido tratada como alguien inferior a un humano se apoderó de su buen juicio y le impulsó a decir esas palabras.

'¡¿Es por eso?!'

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

Keine saltó sobre Hoshiko, lista para atacar, pero fue interrumpida por un portal dimensional que la transportó de vuelta a su posición inicial.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Yuuu-kaaaa-riiii!

Yukari perdió todo rastro de felicidad en su rostro y observó disgustada como Hoshiko había decidido utilizar su misma habilidad para defenderse.

— ¿Yukari? — Reimu observó a Yukari tan confundida como su compañera. Esperando una buena excusa de su parte.

Yukari no tardó en dar un paso al frente, esperando poder ocultar el hecho de que esa no había sido ella. Revelar a aquellas chicas que su poder podía ser utilizado por otra persona que no fuera ella era peligroso en muchos sentidos.

— Keine, me sorprendes… No pensé que los semihumanos como tú fueran tan groseros — Yukari fulminó a Keine con la mirada — Creo haber dicho que esta ES MI PRESA. ¿Te atreves a retarme?

— Maldita anciana… ¿De qué lado estás? — Keine respondió con desconfianza.

— ¿Lado? Del mío por supuesto — Respondió Yukari con una sonrisa burlona. Entonces desvió su atención hacia Hoshiko, observándola con severidad — Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien ordenó la destrucción de la villa humana?

"Yo…"

Hoshiko titubeó una vez más, retrocediendo lentamente mientras las mujeres frente a ella observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, listas para iniciar el combate si intentaba algo gracioso.

'¿Qué debo hacer? Por favor dime que debo de hacer'

Hoshiko preguntó hacia su propia persona algo que no podía responder por sí misma.

"Yo no…"

Tragando saliva, Hoshiko cerró sus ojos y respiró son suavidad, guardando silencio durante diez largos segundos en los cuales el tiempo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido… Todo el mundo la observaba con detenimiento, esperando una respuesta mientras ella se preparaba mentalmente para las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca

"Es cierto, fue mi culpa. Fui yo quien le ordenó a esa pobre niña que incendiara la villa"

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡No te interpongas Yukari!

Keine dio inicio a la carga de un enorme proyectil en su mano derecha, pero fue detenida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— Keine Kamishirasawa esta es la última vez que te lo advierto. YO Y REIMU SEREMOS QUIENES–

"¡Ya basta Yukari!… Es verdad, YO soy la culpable. Esa niña ni siquiera puede controlar sus acciones. ¡Yo soy quien la obligó a hacerlo!"

Hoshiko forzó una sonrisa enfermiza a aparecer en su rostro, estaba imitando algunas de las expresiones que la pequeña Aki le mostró alguna vez.

"¡Así es! Mi verdadero objetivo… ¡Mi verdadero deseo era acabar con Gensokyo! ¡Yukari! ¡Había planeado engañarte para que me llevaras hasta la sacerdotisa Hakurei y finalmente acabar con ella! ¡Pero ya que está aquí entonces no tengo razones para permitirte seguir con vida! ¡Exactamente… Yo…!"

Hoshiko abrió una vez más la boca, planeaba decir algunas palabras más… Pero entonces retrocedió levantando su brazo tras decidir qué amenazarlas físicamente era una manera mucho más rápida de hacer las cosas.

— ¿Mmm?

Yukari guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Observando algo extrañada como Hoshiko se preparaba para luchar.

— ¿Engañarme? — Yukari se preguntó a sí misma. Pensando como aquella mujer había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de evitar lastimar a sus familiares y la montaña Youkai. Su explicación no solo había sido ilógica y difícil de creer, sino que también involucraba elementos inexplicables como el hecho de poder utilizar su poder de la manipulación de los límites — ¿Por qué utilizarías una mentira tan elaborada? ¿Por qué solo atacaste a Reimu? … No… ¿Por qué no acabaste con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad? — Frotando su barbilla, Yukari susurró para sí misma una serie de preguntas sin respuesta aparente — Un segundo… — Yukari observó sorprendida a la mujer frente a ella tras comprender que, a pesar de lo poderosa que era ella, en realidad no tenía control alguno de la mujer atrapada en la barrera — Hahahaha… ¡Hahahahahaha! — Y comprendió que Hoshiko estaba intentando protegerla.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Reimu observó a Yukari aún más confundida que antes.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Repitió Yukari, incapaz de contener su sonrisa — ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! — Yukari reacomodó un mechón de su cabello, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer frente a ella en secreto — ¡Qué esta mujer se las arregló para haberme engañado! ¡A mí! ¡Yukari Yakumo! — Y entonces elevó su voz con aquel característico tono egocéntrico e inconfundible que era parte de su ser — Mis disculpas, Keine Kamishirasawa, Reimu Hakurei. Parece ser que me equivoqué, esta cosa no es mi presa. Es la de todas nosotros — Yukari comenzó a reírse ligeramente, impresionada por lo bien que había manejado Hoshiko la situación, estaba comenzando a entender porque su otro yo le había enseñado a utilizar su poder — Reimu, cariño. ¿Te preguntabas que es lo que era, cierto?

— ¿Huh? — Reimu observó a Yukari, confundida — Uhm… Si, ¿ya lo recordaste?

— ¡Pero claro! Reimu, amor mío… ¡Esto de aquí es un monstruo! ¡Un Youkai inmortal descarriado que solo piensa en lastimar a los seres humanos! ¡Será mejor que utilices tus queridas barreras para atrapar su espíritu! ¡No podemos permitir que la persona detrás del ataque a la villa humana vague libremente a través de Gensokyo!

— ¿Yukari… Hablas en serio? — Marisa observó anonada el repentino cambio de actitud de Yukari. Ella no era la chica más inteligente de todas, pero nada de esto le parecía algo que la Gran Youkai de Gensokyo diría — Eso no sonó para nada convin–

— ¡Humpf! ¡Ya lo sabía! — Keine interrumpió el análisis de Marisa con un fuerte grito lleno de ira — Es exactamente como dije desde un principio, ¡Es imposible que la debilucha de la aldea hubiera planeado todo por sí misma!

— ¡¿Tú también Keine?! ¡Es obvio que eso es una mentira del tamaño de una casa! ¡Reimu! ¡¿Tu piensas lo mismo cierto?! — Insistió Marisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás llamándome mentirosa? — Yukari observó a Marisa con una enorme sed de sangre en sus ojos — Ahora que lo pienso… No he cenado nada esta noche — Y entonces se relamió los labios en una grave amenaza.

— Oi. Vieja cabeza hueca — Contestó Marisa, irritada — No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero no hables como si pudieras amenazarme. Si lo que quieres es luchar entonces luchemos, solo aguanta hasta que terminemos con tó este lío y te presentaré un bello rayo multicolor bien chulo con el cual podrás alimentarte todo lo que quieras. Será tan delicioso que no podrás volver a comer otra cosa luego de que termine contigo — Marisa sonrió llena de confianza.

— Fufufu, parece que la niña malcriada necesita aprender modales — Yukari sonrió mientras abría un par de portales a su alrededor, lista para comenzar la lucha ahí y ahora.

— ¡Aaaaargh! ¡¿Quieren callarse?! — Reimu interrumpió la discusión con un talismán ofuda que pegó en la frente de Marisa — Un solo ataque… ¡UN-SOLO-ATAQUE!… Estás advertida.

— ¡¿Por qué a mí?! — Marisa refunfuñó irritada, tratando de retirar el talismán de su frente.

Ignorando las quejas de Marisa Reimu permaneció en completo silencio durante un par de minutos mientras pensaba en algo.

'… ¿Qué piensa?'

Pensó Hoshiko, preguntándose a sí misma algo que no podía responder.

'Eres un inútil ¿lo sabes?'

— Mmm… No estoy del todo segura — Rompiendo el silencio, Reimu observó en la dirección de Hoshiko — Pero me parece ridículo que un simple contenedor haya ideado todo por su cuenta… Además… No es que me importe quien tenga que morir siempre y cuando alguien se haga responsable por los daños a la aldea — Reimu desenvainó su gran bastón Gohei y apuntó todos y cada uno de sus orbes Ying-Yang en dirección a la chica frente a ella — Marisa, puedes quedarte atrás si no consideras que mi decisión sea acertada. Pero no planeo retroceder.

— . . . — Marisa guardó silencio, decidiendo su próxima acción mientras Keine le ayudaba a quitarse aquel talismán de su frente — Sigo creyendo que aquí algo huele–

****BAAAAAAAM****

Con el estremecedor sonido de una explosión que sacudió la montaña Youkai, las tierras verdes de la pradera vecina se habían convertido en un mar de llamas irreconocible. Hoshiko había disparado una pequeña e inofensiva llama que voló a milímetros del rostro de Marisa y los dedos de Keine, arrastrando consigo el talismán ofuda hacia el centro de la pradera, solo para entonces desintegrar toda forma de vida silvestre en más de cinco kilómetros a la redonda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Con un rostro enojado, Yukari fue la primera en cuestionar las acciones de Hoshiko.

Hoshiko reunió todo su valor e hizo aparecer una llama más en la palma de su mano.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más planean hacerme esperar?"

— H-Hey… ¿Eso no fue el talismán? ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco, Reimu? — Marisa frotó su nariz, aun sorprendida por lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

— A mi no me mires. Solo era papel sin ningún encantamiento, todo es culpa de esta mujer.

"Y siguen hablando como malditos pajarracos… ¡¿También necesito acabar con la montaña Youkai para que me tomen en serio?!"

Hoshiko adoptó el papel de villana para obtener la atención indivisible de las mujeres frente a ella.

'Odio esto… Pero si no lo hago seguirán dudando de Aki'

Aunque no era algo que disfrutase en lo más mínimo.

"He… Hehehehehe… ¿Saben? ¡También puedo acabar con el Templo Hakurei si eso desean! ¡Tengo un disparo bastante limpio desde aquí arriba!"

Hoshiko extendió su brazo en dirección suroeste, en su rostro una sonrisa psicótica amenazaba con acabar las vidas de todos los humanos en solo un segundo.

— No te atreverías… — Yukari murmuró algunas palabras, fulminando a Hoshiko con la mirada

Pero un par de lunáticos ojos color carmesí aparecieron de la nada en el rostro de Hoshiko, estremeciendo los cuerpos de las mujeres frente a ella.

"¿Oh? ¿Eso crees?"

Yukari y las demás chicas levantaron su guardia, podían sentir un poder espiritual esparciéndose a través del aire. Un enorme poder que emanaba del interior de la capucha ensangrentada de la mujer frente a ellas.

"¡Hahahaahahahahah! ¡Eso me gusta más!"

En su otra mano, Hoshiko hizo aparecer un pequeño copo de hielo que helaba el espacio a su alrededor.

— Reimu. Esta mujer puede controlar los elementos del fuego y el hielo, ten mucho cuidado — Yukari decidió resaltar lo obvio, pero guardó los detalles acerca de su capacidad para manipular los límites al igual que ella.

"¡Solo mírense! ¡Son todos tan patéticos!"

— Está comenzando a molestarme — Keine estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Ran, Chen! ¡¿Qué están esperando?! — Yukari llamó a sus familiares, quienes no tardaron en aparecer junto a ella a través de un portal dimensional — Bruja, ¿te quedas o te vas?

— Tienes que quedarte, ¿o acaso piensas abandonar a los humanos luego de algo como eso? — Keine observó a Marisa con desdén.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿irme luego de eso? ¿estás loca? Creo que ya quedó bastante claro que necesitarán toda la ayuda posible — contestó Marisa enojada tras pensar en lo mucho que el fuego de la pradera se parecía a las llamas de su hogar.

Keine asintió orgullosa, y entonces dirigió toda su atención hacia Hoshiko, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando a que alguien diera inicio al combate.

— Tengan cuidado — dijo Reimu. Cargando la punta de su querido Gohei.

Ran Yakumo: -precavida- no tienes que repetirlo (comenzando a invocar un pentagrama a sus pies, cargando su poder mágico en un poderoso hechizo)

— Yo nunca me contengo — Chen adoptó su característica posición de combate felina, lista para atacar.

"¡Cobardes! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y ataquen a la vez! ¡¿Creen que tienen una oportunidad?! ¡Puedo con todas ustedes al mismo tiempo!"

Hoshiko provocó la ira de las mujeres frente a ella, completamente lista para las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Qué gran boca tiene — Reimu concentró toda su atención en el corazón de Hoshiko, planeaba dejarla inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para invocar una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo.

'Si… Esto es lo mejor, dirijan toda su ira hacia mi cuerpo, olvídense de Aki. Ella aun es joven, tiene mucho que aprender, estoy segura que cuando vea el sufrimiento de los aldeanos se arrepentirá de todo lo que hizo'

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESPE–?!

Dos enormes tajos de más de tres metros de altura cortaron todo a su paso en un poderoso y letal proyectil minino.

— ¡Mreow!

Detrás, el ágil y veloz cuerpo de Chen no tardó en continuar su ataque con una serie de cortes y patadas que utilizaba todo su cuerpo.

"¡Es inútil! ¡Eres demasiado lenta!"

— ¡Nyahahaha!

En mitad de sus ataques, Chen embistió a Hoshiko utilizando todo su cuerpo, empujándola un par de metros hacia adelante.

— ¡Bien hecho Chen!

"¡¿…?!"

Cuarenta y ocho llamas azules aparecieron alrededor de Hoshiko, bloqueando toda ruta posible de escape.

Ran Yakumo: -emocionada- ¡Intenta esquivar esto! **[¡Zorro-Tanuki, Laser Youkai!]**

Cuarenta y ocho rayos laser color azul perforaron los huesos Hoshiko, restringiendo su cuerpo. Cualquier movimiento la desmembraría en pedazos con el calor de mil soles.

"¡Kugh…!"

Vomitando sangre, Hoshiko jadeó en busca de aire mientras su cuerpo entero ardía con la carta de hechizo que Ran Yakumo había modificado para no tener aperturas.

— ¡Sufre la ira de todos los humanos! **[¡Purificación Total!]**

Adelantándose al torrente de rayos que desapareció al tiempo de su llegada, Keine Kamishirasawa apuñaló el estomago de Hoshiko con ambos de sus cuernos, levantándola dolorosamente mientras doscientos pequeños proyectiles del tamaño bolas de baseball chocaban una y otra vez contra todo el cuerpo de la mujer de blanco. Destrozando su ropa, dañando su piel y músculos hasta el punto que algunos de sus huesos se habían vuelto visibles.

"Grrrgh…"

Ahogándose en su propia sangre, Hoshiko fue lanzada a gran velocidad hacia la tierra, perdiendo lentamente su consciencia mientras la sangre que le quedaba subía a su cabeza con la fuerza de la gravedad.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? La diversión no ha terminado

****PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

Pero el aterrador sonido del claxon de un viejo tren despertó a Hoshiko.

"¡KAGH!"

Y la sensación de sus huesos haciéndose pedazos mientras era impulsada con fuerza cientos de metros en el aire le había recordado lo hábil que era Yukari para atraer objetos del exterior cuando menos lo necesitaba.

****FIIIIUUUUM****

Uno, tras otro. La gran Youkai Yukari Yakumo invocó más y más trenes a través de sus portales, golpeando a Hoshiko con tumbas de metal que se movían a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora en mitad del cielo y desaparecían a través de un segundo portal, cada vez que parecía que Hoshiko iba a caer Yukari invocaba un tren en vertical para levantarla algunos cientos de metros más en el aire, cuando Hoshiko parecía acostumbrarse al dolor Yukari invocaba dos trenes a la vez para hacerlos chocar entre sí y despedazar sus huesos.

****PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

Cada vez que parecía que todo había terminado, que Hoshiko finalmente podría morir o perder el conocimiento… El ensordecedor sonido de un claxon le impedía descansar en paz.

— ¿Quién sigue?

Yukari invocó una serie de trenes que lentamente elevaron a Hoshiko hasta la exosfera.

"¡IIIIIIGH!"

Adolorida, Hoshiko sostuvo su cuello, luchando por aire… Pero incapaz de respirar.

"G…gh…"

Y entonces comenzó a caer, perdiendo el conocimiento mientras fragmentos de hielo se formaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

— Uhm~ Tienes trece segundos, buena suerte — Yukari guiñó un ojo a Marisa, esperando con ansias el espectáculo que estaba por suceder.

Marisa se puso de pie encima de su escoba.

Once.

Y respiró suavemente, relajando sus músculos.

Ocho.

Entonces, tomando su pequeño horno hexagonal, apuntó hacia los cielos.

Cinco.

Esperando hasta que Hoshiko finalmente apareciera en su campo de visión.

Dos.

Y entrase en la Barrera Hakurei.

Cero.

— … **[Final Spark]**

****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM****

Un rayo arcoíris de más de cuarenta metros de diámetro inundó los cielos. Arrancando los árboles de los alrededores, apagando las llamas del incendio que Hoshiko había provocado… Y desintegrando por completo el cadáver de la mujer que había decidido ser su enemiga.

.

**[01:10 AM]**

.

****Sssshhzz****

Todas las chicas permanecieron en silencio, impresionadas ante el poder que Marisa Kirisame era capaz de mostrar cuando no estaba conteniéndose. Era mucho más peligrosa de lo que esperaban.

— ¡Ngh…! — El cuerpo de Marisa se tambaleó, y la pequeña bruja perdió el conocimiento durante algunos segundos, cayendo de su escoba.

****Thud****

Pero su caída libre fue detenida casi de inmediato por los brazos de una sacerdotisa con cintas en su pecho, descubierto por un pijama gravemente dañado.

— Hey. Marisa… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Reimu con un rostro bastante preocupado.

— Ngh… — Marisa giró su cuello un par de veces, luchando por mantenerse despierta — Ugh… Lo estaré… — Y entonces sonrió, riendo ligeramente — Luego de un buen tazón de ramen jejeje…

— Haaa, si serás idi–

Ran Yakumo: -sorprendida- Chicas, lamento interrumpirlas… Pero… (Ran señaló a un árbol a la distancia)

— Hey… ¿No fue eso demasiado rápido? — preguntó Marisa bastante sorprendida mientras bebía una enorme poción que ocultaba debajo de su falda.

— Es tan rápida como Mokou — afirmó Keine, observando la horripilante masa roja de carne y tejidos que comenzaba a levantarse a la distancia.

— Fufufu… Como esperaba, el Elixir Hourai es demasiado poderoso — Yukari sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecha pero insatisfecha a la vez tras reconocer la fuerza de la poción más poderosa de Eirin Yakagoro.

— ¿Hourai? — Keine observó a Yukari con recelo — ¡Nunca dijiste nada de eso! — Y entonces gritó enfurecida, cansada de como Yukari siempre ocultaba información.

— Ufufu~ ¿No lo hice? — Contestó Yukari, haciendo girar su interesante parasol rosado — ¿Estás segura? Recuerdo haber dicho que era inmortal.

Ran Yakumo: (observando preocupada como Keine Kamishirasawa estaba a punto de atacar a su ama) L-Lady Keine, p-puedo entender su ira, pero hay asuntos más importantes que atender en este momento.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Entiendes su ira? — Yukari sonrió a Ran con amabilidad — Ran, cariño. Jugaremos mucho luego de esto~.

"… Haaaaaah…"

Hoshiko suspiró agotada ante la escena frente a ella.

"Keine y Yukari nunca cambian"

— **[Montaña de la Fe: "¡Virtud del Dios del Viento!"] **  
—** [Gran milagro: "¡Viento Divino de Yasaka!"] **  
—** [Dios de la calamidad: "¡Mishaguji-sama!"] **  
—** [Señal de Cruce: "Carreteras al cielo!] **  
—** [Símbolo del Colmillo: "¡Mordisqueo satisfactorio!"] **  
—** [Fotografía: "¡Paparazzi Recluido!"]**

Pero sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de un centenar de balas de energía, llamas de fuego, torrentes de agua, bombas venenosas, rayos láser, corrientes aéreas y rectángulos invisibles que ralentizaron toda forma de vida en su dominio.

****BOOM****

"¡Cof…! ¡Cof, cof, cof, cof!"

Cubriendo su boca, Hoshiko retrocedió rápidamente fuera de la gran nube venenosa que había nacido como el fruto de la combinación de un ataque sorpresa fallido gracias a la terrible sinergia de los ataques de sus enemigos.

"Esta es la segunda vez que no me adviertes nada acerca de esto…"

Hoshiko observó ligeramente mareada como el pequeño grupo del templo Moriya había llegado al campo de combate, dos diosas y una sacerdotisa azul y blanco eran seguidas de lo que fácilmente podría ser considerado un ejército de cincuenta Tengus, «Perros Celestiales», Guardianes de la montaña Youkai que eran liderados por dos interesantes chicas y una pequeña fotógrafa que no acostumbraba a salir de casa.

Aya Shameimaru: -animada- ¡Amigos cuervos, denme mucho de lo que escribir esta noche! (Desenfundado una hoja de otoño conocida como Abanico Hauchiwa y su amada cámara fotográfica, Aya Shameimaru lidera a un total de treinta Tengus Cuervo bajo su mando, viste una blusa blanca, un listón negro atado a su pecho, medias negras que cubren por completo las getas debajo de ellas, una falda con estampado otoñal, un pequeño sombrero rojo llamado Tokin encima de su cabeza. Atada a su cintura se encuentra una libreta color rojo en dónde guarda todas sus fotografías y apuntes de los seres de Gensokyo y que utiliza para su periódico. Su cabello es negro rojizo, tiene ojos rojos, y orejas afiladas)

Cuervos: -con fuerza- ¡Si, señora Aya! (levantando las armas, vitoreando, listos para el combate)

Momiji Inubashiri: -resoluta- ¡Lobos blancos, prepárense para el combate! (Desenvainando su gran espadón, levantando su fiel escudo, Momiji lidera un ejército de veinte Tengu Lobo Blanco listos para el combate, viste una larga prenda superior blanca de tela gruesa con mangas separadas a sus hombros pero atadas al resto de su vestuario por una serie de gruesos hilos rojos, su indumentaria superior se divide en dos piezas que cubren su amplio pecho y se mantienen en posición gracias a la presión ejercida por un fuerte cinturón café confeccionado con bambú atado a su cintura por cordeles negros, debajo del cinturón un largo pedazo de tela blanca con detalles negros cae con peso y firmeza, protegiendo su intimidad y actuando como centro de dos faldas color café con detalles de llamas rojizas atadas a los costados de su cintura. Usa largas medias color blanco, y getas color rojo y negro. Momiji cuenta con dos grandes y peludas orejas de lobo sobre su cabeza, largos colmillos en el interior de su boca, una larga y suave cola de lobo blanca a su espalda y ojos rojizos. Encima de su cabeza un pequeño sombrero Tokin rojo descansa orgulloso, su escudo atado a su brazo se encuentra adornado con la impresión de una hoja de un Abanico Hauchiwa) ¡Awooooooooooooooo!

Lobos Blancos: -a todo pulmón- ¡Awoooooooo! (Golpeando sus espadas contra sus escudos, intimidando a sus enemigos)

Hatate Himekaidou: -envidiosa- Urrgh… Qué ruidosos… ¡¿Por qué Tenma siempre tiene que dejarles el mando de todo?! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer un trabajo igual o mejor que el de ellas! (Hatate apunta a Hoshiko con la cámara de su teléfono celular, lista para restringir sus movimientos. Su indumentaria consiste de una gruesa blusa color fucsia claro, una falda con estampado a cuadros rosa y negro. Largas, delgadas pantimedias color naranja que protegen sus piernas, un juego de botas negras que cubren hasta sus rodillas. Getas rosas atadas con una larga y gruesa tira de cuero color rosa debajo de su calzado. Un Tokin color rosa en su cabeza y una elegante corbata color negro atada a su cuello. Su largo cabello castaño está atado en dos largas coletas a los costados de su cabeza por cintas color rosa)

— Vaya, vaya. Parece que nuestro ataque sorpresa falló. ¿Qué haremos ahora Kanako? — dijo una pequeña mujer. Su cabello dorado ondeaba con el viento, brillando junto a sus pupilas doradas al entrar en contacto con los rayos lunares, sobre su pequeña cabeza descansaba un gran sombrero de ala ancha color amarillo con dos ojos de rana prácticamente vivos mirando los alrededores, su largo vestido purpura se extendía hasta sus rodillas y también funcionaba como falda gracias a un pequeño doblez en su cintura que daba la apariencia de un cinturón, su cuerpo era delgado, pequeño, como el de una niña, contaba con el estampado de una gran rana meditando sobre su seno derecho, su falda mostraba el estampado de un pequeño grupo de tres ranas luchando entre sí con lenguas bien estiradas, y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por dos largas mangas color blanco que no dejaban ver nada debajo. Medias blancas cubrían sus piernas por debajo de sus rodillas, y un pequeño par de zapatos de estudiante color negros protegían las palmas de sus pies.

— Huhuhu~ Es una lástima… Aun con su gran inteligencia, los Tengu no pudieron evitar arruinarlo todo. Haaah~ Supongo que tendremos que seguir con esto como lo planeamos desde un principio. Suwako, Sanae, espero que estén listas, no me decepcionen. Muéstrenle a esa niña lo que un templo de verdad puede hacer — contestó una mujer de apariencia noble observando a Reimu Hakurei. Con una estatura por arriba del promedio ella se sentó en mitad del aire, cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo altivamente mientras su corto cabello púrpura ondeaba con un viento invisible — Ah. Y no se olviden de ella. Esa mujer ha dañado mi montaña, no quiero que muestren piedad — Kanako Yasaka, la diosa del viento y la lluvia, ama de Suwako Moriya y actual líder del Templo Moriya observó con ojos penetrantes a Hoshiko.

"Kanako…"

El nostálgico corazón de Hoshiko latió con resentimiento y tristeza a la vez. Su relación con Kanako y Suwako, Diosas del Templo Moriya, no había sido la mejor y prefería evitarlas siempre que le fuera posible, no tenía ninguna enemistad con ellas, pero los caprichos de Kanako simplemente eran demasiado difíciles de satisfacer, y aunque Suwako era una mujer amigable y comprensible, siempre tenía que obedecer las órdenes de su ama, lo cual dificultaba mucho progresar su relación.

"Vieja celosa… ¡Kanako, por favor! ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo! ¡¿Podrías mantenerte al margen?!"

Kanako Yasaka portaba un juego de dos ropas, una blusa blanca de mangas largas en forma de campana atadas a sus muñecas con cuerdas de cáñamo, y una blusa carmesí de mangas cortas y apariencia suave encima de ésta. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por una gran y larga falda color rojo vino que cubría hasta debajo de sus rodillas y cuyo extremo inferior estaba adornado en un estampado irregular de flores transparentes color blanco, su calzado estaba compuesto de sandalias confeccionadas a partir de cuerdas de diversos grosores, a su espalda, atada a su cintura, una gran cuerda circular Shimenawa dejaba caer una serie de serpentinas Shide color blanco. Y finalmente, en su pecho, atado a un pequeño collar hecho con cuerdas Shimenawa en su cuello, podía encontrarse un espejo circular con los cuatro puntos cardinales señalados a través de firmes picas de hierro negro pulido.

— ¿Mmm~?

Llevando una mano a su barbilla, Kanako observó de pies a cabeza a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, tratando de reconocerla entre la nube tóxica que las separaba.

"… Señora Kanako, ¿conoce a esta mujer?"

Una joven chica de cabello verde interrumpió los pensamientos de Kanako con su melodiosa voz.

— Mmm… — Kanako titubeó algunos segundos, pensando con detenimiento sus siguientes palabras — No, para nada. Sanae, siéntete libre de exorcizarla, y asegúrate de cobrar la recompensa cuando termines.

"Si, ¡Kanako-sama!"

Sanae Kochiya, creadora de milagros, forastera y actual sacerdotisa del Templo Moriya levantó una pequeña varita Gohei sin serpentinas de papel, pero con dos amuletos ofuda presionados en la punta. En ellos estaban escritos los más poderosos encantamientos anti-espíritus de la familia Moriya, elementos perfectos para la eliminación de amenazas Youkai.

"¡Haiaaaa!"

Su uniforme de sacerdotisa blanco y azul giró con elegancia junto a su cuerpo, ejecutando un ataque divino sobre la cabeza de Hoshiko al mismo tiempo que los broches de rana y serpiente en su cabeza destellaban con la luz de su poder espiritual.

"…"

Hoshiko estuvo a punto de esquivar el enorme rayo de luz que comenzó a generarse a sus pies.

****ZAP****

Pero la velocidad de conjuración de Sanae había sido más rápida. Y ahora un poderoso pilar de energía divina estaba destrozando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

— Hahahaha, muy buen trabajo Sanae — Kanako felicitó a su sacerdotisa con una sonrisa, realmente feliz de poder ver en persona los frutos de todo su entrenamiento.

"…"

Pero Sanae guardó silencio, observando ferozmente al pilar de luz frente a ella.

****Fssszzz****

"… Lo sabía, no podía ser tan sencillo"

Cuando el pilar finalmente había desaparecido, en medio yacía Hoshiko completamente ilesa. Agotada tras tener que incrementar el poder de regeneración de todo su cuerpo para no morir chamuscada por aquel exorcismo.

"Haa… Haa… Haa…"

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!"

"… Gulp… Haaa… ¿De qué hablas…? Yo… ¡No hice nada!"

Hoshiko cayó sentada sobre una de las ramas de un árbol.  
Sintiendo como sus piernas ya no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo.

"¡Mentirosa! ¡Ningún Youkai podría soportar mis encantamientos!... ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡¿Hiciste trampa, verdad?! ¡Kanako-sama, ¡Lady Suwako! ¡Esta chica es un cheater!"

Incapaz de notar el peligro frente a ella, la siempre alegre Sanae hizo un pequeño berrinche mientras batía sus brazos con fuerza, los Tengu y el grupo de chicas del templo Hakurei observaron algo avergonzadas su comportamiento.

— ¡HEY, TÚ! ¡Serpiente gorda! ¡¿Qué tal si te largas y le dejas el trabajo a los profesionales?! — gritó Reimu mientras observaba a su rival Sanae Kochiya haciendo el ridículo.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!"

Sanae observó enojada a la sacerdotisa en pijamas, no apreciaba aquel comentario tan grosero sobre sus proporciones.

— ¡Me escuchaste claramente! ¡¿O acaso–?!

Ran Yakumo: -enojada- ¡YA DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO! ¡¿No pueden entender lo peli–?!

— Ran — Yukari interrumpió las palabras de su familiar.

Ran Yakumo: -confundida- ¿Lady… Yukari?

Yukari guiñó un ojo y levanto la voz luego de tapar la boca de Reimu con sus manos.

— ¡¿MFGH?! ¡¿MMFFF?!

— ¡¿Tu nombre es Hoshiko, cierto?!

Yukari observó a Hoshiko a los ojos, demandando su atención mientras jugueteaba con la sacerdotisa a su lado.

'¿Qué está planeando…?'

Hoshiko preguntó a sí misma algo que–

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yukari?!"

Con desconfianza, Hoshiko observó todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus enemigos. Era difícil mantener a todos a raya cuando más de cincuenta personas estaban detrás de su cabeza, pero podía arreglárselas fácilmente gracias una de las habilidades heredadas por una mujer celestial que había encontrado en el pasado.

— No puedo evitar notar como es que has estado tratando de alejarnos de esta chica todo este tiempo, ¿es ella tan importante para ti? — dijo Yukari. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras acercaba su mano a la barrera levantada alrededor del cuerpo de Aki.

— ¡PUAAAAF! … Haa… Haa… Ahora que lo mencionas…

Reimu observó a la chica dentro de su barrera luego de escuchar las palabras de Yukari.

— Reimu, querida. Creo que tienes en tu poder algo mucho más valioso de lo que puedes imaginar.

Hoshiko observó confundida a Yukari. No podía entender los planes de aquella chica.

"¡¿Qué insinúas?!"

Temiendo lo peor, Hoshiko gritó enojada en busca de una respuesta. Si Yukari la había traicionado entonces…

— ¿Mmm? — Yukari sonrió con amabilidad, demostrando a Hoshiko que no tenía ninguna intención de romper su parte del trato y que podía confiar en ella — ¡En realidad es bastante sencillo! ¡Entrégate sin luchar y no tocaremos a esta mujer!

"¡¿…?!"

Sorprendida, Hoshiko parpadeó confundida un par de veces… Y entonces sonrió aliviada luego de finalmente comprender los planes de Yukari

'… Yukari…'

El análisis de la más grande de los Youkai, Yukari Yakumo estaba en lo correcto… Si la amenaza de Gensokyo se entregaba pacíficamente, entonces no habría necesidad de luchar o causar más destrucción en los alrededores.

— ¿Oooh~? ¿Entonces esa chica es valiosa? Excelente, hace todo más sencillo.

****Feeeeeewww****

Un fuerte vendaval hizo volar la barrera espiritual de Aki hasta los brazos de Kanako.

— Bien, ¿qué tal si comenzamos con las negociaciones? ¡Todos los bienes por la resolución de este incidente serán del Templo Moriya! ¡Si alguien se opone esta mujer sufrirá las consecuencias!

Yukari observó a Kanako con los ojos de un asesino.

— Kanako, linda. ¿Qué tal si dejas de jugar con cosas que no puedes comprender? Todos somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? No hay necesidad de intentar robarte el crédito.

Yukari observó a la diosa del Templo Moriya con disgusto, no podía aceptar que las cosas terminaran así.

— ¿Equipo? — Kanako comenzó a reír en voz baja — Hahahahahahahahaha… ¡¿La gran Yukari Yakumo haciendo equipo con alguien?! — Y entonces comenzó a golpear su pierna en un ataque de risa — ¡Hahahahaha! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yukari fue eliminada por completo durante unos instantes ante aquella falta de respeto de uno de los Dioses de Gensokyo.

— Hahaha~ — rio Yukari entre dientes. Forzando su mejor sonrisa — Lo sé, ¿es raro, cierto? Pero sucede de vez en cuando.

****FUUIZWUI****

Y con el extraño sonido de un portal, Yukari Yakumo apareció junto a Kanako, arrebatándole el cuerpo de Aki y regresando junto a la sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei y sus amigos.

— Esta es una de esas extrañas ocasiones, así que quédate quieta y disfruta del premio una vez que todo termine.

****FWEEEEW****

Una gran ventisca sopló en mitad de la montaña Youkai mientras feroces nubes de lluvia se reunían sobre las inmediaciones.

— Si lo que dices es cierto entonces no debería de importar quien realice el trato. ¿Cierto? — Kanako estiró su brazo, con un rostro completamente serio — Entrégamela.

— ¿Y si me opongo? — Yukari abrió una serie de portales alrededor del equipo Hakurei, lista para comenzar a luchar por el derecho de mantener a Aki.

— Entonces me desharé de la mercancía.

****CRACK****

Una pequeña grieta apareció alrededor de la barrera de Aki.

— ¡¿ . . . ?! — Yukari observó impresionada como Kanako se las había arreglado para destruir la protección de la sacerdotisa Hakurei.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Reimu se acercó rápidamente hacia su amada barrera, observando los daños causados y reparándola según la inspeccionaba — El daño es pequeño… Pero…

— ¿No habías dicho que ni siquiera Yukari podía romperla? — preguntó Marisa. Con un tono preocupado al ver como Reimu les había mentido.

— ¿Qué significa esto, sacerdotisa? — añadió Keine. Sorprendida y preocupada de igual manera.

— Dejen de mirarme así. Siempre y cuando me mantenga cerca debería de poder re–

****¡GRASSH!****

Pero el sonido de un fuerte y poderoso rayo que aterrizó sobre la barrera de Aki interrumpió a Reimu y la forzó a retroceder.

— ¿Realmente crees que te permitiré hacer eso? — Preguntó Kanako. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras demostraba el potencial de su poder.

Hoshiko permaneció inmóvil. Mirando al cielo mientras la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

— ¡No seas irrazonable! — gritó Reimu, furiosa con Kanako luego de que aquel rayo casi le cayera encima.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? — Preguntó Suwako, la Diosa asistente de otra Diosa, bastante preocupada de las relaciones entre el Templo Moriya y el Templo Hakurei — Tal vez sea mejor que–

****FWUUUUW****

"… Sigan hablando de esa pequeña como si fuera un simple objeto y lo pagarán muy caro"

La temperatura del lugar bajó súbitamente cuando un poderoso viento gélido se apoderó del campo de batalla.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Quién te dio permiso de opinar algo al respecto? — dijo Kanako, observando a Hoshiko con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro — ¿Piensas que puedes interponerte a mí y todos estos Tengu?

"¿Todos estos Tengu?"

Hoshiko observó a Aya, Momiji y Hatate con los ojos de una asesina.

"¿Y bien? ¿La ayudarán?"

Aya Shameimaru: -ligeramente preocupada- S-Señora Kanako. Es usted tan graciosa, pero creo que está bastante claro que nosotros los Tengu somos seres orgullosos que jamás la ayudaríamos con un plan tan sucio. ¿No es así Momiji? (Negando con su cabeza desesperadamente, sintiendo como la temperatura del lugar congelaba sus alas)

Momiji Inubashiri: -algo confundida- ¿Hmm? ¿No podemos? Si las vencemos entonces tendremos una recompensa mucho más grande ¿cierto? (Observando como Aya se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano, completamente inconsciente de sus intenciones)

Hatate Himekaidou: -altanera- Hahahaha, ¿qué te sucede Aya? ¿esta mocosa te está haciendo perder las plumas? Si no te sientes bien siempre puedes darme el control de nuestros hermanos y regresar a casa. Será un placer reportar a Tenma como huiste con un ala entre las piernas (Sonriendo)

****CRACK, CRACK… CRACK…****

Enormes grietas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo.

Aya Shameimaru: -atónita- ¿Qué está…?

— . . . — Yukari observó horrorizada la escena frente a ella, comprendiendo de inmediato lo ridículo que era menospreciar a la chica que Hoshiko estaba intentando proteger — ¿Acaso planeas destruir Gensokyo…?

Ran Yakumo: -preocupada- ¿Lady… Yukari? (observando el rostro de su ama)

— ¿Ran? — la pequeña Chen observó cómo su ama se acercaba a Yukari.

Ran Yakumo: -preocupada- Lady Yukari. ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué se ve tan pá–?

— ¡Kanako será mejor que dejes de subestimar a esta mujer! ¡Reimu, Marisa, Keine, todos…! ¡Será mejor que sigan mi plan si quieren vivir!

Los gritos asustados de Yukari atrajeron la atención de todos.

— ¿Yu… Yukari?

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Youkai?

— Anciana… ¿Te sientes bien?

Los miembros del grupo Hakurei observaron a Yukari sorprendidos… Incluso preocupados…. Yukari Yakumo, la más poderosa Youkai… El ser más molesto de todo Gensokyo, cuyo orgullo y poder eran tan grandes como para nunca ser derrotada y destruir a todos los humanos en un parpadeo estaba…. ¿Asustada?

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loca, de qué estás–?!

— ¡Silencio!

Interrumpiendo a Keine, Yukari la observó con severidad.

— Keine Kamishirasawa, deja de actuar como una idiota y mira sobre tu cabeza… ¡Esta mujer casi destruye la barrera Hakurei!

'…'

— ¿H-Huh? ¿Ella qué? — preguntó Marisa, observando el cielo, pero sin poder ver nada extraño.

— ¿Bromeas?

Keine y Kanako observaron los cielos a la vez, encontrándose con una serie de esquirlas invisibles que mostraban con claridad cómo es que la protección alrededor de Gensokyo había sido fragmentada en pedazos.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó Keine en un susurro. incapaz de creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

— . . . — Kanako guardó silencio, considerando seriamente las acciones que había realizado hasta ahora. Incluso para un Dios proveniente del exterior como ella la destrucción de la barrera de Gensokyo era algo… Problemático.

"¡Así es! ¡Destruí la barrera, y los próximos serán todos los seres vivos de Gensokyo si intentan dañar a mis subordinados!"

Hoshiko levantó su voz con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de abrumar el espíritu de batalla de todos sus enemigos. Todo este tiempo se había estado conteniendo, soportando el dolor de todos los ataques que amenazaban su vida y tratando de no liberar una sola pizca de su energía espiritual… Pero estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Hatate Himekaidou: -burlona- Há, solo son amenazas vacías. Yo no veo nada mal con la barrera, y es imposible qué alguien como tú pueda acabar con la vida de todos. Deja de presumir, es obvio que estás mintiendo (acomodando su cabello).

Hatate comenzó a reírse de Hoshiko mientras Reimu, Marisa y Sanae miraban al cielo extremadamente confundidas. Ninguna de ellas podía ver nada extraño en el cielo.

— Maldita mocosa… — Yukari observó a Hatate completamente furiosa — Ran, Chen… No se atrevan a atacar — y entonces dirigió su atención a sus shikigamis, quienes obedecieron y se colocaron a su espalda, en espera de nuevas órdenes.

— Reimu, Marisa. Hagan lo que diga Yukari — Keine cruzó sus brazos y confirmó los temores de Yukari. Impulsando a ambas de aquellos humanos a tranquilizarse y abandonar todo espíritu de lucha temporalmente.

— Sanae, Suwako. Retrocedan — Kanako finalmente cedió luego de debatir consigo mismo durante algunos segundos. No estaba satisfecha con aquel resultado, pero no podía arriesgar la seguridad de su nuevo hogar por un simple capricho.

— ¡Lo lamento Hatate, pero estás sola! — Yukari sonrió satisfecha cuando notó que los únicos sin haberse rendido eran aquel grupo de cincuenta Tengus.

Aya Shameimaru: -acorralada- Hatate, Momiji (Observando a sus compañeras, lista para rendirse)

Momiji Inubashiri: -Dubitativa- . . . (Observando al cielo, tratando de ver lo que sea que Kanako y Yukari veían) Uhh…

Hatate Himekaidou: -altanera- ¿Lo ven? Solo miren su rostro, sabe que mis palabras son ciertas. ¡Tengus, olvídense de la cadena de mando y escuchen mis órdenes a partir de ahora! ¡Aya y Momiji no tienen lo necesario para ser sus líderes, y es por eso que yo Hatate Himekaidou seré la persona a cargo de esta operación!

Aya Shameimaru: -sorprendida- ¡¿Hatate, de qué estás hablando?!

Hatate Himekaidou: -alegre- De cómo ustedes dos no son aptas para ser líderes.

Momiji Inubashiri: -enojada- Lord Tenma nos dio este trabajo, ¿insinúas que se equivocó? (apuntando su espadón hacia Hatate)

Hatate Himekaidou: -alegre- Lord Tenma está enfermo y cansado, lo siento si les parezco grosera, pero es obvio que también puede equivocarse en la elección de sus subordinados, además, nuestro objetivo es castigar a la persona que amenaza el bienestar de la montaña youkai ¿no es así?, sin excepciones. Es por eso que a partir de ahora me proclamo a mí misma como la líder. Llevaré a cabo las ordenes de Lord Tenma satisfactoriamente, si tienen alguna queja siéntanse libres de reportarlas.

Aya Shameimaru: ¡¿Hatate?!

Hatate Himekaidou: (Sacando su lengua a Aya) -Con fuerza- ¡Bien, mi bello ejército Tengu! ¡Ya me han oído! ¡Lord Tenma quiere la cabeza de esta anciana! ¡¿Quién va a negarse a la voluntad de Lord Tenma?! (Levantando sus brazos, inspirando a la multitud)

Sin decir ninguna palabra, uno a uno de los Tengu detrás de Momiji y Aya comenzaron a levantar sus espadas en señal de aprobación. Habían reconocido a su nueva líder, y estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo la voluntad de su jefe supremo.

Tengu1: -ansioso- ¡Si es lo que Lord Tenma desea, mi espada es tuya!  
Tengu2: ¡Hatate, tengo altas expectativas, no nos decepciones! ¡Wooooooooooah!  
Tengu3: No pensé que una oficinista como tú tuviera lo necesario en el campo de batalla ¡Me impresionas Hatate!  
Tengu4: ¡Ha-ta-te!  
Tengu5: ¡Ha-ta-te!  
Tengu6, Tengu7, Tengu8, Tengu9, Tengu10, Tengu11, Tengu12, Tengu13, Tengu14, Tengu15, Tengu16, Tengu17, Tengu18, Tengu19, Tengu20, Tengu21, Tengu22, Tengu23, Tengu24, Tengu25, Tengu26, Tengu27, Tengu28, Tengu29: ¡HA-TA-TE! ¡HA-TA-TE! ¡WOAAAAAAAH!

'¡Ngh… Mi cabeza! … ¡Hay demasiados…! ¡Por favor, deténganse!'

Hoshiko sostuvo su cabeza.

Tengu1,2,3,4, ,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,3,31enguTenguTenguTenguTguTeuTenguenuTeguTengTngunTenTengTengu Tengu30,332, 34,35,TenguTenguTengu30,31,35,TenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTguTeuTengueTengTenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTenguTguTeuTenguenuTeguTengTengunTenTengTengu: ¡HA-TA-TE! ¡HA-TATE!

"¡Por favor, no griten!"

Adolorida. Adolorida. Adolorida. Adolorida.

T: ¡ACABEMOS CON ELLA!  
Tng: ¡SI, HAY QUE DESTRUIRLA!  
1111111111: ¡LOS MONSTRUOS NO MERECEN VIVIR!  
¿Tengu?: ¡HA-TA-TE! ¡HA-TATE!  
?: ¡HA-TA-TE! ¡HATATE! ¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE! ¡HA-TA-TE! ¡HATATE! ¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE! ¡HA-TA-TE! ¡HATATE! ¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE! ¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!¡**HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE!¡HA-TATE!¡HATATE!¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE! ¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEE**EEEE!_! ¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!¡__HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE__!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATA_**TE**_!¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE_!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!HATATE! ¡_**HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!EEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!¡HAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEEHATATE**_!¡HATATE!¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!¡HAAAAATTAAAAATEEEEEEEE!¡HA-TATE!¡HATATE!¡**AAAAATTAAAAEEEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE¡HAAAATAAAAATEEEEE!¡HA-TATE!¡HATTE!HAAATEEEE**E!¡A-TA-TE!¡HATAT!¡HAAAAATTAAAATEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE!¡HA-TATE!¡HATAT¡HAAAATTAAAAATEEEE!¡HA-TA-TE!¡HATATE! ¡HAAAATTAAAAEEEEEEEE!

'Bas… Ta…'

Oi, oi… Esto es malo ¿no?

GGGggGGG: «¡MATADLA!»

Nunca había visto algo como esto…

_**R: **_«_**¡N0 l dejn ir, atrappppen al moNstTTruo que amza Gensyo! ¡Noempermue siga con va!**_»

"Lady Sako, Kanko-sama… ¿Qué - pasando? ¿Por actúan as

_**Ya: **_«_**¡N escuchn spalabras, todlmentira! ¡enkyo no e cambiar! ¡Snos deruirá a todos!**_

Momiji I: ¡Lobos Bls! ¡Tranilícense! ¡Es a orden!

**Asesina**

"Ha… Hahahahah"

**Acéptalo**

"¿Aceptarlo?"

**Tu padre te ayudó. ¿Y todo para qué?**

¿Para qué?

**No puedes hacerlo**

No puedo hacerlo

**No puedes hacerlo**

No puedo hacerlo

No puedes hacerlo

**No puedes hacerlo**

No puedo hacerlo

**No puedo hacerlo**

**Se acabó eso de ser una buena persona**

**¿Gensokyo quiere traicionarme una vez más?**

"Heheh… ¡Haaahahahahahahahahaha!"

**¿Gensokyo quiere hacerme daño otra vez?**

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA"

**¿A MI?**

Aya: ¿Qué está pasando?

**No pienso permitirlo.**

Momiji: ¿Qué es toda esta fuerza?

Reimu: ¿Qué es toda esa energía espiritual?

**Si Gensokyo quiere lastimarme.**

Marisa: Ningún Dios que conozca tiene un aura tan oscura…

**Si Gensokyo quiere lastimarnos…**

Keine: Yukari… Será mejor que expliques que está pasando…

Yukari: . . .

**Entonces solo debo acabar con él.**

Ran: Lady Yukari…

Chen: Hiiissssss

Kanako: Suwako, Sanae. Tenemos que huir

Suwako: Hahaha… Me alegra tanto que desees protegernos Kanako, pero…

Keine: ¡Yukari!

****CRACK****

**Con la belleza de los árboles de Sakura, cayeron los pétalos de cristal de lo que alguna vez fue la Barrera Hakurei, Hoshiko. Diosa de todas las cosas, de los forasteros, de la humanidad. Destrozó con perfección la protección santa de Gensokyo.**

Suwako: No parece que tenga intenciones de dejarnos ir…

.

**[01:30 AM]**

.

Sanae: (Volando hacia Reimu) ¿Realmente podemos vencer a esta cosa?

Reimu: ¡N-No me preguntes! ¡En primer lugar todo esto es tu culpa por haberte entrometido!

Sanae: ¡¿Hah?!

**** KSSIRRR, KSSIRRR, KSSIRRR****

**Cuatro mil témpanos de hielo de más de setenta metros de diámetro y doscientos metros de alto comenzaron a caer desde la exósfera a través de todo Gensokyo.**

Yukari: ¿Qué está…?

Marisa: ¡Por arriba!

Reimu: ¡WOAH!

**Matando en el acto a tres cuartos de los Tengu sobre los que habían aterrizado. Causando un desliz de rocas que acabó con más de la mitad de la montaña Youkai, enterrando la mitad del Pueblo Kappa y sus habitantes, destrozando los campos de cultivo de los humanos junto a todas sus cosechas, destrozando un tercio de la Mansión Scarlet y aniquilando los restos de la villa humana… Miles de Youkai, animales, y plantas murieron ante la lluvia helada de Hoshiko… pero las líderes de los Tengu, el grupo del Templo Moriya, del Templo Hakurei y los humanos refugiados en los alrededores del Templo no fueron lesionados gracias a la intervención de Yukari, quien invocó cientos, miles de portales que impidieron la destrucción total de Gensokyo.**

"¿No querían pelear? ¿Por qué se ven tan asustadas?"

Hatate: ¡¿E-Eres tú la responsable de todo esto?!

"Hahahahah… ¿Asustada? ¿Dónde quedó tu valor? ¿Dónde está tu querido ejercito ahora?"

**Hoshiko tomó a Hatate del cuello de su blusa, observándola con una sonrisa psicópata originada dentro de las peores pesadillas de la humanidad.**

"¿Por qué no intentas matarme ahora? Mira, estoy justo frente a ti"

Hatate: Kagh…

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes respirar? Pensé que los Tengu no necesitaban cosas tan mezquinas como el oxígeno"

**Hoshiko levantó el cuerpo de Hatate sobre su hombro, y entonces la lanzó como una pelota de baseball en contra de los restos de la montaña, acabando con su consciencia y dejándola al borde de la muerte.**

Momiji, Aya: ¡Hatate!

**Aya y Momiji observaron a Hoshiko aterrorizadas, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo como esto.**

Aya: ¡B-basta! ¡Ya entendimos, haremos lo que quieras, solo detente!

"… Es demasiado tarde para eso"

Aya: ¡Ngh!

**Hoshiko golpeó el rostro de Aya con la fuerza combinada de todos las Oni que alguna vez la ayudaron. Haciendo el cuerpo de Aya volar sobre uno de los pocos Tengus Lobo Blanco que aún permanecían con vida, aplastándolo entre el cuerpo de Aya y un témpano de hielo que yacía clavado en el suelo. Matándolo en el acto, y permitiendo que su cuerpo funcionara como una almohada que mantuvo a Aya con vida y evitó heridas mayores. Aya cayó inconsciente alrededor de doscientos metros hasta impactar con fuerza en una gran roca, rompiendo una de sus alas.**

Momiji: ¿A-Aya…? ¡Aaaaaya!

"Es inútil"

Momiji: Monstruo… ¡Haaayaaaaa!

**Hoshiko recibió el filoso corte de una espada de más de dos metros de alto con su mano desnuda.**

"Débil… Demasiado débil"

**Y la hizo pedazos.**

Momiji: ¡¿…?!

"Ve a dormir, Momiji"

**El cuerpo de Momiji recibió el impacto de una patada con la fuerza de Hércules, acelerando a gran velocidad hasta aterrizar en su hombro y entonces golpear su cabeza contra el suelo de tierra a algunos metros de Aya Shameimaru. Cayendo inconsciente, y rompiendo su brazo derecho en tres partes iguales.**

"¿Quién quiere ser la siguiente?"

**Con una voz suave, pero amenazante. Hoshiko fulminó con su mirada al grupo del Templo Moriya. Esperando a que alguna de ellas aceptara el duelo como la clase de idiotas llenas de orgullo que eran.**

"¿Kanako, Suwako? ¿O debería de iniciar con Sanae?"

**Hoshiko dirigió su rostro hacia las sacerdotisas Reimu y Sanae, al parecer permanecieron juntas durante sus intentos de esquivar los rascacielos helados que había invocado previamente.**

Sanae: H-Hey. N-Nosotros ya nos rendimos. ¿P-Podrías perdonarnos, por favor?

Reimu: … (Levantando su largo bastón Gohei, lista para luchar)

"Reimu… Ahaha… ¡Hahahahaha!"

**Hoshiko rio con fuerzas, y observando a Reimu pensó en más de mil maneras de acabar con su vida en tan solo un segundo. Había tantas formas de matarla que no podía decidirse.**

?: Si no te molesta, me gustaría ofrecerme como sacrificio.

"¿Qué?"

Confundida. Hoshiko giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz que apareció de la nada, sin aviso, sin notificación.

"…"

Satori: No recuerdo haberte enseñado nada de esto. La Hoshiko que ayudé era una niña humana extremadamente tonta, llorona e inocente. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un monstruo peor que todos nosotros?

"…"

**Hoshiko –**

Satori: ¿Quién fue? ¿Kanako? ¿Reimu? ¿Kaguya? Dilo. Yo me encargaré de su castigo.

"…"

Reimu: ¿Satori? … (observando a Hoshiko) ¡Huye, yo me encargaré de–!

Satori: ¿Huir? ¿Por qué huiría de una de mis mascotas? Ella no lastimaría ni a una mosca.

Sanae: ¿Mas…Cota?

Marisa: ¿Tuya?

Reimu: ¿Eres la ama de este monstruo…? ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Satori?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PENSABAS AL–?!

"¡Basta!"

**Hoshiko observó a Reimu con furia contenida en sus ojos.**

"Reimu, no permitiré que le hables así a Lady Satori"

Reimu: …

"Y tú. Satori… Ya no soy tu mascota, deja de actuar como si aun tuvieras poder sobre mi"

**Hoshiko apuntó a Satori con uno de sus dedos, juzgándola.**

Yukari: …

Keine: ¿Qué demonios está pasando…?

Sanae: D-Déjenme ver si entiendo… ¿Eras la ama de esta mujer? ¿Desde cuándo?

Satori: …

"No hay necesidad de explicar nada más… Ya he tomado mi decisión, destruiré Gensokyo y todo lo que existe dentro. Estoy harta de que las cosas nunca salen como quiero"

Kanako: ¿P-Por qué no simplemente seguimos con el plan de antes? Creo que nadie aquí se negará a escuchar tus ordenes luego esto.

La vieja Diosa interrumpió la conversación de todos con una sugerencia ridícula e inadmisible.

"¿De verdad? No lo había notado, qué amable de tu parte resaltar lo obvio, Kanako"

Ran: ¿L-Lady Yukari?

Yukari: -con dificultades para hablar- Puedo sentirlo… Gensokyo… (tambaleándose)

Ran: Lady… Yukari… (Sosteniendo el cuerpo de Yukari)

Hoshiko observó a la gran Youkai fijamente. Ver a su vieja enemiga de una manera tan lamentable retorcía su corazón como pocas cosas lo hacían.

"Yo…"

Lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir lástima.

"… No pienso detenerme hasta asegurarme de que Aki estará bien. Si no pueden garantizar su seguridad entonces acabaré con todos ustedes aquí y ahora. Encontraré otra manera de cumplir mis objetivos aun si tengo que acabar con sus patéticas vidas, empezando contigo maldita sacerdotisa, hipócrita hija de–"

Satori: Hoshiko.

Hoshiko llevó ambas de sus manos a su rostro. Tratando de tranquilizarse, de no explotar en contra su vieja ama y una de sus mejores amigas.

"Lady Satori… No se ofenda, pero ya no soy una tonta adolescente… Sé lo que hago"

Satori: (llevando una mano a su propia frente) No importa lo mucho que hayas vivido. Sigues siendo una niña, ¿olvidas que puedo leer tus pensamientos y emociones a la perfección, idiota?

Suspirando agotada, Hoshiko miró a las chicas a su alrededor, todas parecían tener la guardia en alto y esperaban al más pequeño de sus movimientos para atacar o retirarse según fuera necesario. Nadie la observaba con simpatía o aceptación, todos la odiaban…

"… Lady Satori… Está equivocada… La chica en la que está pensando ya está muerta… Asesinada por una anciana vestida de rojo y blanco"

Reimu: ¡¿…?!

Sorprendida, Reimu dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. Sin poder entender de lo que Hoshiko estaba hablando.

****Slap****

Satori Komeiji: Imbécil. Sé muy bien que esa chica sigue con vida.

Los ojos de Hoshiko se abrieron ampliamente luego de recibir el impacto de aquella cachetada en su mejilla… Satori… Satori estaba… Seguía convencida de que ella era un humano… No un monstruo, como todos los demás.

"L-Lady Satori, no creo que entienda lo que está–"

Satori Komeiji: -Irritada- Deja de darme largas y acéptalo de una vez (Cruzando sus brazos, extremadamente emocional comparado a su yo usual)

"Yo…"

Kanako Yasaka: Bueno, bueno, si no hay nada más que hacer aquí entonces yo creo que nos vamos. Reimu, Marisa, Yukari, Ran, Chen. Fue un placer hablar con todas ustedes, regresaremos a –

****SSZZZZZ****

**Hoshiko invocó una gran llama infernal color negro en su mano izquierda, y con lo que se había vuelto su característica sonrisa de psicópata ella observó Kanako, disfrutando como la boca de aquella mujer se abría, aterrorizada, al notar el peligroso objeto emanando de su piel.**

Suwako Moriya: H-Hey ¿e-eso no es peligroso?…

Kanako Yasaka: P-Por favor, apunta eso a otro lado ¿quieres? Mi ropa se enciende fácilmente…

Satori Komeiji: Hoshiko…

"Oh vamos, estoy segura de que algo como esto no puede matarle. Como mucho sufrirá un par de quemaduras de segundo grado y agonía eter–"

Satori Komeiji: ¡Hoshiko!

"…"

Satori Komeiji: Baja eso. Ahora.

"… Lady… No. Satori… Es en serio… Ya no soy una adolescente… No tengo porque seguir tus ordenes, compré mi libertad hace mucho tiempo…"

Satori Komeiji: Hoshiko, hablo en serio ¡antes de que lastimes a alguien!

Chen Yakumo: (observando a la piscina de sangre recorriendo el suelo a través de la amalgación de cadáveres de decenas de Tengus aplastados por un pilar de hielo) -murmurando- ¿Y ellos qué son?... ¿Pinturas?

Ran Yakumo: -susurrando- Guarda silencio, Chen… No es el momento… (coloca una mano alrededor de la boca de Chen, acariciando su cabeza con la otra)

Yukari Yakumo: … (Jugando con su parasol luego de haberse recuperado parcialmente de la impresión de lo que sucedió con Gensokyo)

"… Haaaa…"

Apagando la llama en su mano, Hoshiko observó a Satori a los ojos.

"Está bien… Solo quiero confirmarlo…"

Y Entonces sostuvo a Reimu de lo que quedaba del cuello de su pijama, levantándola en el aire sin avisar.

Reimu Hakurei: ¡¿…?! ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de en–!

"Promételo"

Reimu Hakurei: ¡¿Hah?!

"Esa chica de ahí no recibirá castigo alguno por este acontecimiento, podrás castigarla si ocasiona algo en el futuro. Pero no por esto, prométeme que Aki no sufrirá si la dejo sola contigo"

Reimu Hakurei: ¿Luego de todo lo que hiciste…? ¿Por qué habría de prometer algo cómo–?

**Sin soltar a Reimu, Hoshiko reunió todas sus fuerzas y golpeó a la sacerdotisa en el estómago. Obligándole a perder el aire.**

Reimu Hakurei: ¡COF, COF, COF!

"Promételo. O acabaré contigo aquí mismo"

Satori Komeiji: ¡Hoshiko!

Reimu Hakurei: Maldi… COF… COF… Loca… COF…

Satori Komeiji: ¡¿Qué crees que estás…?!

"Está bien. Solo tiene que prometerlo"

Reimu Hakurei: ¡Cof, cof… Cof… Cof…!

Yukari Yakumo: … ¿Está bien si yo me convierto en su guardián?

Yukari no soportaba ver a Reimu sufriendo de esa manera, por lo que comiendo su propio orgullo se ofreció a proteger a la subordinada de Hoshiko.

"¿Por qué te ofrecerías a–?"

Yukari Yakumo: Si no lo hago, estoy segura de que realmente vas a matarla.

"…"

Hoshiko guardó silencio algunos segundos. Pensando en todas sus opciones, en las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir si aceptaba, o si se negaba.

"No"

Su respuesta fue corta… Concisa, inamovible.

Yukari Yakumo: …

"¿Estás lista para aceptar mis condiciones, Reimu?"

Reimu jadeó con el ojo izquierdo ligeramente cerrado, aun podía sentir oleadas de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo ante el golpe de advertencia que Hoshiko le había obsequiado.

"… No voy a…"

****DAAAAMN****

El fuerte impacto del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa con lo que aún quedaba de la montaña Youkai pudo escucharse claramente a través del silencio de la noche. La velocidad con la que impactó la piedra había roto el sonido y una infinidad de arboles a su paso.

Reimu Hakurei: KAAAAGH…

"Debiste de haber aceptado… Ahora perderás más que un par de huesos"

Sanae Kochiya: ¡Por favor detente! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Si lo que necesitas es la promesa de una sacerdotisa yo me aseguraré de que–!

"¡ESO NO BASTA!"

Sanae retrocedió al escuchar el grito lleno de odio de la mujer frente a ella.

"Sanae. Eres una buena chica… Amable, dedicada, servicial. Algún día esas cualidades te llevarán a tener un espléndido templo con miles de devotos… Pero esto es algo personal. No te entrometas por favor"

Sanae Kochiya: …

Suwako Moriya: Sanae, retrocede ahora mismo.

Satori Komeiji: Hoshiko. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

"Lady Satori, ella tiene que aprender lo que significa ser pisoteada… Lo que significa estar al borde la muerte… Si no lo hace… Solo se convertirá en la misma bastarda que acabó con mis pequeñas"

Satori Komeiji: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de–?

**Ignorando las palabras de su maestra, Hoshiko se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Reimu, la sacerdotisa había caido inconsciente en un gran agujero de más de seis metros de profundidad ocasionado durante su impacto con la montaña.**

"¿Inconsciente? ¿Tras un solo golpe? El dolor que le hiciste sentir a Aki… La manera en la que demacraste su cuerpo aun después de su muerte fue algo mucho peor que esto, no tienes el derecho de caer inconsciente. Despierta ahora mismo"

**Utilizando una combinación de los poderes de curación de la genio alquimista Eirin Yakagoro y la manipulación de ondas de Reisen Udongein Inaba, Hoshiko obligó a Reimu a recuperar la consciencia, curando sus heridas durante el proceso y preparándola para una dosis más de un tipo diferente de medicina.**

Reimu Hakurei: ¿Qué es lo que…?

"Promételo"

Reimu Hakurei: Tú… Monstruo, aléjate de inmediato. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás–?

****CRIEK****

La piedra a los alrededores de Reimu se sacudió con fuerza ante el impacto de un puño que atravesó el estómago de la pequeña sacerdotisa.

Reimu Hakurei: ¡KGHFG!

Vomitando sangre, Reimu pudo sentir como su páncreas, estómago y riñón habían explotado en pedazos.

"¡Promételo!"

Reimu Hakurei: G…G.H…HH…

Llevando su puño a la altura de su mejilla, Hoshiko curó todas y cada de las heridas de Reimu, esperando su siguiente respuesta.

Reimu Hakurei: ¿Por… Qué…?

****POP****

Reimu Hakurei: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El interior de la montaña y las ropas de aquella mujer fueron manchados con el fuerte color de un visceral rojo carmesí. La presión del aire que ella había ejercido en el interior del cuerpo de Reimu habían expulsado ambos de sus ojos fuera de las corneas que los sostenían.

"Promételo…"

Pero no tardaron en regresar a su lugar… Una vez que la asesina Hoshiko volvió a hacer uso de su poder.

"Promete que jamás volverás a lastimarla"

Reimu Hakurei: No… Voy a…

****¡CRAACK!****

.

.

.

.

**[06:10 AM]**

.

Con la salida del sol, yacía una montaña hecha pedazos rodeada de mujeres con ojos cansados o aterrorizados.

Los gritos de dolor de Reimu Hakurei habían comenzado ni bien pasados cinco minutos del inicio de su castigo, y no habían parado hasta ahora, cuatro horas, y cuarenta minutos después.

Marisa Kirisame abrazaba sus piernas, impotente, sintiendo el peso de su falta de poder al ser incapaz de ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas.

Keine Kamishirasawa permaneció sentada junto a Marisa, los cuernos sobre su cabeza habían desaparecido alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, y su viejo vestido verde era ahora de un color azul rey, encima de su cabeza ahora descansaba un pequeño sombrero parecido a un edificio con una cinta roja atada a la punta y jeroglíficos escritos a los costados.

Yukari Yakumo abrazaba a Ran y Chen, tratando de dormir un poco, inconforme, mordiendo su labio, culpando a Kanako y a sí misma por el resultado al que habían llegado.

Kanako se encontraba sentada en las ramas de un árbol, durmiendo plácidamente luego de haberse acostumbrado a los gritos de la mujer en la montaña.

Suwako y Sanae observaron adoloridas como Reimu era torturada por la mujer frente a ellas.  
El inocente corazón de Sanae no podía soportar esta escena, por lo que Suwako se encontraba ahí para ayudarla a tranquilizarse cada vez que estallaba en llanto. Ambas querían huir, pero eso le había sido prohibido a todas las personas en escena hace mucho tiempo.

Cientos de Tengus se habían reunido alrededor de los cuerpos inconscientes de Momiji Inubashiri, Hatate Himekaidou y Aya Shameimaru, a ellos también les había sido negado el permiso de escapar, y no podían hacer otra cosa que lamentar las muertes de sus compañeros en batalla, convirtiendo la tumba helada debajo de la que descansaban en un santuario, un recuerdo a su valentía. Tenma, líder de los Tengu, bajó personalmente a cuidar de sus subordinados tras escuchar y ver lo que había pasado, el viejo cuervo de más de tres metros de alto ni siquiera pensó en atacar a Hoshiko luego de escuchar la situación.

Satori Komeiji permaneció inmóvil junto al cuerpo de Aki, aun encerrada en la barrera levantada por Reimu Hakurei. A su lado se encontraba el familiar rostro de Koishi Komeiji y su mascota Rin Kaenbyou, quienes tapaban sus oídos o jugaban de vez en cuando, esperando pacientemente a que las cosas se tranquilizaran

Reimu Hakurei: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡aAAAAAAAAAaaAaaAAAAAAAaaAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAahhh…! Por… Por favor detente… ¡Para… Y… B…as… Basta… Yo… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"¿Quieres que pare?"

****BAAAM****

Reimu Hakurei: (Vomitando) GROWAAW…

****CRACK****

Reimu Hakurei: ¡WAAAAAAAHH! (Llorando sangre)

"Entonces promételo. ¡PROMETE QUE NO PONDRÁS UN DEDO SOBRE AKI EN TODO EL RESTO DE TU PATÉTICA VIDA!"

Reimu Hakurei: Yo… Lo… ¡Lo… Prometo…! ¡Por favor…! ¡Basta…! Basta…

Haciéndose un ovillo, Reimu se abrazó a sí misma, protegiendo su cuerpo, llorando desconsolada, sintiendo como su voluntad se hacía pedazos luego de casi cinco horas de tortura continua. En su cuerpo no había ninguna herida física perceptible, pero las cicatrices psicológicas permanecerían ahí el resto de su vida.

"… ¿Era tan difícil?"

Reimu Hakurei: Snif… Sniif… Aaah…

Suspirando, Hoshiko caminó agachada los más de treinta metros que separaban la posición de Reimu y el inicio de la montaña.

'… Maldita sea…'

Y entonces se sentó… Observando toda la sangre que había esparcida a través de su cuerpo… Lamentándose por todo lo que había hecho mientras trataba de limpiar su rostro.

'… No pensé que fuera a resistir tanto…'

Hoshiko pensó que Reimu se doblegaría luego de algunos minutos… Jamás pensó que tomaría toda la noche lograr hacerla prometer la seguridad de un individuo. Había subestimado la voluntad de hierro de las Sacerdotisas de Gensokyo. Había menospreciado todo el entrenamiento por el que Reimu tuvo que pasar antes de obtener su trabajo.

'¿De dónde consigue tanto valor…?'

Sin querer pensar en nada más, Hoshiko comenzó a juguetear con una llama entre sus dedos… Dejando pasar algunos minutos hasta que su mente se relaje.

.

**[06:45 AM]**

.

Las chicas que antes se habían dispuesto a enfrentar a Hoshiko se reunieron alrededor del campamento erigido en mitad de la noche por Tenma, el viejo cuervo se negaba a salir de la seguridad de su gran carpa, pero había accedido a que todos utilizaran el área como punto de reunión temporal si eso significaba que no habría más heridos.

Abrazando a Marisa, una Reimu extremadamente asustada se ocultaba del rostro de Hoshiko.  
Luego de aquella noche, tomaría un largo tiempo y mucha ayuda poder recuperarse de todas y cada una de las heridas mentales que había tenido que sufrir.

"Yu… Yuka… Rin…"

Una gran manta color blanco cubría todo el cuerpo de Reimu, sostenida por el broche de rana de Sanae. Los Tengu habían decidido proveerle de aquel pequeño regalo para evitar que una chica como ella tuviera que caminar desnuda luego del maltrato que había recibido su pijama.

'… Haaaa… Me siento tan… Sucia…'

Yukari Yakumo: (observando a Satori) –sarcástica- ¿No lastimaría a nadie, huh…?

Satori Komeiji: (algo arrepentida) –altanera- Yo no veo ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

Sanae Kochiya: –irritada- Ustedes dos. ¿Podrían parar?

Satori Komeiji: Mis disculpas

Yukari Yakumo: …

En medio de todos ellos, Koishi inspeccionaba llena de curiosidad el sombrero con ojos de Suwako. La pequeña mujer había pasado los últimos diez minutos caminando por todas partes, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse.

Koishi Komeiji: ¿Hay algo de comer? Tengo hambre

Rin Kaenbyou: Creo que hay algo de arroz en esa carpa… Lady Koishi, ¿qué tal si me acompaña? Comamos algo mientras los demás hablan

Koishi estaba a punto de caminar hacia la carpa-cocina de inmediato, pero fue detenida con amabilidad por los brazos de Keine. Todas las mujeres del lugar observaron a Hoshiko, pidiendo su permiso… No… Asegurándose de que no serían atacadas por la espalda.

"Me parece bien… Todos, pueden ir por algo de desayunar"

Keine Kamishirasawa: Gracias… Supongo.

Keine dejó ir a Koishi, quien la observó confundida durante varios segundos.

Koishi Komeiji: Mmm… Co-mi-da~ Co-mi-da~

Parecía estar buscando algo en los ojos de aquella maestra, pero no tardó en acercarse a Rin y tomarla de la mano tan pronto como perdió el interés en ella.

"Todos… Excepto Reimu y Yukari… Ustedes deben de quedarse"

Yukari observó a Hoshiko con resentimiento, ella sabía perfectamente para que los necesitaba. Pero no podía obligarse a sonreír y contestar sarcásticamente como siempre luego de todo lo que esa mujer había hecho, ya no quería ayudarla, pero matarla iba a satisfacer el único deseo que tenía en su corazón: acabar con la mujer que había dañado todo lo que amaba.

Satori Komeiji: (Observando a Hoshiko a los ojos, cruzando los brazos) No planeo moverme.

Marisa Kirisame: … No me siento bien dejándolas solas. ¿No puedo quedarme?

"Lo siento Satori… Lo siento Marisa. Es un asunto privado, pero prometo no volver a lastimarlas…"

Keine Kamishirasawa: «Prometo no volver a lastimarlas» …

Keine repitió las palabras de Hoshiko con un tono triste y melancólico.

"Yo… Lo siento por lo que hice, pero todo lo que quería era su palabra, si hubiera accedido desde el principio no hubiera hecho nada de esto… No crean que disfruté haciéndola gritar así. No soy el monstruo que todos ustedes creen que soy"

Marisa Kirisame: -incapaz de creerlo- ¿No eres un monstruo, huh? (Sonriendo con tristeza) Claro… Porque un simple Humano sería capaz de convertir a Reimu en algo como esto…

"…"

Suwako Moriya: -desanimada- vamos (tomando a Sanae del hombro, caminando al interior de una tienda de acampar)

Koishi Komeiji: -alegre- ¡Co-mi-da! ¡Co-mi-da! (levantando sus brazos como una niña entrando a una dulcería, seguida de Rin Kaenbyou)

Kanako Yasaka: -algo irritada- Como ordene… Su majestad (caminando lentamente, manteniendo su orgullo a raya, y perdiéndose en la tienda de acampar)

Marisa Kirisame: No eres un monstruo… Claro que si… Por eso Yukari sigue tus órdenes. ¿Cierto?

"Marisa. Largo… Ahora"

Marisa Kirisame: Si, si… Ya entendí…

Reimu Hakurei: No te vayas… Por favor Marisa… Por favor no… Por favor… No quiero quedarme sola con ella…

Marisa Kirisame: …

Luego de ver el rostro de Reimu, el pequeño y frágil corazón de Marisa se hizo añicos.

Marisa Kirisame: -tragando su orgullo- Yo… Lo siento, ¿vale? Por todo lo que dije. ¿No puedo?

"…"

**Hoshiko mordió su propia lengua, conteniendo su tristeza y tratando de mantener su simpatía a raya, por alguna razón funciona espléndidamente.**

"Lo siento Marisa… No puedo aceptarlo, no está vez… deja que Reimu abrace a Yukari en tu lugar… Te prometo que no voy a lastimarla, puedes confiar en mí"

Keine: ¿Prometerlo? ¿Confiar en ti? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo tonta que suenas? … ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

'… Lo siento…'

Sin contestar el comentario de Keine, Hoshiko observó a Marisa con una sonrisa sincera, pero eso solo revolvió el estómago de la bruja blanco y negro y de la maestra de primaria junto a ella.

Marisa Kirisame: -descontenta- … Entiendo (mordiéndose la lengua)

Marisa forcejeó con Reimu durante algunos segundos para poder liberarse de su agarre, la pequeña sacerdotisa luchó arduamente con aquella maga ordinaria hasta el punto de romper la tela de su vestido, pero gracias al desganado apoyo de Keine, Marisa logró quitársela de encima.

Reimu Hakurei: No… Por favor… Marisa… ¡Keine! ¡Vuelvan…! ¡Vuelvan!

"Cállate ya"

Reimu Hakurei: ¡Hip…!

Con un pequeño hipo, Reimu siguió las ordenes de Hoshiko. Tal vez su cuerpo no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero su cerebro había sido entrenado a la perfección para seguir todos y cada uno de los comandos de la asesina de Tengus.

'Asesina de Tengus…'

Keine Kamishirasawa: Marisa… Vamos.

Marisa: … Lo siento Reimu… Lo siento.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Marisa arrastró sus pies todo el camino hasta la tienda de acampar, seguida muy de cerca por Keine, quien acariciaba su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

'…'

Ran Yakumo: ¿Lady Yukari?

Yukari Yakumo: Hagan lo que dice. Estaré con ustedes en un minuto.

Chen Yakumo: ¿Tenemos que ir…?

Ran Yakumo: Chen, confía en Yukari. Todo estará bien

Chen Yakumo guardó silencio y sostuvo una de las suaves y tupidas colas de Ran, Ran se quejó entre dientes durante un segundo, avergonzada de las acciones de su Shikigami… Pero entonces no pensó o dijo nada más y caminó detrás de todos. Perdiéndose dentro de la tienda de acampar seguida de la pequeña chica gato a su lado.

Satori Komeiji: Como dije antes, no pienso –

"Ve. Por favor… No quiero… No quiero que lo veas"

Satori Komeiji: …

"Por favor, solo… Recuérdame así… Haré lo que tenga que hacer"

Satori Komeiji: -decepcionada- … ¿Sabes? … Deberías de confiar en los demás más a menudo. No todo tiene que resolverse con violencia Hoshiko… (Sosteniendo su falda con fuerza… Adolorida) … Los demás tienen razón… Te has convertido en algo peor que un monstruo. (Corre al interior de la carpa, con lágrimas en sus ojos)

'… Lady… Yo…'

Hoshiko extendió su brazo de manera inconsciente.

'… No…'

Pero lo bajó rápidamente, y tras verificar que todos habían desaparecido en el interior de alguna carpa, Hoshiko contuvo sus lágrimas y manipuló las ondas de sonido a su alrededor. Solo planeaba permitir que las personas reunidas junto a ella pudieran escucharla.

"Reimu. Levanta la barrera alrededor de Aki"

Ocultándose a las espaldas de Yukari, Reimu obedeció las ordenes de la tenebrosa mujer.  
La barrera de Aki comenzó a desintegrarse, el proceso era lento y tardío, pero eso le proporcionó el tiempo suficiente a Hoshiko para colocar sus brazos debajo de su hija y sostenerla con cautela, evitando que caiga al suelo.

"… Aki… ¿Qué diablos te pasó?"

El cuerpo de Aki se veía aun peor de lo que había imaginado… Los huesos en su cuerpo habían sido pulverizados casi por completo. Su sangre estaba comenzando a desbordarse a través de una infinidad de venas que habían reventado en el interior de su cuerpo, varios de sus intestinos, entre ellos su estómago y sus pulmones habían sido perforados, e incluso su corazón estaba siendo ligeramente presionado por una de sus costillas. Un movimiento en falso, una caída, el toque de una pluma… Y el resto de la estructura de los huesos de Aki cedería por completo, probablemente matándola en el acto.

"Estas quemaduras… ¿Dónde las he visto antes?"

Aunque no eran tan preocupantes como el interior de su cuerpo, las quemaduras que había sufrido en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cuerpo y la pérdida de su ojo tampoco eran ningún chiste.

'No importa… Debo… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Los poderes son suficientes para algo como esto…? … No, necesitaría los ingredientes necesarios para crear alguna medicina… No tengo tiempo para eso… ¿Podría simplemente recrear su cuerpo, cierto? Si… Debería de ser mi mejor opción… Puedo simplemente volver a crearla y… y…'

Pero los pensamientos de Hoshiko fueron interrumpidos por un hecho innegable… Si dejaba que Aki muriera para poder crear un nuevo cuerpo para el alma en su interior… Entonces ya no sería la misma persona… Ella perdería todos sus recuerdos, su personalidad… No sería la misma.

'¿Qué debo hacer…?'

Yukari y Reimu observaron como Hoshiko debatía consigo misma mientras sostenía el cuerpo malherida de su hija. Pero no hicieron nada por ayudarle, preferían no involucrarse más con ella de ser posible.

'… No puedo hacerlo… Aki es Aki gracias a todo lo que tuvo que pasar… Aunque Aki no es su nombre real… Y este tampoco sea su cuerpo original… Sigue siendo mi hija… Yo…'

"COF, COF… ¡COFF… AAAAAAAAUUGH…!"

Tosiendo con fuerza, Aki comenzó a luchar por respirar mientras recuperaba la consciencia en mitad de los brazos de su madre, asustando a Hoshiko y a las chicas a su espalda.

"¿Ma…d…?"

"Si, soy yo Aki. Soy yo… Soy yo hija mía"

Forzando una pequeña sonrisa, Hoshiko trató de saludar a su pequeña con una sonrisa, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por un gran hilo de sangre que manchó su rostro

"COF… COF…"

Aki no paraba de toser una y otra vez, vomitando sangre y trozos de intestinos en cada uno de sus movimientos.

"¿Eh…? ¡Aki! ¡Tranquila hija voy a–!"

"Ma… m…"

**Hoshiko colocó a su pequeña en el suelo y comenzó a curar cada una de las heridas de su cuerpo utilizando toda su energía espiritual, su enorme poder era más que suficiente para realizar una recuperación de emergencia lo suficiente poderosa como para salvar su vida. Si, no había nada que no pudiera lograr con los poderes de Eirin Yakagoro.**

"… P…r..d…"

"¡¿…?!"

"Cof… ¡Cof…!"

**Hoshiko detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor por completo utilizando los poderes de la gran sirvienta Sakuya Izayoi. Solo ella podía moverse durante el tiempo detenido, y solo ella podía hablar durante el efecto de aquel poder. Aki no moriría hasta encontrar una solución… No lo haría, no mientras estuviera ahí para salvarla.**

"… ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no funcionan los poderes de Eirin? ¡Siempre han funcionado antes!"

Hoshiko preguntó a sí mis–

"¡YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ESA MISMA EXCUSA! ¡HABLA! ¡SÉ QUE LO SABES!"

Hoshiko preguntó a sí mis–

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡Maldición!"

Golpeando el suelo junto a su pequeña, Hoshiko dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

_****Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc****_

"Lo tengo… Papá dijo que dejaría una nota para mí. Puede que encuentre una respuesta… Muéstramela, es una orden"

Una nota invisible para los ojos de todos apareció frente a Hoshiko.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Sosteniéndola entre sus dedos, ella comenzó a buscar algo en ella… Pero no había nada.

"¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS BROMAS! ¡Por favor muéstrame la nota de mi padre!"

Hoshiko parecía enojada, y era incapaz de aceptar que esa era la nota en cuestión.

"¡Pues claro que estoy enojada! ¡Él dijo que incluía instrucciones básicas!… Sé muy bien que Papá jamás mentiría con algo así…"

Hoshiko pensó durante algunos segundos.

"Tú… ¿Fuiste tú, cierto? ¡¿Qué hiciste con sus instrucciones?!"

Hoshiko preguntó a –

"Si no vas a ayudarme lo haré yo misma"

**La nota frente a Hoshiko mostró su contenido.**

"…"

**La nota frente a Hoshiko mostró lentamente todo su contenido.**

"Vamos, muéstrate, por favor…"

… **La nota frente a Hoshiko mostró lo mínimo posible para entender que es lo que estaba pasando.**

Las extrañas letras de un idioma incomprensible aparecieron frente a Hoshiko.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú las ocultaste!"

Hoshiko culpó a su propia persona de algo sobre lo que no tenía pruebas.

"Ya basta con los misterios… Estoy cansada, todo lo que quiero es saber qué demonios sucede. ¿Por qué siempre mencionas que la frase «a mi propia persona» cuando no quieres hacer algo? ¿Por qué tienes que ocultarlo? ¿Qué diablos obtienes ocultando algo como esto?"

Hoshiko preguntó algo que –

"Tcht… Maldición… Olvídalo, está bien… Lo ignoraré por ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que puedo leer esto?"

Hoshiko preguntó algo que –

"¡Suficiente!"

**Las letras frente a Hoshiko cambiaron de forma, traduciéndose automáticamente hasta convertirse en algo legible.**

"¡Ajá…! Si… Así es, no te necesito después de todo… Puedo hacerlo yo misma, si, puedo hacerlo… Ahora, nota del demonio… Dime porque no funcionan mis poderes"

«Acción no permitida»

"¿Eh…? ¿Cómo que acción no permitida? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

**La nota frente a Hoshiko mostró una explicación ligeramente más detallada.**

«Nuevos Dioses solo pueden realizar una intervención destacable utilizando los poderes concedidos por su predecesor una vez cada dos mil años. Intervenciones adicionales serán detenidas, en el caso de que se circunvente esta regla el portador de este manual, así como su maestro serán castigados. La gravedad del castigo será dependiente del tamaño de la intervención realizada. Última acción destacable en el mundo [GENSOKYO] fue realizada hace: [05 HORAS, 56 MINUTOS] Se ha realizado una conversión al Calendario Gregoriano para facilitar la comprensión del usuario»

"¿…? ¿Salvar a Aki es considerado una «¿intervención destacable?»"

«ERROR. Pregunta no tiene sentido. Sujeto: [AKIKO YAMAGUCHI] Título: [AKI/SEGUNDA ESPERANZA] murió hace: [382 AÑOS, 3 SEMANAS, 8 HORAS, 24 MINUTOS, 5 SEGUNDOS] Se ha realizado una conversión al Calendario Gregoriano para facilitar la comprensión del usuario»

"… Yo…"

Hoshiko quiso decir algunas palabras, pero se interrumpió a sí misma, llevando una mano a su pecho

"Tienes razón… Lo siento, es verdad… Aki está muerta… Murió hace mucho tiempo…"

«Último intento de intervención realizado hace: [2 MINUTOS, 30 SEGUNDOS]. Una anomalía espacio-temporal está afectando el campo de [GENSOKYO]. Tiempo corregido: [5 SEGUNDOS] Se ha realizado una conversión al Calendario Gregoriano para facilitar la comprensión del usuario»

"¿Puedes decirme por qué es una intervención destacable? No entiendo como salvar a una simple chica puede ser algo tan grave…"

«ERROR. Sujeto [ANIELKA YAROSLAVA BÄHR KAUFFMAN] actualmente se encuentra dentro en el contenedor del Dios: [HOSHIKO WATANABE]. Existe una alta probabilidad de que [ANIELKA YAROSLAVA BÄHR KAUFFMAN] desarrolle la habilidad de manipular los poderes atribuidos a [HOSHIKO WATANABE] por su predecesor. Solicitud inadmisible. Futuros intentos de intervención serán considerados un acto de traición»

"… ¿Anielka…? ¡Agh!... ¡Mi cabeza…!"

Hoshiko sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos, sintiendo como su cerebro estaba por explotar ante la imagen de una niña alemana de complexión débil abrazando a su antiguo cuerpo, sonriendo con sinceridad. Hoshiko dejó caer varias lágrimas, bañando la nota entre sus manos con gotas de lluvia.

"Anielka… Anielka… ¿Ese era tu nombre cierto…?"

Hoshiko levantó su mirada a los cielos, respirando con la boca abierta, tratando de tranquilizarse. Entonces observó el cuerpo malherido de Aki… No, de Anielka.

"Estás… ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo ayudar a ninguna de mis niñas?

«Todos los contenedores que hayan sido influenciados por las acciones de [HOSHIKO WATANABE] en el pasado se consideran impuros y deben de ser destruidos. Futuros intentos de intervención positiva serán considerados un acto de traición»

"Entonces no puedo…"

«[HOSHIKO WATANABE] ha sido concedida con la autorización de poder intervenir libremente sobre los cuerpos de [HUMANOS PUROS] sin embargo futuros intentos de intervención positiva en los cuerpos de [CONTENEDORES ESPIRITUALES] o [HUMANOS IMPUROS] serán considerados un acto de traición. Sistema recomienda que [HOSHIKO WATANABE] se involucre lo menor posible en los asuntos de otros Dioses»

"Como si pudiera hacer algo como eso…"

Hoshiko observó sus ropajes, ensangrentados con las entrañas de la pequeña sacerdotisa oculta detrás de Yukari.

"No puedo dejar que todo sea en vano… Necesito asegurarme… ¿BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA PUEDO AYUDAR A MIS NIÑAS?"

«Análisis erróneo. [HOSHIKO WATANABE] puede ayudar a sus humanos siempre y cuando no se oponga a los deseos de otros Dioses o contradiga indicaciones previas… Atención. Se ha encontrado una nota perteneciente a [?] respecto a este tema. ¿Le gustaría leerla?»

"¿Una nota? Tiene que ser de mi padre… ¡Por supuesto que quiero leerla!"

«Por favor espere»

****Scrrr, scrrr****

Frente a Hoshiko una larga, detallada nota que cubría todo el papel frente a ella apareció lentamente.

«Gracias por la espera. ¿Le gustaría que sistema resaltara las partes de mayor importancia? Nota: sistema puede equivocarse»

"… No tengo todo el día… Por favor, destaca solamente las partes más importantes"

«Por favor espere. Análisis finalizado. ¿Desea ver el material de investigación?»

"Claro que si"

«Observaciones basadas en un análisis general del multiverso.

Humanos Puro = Sin intervención Youkai. Vivo  
Humano Impuro = Qué aprende poderes Youkai, muere, o incrementa demasiado su poder espiritual.  
Excepciones = Ninguna.

Intervenir cuando un Humano obtuvo el poder de algún ser de Gensokyo es considerado una Intervención mayor e invoca la ira del Dios a cargo de Gensokyo.  
Evitar enojarlo a toda costa.  
No es un Dios misericordioso.  
Exigió la exterminación de la mitad de mi humanidad por haberlo 'ofendido'.  
Lo hice. Fui obligado.

Coexistencia = ¿Imposible?  
Eliminación = ¿Imposible?  
Dios de Gensokyo trata de acabar con mis humanos en Gensokyo constantemente.  
Dios de Gensokyo no responde a mis llamados y solicitudes de paz.  
Nombre desconocido.  
Poder desconocido.  
Apariencia desconocida.  
Multidimensionalidad es posible.

«Existen rumores de que ronda entre sus habitantes, de ser posible me encantaría hablar con él personalmente… Creo que no hay porque pelear… No tengo oportunidad de cualquier manera»

Avatar = ¿Desconocido?

Posibilidades:

Byakuren Hijiri: Actitud y personalidad perfectas, demasiado perfectas.

Sanae Kochiya: Cuenta con dos Dioses Menores a su lado, es una semi-diosa, descendiente de la Verdadera Diosa del Templo Moriya, Suwako.

Flandre Scarlet: Poder de destruirlo todo. Perfecto para un Dios con su personalidad.  
No sale de casa, por lo que siempre está en un sitio seguro

Utsuho Reiuji: Cuenta con la confianza de dos dioses, Sin pruebas adicionales.

Koishi Komeiji: Sin pruebas, actitud y personalidad discutibles. Siempre es la primera en recibir a mis humanos. ¿Es atraída hacia ellos? Su hermana cuida de una de mis humanos, no parece tener consciencia de sus acciones.

Reimu Hakurei: Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei, no para de meterse en mis asuntos, actitud nefasta, poder extremadamente alto, es capaz de teletransportarse, vencer a Dioses Menores y manifestar el poder del Dios de su Santuario dentro de su cuerpo… Hay demasiadas pruebas en su contra, pero no ha mostrado ningún interés en luchar con mis humanos activamente… Mantener bajo observación»

"Ha… Hahaha…"

Hoshiko no pudo evitar reír adolorida al leer la última de las notas de su padre.

"Claro… Eso explicaría bastante… Entonces Reimu es el avatar del tipo a cargo de Gensokyo… ¿Debería de matarla después de todo?"

«ATENCIÓN: INTENTOS DE ASESINATO DE OTROS DIOSES ES CONSIDERADO UNA GRAVE OFENSA Y SE CASTIGARÁ CON LA EXTERMINACIÓN TOTAL DEL DIOS ATACANTE»

"Genial… Lo que me faltaba…"

"Ma… L… P… S…snif…"

"¡¿…?!"

Hoshiko parpadeó confundida, el tiempo a su alrededor había vuelto a la normalidad sin su consentimiento. Algo o alguien lo había regresado a la normalidad.

'¡¿Alguien lo hizo?!'

"L… S… Ien… t…"

"Shhh-shhh-shhh. Tranquila Anielka, tranquila… Guarda silencio. Trataré de–"

«ADVERTENCIA: TODOS LOS CONTENEDORES QUE HAYAN SIDO INFLUENCIADOS POR LAS ACCIONES DE [HOSHIKO WATANABE] EN EL PASADO SE CONSIDERAN IMPUROS Y DEBEN DE SER DESTRUIDOS. FUTUROS INTENTOS DE INTERVENCIÓN POSITIVA SERÁN CONSIDERADOS UN ACTO DE TRAICIÓN»

'¡No puedo simplemente dejarla morir!'

"¿A…n…ka?"

"¿Eh?… No, no, no… Perdón… Aki, si Aki… Amor mío… ¿No te muevas está bien? Mamá va a curarte en un santiamén…"

"Nnn…"

Asintiendo ligeramente, Aki levantó su mano, extendiéndola en dirección hacia su madre.

"Todo está bien cariño"

'Solo tengo que–'

«ADVERTENCIA» «ADVERTENCIA» «ADVERTENCIA» «ADVERTENCIA»

'¡Cállate! ¡No permitiré que muera!'

**Hoshiko llevó su mano derecha –**

«FUTUROS INTENTOS DE INTERVENCIÓN DETECTADOS. NOTIFICANDO A LA BASE CENTRAL… ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, CONEXIÓN FALLIDA… INICIANDO MODO: AUTO-PRESERVACIÓN HASTA RECIBIR FUTURAS INSTRUCCIONES»

_**Hoshiko sostuvo la mano a Aki con delicadeza, acariciando su piel y frotando su antemano en su mejilla cariñosamente**_

"…_**S…o…"**_

'¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Debo de salvarla!'

"_**¿S…o? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**_

"_**S…Ño… S…"**_

"_**¿Sueño? ¿Tienes sueño?"**_

"_**Cof… Cof…"**_

_**Aki asintió ligeramente, entrecerrando sus ojos luego de toser un poco más.**_

'¡Basta!'

"_**Yo… Está bien… ¿Puedes ir a dormir, está bien? ¿Haré guardia hasta que despiertes sí? No tengas miedo, estarás bien… Mamá te arreglará de inmediato, lo juro"**_

_**Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Aki cerró los ojos. Confiando ciegamente en las palabras de su madre, estaba completamente segura de que ella jamás la decepcionaría, ni ahora, ni nunca, y planeaba disculparse con ella como era debido por sus estúpidas acciones de antes tan pronto como despertase.**_

"…_**M… d… ita… S… a… D… ja… De… Decir… l… q… pien… so…"**_

"_**Aki…"**_

_**Bajo los suaves rayos del amanecer, bajo un cielo color cian sin nubes ni impurezas, Akiko… Aki Yamaguchi cerró sus ojos una vez más.**_

'Por… Por favor…'

"_**Mamá… Lo siento… Lamento no haber cumplido tus expectativas"**_

"_**No seas tonta, Aki. Hiciste más que eso… Tal vez no hayas sido la niñita perfecta que esperabas ser, pero no pude haber pedido una mejor hija, nadie más que tú hubieras permanecido a mi lado intentando despertarme durante cientos de años… Es por eso que, ahora… Puedes descansar… Relájate, y duerme en el pecho de tu madre ¿sí?"**_

"_**Realmente lo siento… Puedes… ¿Puedes cantarme algo?"**_

"… _**Por supuesto que sí"**_

'Te lo suplico…'

_**Descansando plácidamente, soñando como su madre le cantaba una canción de cuna y la sostenía entre sus brazos. Las fuerzas en la mano de Anielka lentamente abandonaron su cuerpo, atrapada en la ilusión de un sueño que jamás sucedió, pero que tal vez sucedería, ella sonrió satisfecha, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de su madre.**_

_****…****_

_**Hasta que su corazón dejó de latir.**_

'… Te… Odio…'

"_**Encontraré la manera de salvarte Anielka… Lo prometo… La próxima vez que despiertes las cosas serán diferentes… No dejaré que vuelvas a morir así, lo prometo… Lo prometo"**_

_**Abrazando el cadáver creado a su propia imagen, Hoshiko gimió débilmente entre sollozos, acariciando el cabello de su pequeña y ordenando a Yukari con un gesto de su mano terminar con su sufrimiento.**_

Yukari Yakumo: -satisfecha- Será un placer (sonriendo como nunca)

****SWEEESHU****

_Y una vez más, Hoshiko fue rodeada por la interminable oscuridad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**[Jamás te perdonaré]**

* * *

17,550 Palabras...

43 Páginas...

75 apellidos japoneses mal escritos...

35 latas de coca-cola después...

**¡Y FINALMENTE TERMINÉ EL "PROLOGO" DE ESTA HISTORIA! (En cuánto a 'reglas' sobre las cuales trabajaré me refiero)**

Recapitulación de todo lo que deben de considerar para futuros arcos:

1\. La razón por la que ningún humano de nuestra tierra puede sobrevivir en Gensokyo es debido a lo mal que estamos adaptados a la energía espiritual. Nosotros no contábamos con el apoyo de nuestro Dios para poder cultivar ese poder. Los Seres Humanos de Gensokyo viven en convivencia constante con otros Dioses e incluso pueden convertirse en semi-dioses o ser descendientes de Dioses como Sanae.

2\. Las '3 Reglas' del Danmaku/Contrato Hakurei según lo observado por Hieda no Akyuu:

\- 1: Se facilitará a los Youkai la creación de Incidentes

\- 2: Se facilitará a los Humanos la resolución de Incidentes

\- 3: Se rechaza un sistema en donde solo el más fuerte pueda gobernar

... Si, no me he olvidado de ellas

3\. El viaje interdimensional Tierra - Gensokyo es considerado un "incidente", por lo cual Youkai puedan influenciar fácilmente las probabilidades de sobrevivir de humanos como nosotros, pero somos exterminados fácilmente por personas como Reimu, Sanae, o Marisa. En el peor de los casos el "Dios de Gensokyo" intervendría personalmente para acabar con nosotros si somos una amenaza.

4\. Los seres humanos de nuestro mundo se dividen en "Corruptos" y "Puros" en la tierra de Gensokyo, Hoshiko solo tiene autorizado ayudar a los humanos puros. Y ayudas demasiado grandes van en contra del reglamento que tiene que seguir para poder utilizar sus nuevos poderes divinos. Humanos con influencia Youkai están por su cuenta y se consideran abominaciones a los ojos de todos.

5\. Hoshiko es la única humana de nuestro universo que recibió la "ayuda de Dios"

6\. Dios ayudó a Hoshiko antes de la muerte de su hija Akihiko (Aki) muchísimo antes de que Reimu la exorcizara del mundo de Gensokyo, pero terminó perdiendo a la mitad de su humanidad en el proceso...  
Aunque había sido su primera intervención y según las reglas debería de haber podido hacerlo sin consecuencias...

7\. Dios ahora mismo está presuntamente muerto. Por cierto, su rango es bastante bajo entre todos los Dioses del universo, es por eso que siempre abusaban de él.

8\. La Hoshiko del inicio no es la misma Hoshiko que hemos estado siguiendo hasta ahora... De hecho su nombre ni siquiera era Hoshiko, por eso no podía llamarse así a sí misma. Es una de las siete niñas que Hoshiko adoptó como sus hijas en su propia iglesia y murió en algún punto de la historia a manos de Yukari bajo ordenes de Reimu

9\. "El Dios de Gensokyo" es el homologo a nuestro Dios. Es un Dios Definitivo que cuida de toda la tierra, pero que se encarga específicamente de mantener a Gensokyo bajo control debido a que ahí es dónde se reúne la mayor cantidad de energía espiritual del mundo de Touhou. En realidad casi nunca interviene, le deja ese trabajo a los cuatro sabios de Gensokyo.

10\. Hay cierto lío entre Renko, Maribel, y Yukari.

11\. Yukari es uno de los cuatro sabios de Gensokyo.

12\. Hoshiko, para este punto en la historia, aun no _tenía _dominio total del poder que le cedió Dios.

13\. Hay múltiples Gensokyos, y cada uno de ellos contaba con su propia "Aki" atrapado en cada uno de ellos (Aki es un apodo/título que significa Segunda Esperanza (Pondría los Kanjis pero Fanfiction y Kanjis no se llevan)) Anielka (el verdadero nombre de la chica que actuaba como Aki en estos arcos) es la única excepción ya que ella se las arregló para reencontrarse con Hoshiko y escapar de su mundo con "ayuda" de Yukari

14\. Luego de los eventos de este capítulo quedan un total de 5 Aki's cuyo paradero es desconocido_ (Va a ser divertido tener que proseguir con este punto)_

15\. Las "Aki" tienen recuerdos falsos debido a que fueron resucitadas por Hoshiko cuando ella no se encontraba en un muy buen estado que digamos...

16\. Antes, Hoshiko podía resucitar a las pequeñas "Aki" las veces que fuera necesario utilizando su propia energía espiritual, pero eso le fue prohibido, por lo que tiene que encontrar otros métodos.

17\. Las chicas de Gensokyo "nunca cambian" (personalidad, claramente envejecen e incluso pueden tener hijos: AKA Reimu y su hija que menciona Hoshiko anteriormente)

18\. Hoshiko tiene un total de "50 años" para salvar a lo que resta de la humanidad. (Se ha realizado una conversión al Calendario Gregoriano para facilitar la comprensión de los lectores) ¿Qué pasará si ella no logra cumplir con esta cuota? _No lo sé, averigüémoslo... Si llega a suceder_

19\. Hoshiko está medio loca... Solo medio. Antes era peor, mucho peor.

20.** Este** Gensokyo fue prácticamente destruido ;)

22\. A partir del siguiente arco se presentará a la verdadera protagonista y la desgraciada sinopsis de este escrito **AL FIN TENDRÁ SENTIDO.**

23\. Creo que sobra decirlo... Pero no todo será color de rosa. Para nada... NADA... NADIE. ESTÁ. A SALVO. CONMIGO. AL. MANDO... **NADIE**

666\. Me siento como Eiki Shiki condenando a un castigo eterno a Hoshiko... _Y lo adoro_... Aunque admito que luego de tener que re-escribir este capítulo de 3 maneras distintas necesito un poco de Tewi Park en mi vida... Para los que no la conozcan, búsquenla en Youtube: "IOSYS - Tewi's Mapaku to Endless Wi" sirve para quitarse el mal sabor del hierro de la sangre de la boca.

777\. En el borrador original... Aya iba a perder ambas de sus alas. Imagínense un ave que estuvo toda su vida acostumbrada a volar y que dependía de ellas para cumplir con sus sueños... Quitarle las alas, alah, esa iba a ser Aya... pero tuve misericordia~

888\. La locura de formato de cierta parte en este capítulo fue completamente a propósito. Lamento si te lastimó los ojos (-w-")7

999\. Si, a partir del siguiente arco, la redacción volverá _más o menos a la normalidad _(se va a estabilizar, eso seguro)

.

**Pregunta del día:**

¿Cuántos dolores de cabeza les causó el ridículo lío que fueron estos últimos 7 arcos LOL?

.

Posdata: Como dato curioso... Yo ordeno mis arcos por capítulo con nombres como **[Pandora : A]** para el Arco de Pandora, Capítulo 1... O **[Pandora : B]** para el Arco de Pandora, Capítulo 2... Este es **[Pandora :** Press **F** to pay respects**]**

**\- NOTA: Agradezcan a dextructor28 en twitter por la salida tan veloz de este capítulo. Qué el fue quien me agarró de los hombros, me miró a los ojos, y con una voz de psicópata dijo: "PUBLICALO. ¡****YA!"**

Nota mental: JAMÁS VOLVER A INTENTAR A UTILIZAR TANTOS PERSONAJES A LA VEZ.


	15. Arco 8 l Secuelas (1 l 2)

**Siena;  
10:24 PM**

"¡Gina! ¿Dónde están los crêpes de la mesa cinco? ¡Ya han sido más de 20 minutos mujer, apresúrate! Leonardo, ¡Leonardo! ¡Le-o-nardo! ¡Maldita sea, chico! ¡Quítate los audífonos y ayuda a Samantha con el café, que para algo te pago! … Uugh, todos y cada uno de ellos… ¡Emilia! ¡E-MI-LIA! ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió esa niña?!"

"Señora Stella, Emilia ya–"

"¡Tú! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a barrer!"

"Si Señora Stella"

.

****¡Clink!****

Gira una moneda de un Euro en mitad del aire, brillando con intensidad.

****Tap****

Y aterriza en la mano de una chica.

"¿12 Euros por hora, huh?"

****¡Clink!… Tap****

"Es increíble lo fácil que se ha vuelto mi vida desde hace algunos años"

****¡Clink!****

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
Facultad de Medicina;  
Pasillo – 01:42 PM.**

"¿Escuchaste? Dicen que Emilia trabaja en ESE lugar"

"¿Eh~? ¿En serio?"

"¡Si, si!"

"¡No in-ventes! ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

****Tap. Tap. Tap****

"Shhh. Es ella."

****Clap, clap, clap****

"¿Mmm? Oh… Son ustedes"

"¡Buongiorno! ¡Emilia! ¿Come stai? ¿Ti piace la vita dei Firenze?"

"Si, me va muy bien. Gracias…"

"¡Eccellente, sono felice!"

"Uhm… Si no les molesta, tengo que ir a trabajar"

"Certo, certo. ¡Divertiti!"

"Lo haré. Gracias"

****Tap. Tap. Tap.****

"¿Puedes creerlo? No tiene ni 3 meses en Florencia y ya actúa como si fuera mejor que nosotras"

"Lo sé. Es un asco de persona"

"¡Y que lo digas! ¡Hay que contarles a todos!"

.

**Siena;  
08:25 PM**

"¡Y no vuelvas! ¡No tengo lugar para idiotas como tú!"

****¡Bam!****

"…"

Una chica respira desanimada tras su despido.

"¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Reírme?"

****Tap. Tap. Tap****

"Clientes que pueden tocar a las empleadas… Ahora entiendo porque la paga era tan alta"

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
Facultad de Historia y Ciencias Políticas;  
08:45 AM**

"¡Profesor! ¡¿Podría por favor darnos más detalles?!"

"Me alegro de escuchar que un tema como este la emocione tanto Signora Emilia, pero desafortunadamente la humanidad aun no encuentra la razón detrás de las desapariciones.  
A decir verdad, no hay ninguna explicación lógica para lo que sucedió en ese entonces. Una noche, la mitad de la humanidad simplemente desapareció. ¡Pof! ¡Bye! ¡Sayonara!"

"¿No piensa que algo así es demasiado extraño?"

"No importa lo que yo crea Signora Emilia, la realidad es que nuestros mejores científicos no han encontrado una solución… Realmente lo lamento, pero no puedo darle más explicaciones"

"Oh… Entiendo… Disculpe la intromisión"

Susurros invaden el aula de clases, juzgando a la chica por demostrar curiosidad.

"¡Silencio, silencio! ¡La Signora Emilia tenía una pregunta! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Deberían de aprender un poco de ella y hacer todas las preguntas que puedan ahora que aún tienen la oportunidad!"

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
Dormitorios – 02:45 AM**

"…"

Una chica da vueltas en su cama, tratando de dormir.

"No puedo dormir"

Y entonces se levanta, extremadamente interesada.

"¿Qué se supone que pasó hace 400 años? Mi curiosidad me está matando…"

"¿Mmm…? ¿Emilia?"

Una joven estudiante se remueve entre las sabanas.

"¿Qué hora es…?"

Y observa el reloj despertador en su mesita de noche.

"Son las 2 de la mañana, regresa a dormir… Hoy tenemos que visitar la catedral"

"… Lo siento Gina, voy a salir un rato"

"¿A estas horas…? Estás pidiendo que algo te pase, ¿sabes?"

"Estaré bien"

Gina cubre su rostro con una almohada.

"Haz lo que quieras"

"Lo haré, gracias por cubrirme"

"Si, si… Vete antes de que cambie de opinión"

.

**Catedral de Siena;  
Entrada – 03:18 PM**

"Yawwwwn…"

"Volviste a evitar la clase"

"No soy creyente"

Emilia abandona su puesto como gárgola de la catedral, y mira hacia los cielos.

"Hey… Gina… ¿Crees que dios existe?"

"¿Mmm? Por supuesto, ¿tú no?"

"Ehhh… ¿Supongo…? Alguien tiene que ser responsable de la desaparición en masa de hace 400 años"

"No deberías de decir esa clase de cosas frente a una iglesia"

"Es el siglo XXI. No van a perseguirme por culpar a Dios de algunas cosas"

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
Entrada – 11:25 AM**

"¿No vas a despedirte de tu compañera de piso?"

Un joven hombre se acerca a Emilia, y le sostiene de un hombro.

"Estoy bien… Supongo que no tenía lo necesario después de todo"

"Pensé que ya no te interesaba seguir estudiando"

"¿Mmm…? Ah, eso… Simplemente tenía curiosidad"

.

**Londres;  
03:15 PM**

"¿Escuchaste las noticias? Dicen que el apocalipsis se acerca"

"¿Otra vez? ¡Si tuviera un duro por cada…! ¡¿Quién es el chalado ahora?!"

"Al parecer un Hacker que se hace pasar por Dios ha estado enviando el mismo mensaje una y otra vez a todos los dispositivos móviles y computadoras del mundo. Pero lo más extraño es que incluso hay mensajes en el cielo y en campos de cultivo en lugares en donde no llega la señal"

"¿Mensajes en el cielo? ¿Campos de cultivo? ¿No es eso demasiado?"

****Clack****

"Señor cliente, su café"

"¡Muchas gracias joven dama! ¿Podría entregarnos la cuenta, por favor?"

"Será un placer"

****Tap, tap, tap****

.

**Nueva York;  
Oficinas – ¿02:00 PM?**

"Mi reloj dejó de funcionar… ¿Alguien tiene la hora?"

"Yo no, ¿Qué tal tú Emilia?"

Emilia niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

"24 de octubre, faltan 15 días para el [Apocalipsis]"

"¿De verdad creen que todos vamos a morir?"

"Yo no sé si vamos a morir o no, pero las cosas no pintan para nada bien. Primero el internet, luego los vehículos, luego el teléfono, ahora ni siquiera funciona el maldito reloj."

****¡PAAM!****

El reloj se destrozó contra una pared.

"Mmm… ¿Qué piensas tú Emilia?"

"…"

.

**Nueva York;  
Departamento – ?:?**

"¿No te parece extraño?"

"¿Qué?"

"No hay disparos, gritos, o violencia en las calles… ¿Qué hay de los crímenes?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas… No he escuchado nada acerca de un crimen en los últimos 6 meses"

Emilia comienza a rascar su barbilla.

"Es demasiado extraño…"

"¿A quién le importa? Un mundo sin crímenes me parece una idea excelente"

"Hombre, eres el único idiota al que le alegraría algo como esto"

"Ehhhh… ¿Gracias?"

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

Oscuro…

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

Tan oscuro…

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

Frío…

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

¿Cuánto tiempo…?

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

¿Qué sucede…?

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

¿Qué está sucediendo?

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

Esto está mal…

**.**

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

Debo…

.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?;  
¿?¿?¿?¿? – ¿?:¿?**

Debo salir de aquí…

.

**Ciudad de Siena;  
18 de octubre del año 2012  
Cherry Pop Maid Café – 10:24 PM**

— "¡Gina! ¿Dónde están los crêpes de la mesa cinco? ¡Ya han sido más de 20 minutos mujer, apresúrate!"

Grita una mujer con una gran barriga, apresurando a su personal

— "Leonardo, ¡Leonardo! ¡Le-o-nardo! ¡Maldita sea, chico! ¡Quítate los audífonos y ayuda a Samantha con el café, que para algo te pago!"

Stella, dueña del Café Cherry Pop refunfuñó estresada

— "Uugh, todos y cada uno de ellos… ¡Emilia! ¡E-MI-LIA! ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió esa niña?!"

Una joven empleada de 22 años de edad atrae la atención de su jefa.

— "Señora Stella, Emilia ya–"

Pero es brutalmente ignorada.

— "¡Tú! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a barrer!"

— "Si Señora Stella"

.

**Ciudad de Siena;  
18 de octubre del año 2012  
152 Via dei Montaini – 10:35 PM**

En mitad de un callejón deshabitado se encuentra una joven mujer de 23 años de edad.

**¡Clink!**

Lanzando una moneda de un Euro a través del aire.

**Tatatatata**

La bella moneda de cobre y níquel gira con intensidad, brillando, reflejando la luz de decenas de farolas de estilo barroco incrustadas en las paredes a su alrededor.

**Tap**

Y aterriza en su mano.

— ¿Qué?

La señorita mira a su alrededor, confundida

— ¿Qué sucedió?

.

**Historias de Gensokyo – Viajero Fantástico;  
Sujeto: Emilia Collingwood;  
Arco 1 – Secuelas;  
Capítulo 1: El Fin del Principio**

**.**

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Emilia parpadea confundida y lleva una mano a su cabeza

— ¿En dónde estoy…?

A su alrededor se levantan pintorescos edificios de más de 10 metros de altura.

— … Esto… ¿Esto no es Siena?

Siena es una bella ciudad en mitad de Italia, famosa por su arquitectura renacentista y diversidad cultural, en ella se encuentran decenas de las construcciones más antiguas jamás edificadas, tales como la Universidad de Siena, fundada en el año 1240 o la Catedral de Nuestra Señora de la Asunción de Siena, construida en el año 1263.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? Si no me equivoco estaba en Nueva York con… — Una pequeña serie de imágenes recorren su mente — Un segundo… ¿No debería de estar muerta?

Emilia lleva una mano a su rostro

— Calor… Estoy caliente — Entonces toca su cabello — Ouch — Y tira de él.

Confundida, la joven mujer observa un largo pelo teñido de rojo.

— ¿No está más largo que antes?

**Pan Pan Pan**

Con cautela, Emilia camina en busca de un espejo que pueda reflejar su imagen.

— Este auto servirá

Pero lo que ve le hace retroceder y llevar una mano a su nuca.

— ¿Por qué me veo igual qué hace 7 años…?

Pero lo que ve le hace mirar el suelo.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero lo que ve le hace pensar, comenzar a buscar una respuesta

— Entiendo…

Emilia asiente lentamente.

— Supongo que regresé en el tiempo

Ríe en voz baja, observa el cielo estrellado sobre ella.

— Sí, claro. Como si eso pudiera pasar

Comienza a caminar en busca de respuestas.

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
18 de octubre del año 2012  
Residencia para Estudiantes de Intercambio Internacional  
Entrada – 11:47 PM**

— Es extraño…

Emilia estira su cuello.

**CRACK**

Y lo hace sonar, liberar el estrés de su cuerpo.

— Todo coincide con mis recuerdos… ¿Es posible que realmente haya viajado en el tiempo?

Recostándose, ella observa los autos y las personas a su alrededor

— . . .

Y entonces idea un pequeño plan.

— ¿Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo, cierto?

**Pan Pan Pan Pan**

— Disculpen jóvenes. ¿Podrían decirme qué día es hoy?

— "Uhh…"

— ¿Uhm?

Confundidos, el grupo de 3 jóvenes frente a ella se miran los unos a los otros.

— "Uh… Sentirlo, español… ¿Poquito?"

Emilia parpadea un par de veces, se siente como una estúpida luego de recordar en dónde se encontraba.

— Ugh… — Y entonces golpea su frente, decepcionada de sí misma — Uhm… ¿Italiano?... ¿English? ¿Nihongo? ¿Français? — Solo para levantar la vista, sonreír avergonzada y comenzar a desempolvar sus conocimientos de lengua humana.

— "¿Français? ¿Vous parlez français?"

Un hombre de entre veintitantos años responde a sus llamados.

— ¡Oui!

— "Excellent… Mais t'aurais faut travailler ton accent… juste un peu plus, mademoiselle"

Emilia exagera una sonrisa cuando el hombre insinúa que su acento es terrible.

— Je vais y réfléchir… — Pero decide ignorar el comentario —… Ça va surement vous paraître étrange comme question, mais... ¿Pouvez-vous me dire quelle date?

— "¡Ça, c'est une étrange question, mademoiselle! Aujourd'hui est le 18 de octobre"

— ¿18 de octobre? — Impresionada, parcialmente por haber podido hablar francés después de tanto tiempo, parcialmente por la respuesta. Emilia observa al hombre frente a ella — ¿De quelle année? — Y pregunta el año en el que se encuentra.

— "¿De quelle année?" — El hombre hace una mueca confundida — "Uh… 2012… Évidemment"

Emilia retrocede al confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¿18 de octubre del año 2012…? ¡¿Acaso…?! — Emocionada, observa al hombre frente a ella con un lindo brillo en sus ojos — ¡MERCI! — Y entonces lo abraza, dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

— "¿De… Rien?" — Preguntándose cuál era el problema de aquella mujer. El hombre observa a sus amigos, buscando ayuda.

— ¡Wuuuhuuuu! — Pero Emilia lo deja ir antes de que sus amigos rían — ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! — Y corre, dando grandes zancadas, al interior del edificio en dónde solía dormir.

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
18 de octubre del año 2012  
Residencia para Estudiantes de Intercambio Internacional  
Puerta al apartamento de estudiantes #5 – 11:53 PM**

— ¡Muaaaaahahahahaah! ¡7 Años! ¡Retrocedí en el tiempo 7 años! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?! ¿Debería de utilizar mis conocimientos para alterar los eventos de la historia? ¿Pero qué sucederá si todo resulta ser como en El Efecto Mariposa? ¿No destruiré el tiempo?

Emilia comienza a debatir en voz alta acerca de sus planes, completamente convencida de que algo sobrenatural sucede.

— ¿Eh?

Pero es distraída por algo preocupante

— ¿Y mi llave? Espera ¡¿Dónde está mi billetera?!

No puede encontrar sus pertenencias

— ¡¿Me han robado?!

Desesperando, Emilia se apoya contra la puerta de madera, busca en sus zapatos y rememora lo que sucedió en el transcurso de la noche.

**Clac**

— ¡Kyah!

Pero no tarda mucho en caer de espaldas al suelo de madera de su apartamento.

— Ugh… — Quejándose, ella abre sus ojos, adolorida — … ¿Quién?

— "Emilia… Haces demasiado ruido… Vas a despertar a los demás…"

Una hermosa mujer de 21 años en ropa interior negra invade su campo de visión, su largo y desarreglado cabello dorado ondea con la brisa del aire acondicionado de la habitación, parece irritada luego de haber sido despertada con los gritos de su compañera de piso.

— ¿Gi…Na?

Emilia entrecierra sus ojos, algo confundida.

— "Entra, que el aire acondicionado no es gratis ¿sabes?"

Obedece las ordenes de la mujer que le abrió la puerta, y camina lentamente hasta su cama, sin despegar ambos ojos de encima de aquella chica.

**Badam**

— "Por cierto, dejaste tus cosas en–"

— Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Gina es interrumpida por la penetrante mirada de una mujer llena de dudas.

— "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

— Pecho.

— "¿Pecho?"

— ¿Desde cuándo son tan grandes? Tú eras tan plana como una tabla.

**Silencio incómodo**

Ambas mujeres se observan la una a la otra.

Gina, medio dormida, comienza a caminar lentamente hasta su cama.

**Ñeec Ñeec**

Se deja caer en su colchón, se tapa entre sabanas, e intentar dormir una vez más.

— ¡Hey!

Emilia llama a su supuesta compañera de piso, entiende de inmediato que fue ignorada.

— "¿Qué quieres?"

— Era una pregunta seria

— "Seriamente estúpida, querrás decir"

— . . .

Emilia suspiró agotada, y vuelve a formular su pregunta.

— Mira, lo siento si te pareció extraño Gina. Pero es algo que realmente necesito saber… Es información importante para mi última investigación científica.

— "¡¿Para tú–?!" — Gina se levanta de un salto, observa roja como un tomate a Emilia — "¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE INVESTIGACIÓN INVOLUCRA EL TAMAÑO DE MIS SENOS?!"

— ¿E-eh?

Emilia observa a Gina con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza… Nunca imaginó que sus palabras pudieran retorcerse tanto.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡N-N-No! ¡No me refería a eso…!

— "Ngh" — Juzgando a Emilia, Gina inhala profundamente — "¿P-Para qué quieres saberlo?"

— E-Es solo… Necesito para… G-Gina, no hagamos esto más raro de lo que ya lo es. Solo dime si siempre fuiste así de… — Sus ojos se dirigen al busto de Gina — … Así de… Así.

— "E-Emilia… Aun si me lo preguntas… Creo que ya es tarde para ti" — Gina desvía su mirada, sintiendo como Emilia la come con la mirada.

— Q-Qué no es eso…

**Silencio incómodo**

Cubierta entre sabanas, Gina se recuesta una vez más.

— "C-Comenzó a los 12…"

Murmura algunas palabras

— "Aunque eso ya lo sabías…"

Y entonces se cubre el rostro con una almohada

—"C-Como sea, ya deja de beber… Y no vuelvas a dejar cosas en el trabajo… Y-Y DEFINITIVAMENTE… NO VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR COSAS ASÍ DE EXTRAÑAS…"

— T-Te juro que no es lo que estás pensando…

**Ñeec Ñeec**

Los resortes rechinan, Emilia se oculta bajo las sabanas.

— B-buenas noches… Gina

— "Unnn…"

Y llena de preguntas, cae dormida.

.

**[ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA: Se detecta actividad sospechosa en el campo gravitacional #619,092. Enviando guardias en 3…]**

Anular protocolo de seguridad

**[ERROR: No cuenta con el permiso necesario para anular este proceso. Resumiendo, con el envío de–]**

Pausar. Establecer temporizador: 300 segundos. Mostrar análisis preliminar.

**[Temporizador en curso. Se ha detectado actividad inusual en el Sueño #28, Sector E, Sujeto: Emilia Collingwood. Temporizador en curso: 286, 285… 284…]**

Nueva directiva: Emilia Collingwood debe de ser protegida hasta nuevo aviso.

**[… Un minuto por favor. Atención: Mensaje recibido. ¿Leer último mensaje recibido?]**

Leer.

**[Nuevo mensaje: ¿Te harás responsable? Fin del Mensaje]**

Há. Como si pudieran hacer algo aquí.

Responder último mensaje, asunto: Púdranse, contenido del mensaje: Vigilen lo que quieran, no pueden tocarme. Enviar.

**[Mensaje enviado… Usted tiene: 1 Nuevo Mensaje. ¿Leer?]**

Leer.

**[Nuevo mensaje: Qué te den. Fin del mensaje]**

Jajajaja

**[Muchas gracias por su espera, la directiva fue activada satisfactoriamente, función: Temporizador ha sido suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. Muchas gracias por utilizar nuestros servicios, le recordamos que cualquier intento de–]**

Solo dame el control.

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
19 de octubre del año 2012  
Residencia para Estudiantes de Intercambio Internacional  
Habitación de Gina & Emilia – 03:38 AM**

/* Bien… Veamos… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? */

En medio una pequeña habitación repleta de libros, se encuentra una pequeña mujer de no más de 1.54 metros durmiendo plácidamente. Su cabello pelirrojo es largo, sedoso y le llega hasta la cintura.

En una cama al otro lado de la habitación yace una mujer semidesnuda vistiendo lencería color negro, su hermoso cabello color rubio usualmente atado en una coleta se encuentra en completa libertad, al igual que su piel.

/* ¿Quién de ellas es Emilia? … Bueno, como sea, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo… Ehm… ¿Cuál era el comando? Uhm… Si no me equivoco era... */

**«**_' `_^]\\[ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA ?ZXW VUTSRQPOHlLK-IHG d'&%$#"!~}|{zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba`_^]\\[ZYXWVUTSRQPONML KJIHGFEDCBA ?=;QVOTSRQPINGFj-CHAF?c&%$#"!~}|{zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba`_^ ]\\[ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHG]ba`_^]V[TSXQu876543ONGLKDIHGF?c:927654-Qrqp onmlkjihgfedcba`_^]\\[ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA ?=;:98765Q3INMLKDIBAF?cCB$ ?=5Yzyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba`_^]\\[ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFE[Z_^]\\[ZYXWVOsS RQPONGk.-,+*)('&%$#"!~}|{zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba`_^]\\[ZYXWVUqponPlejibgf_ `_^]VzZXWPOTMqKPINGFj-CHAF?c&%$:?=5:92Vw/43,10/(Lmlkjihgfedcba`_^]\\[Z YXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA ?=;:98T6RQPONGFKJIBf)('&%$#"!~}|{zyxwvutsrqponml kjihgfedcba`_^]\\[ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLhafedcba`_X]VzZXWPt76543210/.-,+*)('&%$#"!~ };49876543,+Oponmlkjihgfedcba`_^]\\[ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA ?=;QPUNSRQPO NMLEi,+*)(' ?=5:921Uvutsrqp.-,+*)('&f|Bcba`_^]sxqvutsrqj0{__**»**_

La temperatura de la habitación aumenta a 38°C

— Nggggghhhh…

/* Ups, parámetro equivocado… Eh… Veamos… Veamos… Rápido… Que se cocinan… ¿Este tal vez? */

**Universidad de Siena;  
19 de octubre del año 2012  
Residencia para Estudiantes de Intercambio Internacional  
Habitación de Gina & Emilia – 07:38 AM**

/* ¡Ajá! Y dijo Dios: Hágase la luz; y la luz se hizo… Jajaja, y pensar que era mucho más literal de lo que jamás imaginé… Ahora… Entonces… Si hago esto… */

**¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan!**

/* Yup. Soy genial. Ahora observemos*/

— a…"

Emilia giró.

— "–lia!"

Y giró una vez más.

— "¡Emilia!"

**¡Bam!**

Pero el fuerte impacto de un libro en su cabeza la hizo despertar de un salto.

— ¡Wah!

— "¡Ya era hora! ¡Apresúrate, o no llegaremos a la ceremonia de apertura!"

— ¿Ngh…?

Emilia frotó su ojo izquierdo, dando un bostezo mientras acariciaba su cabeza adolorida.

— ¿Ceremo…? ¿Uhh…?

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer uniformada de blanco y azul, dando pequeños saltos a través de la habitación mientras lanzaba libros, bolígrafos y libretas dentro de su delgada mochila.

— "¡No me digas que ya la olvidaste!"

Emilia parpadeó confundida algunos segundos, y entonces observó a través de la ventana.

— ¿Qué…?

— "¡Atrapa!"

— ¡Woah!

Una larga bata blanca de laboratorio bloqueó su pequeño campo de visión, Gina había cegado a su compañera con una indumentaria hecha con el algodón de la más alta calidad.

— ¿Mmmf? ¿Y esto qué se supone que es?

— "Tu bata, la olvidaste junto a tu bolso el día de ayer"

— ¿Bata? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Okabe Rintarou?

— "Eso mismo dije antes. Pero nooooooo, la señorita «¡Las batas son geniales, solo míralas!» no puede dormir sin ella"

— ¡¿Haaah?!

— "De hecho, me sorprende que no me la hayas pedido el día de ayer. ¿Cómo es que una bebé mimada como tú se las arregló para caer dormida?"

— ¡¿MIMA…?!

Emilia se quejó con un grito.

— "Deja de gritar y vístete, inicia a las 8"

— ¡NGH…!

Emilia mordió su lengua, pensando cuales palabras utilizar para quejarse…

— ¿…?

Entonces observó los alrededores.

— Espera… ¿Entonces no fue un sueño…?

— "¿Qué cosa?"

— Todo esto…

— "¿Todo esto?"

— "Uh… ¿Qué día es hoy?"

— "19 de octubre, ahora deja de perder el tiempo"

**¡PAM!**

**Universidad de Siena;  
19 de octubre del año 2012  
Facultad de Medicina  
Aula de clases #03 – 08:04 AM**

— No puedo creer que realmente me hayas obligado a ponérmela…

— "¿De qué hablas? Yo no fui quien te vistió"

En mitad de una enorme aula con largas piezas de madera con diseño semicircular se encontraban más de 30 estudiantes reunidos para escuchar las enseñanzas de los sabios, todos expectantes y felices, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí.

— "Muy buenas tardes queridos estudiantes de intercambio, bienvenidos sean todos ustedes. Esperamos que puedan encontrar todo lo que …"

/* Blablabla, no es importante */

Un hombre de alta envergadura se dispuso a dar un largo e interesante discurso para las nuevas estrellas que impulsarían el futuro de la humanidad, sin embargo, la atención de todos yacía sobre Gina y su compañera de aspecto particular.

Algunos miembros de la nueva generación de doctores y enfermeras comenzaron a hablar entre sí, susurrando, ocultándose entre sus semejantes de las miradas del Director y su interesante e increíble discurso.

/* Esto va a ponerse complicado, ¿qué tal si…? */

E1: "¿Quién es ese bombón?"  
E2: "¿Crees que tenga novio?  
E3: "Wuu~ sus uñas son bastante lindas"  
E4: "¿Qué pasa con la pelirroja?  
E5: "¿Una bata? ¿Síndrome de octavo gravo?"  
E6: "La rubia parece divertida, pero la loca a su lado me mola"  
E7: "Hey, ¿crees que le gusten los videojuegos?"  
E8: "Kurisutina pffffft"

/* Si, eso bastará. ¿Qué sigue? */

Una hermosa mujer de gran personalidad y cuerpo de supermodelo, Gina Line B. Johnson incitaba la mirada lasciva de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres a su alrededor.

— "… Haaa…"

Pero eso no parecía agradarle, pues con un largo suspiro ella cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, recostándose en el asiento de aquella sala parecida a una corte.

— …

Emilia bajó la mirada, extremadamente avergonzada de ser, junto a Gina, el centro de atención. Las cosas que decían sobre ella eran cuestionables, pero eso no le afectaba demasiado, lo que realmente le molestaba era poder entender algunas de las referencias que escupían acerca de ella debido a su bata y color de pelo.

— … Nunca debí de comenzar a leer novelas ligeras…

— "Y que lo digas… Al fin puedes entender mi sufrimiento al verte actuar así todos los días desde que tenías 10…"

— … ¿10?

— ¡Y finalmente por favor recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra nueva estudiante estrella! ¡Emilia Collingwood por favor de un paso al frente! ¡Un fuerte aplauso muchachos!

**Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap**

/* ¿Oh? */

— ¿Eh?

— "¿Huh? ¿Qué esperas? No parabas de molestarme acerca de esto, ve y da tu discurso"

— ¿De qué dis–?

— "¡¿Emilia Collingwood?! ¿Se encuentra Emilia Collingwood entre nosotros?"

— "Tu discurso… El de… Agh… ¡Sí, director! ¡Se encuentra justo aquí!"

Gina se levantó de un salto y apuntó al rostro confundido de su amiga.

— "¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás Emilia! ¡Pero qué linda bata! ¡Veo que una vez más nos muestra su devoción a esta carrera!"

El Director de aquella universidad comenzó a sonreír con un resplandor sincero y lleno de vida.

— "¡Señorita Emilia por favor de un paso al frente! ¡No se preocupe por las formalidades! ¡Alguien de su calibre únicamente debe de preocuparse por ayudar a la humanidad una vez más! ¡Acérquese, nuestra pequeña estudiante genio!"

— ¿De mi… Calibre?

/* ¿OOOOOOH? */

E3: "¿Eeeh? ¿Era una genio?"  
E4: "Tcht. Más competencia…"  
E7: "Nah, no hay manera de que una genio sea gamer"  
E8: "Kurisutina intensifies lol"  
E6: "Lo dicho, me mola"  
E5: "Retiro lo dicho"  
E18: "¿Qué está esperando?"  
E24: "No lo sé… Cosas de millonarios, supongo"  
E14: "¿Una científica famosa o algo? No me suena"

/* Eso mismo quiero saber, Estudiante 14. Eso mismo quiero saber */

— "¿Señorita Collingwood?

— ¡E-esto…! ¡Creo que está equivocado, señor director!

— "¿Pero qué dice? ¡Reconocería su rostro donde sea! ¿Necesita que alguien la escolte hasta el podio?"

— ¡E-eh! N-No es necesario es solo…

**¡BAM!**

— "¡GHHNN…! ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!"

Emilia se levantó de un salto cuando la palma de Gina impactó su espalda, el fuerte golpe había atravesado la suave cobertura de algodón para dejar una gran marca debajo de su ropa.

— "¡¿Señorita Collingwood está usted bien?!"

— ¡Ah…! ¡No se preocupe! ¡No es lo que…!

Emilia fulminó a Gina con la mirada

— ¡Voy de inmediato!

Y entonces comenzó a caminar bajo una corta serie de escaleras de mármol para entonces subir seis escalones de madera hasta el podio del tutor de la clase.

E8: "Eso debió doler…"  
E30: "¿Pero no fue ella quien se lo buscó?…"  
E22: "Creo que a la rubia le falta un tornillo…"  
E23: "No, solo lo hizo porque la pelirroja no hacía más que perder el tiempo, estoy seguro"  
E4: "No me importa quien sea… Alguien que no respeta el uniforme de esta universidad no tiene el derecho de estar ahí…"  
E3: "Por favor, tranquilízate, si realmente es una genio puede ayudarnos durante los exámenes"  
E12: "No puedo creer que el director nos avergüence de esta manera… ¿Dónde está su orgullo?"  
E25: "Meh… Ojalá acabe pronto"

Los susurros del aula comenzaron a incrementar en tono y volumen, cada vez volviéndose más y más groseros y descarados.

— "…"

El director observó a sus nuevos alumnos, y con una sonrisa apologética, entrego su micrófono a las pequeñas manos de Emilia.

— "Señorita Collingwood, puede que haya descubierto la cura contra el Asma… Pero eso no significa que pueda actuar así… Por favor, Señorita Collingwood… Le ruego que recuerde que este es un centro de aprendizaje respetable… No haga más cosas como esta, tiene que respetar el tiempo y los sentimientos de sus compañeros o tendré que verme obligado a tomar las medidas necesarias"

Y entonces susurró algunas palabras a su oído, solo para bajar aquellos escalones y acercarse a la gran entrada de madera que conectaba un pasillo con el aula.

— ¿…?

Emilia observó algo confundida al público a su alrededor, sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer.

/* ¿Por qué no sabes qué hacer? Anda, muéstrame de lo que estás hecha */

— Eh…

Ella miró al director y entonces al público frente a ella.

E16: "¡Cof…!"  
E4: "¡Ehem!"

Nadie iba a ayudarla.

— Uh…

**Pan… Pan… Pan…**

Débiles sonidos de pasos en la firme madera de roble invadieron el silencio del lugar.

— E-eh… ¡Muy buenas a todos…! S-Sé que no me conocen p-pero yo a ustedes sí y esto…

Era Emilia dando pequeñas florituras mientras intentaba hacer suyo el escenario

E8: "¿Me conoce?"  
E6: "Cállate… ¿No ves que está hablando?"  
E12: "No entiendo lo que quiere decir"  
E4: "Tcht…"

— ¡A-ahahha…!

Arrepintiéndose de sus primeras palabras, Emilia comenzó a pensar en su siguiente plan de acción.

'Va a ser difícil mantener una mentira durante demasiado tiempo… y necesito tiempo a solas si quiero investigar qué fue lo que pasó… Todos creen que soy alguna clase de figura de autoridad… Por lo que convencerlos de que estoy loca tal vez sea mi mejor apuesta…'

/* Espera… ¿De qué estás hablando? */

Y dio su mejor esfuerzo por presentarse de manera sincera.

— V-Verán, mi nombre es Emilia Collingwood, tengo 30 años…

/* ¿30? */

— Tomé un pequeño curso de medicina y de historia, pero en realidad–

— "¿Señorita Collingwood?"

— P-Puede que no lo parezca, pero lo mío no es la medicina… Aunque tampoco es que haya conseguido un título en otras áreas…

/* ¡¿De qué hablas?! */

E4: "¡¿Estás burlándote de nosotros?!"

Una joven alumna de 22 años golpeó la mesa frente a su asiento, su largo cabello castaño se movió en conjunto a su esbelto cuerpo mientras apuntaba con severidad a la mujer frente a ella. Se veía extremadamente enojada

E3: "Jenny, calma…"

Emilia observó a la joven chica con un rostro agotado.

— Ah. Jenny.

Jenny: "¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!"

— ¿Yo?

Emilia sonrió ligeramente.

— ¡Muy buena pregunta!

Y entonces elevó el tono de su voz.

—¡Pues, miren! ¡Ya que lo ha preguntado lo diré sin tapujos! ¡Soy una viajera del tiempo! ¡Vengo de 7 años en el futuro para salvar a la humanidad del apocalipsis! ¡Así es señoras y señores! ¡Es como escucharon! ¡En 7 años el mundo se va a acabar! ¡¿NO ES ESO INCREÍBLE?!

Jenny: "¿Qué…?"

Con el interesante sonido de un globo desinflándose, Jenny observó a Emilia con incredulidad.

E1 – E30: …

Y el silencio reinó en aquella sala.

/* ¿Viajera en el tiempo? */

.

Detener proceso.

**[Proceso #881,729 ha sido detenido con éxito]**

¿Qué quiere decir con viajera en el tiempo? Explícame que está sucediendo

**[Pregunta inválida: Se ha denegado la opción de (VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO) a todos los dioses presentes]**

¿Entonces qué me dices de esto?

**[ATENCIÓN: Usted no cuenta con los permisos suficientes para–]**

Y una mierda no cuento con ellos

Abrir consola de administrador

**[ATENCIÓN: USTED–]**

Añadir a Hoshiko Watanabe a la lista de autorización.

**[ATENCIÓN: USTED–]**

¡Hijo de p…! ¡Aaaagh…! ¡¿Por qué no podías tener un rango mayor papá?!

Nueva directiva: Remover todos los permisos de ¡$)((".oS

**[Se han removido todos los permisos de: ¡$)(("]**

Te tengo…

¿Realmente jamás pensaron que alguien eliminaría los permisos de esta cosa?

Aunque debo admitir que no fue fácil conseguir su nombre.

Como sea, alabada sea la nota-computadora de papá.

Abrir consola de administrador.

**[ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERR- Abriendo consola de administrador**]

Dios… Me asustaste por un segundo… Bien… Veamos…

.

Uhuh…

.

Entiendo… No viajó en el tiempo… Es un error en la recreación de la tierra…

.

Un segundo… ¡UN SEGUNDO…! ¡Esto de aquí…! ¡¿Entonces cómo es que despertó?!

.

¿Qué diablos?

.

¡¿No es a prueba de errores?! … ¡De haberlo sabido no hubiera pasado todos estos putos años encerrada aquí sola sin hacer nada!

Si… tan solo pudiera usar esto a mi favor…

No, espera ¡Puedo hacerlo!

¡Eso es…! ¡Este es mi boleto de salida! ¡Puedo salvar mi pellejo si abuso del sistema de papá! ¡Bien! ¡Capturemos la atención de esa chica! ¡Debo de hacer que note lo que está pasando!

.

Retroceder 10 segundos, entonces resumir proceso.

/* 38 años y es la primera vez que pasa esto… Debo de tener cuidado… Puede que sea mi única oportunidad… */

—¡Pues, miren! ¡Ya que lo ha preguntado lo diré sin tapujos! ¡Soy una viajera del tiempo! ¡Vengo de 7 años en el futuro para salvar a la humanidad del apocalipsis! ¡Así es señoras y señores! ¡Es como escucharon! ¡En 7 años el mundo se va a acabar! ¡¿NO ES ESO INCREÍBLE?!

El silencio reinó una vez más en aquella sala.

— ¿Huh…?

/* Eso es… Nótalo, ¡NÓTALO! */

— ¿Deja… Vú…?

Múltiples susurros comenzaron a emerger en la multitud

E4: "¿Q-Qué…?"

Gina parpadeó confundida un par de veces, y entonces se levantó de su asiento, acercándose rápidamente al director.

— "Director… Creo que deberíamos de llamar a emergencias…"

— "… Estoy de acuerdo"

Y susurraron algo el uno al otro.

Con una sonrisa, Emilia observó a todos los estudiantes, se veía bastante confiada de sí misma mientras observaba los rostros asustados, confundidos, o enojados de sus semejantes.

— ¡Y ahora me piro!

Pero sin avisar, huyó a través de la puerta principal.

— ¡Hahahahaha!

Corriendo tan rápidamente como el viento

— "¡Emilia, espe–!"

— ¡Nos vemos, Gina!

Ignorando a su compañera de piso, y viajando rápidamente a través del pasillo, en busca de un sitio seguro en dónde ocultarse.

.

**Universidad de Siena;  
19 de octubre del año 2012  
Terraza – 08:49 AM**

— Haa… Haaa…

Agotada, Emilia sonrió de oreja a oreja, observando el cielo azul encima de ella.

— No sé qué pasa…

Y entonces se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

— Pero debería de ser suficiente actuación para que me dejen en paz…

Estabilizando su respiración, Emilia comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

'¿Gina con pechos? ¿Curar el asma? ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí…? ¿No había viajado al pasado? ¿O puede que esté en una dimensión alternativa? … ¿Una nueva línea temporal? … ¿Tengo el Reading Steiner…? Eh… Hahahahaha… Comienzo a pensar que nunca debí de haber visto ese anime después de todo…'

/* ¿Anime?… Un segundo, ahora no es el momento… ¡Tengo que…! Si no me equivoco… Debería de estar por aquí… ¡ARGH! */

— Se supone que soy una clase de eminencia en el campo de la medicina… ¿Acaso podré cumplir con las expectativas de todos? ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? ¿Terminaré en las calles una vez más…? Espera… ¿Cuál es mi situación financiera? ¿Compré tanto coin como en ese entonces?

Emilia sacó el un viejo teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Y esto qué es? ¿Qué clase de basura…?

Y entonces parpadeó un par de veces, recordando la época en la que se encontraba

— Ah… Claro 2012… Había olvidado lo comunes que eran estos teléfonos con teclas en ese entonces… Como avanza la tecnología, incluso en el trabajo es difícil mantenerme al día.

Rascando su cabeza, ella comenzó a navegar los arcaicos menús de aquel teléfono móvil en busca de su aplicación bancaria favorita.

— Ah, aquí está… Veamos

Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el dinero que había en ella

— ¿Eh? … ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿ESTOS NO SON 10 CEROS?! ¡SABÍA QUE TENÍA MUCHO DINERO, PERO ESTO ES DEM–!

/* ¡Te encontré! */

**DONG DONG DONG**

Asustada, Emilia cubrió sus oídos mientras los fuertes sonidos de las campanadas de un reloj se propagaban a través de la ciudad.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?!

**DONG DONG DONG DONG… DONG… DOOOONG… DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG…. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG…**

Las campanas se hicieron cada vez más largas y pronunciadas, dejando ver al borde de la pequeña ciudad una estructura puntiaguda y rectangular de casi cien metros de altura.

— ¿…?

Emilia observó confundida el enorme reloj que había aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Ben…? ¿Ese es el big ben?

Y parpadeó un par de veces mientras su boca se abría tanto como la de un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué hace Ben en Siena? ¿Y de dónde salió? ¡Estoy segura de no haber visto ningún reloj el día de ayer!

/* ¡Deja de hablar y ve hacia él! */

— "Haa… Haa… ¡Aquí estabas!"

Al borde de un gran sinnúmero de escalones, se encontraba una bella mujer rubia bañada en sudor.

— ¿Gina? ¿Cómo me…?

— "¡Será mejor que expliques qué demonios te pasa!"

— ¿Eh?

Gina se acercó dando fuertes pisadas hacia Emilia

— "¡Primero me preguntas algo ridículamente extraño! ¡¿Y entonces muestras ese terrible acto en la ceremonia de apertura?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso ya no te importa tu reputación?!

Gina dejó gritar a su corazón.

— Hey, Gina. ¿El Big Ben siempre estuvo ahí?

Pero Emilia lo ignoró por completo

— "¡No cambies el tema!"

— Responde, es importante

— "¡ESTO TAMBIÉN ES…!"

— ¡Por favor!

Emilia interrumpió los gritos de su amiga con un rostro serio carente de emociones.

— "¿P-Por qué me miras así? ¡No has mostrado ese rostro desde los 14! ¡¿Qué te está sucediendo?!"

— Ya veo… ¿Entonces en esta línea temporal éramos amigas desde nuestra infancia?

— "¡¿Ha?!"

— Entiendo… Las cosas cambiaron demasiado… No va a ser posible llevar una vida normal en estas circunstancias… ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene vivir?

Emilia llevó una mano a su barbilla

— Una vida llena de logros que no son míos… Tanto dinero que no sé qué hacer con él… Vivir con las expectativas de todos y no poder disfrutar de un día para mi misma… Ya veo, entonces así es como se siente ser alguien importante.

— "¿De qué estás…?"

— Gina

— "¿S-si?"

— Responde por favor, el Big Ben. ¿Siempre estuvo ahí?

Gina parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de creer como es que Emilia se atrevía a jugar con ella de esa manera.

— "Uhm… ¿Sí? … Creo…"

— ¿No estás segura?

— "Es solo que es la primera vez que lo oigo sonar en nuestros 3 meses en Siena, ¿pero eso que importa?, seguro y simplemente no lo escuché hasta ahora… Lo importante aquí es lo extraña que estás–"

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Emilia sonrió a su amiga un par de segundos, y entonces, sin aviso, la esquivó para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

— "¡¿Emilia?!"

'¡Lo siento Gina! ¡Necesito saber que está pasando y si hay una manera de revertirlo! ¡ADEMÁS MI CURIOSIDAD ME ESTÁ MATANDO MALDITA SEA!'

Pensó Emilia, guardando sus pensamientos para sí misma.

— "¡EMILIA!"

— ¡NO PIENSO VIVIR UNA VIDA LLENA DE GRILLETES, GINA!

— "¡¿Eh?!"

Y corrió, veloz como el viento.

— ¡Ha!… ¡Ha!

Jadeando una y otra vez durante el camino.

— ¡A un lado!

Apartando groseramente a todo aquel que se interponía camino.

— ¡VOY PASANDO!

Gritando mientras evadía a los transeúntes y esquivaba con torpeza los cientos de vehículos que amenazaron con atropellarla en más de una ocasión.

— ¡COF…! HAAA… HAAAA… ¡HAAAAAA!

Sintiendo como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire y como sus piernas dolían.

— … Lo… Logre… Ha… Haa…

Hasta encontrarse frente una puerta de madera, la entrada al gran reloj.

/* Y su Diosa sonrió, satisfecha. */

.

* * *

**.**

**Historias de Gensokyo – Viajero Fantástico;  
Sujeto: Emilia Collingwood;  
Arco 1 – Secuelas;  
Capítulo 2: El Principio del Fin**

**.**

**Siena;  
19 de octubre del año 2012  
Big Ben  
Entrada – 09:15 AM**

— Ha… Haa…

Una hermosa chica pelirroja se apoyaba contra una pared de concreto.

— Esto… No puedo creerlo… No estaba alucinando…

Relamiéndose los labios, recuperando su respiración, mientras observaba con estupefacción el gran monumento frente a ella.

— Parece haber algunas diferencias…

Emilia inspeccionó la obra frente a ella… El color del edificio era beige claro, un color mucho más tenue que el que ella recordaba, también había algunos estampados de flores dibujados en la pared con un color rosa casi invisible, desgastado con el tiempo.

— Demasiado perfecto… Se ve demasiado nuevo para ser un edificio tan antiguo… Pero la tinta de ese dibujo está algo desgastada ¿cierto? ¿cómo es que es lo único que parece viejo?... ¿Y quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a pintar algo así en un monumento como este?

/* UUUY… Lo lamento tanto su señoría, pero recreé esto basado en los relatos de una amiga, no es como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver el reloj de verdad. ¡¿Y qué tienen de malo unas flores?! ¡No dibujo tan mal! */

Emilia inspeccionó el edificio una vez más antes de encontrar la mayor de las discrepancias con sus recuerdos.

— Un segundo… ¿Dónde está el Palacio de Westminster?

/* Demasiado trabajo */

Emilia parpadeó confundida un par de segundos, llevando una mano a su rostro mientras analizaba la situación… Pero entonces se rindió ante la cantidad de cosas inexplicables que le habían sucedido y decidió dejarlo para otro momento, era demasiado trabajo, y no contaba con la energía suficiente para hacerlo.

— … Bueno, no importa… Sinceramente me agrada más el monumento por sí solo, además los dibujos no se ven taaaaan mal… El viejo palacio era muy aburrido después de todo.

/* Creo que no me desagradas */

— Bueno…

Emilia llevó un brazo a su cintura

— Suficiente de hablar conmigo misma… Está bastante claro que el siguiente paso lógico es entrar…

Y titubeó antes de poder dar un paso

— Pero… ¿Realmente quiero hacerlo?

/* … No tengo todo el día, ¡deja de dudar y hazlo! */

En silencio, Emilia trató de pensarlo un poco más, observando con temor la imponente puerta de caoba que funcionaba como entrada al gran reloj.

— … Uhhm…

Y entonces, sin avisar, dio media vuelta

— Pensándolo bien, no sé qué pueda encontrarme ahí dentro. Será mejor conseguir algunas provisiones y descansar… Solo por si –

/* ¡SOLO ENTRA! */

— ¡¿EH?!

Apoyándose en la pared, Emilia se sostuvo mientras la tierra en aquella ciudad comenzaba a temblar con gran fuerza.

— ¡¿Un terremoto…?!

**Wsshoou**

Sin origen aparente, frente a sus ojos aparecieron decenas de extraños, tenebrosos portales color púrpura llenos de ojos en su interior.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

/* ¡¿Quieres provisiones?! ¡Te daré provisiones! */

Decenas de cajas de madera comenzaron a emerger frente a ella, empujándola con fuerza contra la puerta y forzándola a entrar dolorosamente.

— ¡WAH!

/* ¡Y no vuelvas! */

**Clic**

Con un chasquido, la torre desapareció, junto todo el contenido en su interior.

.

**¿Gensokyo?;  
Desconocido  
Desconocido – Desconocido  
**

El cuerpo de una chica rodó fuera de la gran torre de reloj

**¡BAM!**

Y a su lado, aterrizaron seis enormes cajas de madera, apilándose mágicamente la una sobre la otra.

/* Venga, arriba, no tenemos todo el día */

— Eso duele…

Con dificultad, Emilia se levantó, aun mareada ante el viaje interdimensional al que acababa de ser sometida.

/* Oh por favor, solo fue un pequeño portal Yukarinesco con un toque de Izayoi, eso es todo */

— ¿Dónde…?

Y observó sus alrededores, confundida.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Tierra negra. Cielo púrpura, farolas despidiendo una tenue luz azul, un árbol gigante muerto, decenas de formaciones rocosas erigiéndose encima de la tierra, y cientos… Miles de escalones de piedra llevando hacia algún lugar.

/* ¿Uh…? Ahora que lo mencionas… */

— Está tan oscuro… Da grima…

Abrazándose a sí misma, Emilia rascó su barbilla mientras observaba los alrededores… En aquel lugar carente de toda luz y viento, el sonido de su respiración era lo único que podía escuchar.

— … Es que ya todo me da igual…

Cruzando sus brazos, ella suspiró agotada… Por alguna razón todos estos fenómenos inexplicables comenzaban a sentirse nulos, vacíos, carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción y sentido.

— ¡Bbbbbbrrrr…!

La temperatura disminuyó súbitamente.

— En serio… ¿Qué… Demonios… Está pasando aquí?…

Tras sentir un gélido escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Emilia giró a ver aquella gran torre que había sido transportada junto a ella.

— … ¿Sabes…? En estos momentos me alegra mucho tener este lugar de aquí…

Emilia entonces dirigió su atención a las seis cajas junto a ella

**Prack ****Prrack ****Prack**

Sus pasos en la oscura tierra a sus pies resonaban con fuerza en mitad de la noche.

— Casi no puedo ver… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Abriendo con algo de dificultad la pesada tapa de madera de la primera de aquella serie de cajas, Emilia inspeccionó su contenido. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro

— Comida enlatada, agua, mantas… Y creo que esto de aquí es un … ¿Un abrelatas? ¡Esto es genial! También hay un par de linternas y baterías… ¿De dónde salió todo esto? ¿Tendré que pagar si lo tomo?

Debatiendo consigo mismo durante algunos segundos, Emilia volvió a tapar aquella caja.

**Prack… Prack… Prack…**

Entonces caminó con dificultad hacia la pared de la torre, recostándose en ella y cruzando sus brazos mientras esperaba pacientemente a que sus ojos finalmente se adaptaran a toda aquella oscuridad.

— Fffeew… Es inútil… ¿En serio, Emilia qué es lo que esperabas?… No eres un gato como para ver en la oscuridad…

Y tras fallar miserablemente, dirigió su mirada al misterioso cielo púrpura sobre su cabeza, suspirando suavemente mientras veía como su aliento se transformaba en aire frío.

— Será mejor que entre… No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando… Pero esto es demasiado… Quiero decir… No he parado de hablar conmigo misma… Necesito algunos minutos para recomponerme…

Emilia entonces sintió un agudo dolor en sus pantorrillas.

— Ngh… Parece que mis piernas finalmente están comenzando a ser una molestia…

Y entonces masajeó sus músculos con fuerza, tratando de disminuir su malestar.

— Tal vez debí de haber pedido un Taxi después de todo… Como sea, debería de meter esas cajas mientras aún puedo hacerlo… Puedo ver algo de luz a la distancia, pero no planeo caminar todo el camino hasta allí en mitad de la noche… Será mejor que descanse y espere al amanecer.

/* Bastante inteligente de tu parte */

**¡PAM!**

El poderoso sonido de madera golpeando el suelo se esparció cientos de metros en la distancia, la pesada caja de madera llena de recursos había caído al suelo, desperdigando todo su contenido.

— Ugh…

Emilia comenzó a recoger rápidamente todo el desastre que había realizado.

— Qué debilucha… ¿En serio era tan débil durante la universidad? ¿O es culpa de lo que sea que mi… 'Yo anterior' … Haya hecho con este cuerpo? …

Y, lentamente, sostuvo todo lo que pudo entre sus brazos.

— Bueno, tampoco es que pueda esperar que una científica de 22 años pueda cargar todo esto… Creo que incluso algunos hombres tendrían problemas con algo como esto… Como sea, ten paciencia Emilia, hazlo poco a poco… Solo tomará un poco más de tiempo.

Y entonces se dirigió hasta la puerta de madera, abriéndola lentamente para ver el interior de la torre.

**Ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic**

Con el rechinido de viejas bisagras abriéndose por primera vez, unas escaleras de concreto en forma de caracol, 4 sillas de madera, 8 grandes faroles encendidos, una gran mesa de madera circular, viejas estanterías y una puerta doble de madera en una pared interior aparecieron lentamente frente a Emilia. La sala/comedor de aquel gran reloj estaba inusualmente equipada para cubrir las necesidades de vivienda básicas de una o dos personas.

— Huh… ¿Esta decoración no parece salida de un cuento de hadas?

Dejando las cosas en la mesa de aquel comedor, Emilia inspeccionó su nuevo hogar con cautela, ignorando la belleza de la decoración y buscando lo que realmente le importaba.

— ¿Dónde está la maquinaria?

Emilia estaba contenta de tener un lugar en dónde vivir, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ver por sí misma los engranajes que hacían funcionar aquel reloj.

— La puerta de allá lleva a un dormitorio. ¿Si no está allí entonces está subiendo las escaleras? Tendría sentido, no queremos ningún idiota arruinando todo desde aquí abajo ¿cierto?

**Pan ****Pan ****Pan **

Emilia subió aquellas escaleras de piedra lisa.

**Pan ****Pan ****Pan ****Pan ****Pan**

Y las siguió subiendo.

**Pan… ****Pan… ****¿Pan…?**

Durante 5 minutos.

— Ha… Ha… Esto… Haaa…

Y entonces se sentó en ellas, agitada, sin aliento, adolorida, descansando un poco las piernas.

— ¿Qué significa esto…? Haa… Haa… Solo son cien metros… ¿Por qué estoy tardando tanto?

/* Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Creo que es porque no diseñé la parte de las escaleras…? Solo diseñé la zona superior y la de abajo… ¿Tal vez es por eso? */

— ¿Qué diablos está…?

Observando desde el barandal, ella pudo ver un vacío sin fondo justo a su lado. No había un inicio, no había un final, el vacío era tan negro como la noche y consumía todo… Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, ese vacío definitivamente medía más de cien metros.

— …

Completamente muda, Emilia volvió a sentarse, llevando sus manos a su rostro durante cinco largos e interminables minutos… Entonces, tras pensar su plan con detenimiento, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras una vez más.

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡C-Como sea! ¡Vamos a meter todo y acabemos con esto de una vez!

**Pan ****Pan ****Pan**

Pero, para su sorpresa, luego de bajar alrededor de 40 escalones, llegó a la planta baja de aquella torre una vez más.

— ¡¿HA?!

Estupefacta, ella observó las escaleras de caracol a su espalda extendiéndose un total de cien metros y dejando ver sobre su cabeza un amplio techo que marcaba el inicio de la sala con la maquinaria de aquella torre.

— ¡¿WTjajahs…?!

Haciendo sonidos incomprensibles, y llena de frustración, Emilia llevo sus manos a su cabello pelirrojo y comenzó a hacer un lío de el-

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

Asustada, irritada, confundida, y… emocionada, ella dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta que llevaba al exterior.

— ¡COMO SEA!

Y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas.

.

/* Yaaaawn… */

Luego de alrededor de 20 minutos, Emilia finalmente había terminado de meter el contenido de las seis cajas de madera.

**Clap ****Clap ****Clap**

Limpiando sus manos entre sí, ella llevó sus brazos a su cintura y resplandeció con orgullo.

— Soy genial, maldita sea.

Frente a ella yacían tres estanterías completamente repletas de comida y botellas de agua para sobrevivir por lo menos un par de meses.

— El agua probablemente se acabará antes, pero si encuentro un río todo estará bien… Recuerdo haber acomodado algunos paquetes de cerillas, si encuentro madera entonces cocinar no será un problema.

/* ¿Sabe de supervivencia? */

— Y Zack no paraba de decir que ver todos esos programas en la televisión eran una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Quién se ríe ahora señor cara de pez?

/* Creo que no */

— ¡Hahahaha!

Incapaz de contener su alegría, Emilia rió a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada a su nueva torre/hogar.

— Haaaaaaaaaahahaha… ¿Ah?

Pero al intentar cerrar la puerta para finalmente irse a dormir, algo extraño capturó su atención.

— ¿Qué…?

Un extraño orbe blanco de luz estaba subiendo a través de un largo, casi infinito camino de escalones iluminado por una tenue luz azul que llevaba a algún lugar en la distancia.

— ¿Eso es…?

Emilia permaneció inmóvil… mirando como aquella forma circular no paraba de moverse.

— Tengo tanta curiosidad… Pero…

**¡BAM!**

Pero cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

— ¿Qué tan tontos creen que soy?

/* En realidad, bastante */

**Ñiiic Ñaac**

Lanzándose encima del colchón de su nueva habitación, Emilia se tapó entre sabanas y observó los alrededores de aquella habitación.

— Tcht… ¿Dónde demonios está el interruptor de la luz?

/* Ah, lo siento. Ya mismo lo arreglo */

La luz en la habitación se apagó repentinamente.

— … He… Qué conveniente… Luces… Mañana mismo las desarmo para ver cómo funcionan.

/* Ehhhh… No creo que debas… */

Emilia miró al pequeño techo de aquella habitación.

— Una simple chica rodeada de cosas inexplicables más allá de toda su comprensión… Un simple humano con recursos limitados, puesto a prueba en una situación de vida o muerte… Un mundo de oscuridad, lleno de misterios aparentemente imposibles de resolver.

Emilia sonrió, maquiavélicamente.

— Qué emocionante

Y cerró sus ojos, dominada por la locura, cayendo rendida ante el cansancio.

.

.

¡Uhuhuhuhuhuhu~! ¡Esta chica tiene potencial! Puede que realmente pueda ayudarme después de todo.

.

Aunque no reconozco ese lugar… ¿Realmente es Gensokyo?

.

Como sea… No puedo dejarme atrapar por el sentido común, no puedo dejar que mis recuerdos me hagan cometer un error, ya no más. Ahora soy la Diosa de todos ellos, y esta chica tiene la ventaja de que estoy aquí para ayudarla, sé agradecida Emilia, en mis tiempos los humanos éramos transportados únicamente para morir.

.

… Aunque eso de tener tu vida en mis manos da algo de miedo …

.

.

**¿Gensokyo?;  
Desconocido  
Desconocido – Desconocido**

/* zZZzzzZZZzzzzzzZZzZzZzZzzzZZZz */

— Ngh…

Emilia se removió entre las sabanas luego de haber dormido durante aproximadamente 12 horas.

— Yaaaaaaawn…

Y se estiró con pereza, abrazando una gran almohada que apareció de la nada entre sus brazos.

— Cinco minutos más…

Emilia giró lentamente mientras la luz de la habitación volvía a cobrar vida.

— Ngh… Esto no es justo… ¿Acaso reaccionas al sonido?

Aun medio dormida, ella observó a la luz proveniente de un pequeño farol incrustado en la pared, la belleza de aquella pieza era diferente a todo lo que hubiera visto antes, el material del que estaba hecho tenía la apariencia de ser madera, y sin embargo contaba con un brillo metálico que jamás había visto en todos sus años como ingeniera.

— Uhm… Ahora que lo pienso… Esta habitación parece bastante vacía… Casi todo se encuentra en la sala de antes… Me pregunto si la intención de la persona que construyó este lugar era permitir que adornaran esta habitación a placer…

Aflojando el agarre de aquella almohada, Emilia bostezó una vez más, entonces miró hacia el techo, parpadeando un par de veces completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos… Entonces comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras.

— Recapitulemos…

«Viajes en el tiempo…»  
«Portales con ojos…»  
«Terremotos…»  
«La aparición de una réplica del Benny…»  
«Campanadas a las 9 de la mañana…»  
«Gina con pechos… No, una Gina que no reconozco…»  
«Este sitio tan extraño en dónde el cielo es púrpura…»  
«Una segunda vida de la que no recuerdo nada…»  
«El apocalipsis dentro de 7 años…»

… ¿Hay alguna relación en todo esto?

Debatiendo todos los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en tan solo 24 horas, Emilia presionó su almohada con fuerza una vez más

— Pedí provisiones, y entonces comenzaron a llover cajas con cosas dentro… Ayer me dolían las piernas… Pero por alguna razón hoy no siento nada raro… ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?… ¿Hay alguna explicación lógica para todo esto? ¿Estoy volviéndome loca?

Emilia entonces lanzó la almohada con fuerza a una de las esquinas de la habitación y se levantó de un solo salto, emocionada, e intrigada por igual.

— No lo había pensado antes… Pero durante mi carrera de ayer ninguna persona parecía demasiado preocupada acerca de este reloj…

Entonces comenzó a tocar las paredes de madera en el interior de aquella extraña habitación.

— Si no me equivoco, la nueva Gina dijo que esta había sido la primera vez que lo escuchaba sonar…

**¡Bam!**

Y lo golpeó con fuerza,

— ¿Sin resonancia…? Si esto es madera entonces eso está mal… ¿Qué hay del otro lado de esta pared? … No, eso no es lo importante, no es posible que en 3 meses ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de la existencia de algo como esto…

Golpeteando una y otra vez a través de las paredes, ella trató de buscar algún punto solido que pudiera marcar la existencia de una estructura lo suficiente fuerte como para sostener el peso de aquel edificio.

— No debería de existir una campana con la suficiente masa como para resonar a través de toda la ciudad, y este lugar no debería de tener la fuerza suficiente para soportarse a sí mismo, las paredes de fuera no son más que un engaño… Todo este sitio está hueco… Ya sé que humanos estamos acostumbrados a ser testigos de cosas bastante ridículas, especialmente durante nuestro trabajo… Pero algo como esto es…

Emilia se acercó a la mesa de aquella cocina, y se sentó en una de sus sillas.

— Es imposible… ¿Cierto?

**Silencio**

Completamente inmóvil, Emilia debatió consigo misma durante algunos minutos sobre la locura que era aquel edificio.

— Necesito herramientas… Tengo que desmantelar este lugar…

**Craaaaack**

Uno a uno, Emilia tronó todos y cada uno de sus dedos, completamente decidida.

— Pero primero será mejor que desayune lo mejor que pueda, hoy pasaré el día entero explorando.

.

— Mmm… Creo que esto bastará.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba un gran plato de verduras y frutas de todas las formas y colores.

— Guisantes, zanahorias, maíz, pimientos, pasas, plátanos, fresas… Creo que estos son suficientes nutrientes… También tengo algunos pedazos de carne seca por aquí… Y… Haaah…. Agua completamente natural…

Emilia se veía algo desanimada al mencionar aquellas palabras.

— Bueno, al menos tengo un sobre de patatas sabor a queso por aquí… Aunque, por otra parte… Tal vez debería de racionar la comida, no puedo olvidar que estas cosas son solo temporales… Si… Antes de abrirla debería de encontrar una fuente de alimento y agua…

**Srrrip**

— ¿A quién engaño?

.

**Pan Pan Pan**

Emilia se acercó a la puerta de aquella torre luego de zamparse un sobre entero de patatas.

— Ehehehe~ Bien, veamos ¿cuál es el objetivo de hoy?

Y comenzó a establecer sus objetivos en orden de importancia.

— Uhm… Número 1: Caminar un kilómetro en cada dirección y revisar si hay algo de utilidad en los alrededores, encontrar un río sería bueno… una fuente de comida también sería increíble… Otras personas sería lo mejor… Pero no creo tener tanta suerte.

**Tic Toc**

Los segundos pasaron lentamente hasta que Emilia decidió su siguiente objetivo.

— Sería una buena idea establecer algunos puntos de interés para poder identificar mi camino. No me gustaría perderme cuando tenga que caminar distancias mayores… Huh…

Y acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta de madera

— Bueeeno~ Como sea, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no ganaré nada quedándome encerrada aquí dentro.

**Ñeeeeeeeeeec **

Y la abrió, con un fuerte rechinido.

— ¡No hay nada como la luz del–! … ¿Eh?

Pero frente a ella yacía el mismo escenario de la noche anterior, una tierra desolada, carente de vida, cubierta en la total oscuridad y cuyas únicas fuentes de luz de color azul eran pequeñas farolas a la distancia.

— Espera… ¿Por qué es de noche?

Emilia observó estupefacta el escenario frente a ella, incapaz de creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

— ¿EH?

Parpadeando un par de veces, ella mantuvo la puerta abierta, analizando sus objetivos anteriores.

— ¿Ahora que hago? Caminar de noche es una mala idea, una muy, muuuuuuuy mala idea… Pero tampoco es como que pueda regresar a dormir ¿cierto? Incluso yo no soy tan perezosa

**Tap Tap Tap**

Llena de energía, Emilia se introdujo nuevamente dentro de aquella torre, entonces tomó una pequeña linterna de mano que encontró en una de las cajas de madera.

— ¿Funciona? Perfecto. Vamos a tomar un par de baterías más, solo por si acaso.

Y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la entrada, encendiendo su linterna para ver más allá de su propia nariz. La luz de aquel objeto era extremadamente brillante, sin embargo, su radio focal era bastante reducido. Era excelente para iluminar el camino frente a ella y nada más.

— ¿Mmm?

Confundida, Emilia se agachó lentamente en la entrada de la torre para sentir el suelo de tierra que se encontraba a sus pies, algo en el había capturado su atención.

— ¿Qué es esto…? Nunca había visto una tierra así de negra… Un segundo… Esta textura… ¿Es granito? No… Demasiado oscura… ¿Óxido de hierro?

**Sniff…**

Oliendo aquel pequeño trozo de piedra con cuidado, ella pudo sentir un extraño y fuerte hedor emanando del material.

— ¡Cof, cof! ¡¿Esto es azufre, verdad?! ¡Dios, como huele…! ¡Mi nariz!

Dejando caer el material al suelo, Emilia dio un paso al frente, algo más despierta luego de que aquel aroma quedase atrapado en sus fosas nasales.

— Qué asco… Pero ¿cómo es que puede haber tanto azufre en un solo lugar? No me digas que toooodo este sitio está hecho de azufre… Ugh… Eso es horrible…

Frotando su nariz, ella hizo un par de muecas, hasta finalmente recuperarse.

— Al fin… Azufre, por supuesto que – Un segundo… ¿Entonces porque no sentí nada al llegar? ¿Y por qué no puedo oler nada ahora mismo? ¿Me perdí de algo?

**Prack Prack Prack**

Caminando un poco, Emilia prestó atención al sonido de aquel material tan similar al azufre siendo hecho pedazos con el peso de su cuerpo.

— Puede que esté equivocada… Pero… Huh… Por cierto, ayer no me paré a pensarlo, ¿pero que son estas cosas?

Adentrándose en la oscuridad, ella se acercó a una de las rocas que se erigían en medio de la nada.

— ¿Formaciones rocosas? Qué extraño, tienen una forma bastante interesante… Pero no parecen hechas por el ser humano… ¿Son una formación natural? ¿Cuál es su propósito?

Y se agachó frente a ella, inspeccionándola atentamente en busca de alguna pista.

— … ¿Letras?

Parpadeando confundida, ella entrecerró sus ojos y apuntó su linterna a una serie de extraños caracteres tallados en la piedra.

— … Maldita sea está demasiado desgastado… Parecen Kanjis pero no puedo leerlos… Espera un segundo

Emilia retrocedió un par de pasos, iluminando la estructura en su totalidad

— Una formación rocosa de aspecto particular, suelo compuesto principalmente de azufre, cielo púrpura salido de una película de terror de los 90's, oscuridad total… ¡¿ESTO NO SE PARECE DEMASIADO AL INFIERNO?!

Y gritó desde la profundidad de sus pulmones al notar todas las ridículas similitudes que la rodeaban.

— N-No puede ser… El infierno no es más que una invención del cristianismo, una manera de impulsar a las mentes jóvenes a actuar por el bien de la comunidad… ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

**¡Prack Prack Prack!**

Corriendo a toda prisa, Emilia se acercó rápidamente a otra de aquellas extrañas rocas emanando de la tierra.

— Esta también tiene letras

**¡CRACK!**

El sonido de algo rompiéndose a la distancia capturó la atención de Emilia.

— ¡¿…?!

Asustada, Emilia apagó su linterna en un santiamén y comenzó a retroceder con suavidad en la dirección por la que había llegado.

'Torre… Torre… Debo regresar a la torre… No sé qué diablos fue eso, pero no estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo… ¡He visto suficientes películas de terror como para saber cómo acabara esto si no lo hago!'

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ella comenzó a caminar ligeramente más rápido, pero su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en el destino de todas aquellas personas que formaban parte de las películas de terror japonesas.

'El Aro… La maldición… No importa como lo vea, al final es lo mismo… ¡El fantasma gana!'

**¡PRACK PRACK PRACK!**

Fuertes pasos que destrozaban la piedra debajo de sus pies comenzaron a escucharse, cada vez más rápidos, cada vez más emocionados… Cada vez más cerca de Emilia.

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

**¡PRACK! ¡PRACK! ¡PRACK! ¡PRACK! ¡PRACK!**

Ahogando un grito, Emilia encendió su linterna y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la torre que se encontraba a alrededor de cuarenta metros de distancia.

**¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

A su espalda podían escucharse los fuertes pasos de alguien, o algo, peligrosamente cerca.

**¡GROOAAAAAAAR!**

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAH!

Sin poder contenerse más, Emilia dejó escapar un grito de terror mientras abría rápidamente la puerta de la torre y la cerraba su espalda.

**¡GROOAAAAAAAR!**

**¡BAM!**

**¡TTTTTRRRRR!**

Bloqueando la puerta frontal con la mesa de la cocina, ella se apresuró rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con torpeza. Sus nervios estaban comenzando a tomar control de su cuerpo.

— Escóndete … Escóndete… Escóndete… ¡Por favor, escóndete…!

Desesperada, Emilia inspeccionó la habitación en busca de algún escondite, y sin otro lugar a dónde ir finalmente se deslizó debajo de la cama con algo de dificultad.

— Haa… Haa… Haa…

Con respiración irregular, ella llevó ambas de sus manos a su boca y cerró los ojos.

**¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

En solo cuestión de segundos, las risas de cuatro niños pudieron escucharse en algún lugar dentro de la habitación

— ¡Nfnfh…!

Pero ella se negó a abrir sus ojos, y contuvo la respiración durante el mayor tiempo que pudo.

.

_Un segundo…_

**Hahahahahahaha**

_Diez segundos…_

**¡Hahahaha~!**

_Treinta segundos…_

**¡Wooohaaaaahahaha!~**

_Un minuto…_

**¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

_Dos minutos…_

**¡AHJAHAAHSAHAHAHA!**

Pero no fue suficiente…

'Aire… Necesito… ¡Aire…!'

Al llegar a su límite Emilia comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo rogaba porque ella lo dejase respirar, podía sentir como sus pulmones presionaban con fuerza en busca de cualquier fuente de oxígeno, aire, nitrógeno ¡Lo que sea!

**¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan!**

**¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Sonidos de pasos comenzaron a resonar en la madera del suelo, la cama sobre ella comenzó a moverse sin control, las risas incrementaron de tono y volumen, la puerta comenzaba a temblar violentamente… El mundo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos ante una fuerza más allá de su comprensión.

— ¡Ngh…!

Sin poder soportarlo más, la pequeña chica pelirroja destapó su boca, y trato de respirar.

— ¡GAAAAH!… AAAHH… AAHH…

Pero sus nervios no le permitieron guardar silencio, y el sonido de su cuerpo jadeando por aire capturó la atención de lo que sea que estuviera en la habitación.

**Silencio**

El sonido de risas y pasos se detuvieron repentinamente.

— Haa… Haaa…

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma, Emilia afinó su sentido del escucha, tratando de detectar cualquier onda de sonido a la distancia.

**… Silencio absoluto**

Pero no pudo escuchar nada, lo que sea que hubiera sido eso había cesado.

'No… No… No puedo… No debo… No me moveré de aquí… Puede que siga ahí fuera… Puede que esté esperando a que salga para matarme…'

**Tic Toc**

_Veinte minutos_

**Silencio**

_1 hora_

'¿Está ahí…? Tal vez deba… No… No puedo arriesgarme… No hay garantía…'

_2 horas_

'Tengo sed… Mi cuerpo no ha parado de temblar… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cobarde…?'

_5 horas_

'Miedo… Tengo tanto miedo… ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo…?'

_8 horas_

'No debo… quedarme… dormida…'

_12 horas_

Emilia cayó dormida, destrozada por el estrés mental que invadía su cuerpo.

_16 horas_

Emilia comenzó a deshidratarse

_27 horas_

La respiración de Emilia comenzó a ser débil e irregular

_36 horas_

Emilia cayó en coma

_120 horas_

Emilia está al borde de la muerte

.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn… ¿Hhhmmm…? Ah… Qué buena siesta~

.

Bueno, 6 horas de sueño bien merecidas, veamos que tal le va a Emilia

.

Un segundo… ¡¿Emilia?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!…

.

¿Emilia…? ¡Emilia!

.

¡¿Qué diablos haces Hoshiko?! ¡Tienes que ayudarla!

.

Aaaah… ¡Aaaaah…! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué se supone que pasó?! … ¡Análisis preliminar!

.

¡¿Espectros?! ¡¿Y estos que son?! … Un segundo ¡¿Siguen dentro de la torre?! ¡LARGUENSE! ¡AHORAAAAA!

.

**¡Ahahahahahaha~!**

**¿Eh?**

**¡WAAAAH!**

Una fuerza invisible expulsó a todo ser inhumano a un radio de 200.00 metros

/* ¡Despierta, Emilia, despierta! */

La cama se sacudió, tratando de despertar la mujer debajo de ella

/* ¡¿CÓMO PUDE DEJAR QUE ESTO PASE?! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! */

Pero todo es inútil.

/* ¡IDIOTA!… ¡IDIOTA! ¡Estaba claro que esto iba a pasar! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas las notas de papá?! ¡Siempre tratan de matarnos! */

Un plato de comida apareció a través de un portal a tan solo un par de metros de la cama junto a una botella con 3 litros de agua.

/* Soy un fracaso… Soy un maldito fracaso… ¡¿Qué estuve haciendo todos estos años?! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS VOY A HACER AHORA…?! */

La cama se movió una vez más

/* Humano puro… Aun es un humano puro ¿cierto? … Si es así…*/

**[Orden recibida]**

/* Por favor… */

Pero no pasó nada

/* ¡¿Por qué?! */

_121 horas_

/* ¡¿Desde cuándo el tiempo se mueve tan rápido?! Maldita sea… Esto está mal… Piensa Hoshiko… Piensa… Eso es, Emilia sigue con vida, no tengo porque intentar salvarla… Solo tengo que hacer que despierte… Si es una ayuda pequeña no debería de haber ningún problema */

**[Orden recibida]**

— ¡GHHHHHHHHHH!

El cuerpo de Emilia se sacudió violentamente.

— Agh… Ghh…

Abrazando su estómago, la pobre mujer se retorció adolorida, extremadamente débil y deshidratada.

— Haa… Haa…

/* ¡GRACIAS MALDITA SEA! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRAAAAAAAACIAAAAS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! */

— ¿Qué…?

Un débil susurro salió de su boca, debilitado gracias a la deshidratación e inanición por la que su cuerpo estaba pasando. Llevando una mano a su cabeza Emilia parpadeó un par de veces, extremadamente confundida y mareada.

'¿Dónde… estoy…?'

/* ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y come algo maldita sea! ¡No te preocupes por el resto! ¡Solo come! */

Una botella más cayó con contra el firme suelo de madera, resonando con fuerza a través de la habitación y demandando la atención de Emilia.

'¿Qué…?'

Asustada por aquel sonido, Emilia dirigió su mirada al plato de comida a su lado, aquel delicioso filete mignon se veía irresistible ante sus ojos, no había duda de que esa era una trampa perfecta para cualquier humano muerto de hambre.

— ¡…!

Como un animal salvaje, el cuerpo de Emilia comenzó a gatear por si solo hasta aquel alimento.

**¡ÑOM! ¡ÑOM!**

Y lo devoró con rapidez, demasiada rapidez, tanta que comenzó a atragantarse con los grandes trozos de carne entre sus dientes.

— ¡COF, COF, COF…!

**Glup… Glup…**

Emilia bebió de la botella de agua a su lado, y tras un suspiro, ella cerró los ojos mientras trataba de sentir algo de alivio… Luego de 3 días completamente inconsciente, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, pero pesado a la vez. Era como si cada músculo de su cuerpo hubiera sido aletargado al punto de no poder soportar su propio peso.

— No lo entiendo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

Emilia trató de inspeccionar su cuerpo, pero se detuvo al sentir el hedor que provenía de él. El tiempo que había pasado en un espacio cerrado había tenido sus consecuencias, y necesitaba urgentemente un baño y un cambio de ropa.

/* ¡Lo siento tanto Emilia! */

— Ja… Jajaja… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora…?

/* Realmente lo siento… */

**¡Schwwrhy!**

— ¿…?

Tras escuchar un extraño sonido Emilia observó como un portal desaparecía al otro lado de la habitación, aquella ruptura del espacio había dejado atrás una enorme puerta de madera en cuya perilla colgaba un letrero con las letras W y C

— Já… Hahahahaha…

De muy mal humor, Emilia rio débilmente y siguió comiendo.

— Odio esto…

Realmente enojada, sintiéndose insultada, observada, y manipulada… Emilia siguió comiendo con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo, asegurándose de no dejar nada atrás.

— Bghh…

Entonces llevó una mano a su boca y contuvo la horrible sensación de querer vomitar.

— Haaa… Haaa…

Bebiendo un poco más de agua, ella permaneció de rodillas mirando al techo, esperando que todo ese alimento finalmente se asentará en el interior de su estómago.

'… Mi cuerpo casi rechaza todo este alimento… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?'

/* Por favor… Perdóname, no fue mi intención dejarte sola… */

**Pan… Pan… Pan...**

Los sonidos de débiles pasos sobre la madera se escucharon a través de la habitación.  
Emilia se acercó reacia a aquella puerta que llevaba al nuevo baño construido por un ente más allá de su comprensión.

— … Como sea

**Ñec**

El rechinido de una puerta que no había sido utilizada desde hace algún tiempo marcó la apertura de la nueva habitación.

— …

Emilia inspeccionó su interior, pero no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo ordinario, era un simple baño con tina, ducha, suelo compuesto de azulejos blancos y paredes color mármol.

— Hé… Nuevamente se cumple lo que pido…

**¡BAM!**

La mujer pelirroja se encerró en el baño durante horas.

.

**¿Gensokyo?;  
¿Infierno?  
Torre del Reloj – Día 7**

**Cloc**

Con el firme sonido de una puerta cerrándose a su espalda, Emilia caminó lentamente hasta su cama, recostándose en ella mientras disfrutaba de su suavidad, su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente aletargado luego de todo el estrés mental al que fue sometida durante los últimos días.

/* … */

Respirando con suma tranquilidad, ella observó el techo de aquella habitación completamente deprimida. La imagen que había estado observando en el reflejo dentro del agua de la tina durante más de 2 horas la había impresionado de muy mala manera.

— Hmm…

Presionando su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, la joven de cabello tintado trató de analizar detalladamente el daño que había sufrido su cuerpo.

— No ha sido tan malo… Solo habrán sido unos 10 a 20 Kilos… La deshidratación debió de haber sido el problema… Eso sumado a la falta de higiene debieron de haberlo hecho ver peor de lo que era…

Emilia suspiró agotada y tomó aquella almohada entre sus brazos, abrazándola con delicadeza mientras trataba de recuperarse.

— Si… No es nada que no pueda repararse…

Dando una vuelta encima de la cama, ella observó tímidamente la pared hueca a su lado.

'A veces siento que sería bueno tener una explicación…'

Acariciando sus adoloridos riñones por encima de su piel, ella trató de pensar en una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando… Pero no pudo pensar en absolutamente nada.

'Estoy absolutamente convencida de que este sitio no es ni medio normal… Tal vez debería de pasar algunos días descansando… No estoy en condiciones para intentar explorar, en especial si puedo atraer cosas de afuera hasta aquí, da igual lo mucho que necesite entender que está pasando… Si vuelve a suceder algo como esto definitivamente moriré.

Decidida, ella cerró sus ojos.

'Si… Haré eso mismo…'

.

**Día 8:**

'Las latas que abrí el otro día se encuentran en muy mal estado… El proceso de descomposición que tuvieron fue inusualmente veloz… Por lo que veo no hay gusanos, moscas, o larvas comiendo los restos de estas cosas… Simplemente se ven podridos… ¿Eso no es extraño? ¿O puede que necesiten más tiempo para comenzar a salir? No lo sé, no me dedico a esa clase de cosas…'

/* Aun no entiendo cómo funciona el tiempo en Gensokyo… */

**Día 9:**

'Mi cuerpo parece estar recuperándose… El proceso es bastante más rápido de lo que pensé, si sigo así creo que puedo comenzar a ejercitarme un poco, tengo suficiente espacio para hacer algo de cardio y puedo intentar levantar algunas latas como si fueran pesas… Si, haré eso mismo'

/* Esta chica es mucho más dura de lo que pensé… No importa lo que pase por alguna razón no se rinde */

**Día 11:**

'Parece que ya puedo tolerar mi propio peso sin muchos problemas… Las latas de comida siguen en muy buen estado, he estado tratando de encontrar el cableado de este lugar, pero sigo sin poder encontrar nada. Incluso intenté golpear una lata contra la pared hasta romperla, pero todo parece ser inútil, no sé qué clase de madera sea, pero no le causo ni un solo rasguño… Encontrar el cableado eléctrico seria increíble… Podría intentar cargar la batería de mi teléfono celular si lo hago… En última instancia siempre podría reutilizar sus componentes… Demonios, si tan solo tuviera mis herramientas…'

/* Lo siento Emilia, no puedo darte nada que pueda afectar el equilibrio de Gensokyo… Tienes que conseguirlas tú misma… */

**Día 15:**

'Mi cuerpo parece haberse recuperado satisfactoriamente… La comida solida ya no me hace querer vomitar y los ejercicios parecen estar yendo bien… Al inicio dolía mucho pero ya puedo subir y bajar escaleras sin problema… Aunque me pregunto si un régimen como el que tengo es bueno para la salud, ¿cómo es que puedo pasar tanto tiempo ejercitándome sin consecuencias? ¿Tiene algo que ver con este lugar? ¿Tal vez la gravedad sea menor y por eso mis músculos no tienen que sufrir tanto? Será mejor investigarlo cuando tenga la oportunidad… Sea como sea, se está haciendo algo difícil saber cuándo es de noche y cuando es de día aquí dentro…'

/* 1 a 20 … Vale entonces 3 días en la torre son alrededor de 4 horas en el sueño de papá… ¿Eso significa que si duermo 8 horas estaré abandonándola durante toda una semana? ¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa…? */

**Día 16:**

'Por alguna razón la puerta de madera que llevaba al exterior desapareció… Tampoco es que me importe tanto, a decir verdad, no planeaba irme de aquí todavía… Como sea, hoy intentaré subir la torre'

.

— Haa… Haa…

'Maldición… Esto no tiene fin… Me duelen los pies… Será mejor que baje otra vez… Voy a utilizar el abrelatas para dejar una marca en esta pared… Regresaré más tarde para verificar mi progreso… Tal vez sea inútil intentar subir después de todo'

/* La puerta volverá más tarde Emilia… Simplemente no creo que estés lista para el exterior */

**Día 17:**

— Es justo como temía… Por más que intento subir mi marca no se mueve sitio... Es como si no me moviera en lo más mínimo… ¿Qué diablos le pasa al espacio de este lugar? ¿Puedo aprovecharlo a mi favor? … Las escaleras no paran de subir… Podría intentar escalar utilizando las mantas de las cajas…

.

— Olvídalo, no quiero arriesgarme… Será mejor volver por donde vine y terminar mis ejercicios…

**Día 18:**

'Comienzo a aburrirme un poco… Me pregunto si la puerta aparecerá pronto, creo que debería de explorar un poco las afueras, al menos lo suficiente como para encontrar recursos para construir algo… Necesito urgentemente algunas herramientas… Si tan solo tuviera un martillo mi vida sería mucho más fácil… O un cuchillo en condiciones… Con un cuchillo puedo hacer muchas cosas…'

/* Tal vez debería de ir a dormir pronto… No me siento cansada, pero tengo que aprovechar que aún no ha encontrado una manera de abandonar la torre… Si, haré justamente eso…*/

**Día 19:**

'Logre desmantelar mi teléfono luego de romper el abrelatas con la puerta… Esa cosa es mucho más dura de lo que creí… No puedo creer que la madera del marco fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para romper acero… ¿Qué clase de madera es esa?'

**Día 20:**

'El abrelatas es más útil de lo que pensé. Hoy estuve desmantelando las luces de aquí dentro… Fue algo difícil, pero supongo que luego de algunos cortes y golpes todo es posible… Puede que haya logrado desmantelarlo... Pero, sinceramente… No puedo entenderlo, realmente no parecen funcionar con electricidad, funcionan con alguna especie de contenedor cilíndrico relleno con algo parecido al plasma… Tengo mucha curiosidad de que pasaría si intento utilizarlo para otras cosas, pero no soy tan idiota, no tocaría una sustancia desconocida sin protección… ¿Cuántas mantas me quedan? Tal vez pueda atarlas entre ellas y crear una máscara para proteger mi rostro y utilizarlas para cubrir mis manos'

**Día 25:**

'Creo que han sido un par de días desde que comencé a juguetear con esta cosa, nada de lo que haga parece hacerla reaccionar… Es fría al tacto, y cada vez que la toco siento como algo de ella se introduce en mi cuerpo… No parece ser radioactivo, pero sea lo que sea… Me hace sentir extraña…'

**Día 28:**

'El día de hoy bebí accidentalmente el plasma… Mi cuerpo se siente rejuvenecido, pero no he podido parar de vomitar desde que desperté… Sea lo que sea no es apto para el consumo humano… ¿Por qué diablos hice algo tan estúpido?

**Día 35:**

'Honestamente ya no sé si es de día o de noche, la desaparición de la puerta es más molesta de lo que pensé…'

**Día 40:**

/* Yawwn… No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto… Veamos cómo le va… */

En mitad de su habitación, Emilia se encontraba en mitad de su serie de ejercicios rutinarios. 200 lagartijas, 100 abdominales… Subir 560 escalones y bajar los 40 necesarios para llegar a la planta de abajo, la mujer pelirroja se encontraba en perfecta forma y mostraba una musculatura por arriba del promedio

/* ¡Hum! Creo que es suficiente… Me enorgulleces Emilia, eres la representación de lo que una verdadera humana es capaz de hacer ante la adversidad… Mañana te abriré la puerta otra vez, si algo sale mal puedes contar con mi apoyo */

**Día 41:**

— Uhmm…

Emilia titubeó durante algunos segundos mientras observaba la gran puerta de madera que llevaba al exterior

— MMMMMMMMM…

Ella inclinó su cabeza un poco, tratando de pensar que hacer

/* Mmmm… Hoshiko se veía interesada, pero no impresionada */

— ¿Es una buena idea?

/* Lo es, lo es… A menos que estuviera dormida, en ese caso, no lo es */

— … Por supuesto que no lo es, ¿qué estoy pensando? … Sin embargo, es cierto que necesito urgentemente algunos recursos… No hay nada peor que utilizar mis manos para todo, incluso el abrelatas comienza a perder filo de tanto que lo estoy usando…

Con su fiel linterna, Emilia camino lentamente hasta aquella puerta, y la abrió con suavidad.

**Ñeeeeeeeec**

— ¿¡Kyah!?

Un rayo de luz cegó su campo de visión por completo.

Tierra de piedra negra, cielo rojizo, un gran árbol muerto y decenas de faroles completamente apagados esparcidas a través de la zona, aquel escenario de eterna oscuridad se había convertido en una tierra inhóspita y sin vida que dejaba ver decenas de tumbas con nombres, apellidos, y seres amados cuyas identidades habían sido completamente olvidadas por el tiempo.

/* ¡Oh! ¡¿Esta no es la tierra de los muertos?! ¡Recuerdo que Mari-Mari me habló acerca de ella, pero jamás pude cruzar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte! */

— Qué susto…

Emilia rio en voz baja, impresionada por lo fácil que había sido asustada por un simple rayo de luz.

**Prack… Prack… Prack…**

Entonces avanzó con cautela, analizando sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de vida o amenaza.

'… ¿No hay sol?'

Tratando de buscar la fuente de toda aquella luz, Emilia observó el cielo en busca de la estrella solar encargada de iluminar su camino, sin embargo, todo lo que pudo encontrar fue un cielo rojizo cuya luz no se daba a conocer.

/* … Un segundo, si este lugar es dónde… Oh dios, tengo que sacarla de ahí ahora mismo */

'Qué extraño…'

Caminando con delicadeza, ella se alejó alrededor de 40 metros de su amada torre, y entonces observó sus alrededores una vez más

'No puedo encontrar nada interesante después de todo… ¿Debería de intentar alejarme más…?'

/* No, por favor, regresa a la torre… Este sitio no es seguro, ¡Estás en el lugar más peligroso de todo Gensokyo! */

'… Hagámoslo'

/* ¡Portal! ¡Portal! ¡Apresúrate portal! */

**[ATENCIÓN: [EMILIA COLLINGWOOD] HA SIDO CATEGORIZADA COMO UN HUMANO IMPURO DESDE HACE [7 HORAS, 12 MINUTOS] CUALQUIER INTENTO DE AYUDA ADICIONAL SERÁ CONSIDERADO UNA GRAVE OFENSA. ESTA CANTIDAD HA SIDO CONVERTIDA AL CALENDARIO–]**

/* ¡¿EH?! ¡¿ESO CUANDO PASÓ?! */

**[ATENCIÓN: DEBIDO A SUS CONSTANTES INTERVENCIONES SE LE HA DENEGADO A [HOSHIKO WATANABE] LA POSIBILIDAD DE SEGUIR INSPECCIONANDO EL PROGRESO DE [EMILIA COLLINGWOOD] DURANTE [5 AÑOS, 26 DÍAS, 8 HORAS, 37 MINUTOS]. ESTA CANTIDAD HA SIDO CONVERTIDA AL CALENDARIO GREGORIANO PARA FACILITAR LA COMPRENSIÓN DEL USUARIO. EN CASO DE NO RESPETAR ESTA DIRECTIVA USTED SERÁ –]**

/* ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡Esto debe de ser un error! ¡No hay manera de que sea un humano impuro! ¡No hay un solo Youkai ayudándola! */

**[FINALIZANDO INSPECCIÓN EN 3…]**

/* ABORTAR ¡ABORTAR! ¡ABORTAR! */

**[2]**

/* ¡ESTABLECER TEMPO–! */

**[SESIÓN FINALIZADA]**

* * *

Yawwwn... Qué bien se siente volver a escribir

Vale, resumamos el nuevo estilo de redacción:

**[TEXTO ASÍ] **: Evento especial

'TEXTO ASÍ' : Pensamiento

/* TEXTO ASÍ */ : Comentarios de la administración / Hoshiko

TEXTO ASÍ : O algo importante o efecto de sonido (tenían otro simbolo pero dígamos que Fanfiction y Wattpad no se llevan bien con esos símbolos)

— TEXTO ASÍ: Diálogo

— TEXTO ASÍ — ACCIÓN/DESCRIPCIÓN — TEXTO ASÍ : Es solo una variación de diálogo con acciones, normalmente lo utilizo cuando no quiero que el texto se vea tan plano, es simple estética si soy completamente sincero

_TEXTO ASÍ: _Las cursivas no tienen ningún significado más allá de estética

«TEXTO ASÍ» : Usualmente lo utilizo como cita textual o para denotar algo importante, o resumir acontecimientos pasados.

— "TEXTO ASÍ" : Estética... Y por cierto motivo

Pregunta del día: ¿Por qué la liebre cruzó la puerta interdimensional que la lleva hasta un lugar más peligroso de lo que jamás hubiera podido haber imaginado?

Respuesta:

A) Porque Hoshiko es putilla

B) Porque Hoshiko no tiene tacto

C) Porque Hoshiko está algo chalada

D) Las seis anteriores

Nota: 1 Hora para Hoshiko son 20 Horas para Emilia DENTRO de la torre, más tarde tocaré el tema de cuanto tiempo pasa en Gensokyo.

Sin más que decir, KokoroWriter y Collingwood Kurisu se despiden lol (Cualquier parecido a Steins;Gate resultó ser casualidad, lo juro)


	16. Arco 8 l Secuelas (2 l 2)

.

**Historias de Gensokyo – Viajero Fantástico;  
Sujeto: Emilia Collingwood;  
Arco 1 – Secuelas;  
Capítulo 3: Encuentro**

.

**Gensokyo;  
Mundo Inferior;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de abril / Año Nuevo**

**Prack… Prack… Prack…**

Los pasos de una joven chica resonaron en el medio de la nada, su bello y colorido cabello pelirrojo resaltaba con total claridad entre la oscura tierra muerta que la rodeaba ahí a donde fuese, su pequeño, suave, esbelto pero sólido cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante la emoción, el miedo y el frío que no paraba de filtrarse hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

— Haa… Brrr… Qué frío está esto… Se siente como aquella vez que dormí dentro del congelador…

Antes de haberlo notado, la joven Emilia había caminado más de cien metros en los cuales había estado inspeccionando sus alrededores, observando en busca de un lugar de interés, o algún recurso que pudiera serle de utilidad durante sus días en aquella torre.

'… Me estoy alejando demasiado… Será mejor que vuelva a la torre'

Dando media vuelta, la joven chica logró dar un par de ingenuos pasos, pero entonces se detuvo en su lugar completamente anonada.

— ¿Eh?

Y observó estupefacta como la torre que había estado utilizando como su hogar durante todo este tiempo ya no se encontraba a su espalda.

— ¿Cómo es qué–?

**Prack Prack Prack**

Sin poder tener un solo segundo de tranquilidad, una serie de refinados, y sin embargo ruidosos pasos se escucharon justo detrás de su espalda.

**Silencio**

Con ambos de sus brazos y piernas temblando ligeramente, Emilia cerró sus ojos y sostuvo su pecho, tranquilizando a su corazón, intentando mantener la calma lo mejor que podía.

'Tú puedes… Tú puedes Emilia… Hazlo… ¡Tienes que hacerlo!'

Y entonces se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo la fuerza de todo su cuerpo a sus parpados en un intento de abrir los ojos.

— ¿…?

Un intento exitoso.

— …

Pero sin sentido, al no haber encontrado nada allí.

'¿Qué…?

Emilia parpadeó un par de veces, extremadamente confundida.

— Ahahah…

Y entonces comenzó a reír en voz baja, actuando bajo aquel reflejo involuntario que siempre la obligaba a enfrentarse todos y cada uno de sus mayores temores.

— Jé… Parece que los nervios realmente me están jugando una muy mala pasada.

**Prack Prack **

Y, sin embargo, aun con todos y cada uno de los intentos que hacía por enfrentarse a lo desconocido, la joven pelirroja no dudó en comenzar a caminar con gran prisa tan pronto como reconoció aquella serie de sonidos familiares a su espalda.

'No mires atrás, no mires atrás, no mires atrás…'

Acercándose velozmente hacia una serie de enormes escalones de piedra tallada con farolas de hierro oscuro a sus costados, Emilia comenzó a reducir la velocidad, dudando desde lo más profundo de su ser si realmente debía de seguir adelante.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Pero los aterradores sonidos de pisadas acercándose más y más con cada segundo en el que dudaba, hicieron que Emilia comenzara a correr con todas sus fuerzas instintivamente.

'¡No mires atrás! ¡No mires atrás! ¡No mires…!'

**¡PHEEEWWW!**

— ¡Uwaaah!

Chocando con una pared invisible, el cuerpo de Emilia rebotó una única vez y aterrizó en el medio de un torbellino invisible que se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Debo de–!

**¡SWOSH!**

— ¡Auch!

Sin vacilación, el dedo de Emilia había sido cortado ligeramente por encima de la piel, dejando ver un larga pero no muy profunda herida que se esparcía hasta el centro de su mano.

— ¿Ngh…? ¡AH!

Con su mano aun ardiendo, la joven señorita pudo sentir como una serie de filosas corrientes de aire circulares comenzaban a hacer trizas la punta de su calzado, forzándola a retractar sus piernas inconscientemente, abrazándolas y manchando sus rodillas con la sangre que caía a través de la palma de su mano.

'… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago?'

Aquella barrera invisible se convirtió en una corriente de aire color verde que no tardó en rodear el cuerpo de Emilia en una prisión mortal, dañando la tela de su ropa y creando innumerables cortes superficiales a través de cada centímetro expuesto de su piel.

'¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!'

Emilia trató de cubrir su cabeza su cuello y rostro con ambos de sus brazos, encogiendo sus hombros y protegiendo su nuca con aquella bata de laboratorio que no paraba de luchar por salvar su propia vida, sin embargo, los cortes ocasionados por el aire hacían de ello una labor extremadamente difícil y dolorosa.

**Clic**

El sonido del acero oculto entre las sombras resonó con suma frialdad en el ojo de aquel huracán

'¿…?'

El viento cesó en tan solo un instante, dejando a una chica llena de cortes en el medio de la nada, preguntándose una vez más que es lo que estaba pasando mientras sus oídos eran incapaces de percibir algo más que un profundo, ensordecedor silbido.

— Haaaaah… Lo sabía… Hey, humana… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí abajo?

— ¿…?

Con graves problemas de audición, Emilia parpadeó confundida cuando pudo notar lo que parecía ser la firme y decidida voz de una mujer a su espalda.

— ¿Eh…?

— Tu familia debe de estar preocupada, será mejor que regreses con la alianza.

Acariciando una extraña masa blanca que medía lo mismo que su cuerpo, con una blusa blanca debajo de un uniforme color verde oscuro y una larga falda que cubría hasta sus rodillas, una mujer de cabello desordenado color plata observó a Emilia con interés y preocupación en partes iguales. Sus pies cubiertos con calcetines y un firme par de Merceditas color negro permanecían completamente inmóviles, su modesto pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, marcado con un pañuelo blanco y negro atado a uno de los botones en el cuello de su ropa, sobre su cabello una hermosa tiara negra con un pañuelo negro y blanco ondeaban ligeramente con la dispersión del viento.

— ¿Me escuchaste, verdad?

— Ah…

Aun algo aturdida, Emilia quiso contestar, pero no pudo cerrar su boca luego de ver aquella enorme masa de plasma color blanco que acompañaba a la mujer, se sentía como si estuviera hipnotizada, completamente cautivada, atraída por la belleza de aquella forma de vida que jamás había visto antes.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar?

— ¿Qué…? Eh… Es solo…

Arrodillándose frente a Emilia, la mujer hizo aparecer una pequeña serie de vendajes de entre sus ropas

— No te muevas

Y comenzó a atender la gran herida que se esparcía a través de su mano con extremo cuidado y delicadeza.

'… ¿Quién es?'

Recuperándose lentamente, Emilia observó con curiosidad a la persona que se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella.

**Wooosh**

Y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia aquel ente extraño que no paraba de flotar alrededor del lugar, actuando como el guardaespaldas de su enfermera.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Mmm?

— Disculpa… ¿Qué es eso de ahí?

Luego de atraer la atención del rostro de su cuidadora, Emilia apuntó a la masa blanca flotante con curiosidad, la forma, el color, el material del que estaba hecho, su comportamiento, todo lo que aquel ser representaba le parecía algo extremadamente interesante, e incluso lindo a su manera.

— ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? Soy yo

Ignorando aquella pregunta tan estúpida, la mujer sacó un par más de vendajes de entre sus ropas y comenzó a rodear el cuello de Emilia, asegurándose de cubrir cualquier herida que atrajera su atención.

— Entonces eres tú…

Repitió Emilia sin lograr entender nada de nada mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con cada segundo que pasaba observando la forma de aquel ser… Entonces, tras algunos largos segundos de pensamientos encontrados, ella decidió estirar su mano para intentar tocarlo.

— Hey, no intentes nada raro.

**Clic**

Pero fue interrumpida por el metálico y preocupante sonido de una Katana siendo desenvainada un par de centímetros desde la profundidad del interior de su saya.

— ¿Eh…? Ah, no no… No es eso.

Emilia negó débilmente con ambas de sus manos y observó a aquella chica directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó aquella mujer mientras retrocedía algunos metros con agilidad, recuperando la distancia suficiente para realizar un espléndido corte horizontal en caso de ser necesario.

— Esto…

Mirando ligeramente hacia el suelo, Emilia sonrió algo avergonzada.

— ¿C-Crees que pueda a-a-abrazarlo?

— ¿Huh?

La mujer de cabello plateado, extremadamente confundida, observó rápidamente de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar una tercera persona o alguna señal divina que pudiera entregarle una respuesta a lo que querían decir aquellas palabras.

— ¿Abrazar? ¿A quién?

Ocultando su rostro detrás una mano ensangrentada cubierta únicamente por algunas cuantas vendas, Emilia apuntó llena de vergüenza al ser blanco al que se refirió anteriormente.

— … ¿Eh?

Nada había preparado a la pobre chica que portaba dos espadas para aquella respuesta, titubeando, arrastrando sus palabras un poco, la mujer de cabello plateado respondió sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando, esa mujer realmente parecía querer abrazar a su mitad fantasmal.

— No… N-No tienes permitido–

— Solo será un minuto

Al notar que aquella chica no aceptaría de buena manera, Emilia decidió ignorar sus palabras y no dudó ni un por un instante intentar abrazar a aquella masa color blanco.

**Shhff**

— Uwaaaah~ Qué suave es~

— …

Aun incapaz de poder creerlo, la hermosa espadachina observó estupefacta como aquella mujer frente a ella no solo había ignorado sus palabras, si no que también había abrazado a su otro yo, un fantasma, como si estuviera abrazando a alguna clase de mascota.

— Aahahahahaha~

Atrapada en la suavidad de un ser que no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia, Emilia apretó con un poco más de fuerza, logrando que el rostro de la chica vestida de verde junto a ella enrojeciera súbitamente.

— Es… ¡Es suficiente! ¿T-Te importaría soltarme por favor?

— Buuuh~

Emilia obedeció las ordenes de la mujer tomate y entonces sonrió aliviada, dejando escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

— Haaah~

Capturando la atención de la chica frente a ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Es solo que no tienes idea de lo mucho que me agrada ver otro ser humano por aquí… En serio pensé que iba a morir sola…

La mujer vestida de verde observó a Emilia llena de confusión en su rostro, no podía entender cómo es que la chica pelirroja podía actuar tan tranquilamente luego de la cantidad de daño que había recibido su cuerpo hace tan solo unos minutos.

— Humana… No vuelvas a llamarme así…

Y entonces le entregó una respuesta. Corta. Concisa. Fría y carente de sentimientos.

— ¿Eh?

Emilia inclinó su cabeza y, con confusión en su rostro, buscó en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos alguna pista que pudiera guiarla, llevarla hasta una respuesta satisfactoria.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero no pudo encontrar nada, así que decidió simplemente preguntar.

— Soy un Youkai… ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o eres idiota natural?

— ¡H-hey!

Emilia dio un pequeño salto al escuchar lo hirientes que eran aquellas palabras.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! — Preguntó Emilia.

— Tú — Contestó la mujer, llevando una mano a su fiel espada — Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y responde antes de que pierda la paciencia. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí abajo?

Notando la hostilidad incrementando frente a ella, Emilia pensó en sus siguientes palabras con detenimiento. Para su desgracia, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba pasando… Pero estaba segura de que si era sincera y le contestaba a aquella mujer con esas palabras no iba a creerle.

— C-Claro… Es natural que tengas muchas preguntas… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Quién soy?

Emilia arrastró sus palabras, notando como los ojos de la mujer frente a ella se agudizaban a cada segundo mientras analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

— N-No tienes por qué temer… No soy una persona sospechosa o estoy buscando problemas… E-Es solo que…

**Clic**

— ¡S-solo voy a responder todas y cada una de estas preguntas si me llevas a un lugar seguro!

Apresurada por el sonido del filoso acero abandonando unos cuantos centímetros más de su saya, Emilia gritó con todas sus fuerzas lo que estaba planeando.

— ¿Mmm?

La mujer de cabello plateado observó a Emilia de pies a cabeza, y entonces, sin soltar la funda de su katana, llamó a la masa fantasmal a su lado.

— ¿…?

Algo confundida, Emilia notó como es que la mujer de verde no paraba de susurrar sin quitarle la vista de encima, parecía estar hablando con aquella cosa sobre algo importante.

— … Está bien, tenemos un trato… Humano, te llevaré hasta Hakugyokurou

Enfundando lo que ahora era la mitad de una Katana expuesta a una luz solar invisible, la mujer de verde comenzó a acariciar a la masa blanca a su lado. Observando a Emilia con severidad y desconfianza.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

Emilia sonrió de oreja a oreja al notar que su plan había funcionado, que había logrado convencer a su atacante de llevarla a algún lugar seguro.

— Pero…

Dejando ir a su compañero, la mujer de blanco dio un par de pasos hacia el frente.

— Si le pones una mano encima a Yuyuko-sama…

**Clic**

— ¿…?

**Drop**

Una gota de sangre recorrió la hermosa hoja de una enorme espada japonesa de casi 1.5 metros de largo. El fuerte acero templado recubierto de energía espiritual brilló con intensidad al entrar en contacto con una fuente de luz invisible.

En tan solo un segundo.

En no más que un instante.

La poderosa espadachín había apuntado al cuello de una mujer pelirroja llena de vendas, y con una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, había hecho aparecer un largo, doloroso corte superficial más en su garganta.

— Te mato

.

**Silencio**

¿Qué son los segundos?

¿Qué es lo que marca el fin y el comienzo de un nuevo minuto?

¿Quién decidió que cada 60 minutos se marca el inicio de una hora?

Emilia no podía parar de pensar en la futilidad del sistema inventado por la cultura egipcia hace cientos, miles de años, en cómo es que Chronos se había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, y el evento imaginario conocido como "tiempo" había abandonado aquel lugar olvidado por Dios.

'Tic… ¿Toc?'

Las cosas habían dejado de tener sentido tan pronto como decidió comenzar a caminar en silencio detrás de la mujer frente a ella.

'29,873… 29,874… 29,875'

Completamente segura de que se había vuelto loca, Emilia continuó contando sus pasos.  
Incapaz de creer como es que aún no había muerto de hambre, sed, o cansancio.

'Digamos… 29,900… que camino a una velocidad promedio de 2 pasos por segundo… 29,908… Eso significa… 29,912… 29,960… Argh, no puedo pensar… ¡Pero es mucho tiempo y el día aun no acaba! … 29,972…'

Durante todo aquel tiempo de caminata ardua y continua, Emilia pudo observar a su alrededor un sinfín de extraños eventos sobrenaturales ocurriendo una y otra, y otra vez.

'Farolas encendiéndose, orbes blancos volando a gran velocidad, piedras volando sin explicación aparente... Creo que incluso pude ver un objeto volador no identificado… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este lugar? … 30… Demonios, perdí la cuenta…'

**Prack**

'¿…?'

Con el sonido de su guía deteniéndose completamente por primera vez, Emilia finalmente dejó de caminar y dirigió su atención a la mujer frente a ella.

— No te muevas

— ¿Eh?

**Clic**

Emilia pudo notar un pequeño destello ocurriendo justo frente a ella, pero antes de poder entender que pasaba la mano de su guía ya había regresado a su lugar, y sus pies se encontraban caminando una vez más.

Con gran eficiencia y fatalidad, la mujer se había encargado de exterminar cualquier posible amenaza en su camino durante todo aquel trayecto. Invisible a los ojos de Emilia, con movimientos firmes y resolutos, su espada había cortado la hostilidad de cualquier espectro, fantasma, o poltergeist que amenazara con detener su camino.

'… ¿Qué fue eso?'

— D-disculpa… Esto…

Sin dejar de caminar, la chica frente a ella miró por encima de su hombro, lista para escuchar las palabras de su futura informante.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas un cambio de vendas?

— ¿Qué…? No, no es eso… Las heridas arden un poco, pero parecen estar cerrando… Es solo… Disculpa si te molesta … ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Emilia estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación, la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que había tenido que soportar durante la eterna mañana que se elevaba sobre su cabeza estaba comenzando a afectar su psique.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— ¿N-No es extraño?

— ¿Qué?

Sintiendo un pequeño incremento de valor, Emilia levantó la voz súbitamente.

— ¡Lle-Llevamos caminando durante horas, pero ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres!

Sin avisar, la chica de cabello plateado se detuvo y entonces dio media vuelta.  
Algo asustada, Emilia se detuvo y levantó sus brazos para proteger su rostro, por alguna razón estaba esperando recibir una paliza luego de haber gritado.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Pero la hermosa mujer mostró misericordia y observó a Emilia realmente confundida mientras señalaba con una de sus manos que no iba a atacarla.

— P-Por supuesto que si…

Con el volumen de un susurro, Emilia contestó tartamudeando algunas palabras.

— Mmm…

Llevando una mano a su cabello, la joven chica vestida de verde comenzó a pensar mientras Emilia la observaba atentamente. No se sentía con demasiados ánimos por compartir información personal, sin embargo, no podía negar la rareza de aquella situación.

— Youmu… Konpaku…

— ¿Youmu?

Emilia repitió aquel nombre en voz baja, y la chica frente a ella asintió con la cabeza una única vez, dando la vuelta nuevamente.

— Youmu… Hehe… Qué lindo nombre... ¡Youmu, yo me llamo Emilia! ¡Es un placer!

**Tap**

Sorprendida, Youmu sintió el firme y húmedo agarre de una mano llena de vendas y ligeramente ensangrentada presionando en contra la suavidad de su mano

— ¿Eh…?

— ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! — Emilia observó a Youmu con un rostro lleno de sinceridad — Sé que esto tal vez te parecerá tonto… Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí, sé que alguien tan fuerte y hábil como tú debe de sentirse irritada de tener que proteger a una debilucha como yo — Y entonces sonrió algo adolorida — Pero realmente aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi… Y espero que tengamos la oportunidad de disfrutar un tiempo juntas luego de esto.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Youmu abrió su boca, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de decir una serie de palabras que no salían sin importar cuanto se esforzase, como un pez fuera del agua ella observó a la chica que no paraba de sostenerla con gran confusión en su rostro.

— Esto es extraño… ¿Por qué no tienes miedo?

— ¿Eh?

— Te lo dije antes, soy un Youkai. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

**¡Slap!**

Golpeando la mano de aquella chica con la palma de su mano, Youmu se libró del agarre de Emilia y prosiguió su camino de muy mal humor.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Espera, no me dejes atrás!

— ¡Cállate y apresura el paso!

Seguida de cerca por una chica demasiado ignorante pero extremadamente agradecida de poder seguir con vida.

.

**Tap Tap Tap**

— Estamos cerca

— Haaa… Haaa… ¿Ya casi…? ¿Lo juras…?

Frente a Youmu se levantaba una gran colina completamente negra, adornada con un camino de piedra lisa con pequeñas farolas a sus costados, las pequeñas farolas de no más de treinta centímetros de alto clavadas al suelo brillaban con un tenue resplandor azul disipado únicamente por el rojizo atardecer que se levantaba sobre ellas.

— Así es

Youmu dio media vuelta, y entonces observó con severidad a la mujer en bata blanca que no paraba de jadear a su espalda.

— Lo diré solo una vez más humano… Si intentas hacer algo raro no dudaré en tomar tu cabeza… Tampoco tienes permitido acercarte a Yuyuko-sama, ella está realmente ocupada trabajando en estos momentos y no tiene tiempo para lidiar con alguien como tú.

Con sus manos en sus rodillas, Emilia guardó silencio durante un minuto, recuperando su aliento mientras sentía como cada una de sus heridas ardían al entrar en contacto con su propio sudor.

— ¿Hablas…? ¿Hablas en serio?

Emilia comprendía lo molesta que debía de ser aquella pregunta para su grandiosa guía, pero no podía soportar la idea de tener que cuidar cada una de sus acciones.

— ¿Algún problema?

— Unos cuantos… Si…

Finalmente respirando con normalidad, Emilia dirigió su mirada hacia Youmu en un intentó de convencerla en actuar como ella deseaba.

— Primero: Mi nombre es Emilia, Youmu… Por favor utiliza mi nombre…

— Un humano es un humano — Contestó Youmu, ignorando por completo aquella solicitud

— Tcht… Supongo que tendré que hacer me reconozcas más tarde… Segundo: ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a esa tal Yuyuko?

Adoptando una postura amenazante, Youmu desenvainó aquella gran y pesada katana que ocultaba en la saya atada con un listón negro a su espalda, la negra funda de madera recubierta por una fina capa metal rechinó ligeramente mientras mostraba al mundo una pieza de hermoso acero impoluto.

— ¿Por qué deseas conocer a Yuyuko-sama?

— ¿Por qué deseo conocerla…? — Contestó Emilia, algo confundida ante aquella pregunta — Uhm… ¿Por qué no querría conocerla?

— Responde

Youmu apuntó su espada al pecho de Emilia, lista para cortarla en pedazos si intentaba algo.

— Yo… — Emilia titubeó algunos segundos, observando la filosa cuchilla frente a ella, contemplando su belleza y su mortalidad — ¡Yo…!

**Glup**

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Emilia sostuvo el filo del arma de Youmu entre ambas de sus manos, cortándose a sí misma mientras redirigía la cuchilla a su corazón, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras se negaba a dar un paso atrás.

— Ngh… Esto duele bastante más de lo que pensaba…

— ¿Qué intentas lograr con–?

— ¡Yo solo…! ¡Simplemente quiero conocer a la persona que admiras tanto! ¡¿No es ese un motivo suficiente suficiente?!

**Raaaz**

— ¡Ngh…!

Mordiendo sus labios, Emilia cerró sus ojos en una mueca de dolor luego de sentir el filo de la filosa espada acercándose a su corazón, cortando durante su camino algunos centímetros de su adolorida piel a través de aquel vendaje.

— No puedo creer lo extraña que eres… ¿Desde cuándo los humanos intentan acercarse voluntariamente a otros Youkai? ¿Acaso todos los habitantes de Gensokyo perdieron la cabeza luego de la destrucción de hace 3 años?

— N-No puedo más…

Emilia forzó una sonrisa mientras dejaba ir la espada de Youmu, desafortunadamente para ella soportar el dolor físico no era uno de sus fuertes y sus nervios estaban comenzando a tomar lo mejor de ella.

— Duele…

Emilia presionó sus manos entre sí, sintiendo un grave ardor propagándose a través de su sistema nervioso una vez que sus niveles de adrenalina finalmente habían regresado a la normalidad.

— La tomaste con las manos vacías, por supuesto que iba a doler.

Durante algunos segundos, Youmu permaneció inmóvil, observando la sangre en la punta de su espada.

— Lo siento… Es solo que… De verdad quiero conocerla…

Observando los ojos enrojecidos y a punto de llorar de aquel lamentable ejemplo de ser humano frente a ella, Youmu suspiró agotada…

— En serio…

Y entonces limpió la sangre de su arma con un hábil corte aéreo, la sangre de Emilia se esparció a través del aire y fue succionada con rapidez al entrar en contacto con la tierra negra a sus pies.

— Personas… ¿Quién en su sano juicio nos llamaría así?

Como guerrera… Youmu respetaba la valentía de Emilia, sin embargo, sin importar lo mucho que lo pensaba… Como Youkai ella no podía comenzar a entender en lo más mínimo el comportamiento errático, sin sentido, y fuera de lo común del ser humano frente a ella.

— Emilia…

— ¡Ah! ¡Me llamaste–!

— No tengo tiempo para tus juegos…

Youmu guardó su espada una vez más, y entonces observó a Emilia con severidad mientras su cuerpo se elevaba lentamente por los aires. La gran Youkai había perdido demasiado tiempo guiando a la humana frente a ella, y tenía que regresar junto a su ama lo más pronto posible.

— ¡¿…?!

Emilia abrió los ojos de par en par mientras era testigo de un evento más allá de toda comprensión humana.

— ¿You–?

**Feeeww**

Una gran explosión de aire levantó polvo y piedra, creando una enorme nube de aire caliente que dificultaba la visión de todo a su alrededor. Emilia, cubriendo su rostro detrás de sus brazos, observó como Youmu volaba a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar a la distancia detrás de la colina frente a ella.

— ¡Youmu!

Aun impresionada por todo lo que había pasado, Emilia comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, siguiendo el camino de piedra lisa que se abría paso frente a ella.

— Gaaah… Haa, haa…

Jadeando, sintiendo en cada uno de sus huesos todo el peso de cada músculo dentro de su cuerpo, Emilia tropezó un par de veces mientras experimentaba en carne propia lo que sucedía cuando un humano sin el suficiente entrenamiento caminaba un total de 30 kilómetros a través de un terreno irregular sin ninguna gota de agua o descanso

'¿Eh…?'

Luego de avanzar alrededor de 100 metros, Emilia encontró una extraña fortaleza a la distancia.

'¡¿Qué es eso?!'

**¡Tap! ¡Tap!** **¡Tap!**

Revigorizada, Emilia comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, sus músculos ardían, sus huesos le pedían descansar, su respiración no paraba de desestabilizarse ante la más mínima actividad.

'¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO GRANDE!'

Pero con una sonrisa y llena de emoción, la mujer con la bata blanca se introdujo inocentemente y sin preocupación a través de una enorme puerta. Hakugyokurou, la gran fortaleza que antes era conocida como el templo fantasmal más famoso del inframundo, le daba una cálida bienvenida.

.

**Gensokyo;  
Mundo Inferior;  
****Hakugyokurou****: Distrito Interior;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de Abril / Año Nuevo**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Llena de ánimos, una joven chica pelirroja caminó durante largos e interminables minutos a través de los restos de lo que parecía ser una ciudad decorada con arboles muertos, cientos de paredes de no más de 3 metros de alto y 100 metros de largo formaban divisiones internas dentro de aquel lugar, evitando que Emilia pudiera caminar tranquilamente en una misma dirección, formando un laberinto de concreto lleno de callejones sin salida únicamente iluminados por grandes lámparas de metal en cada una de sus esquinas.

— ¡Heeeeey! ¡¿Haaay alguieeeeen?!

Emilia gritó una y otra vez en busca de señales de vida, durante todo el tiempo que había estado examinando aquella ciudad ella no hizo más que encontrarse con cientos de hogares y negocios completamente cerrados, pasos, golpes, risas y otros sonidos extraños sin origen aparente que no fallaban en asustarla cada vez, y una dolorosa, casi fantasmal sensación de soledad.

'¿Dónde están todos?'

Luego de haber vagado durante lo que le parecieron horas Emilia se detuvo por completo, llevando una mano a su rostro ella examinó las paredes a su alrededor, y entonces el cielo sobre su cabeza. El rojizo atardecer que había observado anteriormente estaba comenzando a perder su brillo, era solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que aquel lugar quedara atrapado en una noche gélida y completamente oscura, únicamente iluminada por las llamas color azul de las lámparas y farolas esparcidas dentro de la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde está Youmu? ¿Debería de intentar encontrarla?

Se preguntó Emilia mientras caía sentada, dejando descansar su espalda en contra de una pared, estirando sus piernas y suspirando algo irritada.

'¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué todo lo que puedo hacer desde que regresé al pasado es observar como una idiota todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor?'

**¡Pam!**

El puño de Emilia resonó con gran fuerza al impactar contra la pared de concreto a su espalda.

'Si… Tengo razón, sabía que había algo mal, estoy harta de esto de ser la damisela en apuros… Soy una inventora… No una maldita princesa, si quisiera pasarme el día entero actuando como una campesina ignorante me hubiera quedado en casa con papá y mamá'

**Drip Drip Drip**

Decenas de gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de su mano.

— Tcht… — Rompiendo una pequeña parte de su ya destrozada bata blanca Emilia rodeó su mano en un vendaje improvisado — Ya basta…

Apretando con fuerza la herida en su mano, Emilia dirigió su atención a una de las enormes lámparas en su camino.

— Si nadie va a darme respuestas entonces las conseguiré yo misma, si nadie va a darme una mano entonces la tomaré a la fuerza, si nadie piensa reconocerme entonces haré que me reconozcan… Si, eso es Emilia, recuerda, siempre ha sido así — Emilia sonrió mientras caminaba velozmente hacia aquella fuente de luz — Y es por eso que te diviertes tanto.

Subiendo a través de la delgada lampara gigante hecha de hierro, soportando el calor del fuego azul que ardía dentro de ella, Emilia subió con extremo cuidado lo que fue un total de 5 metros hasta llegar a la punta de aquella estructura empotrada a las paredes de concreto y el piso de piedra a sus pies.

— Me alegra tanto haber hecho ejercicio — Murmuró Emilia, acomodándose lo mejor que podía para evitar caer — Ahora… Veamos…

Forzando su vista, observando a través de las innumerables casas de madera que se alzaban a su alrededor, Emilia pudo notar que las estructuras que pensaba que eran un laberinto realmente eran lo eran, las cientas de paredes de concreto a través de las cuales había estado caminando se extendían cientos decenas de kilómetros a su alrededor, formando un anillo interior que parecía estar protegiendo algo.

— Si… Esto parece un laberinto… Entonces solo debo de buscar el punto de origen.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales tuvo que reacomodarse una y otra vez tratando de no perder las fuerzas, Emilia pudo notar a la distancia una extraña serie de escalones elevándose elegantemente a través de una pequeña colina escondida hábilmente por decenas de paredes más altas que las demás.

— ¿Eso es…?

La muralla más alta de todas contaba con agujeros extraños de diversas formas y tamaños expandiéndose a su alrededor.

— Interesante… Debo subir más

Equilibrándose con dificultad encima de la estructura ligeramente curva, Emilia subió aún más, parándose sobre la lampara con ambos de sus pies, sintiendo como las corrientes de viento a su alrededor no paraban de hacerla temblar e intentaban tirarla.

— Con cuidado… Con cuidado… — dijo Emilia, estabilizando su cuerpo hasta ser uno con el aire a su alrededor — Vale… Ya está… Creo…

Observando aquellas murallas a la distancia, Emilia trató de encontrar alguna señal que pudiera ayudarle a descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Eso es un templo…?

Y finalmente la encontró.

— Con cuidado… Con cuidado…

Con extrema cautela, Emilia bajó lentamente a través de la mortal estructura, y entonces se dirigió a la cima de una de las murallas a su lado. Descansando sus pies sobre aquella parte de un gran laberinto, apoyando su espalda en contra de la lampara en la cual podría haber perdido su vida.

'Haa… Mi corazón…'

Llevando una mano a su pecho, Emilia comenzó a tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

'Bien… Creo que es un templo… Veamos… Analiza los hechos Emilia… Youmu tiene dos espadas… Hay algo acerca de unos tal Youkai… Algo acerca de un desastre hace 3 años… No parece haber mucha confianza en otros humanos… Este lugar parece el infierno en la tierra… ¿Acaso también sufrieron el apocalipsis? ¿Si ese es el caso entonces un templo debería de funcionar como la estructura más importante de todas cierto? Un templo es el equivalente a la iglesia, la seguridad a su alrededor parece ser mucho más fuerte, las murallas son mas altas y tratan de ocultarlo bastante bien… Si, eso debe de ser… En un mundo en dónde sufrieron el apocalipsis los reyes y presidentes no tienen poder alguno, todo el poder pertenecería a Dios y por lo tanto rezarían a él por felicidad y esperanza…'

Luego de pensar en todo lo que podía recordar, Emilia comenzó a caminar por encima de aquella muralla de alrededor de 1 metro de ancho.

'Será mejor subir esas escaleras'

**Tap** **Tap** **Tap**

Realmente emocionada de haber logrado encontrar una pequeña respuesta que pudiera iluminar su camino, Emilia emprendió un pequeño gran viaje sobre un enorme laberinto de murallas.

.

**Gensokyo;  
Mundo Inferior;  
Hakugyokurou;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de abril / Año Nuevo**

En mitad de un hermoso templo cubierto de niebla, se abrió con suavidad una hermosa puerta corrediza. El marco de aquella puerta hecha de madera y cuyo interior estaba compuesto por papel de arroz adornado con alegres, y elegantes árboles de cerezo se deslizó con una facilidad incomparable.

— ¡Yuyuko-sama!

Con un grito, una hermosa chica de cabello plateado introdujo lentamente su cabeza dentro de aquella habitación, analizando con detenimiento sus alrededores mientras buscaba a alguien.

— ¿No está?

**Tap** **Tap**

Sin poder ver a nadie, Youmu Konpaku se introdujo lentamente en la habitación, observando las paredes a su alrededor sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

— Qué raro…

**Crack**

— ¿…?

Sorprendida por un extraño sonido, Youmu sostuvo la funda de su katana con una mano, y entonces dirigió su mirada al techo sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Youmu~!

**¡Pan!**

Sin avisar, sobre Youmu había caído una hermosa mujer vistiendo un precioso kimono color celeste, aplastándola con los detallados y complejos pliegues blancos y estampados fantasmales esparcidos a través de su vestido.

— ¡Mfff…! ¡Mfff!

Atrapada debajo del cuerpo de su empleadora, Youmu intentó decir algunas palabras, pero fue detenida rápidamente por una fuerte sensación de abrumo y confusión generados por la tela de aquel vestido apretando fuertemente contra su boca.

— Dime~ Youmu-chan~

Youmu colocó su mano en el redondo, e inflado sombrero color celeste que ocultaba el corto cabello rosa de Yuyuko, asegurándose de presionar firmemente sobre la insignia fantasmal color roja que se encontraba en el centro y al frente de su cabeza.

— ¿Mmm~?

Y entonces empujó con fuerza, alejando a la mujer de su rostro con un solo movimiento.

— ¡Fuaaah…! — Youmu jadeó en busca de aire — ¿Qué…? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Y entonces observó a Yuyuko con gran severidad.

— Abrazar a Youmu-chan~

Acercando su precioso y pálido rostro, la mujer llamada Yuyuko observó a Youmu emocionada con aquel par de hermosos ojos color marrón, la infantil pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro no paraba de irradiar un brillo inusualmente celestial.

— … No vengo a traerte comida, Yuyuko.

**¡Phew! **

Con la velocidad de un espíritu del aire, con la gracia de una bailarina profesional. Yuyuko Saigyouji se encontraba nuevamente sentada de rodillas en la mitad de aquella habitación, ventilando su cuerpo con un colorido abanico rojo y azul.

— Haaaa…

Agotada psicológicamente, Youmu llevó una mano a su rostro y comenzó a levantarse con un largo y profundo suspiro, todo esto la irritaba de sobremanera y sin embargo se las había arreglado para capturar la atención de Yuyuko una vez más.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Yuyuko, tomando un pequeño dulce de menta salido de la nada.

— Puede que tengamos algunos problemas… — respondió Youmu con un tono desinteresado — Yuyuko-sama… — Y entonces observó un pequeño muffin en la palma de la mujer frente a ella — ¿Podría decirme de dónde sacó eso?

Inclinando su cabeza, la inocente mujer de celeste indumentaria comenzó a masticar aquel pequeño pero delicioso muffin de chocolate aparecido desde alguna parte de su hermoso kimono.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qwiewesh uma mowdida?

Con la boca completamente llena, Yuyuko estiró una de sus manos en dirección a Youmu, el pequeño muffin lucía realmente apetecible y era casi imposible de ignorar.

— … — Youmu dudó durante algunos segundos… Pero entonces cedió a sus deseos más oscuros y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación — ¿P-Puedo?

**¡Fiuuush!**

Pero cuando Youmu finalmente había aceptado dejar pasar por alto la falta de seriedad de la mujer frente a ella, Yuyuko introdujo aquel pan a su boca y lo devoró de un solo bocado.

— ¡Mmmm~! Dreliswiosho~

Estupefacta, con un brazo aún en mitad del aire, Youmu permaneció completamente inmóvil.

— Yuyuko-sama…

Youmu bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, ocultando su rostro durante unos instantes mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza… El aire dentro de aquella habitación se tornó pesado y una extraña aura de oscuridad había comenzado a acumularse alrededor del cuerpo de la pequeña Youmu.

— Yu… Yu… Ko… — Murmuró Youmu, con una voz aterradora.

— ¿Y-Youmu? — Contestó Yuyuko, ligeramente atemorizada.

**Crack**

— ¿Has estado holgazaneando otra vez~?

Contra todo pronóstico, la siempre firme Youmu mostró al mundo una gran sonrisa y toda clase de emociones positivas comenzaron a emanar de su ahora hermoso rostro angelical, durante los últimos 3 años Youmu había tenido que enfrentarse a tantas situaciones ridículas e inesperadas que cada vez que se encontraba en una situación de estrés extremo se rompía durante algunos minutos.

— ¡¿Y-Y-Youmu?!

Yuyuko comenzó a sudar, sintiendo como aquella aura a su alrededor la sostenía en su lugar y el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— ¿Si, Yuyuko-sama~?

— ¿Q-Qué planeas hacer?

Sin parar de sonreír, Youmu observó a su empleadora con mucho cariño y respeto… Entonces inclinó ligeramente su cabeza mientras contestaba a aquella pregunta con el guiño de un ojo y el pequeño gesto de llevar su dedo índice hacia sus labios.

— Se-cre-to~ Teehee~

— ¿Youmu…?

Por un segundo… Por un instante… En la mitad de aquella habitación reinó un silencio más sepulcral de lo que Yuyuko jamás pudiera haber imaginado.

— Youmu~ T-tranquila por favor no hay ninguna razón para –

— ¡Oh~! Pero si estoy tranquila Yuyuko-sama~ ¡Tan tranquila como un poltergeist durante un festival! ¡No existe alguien con más tranquilidad que yo en este mundo! — Gritó Youmu llena de emoción, sentándose sobre sus rodillas mientras observaba a su ama directamente a los ojos

— Y-Youmu-chan~ — Yuyuko llamó a su jardinera con una suave y melodiosa voz.

— ¿Si, Yuyuko-sama~? — Contestó Youmu, inclinando su cabeza y entrecerrando sus ojos.

— Por favor… Ten piedad

Aquella poderosa mujer, ama de la vida y la muerte, llevó sus manos y frente hacia el suelo, aguantando lo mejor que podía la gélida madera que acariciaba su piel

— Prometo esforzarme, por favor perdona a mis pequeños…

Con enorme tristeza y pesar, Yuyuko Saigyouji, la Princesa Fantasma, finalmente se doblegó y decidió acabar con todas sus bromas durante algún tiempo, lista para trabajar sin descanso por el bienestar de su paladar.

— Tehee~ No sé de lo que está hablando~ Yuyuko-sama~

Pero Youmu fingió ignorancia, y sonrió como un ángel mientras pensaba en todo lo que planeaba hacerle a los dulces y platillos que Yuyuko solía ocultar antes de que ella, con ayuda de Yukari, finalmente los confiscase.

— Yooouuumuuuuuu…

Derrotada, Yuyuko lloró la pérdida de toda la deliciosa comida que inevitablemente iba a ser eliminada de la faz del inframundo.

— Yuyuko-sama — Dijo Youmu, interrumpiendo los lamentos de la mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Quéeeeeeee? — Contestó Yuyuko, extremadamente deprimida.

En un instante, tan velozmente como una pelota de baseball lanzada a toda velocidad, el rostro de Youmu perdió toda señal de una sonrisa… Su personalidad decidida, trabajadora, e incapaz de formar parte de la diversión regresó a donde pertenecía tan pronto como sus niveles de estrés habían vuelto a la normalidad.

— Otro humano logró atravesar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte — La joven chica vestida de verde contestó con frialdad.

— ¿Otro máaaaaas? — Yuyuko se quejó irritada — Son demasiaaaadooooooos

Youmu suspiró algo irritada ante las interminables quejas de su señora, sin embargo podía comprender su mal humor luego de saber todo lo que Yuyuko tenía que hacer por tratar de mantener la paz entre los habitantes de Gensokyo y el Inframundo.

— Con este último reporte alrededor de seiscientos humanos han atravesado la barrera de la vida y la muerte en los últimos seis meses, y según los informes de nuestros exploradores al menos treinta de ellos aun vagan a través de varias capas del inframundo

Youmu se detuvo un instante y observó el rostro de su ama, Yuyuko parecía ligeramente desinteresada por todo este asunto, sin embargo, en uno de sus ojos brillaba una pequeña lagrima, una señal de tristeza que demostraba al mundo lo mucho que le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Yuyuko-sa… No… Yuyuko

Youmu se interrumpió a si misma, y abandonó toda señal de jerarquía, atrayendo la atención de su amiga y compañera Yuyuko Saigyouji

— Yuyuko… Si me permites… Creo que ya va siendo hora de aceptar la proposición de Yukari… No creo que nuestro ejercito pueda soportar otro mes bajo estas condiciones… Necesitamos la ayuda de la alianza.

Yuyuko observó el rostro adolorido de Youmu, y entonces llevó una mano a su rostro, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica vestida de verde mientras sonreía apologéticamente.

— Está bien… No te sientas mal Youmu… Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, este resultado era simplemente inevitable. No tenemos el personal suficiente como para poder soportar el asedio de los humanos del exterior y de los otros reinos del inframundo al mismo tiempo…

— Lo siento… — Apartando aquella gentil mano de su rostro, Youmu tragó un poco de saliva y continuó con su reporte — Continuando con mi reporte… La población de espectros está por debajo del 68%, 40% de los Fantasmas y Poltergeist se niegan a abandonar sus hogares dentro de Hakugyokurou, el otro 60% ha decidido abandonar nuestro territorio y ha firmado un tratado de paz con algunos reinos vecinos en busca de asilo durante la guerra…

— No puedo culparlos, la situación es realmente precaria… Sin embargo, si conseguimos la ayuda de Yukari es posible que las cosas mejoren y regresen a sus hogares.

— Nnn… — Youmu asintió ante aquella observación — En mi inspección de hoy pude notar que hemos perdido al menos un 15% de nuestro territorio a manos de facciones rebeldes aliadas con los humanos del exterior…

— ¿Qué sabes del humano que encontraste? — Preguntó Yuyuko, sirviendo una taza de té.

— No mucho… — Youmu agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza la bondad de su señora y dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té — Lo siento… — Realmente adolorida, Youmu bajó los hombros, suspirando derrotada.

— Youmu, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Regresando su mano al rostro de su más fiel comandante y jardinera, Yuyuko observó a Youmu con gran gentileza y comprensión, entonces señaló una pequeña carta a su lado.

— Escucharé tu consejo y escribiré la carta de inmediato, por favor prepara tus cosas y notifica a todos los residentes de Hakugyokurou que abandonaremos el inframundo al amanecer, si se oponen entonces dales la oportunidad de quedarse y firmar un cese al fuego con el reino que decida ocupar este sitio, creo que es obvio… Pero no planeo obligar a nadie a seguirme.

— Realmente lo siento… Yuyuko… Sama…

Incapaz de aceptar lo débil que había sido en comparación a sus enemigos, Youmu inclinó su cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

— Youmu…

Yuyuko acercó uno de sus brazos al hombro de Youmu, sin embargo, se interrumpió a si misma sabiendo lo culpable que eso haría sentir a una chica tan recta como ella… Incapaz de ayudarla, ella observó adolorida el sufrimiento de la joven mujer.

— P-Por cierto… Youmu — Y entonces decidió hacer una pregunta más, en un intento desesperado por distraerla — ¿En dónde está el humano que encontraste? ¿Te encargaste de él?

— Sniff… — Limpiando su rostro, Youmu dirigió sus ojos inflamados y enrojecidos en dirección a Yuyuko — ¿Eh…? Ah, no… De hecho, debería estar dentro del Hakugyokurou.

Respirando profundamente, Yuyuko hizo su mejor intento por mostrar severidad cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con el hermoso abanico que siempre ocultaba debajo de sus mangas.

— Supongo que habrás tenido una buena razón para ponernos en riesgo… ¿No es cierto?

— S-Si — Youmu infló su pecho orgullosa, tratando de ocultar toda señal de duda o temor dentro de su pequeño cuerpo — Luego de observarla, considero que existe la posibilidad de que este humano puede ser útil para Yukari-sama.

— ¿Útil para Yukari? ¿Cómo?

— La ropa que lleva encima es demasiado extraña, la forma de su cuerpo y la fuerza de su energía espiritual es extremadamente diferente a la de los humanos de la aldea, quiero decir, es mucho más débil de lo normal, y por sobre todo… A diferencia de los humanos del exterior no parece tener miedo o animosidad en contra de los Youkai… Estuve todo el tiempo a su lado y en ningún momento intentó huir o atacarme, todo lo contrario… Ella intentó… — Youmu arrastró sus palabras, atrayendo la atención de Yuyuko — Ella intentó…

— ¿Intento?

— ¡E-Es como si no pudiera entender nuestra existencia! ¡Es igual que la forastera que encontró Koishi-sama hace tres años!

— ¿Igual que la forastera que encontró Koishi? ¡Espera, eso es–!

Yuyuko se interrumpió a sí misma y entonces observó a Youmu bastante enojada.

— Youmu… Querida… ¿No se supone que esa chica estaba relacionada DIRECTAMENTE con la destructora de la barrera?

— ¿Eh? — Youmu parpadeó algo confundida.

— Youmu… — Yuyuko llevó una mano a su propio rostro — Por favor recuerda las palabras de Yukari…

— ¿Las palabras de…? ¡¿EH?!

El rostro de Youmu empalideció por completo luego de recordar todas las advertencias de la mujer del parasol rosa.

— ¡¿Q-Qué debería de hacer con ella?! ¡En estos momentos debe de estar perdida en–!

— ¡AH! ¡Youmu! ¡Aquí estás!

La conversación entre la Princesa Fantasma y su Jardinera fue interrumpida súbitamente por el sonido de una voz aguda y llena de emoción.

— ¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerte y será mejor que res–!

**Drip**

Una pequeña gota de sangre recorrió la mejilla de la joven Emilia.

— ¿Eh? — Confundida, Emilia observó boquiabierta el intenso brillo emitido desde la punta de la filosa y mortal espada de Youmu.

— Atrás

Youmu adoptó una postura de combate, dirigiendo toda su animosidad hacia la pequeña visitante.

— H-Hey… Youmu… T-tranquila… Soy yo, Emilia… ¿Me recuerdas? … ¡La-La chica de las vendas! — Emilia retrocedió un par de pasos, levantando sus temblorosos y cansados brazos en el aire y dejando ver sus manos aun malheridas.

— ¡No te acerques!

— ¿Q-Qué te pasa?

Emilia dejó caer ambos de sus brazos, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ante la impresión que acababa de recibir y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

— Mmm~

Yuyuko permaneció completamente inmovil observando la situación con una tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro, ocultando sus intenciones detrás del rostro comprensivo de una mujer misteriosa.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

— ¿E-Eh?

Emilia observó a Youmu realmente confundida, pero luego de finalmente notar la extraña presencia de la mujer vestida de celeste a su espalda una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Oh… Es eso… Ahahaha — Relajándose un poco, Emilia sonrió en dirección a la mujer oculta por la sombra de una espadachina — Esa debe de ser Yuyuko

**Clic**

El sonido de una segunda espada siendo retirada de su pequeña saya se escuchó en medio del silencio de la habitación, Youmu había desenvainado por primera vez en más de un año la reliquia familiar que había sido transmitida durante generaciones a través de su familia, una hermosa espada corta japonesa conocida como wakizashi capaz de cortar incluso la confusión de las personas.

— Te lo advierto Emilia…

Levantando un brazo por encima de su cabeza, Youmu apuntó ambas de sus espadas hacia Emilia, lista para luchar.

— Youmu…

Sonriendo algo adolorida, Emilia dio un paso al frente, y entonces otro… Y otro más, acercándose lentamente en dirección a la Youkai que no paraba de amenazar su vida.

— ¡Emi–!

— ¡S-S-si vas a matarme hazlo! — Gritó Emilia, temblando todo el camino restante hasta posicionarse frente a la chica frente a ella — ¡N-N-No es como si fueras un fantasma así que no te tengo miedo! — Añadió la joven señorita, a punto de desmayarse del miedo.

— ¿Ohhh~? — Con sus hombros sacudiéndose hacia arriba y abajo, Yuyuko plegó su hermoso abanico con gran fuerza — Pfffft. ¡Jajajajaa!

— ¿Yuyuko-sama? — Más sorprendida que confundida, Youmu llamó a su ama sin quitar los ojos de encima al desvergonzado ser que se encontraba frente a ella. Estuvo a tan solo un par de movimientos de realizar un perfecto corte horizontal a través de su cuello, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su jefa.

— Creo que la pequeña merece una oportunidad~ — Yuyuko se levantó con gran elegancia del suelo de madera y entonces se acercó lentamente hasta su compañera, colocando su mano alrededor de su oreja y susurrando algunas palabras — Y en el peor de los casos podemos entregársela a Yukari como un obsequio por la oportunidad de formar parte de su alianza~

— Mmm…

Emilia observó con desconfianza aquel intercambio que ocurría frente a ella, sabía perfectamente que sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando no era algo bueno para ella y que debía de escapar si era posible… Sin embargo, su cuerpo no la escuchaba, era como si una clase de fuerza invisible la estuviera rodeando, oprimiendo su pecho, sosteniendo su corazón como un rehén.

— M-Mucho gusto…

**Clic**

El sonido de dos filosas espadas siendo enfundadas nuevamente marcó el final del peligro al que se enfrentaba Emilia durante aquellos momentos.

— Lo mismo digo~ — Contestó Yuyuko.

La tenebrosa sonrisa de la princesa con un aura fantasmal a su alrededor heló los huesos de la pequeña Emilia, la presencia de Yuyuko era demasiado poderosa para un ser humano que no comprendía la lógica detrás de la energía espiritual.

— Desnúdate.

Dando un paso al frente, Youmu comenzó a tirar de lo que restaba de la bata de laboratorio de su nueva invitada.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué?

Sin perder la calma, Emilia se resistió hábilmente sosteniendo el brazo de Youmu, tratando de acercarla en lugar de alejarla, dificultando su trabajo.

— … Puede que tengas un arma encima, suéltame — Contestó Youmu, comenzando a irritarse.

— Si tuviera un arma no estaría en una situación como esta… — Replicó Emilia, resistiéndose aún más y sintiendo como sangre comenzaba a filtrarse a través de sus vendajes.

— Dije que me sueltes.

Youmu comenzó a presionar el brazo de la joven humana que no paraba de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, y por la expresión en su rostro estaba claro que era solo una cuestión de segundos antes de que el dolor fuera demasiado insoportable.

— Ya~ Ya~ Dejen de pelear~

Poniendo fin a la tensión entre su Jardinera y la Humana frente a ella, Yuyuko tomó a ambas chicas del hombro, alejándolas con gran fuerza.

— Yuyuko-sama, no es segu–

— Está bien~ Si intenta algo simplemente puedo tomar su vida~

Deseando intervenir, Emilia abrió la boca, pero el dolor que aun recorría su cuerpo ante el agarre de Youmu era tanto que solo quería echarse al suelo y comenzar a llorar.

— … Como ordene.

Algo enojada por la falta de precaución de su ama, Youmu dejó ir el brazo de Emilia.

— Uwaaah… — La pequeña mujer no dudó en comenzar a sostenerlo y dejar caer algunas cuantas lágrimas de alivio y felicidad, sintiendo con total claridad como su flujo sanguíneo estaba regresando a la normalidad.

**Thud**

En un instante, el cuerpo de Emilia se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, y sobre ella yacía una mujer vestida de celeste tocando todo su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Yuyuko-sama?!

— Mucho gusto~ ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña~?

Con ambos de sus ojos abiertos como dos platos, Emilia titubeó en su lugar mientras no veía cómo responder a aquel acto… La sensación de esas gélidas manos acariciando su piel era demasiado extraña, se sentía como si un bisturí estuviera atravesando su piel, revolviendo sus intestinos mientras viajaba a través de todo su cuerpo. Era doloroso, muy doloroso.

— ¡G-gah!

— ¿Qué sucede~?

— ¡Duele…! ¡Por favor…! P-Para… ¡Ngh…!

Tan pronto como rogó por misericordia, Yuyuko se detuvo.  
La gran mujer la observó de pies a cabeza durante algunos instantes, notando como el pecho de Emilia no paraba de subir y bajar extremadamente asustado.

— Mmmm~ No pareces tener ningún arma oculta~

Entonces la rodeó en un frío… Extremadamente doloroso abrazo.

'¡Ngh…!'

Yuyuko apretó con más fuerza, forzando a Emilia a dejar escapar un gemido de dolor

'Youmu… Mátame… Por favor… ¡Esto es demasiado!'

Con ojos sin brillo y casi sin aire, Emilia deseó por un segundo que le dieran fin a su sufrimiento, sus brazos ya no respondían a sus llamados, y podía sentir como su vida estaba siendo succionada por la mujer sobre ella.

— Haaah — Suspiró Youmu, rodeando la cintura de su empleadora con ambos de sus delgados brazos — ¡Yu-yu-ko-sa-ma! ¡Por favor! ¡Compórtese!

— Uwaaah~

**¡Bam!**

Fingiendo volar por los aires, Yuyuko cambió su objetivo y abrazó la joven chica de cabello plateado, cayendo sobre ella y frotando su mejilla contra la suya.

— ¡Yuyuko-sama!

— Qué suaveeeeee~ Youuumuuu~

**¡Pam!**

Con el sonido de un fuerte impacto, el cuerpo de Emilia se encontraba nuevamente arrastrándose a través del suelo, la joven inventora había tratado de levantarse, de caminar hacia la puerta y encontrarse con el calor de la luz solar… Pero no pudo soportar su propio peso.

— Nghh…

Youmu y Yuyuko se miraron la una a la otra, extremadamente confundidas y preocupadas acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

**Taptap Taptap Taptap**

Caminando hasta encontrarse junto al cuerpo de su nueva invitada, Youmu desenvainó su espada, lista para atacar a cualquier clase de fantasma que pudiera estar ocasionando todo esto.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó Youmu mientras observaba cautelosamente sus alrededores.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Yuyuko, abandonando su sonrisa por primera vez durante aquel encuentro.

'… Pensar… Duele…'

Emilia intentó una y otra vez de abrir sus labios sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Yuyuko-sama? — Youmu observó el rostro de su superior, rogando por una explicación mientras inspeccionaba el pulso de la joven chica.

Con sumo cuidado, Yuyuko Saigyouji se arrodillo junto al cuerpo inmóvil de la pequeña chica frente a ella, y entonces observó cuidadosamente su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta sus pies.

— Mmm… — Yuyuko llevó una mano a su mejilla, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente — ¿Huh?

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Observando a la chica de cabello color plata, Yuyuko parpadeó confundida algunas veces, incapaz de entender del todo que es lo que estaba pasando.

— Youmu… — Murmuró Yuyuko — ¿No habías mencionado que su energía espiritual era débil?

— ¿Eh? — Luego de ser atrapada con la guardia baja, Youmu dejó escapar una larga serie de sonidos extraños hasta finalmente contestar la pregunta — ¡A-Así es, Yuyuko-sama! Este humano ni siquiera puede soportar una ráfaga de viento sin sufrir heridas … Incluso los aldeanos de Gensokyo pueden aguantar algo como eso.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su subordinada, Yuyuko asintió lentamente y entonces acercó un dedo al cuerpo de Emilia.

— Puede que esto duela…

Con cuidado, la mujer de cabello rosa frotó su dedo en la mejilla de Emilia.  
El dolor que la pobre chica pudo sentir era insoportable, pero ya que no podía mover su cuerpo o pensar con claridad, ella no pudo hacer nada por defenderse.

— Entiendo — Observando la llama de la vida de la mujer a su lado, Yuyuko alejó y acercó su dedo una y otra vez con el fin de recolectar toda la información que estaba buscando — Cambio de planes… Nos iremos esta misma noche, Youmu.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

La hermosa Princesa Fantasmal se levantó rápidamente, y entonces corrió a recoger la carta que había dejado en el suelo.

— ¿Yuyuko-sama?

Ignorando los llamados de Youmu, Yuyuko comenzó a escribir desesperadamente utilizando una pluma y una hermosa tinta color rojo que había hecho aparecer de entre sus mangas.

— Mantén a todos los humanos alejados de esta chica… También es peligroso dejarla cerca de otros Youkais, por favor asegúrate de que nadie, absolutamente nadie… Excepto tú y Yukari se acerquen a ella.

Tras observar llena de curiosidad a la mujer llamada Emilia, Youmu finalmente abandonó su posición como guardia y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraba su empleadora.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con–?

— Youmu, ¿recuerdas como Yukarín siempre se preguntó cómo es que un simple humano pudo adquirir el poder de otros?

Preguntó Yuyuko, sin despegar la pluma del papel.

— ¿Si?

Contestó su subordinada, más confundida que antes.

— ¿Y cómo Yukarín siempre se preguntó cómo es que un simple humano pudo tener el poder suficiente para destruir la barrera Hakurei y destruir gran parte de Gensokyo?

— Si, lo recuerdo Yuyuko-sama

Dando punto y final a una hermosa caligrafía color rojo, Yuyuko dio un pequeño salto llena de alegría.

— ¡Creo que Yuyuko encontró la respuesta~!

Y sonrió, con un brillo más fuerte que el sol.

.

* * *

.

Y listo~ Inicialmente este Arco iban a ser 3 partes pero decidí reducirlas a 2.

A partir de ahora la historia se divide en 4 posibles rutas cada una con sus subrutas y tonterías =u=/ buena suerte siguiendo el ritmo de todas y cada una de ellas... (Aunque es mi trabajo asegurarme que no sea demasiado confuso)

Aun no tengo ni idea de con cual iniciar, todas ocurren en paralelo...

Ya veremos con cual inicio...

Pregunta del día:  
¿Qué creen que pasó?

Digo. Han sido 3 años. Y todo parece haberse salido de control en este Gensokyo teehee~

\- KokoroWriter


	17. Arco 9-Derrotas,Fracasos,Desastres (1l4)

.

— ¿Qué haré con tantos nuevos seguidores…?

**Tap. Tap. Tap.** Una joven dama golpetea sus dedos una y otra vez, impaciente.

— ¿Realmente está bien aceptar a tantos…? — La joven señorita no puede evitar sentirse sucia

— Sé que no éramos muy populares… Pero esto no se siente bien.

**Tip. **Mojando un poco la punta de su dedo, la joven doncella se dispuso a leer a través de los cientos de hojas que llegaron a sus manos.

**Toc. Toc. Toc. **Resonó la gran puerta de madera frente a ella.

— ¿Huh…? — Confundida, la doncella levantó su mirada y observó a través de aquella habitación — ¿Quién podría…?

**Toc. Toc. Toc. **La puerta sonó una vez más, atrayendo todo el interés de su dueña.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Adelante! ¡La puerta está abierta! — Exclamó la mujer.

— Con permiso…

Una pequeña, temerosa silueta blanca introdujo su cuerpo en la habitación, primero su cabeza, entonces sus manos, finalmente sus pies… La nueva invitada, cubierta con una gabardina color café, parecía ser bastante más suspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

— ¡OH! ¡Eres tú!

Nuestra protagonista se levantó de un salto y señaló a la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas — dijo la pequeña silueta, inclinando su cuerpo en una gran reverencia — No era mi intención presentarme sin avisar, mi señora.

— ¿Mi señora? — La joven mujer parpadeó confundida — ¿Pero, qué dices? En primer lugar, todos y cada uno ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos, no es como si los odiase o algo por el estilo, al contrario, me alegra mucho saber que siguen con vida.

— R-Realmente se lo agradezco su alteza, s-sé que tal vez no tenga demasiada importancia viniendo de la boca de un ser inferior como yo, pero es un gran honor poder mantener nuestros lazos con el Templo Moriya, especialmente en momentos como és–

La temerosa chica fue detenida por el gesto de una mano realmente cansada.

— ¿Ser inferior? ¿Su alteza? — Preguntó la dama sentándose nuevamente en su silla, mostrando una gran mueca de disgusto — ¿Y qué diablos le sucede a tu manera de hablar? ¿Podrías parar? En serio, me estás dando algo.

— S-Su alteza, no tiene por qué preocuparse de–

— Es en serio. Para, solo verte así me cansa.

— S-Su alteza yo–

— Tcht, supongo que los Tengus no sirven para nada después de todo — Murmuró la doncella, dirigiendo su atención a uno de los papeles debajo de sus manos.

— Ngh… — La pequeña invitada mordió su lengua, conteniendo su ira.

— Si~ Si~ En especial esos tales Tengu Cuervo~ — Añadió la joven doncella, mirando a su invitada con el rabillo del ojo — Quiero decir… Al menos los lobos son lindos y puedes acariciarlos, pero es que ninguno de los cuervos sirve para nada.

— Ngh — Su invitada se mordió la lengua una vez más.

— Todos son feos

— ¡Ngh!

— Estúpidos

— ¡NGH, NGH! — La pequeña chica estaba a punto de explotar

— Y lo peor de todo… — Con una sonrisa en su rostro, "su alteza" susurró al oído de su invitada — He escuchado que son terribles reporteros…

— ¡¿Quién es un mal reportero?! ¡Tú! ¡Sacerdotisa de cuarta!

La pequeña chica comenzó a retirar la enorme gabardina que cubría su cuerpo, completamente lista para enseñarle a la mujer junto a ella de lo que su especie estaba hecha.

— ¡Hey, que quede claro qué–!

**Tap**

— ¿Eh?

Sorprendida, la supuesta reportera pudo sentir la calidez y suavidad de algo que había olvidado.

— Tonta… — Murmuró aquella doncella presionando con fuerza el cuerpo de su invitada, sintiendo como la nostalgia invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te–?

— Sniff… Sniff…

— ¡¿S-Sanae?! — Algo nerviosa, la chica observó de lado a lado en busca de una respuesta, no podía, ni quería, comprender la razón detrás del llanto de la mujer que no paraba de abrazarla.

— Sniif… Es que… ¡Es que…! — Sanae arrastró sus palabras, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Guardando silencio, la invitada sostuvo a Sanae entre sus brazos, acariciando su largo cabello verde mientras sonreía algo aliviada.

— Si vas a llorar, llora — Murmuró, sin parar de acariciarla — Tú, sacerdotisa de cuarta.

— Ngh… Aya… Yo… Si los demás…

— Si, si… — La compasiva invitada sonrió ligeramente — Llora, no le contaré a nadie de esto.

— Graciaaah… Gwa… Cii… ¡Uwaaaaaaahhh!

Sosteniendo a una vieja conocida entre sus brazos, acariciando su largo cabello con delicadeza… La vieja Tengu permaneció inmóvil en el centro de aquella habitación, realmente feliz de aún poder contar con su apoyo.

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Facción Youkai: Aya Shameimaru;  
Facción Humana: Sanae Kochiya;  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

**Gensokyo;  
Templo Moriya;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de abril / Año Nuevo**

Paredes rosas, estantes de plástico repletos de figuras, dispositivos tecnológicos, y al fondo del todo un gran escritorio de madera, la vieja Tengu observaba con gran interés desde su pequeño asiento de madera.

— … Haah

Frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer, una humana relativamente pequeña con una figura bastante equilibrada, de cabello verde, probablemente tintado, utilizando una blusa azul a botones, y un pantalón de tela color blanco.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó Aya, regresando su atención a la persona que le fue encomendada.

— Muchísimo — Respondió Sanae, con una gran sonrisa.

— Hehe, me alegra.

Sin saber exactamente como hablar después de tanto tiempo, Sanae y Aya se miraron la una a la otra, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— Ehm… Dime Aya… ¿Qué te trae a nuestro templo?

— ¿Eh? — Aya observó a Sanae algo confundida luego de ser atrapada con la guardia baja — ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¿Dónde están?

Aya se dio la vuelta, buscando algo dentro de una pequeña mochila sin fondo aparente que siempre colgaba de su hombro.

— Sé que lo deje por aquí — Aya continuó su búsqueda — E-En alguna parte… — Y entonces sonrió algo avergonzada, no podía encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando entre el lío que ella misma había generado.

— ¿Eeh~? — Sanae sonrió ligeramente — Bueno, al menos sigues siendo tan despreocupada como siempre

— Ehehehe… ¿No tienen los humanos un dicho para eso? — Preguntó Aya, comenzando a lanzar libro sobre libro por los aires, incapaz de encontrar el que buscaba — ¿Cómo era? ¿Los malos hábitos mueren al último?

— Creo que te refieres a – ¡Woah! — Sanae dejó escapar un pequeño grito mientras esquivaba hábilmente un libro que voló peligrosamente hasta su rostro — «Los malos hábitos nunca mueren» … Si, tenemos algo – ¡Kyah! ¡Aya, ten más cuidado!

Sanae frotó su frente, adolorida luego de recibir el impacto de una extraña esfera metálica a toda velocidad.

**Trick. Track. **Aya continuó limpiando su mochila.

— Joooo… Oye ¿tardarás mucho? Aún tengo mucho papeleo qué–

— ¡Aquí está!

**¡Pam!**

Para la sorpresa de Sanae, un enorme libro negro aterrizó con fuerza justo al borde de su escritorio, llenando de tierra todo a su paso.

— Aya — Sanae observó a la chica frente a ella, y entonces señaló el gran libro debajo de sus manos — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Mmm? ¿No es obvio? — Aya comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Uhm? — Sanae observó el rostro de Aya realmente confundida, siguiendo su mirada ahí a donde fuese, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

— Ya sabes… Eso… — Añadió Aya, casi en un susurro.

Luego de algunos largos segundos de observar a su invitada, Sanae notó los ojos de Aya vagando una y otra vez hacia el televisor que colgaba de una de sus paredes.

— ¡Oh…! Ya. Entiendo…

Aya asintió, confiando en que la chica frente a ella tuviera un juicio lo suficientemente bueno como para entender lo que estaba pensando.

— Tranquilízate — Dijo Sanae con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando temporalmente el libro que descansaba en su escritorio — No hay micrófonos o cámaras en esta habitación~

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Aya, llena de desconfianza.

— Claro, el trato es que ninguno de ellos puede interferir con los asuntos de nuestro templo… Aunque tal vez quieras salir por la puerta trasera, seguramente nos tienen bien vigilados — Contestó Sanae, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La gran Tengu suspiró algo aliviada, recostándose sobre la silla de madera.

— Qué gra–

— ¿Desde cuándo los entiendes tan bien? — Preguntó Aya, interrumpiendo a la alegre sacerdotisa frente a ella.

— Ehm… — La antigua sacerdotisa del Templo Moriya rascó su mejilla — El sentido común de un humano del exterior es mucho más simple que el de un Youkai de Gensokyo.

— ¿Es así?

— Así es — afirmó Sanae, llena de confianza — Por ejemplo… Digamos que te enamoras de alguien, ¿qué es lo que harías?

Sanae colocó sus codos en el escritorio, sosteniendo su rostro mientras observaba a Aya con una sonrisa curiosa.

— ¿Eh? — Aya llevó un dedo a su mejilla, inflándola mientras comenzaba a pensar.

— ¿Mmm~? — Sanae dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara.

— Bueno… — Las mejillas de Aya enrojecieron con el pensamiento — S-Si ese fuera el caso… S-Supongo que sería mejor decirle, no quiero que otro Tengu se me adelante… — Sacudiendo su cabeza, la Tengu se deshizo de todos esos extraños pensamientos — Aunque no pasará, mi primer y único amor será mi cámara. No planeo abandonar el mundo del reportaje.

— Heehehehe~ — Sanae sonrió, realmente feliz de lo inocente que era la chica frente a ella.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! — Preguntó Aya, algo confundida.

— Los humanos del exterior somos algo más… Extremos en ese sentido — Sanae sacó su lengua.

— ¿Extremos?

— Digamos que una chica se enamora de un chico, y es un amor donde ella realmente siente que lo ama. Bueno… **¡PAM! **— Sanae golpeó su escritorio con fuerza, asustando a su invitada — ¡El trabajo de la chica deberá de ser el de mantenerlo vigilado las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana!

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué es lo que come? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Le gusta la ópera? ¿Es creyente? ¿Le gustan los videojuegos? ¿Quién es su artista favorito? ¿Tiene algún pasatiempo? ¿Quiénes son sus tres mejores amigas? ¿Es seguro permitir que él hable con ellas? ¡Todo eso y más es información vital para una doncella enamorada!

Sanae sostuvo su amplio pecho, enseñando a Aya el rostro de una psicópa– Doncella enamorada.

— H-Hey… — Aya titubeó — ¿E-Eso no te parece demasiado?

— Para nada, para nada — Sanae negó con una de sus manos — Es una reacción más normal de la que crees, podría decirse que es el estándar humano — Afirmó Sanae, realmente confiada.

'… ¿Segura que no eres solo tú?

Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de la hermosa Tengu de cabello negro, pero entonces tomó una pequeña libreta de uno de sus bolsillos, el de su pecho

— En… En ese caso, lo anotaré para publicarlo más tarde, toda información acerca del comportamiento de los humanos del exterior debería de ser útil para los Youkai de nuestro lado.

— ¡Ah! — La hermosa mujer de cabello verde se apresuró a levantar uno de sus brazos — ¡No olvides darme los créditos! ¡Todos estarán felices de escuchar que sigo de su lado!

— ¿Eh~? — Aya sonrió ligeramente, pero entonces se dispuso a hacer una pequeña broma — Pero si ésta es información que conseguí por mí misma~ Quiero decir~ Nadie te pidió darme esa información, ¿O si~?

— Ugh… — Sanae lucía derrotada, era como si toda la vida hubiera abandonado su cuerpo en un segundo — Es… Es por esto que no me gustan los periodistas…

— Hehehe~ — Aya guiñó un ojo mientras continuaba escribiendo en su libreta

'«La Sacerdotisa del Templo Moriya: Sanae Kochiya, aún está de nuestro lado… Aunque parece que su personalidad se retorció un poco durante los últimos meses. Sea como sea, sigue siendo una humana realmente confiable» Si… Esto se ve bien'

— Yyyyyy~ ¡Ya está! — Aya finalizó de escribir en su amada libreta, y comenzó a revisar sus apuntes.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo que–?

— Sigo sin poder creer lo fácil que esas dos se rindieron…

— ¿Eh…?

El rostro de Aya adquirió un tono sombrío, y toda pizca de felicidad en su rostro se esfumó en tan solo un instante, la vieja cuervo había observado algo que no debía entre sus notas.

— Esto… — Sanae bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo culpable — ¿Podrías no hacer eso por favor?

— Claro…

**Tic… **Sonó la manecilla del reloj **Toc… **Sonó otra vez, entre aquel largo silencio que había caído en la habitación

— Lo… Lo siento… — Se disculpó Aya, guardando la pequeña libreta de mano en su bolsillo, observando al suelo, llena de vergüenza.

— Si… Está bien… Supongo… — Contestó Sanae, finalmente tomando aquel gran libro entre sus manos. Acercándolo a su rostro para limpiarlo.

**Fuuuuuuuuhhh**

Sanae sopló con gran fuerza, olvidando por completo la existencia de la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

— Cuánta tierra… — Murmuró Sanae, soplando una vez más y sacudiendo el libro de cuero con la palma de su mano.

— **¡Cof! **Pues **¡Cof, cof! **Pues lo siento… Es difícil caminar todo el camino hasta aquí, ¿sabes? **Cof… **

— ¡Pffffft! — Sanae llevó el dorso de un puño a sus labios, cubriendo su boca y evitando llenar de saliva a su invitada — Hahahaha… ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu voz?!

— ¡¿Eh?! — Aya intentó aclarar su voz, pero el sonido que salió de su boca fue una mezcla entre la voz de un leñador y un camionero, una voz grave, rasposa, desafinada y afinada a la vez que en contraposición a su rango vocal le dejaba en total ridículo — ¡N-No es mi culpa! **¡Cof cof! **¡No es mi…! ¡Argh! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Me tragué un montón de tierra cuando soplaste!

— ¡Hahahahahaha!

— ¡Sanae!

— ¡Hahahahhahahahahahahaha!

— ¡Heeeeey!

.

**Tic Toc **un gran reloj sonaba con fuerza, guiado de un compás invisible que marcaba el paso del tiempo y de las vidas.

— ¿Puedo confesar algo? — Preguntó Aya, observando un pequeño calendario que había tomado prestado del escritorio de su bromista anfitriona.

— Hehehe… ¿Qué? — Contestó Sanae, con una voz entremezclada entre risa y seriedad.

— Me alegra muchísimo haberte hecho reír — Afirmó la gran Tengu, observando a Sanae con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad

— Heh… — Sanae sonrió de vuelta, tranquilizando su cuerpo y su risa — ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Simplemente me gusta escuchar tu risa — Contestó la Tengu, llevándose una mano encima del hombro y rascando su nuca algo avergonzada — Tienes una risa muy linda ¿sabes?

— ¿Eeeeeeeh~? — La hermosa sacerdotisa sonrió de oreja a oreja — ¡Oh, hilo rojo del destino! ¡¿Acaso al fin pude lograr que la gran y poderosa Tengu más hermosa de Gensokyo, Aya Shameimaru, cayera rendida ante mí?

— Si, lo hiciste — Contestó Aya, con total seriedad.

— ¿Eh…? — Sanae parpadeó unos segundos, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar — ¡¿EEEEH?! ¡¿E-E-ES EN SERIO?! ¡NO! ¡Aya mala! ¡S-S-Solo era una broma! — La vieja sacerdotisa desesperó por dentro mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer — ¡A-A-Además! ¡Ambas somos chicas! ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie! ¡Aaaaaah~ Mi corazón! Dios, no estoy lista para esta clase de emociones… ¿Y-y-y qué pensará la gente cuando vea a dos mujeres juntas? ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE LE EXPLICARÉ ESTO A LADY KANAKO Y A SUWAKO-SAMA?! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! **¡Bam! **— El rostro de Sanae cayó con fuerza en contra de su escritorio, sintiendo como emociones que jamás había experimentado antes comenzaban a invadir todo su cuerpo

'Waaah… Esto es malo… ¿Pero debo de hacerme responsable cierto…? No puedo simplemente romperle el corazón a Aya luego de una confesión como esta… ¿Verdad? … ¡No! ¡Sanae, debes de mantenerte firme! ¡Debes de mantener todos los sentimientos impuros fuera! ¡Tienes que dedicar tu vida a tu templo y a tus seguidores! ¡No puedes abandonar tu puesto por una relación terrenal! ¡Eso es!'

— ¡Aya, yo–!

— Siempre te tomas todo tan en serio — Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Aya negó con su cabeza — No me enamoré, sacerdotisa tonta, simplemente me alegra escuchar la risa de alguien, es todo.

— Nnn… — Sanae levantó su rostro, mostrando al mundo un par de ojos color verde oscuro a punto de llorar de todos los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo — ¿Qué quieres decir…?

La hermosa Tengu de cabello negro abrió su boca, pensando en todas las palabras necesarias para explicar su situación, pero entonces guardó silencio al recordar que nada de eso debería de importarle.

— ¿Aya…?

— ¿Eh…? Ah no, olvídalo… No es importante

Sanae guardó silencio, notando como la chica frente a ella acercaba una mano a uno de sus bolsillos

— No es importante… — Murmuró Aya una vez más, sacando una gran, larga y hermosa pluma de cuervo negro — Simplemente… Digamos que hay más quejas de todos los Youkais y Humanos de nuestro lado.

Sanae asintió lentamente, manteniendo silencio durante algunos segundos sin saber exactamente como contestar al escenario que estaba imaginando

— ¿Qué tan mal están?

Al escuchar el tono lleno de seriedad de la inocente sacerdotisa de cabello verde, Aya comenzó a acariciar la frágil pluma entre sus dedos, intentando deshacerse de toda sensación de tristeza en un mar de suavidad.

— No quiero hablar de eso — Murmuró Aya, mirando hacia otra parte.

— … Entiendo… — Sanae asintió lentamente, mirando al suelo llena de vergüenza y arrepentimiento — Lo siento por–

— No lo hagas… No fue tu decisión — Respondió Aya, cortando las palabras de la chica frente a ella — Fueron ellas dos, decidiendo lo "mejor" para su templo…

**Brrrr Brrrr **un pequeño dispositivo rectangular comenzó a vibrar, interrumpiendo la conversación entre las chicas y forzando a Sanae a mirar una gran pantalla de cristal de casi 10 centímetros, realmente desganada.

— ¿Otra vez…? Dejen de insistir, no me interesa — Murmuró Sanae, rechazando la llamada de su celular y levantándose para alejarlo de su escritorio.

— ¿Forasteros? — Preguntó Aya.

— Ajá… — Respondió Sanae, guardando su teléfono en una cajonera que descansaba al lado de la puerta de entrada.

— Hey… Sanae

— ¿Sí? — Respondió la mujer, acercándose a su asiento.

— ¿Crees que algún día las cosas regresarán a la normalidad?

Sanae cerró sus ojos, y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla ejecutiva, pensando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras

— No lo sé…

— Eso pensa–

— ¡Pero te aseguro!

Aya levantó su mirada, observando algo confundida a la mujer frente a ella.

— ¡Te aseguro que haré lo que pueda por ayudarlos!

El rostro de una ya-no-tan-joven sacerdotisa se acercó tanto a Aya que la gran Tengu tuvo que colocar una mano entre ella y la emocionada mujer solo para tratar de alejarse

— Demasiado cerca — Murmuró Aya, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

— Oh… — Sanae retrocedió lentamente, con sus mejillas algo calientes y enrojecidas — Lo siento… Mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Aya se limitó a asentir, y entonces observó la pluma entre sus manos, pensando en todas las peleas que Sanae y ella tuvieron en el pasado, aun después de perder la sensibilidad de una de sus alas.

— Hey… Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué le pasó a tu traje de sacerdotisa?

— En el armario — Contestó Sanae, tomando asiento una vez más y finalmente acercando sus manos a aquel libro debajo de sus brazos, lista para leer — ¿Por qué?

— Es muy raro verte con ropa tan… Extraña luego de tanto tiempo

Sanae abrió el gran libro de cuero negro y comenzó a inspeccionar su contenido.  
Las letras de tinta en su interior eran terriblemente antiestéticas, y los dibujos, o más bien garabatos que se encontraban en su interior parecían haber sido hechos por un niño de 3 años.

— Es muy raro — Añadió Aya, luego de no recibir una respuesta.

Sanae desvió toda su atención de aquel libro al escuchar el comentario de su invitada.

— ¿Por qué? … Simplemente ya no tengo que utilizar el uniforme, y no es como si estuviera utilizando ropa que jamás hayas visto… — Luego de contestar, Sanae comenzó a analizar a su invitada de pies a cabeza, su hermoso vestido blanco y su falda con diseño otoñal seguían igual de hermosas que siempre — En mi opinión, tu ropa es mucho más extraña.

— ¿Mi ropa? — Aya comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo, buscando algo fuera de lugar.

Sanae sonrió cuando su no-tan-inocente pero muy fácil de distraer invitada decidió dirigir toda su atención hacia su propio atuendo, y entonces, rascando su cuero cabelludo, llevó una mano a su cabeza en un intento de entender las anotaciones de una mujer que pasaba más tiempo dormida que despierta.

— Es difícil entender la letra de Yukari…

— ¡Ajá! — Aya dio un pequeño salto cuando encontró una hoja seca en el cuello de su camisa

— ¿En serio tenías algo? — Preguntó Sanae, impresionada por la increíble casualidad.

— Mmm~ — La mujer de camisa blanca acercó su rostro hacia aquel gran libro y entonces llevó una mano a su mejilla, algo avergonzada de la falta de habilidad de su jefa temporal — B-Bueno, es que la anciana no está muy acostumbrada a trabajar después de todo, hahaha…

— Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Incapaz de entender nada de nada, y mucho más interesada en lo que la Tengu frente a ella podía contarle, Sanae cerró lentamente el libro negro entre sus manos.

— Hey Aya — La humana giró sobre su silla, observando a la chica a su lado directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Mmm? — Aya parpadeó algo confundida — ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

— No — Contestó Sanae, preguntándose como proseguir con aquella conversación sin deprimirse a sí misma — Dime algo… Aya

Al escuchar el tono serio de Sanae, Aya guardó silencio, estaba esperando a que la mujer frente a ella continuara con lo que sea que estaba diciendo.

— ¿No planean rendirse? — Preguntó la sacerdotisa, con algo de tristeza en su rostro — Hay… ¡Hay muchos más lugares en el mundo para crear un nuevo Gensokyo!… Q-Quiero decir, a mí también me gustaba mucho mi hogar cuando era una niña… Pero tuve que viajar entre templo y templo para lograr aprender los secretos de mi familia… — Sanae se interrumpió a sí misma, esperando por alguna respuesta que jamás llegó — T-Todo lo que quiero decir es… Estoy segura de que, si alguien tan ignorante y débil como yo puede hacerlo, entonces los Youkais y Humanos de Gensokyo también pueden adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente.

— No es como si no lo hubiéramos pensado — Murmuró Aya, sosteniendo con fuerza la pluma entre sus dedos.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué los detiene? ¿Por qué no–?

— La anciana dice que las posibilidades de encontrar otro lugar para crear un nuevo Gensokyo son una en un millón… Algo sobre líneas guía, colisiones espacio-temporales, campos magnéticos y no sé qué más… Sinceramente no presté atención a su explicación

Aya interrumpió las palabras de la sacerdotisa, y entonces la observó con algo de enojo.

— Además… Si nos rendimos, las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes… Es tal y como dice Ran, alguien tiene que enseñarles a todos esos idiotas lo que nos depara si no restauramos el balance de este lugar… Tampoco es como si me agradara la idea de ser perseguida por otros Tengu ¿sabes?

Sanae asintió, y entonces suspiró bastante agotada.

— Haa~aa… Bueno, esperaba algo así… — Murmuró Sanae, algo aburrida — Aunque no creo que el destino sea algo tallado en piedra… La explicación de Yukari tiene sentido… Y sé perfectamente que los humanos jamás aceptarían a los Youkai por lo que son, en primer lugar, nuestro templo tuvo que viajar a Gensokyo porque ya nadie creía en nuestros milagros… La ciencia es algo realmente increíble, pero no es lo que ustedes necesitan.

Sanae sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez, inconforme con el comportamiento de la humanidad, lamentando lo mucho que ellos se perdían al no poder vivir en Gensokyo y disfrutar los problemas y las emociones que eso implicaba.

— Como sea, entonces esta tierra es especial, ¿cierto?

— ¿Creo? — Aya asintió ligeramente, maravillada por lo mucho que Sanae, un simple humano, había aceptado la existencia de Gensokyo y la idea de seres fantásticos conocidos como Youkais.

— ¿Nnn~? — Balanceándose sobre su asiento, Sanae dirigió su mirada al bajo techo sobre su cabeza — Bueno… Incluso mis encantamientos necesitan ciertos elementos de la naturaleza… — Sanae, abrió su boca una vez más, manteniéndola así durante algunos segundos hasta que las palabras al fin salieron de ella — Incluso Reimu necesitaba la energía divina de su Dios…

Aya estaba a punto de guardar la pluma de una de sus alas, pero entonces se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de la sacerdotisa que menos le agradaba

— Aya… — Dijo Sanae, algo débil — ¿Qué hay de Reimu?

Completamente inmóvil, Aya guardó silencio

— Entiendo… — Murmuró Sanae, tomando un par de lindas gafas rosas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio — Normalmente, te pediría darle un par de bofetadas de mi parte, pero…

— Solo empeoraría las cosas — Murmuró Aya, interrumpiendo las palabras de su compañera, realmente preocupada.

— Si, tienes razón… Es muy probable que las cosas terminen mal si levantas una mano contra ella — Contestó Sanae — Lo siento por hacerte una pregunta tan difícil… No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

— Lo sé… — Aya alejó la mano de su bolsillo, y continuó acariciando la suave pluma entre sus dedos — Lo sé San-chan… Lo sé… No tienes por qué disculparte por los errores de otros.

Sanae observó los débiles movimientos de su invitada, desesperando desde el fondo de su corazón por no poder haber estado junto a sus amigos durante los últimos 6 meses.

— Si… Tal vez tengas razón

**Flip… **Desviando toda su atención a cada uno de los trazos esparcidos a través de las hojas, tratando de descifrar los extraños garabatos pertenecientes a una de las Youkai más poderosas de Gensokyo, Sanae continuó leyendo en completo silencio,tratando de ignorar lo terrible que era la triste, deprimente, y horrible realidad contenida en todas, y cada una de las páginas de aquel pesado libro.

.

.

.

**Gensokyo;  
Día 1, Mes de los Dioses/Mes sin los Dioses / 01 de Octubre**

**Tic. **Una joven sirvienta limpia una cama.  
**Tac. **Una bella sirvienta limpia una ventana.  
**Tic. **Una diligente sirvienta limpia sus cuchillos.**  
Toc. **Una perfecta sirvienta arregla su vestido.

Un salto aquí, dos saltos acá, un paso ahí, dos pasos allá.  
Llena de energía, cubierta de alegría, la experta sirvienta vive día con día.  
Siempre elegante, siempre elocuente, la dulce sirvienta camina orgullosamente.  
Realmente alegre, bastante sonriente, la bella sirvienta disfruta su grandiosa suerte.

— Las cuatro menos tres, debería apresurarme.

Murmuró la joven sirvienta, a través del tiempo activo.  
Observando a un hermoso reloj color plata, que siempre guarda en su vestido.

— Me preguntó si Lady Remilia desea comer carne.

La mejor de las sirvientas murmuró para sí misma.  
Siempre radiante, siempre divina.

— Tal vez debería de considerarlo, e irme adelantando.

La sirvienta susurró a su impoluto reflejo.  
Con un brillo salubre, lista para su próximo encuentro.

**Tic. **El reloj suena, que hermoso sonido.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué fue eso?

**Toc. **Con un fuerte ruido, inició su recorrido.

— Son muy molestos, por favor salgan de mi camino.

**Tic. **Algo irritada, ella tomó dos largos cuchillos.

— Desaparezcan, no son bienvenidos.

**Tac. **Uno de repuesto.

— Y jamás regresen.

**Tic. **Y otro para sus amigables, ignorantes vecinos

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Sin alineación: Sakuya Izayoi;  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

**Gensokyo;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de abril / Año Nuevo**

**Tic. **Una joven sirvienta cercena otro rostro.**  
Tac. **Una bella sirvienta mutila un gran torso.**  
Tic.** Una diligente sirvienta limpia sus cuchillos.**  
Toc. **Una perfecta sirvienta arregla su vestido.

**Slash Slash Slash **Dos corazones, cuatro pulmoncitos

— Las partes humanas, todas tienen fin o motivo.

**Crack Crack Crack **Seis brazos, ocho pequeños timos

— Sangren, sangren, sangren, ¡Sangren para mi beneficio!

Una muerte aquí… Dos muertes acá… Un cadáver ahí… Dos cadáveres allá…  
Llena de sangre, cubierta de vísceras, la experta sirvienta sigue aún con vida.  
Siempre letal, siempre concluyente, la no-tan-dulce sirvienta camina orgullosamente.  
Realmente incansable, bastante imbatible, la loca sirvienta admira su suerte.

— Las cuatro menos tres, debería apresurarme.

Murmuró la joven sirvienta, a través del tiempo detenido.  
Observando a un hermoso reloj teñido de rojo, que siempre guarda en su vestido.

— ¿Lady Remilia?… No debe estar lejos…

La mejor de las sirvientas murmuró para sí misma.  
Siempre apagada, siempre perdida.

— Mi señora, aun no se dé por vencida.

La sirvienta susurró a su ensangrentado reflejo.  
Con un brillo mortífero, lista para su próximo encuentro

**¿Toc? **El reloj no suena, ¿cuál es el motivo?

— Madre mía, si son mis adorables vecinos.

**¿Tic? **Con un ataque preventivo, continuó su recorrido

— La intención es la que cuenta, aunque ya tengo un anillo.

**¿Tac? **Una bella sirvienta recuperó dos largos cuchillos

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro de tus juguetitos?

**¿Tic…? **Uno de repuesto

— Hablen ahora, ¿en dónde la han metido?

**¿Tac…? **Y otro para sus amigables…

— ¡Regrésenmela!

**¡SLASH! **… Descuartizados amigos

.

.

.

**Srrrrrlp**

— Hey… ¿Es en serio? ¿No sabes que eso de hacer ruido mientras bebes es de muy mala educación?

— Ah, ¿lo es?

— Ngh…

Una hermosa niña de cabello rubio vestida de rojo pataleaba juguetonamente encima de una silla, sosteniendo una fría e insípida taza de té que había hecho ella misma. A su lado, una mujer con una larga, casi perfecta cabellera color lila, intentaba continuar con su lectura a través de las hojas de un libro lleno de viejas, casi incomprensibles, runas antiguas.

— Lo es… — Murmuró la mujer, conteniendo su ira mientras regresaba toda su atención a sus propios asuntos — Ahora sigue estudiando.

**Flip **el sonido de una hoja marcó el fin de aquella conversación, y la hermosa mujer rodeada por la oscuridad de una biblioteca vieja, fría y abandonada, continuó leyendo. Únicamente iluminada por la luz de un candelabro descansando sobre la gran mesa de madera frente a ella.

— Okaaaaay~ — Exclamó la niña, tomando asiento.

**¡Patu!**

La silla de la pequeña se sacudió violentamente, sorprendida ante el gran peso que había caído sobre ella. Desafortunadamente para el pequeño y viejo mueble, la simple presencia de aquella niña era lo suficiente fuerte como para fragmentar su cuerpo y hacerlo sufrir.

— Hey… — La mujer de cabello color lila llamó a su compañera de lectura, pero fue completamente ignorada — Hey, te estoy hablando…

— ¿Mmm~? — La pequeña niña continuó pataleando, sonriendo mientras observaba los dibujos en su pequeño libro — ¿Qué pasa?

— Tu silla… — La mujer de cabello color lila señaló el pequeño mueble, a punto de morir — Contrólate… A este paso el núcleo de la madera no va a soportar tu poder.

— Mmmm~ — La pequeña niña asintió ligeramente, algo molesta de no poder jugar libremente con su poder — Vaaaaaleeee~ — Contestó desganada, retirando su mano de la pequeña silla.

**Chirri Chirri**

El pequeño mueble rechinó, aliviado.

Luego de algunos segundos la mujer de cabello lila regresó sus ojos a su libro, tratando de perderse en el mar de letras de su escrito, de disfrutar la paz y la tranquilidad que solo podía encontrar dentro de aquel océano de estantes, en el interior de su querido acuaterrario.

**Srrrrrlp**

Una paz y tranquilidad que no había sido capaz de replicar, de disfrutar… En casi 6 meses.  
Fulminando a la pequeña con su mirada, la gran bruja de los 7 colores frunció el ceño, irritada.

— ¿Hmm~? — La pequeña niña contestó su mirada con una inocente sonrisa.

— ¿Lo haces a propósito, cierto? — Preguntó la mujer, cubriendo su frente con la palma de una de sus manos, tratando de detener la jaqueca que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Aun con un par de tragos de té en el interior de su boca, la joven observó a su guardiana llena de curiosidad, mientras sus bellos ojos carmesí destellaban con una belleza sin igual, brillando en mitad de toda la oscuridad a su alrededor, hipnotizando todo a su paso. No había nada en ese mundo que pudiera rivalizar con su mirada… O tal vez… Si, sus ojos eran únicamente rivalizados por la hermosa, e infantil, sonrisa en su rostro.

— Haa… — La mujer de cabello lila suspiró, incapaz de mantener su ira al enfrentarse con la pequeña niña — En serio… Ten más cuidado. Algún día me cansaré ¿sabes?

— Nnn~ — La niña asintió, tragando todo el té de manzanilla que guardaba en su boca, pero al sentir el sabor de una inusual amargura sacó su lengua realmente asqueada.

— No me muestres la lengua… Y ten más cuidado con tu cabello — La chica de cabello violáceo se quejó, llevando ambas de sus manos a la base del cuero cabelludo de la niña junto a ella — Debes de aprender a atarlo tú misma… No pienso ser tu niñero para siempre. Ya estás bastante grande para esto.

Cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de la mujer a su lado, la pequeña niña sonrió realmente satisfecha, pataleando llena de felicidad mientras su cabello era atado cuidadosamente en una gran, hermosa, y larga coleta de caballo que llegaba hasta su cintura.

— Ehehe~ — La niña rio en voz baja — Se siente bien~

— Eres tan… — La mujer de cabello lila fingió estar enojada, pero una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro — Me cuesta creer que haya crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo… ¿Acaso el súper crecimiento del pelo es también un poder de los vampiros?

— ¿Mmm~? — La pequeña niña observó a su compañera de juegos y guardián — Bueno, a decir verdad–

Pero fue interrumpida por una gran mano cubriendo su rostro y tocando su nariz.

— No, espera… — Murmuró la gran mujer — Pensándolo bien… Mejor no sigas, no quiero arruinar la imagen perfecta que tengo de ustedes dos con algo tan estúpido como esto.

Luego de terminar con el cabello de la niña, la mujer de cabello color lila llevó ambos de sus brazos a su cintura, completamente segura de que no quería saber nada, absolutamente NADA de eso.

**Sniff Sniff **La mujer respiró con fuerza, notando un extraño aroma en el aire detrás de la pequeña frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es ese…? — Susurrando algunas palabras, la mujer observó extrañada el cuerpo de la pequeña y entonces acercó su nariz a aquella hermosa pero desaliñada cabellera — Hey… Flan… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste un baño?

— Ehhhh~ — La pequeña niña llevó una mano a su mejilla y desvío su mirada — Un… Dos… Tres… Nueve…

— ¡Eso es demasiado!

Flan parpadeó impresionada por el volumen del grito junto a ella, su pequeña cabeza no podía entender del todo la razón por la que la mujer estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella únicamente había estado jugando como siempre y, sin embargo, desde hace algunos meses todo lo que recibía eran regaños sobre regaños.

— Tcht — La niña chasqueó su lengua, y entonces cruzo sus brazos, realmente enojada — ¿Y a ti que te importa? De cualquier forma, no jugarías conmigo si no fuera porque Remy aún no regresa. ¡Vuelve a tus libros y déjame en paz!

El agudo grito de la pequeña hizo retroceder a la mujer de cabello lila con una larga bata para dormir rosa, ella no era una niñera, de hecho, no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que cuidar todo el tiempo de esa niña, solo lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción.

— ¡Basta! ¡Sigue así y hoy no voy a–!

— ¡Pfuu!

La niña vestida de rojo escupió a los pies de la mujer, y entonces procedió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de su silla, balanceándose sin el más mínimo cuidado mientras miraba al gran, alto y oscuro techo sobre cabeza.

— ¡Flandre! ¡Estás castigada!

— Beeeeeeeeeee — Flandre Scarlet estiró uno de sus parpados y sacó su lengua en un gesto realmente grosero.

— ¡Flandre!

— ¡Te odio! — Gritó la pequeña, lastimando a la mujer frente a ella — ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡ERES LA PEOR, PATCHOULI! ¡LA PEOR!

**¡BAM! **La silla golpeó el suelo con fuerza

— ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio, los odio, los odio! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!

**¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! **La pequeña niña huyó a toda velocidad

— ¡Flandre! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Dejando atrás a una bruja que la amaba desde el fondo de su corazón, pero que no sabía cómo expresarlo.

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Facción Humana: Patchouli Knowledge;  
Facción Humana (por asociación): Flandre Scarlet  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

**Gensokyo;  
Mansión Escarlata;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de abril / Año Nuevo**

Polvo en cada esquina, finas telarañas, la oscuridad es tan profunda, y no hay ni rastro de un alma. O al menos eso parece, pues en el fondo del todo, oculta entre dos grandes libreros caídos y envueltos en la oscuridad, se encuentra una niña pequeña vestida de rojo, llorando.

— Sniff… Sniff… — La pequeña niña mordía con fuerza la corbata amarilla atada al cuello de su ropa.

Su pequeño vestido color escarlata con detalles blancos en el cuello y las mangas era sencillo, pero hermoso, y no paraba de brillar en el medio de la oscuridad

— Patchy… Tonta… Tonta… — Murmuró la pequeña sosteniendo con fuerza el inflado sombrero blanco sobre su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su pequeño cuerpo entre aquellos libreros, terriblemente destrozados — Tontos… Tonta Remy… Tonta Patchouli… Tonta Mei… Tonta Sakuya… Tonta… Tonta… Todos son unos tontos…

La pequeña no paraba de murmurar entre lágrimas.

— ¡Tontas…! — Exclamó la pequeña niña, lanzando su sombrero lo más lejos que pudo — Las odio…

La pequeña niña llevó sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo mientras un fino arco de hierro en su espalda comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo, las pequeñas gemas de poder que conformaban sus desplumadas alas comenzaron a brillar ligeramente en respuesta a sus lamentos.

— Extraño tanto a Remy… — Murmuró la pequeña — Si ella estuviera aquí… Snifff… Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí nada de esto–

**¡Pam! **Un extraño cuerpo sostuvo la pierna de la niña, y comenzó a arrastrarse dentro de su pequeño escondite en el medio de la oscuridad.

— ¡¿HIIIIH?! — Flandre ahogó un grito asustado mientras observaba completamente abrumada como una figura negra comenzaba a trepar a través de su cuerpo, la sensación de algo ridículamente frío subiendo a través de su piel le causaba disgusto y terror, un miedo absoluto que helaba hasta sus huesos.

— Flaaaaaaaaaan-dreeeeeeeee

Una voz grave y gutural resonó en el medio de la oscuridad, llamando su nombre.  
**Glin **un par de ojos púrpura llenos de locura brillaron entre la oscuridad, acompañados de la gran sonrisa de una asesina.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

.

— ¡Cof, cof! ¡Cof!

La pequeña Flandre tosió una y otra vez, acompañada por una amigable y espesa nube de humo negro. Las llamas generadas por la explosión de su Danmaku habían destruido las estanterías sobre su cabeza, e incluso encendieron en llamas las librerías cercanas.

— Aaagh… — La silueta sin forma se quejó adolorida, recostada en el suelo mientras su querido y pomposo sombrero rosa adornado con el prendedor de una luna ardía en el medio de la oscuridad, completamente encendido en llamas — Ugh…

— ¿Eh? — La pequeña niña observó a la silueta oscura, iluminada con la luz de las llamas a su alrededor — ¡¿Eh?! — Y entonces se levantó de un salto.

Patchouli Knowledge, débil, asmática y anémica, sostuvo su mano en medio del aire, completamente sorprendida mientras erigía una barrera mágica a su alrededor.

— ¡Pat…! ¡Sniff…! ¡¿Patchy?!

— Ugh… — Patchouli se levantó lentamente, observando las llamas y la destrucción a su alrededor — ¿En serio era necesario? — Preguntó con el cabello completamente desordenado — Mis pobres libros… — Murmuró en voz baja, invocando un torrente de agua con el apagaba cada una de las llamas.

— ¡E-es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras–!

— Lo sé — Respondió la mujer, observando a su alrededor en busca de más señales de un posible incendio — Soy una idiota por haber hecho algo así, lo siento — La pequeña bruja miró hacia el suelo, bajando el volumen de su voz — Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo al escucharte llorar…

Flandre guardó silencio, y luego de algunos eternos segundos sin encontrar una respuesta finalmente desvío su mirada, la pequeña se sentía avergonzada.

— Lo siento… — Murmuró entre dientes — En realidad no te odio…

— Si, no soy tan estúpida como para creer algo como eso — Contestó la gran bruja, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña — Vamos, está anocheciendo, tienes que terminar con tu libro y entonces irte a dormir.

.

**Tap **sonó el pequeño asiento, dando la bienvenida a su amada compañera.

— Espero que estés lista para pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi gorro y a mi biblioteca — Dijo la bruja de la bata rosa adornada con líneas fucsias y blancas y un sombrero chamuscado — Solo espera, cuando Mei regrese con Remilia vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho en los últimos 6 meses.

— Nnn… — Desanimada, la pequeña vampiresa de ojos escarlatas asintió al escuchar el nombre de su querida hermana — Lo haré… Lo prometo…

Incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la pequeña niña rubia, Patchouli dejó descansar el grimorio que siempre cargaba consigo misma sobre la madera de la mesa.

— ¿Necesitas hablar de eso? — Preguntó la bruja, acercando su mano a la cabeza de la pequeña — No es bueno guardarse las cosas. En especial si esas cosas te hacen daño — La gran bruja se agachó, y observó al rostro de la niña — Hacerlo solo te destruirá por dentro, por favor nunca lo olvides.

— Nnn… — Flandre asintió, apartando los ojos de aquella mirada — Extraño a Remy… La extraño… Mucho… A Remy… A Sakuya… A Mei…

La gran bruja guardó silencio, escuchando los lamentos de la pequeña mientras ella contenía su llanto en lo más profundo de su corazón. El secuestro de su amiga, la hermana mayor de Flandre, Remilia Scarlet. La extraña muerte y desaparición de la líder de las sirvientas, así como una aliada incomparable, Sakuya Izayoi. El repentino viaje de la portera, una poderosa mujer, la más leal de todas, Hong Meiling… Todos eran sucesos que las habían lastimado profundamente, pero no podía permitir que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino.

— Mei y Remilia volverán en cualquier momento — Contestó la gran bruja, con un tono frío y sin sentimientos — Por eso debes de estudiar mucho hasta el día en el que regresen… Tan pronto como lo hagan, nos uniremos a los demás idiotas de Gensokyo y trataremos de ayudarlos a recuperar nuestro hogar — La bruja de ojos púrpura tomó a la niña rubia de uno de sus hombros, presionando con su débil fuerza — Flandre, debes de aprender a controlar tu poder lo mejor que puedas si no quieres ocasionarle más problemas a tu hermana.

La pequeña vampiresa observó a la mujer frente a ella durante algunos segundos, confundida, asustada, y llena de remordimiento.

— Si tan solo Remy me hubiera dejado salir… Sakuya no habría–

— No seas idiota, si Remilia te hubiera dejado salir del sótano no habría un Gensokyo que salvar… Lo hizo para protegerte, a ti y a todos.

La pequeña abrió su boca, sin embargo, no tenía una respuesta preparada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a cerrarla, observando con sus ojos escarlata a la chica frente a ella, algo enojada.

— ¿Sabes? — Preguntó Patchouli, notando como la pequeña con problemas de ira estaba comenzando a irritarse — Nunca esperé que yo tuviera que decir algo como esto… Pero deberías de ser más comprensiva, Flandre — Dijo la gran bruja, con firmeza, llena de resolución, levantándose lentamente mientras tomaba el libro de la pequeña entre sus manos — En este mundo no todo gira a nuestro alrededor, y hay cosas que incluso tú, yo, o tu hermana nunca debemos de hacer.

La gran bruja estiró sus brazos, acercando el libro negro de la pequeña a sus diminutas manos.

— Y una de ellas es culpar a otros por nuestra debilidad… En especial si tú y yo no somos más que inútiles encerradas en esta mansión cuando otros nos necesitan — La bruja permaneció inmóvil, esperando la reacción de la pequeña.

Flandre titubeó, odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón ser tratada como una niña… Y sin embargo… Sin embargo, no podía negar las palabras de Patchouli. Todo este tiempo, su hermana había hecho todo por intentar protegerla. Su poder para destruirlo todo, su falta de capacidad para controlarlo… Si ella no intervenía, si ella no evitaba que ella destruyera todo lo que amaba… Tarde o temprano terminaría destruyéndose a sí misma.

— Yo… — Flandre murmuró algo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué? — Preguntó Patchouli.

— Yo quiero... — Repitió una vez más la pequeña vestida de rojo.

— ¿Qué? — Insistió la gran bruja — Dilo fuerte y claro.

— … ¡Yo…! — La pequeña gritó, desde el fondo de su corazón — ¡Quiero ser fuerte! ¡Quiero demostrarle a Remy que no necesito que me cuide! — Una y otra vez, liberando los sentimientos que había guardado durante cientos de años — ¡Estoy harta de no poder salir! ¡Estoy cansada de que siempre se burlen de mí! ¡No es justo que todos puedan reír y visitar el mundo exterior, pero yo siempre tengo que vivir en la oscuridad del sótano! ¡Quiero poder tener mi propia habitación! ¡Tener amigas con las que jugar al Danmaku!

La voz de Flandre se quebró, pero entonces reunió las fuerzas suficientes para poder una última cosa, algo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, algo que nunca pensó que diría, y que sin embargo… No podía evitar sentir.

— Tan fuerte… ¡Como para poder matar a todos los humanos que se llevaron a mi hermana!

Su deseo más oscuro, su más precioso pensamiento, castigar a los seres humanos que le arrebataron a la persona más importante para ella… Durante 6 meses Flandre había escondido este deseo al mundo. Tratando de fingir ignorancia, de actuar como si su hermana no le importase, pero sin importar cuanto intentó olvidarlo, sin importar cuantas veces destruyó el pensamiento… Éste siempre regresaba, y cada vez con más fuerza.

Patchouli asintió, con un rostro lleno de serenidad, con su característica mirada sin rastro de emociones, dispuesta a cumplir con la solicitud de aquella pequeña.

— Entonces… — Murmuró la bruja, presionando el libro de Flandre contra su pecho — Yo, Patchouli Knowledge, bruja de los 7 colores, juró hacer de ti la vampiresa más fuerte de todas, te convertiré en una bruja de temer, en alguien que pueda controlar su propio poder con sus propias manos. A cambio… — Patchouli estiró su mano, insistiendo una vez más a que ella tomara el libro — A cambio, tú. Flandre Scarlet, hermana de la señora Remilia, pequeña y descuidada "Imouto-sama", deberás de prometer que harás todo lo que yo diga, sin importar qué.

Patchouli sostuvo el libro de la pequeña entre la punta de sus dedos, esperando a que ella tomara su decisión.

— Si acepto… ¿Podré ser fuerte pronto?

— Eso dependerá de ti — Contestó Patchouli, observando a Flandre directamente a los ojos

Flandre titubeó un par de segundos, sintiendo algo de recelo, ella no era la clase de niña que aceptaba seguir ordenes, ella disfrutaba hacer bromas a todos, vivir de manera libre era lo único que anhelaba, y sin embargo… Allí estaba, a punto de vender su alma.

— No esperaré toda la noche — Murmuró Patchouli, encogiendo su brazo.

**¡Clap! **

— ¿Mmm?

Patchouli observó con algo interés el cambio de la actitud de la chica frente a ella, ni siquiera había retrocedido 10 centímetros, pero el brazo de aquella pequeña había sostenido el libro con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe.

— Bien hecho Flandre, has tomado una buena decisión — Murmuró Patchouli, sin una sola emoción en su rostro — Pero ten más cuidado, a partir de ahora tu vida dependerá de estos libros.

Flandre observó el rostro de Patchouli, ligeramente asustada. Aquel brillo púrpura, el brillo de una persona llena de locura había retornado a su mirada.

— ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque tu hermana no aceptó que fueras mi pupila? — Preguntó Patchouli, empujando a la chica con una corriente de agua.

— ¿E-Eh? — Flandre pudo sentir una extraña masa de agua completamente solida empujando su cuerpo hacia la silla junto a la mesa.

— Toma asiento, a partir de ahora sacrificarás tu vida por perfeccionar mis métodos y pasarás noche tras noche en vela estudiando. No volverás a comer, no volverás a dormir, no volverás a salir de esta biblioteca hasta haber aprendido a controlar al menos uno de los elementos.

— ¿Uno de los–?

— Guarda silencio — Interrumpió Patchouli, aun sin acabar con su explicación — Iniciaremos con agua, fuego y madera, puede que también analicemos la historia de la magia de la tierra. — Patchouli tomó asiento, levantando su grimorio entre sus manos — Lo más óptimo sería que controlaras al menos dos elementos en tan solo una semana, considerando tu capacidad regenerativa…

Patchouli, tomó un par de gafas color rosa de un pequeño bolso a la altura de su cintura.

— Considero que experimentar un par de encuentros con la muerte es algo natural. Sin embargo, también debemos de trabajar en tu capacidad mental para soportar tu propio poder. De lo contrario, perderás la cordura y me veré forzada a finalizar con este entrenamiento.

— ¿Perder mi cord–?

— Te volverás loca y destruirás todo — Dijo Patchouli, anticipándose a la pregunta de su nueva pupila — Bien, explicaciones iniciales a un lado, iniciemos con estas 4 enciclopedias

**¡CRAAACK! **

Cuatro enciclopedias de más de 3000 páginas cayeron con fuerza sobre la mesa de madera, rompiéndola en pedazos.

— Tienes 4 horas, comienza a leer.

— ¡¿EEEEH?!

Flandre observó llena de terror el infierno en el que se había metido.

— ¡P-pensándolo mejor yo–!

**Prrram Prrram **

Cadenas sostuvieron las alas de la pequeña niña, Patchouli Knowledge sostuvo en su mano un pequeño catalizador mágico, un largo y pesado lingote de acero al cual ella le había absorbido todas sus propiedades naturales.

— ¿No quieres salvar a tu hermana? — Exclamó Patchouli, señalando al libro con su cabeza — Entonces deja de perder el tiempo, tu entrenamiento apenas comienza.

— ¡M-Muuuukyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

.

La Solitaria Librería ocultó sus gritos, entre sus puertas, entre sus estanterías.  
La Librería Inamovible lo había hecho otra vez, y esta vez era alguien que ella quería.

Había secuestrado una chica, una hermosa niña, una pequeña vampiresa.  
Por ella daría todo, por ella arriesgaría su vida.

«¿Quién eres tú?»  
«¿Y eso qué importa? Si igual vas a morir»  
«¿Tú también los odias?»  
«¿Uh?»  
«¿Tú también quieres matarlos a todos?»  
«¿Y qué si quiero?»  
«A mí también me persiguen, seamos amigas»  
«¡¿Haah?! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Soy un vampiro, humano!»

Pues por ella, seguía con vida.

'Sé fuerte… Flandre'

Pensó la Librería Inamovible, cuyo conocimiento nadie igualaría hasta su muerte.

'Sé fuerte… Remilia'

Pensó la gentil chica, cuyos sentimientos nadie entendería hasta su muerte.

.

.

.

**Grrrruuuuhh…**

— Aaaah~ aaah~… — Se quejó la primera chica, recostada en el césped mientras su estómago no paraba de rugir — ¡Muero de hambreeeeee!

— Dios, eres tan ruidosa… — Replicó la segunda chica, recostada en el césped mientras su estómago no paraba de gruñir — ¿Y qué si no has comida nada en 3 días? ¡Llevo 72 horas sin comer una sola barra de chocolate…! — Enojada, la pequeña mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura miro el atardecer frente a sus ojos — Otro día más que sufrimos… Maldita sea Satori… ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

— Ustedes… — Murmuró la tercera chica, algo más desnutrida, mientras su estómago no paraba de mugir — ¿Alguna vez dejan de pelear…? — Preguntó, observando a las chicas a su lado — En primer lugar, ni siquiera tienen porque comer… Si alguien tiene que quejarse aquí soy yo… — Dijo la tercera chica, sosteniendo el sombrero negro junto a ella — Y no me ven culpando a nadie.

**GrrRRRrruuUuuUuUUuHhh**

— Aaaaaaaaaaah~

Un fuerte, coordinado, sonido interrumpió la conversación de las tres pequeñas, logrando un momento de total comprensión entre ellas en el que dejaron escapar un largo gemido al unísono.

— Maldita sea… Tenemos que encontrar una fuente de comida… Pero ya… — Dijo la primera chica, observando con el rostro de un pez muerto al cielo.

— ¿Alimento…? — Pregunto la segunda chica, observando el rostro de la mujer a su lado — ¿Eres idiota? … Ufufu~ Vaya pregunta, claro que lo eres~

— ¿Huh?

— Ah~ Ah~ Mis disculpas~ Claro que eres una idiota~ ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de una mujer tan simple, tonta y estúpida?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Preguntó la primera chica, observando a su rival directamente a los ojos — Claro que la comida es necesaria, si tienes una mejor idea escúpela.

— Energía espiritual — Contestó la segunda chica, con su desaliñado cabello negro.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

— Serás idiota — La mujer hizo una mueca algo extraña que se burlaba de la poca visión de su compañera — Si recuperamos un sitio con alta concentración mágica entonces los Youkai y las Brujas podrán luchar otra vez.

La primera chica observó a la segunda con un rostro agotado, suspirando mientras su cabello plateado se frotaba con suavidad contra el césped.

— Y yo soy la idiota… — Murmuró cerrando sus ojos

— ¿Eh? — La segunda chica parpadeó ante la reacción de su ene-amiga — ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro? ¿Por qué esa reacción?

— ¿Ya olvidaste las indicaciones de la vieja borde? No hay que iniciar una guerra — Dijo la primera chica, desganada — Puede que sea difícil de creer para la gente como tú, pero no todo en la tierra se resuelve con violencia… Princesa exiliada.

— ¡¿Princesa Exiliada?! — Repitió la pequeña de cabello negro, extremadamente sorprendida.

— ¡Al menos es una mejor idea que conseguir comida que se terminará agotando en 3 días! Tú… ¡Pollo Frito!

— Si… Si… — Replicó desinteresada la chica de cabello plateado, acomodándose en el césped sobre su costado derecho mientras le daba la espalda a su rival.

— Voto por una cama caliente… — Murmuró cansada la tercera chica jugueteando con su cabello dorado, finalmente teniendo una oportunidad para entrometerse en la discusión — Es mejor morir caliente que morir congelada.

— ¡¿Por qué estoy rodeada de idiotas?! ¡¿De qué sirve una cama caliente cuando ya sobrevivimos el invier–?!

**¡GrrRRRrrrruuUuuUUuuUUuuuhh!**

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…!

Tres hermosas jovencitas se quejaron al unísono ante las penurias que tenían que soportar al vivir en mitad de la nada. La falta de comida, la falta de refugio, la falta de energía… Todo comenzaba a volverse ridículamente difícil para los "rebeldes" de Gensokyo.

— Maldita sea… — Murmuró la segunda chica, derrotada, recostándose una vez más en el suelo — Esto es lo que esos humanos quieren… A este paso tendremos que rendirnos sin luchar…

— Puede que tengas razón… — Murmuró la primera chica, tratando de dormir para olvidar el hambre.

— ¿Qué tal si me ofrezco cómo–?

— Ni se te ocurra — Murmuró la tercera chica, colocando su gran sombrero negro sobre su rostro — Absolutamente nadie aquí aceptará sus sobornos… ¿Ha quedado claro-ze? — Preguntó llevando ambos de sus delgados brazos detrás de su cabeza para utilizarlos como una almohada.

— Hablo en serio… — Se quejó la segunda de aquellas chicas, algo molesta — ¿Por qué me quedaría con todos ustedes si igual perderemos? Tengo demasiados conejos y personas que cuidar, no iré por ahí dejándolos morir de–

— No puedo creer lo estúpida que eres… — Murmuró la primera chica, girando su cuerpo y observando a su rival directamente a los ojos — Piensas rendirte porque crees que conseguirás una cama y comida caliente… ¿Pero en serio piensas que les importa un pepino de Kappa si eres o no de la realeza? Para ellos eres un arma de guerra, maldita enana… Y créeme, los Lunarians no van a estar muy felices de verte otra vez.

La mujer de cabello negro observó a su rival roja y llena de ira, no podía soportar esa manera tan familiar con la que ella hablaba.

— ¿Tú qué sabes, perra malnacida?

— Al parecer más que tú, puta barata.

— ¿Puta barata? Já. Qué gracioso viniendo de la prostituta que se acuesta con todos los humanos de la aldea a cambio de cigarros.

— Hey… Kaguya… Eso es dem–

— ¡¿Quién se acuesta con quién?! ¡Mentirosa hija de puta! — La chica de cabello plateado levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo, lista para luchar — ¡Si tanto quieres luchar te daré exactamente lo que quieres! ¡Narcisista egocéntrica subdesarrollada!

— Mokou, no le sigas el–

— ¡¿Y QUÉ SI NO TENGO PECHO?! ¡Tú no eres más que una vieja pirómana adicta al cigarro!

— Hey… ¿Chicas?

— ¡¿HAAA?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!

— Chicas…

— ¡ME ESCUCHASTE! ¡¿O ADEMÁS DE DROGADICTA TAMBIÉN ERES SORDA?!

— ¡Chicas!

— ¡TU TE LO BUSC–!

— ¡CAAAAALLEEEEEEEEENSEEE!

**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Facción Youkai: Marisa Kirisame;  
Facción Youkai: Fujiwara no Mokou;  
Facción Youkai: Kaguya Houraisan;  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

**Gensokyo;  
Campamento Humano – Youkai;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de abril / Año Nuevo**

— ¡Cierren la boca y mueran de una buena vez!

Dos pequeñas chicas yacían en el suelo luego de recibir la paliza de sus vidas.

Marisa Kirisame, la maga rubia más ordinaria de todas se encontraba de pie, sosteniendo su puño en el aire mientras su vestido negro y blanco ondeaba ligeramente. Aún luego de haberse convertido en un verdadero bombón con el paso de los años, su rostro enojado no cambió en lo más mínimo y atemorizaba a los niños malos durante sus pesadillas.

— Ouch… — Murmuró llena de dolor la primera chica de todas, sosteniendo un gran, largo moño rojo y blanco sobre su cabeza cubierta con cabello azul claro tan quemado que aparentaba ser blanco.

Mokou Fujiwara, Ama del Fuego, Youkai inmortal, Gran aliada para la humanidad de Gensokyo, Saboreó la sucia tierra debajo de su rostro, notando como sus bellos overoles rojos, y la camisa blanca que utilizaba debajo de ellos, se ensuciaban irremediablemente.

— Jé… Lo tienes bien merecido…

— Hey… — Contestó Mokou, sin mover un solo músculo — Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa… Sería mejor que te mires en el espejo…

Kaguya Houraisan, la hermosa princesa exiliada, una chica que nació y se crío en la Luna en compañía de cientos de sirvientes, algunos leales, otros no tanto, ignoró su hinchado moflete entre lágrimas.

Su larga y hermosa camisa rosa decorada con moños y adornos blancos se veía mucho más sucia que de costumbre, al menos luego de ser derribada en un santiamén por el fuerte puño de una bruja humana.

— Cállate…

Se quejó la pequeña Kaguya, levantando su tembloroso cuerpo para poder limpiar su camisa y la larga falda color vino llena de estampados dorados tanto de hojas como de flores cubriendo hasta sus pies.

— ¡Más les vale comenzar a comportarse! ¡Porque hay mucho más de donde vino eso!

— Tcht… — Kaguya chasqueó su lengua, observando como su rival jurada permanecía en el suelo sin moverse — ¿Vas a dejar que nos trate así?

— ¿Mmm? — Mokou respondió desganada — Meeeeh… Estoy demasiado hambrienta para esto… Encárgate tú

— ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? ¡Pequeña bast–WOAAH! **¡PAM!**

Kaguya cayó al suelo una vez más tras haber intentado patear a Mokou y fallar miserablemente. La vieja humana inmortal aún tenía los reflejos y el instinto suficientes para detenerla.

— Lo tienes merecido — Dijo Marisa, interponiéndose entre ambas para evitar más malentendidos o problemas — Escúchenme bien, ustedes dos.

— ¿Qué necesita Marisa-sama? — Preguntó Mokou, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose cómoda en la fría tierra.

— ¿Qué quieres, bruja? — Contestó Kaguya, algo irritada pero demasiado débil para defenderse.

— Ya han sido 6 meses desde que estamos atrapadas todas juntas, ¿no creen que ya es hora de dejar sus diferencias atrás? — Preguntó Marisa, con una mueca llena de decepción en su rostro — Al menos hasta que recuperemos Gensokyo.

Mokou se dio media vuelta para observar el cielo… O al menos esa era la intención

— ¿Oh~? — Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de la chica de cabello entre azul y plata — Vaya color~ Cierta personita estará bastante feliz de escuchar acerca de esto… — Dijo Mokou, bastante petulante.

— Ngh… — Marisa enrojeció de inmediato luego de escucharla — ¡Hey…! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

— Nada~ Nada~ Analizando la mercancía~ — Dijo la chica entre risas, por alguna razón, desde hace algún tiempo ella adoraba molestar a la bruja blanca y negro más que a su enemiga.

— ¿Mercancía…? — Murmuró Marisa… Llevando sus manos a su falda y retrocediendo un par de pasos — ¡P-P-Para tu información! ¡S-Simplemente estoy usándolas porque no he tenido tiempo de lavar mi ropa!

— ¿Y por qué las tienes en primer lugar? — Contestó Mokou con una sonrisa aún más grande — ¿Planeabas usarlas para una ocasión especial? ¿Hmmmm~?

Kaguya observó la comedia frente a ella con algo de celos… Extrañaba ser el centro de atención de su enemiga, luego de tantos cientos de años luchando entre ellas sentir que había dejado de importarle no solo era irritante, era deprimente.

— Idiotas… Si van a coquetear, háganlo cuando no esté mirando — Murmuro la princesa, mirando hacia otra parte enojada — Me parece de muy mala educación… Si insisten en seguir actuando así no me culpen si comienzan a haber rumores entre los Youkai.

— Te has vuelto mucho más irritable desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás en esos días otra vez? — Mokou observó a su rival, con un rostro algo amargado, pero relativamente preocupado.

— ¡Hum! ¿Y a ti que te importa? Si se te ve tan feliz haciendo otras cosas con Keine y Marisa — Contestó la princesa tsundere — Si crees que te necesito estás bastante equivocada, solo espera a que Eirin vuelva con más ingredientes, crearemos un nuevo imperio de inmediato, ¡Recuperaremos todo Gensokyo en un santiamén con el poder de la Luna!

— Hahaha… — Llevando una mano a su cabeza, Marisa rio algo nerviosa y pensó para sí misma

'Bueno… Al menos ya no quiere irse…'

— Hablando de eso… — Murmuró la princesa Kaguya, observando a la bruja a su lado ligeramente preocupada — ¿Qué tal están tus heridas, Marisa?

— ¿Mis heridas? Uhm… — Marisa comenzó a estirar su cuerpo en todas direcciones, tratando de sentirse a sí misma — Todo parece estar en orden, aunque tal vez sea una buena idea mantenerme vigilada solo por si acaso.

— ¿No has podido recuperar todo tu poder? — Preguntó Mokou, finalmente tomando asiento.

— No tengo ni idea, no podemos entrar en el bosque mágico y solo puedo utilizar los hechizos que me enseñó Alice después de todo.

— Cierto, cierto, había olvidado que tomaron tu cosa esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hakuoki?

— Hakkero — Respondió Kaguya a la pregunta de Mokou, bastante irritada — Por dios, al menos recuerda lo que tus amigas te dicen.

— Tcht.

Mokou comenzó a levantarse algo enojada y acercó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón rojo sostenido por sus overoles.

— Como sea, espero que hayas mejorado Marisa, porque escuché algunas cosas bastante interesantes durante la última reunión de los jefes — Presumiendo su gran habilidad para conseguir información que no debía, Mokou sonrío llena de orgullo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Otro grupo de aldeanos decidió irse? ¿O perdimos a más Youkai a base de sobornos?, tus informes nunca son útiles ¿sabes?

— Ríe lo que quieras Kaguya, no es como si me importara tu opinión — Dijo la chica de largos overoles sacando un cigarrillo de una pequeña caja — Escuchen bien, no le digan a nadie… Pero escuché que Yukari forzó su hibernación hace poco y planea lanzar un ataque a la villa humana.

— ¿Yukari está durmiendo? ¿Para qué? ¿Y cómo es que planea recuperar la villa? — Preguntó la bruja de cabello dorado — ¿Y no fue ella quien dijo que no debíamos de recurrir a la violencia? ¿Quién entiende a esa anciana?

— Debe de tener algo entre manos… Pollo frito, no estás mintiendo, ¿o sí?

— Y un demonio estoy mintiendo, lo escuche de la mismísima boca de Satori. Si no me crees puedes ir y preguntarle, aunque seguramente me metas en muchos problemas si lo haces.

— Oh~ Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón… Si les digo acerca de esto puede que te exilien para siempre y te veas forzada a unirte a Keine y los demás humanos. Fufufu~ — Kaguya sonrío de oreja a oreja, girando sobre su pequeño cuerpo en un gesto de burla.

— Ríe lo que quieras, pero sé que no caerías tan bajo como para utilizar a otros de esa manera. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que pasé los últimos 1000 años sin investigarte? No soy tan estúpida, imbécil — Contestó Mokou llena de confianza, colocando un cigarrillo en su boca y acercándolo a una llama proveniente de la punta de uno de sus dedos — Adwemas, twe abwuwiwias mwuchwo swin mwi… **Fuuuu**…

— ¡Kgh… Cof… Kghcoof…! ¡Cof, cof, cof!

Mokou dejó escapar un espeso humo negro en el rostro de la princesa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se apartaba unos centímetros y sacaba su lengua.

— ¡Maldita hija de –!

— Es por eso que sé que no me reportarás — Afirmó Mokou — Sin mí tu vida sería demasiado triste y aburrida.

'Aunque solo lo sé porque Satori lo dijo… Pero tampoco es que ella deba saberlo…'

— Cof… Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo todo el día ¿sabes? No es como si mi vida girase a tu alrededor — Contestó Kaguya mientras frotaba su nariz — Maldita sea… Eres idéntica a tu padre, ambos son unos idiotas que no saben cuándo rend–

**¡Sssszz…!**

Una enorme bola de fuego voló justo al lado del rostro de Kaguya, y explotó al entrar en contacto con algunos árboles a su alrededor, desintegrándolos en tan solo un instante.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste?

Kaguya sonrío tranquilamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Hohoho~ Esa es la mirada que quería ver…

**Clic **

Con un solo chasquido, la pequeña princesa lunar se encontraba rodeada de decenas de flores heladas que perforarían a través de la carne y los órganos de su querida rival.

— ¡Ven! ¡Demuéstrame que vengarás a tu padre, maldita engre–!

— ¡Mariiiiii-Puuuunch!

**¡PAM!**

— Realmente están comenzando a enojarme… — Con un extraño brillo dorado en sus ojos, la no-tan-débil bruja se las había arreglado para hacer que la chica de cabello plateado volara a toda velocidad sobre la pequeña princesa

— Ugh… — Mokou sostuvo su cabeza, sintiendo como su mundo entero no paraba de dar vueltas.

— Ngh… — Kaguya contuvo un grito de frustración mientras empujaba a la chica que estaba sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡Ouch!

Luego de rodar durante algunos metros, Mokou finalmente se detuvo ante la dura presencia de una gran piedra. Su ropa era un verdadero desastre luego del maltrato que había recibido, necesitaba urgentemente un baño.

— Hablo en serio… Dejen de actuar como unas niñas y maduren, sin Reimu aquí para arreglar las cosas y con todos los humanos del exterior causando más y más problemas alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de todo esto… — Marisa sostuvo su brazo, algo adolorida.

Observando el rostro de Marisa, ambas de las pequeñas chicas que no paraban de pelear se miraron la una a la otra, y tras algunos breves segundos de silencio en los que se ponían de acuerdo, dirigieron toda su atención a la bruja blanco y negro.

— Oye Marisa~ — Dijo Mokou, sacando un cigarrillo más de su bolsillo — Sé que lo he dicho antes, ¿pero no eres un verdadero bombón? ¿qué fue lo que comiste para crecer tanto? ¿Heh~? — Preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Qué envidia~ — Añadió Kaguya con un tono juguetón — Debe de ser genial poder crecer un poco más~ Lo que daría por crecer algunos centímetros en varias partes de mi cuerpo~.

— ¿Q-Qué les pasa? ¿De dónde vino ese cambio de humor? — Preguntó Marisa cubriendo su amplio pecho, algo avergonzada y confundida.

— Naaaada~ Nada~ — Dijo Mokou encendiendo otro de sus cigarros.

— Nada de nada~ — Respondió Kaguya, limpiando su hermoso vestido mientras observaba algo feliz a su cómplice de cabello color azul, casi plata.

— Retiro lo dicho… Mejor peleen, que cuando se llevan bien dan mucho más miedo.

— Puede ser~ — Kaguya asintió con su cabeza — Por cierto, puta. Danos más detalles acerca de lo que escuchaste. ¿O eso fue todo?

— En tus sueños, zorra. Tengo muchísima más información — Mokou aspiró el humo de su cigarro, y entonces lo dejó escapar en un largo suspiro color negro — ¿A qué no adivinan quien recuperó la consciencia hace unos días?

— ¿Huh? — Kaguya observó a Mokou algo confundida — ¿Alguien había perdido la consciencia? Pensé que Marisa era la única herida.

— Mmm… Eso no es del todo cierto… Si no me equivoco la Mansión Escarlata también tuvo su propia serie de problemas — Contestó Marisa, algo preocupada — Ahora que lo pienso… No he vuelto a escuchar nada de la sirvienta o de Remilia… Me pregunto si estarán bien…

— Ffffh… Fuuu… — Mokou aspiró y suspiró una vez más — Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil… Aquí tienen una pista… Hasta hace poco ninguna de nosotros la conocía, Satori la quiere mucho y rima con Koishi.

— Mmm… — Marisa pensó profundamente — Rima con Koishi… ¿Comic*ishing?

— ¿Eh?

— No, no, no… Marisa… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Comic*ishing nunca aparecía sin LI*EER en el nombre… ¿Qué tal Ko*ohiki?

— ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

— ¡Oh! ¡Nada mal Kaguya! Pero creo que Hatsune*iko's tiene un poco más de var–

— ¡PERO SI ES KOISHI, TIOS! — Gritó Mokou completamente despeinada — ¡¿Qué coño les pasa!? ¡Es Koishi! ¡Koishi Komeiji! ¡La hermana de Satori!

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó Kaguya algo confundida — ¿Satori tiene una hermana?

— Ahora que lo mencionas había una chica con un vestido amarillo… Ugh… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su rostro? — Marisa sostuvo su cabeza un poco adolorida.

— Por el amor de… ¡FFFFFFFH! — Mokou aspiró profundamente — ¡Kgha, cof, cof! — Y se atragantó con el humo del tabaco — Maldita sea… Bueno, como sea… Si no la recuerdan no voy a pasar las siguientes 24 horas tratando de explicarles… Pero esa chica tiene el poder para manipular el subconsciente de las personas.

— ¿Manipular el subconsc–?

— Eso dije, no tienes por qué repetir todo lo que digo como si fueras un pájaro.

Kaguya observó a Mokou con sus ojos medio cerrados…

— Haaa…

Y entonces respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo se supone que eso nos puede ayudar en algo?

— Piénsalo bien, un Youkai con el poder de manipular a otros se acerca a una villa llena de humanos, ¿qué crees que pasará? — Mokou aspiró un poco más de humo de su cigarrillo y entonces observó a su rival con una sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Puede obligarlos a retirarse? ¿A todos? — Algo emocionada, Kaguya sonrío con un extraño brillo en sus ojos — ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PODEMOS RECUPERAR TODO EL CHOCO–?! ¡Cof, cof, cof!

El humo negro del cigarrillo de Mokou invadió el rostro de la princesa lunar, impregnando su piel y ropa rosa con un terrible aroma.

— ¡Hija de…!

**¡Pam!**

Mokou cayó al suelo con los ojos completamente cerrados.

— Aaaah… Creo que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir de pie… Marisaaaa~ Por favor llévame a la enfermería~

— ¿Otra vez? — La bruja blanco y negro se quejó desde el fondo de su ser — ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Ya había pasado antes? — Preguntó la pequeña princesa de cabello negro.

— Demasiadas veces para llevar la cuenta… — Contestó Marisa llevando una mano a su frente — Mi cuerpo no ha parado de temblar desde hace un rato, no creo poder hacerlo esta vez Mokou. Mejor levántate y ve tú –

— Hop

— ¡¿…?!

Estupefactas, la chica incendiaria y la bruja sin magia observaron completamente aterrados como Kaguya había decidido cargar el cuerpo adolorido de Mokou sobre su pequeña espalda. No era una exageración decir que esta escena era digna de pertenecer al antiguo, ahora extinto periódico Bunbunmaru llevado por Aya hace 3, casi 4 años.

— ¿Kaguya…? ¿Qué crees que estás–?

— Tranquila Marisa, no lo hago por gusto — Contestó Kaguya, algo molesta — Sería un problema que las dos terminen colapsando en el camino de vuelta.

— ¿Eh…? — Mokou parpadeó confundida una y otra vez, su cabeza se negaba a aceptar los hechos, se negaba a aceptar la realidad que se presentaba frente a ella — ¿Te sientes bien, NiNi?

— Perfectamente, a diferencia de ti algo de hambre no es suficiente para derrotarme — contestó Kaguya, comenzando a caminar con mucha dificultad — Aunque vaya que eres pesada…

— Si vas a quejarte mejor déjame en el suelo, nadie te pidió tu ayuda.

— Olvídalo. Te demostraré lo inferior que eres llevándote de vuelta al campamento y contándole a todos como es que un inmortal como tú no puede vencer el hambre — Contestó Kaguya, con una sonrisa en su rostro — Pero en serio eres pesada… Ugh…

Marisa permaneció en silencio, observando a la pequeña pareja dispareja de chicas adelantándose frente a ella. La pequeña princesa lunar y su, mucho más alta, letal enemiga, una hermosa chica que solía pasar día tras día tratando de matarla…

— Dios del Cielo, por favor… Que no aparezca un tornado y se lleve el campamento entero — Murmuró Marisa, rezando para que nada malo le sucediera al campamento al que esas dos se estaban dirigiendo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás esperando!? — Gritó una pequeña chica que no paraba de temblar ante todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando — ¡Si no te mueves te dejaremos atrás!

— Oye… Kaguya… Estás temblando mucho… ¿Segura qué–?

— Calla de una vez.

— S-Solo digo que no tienes porque–

— Dios… Eres tan ruidosa… Solo cállate y págame más tarde.

'… Si el mundo se acaba hoy… Al menos habré visto algo bastante agradable'

Pensó la gran bruja, comenzando a correr detrás de sus amigas.

— ¡Oiii! ¡Espérenme!

— ¡Apresúrate!

En el medio de la oscuridad de la noche, iluminadas por el brillo de la luna, dos de las tres chicas caminaron de vuelta a casa.

— G-gracias… Kaguya…

Con una de ellas colgando a su espalda.

.

.

.

— Mmmm…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Crees que le guste?

Dos hermosas mujeres miraban una diminuta muñeca vestida con un blanco, casi angelical traje de novia.

— No lo sé…

La hermosa pequeña no podía parar de temblar llena de vergüenza mientras sus espectadoras continuaban devorándola con la mirada.

— Es que estamos hablando de ella ¿Sabes…?

— Mmm…

La dueña de la muñeca, una hermosa mujer con un largo, sedoso cabello dorado, y vestido azul, llevó una pequeña aguja a su boca y comenzó a realizar pequeños arreglos en el vestido de su compañera.

— Tienes razón… ¿Tal vez prefiera un diseño menos llamativo? ¿Algo negro quizás? ¿Con un escote menos pronunciado?

— Si, probablemente… ¡Oh, y con pequeños moñitos! ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo atado en dos trenzas no paraba de saltar llena de energía.

— ¿Moñwos, hwuh? Nwo lo swé… Swoy wuena en lo qwe hagwo, pwewo nwo estwoy seguwa… — La chica de cabello como el oro retiró la aguja de su boca y la dirigió a la ropa de su pequeña — Puede que el diseño termine algo anticuado si los uso… ¿Son realmente necesarios?

— Lady Satori adora la ropa sencilla, pero creo que cuando se trata de hombres lo mejor es salirse de la norma… — Dijo la chica pelirroja, casi en un susurro — Haaah~ ¿Sabes? Mi señora no tiene mucho atractivo femenino, pero es extremadamente linda… Es por eso que creo que debemos de crear algo capaz de resaltar su lindura~

— Nnn… En eso te doy la razón… — La chica del vestido azul detuvo sus movimientos — Shanghai, por favor no te muevas, no quiero terminar pinchándote por accidente.

La pequeña muñeca infló sus mejillas algo molesta por la manera en la que estaba siendo tratada, Shanghai no apreciaba ser tratada como una muñeca, y sin embargo la influencia de la habilidad de aquella mujer sobre su pequeño cuerpo no le dejaba otra opción.

— Ya, ya~ Te recompensaré tan pronto como termine ¿está bien?

El dedo índice de la mujer de cabello rubio se acercó a la pequeña mejilla de su creación y la acarició con mucha suavidad y ternura.

— Eso está mejor~ Dios eres tan linda cuando te portas bien~ — Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo unas pequeñas manos aferrándose a su muñeca y abrazándola mimosamente.

— Se ve mucho más viva que antes, ¿finalmente decidiste transponer su alma? — La pequeña chica pelirroja acercó sus filosas garras al rostro de la pequeña, haciéndola empalidecer en tan solo un instante — No tengas miedo, no planeo lastimarte~

— Tengo que admitirlo… Satori tenía razón, debería de agradecerle su ayuda tan pronto como sea posible… ¡Ah! ¡Shanghai, no muerdas!

La pequeña muñeca con un gran moño rojo sobre su cabeza había saltado al ataque, su pequeña boca y sus pequeños dientes apretaron con fuerza el dedo de la chica pelirroja.

— ¡Auch, auch, auch! … ¿Huh?

Y luego de hacerla sangrar, comenzó a lamerlo.

— ¿E-E-E-ESTÁ BEBIENDO MI SANGRE?! ¡NYOOH! — Retrocediendo de un salto, la pequeña chica gato huyo aterrorizada mientras una muñequil vampiresa la observaba llena de curiosidad — ¡Alice! ¡Esa muñeca intentó chupar mi alma! ¡Nyah!

— Hahaha… — Alice observó algo apenada el comportamiento de su pequeña más preciada y entonces, luego de colocar un par de agujas más en su vestido, acarició su cabeza — Tal vez tiene sed. ¿Tienes algo de agua por aquí?

— ¿Eh…? ¿De verdad no hablaremos acerca de las acciones de esta chupasangre? … — dijo Rin, llevando el dedo a su boca y chupándolo para sanar sus heridas — Ngh… Enswewio dwebewias de contwolawrla…

— Shanghai no necesita ser controlada, Rin. Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso.

— Swolo digo… Fuah — Observando a la pequeña copia de vampiresa, Rin se acercó a una pequeña estantería en la habitación, y entonces tomó una pequeña taza de madera llena con un líquido color transparente — Aquí está el agua.

— Oh, gracias. Ten Shanghai, bebe todo lo que quieras.

La pequeña muñeca vestida de novia tomó la taza entre sus pequeñas manos y la acercó a su boca, acabando con todo su contenido en tan solo un par de tragos.

— Mmm… — Rin infló una mejilla y entonces siguió chupando su dedo

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Facción Youkai: Alice Margatroid  
Facción Youkai: Rin Kaenbyou  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

**Gensokyo;  
Campamento Humano – Youkai;  
Día 1, Mes Deutzia / 01 de abril / Año Nuevo**

— Por cierto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál es el problema con ese chico? — Preguntó Alice, tomando la pequeña taza con suavidad y alejándola para continuar con su trabajo como sastre y diseñadora.

— ¿Swu pwoblema? Mmm… ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres al humano que siempre acompaña a Lady Satori? Creo que está enamorado de Lady Satori, pero es demasiado inocente para intentar algo, aunque por eso estamos aquí ¿no?

— Mmm… No lo sé, ¿estás segura de que le gusta Satori? — Preguntó la gran titiritera Alice Margatroid, realizando los últimos detalles en el ahora pequeño escote de aquel hermoso vestido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Por supuesto que le gusta, ¿no has visto su rostro cada vez que observa a Lady Satori? — Insistió Rin, con ambas de sus manos sosteniendo su cintura — Aunque… Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… No creo que Lady Satori se vaya a casar nunca…

Rin se veía extremadamente preocupada, en tiempos como éste ella y las demás mascotas que solían vivir en el Palacio de las Almas se preguntaban qué sería de la descendencia de su maestra, y considerando la naturaleza de la mujer a la que servían… "Preocupante" era una palabra bastante ligera.

— T-tal vez nos estamos adelantando a algunos hechos, p-pero no importa ¿o sí? — Preguntó Rin algo nerviosa — ¡Quiero decir! ¡Tarde o temprano utilizará ese vestido! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡¿CIERTO?!

— R-Rin… Retrocede por favor — Dijo Alice algo asustada — Gracias… Bueno… Dejando eso a un lado… ¿Qué te parece? — La gran titiritera admiró su trabajo llena de orgullo — ¿Te gusta?

La pequeña muñeca parpadeó confundida mientras se miraba al espejo, su propia belleza le parecía tan asombrosa que la dejó completamente aturdida durante algunos segundos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! ¿De verdad es el mismo vestido? Parece un diseño completamente diferente.

— El mismo, observa. La base es la misma, solo realicé un pliegue aquí, añadí estos moños de acá… Y finalmente realice un pequeño dobladillo por aquí.

Rin observó a Alice completamente impresionada, la habilidad de la titiritera para diseñar vestidos era increíble.

— Miau, sabía que eras buena… ¡Pero no que eras tan increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

Alice sonrío algo nerviosa y mantuvo silencio.

'No puedo decirle que es uno de mis hobbies… ¿Qué pensarán de mí si lo hago? ¿Una bruja en medio del bosque que se dedica a hacer desfilar a sus muñecas en ropa linda durante su tiempo libre? ¡Sueno como una pervertida!'

— E-En realidad… Hice algunos trabajos para aldeanos de la villa… — Murmuró Alice, incapaz de creerlo ella misma.

— ¡Eres genial! ¡Muchas gracias Alice! — Rin se agachó para observar a la pequeña muñeca que no paraba de mirar al suelo avergonzada — Estoy segura de que Lady Satori amará este vestido. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará?

— Haaah~ — Alice suspiró irritada — Si tuviera acceso a mi talle días… Pero a menos que recuperemos el Bosque Mágico o la Villa Humana no puedo trabajar en algo a gran escala como esto… Podría realizarlo a mano, pero tomaría demasiado tiempo, y la calidad no se puede comparar a las de una máquina.

— Owww… — Decepcionada, Rin dejó caer sus orejas gatunas bastante triste.

Alice observó a la pequeña chica pelirroja, y entonces acercó una mano a su hombro.

— No te preocupes, no debería de tomar demasiado.

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó Rin, deprimida.

— Por favor, Gensokyo ha soportado cosas peores. Una simple invasión no es suficiente para acabar con nosotros. Qué va, si me lo preguntas, a mí me parece que Yukari es una amenaza mucho mayor para todos y todo… En primer lugar, esto podría resolverse en un santiamén, pero ella decidió no hacerlo — Alice se veía bastante decepcionada de las acciones de su sublíder, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— Me pregunto porque Lady Yukari y Lady Satori no deciden acabar con todos los humanos… — Algo confusa, Rin murmuró para sí misma algunas palabras.

— Tiene que haber un motivo, no creo que Yukari nos esté haciendo pasar por todo esto solo para divertirse. Su sentido del humor es retorcido, pero esto es demasiado. Estamos hablando de la muerte de cientos de humanos por inanición y varios Youkais aliándose con el mundo de los humanos del exterior…

— … ¿Es posible que sea debido a Reimu? — Preguntó Rin, algo curiosa.

— Mmmm… — Alice guardó silencio y comenzó a pensar — Marisa mencionó algo acerca de la relación de Reimu y Yukari, al parecer esas dos eran bastante más unidas de lo que creía…

— ¿Más unidas?…

— ¿Cómo lo explico…? — Alice comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Shanghai, buscando una respuesta mientras despeinaba a la pequeña — ¿Se amaban?

— ¡¿S-S-S-S-S–?!

— No, espera… Eso suena mal… — La pálida piel en las mejillas de Alice enrojeció repentinamente tras darse cuenta de su error — L-Lo que quiero es… Ambas podían confiar en la otra sin pensarlo dos veces… ¡Una relación simbiótica, eso es!

— ¿Siamotica? ¿Qué es eso? — Rin inclinó su cabeza, su vocabulario era amplio, pero debido a su naturaleza como Youkai ella no había tenido una educación formal en la que alguien le hubiera enseñado el idioma de los humanos.

— Sim-bio-ti-ca … En otras palabras… Se necesitan la una a la otra — Contestó Alice, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo tú y Marisa? — Preguntó Rin, algo confundida.

— ¿Eh? — Alice sonrío llena de nervios.

— Si, como tú y Marisa. Desde que salvaste su vida durante el invierno no pueden pasar un solo día alejadas. Es casi como si estuvieran enamoradas~ — Rin sonrío llena de picardía durante su último comentario.

— ¡E-Eso es solo porque…! — Alice tartamudeó, llena de nervios — ¡C-Cómo sea! ¡Reimu y Yukari estaban a cargo de mantener a Gensokyo y ahora que una de las dos no está haciendo su trabajo Yukari tiene que hacerlo todo! ¡Seguramente tiene algo que ver con eso!

— Ufufufu~

Llevando una mano a sus labios, Rin comenzó a ahogar una risilla mientras pensaba en lo rápido que esa maga había intentado desviar el tema. Sin embargo, llena de agradecimiento por el apoyo que había recibido de su parte con la confección del vestido de su ama, decidió que Alice podía librarse de su interrogatorio, al menos esta vez.

— Por cierto, me gusta el anillo — dijo Rin, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Tanto Shanghai como su ama dirigieron toda su atención al pequeño anillo de plata que rodeaba su delgado dedo anular. Aquel precioso anillo le había sido entregado por Marisa poco después del invierno, y desde entonces lo atesoraba como una de sus más preciadas pertenencias.

Acariciando su hermoso anillo con los dedos de su otra mano, Alice permaneció en silencio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pensando en todos los bellos recuerdos que había creado con Marisa desde entonces.

Rin y la pequeña Shanghai observaron la reacción de Alice con una sonrisa y entendieron de inmediato los sentimientos de aquella mujer, sin embargo, aún no podían comprender porque ella se había negado a mantener una relación con la joven bruja blanco y negro.

— Haaa~ — Rin suspiró con una sonrisa — De verdad~ Es por esto que no entiendo a las brujas…

— ¿Eh? — Alice parpadeó confundida luego de finalmente regresar a la tierra.

— Nada~ Nada~ — Dijo la pequeña chica gato entre risas — Solo estaba diciendo que realmente agradezco todo el esfuerzo que hiciste y que, si tienes algo más que hacer, deberías de ir ahora mismo, ¿no es así Shanghai?

La pequeña muñeca asintió llena de entusiasmo, incluso ella podía entender que su ama no podría soportar escuchar la verdad sobre lo que ellas habían presenciado.

— ¡Ah! — Alice dio un pequeño salto — Ahora que lo mencionas, le prometí a esos dos herreros que hoy los visitaría. Necesito comprobar el estado de todos los catalizadores mágicos que utilizaremos durante nuestro ataque…

Arrastrando esa última palabra, la pequeña bruja comenzó a bajar el rostro.

— Yo… — Y entonces dirigió su mirada a aquel anillo una vez más — No permitiré que se repita lo de la última vez… Esta vez… Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, estaremos listas… Estaremos preparadas para lo que sea que esos forasteros estén planeando.

Rin y Shanghai observaron en silencio como la mano de Alice se transformaba en un puño lleno de ira, la joven bruja resentía a sus atacantes, los odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Por haber lastimado a su mejor amiga, por haber robado sus hogares, por haber causado la muerte de cientos de personas.

— Si Reimu no piensa ayudarnos, entonces nos haremos cargo nosotras… ¿A quién le importa lo que piense esa sacerdotisa?… Si no fuera por ella… Marisa nunca habría…

**Tap**

Pequeñas, débiles manos tomaron el brazo de la maga Youkai.  
Con aquel pequeño vestido angelical, Shanghai había decidido comenzar a batir sus alas y abrazar a su ama en un gentil intento de tranquilizarla.

— Alice — Con un rostro lleno de tristeza, Rin tomó el hombro de la bruja azul y blanco y llamó su nombre.

— Rin, Shanghai… — Alice observó a ambas de sus amigas con tristeza… Pero entonces comenzó a sonreír, ligeramente aliviada, al recordar que incluso en los momentos más oscuros de Gensokyo… Ella contaba con algo de apoyo — Si… Tienen razón, gracias.

— ¡Nyoh hay de qué! — Gritó Rin con una sonrisa de gato — Dejando a un lado a la idiota rojo y blanco, sigo impresionada por lo mucho que amas a esa chica rubia, bruja. ¿Cuándo planeas confesarlo?

— ¿Eh? — Alice enrojeció, y entonces apartó su esbelta, alta figura en una retirada táctica — N-N-No sé de lo que están–

— Oh, por favor. Deja de intentar fingir, todos en el campamento saben la historia de la titiritera que arriesgó su vida por la bruja blanco y negro.

Rin llevó una mano a su cintura y observó a Alice con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.  
La pequeña Shanghai parecía realmente cansada de tener que lidiar con la actitud de su maestra, sin embargo no parecía enojada en lo más mínimo.

— Realmente te luciste, Alice. Hehehe~ — Rin inclinó su cabeza en un gesto amigable — La mitad de la villa humana te debe su vida. ¿Sabes? Todos recuerdan a la valiente mujer que distrajo a las personas vestidas de verde.

— No fue la gran cosa… — Alice murmuró algunas palabras y entonces llevó una mano a su brazo, encogiéndose algo avergonzada — Fue solo una gran casualidad, no planeaba protegerlos ni nada por el estilo…

— Oh, por favor… ¿Casualidad? ¿A eso le llamas casualidad?

— Por favor détente… No es como si…

Llenos de curiosidad, dos pequeños ojos observaban siempre atentos.

— Que no, Rin~ Tienes una imagen demasiado buena de mí ¿sabes?

Dos pequeños tímpanos de una mujer que aprendía junto a su nueva ama.

— Deja de insistir, yo y Marisa no tenemos esa clase de relación… Como sea, se nos hace tarde, tenemos que visitar a los herreros.

Fisgoneando, indagando, espiando, merodeando…

— Shanghai, ya puedes quitarte ese vestido. Tenemos que visitar la herrería así que asegúrate de utilizar algo cómodo.

Expectante, intrigada, deseosa, ilusionada…

— ¿Shanghai?

Olores, sabores, sonidos, colores…

— Hey… ¿Shanghai?

Sentimientos, emociones, deseos, proyecciones…

— Shanghai…

La pequeña muñeca sintió la calidez de alguien que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas comer algo? ¿Necesitas más energía espiritual? Recuerda que siempre podemos ir otro día si no te sientes bien… También puedes regresar con los demás si no quieres ir.

— ¿La muñeca está bien? — Preguntó Rin, algo preocupada.

Shanghai negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse.

— Parece que sí… Bueno, en ese caso nos iremos en un par de minutos. ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo solicitarlo por ti.

— No te preocupes, Lady Koishi tiene todo lo necesario así que estaremos bien.

Experimentando el mundo, un color a la vez

— Ya veo… Me alegra. En ese caso, nos vemos más tarde Rin, si alguien me necesita. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

— ¡Cuídense mucho!

La pequeña alma alemana, observaba aquel mundo llena de interés.

.

.

.

**Toc toc toc**

— ¡Lady Koishi!

'¿Mmm? ¿Orin? Es Orin, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué quiere? ¡No me digan que descubrió que ayer no comí mis vegetales!'

**Toc toc toc**

— ¡Lady Koishi! ¡Por favor salga, tengo algo que enseñarle!

'¿Algo que enseñarme? ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Quiero salir? Mmm… Llevo aquí encerrada todo el día… Tal vez debería de hacer más ejercicio…'

**Toc toc toc**

— ¡Lady Koishi, por favor! ¡Es muy importante!

'¡Decidido! Ehehe~ Lista o no, allí voy~'

— ¡Lady Ko–!

— **¡BUUUH!**

— **¡WRRRANYAWH!**

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Facción Youkai: Koishi Komeiji  
Facción Youkai: Rin Kaenbyou  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

Con ambas de sus garras clavadas en la pared, Rin observó asustada el bello rostro de una chica de cabello verde claro. Su hermoso vestido amarillo con gemas bajando a través de su pecho, sus curiosos, resplandecientes ojos como dos esmeraldas, su sincera sonrisa siempre juguetona. Todas eran partes de lo que la chica frente a ella era y representaba.

— L-Lady Koishi por favor no haga eso…

Con delicadeza, Rin comenzó a bajar a través de la pared de madera.  
Y entonces maulló, solamente para sentir una cálida y gentil pequeña mano acariciando sus orejas.

— Prrrrrrr~~

— Eres tan suave, Orin~

— Lady Koishi~ — Sin pensarlo, Rin se acercó a su ama y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo — Gracias a Bishamonten que está de vuelta…

Respondiendo a sus sentimientos, sosteniendo a su mascota entre sus brazos, Koishi frotó su mejilla mimosamente en el cabello pelirrojo de aquel miembro de su familia. Entonces, alejándose algunos centímetros, se paró sobre las puntillas de sus pies para poder besar la frente de su pequeña.

— Ya~ Ya~ es la sexta vez que haces esto esta semana, Orin. Todo está bien, no me iré a ninguna parte, deja de comportarte como un gatito~

— Mrreooww… — Rin asintió ligeramente avergonzada, y entonces observó el ojo color púrpura que siempre flotaba en los alrededores de su pequeña ama.

— ¿Hmmm~? — Koishi observó llena de interés la mirada de su mascota.

— Hoy también está cerrado…

Algo deprimida, Rin se abrazó a sí misma.

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó Koishi con una sonrisa llena de picardía — Porque yo lo veo bastante abierto~

Los parpados de aquella esférica masa púrpura comenzaron a abrirse hasta dejar ver una gran pupila negra. Con la ayuda de su propio subconsciente, Koishi se las había arreglado para despertar su tercer ojo.

— Ehehehe~ — Koishi dejó ver una gran sonrisa, y entonces llevó ambas de sus manos a su espalda — ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? ¿No soy genial?

— ¡Lady Koishi! — Rin gritó de la emoción mientras observaba a su ama presumir sus hallazgos — ¡Esto es asombro–!

— ¡Ngh…!

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho.

— ¡¿Lady Koishi?!…

La pequeña piedra comenzó a tambalear. El dolor que sentía en su cabeza era enorme, inexplicable, y preocupante. Como si hubiera sido golpeada como un tren, la pequeña Koishi cayó rápidamente sobre una de sus rodillas, y entonces presionó su cuerpo contra la fría pared de madera a su lado.

— ¿Lady Koishi…?

— Ahahaha… — Koishi forzó una sonrisa en medio de un rostro lleno de dolor — Lo siento… Solo quería impresionarte… Pero creo que aun no estoy lista para esto…

Sin fuerzas para levantarse, Koishi giró su cuerpo y dejó descansar su espalda contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos y apretando los dientes con cada oleada de dolor que invadía su cuerpo.

— Lady Koishi… — Rin observó con inutilidad a su ama — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

— Estoy bien… Estoy bien~ — Koishi cerró su tercer ojo con mucha dificultad, y entonces suspiró aliviada cuando el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse — Lo siento Orin… Parece que aún no puedo considerarme un Satori después de todo… Hahaha~

Mostrando una gran sonrisa sincera en la cual ella ocultaba todo su dolor, Koishi permaneció unos segundos en el suelo hasta finalmente recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse.

— Haaa~ — Koishi suspiró y entonces comenzó a arreglar su indumentaria, haciendo desaparecer todas las arrugas que aparecieron en su bello vestido amarillo y reacomodando aquel gran sombrero negro que le fue obsequiado hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Está segura, Lady Koishi? — Rin no paraba de observar a su maestra llena de nervios y preocupaciones.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien~ — Contestó Koishi con aquella sonrisa tan tranquilizante — Dejando eso a un lado. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Orin?

— ¡Ah! — Tratando de cumplir con la voluntad de una de sus señoras. Rin observó sus alrededores una y otra vez, agudizando sus cinco sentidos en busca de la señal de su segunda ama.

— ¿Mmm~?

— Verá… Lady Koishi… Lo que pasa es…

Luego de verificar que Satori no se encontraba en los alrededores, Rin acercó su rostro al oído de su ama, susurrando algunas palabras que definitivamente no quería que nadie más escuchara.

— Humu, humu… ¿Satori y el cartógrafo humano?

— ¡Ssshhhh…! — Rin comenzó a susurrar un poco más fuerte de lo necesario — Lady Koishi, es un secreto, por favor, ¡shhh, shhh!

Koishi presionó su boca con fuerza luego de escuchar las palabras de su mascota, y entonces asintió ligeramente en señal de comprensión.

— ¿Y qué más? — Susurró Koishi, siguiendo el juego de su querida mascota — Dime, dime.

— Verá… Esto, eso y aquello…

— Humu humu… — Koishi asintió una y otra vez, sosteniendo su barbilla — ¡Entiendo perfectamente!

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron tras sentir que al fin podía compartir sus sentimientos y expectativas con alguien que no fuera ella misma.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— ¡Nope!

La boca de Rin cayó al suelo luego de escuchar la feliz y tan campante respuesta de su ama.

— Aunque, Orin — Koishi levantó uno de sus dedos y lo meneó de lado a lado — Deberías de dejar de entrometerte en las relaciones de los demás. Crear rumores como éstos es de muy, muy mala educación. Eres una niña mala, no debes de molestar así a mi hermana ¿O-K?

— ¡¿Nyah?!

— Orin~ — Koishi cruzó sus brazos e infló uno de sus mofletes — Como siempre, te la pasas causando problemas allí a dónde vayas, debería de castigarte — Y bromeó, observando a su mascota con severidad.

— **¡¿NRYAH?!**

Rin dejó escapar un fuerte maullido aterrorizado… Pero entonces observó confundida como Koishi se volvía todo risas y sonrisas, los hombros de la chica de cabello verde se sacudían hacia arriba y hacia abajo una y otra vez.

— Ha… ¡Hahahaha! Lo siento, Orin. Per-**pfft**-Perdón… ¡Hahahahahaah!

— ¿Mreow?

— Lo siento tanto, es que es tan divertido tomarles el pelo luego de todos estos años ¡Hahahahaha!

— Mreoww…

Observando a su ama con una extraña mueca en su rostro, Rin infló una de sus mejillas en un gran puchero… Pero el enojo no duró mucho, pues escuchar la risa de su ama una vez más no paraba de calentar las gélidas profundidades de su corazón.

— Lady Koishi.

— Hahahahaa ¿Sí? Hahaha.

— Me alegra que haya recuperado la consciencia.

La risa de Koishi se detuvo sin aviso, y entonces la pequeña piedra que nadie volvería a olvidar inclinó su cabeza, mostrando al mundo sus blancos dientes como perlas en una gran sonrisa.

— Orin, Satori, Okuu, todos… ¡Estoy de vuelta!

— Nnn.

Feliz, aliviada, realmente agradecida.

La pequeña chica gato sostuvo sus manos frente a ella, jugueteando con sus pulgares mientras observaba la sonrisa de una chica que significaba la mitad del mundo para ella.

Dejando caer una pequeña lágrima, que contenía toda su felicidad.

.

.

— Eso diría si hubiera despertado hoy — Añadió Koishi algo confundida — Regresé hace unos… ¿3 meses?… Realmente no entiendo porque todos insisten con eso, me parece innecesario luego de tanto tiempo.

Rin parpadeó impresionada durante unos segundos, y entonces comenzó a mover sus manos de lado a lado desesperada.

— ¡Shhh! **¡SSSHHHH! **¡Lady Koishi! — La pequeña mascota tapó la boca de su ama y observó de lado a lado llena de desconfianza — Se supone que eso es un secreto… Por favor no lo diga en voz alta.

Koishi permaneció inmóvil durante un segundo para prestar atención a los susurros de su querida familia, pero entonces la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció en un instante.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Koishi, deprimida

— ¿Por qué?… — Contestó Rin, preocupada

— Desde que desperté no me dejan salir y tampoco permiten que casi nadie me vea… Todo este tiempo he tratado de callármelo, pero ahora que Yukari mencionó algo de un ataque tengo miedo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?

— Ngh… — Rin mordió su lengua y observó hacia otra parte, aquel par de hermosos ojos color esmeralda rogando por una respuesta eran demasiado.

— Orin… — Repitió Koishi comenzando a llorar — Por favor… No puedo soportarlo más… Te lo suplico … Dime… Dime qué está…

— A-Ah… — Rin comenzó a batir sus brazos desesperadamente, notando como su ama estaba quebrándose en un llanto que sus pequeñas orejas gatunas no iban a ser capaces de soportar — Lady Koishi, por favor… No llore…

— Es que… **Snifff… **Es que…

Con su pequeña ama agachándose y abrazando sus rodillas, Rin comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores una vez más, buscando alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que alguien más estuviera escuchando.

— Lady Koishi… Por favor, levántese. Trataré de explicarlo ¿está bien? Por favor, no llore.

— ¿Lo prometes?… — Preguntó la pequeña piedra, observando a su mascota con el rabillo del ojo.

— Uhm… Lo prometo — Contestó Rin, algo preocupada de lo que estaba prometiendo — Pero primero por favor… Entremos en su habitación antes de que alguien más nos escuche.

La pequeña chica gato pelirroja apuntó hacia la puerta a la espalda de su ama, y entonces estiró una de sus manos para ayudar a Koishi a levantarse.

— Está bien… — Murmuró Koishi algo débil.

**Click**

— Bien… Aquí dentro nadie más podrá escucharnos… Lady Koishi, ¿cómo se siente?

Koishi y Rin entraron en una amplia habitación con techo y paredes de madera, completamente insonorizada del mundo exterior. El hogar, la prisión a la cual Koishi había sometida durante alrededor de 3 meses era tan cómoda pero incómoda a la vez luego de haber pasado toda su vida en completa libertad.

— **Sniff**

Una linda chica peliverde con una larga cabellera hasta la cintura aspiró la mucosidad en sus fosas nasales y caminó lentamente hasta la gran cama que descansaba en una de las esquinas.

— ¿Lady… Koishi?

— Nnn… — Koishi asintió ligeramente mientras se recostaba sobre su suave almohada.

— Lady Koishi… — Rin inclinó sus orejas un poco — No se preocupe ¿está bien?… Por favor, cuénteme todo lo que sabe.

Koishi cerró sus ojos y guardó silencio durante un par de minutos, la hermosa chica estaba realmente concentrada, vagando entre sus recuerdos conscientes y subconscientes, tratando de recolectar toda la información que pudiera sin poner en riesgo su sentido del ser.

— Recuerdo a la chica de pelo rosa… Su máscara… Okuu y Yatagarasu… Conejos… Estaciones… ¿Una… Chica humana…? Uhm… La sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei siendo… ¡Ghhh! — Koishi se sentó en la cama de un salto y cubrió su boca al sentir una horrible sensación invadir su cuerpo.  
Su rostro se retorció en una mueca de terror al recordar los gritos de dolor que Reimu había dejado escapar durante toda una noche.

— Ya veo…

Observando a su ama con lágrimas de terror en sus ojos, Rin asintió ligeramente y cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Hay algo más, Lady Koishi?

Negando con fuerza, Koishi permaneció observando al suelo mientras aguantaba la sensación de vómito y las arcadas que comenzaban a sacudir su pequeño cuerpo.

— Lady Koishi… — Rin observó con impotencia el dolor de su ama

— Kgh… — Koishi tragó toda la saliva que pudo y dejó de vagar dentro de su subconsciente, ya había visto mucha más sangre, intestinos, extremidades y violencia en sus recuerdos de lo que podía soportar usualmente — Estoy bien… Solo… Prosigue.

Rin asintió y entonces suspiró profundamente, pensando en todo aquello que pudiera llevarlos a la explicación que necesitaban ahora.

— Según el calendario humano… En 2 meses será el cuarto aniversario desde la destrucción de la Antigua Barrera Hakurei… La humana que usted recuerda seguramente sea la chica que lastimó accidentalmente en la superficie… No puedo decirle mucho acerca de ella, pasó muy poco tiempo en el Palacio de las Almas…

Haciendo una pausa, Rin observó a Koishi en espera de alguna respuesta, pero la chica de ojos como dos gemas simplemente permaneció en silencio, escuchando con atención sus explicaciones.

— ¿Está segura de no recordar nada más? Estoy segura de que Lady Satori le habrá dado una pequeña explicación en todo este tiempo… Incluso cuando aún no recuperaba la consciencia, Lady Satori no paraba de hablar con usted todo el tiempo, tratando de despertarla.

— Nnn… — Confundida, Koishi pensó durante algunos segundos… Y entonces asintió lentamente — Recuerdo su voz… ¿Algo sobre los humanos malos de afuera descubriendo Gensokyo?...

— ¿Le contó acerca de cómo es que esos humanos entraron a Gensokyo?

La pequeña Youkai negó con su cabeza, no podía comprender muy bien la situación a la que se estaban enfrentando, sus recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos y difusos como para poder confiar en ellos y el simple hecho de poder recordar algo ya era un milagro en sí mismo.

— ¿Cómo lograron entrar? — Preguntó Koishi, interesada.

— Haaa — Rin suspiró profundamente mientras observaba el techo, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar lo enojada que estaba — Reimu.

— ¿Rei… Mu? — Koishi inclinó su cabeza, las lágrimas en sus ojos finalmente desapareciendo con cada segundo.

— Reimu Hakurei, la Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei, Lady Koishi. Ella junto con las brujas Marisa Kirisame y Alice Margatroid ayudaron a Okuu. ¿Lo recuerda, cierto?

— Ooooh… Ella… — Koishi asintió enérgicamente mientras trataba de no pensar demasiado acerca de sus propios recuerdos — ¿Pero por qué? Pensaba que las sacerdotisas debían mantener el equilibrio de Gensokyo.

— Lo lamento Lady, Koishi. Pero eso es algo que no tenemos muy claro… — Rin estiró su cuello y observó al suelo avergonzada — Lo siento de verdad, aun luego de todos estos años sus mascotas seguimos siendo tan inútiles como siempre.

— ¡Ah! ¡No, no! ¡Eso no es verdad! — Koishi agitó sus brazos preocupada y entonces observó a Rin con una sonrisa tranquilizadora — Si no fuera por ustedes, Satori y yo jamás habríamos podido seguir adelante.

Rin guardó silencio. Lo que Koishi le había dicho era cierto… Sin embargo…

'… Lady Koishi… Es usted tan amable… Pero si ese hubiera sido el caso usted jamás hubiera tenido que cerrar su tercer ojo… Nosotros no merecemos su amabilidad luego de todo lo que pasó…'

Observando como su querida mascota le ocultaba su rostro, la sonrisa en el rostro de Koishi desapareció lentamente, y entonces levantó un dedo para preguntar algo más y desviar su atención hacia otra cosa.

— ¿Hay alguna pista sobre este incidente? Mi hermana Satori seguro leyó la mente de todos para encontrar el motivo, ¿cierto?

Rin asintió lentamente, y entonces observó a Koishi con algo de severidad.

— Lady Satori hizo todo en sus manos por encontrar una respuesta, sin embargo los recuerdos y pensamientos de todos los humanos y Youkais que investigó son confusos — Rin presionó su espalda contra la puerta una vez más — Puedo contarle acerca de algunas teorías pero…

— Eso basta — Koishi sonrió llena de confianza.

Luego de ver el rostro de su querida ama, Rin comenzó con su larga explicación.

— La primera teoría… Proviene de los relatos de la Youkai Yukari Yakumo y la humana Marisa Kirisame… Debo advertirle que Lady Satori no pudo leer la mente de Yukari Yakumo, sin embargo, nada en su historia parecía ser una mentira. ¿Eso está bien?

— Si, lo está, por favor no te preocupes — Insistió Koishi, pataleando desde el borde de su cama.

— Entendido… La teoría de Yukari Yakumo y Marisa Kirisame consiste en que el estado mental de Reimu había sufrido demasiado luego de los eventos que causaron la destrucción de la barrera Hakurei… Desafortunadamente la Sacerdotisa sigue siendo humana… Y el trauma que sufrió luego del maltrato a su cuerpo fue tal que ella decidió crear una grieta que ocultó a todos en la Nueva Barrera Hakurei…

— ¿Una grieta…?

— Así es, Lady Koishi — Rin asintió una única vez — Al parecer el objetivo de esta grieta era proveerle a Reimu Hakurei con una puerta al mundo exterior. Los aldeanos comenzaron a notar que la sacerdotisa comenzaba a desaparecer cada vez más a menudo con la resolución de cada incidente que solucionaba… Es posible que durante la resolución del último incidente en el que las bestias del infierno intentaron invadir Gensokyo ella haya alcanzado su punto de quiebre…

— ¿Punto de… Quiebre?

Rin abrió su boca, pero entonces la cerró rápidamente, no sabía cómo explicar la situación de una manera adecuada…

— Reimu Hakurei… Luego de resolver el incidente desapareció por completo. Yukari Yakumo fue la última persona en verla. Al parecer Reimu comenzó a gritar y golpearse a sí misma hasta abrirse algunas heridas, entonces abandonó Gensokyo a través de la grieta que había abierto… Un par de meses después, los forasteros invadieron Gensokyo…

— ¿No es eso demasiado conveniente…? — Llena de incredulidad, Koishi abrió su boca y susurró una pregunta — ¿Cómo supieron acerca de nosotros?

— La segunda teoría creada por la Titiritera Alice Margatroid habla acerca de ese punto…

Interrumpiéndose, las orejas de Rin se retorcieron ligeramente y la pequeña Bakeneko agudizó sus sentidos. Pero entonces, luego de algunos segundos de silencio, murmuró algunas palabras para sí misma.

— Mmm… Debió de haber sido esa chica pirómana…

— ¿Orin?

— ¿Uh? Oh, lo lamento Lady Koishi, pensé haber escuchado algo — Rin sonrió algo nerviosa, entonces asintió lentamente y prosiguió con su explicación — Luego de analizar los recuerdos de Alice Margatroid, Lady Satori pudo observar a Reimu Hakurei mostrando comportamientos muy extraños durante los festivales realizados en el Templo Hakurei…

— ¿Comportamientos extraños?

— Un humano comenzó a acercarse a Reimu Hakurei siempre que podía y ella parecía muy feliz de esto… Al principio Alice Margatroid ignoró estos acontecimientos y pensó que Reimu había encontrado un hombre digno para ella, pero con el paso del tiempo este humano comenzó a mostrar una actitud algo extraña… Cada vez era más osado e incluso se había dispuesto a retar a varios Youkais.

— ¿Y ganó? — Koishi interrumpió la explicación de su mascota con una pregunta llena de inocencia.

— No Lady Koishi, él no ganó ninguno de esos duelos.

— ¿Y en dónde está ese humano? — Los ojos de Koishi se iluminaron luego de pensar que podría jugar con alguien.

— Lo siento Lady Koishi… Luego de finalizar con la reconstrucción de la aldea humana este humano desapareció sin dejar rastro… Fue un evento realmente extraño… Y pocos días después, Reimu Hakurei fue encontrada llena de sangre y lágrimas en el Templo Moriya.

— ¿Huh?

Rin asintió, y entonces añadió un último comentario.

— Así fue, Lady Koishi. Al principio Alice pensó que ese humano se había convertido en un Youkai y Reimu tuvo que encargarse de terminar con su vida… Pero entonces… Este mismo humano se encontró entre las filas de los hombres de verde que atacaron Gensokyo… Alice Margatroid piensa que Reimu Hakurei fue engañada en contra de su voluntad para llevar a cabo la voluntad de este humano y sea lo que sea que haya pasado la destrozó por completo.

— ¿Era un humano malo? — Koishi abrió sus ojos como dos platos y cubrió su boca en un gesto de impresión — ¿Qué hacía Reimu con un humano malo?

Rin sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado.

— Lady Satori investigó a todos los aldeanos, pero ninguno sabe nada al respecto de ese hombre. Lo único que sabemos es que solía ser un simple granjero… Eso es todo…

— Oh… — Koishi miró al suelo algo deprimida, ella realmente quería saberlo todo, pero nada tenía sentido — ¿Eso es todo?

Titubeando durante algunos segundos, Rin dudó acerca de comentar acerca de la teoría general que reunía todos los puntos considerados hasta ahora…

— ¿Orin?

— La última teoría es… Qué Reimu Hakurei ha decidido traicionar a Gensokyo y Yukari Yakumo…

Rin arrastró sus palabras todo lo que pudo, sin embargo, la mirada de Koishi no cambió ni por un instante, era como si ella ya lo supiera desde un principio.

— Es la teoría de mi hermana… ¿Cierto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es qué–?

— Está bien — Koishi interrumpió las palabras de su mascota, y entonces tomó las riendas de la explicación — Creo que recuerdo a Satori diciéndome algo antes de despertar… Uhm… ¿Cómo era? «¿Reimu es una traidora que solo piensa en sí misma y tarde o temprano se cansará de todos los Youkai y causará la destrucción de Gensokyo, por eso debes mantenerte lejos de ella?»

— Bastante específico…

— Así es mi hermana — Koishi comenzó a menearse de lado a lado, sintiendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros — Hey… Orin… ¿Crees que Satori se cansó de mí?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡¿Por qué dice eso Lady Koishi?!

Algo cansada, Koishi se recostó en la cama y le dio la espalda a su mascota, mirando a la oscura, improvisada pared de madera junto a ella.

— Satori nunca me había guardado un secreto… Y ahora que estoy de vuelta no para de ocultarme cosas… ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Seguramente se cansó de tener que cuidar de una niña inútil como yo.

Rin guardó silencio, y entonces cerró sus ojos, tratando de pensar acerca de cómo diría sus siguientes palabras sin sonar demasiado agresiva.

— Lady Koishi… ¿Tiene idea de todo lo que Lady Satori ha hecho por traerla de vuelta?… Es verdad que últimamente actúa muy extraño… Que no ha parado de murmurar cosas sin sentido cuando está sola y que… Actúa demasiado extraño cuando se trata de hablar con humanos, pero…

Koishi asintió lentamente, y entonces rodó sobre su costado para observar a su querida mascota.

— Dime algo Orin…

La pequeña chica pelirroja observó a su ama con interés.

— ¿Crees que mi hermana se volvió loca?

La pregunta que realizó Koishi sonaba tan sincera… Pero tan extraña a la vez, aquel era un cambio de tema tan repentino que era difícil de creer que perteneciera a una persona consciente.

— Lady Koishi… Sabe que jamás diría algo así de Lady Satori…

— ¿Pero no actúa demasiado extraña? ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué es lo que piensas de ella?

— Yo… — Algo confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su ama, Rin arrastró algunas palabras, luchando consigo misma por no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse — … Creo que tal vez ya sea hora… — Y entonces decidió responder con sinceridad — Creo que tal vez ya es hora de que Lady Satori permita que usted sea la nueva señora del Palacio de las Almas… De que tome unas merecidas vacaciones junto a sus seres queridos… Ella ha trabajado sin descanso por el bien de usted y de todas nosotras, sus inútiles mascotas, durante tanto tiempo… Creo… Creo que eso es lo justo

Koishi rodó una vez más sobre su cuerpo, mirando al techo con una mirada vacía.

'¿Yo…? ¿La señora del palacio de las almas? ¿Puedo hacer algo como eso…?'

Y entonces comenzó a recuperar el brillo en sus ojos que había desaparecido durante algunos segundos.

— Perdón Orin, no quería incomodarte con una pregunta como esa. ¿Podrías proceder a explicar los detalles del ataque que menciona Yukari?

— ¿Uh? — Rin observó confundida la silueta de su ama en medio de la oscuridad — Ella… Lady Satori planea enviarla a la villa humana… ¿No se lo dijo antes?

— ¿A mí? — Preguntó Koishi, levantando la mitad de su cuerpo, realmente impresionada.

— Así es, Lady Koishi… Su poder para manipular el subconsciente de las personas es lo que Yukari y Lady Satori necesitan para poder recuperar Gensokyo, usted es –

— No quiero — Murmuró Koishi, cubriéndose debajo de delgadas sabanas de lino.

— ¿Lady… Koishi?

— No quiero hacerlo — Dijo Koishi, cubriendo su rostro debajo de una almohada — ¿Es por eso que mi hermana me ayudó a despertar? ¿Solo para utilizarme?

— ¿Qué? ¡N-No! Lady Koishi, usted sabe que Lady Satori realmente la–

— Lo siento…

— ¿Huh? — Rin observó confundida a su ama, sus repentinos cambios de humor realmente estaban comenzando a preocuparla — Lady… Koishi… ¿Está bien?

— Si… Bueno, no… No lo sé… No sé que me pasa — Koishi presionó su almohada con fuerza y entonces murmuró algo realmente hiriente — Es solo que… Tengo mucho miedo… No sé si Satori sigue siendo la misma chica que conocía… Ha sido tanto tiempo… No sé si mi hermana sigue siendo la misma Youkai que conocí cuando era pequeña… ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

**Click**

— Eso es fácil.

Sin avisar, una mujer con una larga camisa azul claro con hermosos volantes color rosa se coló sin permiso dentro de la habitación, cansada, agotada, irritada, luego de haber tenido que soportar un sinfín de problemas durante el transcurso del día… Ella empujó a su querida mascota y observó a su hermana menor con un rostro frío, sin sentimientos.

— Solo tienes que abrir tu tercer ojo — Dijo la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro — Entonces podrás leer mi mente otra vez.

Satori Komeiji observó a su hermana en el medio de la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de pequeños agujeros en el techo creados por la falta de herramientas adecuadas para la construcción.

— ¿No es así hermanita?

Y realizó una pregunta, la única manera que podría probar cuanto la amaba.

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Facción Youkai [LÍDER]: Satori Komeiji  
Facción Youkai: Koishi Komeiji  
Facción Youkai: Rin Kaenbyou  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

— Satori…

Algo sorprendida por haber sido descubierta, Koishi murmuró el nombre de su hermana mientras la observaba realmente asustada… Se sentía terrible, asqueada, enojada consigo misma.

— Yo…

— Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte… — Satori comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la cama de su hermana, y entonces, sin preguntar o solicitar su permiso, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a abrazarla.

— Uhm… — Algo nerviosa, Koishi observó el corto cabello rosa de su hermana, notando lo terriblemente desarreglado y enredado que se encontraba — Sa… ¿Satori?

— No puedo esperar…

— ¿Huh?

La hermana de cabello rosa frotó su rostro en el hombro de su hermanita menor, disfrutando de la calidez que únicamente podría proporcionarle un miembro de su propia familia.

— Koishi… Hay tantas cosas… — Murmurando algunas palabras, Satori cerró sus ojos, algo agotada.

— ¿Tantas… Cosas?

— No puedo… Expresarlas…

La voz de Satori cada vez era más débil, su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de moverse con cada segundo de comodidad y tranquilidad que le proporcionaba interactuar con su pequeña hermana.

— Quiero… Expresarlas… ZzzzzZZzZz…

— ¿Satori?

— ZzZzZzZzZz

Algo confundida, Koishi forzó una pequeña sonrisa algo incómoda mientras trataba, con mucho cuidado, de colocar el cuerpo de su querida hermana sobre su almohada.

— Haaa~ — Rin suspiró aliviada, observar a su ama descansar un poco luego de tanto tiempo era reconfortante.

**Crac… Crac…**

El suelo de madera a los pies de la chica peliverde crujía con cada uno de sus pasos. Desafortunadamente, para la señorita con el poder de manipular el subconsciente de todos, los sonidos se esparcían mucho más fácilmente cuando todo permanecía en silencio durante la noche.

— Diantres… — Se quejó Koishi, susurrando para sí misma hasta alcanzar la puerta de madera frente a ella.

— Despacio, Lady Koishi — Abriendo la puerta, Rin apresuró a la segunda de sus amas con una de sus manos — Vamos, vamos~

**Clic**

— Haaa~

Koishi suspiró aliviada, alejándose lo más que podía de la puerta de entrada a su propia habitación y recostándose en la pared de la choza de madera de su prisión con puertas.

— Ufufufu~ — Rin dejó escapar una risilla — Lady Satori es increíble … ¿No lo cree, Lady Koishi?

— ¿Uh…?

— Han sido 6 meses desde que abandonó el Palacio y comenzó a trabajar por el bien de Gensokyo… Por el bien de usted y todos esos seres humanos y Youkais que la criticaban por ser diferente.

Koishi bajó su mirada, ella y su hermana habían pasado por tanto durante su vida como Youkais… Leer las mentes de todos utilizando su tercer ojo podía sonar como un poder increíble, como una manera sencilla de relacionarse con los demás, y sin embargo…

— Hey… Orin… ¿Realmente damos tanto miedo?

— Claro que no, Lady Koishi. Por favor, ignore todo eso… No es su culpa que los demás no puedan aceptar su poder.

Koishi observó al suelo deprimida… Hace algunos años… Hace mucho tiempo… Ella había decidido terminar con su vida por temor a la imagen que los demás tenían sobre ella.

— Si… Tal vez tengas razón…

Y ahora, luego de haber regresado de las profundidades de su subconsciente… Luego de haber recuperado su sentido del ser… De engañar a la propia madre naturaleza y convertirse en algo que no es… Realmente lamentaba no haber estado allí durante todos esos años.

— Lady Koishi… Incluso durante las noches de lluvia, durante las noches nevadas… Lady Satori hizo todo por recuperarla, desde el día en el que ella leyó la mente de esa extraña humana de blanco… Ella ha hecho tantas cosas extrañas con la esperanza de recuperarla… ¿No es eso una demostración perfecta de lo mucho que Lady Satori la ama? ¿De lo mucho que la necesita, Lady Koishi?

Koishi desvió su mirada, triste, avergonzada.

— Lady Satori viene en su búsqueda todas las noches Lady Koishi… — Rin acercó sus manos a los hombros de su querida ama, temblando mientras una sensación de llanto invadía su cuerpo — Durante más de 3 meses… Desde que regresó… Ella viene en su visita todas las noches… Sin importar todo el trabajo que tiene que sobrellevar durante el día… Y nosotras, sus mascotas, podemos entender ese sentimiento… — Rodeándola en un abrazo, Rin comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de su querida ama — Nuestra querida ama ya se encontraba con nosotras… Pero ahora que ha vuelto completamente… Podemos volver a ser una familia…

En silencio, Koishi abrazó a su amada mascota, pensando seriamente en sus palabras mientras lamentaba su decisión infantil. Toda su familia había sufrido lo mismo… No, más que ella… Pero siguieron adelante a pesar de las dificultades…

— Yo…

Y sin embargo… Ella… Ella había decidido huir, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, sin pensar en lo que los demás sentirían con su perdida. Sin pensar en lo mucho que sus seres queridos lamentarían su propia incompetencia.

— Lo…

Koishi Komeiji había decidido terminar con su vida, había decidido cerrar su tercer ojo, había decidido dejar a todos atrás, a olvidarse de los problemas, a rendirse, a dejar ganar a sus atacantes… A aquellas personas que no paraban de discriminarla… Que le temían, que la odiaban por poder entenderlos mejor que nadie.

— Lo… Siento… — El pequeño cuerpo de la chica del sombrero negro comenzó a temblar — Lo siento tanto… No fue mi intención… Lo siento… — Y comenzó a sollozar, incapaz de contener más su propia culpa.

— Lady… Lady Koishi… Usted… Recuerda… ¿Recuerda la expresión de Lady Satori…?

— ¿Eh…?

Alejándose ligeramente, Rin observó a su ama los ojos, sus bellos ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban en medio de la oscuridad.

— Ella pasó más de 3 años… Tratando cosas extrañas para despertarla… Y cuando finalmente lo logró… Cuando lo hizo… Fue una sorpresa para todos… — Rin forzó una pequeña risa, pero terminó tosiendo accidentalmente — Cof… Perdón, creo que eso fue una bola de pelo ahahaha…

— Orin…

Koishi sonrió un poco, la pequeña Youkai no era la chica más inteligente del mundo, pero podía entender que aquella pequeña chica gato solo intentaba animarla.

— Gracias…

— Lady Koishi… Nosotras… — Rin apretó la cintura de su ama con fuerza, enterrándose en su pequeño pecho mientras intentaba no llorar más — Okuu y yo… Realmente estábamos preocupadas… Pero Lady Satori dijo que haría algo… Que debíamos de confiar en ella y que usted regresaría… Que tenía la respuesta…

Llevando su mano a la nuca de su mascota, Koishi comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello rojo, escuchando atentamente mientras trataba de controlar sus sentimientos.

— Fue una sorpresa para todos… Cuando ella dijo… Que podía… Volver a leer sus pensamientos… Nosotras… Nosotras…

Los intentos de no llorar de la chica pelirroja finalmente cedieron, y completamente dominada por una oleada de tristeza y felicidad, ella lloró desde las profundidades de su pecho.

La historia finalmente había llegado a su final, la pesadilla que tanto las lastimaba, un incidente cuya única víctima fatal había sido una pequeña chica de cabello verde.

El sueño que había robado la felicidad a Satori Komeiji, a Utsuho Reiuji, a Rin Kaenbyou, y a todas las demás mascotas que velaban por la seguridad de su querida señora.

— Lady… Koishi…

— Nnn…

El pequeño cuerpo de Koishi comenzó a temblar, la imagen de su querida hermana cuando despertó por primera vez era inolvidable, inconfundible. Una pequeña chica de cabello rosa con un rostro completamente frío y carente de sentimientos transformándose lentamente en un rostro de tristeza, de alivio, de felicidad, de terror, de una multitud de sentimientos que había intentando ocultar durante tanto tiempo.

— Lady…

— Nnn… Sniff…

El rostro de una chica que había perdido lo más importante de todo, la persona que más amaba… Y que luego de cientos de horas de esfuerzo, luego de miles de días de sufrimiento… Había logrado encontrarla una vez más.

— Orin…

Koishi abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su querida mascota.

— Estoy… De vuelta…

Y susurró, llena de tristeza… Y alivio.

— Por favor… — Rin rogó, desde las profundidades de su corazón — No se vaya otra vez… Lady Satori… Lady Satori sufrió mucho… Yo y Okuu… Nosotras no podemos hacerla sonreír como usted lo hace… Si vuelve a irse… Si usted se va… Nosotras no podremos… Nosotras…

— Nnn…

La pequeña chica de cabello verde asintió y besó la frente de su pequeña mascota, forzando su mejor sonrisa mientras trataba de tranquilizarla, de hacer por ellos lo que ellos hicieron por ella durante tanto tiempo.

— Lady…

**Woshri**

— ¡Heeeeey! ¡Gato! ¡Bella Durmiente!

Una alta mujer de cabello dorado.

— Oh, perdón. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Apareció a través de un portal púrpura, una grieta dimensional llena de ojos y cosas horribles.

— Yu… ¿Yukari?

Y observó con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica a las dos chicas que no paraban de sollozar en los brazos de la otra.

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Facción Youkai [SUB-LÍDER]: Yukari Yakumo  
Facción Youkai: Koishi Komeiji  
Facción Youkai: Rin Kaenbyou  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;**

.

**SNIFF**

Rin y su ama inhalaron con fuerza, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos y tratando de recomponerse lo mejor que podían, forzándose a sí mismas a contestar a esa mujer que siempre llegaba en el peor de los momentos posibles.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede, Yukari?

La primera en responder a aquella terrorífica mujer fue Koishi. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos luego de haber estallado en un breve llanto la forzaban a parpadear una y otra vez para soportar la salinidad de sus propias lágrimas.

— Lady Yukari, p-por favor no levante la voz… Lady Satori está durmiendo en la habitación de Lady Koishi…

Seguida de Rin, quien no tardó mucho en unirse a la conversación, la velocidad con la que su tono de voz y cuerpo se había recuperado de aquel llanto era increíble, casi como si esta no hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hacía.

— Mmm~ Supuse que Satori estaría con ustedes, sin embargo… — Con una pequeña sonrisa, Yukari observó a Koishi llena de interés — Tu rostro me dice que ya lo sabes… Así que supongo que debería de hablar contigo en su lugar, peliverde.

— ¿Eh? — Koishi observó a Yukari extremadamente confundida.

— Si no lo entiendes no importa, pero creo que deberías de saber que Satori no para de entrometerse en mis planes.

Koishi asintió lentamente, sin entender del todo las palabras de la gran Youkai que cruzaba sus brazos ligeramente irritada.

— ¿Qué? — Contestó Yukari al mirar el rostro de la joven chica frente a ella — ¿Pensaste que ella te enviaría a la villa humana si no tuviéramos otra opción? No ha parado de quejarse acerca de como no tienes nada que ver con todo esto.

Con una explicación críptica, Yukari hizo aparecer un gran abanico blanco y púrpura con el que cubrió la mitad de su rostro.

Koishi guardó silencio algunos segundos, y entonces, luego de comprender acerca de lo que hablaba aquella mujer, dejó escapar un pequeño y extraño sonido de sorpresa.

— ¿Señora Yukari, como es qué–?

— Haaah~ — Yukari suspiró ligeramente agotada — La única razón por la que te necesitamos es por tu poder — Y dijo algunas palabras, ocultando una sonrisa pícara detrás de aquel abanico lleno de letras — Seguramente te preguntas como es qué puedo saber lo que piensas… Bueno, cuando vives tanto tiempo como yo aprendes a leer los pensamientos de las niñas malas~ — Añadió Yukari, notando lo confundida y sorprendida que Koishi parecía verse — Puedes considerarlo mi tercer ojo, pequeña Koishi~

— ¿Desde cuando es una Satori? — Murmuró Rin, con la boca bien abierta. Yukari Yakumo se las había arreglado para confundir a aquella pequeña gata lo suficiente como para que ella hiciera una pregunta tan tonta

— No lo entiendo… ¿Entonces por qué–?

— Haah~ Haces demasiadas preguntas Koishi — Murmuró Yukari ligeramente irritada — No es que no pueda acabar con algunos humanos… No, en realidad la mayoría de los Youkais podrían acabar con ellos fácilmente… Incluso tu hermana podría acabar con los atacantes de Gensokyo en un chasquido.

Yukari plegó aquel abanico tan pronto como finalizó con su lectura.

— ¿Eh? — Murmuró Koishi, incapaz de entender que es lo que quería decir aquella gran Youkai con algo como eso.

— Son bastante débiles… Y aunque su tecnología es sorprendente no dominan el espacio y el tiempo como nosotras… Aunque luego de las actividades de esa mucama puede que el tiempo ya se encuentre bajo su control… — Yukari murmuró una pequeña teoría para sí misma, y entonces cerró sus ojos — Sea como sea… Si causamos una masacre las cosas…

**Fswiiuuh**

Sin acabar con aquella conversación, Yukari desapareció a través de un portal púrpura que apareció a sus pies.

— ¿Yukari? ¿Señora Yukari? — Koishi observó sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar a la mujer que parecía saberlo todo.

— ¿Lady Yukari en dónde está? — Rin afinó sus cinco sentidos, tratando de escuchar alguna señal que indicara la presencia de la mujer ancestral, uno de los Youkais más poderosos de Gensokyo.

**Shiiufh**

— Difíciles~

Con un portal del tamaño de un puño, Yukari murmuró algunas palabras al oído de Koishi.

— ¿Señora Yu–?

**FGHUUH**

— ¡Nyaaaaaah!

El cuerpo de Rin cayó violentamente a través de un extraño portal debajo de sus pies.

— ¡¿Rin?!

**SHAEUH**

— ¿Eh?

Seguida muy de cerca de su querida ama.

— ¡Uwaaaaah!

Absorbida por una fuerza de gravedad invisible.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAH!

Por un poder extraño que superaba el tiempo y el espacio

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

La pequeña Koishi cayó a través de un extraño portal.

Una grieta tetradimensional.

Un poder potenciado con los conocimientos de un ser humano.

.

«¿Romper el espacio y el tiempo? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?»

«Hay algo que deberías de ver»

«¿Mmm~? Bueno… No tengo nada mejor que hacer, muéstrame lo que quieras»

.

«Kgh…»

«¿Quién te enseñó a hacer esto?»

«Gah…»

«¡Responde!»

.

«Kgeh… Cof… Cof…»

«Ya veo…»

«¿Qué…? Cof… ¿Qué harás?»

«¿Mmm? Acabar con esos idiotas, por supuesto»

«No puedes…»

«¿Por qué? Es lo mejor, una solución simple y sencilla»

«Porque… Si lo haces… Entonces los forasteros y ella…»

.

Una fuerza que amenazaba con acabar con su mundo… Una vez más.

.

* * *

.

**[NOTA DEL ESCRITOR]**

16 Días. 52 Páginas de Word. 21,054 palabras.  
Esto tomó más de lo que esperaba... Aunque considerando que pasamos de 25 páginas a 52 para el final de la revisión no me sorprende demasiado hahaha.  
Bueno... Supongo que esto concluye con la primera de las rutas que consideraremos... Uhm... No sé, tenía mucho que decir pero de repente no tengo nada que decir...

La pregunta del día: ¿Quién es su chica favorita de Touhou?

Lo digo porque algo me dice que terminaré causando una guerra con estos ships que estoy creándome accidentalmente~

Que aun no tengo muy claro que pienso hacer con ellos, sinceramente.

Sea como sea ... Pues... Ehm... No sé awa ha sido tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo como escribir esta parte así que... Bye.

Posdata: Touhou Azure Reflections acaba de salir en steam


	18. Arco 9-Derrotas,Fracasos,Desastres (2l4)

— ¡MALDITO!

Un mundo sin principio.

— ¡PEDAZO!

Un universo sin final.

— ¡DE!

El comienzo del todo.

— ¡BASURA!

El final de la nada.

— ¡AAAAAAARGH!

Una horrible pintura, un terrible retrato, un vacío compuesto por estrellas y galaxias.

— ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

Una prisión en la que el tiempo no para de avanzar.

— ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

Observando como todo se derrumba ante mis pies.

— **¡HAHAHAHAHA!**

Todo es culpa de él. Todo es culpa de ella.

— **¡MUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUERE!**

Yo no hice nada.

— Haaaa~~ Qué bien se siente~

Ellos fueron los que iniciaron.

— Nota de pacotilla, reúne todos tus pedazos.

Nosotros no somos más que víctimas.

— Y ahora, explica qué demonios sucedió.

Aniel… Aki tenía razón.

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;  
Hoshiko Watanabe  
Condescendencia**

.

**21 de Octubre del Año 2012;  
%!"(6)!" - ¡&:"%"**

— ¿Qué sucedió? … No puedes simplemente arrebatarme a uno de mis humanos. No puedes simplemente cortar toda comunicación con ellos. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

**«Procesando Solicitud»**

— Nota del demonio…

**«Procesando Solicitud»**

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

**«Procesando Solicitud»**

— Ya está. ¿Dónde están las cerillas? Voy a quemar–

**«Gracias por su espera. Análisis preliminar completado»**

— Ya era hora.

**«Análisis preliminar completado»**

— ¿No vas a leerlo en voz alta?

**«Análisis preliminar completado. Análisis preliminar completado. Análisis preliminar comple–»**

— Eres un completo inútil.

Es frío.

— Qué asco, es una nota de los Dioses y no puede seguir ordenes básicas.

Muy frío.

— ¿Dónde está el inicio?

Gélido.

— Ah. Aquí está.

Me congelo.

— Veamos…

La hoja de papel es demasiado helada. Esta cosa. Este monstruo causó la muerte de tantos seres humanos. Esta maldita cosa causó la muerte de mis pequeñas. Lo odio. Lo detesto. Es lo peor. ¿Por qué no muere? ¿Por qué no mueren todos sus creadores? Mueran. Mueran. Mueran. Mueran. Mue–

— Emilia Collingwood… Londinense… Niña rica… Mente de 30 Años… Físico de 23, B+, friki de la tecnología, pasó su infancia encerrada en casa, un metro cincuenta. bla-Bla-Blá-BLÁ-¡BLÁ!… Me da igual si es hija del papa o hermana de Rasputín… ¿Qué se supone qué–? ¿Huh?

¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una broma? Es una broma. ¿Es una broma? Debe ser una broma… ¿No es una broma? Pero debe ser una broma…

— ¿Bruja… Youkai?

¿Bruja? ¿Cómo las de las películas? ¿Cómo? Esto es raro. Muy raro. Debió haber hecho algo. Debió haberlo hecho… Ella no es Marisa. Marisa no es ella. Alice no es Marisa. Por lo tanto, ella no es Alice.

— Es tan difícil pensar con esta maldita voz haciendo eco dentro de mi cabeza… Tranquilízate Hoshiko… Tranquilízate… Todo está bien… Todo está bien… ¡Oye, tú! ¡Pedazo de basura! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con bruja?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que esta chica sea una bruja?! ¿¡Y-y-y que hay con esta parte de Youkai?! ¡¿Qué diablos significa?!

**«Analizando contenido… Modificando contenido»**

¿Lo está modificando? ¡Lo está modificando!

— Respira… Respira… No dejes que la locura acabe contigo… No aún… Por favor Hoshiko, tranquilízate… No es el momento…

Modificando… Modifi…can…

— Haa… Haa…

Jadeo, agotada, debilitada, incapaz de controlar mis propios temores.  
Todo este poder es doloroso, todo este dolor es poderoso… Las plegarias de todos… Los sentimientos de todos… Tengo que apoyarlos, tengo que ayudarlos.

— Nota… ¿Aún no terminas? ¿Si tanto tenías que modificar esto por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo y tu ineficiencia? ¿Es así como se supone que funcionas? ¿Es por eso que mi padre era tan inútil? ¿Es por eso que todos se burlaban de él?

**«Modificaciones finalizadas»**

— Aún sin los permisos de administración sigues siendo tan molesto.

Bajo la mirada, observo el papel entre mis dedos.  
Las letras se movieron, los apuntes cambiaron, las cosas no paran de cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar… Pero las cosas permanecen igual.

'Veamos… Si seguimos el formato usual entonces el apartado de modificaciones debería de estar por… Aquí está: «Se ha encontrada una alta concentración de energía mágica en el torrente sanguíneo del paciente» ¿Paciente? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora además de Diosa soy Doctora?'

— Tcht.

'… «Energía mágica latente» Si, si… «Atrapada a través de su sangre» Ajá… Problema: «Incapacidad para expulsarla luego de su ingestión» Motivo: «Naturaleza de su humanidad»'

— ¿Ingestión? … ¿Cómo? … ¿Se la comió? … ¿Cuándo?

'… «Nacida de la unión entre un Humano y un Kappa»'

— ¿Quién nació de esa unión? Esta cosa necesita ser más específica.

'… «Capacidad para analizar la creación» «Capacidad para aprender de otros» «Capacidad para ganar la confianza de otros» «Capacidad para persistir a través de los problemas» «Capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier situación»'

— ¿Esta cosa puede listar las habilidades de los seres humanos?… Esa primera habilidad suena interesante… Me pregunto que más puede – ¿Huh?

'… «Capacidad para herirse a sí misma» «Capacidad para manipular a otros» «Capacidad para convertirse en un ser incontrolable» ¡¿«Capacidad para autodestruirse»?!'

— … ¿Q-Qué hay con estos?

'… Resumen: «Análisis demuestra que Emilia Collingwood ha ingerido una alta carga de energía mágica» … «Si el paciente entra en contacto con un ser que cuente con la capacidad para estimular a otros, toda la magia contenida despertará y destruirá su cuerpo» … «Se recomienda la extracción de su sangre por medio de–»'

— E-espera un segundo… ¿Cómo que autodestrucción? ¿Qué es esto? … ¿Morir? ¿Te refieres a morir, verdad? ¿Morirá si entra en contacto con alguien capaz de estimularla? … ¿A qué te refieres con estimular? ¿Manipularla? ¿Potenciarla? ¿Perjudicarla? ¡Hay miles de Youkais allí abajo capaces de manipular emociones y seres vivos!

**«Reporte Finalizado»**

— He… Heheheh… ¿Eeeeh?

¿Por qué?

— H-hey… Tiene que haber un error…

¿Por qué destruyen todas mis esperanzas?

— Una habilidad como esa no puede existir…

¿Por qué pisotean todo lo que quiero?

— Se supone que las habilidades son algo bueno… Son cosas que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor… Ese es el significado de "habilidad" en el diccionario… ¿Cierto?

¿Por qué?

— Hey… ¿Todos los humanos contamos con habilidades malas?

¿Por qué, por qué?

— Nota… Analiza mis habilidades.

¿Porquéporquéporqué?

**«Iniciando análisis»**

— Ya verás… Debe de ser un error… Algo como eso no puede –

**«Análisis finalizado»**

¿Eh?

— Esto no puede ser…

Ahahahahahaha…

— Qué ridículo.

¿Por qué?

— «Capacidad para Manipular»

Yo nunca he hecho esto…

— «Capacidad para Mentir»

Soy inocente…

— «Capacidad para Engañar»

Yo nunca…

— «Capacidad para Matar»

No…

— He… Hehe… «Capacidad para ser autoritaria» … «Capacidad para ser envidiosa» … «Capacidad para ser avariciosa» … «Agresiva» … «Cruel» … «Vengativa» … «Rencorosa» … «Egoísta» … «Codiciosa» … «Arrogante» … «Ególatra» …

Todo es una mentira.

— «Orgullosa» «Perfeccionista» «Intolerante» «Irritable» «Fanatista» «Neurótica, «Apática» «Intransigente»

Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.

— «¡Superficial!» «¡Belicosa!» «¡Despiadada!» «¡Desagradable!» «¡Entrometida!» «¡Obsesiva!» «¡Prejuiciosa!» «¡Quisquillosa!»

Nada de esto es cierto.

— «¡Capacidad para apuñalar a otros por la espalda!» «¡Capacidad para ser amoral!» «¡Capacidad para jamás arrepentirse!» «¡Capacidad para…!»

Si. Lo sé, nada de esto es cierto.

— «Capacidad para autosugestionarse»

Nada lo es.

— Hehehehehehehehe…

.

Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

— Mmm~ Bueno, mi lista de habilidades es súper larga… Controlar el tiempo, La oscuridad, Ondas de sonido, Magia, Chi… Súper Regeneración Vampírica, Inmortalidad Hourai, Manipulación de la Eternidad, Hablar con los Animales, Hablar con las Flores, Manipular los Bordes, Densidad, Esparcimiento, El Destino, Destruir Absolutamente Todo, Manejo de la Espada, Muñecas, Uso de Shikigamis, Buena Suerte, Comer y Crear Historia, Crear Milagros, Reunir Infortunio, Leer la Atmósfera, Manipular la Tierra, Poder Nuclear… Blablabla…

Solo yo puedo salvarlos.

— Pero creo que te faltó uno…

Solo yo puedo controlarlos.

— Muevo esto de aquí… Re-escribo esto de acá… Y…

Soy su diosa, solo yo puedo guiarlos.

— ¡Listo!

Porque sin mí.

— "Capacidad para guiar al ganado".

No sirven para nada.

.

**Tic.**

Muevo una mano.

**Toc.**

Muevo la otra.

**Tic. Toc.**

Me aburro mucho.

**Tic. Toc.**

¿Qué hago ahora?

**Tic. Toc.**

**Tic. Toc.**

Primero **Tic.**

Y luego **Toc. **

**En el medio de la oscuridad…**

No, eso ya lo utilizó papá.

**En el medio de una luz interminable…**

No, no, este sitio no tiene luz, y si la tiene, es por todos esos miles de millones de soles explotando a mi alrededor…

**En el medio de un vacío interminable, de un frío, triste, pozo sin fondo dónde la única vida señal de vida es una colonia de hormigas conocida como "humanos"**

Suena un poco… Uuhh… No… Simplemente no.

.

Nnnmmm…

.

Me pregunto qué hacía papá para divertirse.

.

— ¡Es cierto!

En el medio de esta terrible prisión levanto mi mano para analizar el contenido del manual de papá.

— Tal vez esa chica ya está condenada a la muerte, pero aún tengo a todos los demás.

'Si logro descifrar lo que sea que los está manteniendo dormidos puede que consiga despertar a otro y enviarlo a Gensokyo'

— ¡Así es! ¡Soy una genio!

'Solo esperen pequeñas, mamá descubrirá como salvarlas'

— Las salvaré, y entonces crearemos nuestro propio Gensokyo. Un hermoso valle de la esperanza en dónde todas podrán vivir en paz y harmonía junto a todas sus amigas.

'¿Con quién inicio?'

— ¿Con quién más?

'Por supuesto, era obvio'.

— No hay nadie mejor para guiar a la humanidad.

.

**Tokio;  
28 de diciembre del Año 2012;  
Distrito de Shibuya;  
08:22 PM**

**Tap. Tap. Tap**

Con suma tranquilidad.

'Qué hermosa noche'

Con movimientos refinados, con movimientos elegantes.

'Hay mucha gente'

Camino en medio de esta gélida, increíble reconstrucción de lo que alguna vez fue mi mundo. Las luces de neón son tales como las recuerdo, las personas son tales como las recuerdo, los empleados son tales como los recuerdo, la mercancía, la manera de representar a lo oculto, las leyendas, los templos, la vida.

— Tokio, la ciudad de la noche, un mundo lleno de turistas.

Esta gran ciudad, me recibe entre sus brazos una vez más.

— "¿Quién es ella?"

'Hermosa…'

— "¿En dónde está su novio?"

Y junto a ella, las decenas de personas que caminan a mi alrededor no paran de mirarme.

Susurros, pensamientos, miradas, todos los hombres son atrapados con mi belleza.  
No puedo culparlos, las proporciones de este cuerpo son perfectas y lo único que me cubre del gélido invierno es la capucha blanca que me regalaron alguna vez… Soy la clase de chica que todos desean en esta nación llena de reprimidos sociales y adictos al trabajo.

'Si tan solo tuviera dinero para permitirme esa clase de ropa…'

'Tiene buen gusto… Si tengo la oportunidad, le pediré algunos consejos para la siguiente Con…'

Ya sea envidia o admiración, todas las demás mujeres parecen sentir algo al mirarme.  
No puedo culparlas, soy única y especial… Y si no fuera por mi terrible visión tal vez podría posar como una modelo para alguna revista.

— "Hey, lindura. ¿Quieres ir por algo de beber?"

— ¿Mmm?

Estos tipos… ¿Son acosadores? Había escuchado de ellos, pero jamás me encontré con ninguno durante mi tiempo en la tierra… Dicho eso… No es que haya tenido la oportunidad de salir del orfanato en primer lugar.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Mi japonés sigue siendo lo suficiente fluido para poder entablar una conversación… No, de hecho, siento que es mucho más fluido que antes… ¿Será un efecto secundario de ser una Diosa? Aún recuerdo lo mucho que me costó entablar una conversación con los humanos de Gensokyo, su japonés era arcaico… De hecho, creo que ni era japonés con todas las diferencias que mostraba… Doy gracias a la energía espiritual y a su poder para unir a todas las cosas, si no fuera por ella no hubiera podido comunicarme con los demás humanos de la Villa Humana.

— "¿Quieres ir por algo de beber? Conozco un Karaoke bastante bueno por aquí"

— "No tengas miedo lindura, te trataremos bien"

Puedo ver la lujuria en sus rostros, queridos.

— Realmente lo siento.

Luego de retroceder algunos pasos me inclino en una gran reverencia.

— "¿Huh?"

— Soy una mujer casada, por favor… Les ruego no intentar nada conmigo, soy realmente feliz y desearía que permanezca de esa manera.

Les muestro mi dedo anular, mi hermoso anillo de plata, una mujer viuda como yo es incapaz de dejarlo atrás… Después de todo, prometí que siempre lo amaría, que nunca le entregaría mi corazón a nadie más que a él y mis pequeñas.

'Lo siento tanto querido… No pude salvarte…'

Y no pienso romper mi promesa… Mucho menos luego de la manera en la que lo sacrificaron.

— "Oh… Lo siento"

— "Esta perra seguramente le compró el anillo a alguien"

Uno de ellos parece ser un buen chico, al ver el anillo retrocedió y aceptó su derrota, pero el otro…

'«Hoshiko. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque acepté convertirme en una doctora? No es porque sea amable, o porque ame a los residentes de la Tierra… Es porque no sabía hacer otra cosa. Mi habilidad es hacer toda clase de elixires, es para lo que me entrenaron desde que nací. Es la única manera en la que puedo sobrevivir… Y aunque es verdad que me agrada ver a mis pacientes mejorar, y que sus sonrisas iluminan mis días… Si no hubiera sido gracias a las circunstancias de mi vida, yo jamás hubiera hecho algo como esto… No me mires así, lo que trato de decir es… Nunca debes de juzgar a alguien por lo que hace… Puede que haya mucho más detrás de su persona»'

Lady Eirin y mis padres adoptivos me enseñaron a no juzgar a las personas, los doctores no siempre son buenos, los asesinos no siempre son malos, así como hay Youkais, "monstruos" buenos como Lady Satori, o seres desafortunados como Nue-san, también hay humanos que no son más que demonios como Reimu o mis padres…

— Disculpa. Tú, el joven de allí.

Pero esa no es razón para quedarme de brazos cruzados, debo de enseñarle una lección.  
No puedo permitir que se quede junto al otro chico, alguien como él solo arruinará su futuro.

— "¿Hah?"

— ¿Podrías alejarte de este chico, por favor?

Con resolución, observo al chico directamente a los ojos. Su actitud de delincuente no me asusta, he presenciado cosas muchísimas peores que él.

— Eres una terrible influencia para él, si permanece a tu lado entonces no podrá tener el futuro que se mere–

— "Tcht. ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Aléjate de–

— "Qué asco das. ¿Cuál es el problema con tus ojos y tu cabello? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un fenómeno?"

— ¿Eh?

¿Qué?

— "Blanco y negro… Pareces un fantasma"

¿De qué…?

— "Hey, mejor vámonos… ¿No crees que una mujer vagando sola por las calles a esta hora es demasiado sospechoso? No quiero terminar como el blanco de algún Yakuza"

¿Por qué?

— "¿Qué te pasa, perra? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?"

Este cuerpo es perfecto… ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no le gusta?

— "Hey… En serio, vámonos, no quiero terminar maldito por seguir hablando con ella"

— "Tcht"

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

— …

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— …

Nadie me había criticado por mi apariencia antes… No en este cuerpo… Este cuerpo debería de ser perfecto… Soy perfecta… Al menos en este cuerpo… Mi antiguo cuerpo era pequeño, era feo… Pero este… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué no le agrada?

— ¡H-Hey!

Estiro mi mano en dirección a aquel chico.

— ¿Eh?

Pero antes de haberlo notado ya habían pasado 10 minutos.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

'Shibuya. Estás en Shibuya. No pierdas la cabeza. Tranquilízate'

— Ah, es verdad… Estoy en Shibuya. Y tengo algo que hacer.

20… 19… 18… 17… 16… 15… 14… 13… 12… 11…

Puedo ver un gran edificio.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Un hogar.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

— ¡Buenas noches!

Un refugio.

— ¡Buenas noches! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?!

**Ñeeeeeec.**

Un sitio demasiado familiar.

— "¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?"

Una pequeña chica abre la puerta, solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder observar a través de la estructura de madera. Esta pobre chica de cabello negro como el carbón, de piel blanca como la nieve, de pequeña estatura, y apariencia enfermiza parece haber pasado por mucho.

— Buenas noches. ¿Está tu padre en casa?

Sus padres son malas personas, que abusan de su cuerpo, que ignoran su bienestar y su confianza. Eminencias en público, monstruos en privado… Si no fuera gracias su fe en un ser superior ella hubiera terminado completamente rota hace mucho… Demasiado tiempo.

— "Lo siento… ¿Quién es usted?"

— Soy una vieja amiga de tu padre. No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarlo. Solo necesito hablar con él un par de minutos.

La chica me observa unos minutos… Creo que no confía en mí… Mi elección de palabras fue demasiado específica… "No voy a lastimarlos" ¿Quién dice eso? Con todas las deudas y enemigos que tienen no sería raro que fuera alguna clase de cobrador de impuestos.

— "Nnn"

La mujer de 28 años asiente y cierra la puerta, puedo escuchar sus pequeños pies resonando a través del frío suelo de madera… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo comprarse un nuevo par de zapatos? No estoy segura… Pero sé que vive en un infierno.

**¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM!**

Esos pasos tan fuertes, tan graves, tan seguros de sí mismos… Definitivamente es él.

— "¿Sí?"

La noche es fría, la noche es bulliciosa, la vida en Shibuya no se detiene incluso a estas horas. Y entre toda esa vida, entre todos esos seres vivos, él se levanta como si fuera la gran cosa.

— Buenas noches

Me recibe una voz grave, una voz cansada, una voz rasposa. La voz de un político corrupto.

— "Buenas noches…"

Un pequeño hombre japonés de alrededor de 53 años. Se ve deprimido, su aliento apesta a alcohol. El divorcio y la falta de sueño deben de estar matándolo, tal vez debería de dejar que muera lentamente.

— Buenas noches, disculpe las molestias. ¿Es usted el señor Akiyama?

Odio ese apellido, lo odio con todo mi corazón. Odio tener que bajar mi cabeza por educación, lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio.

— "¿Sí? ¿Diga?"

— Mucho gusto~ Es un placer visitarlo esta noche.

Lo odio… Lo odio… Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio.

— "¿Qué quieres?"

Ignorante. Mentiroso. Abusador. Imbécil.

— …

Farsante. Maldito manipulador. Nadie te quiere, engañaste al pueblo, engañaste a tu esposa, engañaste a tu hija, engañaste a Dios… Pagano del demonio.

— "… Si no tienes nada que decir, buenas noches"

**¡Pam!**

¿Mi mano se movió sola? … A veces me pregunto que son estos reflejos… ¿Nacieron de esquivar proyectiles todo el tiempo, cierto? El Danmaku y las habilidades de Gensokyo son algo mucho más terrorífico de lo que alguien podría imaginar. Aunque… Si no fuera por ellas… Ningún humano de nuestro mundo tendría la más mínima oportunidad.

— "Suelta la puerta"

¿Soltar la puerta? ¿Tienes idea de con quién hablas?

— "Llamaré a la policía"

¿Policía? ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos?

— "¡Largo de mi propiedad!"

Sonrío al escuchar sus gritos de desesperación.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí algo como esto?  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí este placer?  
Esta sensación de éxtasis.  
La electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, la sangre fluyendo sin control.

— Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo?

— "Vieja loca… ¡Hoshiko! ¡Llama a la policía!"

— "…"

La chica permanece inmóvil. Observándonos con una mirada fría, con unos ojos vacíos de pez muerto.

— "¡HOSHIKO! ¡LLAMALOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

¿Está dándome su bendición?

— "…"

¿Lo está haciendo verdad?

— Hahahahahaha.

Creo que mis ojos cambiaron de color.

— "¡¿…?!"

Lo hicieron.

— ¡Hahahahahaha!

Lo que antes era negro.

— Ya veo…

Lo que antes era blanco.

— ¿Entonces así soy yo 12 años después?

Lo que antes era el bien.

— Supongo que las habilidades tenían razón.

Lo que antes era el mal.

— Tal vez morir haya sido lo mejor.

Lo que antes era el Ying.

— Señor Akiyama.

Lo que antes era el Yang.

— Tengo una única petición.

Ahora es Rojo.

— "¡¿…?!"

Locura Lunariana.

— Por favor.

El color favorito de Anielka

— Grite para mí.

El color de la bastarda Reimu Hakurei.

.

*&*/*"*&&&?

.

— ¡Pew, pew, pew!

Puedo sentir el viento acariciando mi piel, el frío aire del invierno envolviendo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Heeeey! ¡Qué no te puedo dar!

Adoro esto, esta libertad, esta felicidad… Quiero que dure para siempre.

— ¡Más rápido, más rápido!

Frente a mí vuela una chica con grandes alas.

'No es momento para pensar en ello… ¡Pero es que son tan bonitas!'

¿Negras? ¿Rojas? No lo sé, tal vez sean ambas a la vez. Es un degradado negro y rojo encantador, simplemente precioso, de primera calidad.

'¡Y lo más genial de todo es que combinan con su pelo! ¡Así es como sé que son de verdad!'

— ¡Hahahahaha!

Es bastante rápida, de hecho, es tan rápida que es prácticamente imposible seguirle el ritmo. No conozco a un solo Youkai en el inframundo capaz de igualar su velocidad.

'Es una lástima que no pueda explorar cielo azul de allí arriba, estoy segura de que se divertiría mucho… ¿Huh? ¿No está el ojo brillando un poco el día de hoy? ¿Acaso Yatagarasu se está divirtiendo? Haah~ Vaya Dios más orgulloso… Si es que le encanta jugar, aunque nunca lo adm– ¡Ah! ¡El moño en su cabeza! ¡Debo detenerla!'

— ¡Okuu! ¡Tu moño! ¡Tu moño va a caerse!

— ¿Mi moño?

— ¡Haia!

— ¡Kyah!

'Lo admito, soy una tramposa. Pero es que es imposible vencerla de otra manera… Como sea, se lo pagaré más tarde con un par de huevos duros'

— ¡Ouch, ouch, ouch!

— ¿Okuu?

Su ropa parece estar intacta, pero al escucharla quejarse entiendo de inmediato lo estúpida que fui.

'Si hubiera roto esa capa blanca que descansa sobre sus alas no sé qué hubiera hecho… Si no me equivoco ese fue un regalo de Yatagarasu… Y si alguna vez se rompe, no creo que una tela cualquiera pueda arreglarla… Un solo rasguño y estoy segura de que Orin me hubiera matado… Además, ese diseño de universo que tiene debajo es precioso, se mueve y destella de vez en cuando y es increíble. No quiero ser recordada como la humana que destruyó eso'

— ¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡Hoshiko, eres una tramposa!

— Lo siento, te juro que no lo pensé bien… ¿Estás bien? ¿Mi Danmaku te lastimó?

Amo esa camisa blanca, amo esa falda verde, amo todo de esta chica y de los otros miembros de mi familia, es gracias a ellas que puedo seguir con vida. Si le hubiera hecho algo no me hubiera podido perdonar a mí misma.

'Dios todopoderoso, muchas gracias por permitirme disfrutar esta felicidad. Te ruego que me guíes, que me des la inteligencia necesaria para no volver a cometer errores estúpidos como éste'

— ¿Mmm? No. Para nada, mira, mira, ni un rasguño. ¡Okuu es muy fuerte porque ha comido todos sus vegetales!

— ¿Oh~? ¿Okuu comió todos sus vegetales? En ese caso Hoshiko no tiene la más mínima oportunidad. ¿Sabes?

'¡Qué monaaaaaa es~! En serio, esto de haberla hecho comenzar a hablar en tercera persona fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió en todo este tiempo'

— ¡Okuu! ¡Shiko! ¡¿Dónde están?!

— ¿Orin? ¡Orin! ¡Aquí arriba!

A la inconfundible señal del llamado de Orin, Okuu comenzó a bajar.

'Será mejor que la siga. La señora Orin se enojará si no hacemos nuestro trabajo… Aún no es hora de ir a dormir y llevamos jugando toda la tarde, será mejor tomarnos en serio las cosas o despertaremos en el pozo de las almas'

— Yay~

**Tap**

Con elegancia, Utsuho Reiuji, Okuu, aterrizó rápidamente al lado de su mejor amiga y compañera Rin Kaenbyou.

— ¡Orin! ¡Orin! ¡Orin! ¡Orin!

Y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos mientras la abrazaba con cariño y admiración, bajando sus alas para no interferir entre ella y el pequeño cuerpo de la chica pelirroja frente a ella.

'Qué lindas se ven juntas'

No puedo evitar sonreír, la imagen de estas chicas es algo que quiero preservar en mi mente por y para siempre. Ellas son mi familia, mis guardianas y compañeras de juego. Lady Satori nos otorgó a todas nosotras, sus mascotas, la posibilidad de dormir en una cama caliente y disfrutar de comida nutritiva siempre y cuando cumplamos con nuestro trabajo.

'Es por eso que debo de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, debo de responder apropiadamente a la bondad de Lady Satori'

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz?

Orin parece asustada por un instante. Tal vez está pensando que Okuu hizo alguna travesura más que ella tendría que arreglar y por eso está tan feliz.

— ¿Huh?

Puedo ver como Okuu inclina su cabeza, parece más confundida de lo normal. Sin embargo, yo sé que ella es la clase de chica que se alegra con comer algo delicioso, así que no me sorprende que esté tan feliz.

— ¿No debo estar feliz? Orin vino por nosotras.

'Dicho y hecho'

— Fuah… Okuu… En serio eres demasiado simple.

No sé si es decepción o alivio lo que puedo sentir en la voz de Orin, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no miente. Sé que está feliz de que este pequeño cuervo Youkai sea la persona que es.

'Humu, humu'

Asiento con los ojos cerrados, estoy muy segura de mi propio análisis de la personalidad de Okuu, me llena de orgullo poder entender lo que siente y predecir su siguiente movimiento.

'Si no me equivoco ahora es cuando Okuu ataca a Orin'

— Nyahahahaa~ Cosquillas, cosquillas~

'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~ ¡Lo sabía! ¡SOY UNA GENIO!'

Llena de orgullo, observo como Okuu continúa jugando con su mejor amiga.  
No me gustaría intervenir, simple y sencillamente debido a que, aunque es verdad que soy una mascota más, así como ellas. En realidad, llevo tan poco tiempo aquí que no me sentiría feliz de intervenir entre ellas… Eso, y no estoy acostumbrada a demostrar mi cariño por los demás…

— ¡Haia~!

'¡Qué rápido!'

Solo Orin podría tener la habilidad para quitarse a Okuu de encima con un único movimiento. En serio, adoro la habilidad de esta chica gato… También adoro sus orejitas, y su cabello pelirrojo… Y su cola mullida… Y… Y…

'¡Kyaaah! ¡Adoro todo lo relacionado a lo suave que es! ¡En serio! ¡Lo suave es lo mejor! ¡Es tan cálido, y se siente bien al tocarlo y–y–y!'

— Okuu, Shiko.

Ligeramente aturdida por el repentino cambio de tema, parpadeo algo confundida, y entonces dirijo toda mi atención a mi jefa.

— ¿Si Orin?

— Ya casi es hora de la cena, tenemos que preparar la comida de Lady Satori. Lady Koishi también viene de visita, así que tienen que hacer su mejor esfuerzo esta noche.

— ¿Mmm? ¿No nos ayudarás Orin?

Creo que sueno un poco más confundida de lo que debo… Pero… Considerando la alimentación de Lady Koishi y Lady Satori…

— Shiko… Ya hablamos de esto, Nyah.

'Eso pensé…'

— ¿Mmm? ¿Shiko no puede cocinar hoy?

'Si tan solo fuera tan fácil como eso, Okuu…'

— Es solo que hoy es ese día… Y bueno… Es… Es un poco… No me agrada… Simplemente no me agrada.

«Ese día» … El día del mes en el que Lady Satori y Lady Koishi deben de comer carne humana. Uno de los dos únicos días en el que ellas deben de alimentarse con algo más que recuerdos y pensamientos.

— Lo siento.

Rin no para de asentir… Sé que puede entender mis sentimientos. A ningún Youkai le agrada la idea del canibalismo, y sin embargo… Aquí estoy… Un humano con la labor de alimentar a Lady Satori y Lady Koishi con otro miembro de mi especie…

— Pero es tu trabajo, Shiko.

'Era obvio'.

Orin no es la clase de Youkai que cedería solo porque se lo pida. Para ella… No, para todos aquí. Trabajo es trabajo, y nosotras las mascotas debemos de hacer nuestro trabajo. No hacerlo es malo, significa que no estamos agradecidas con Lady Satori, y eso no podría ser menos lamentable.

— Vale…

Con un dolor apareciendo lentamente en mi estómago sostengo mi cuello algo estresada, haciéndolo sonar, tratando de tranquilizarme.

— Lo haré… Solo… Solo deja un contenedor vacío en la cocina, no estoy segura de poder soportarlo.

Le ruego a Orin dejar un sitio en dónde pueda vomitar. Sé que esto no será agradable.

— Está bien.

La chica pelirroja, mi jefa, la líder de todas las mascotas, asiente llena de comprensión.

— Gracias, Orin.

— Nyah~

Desde que llegué a Gensokyo, mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa inimaginable.  
Llena de altas más grandes que un rascacielos, llena de bajas más profundas que el mismísimo infierno, llena de un dolor agudo y punzante.

Fui apaleada por una chica que no puede recordarse a sí misma.  
Fui aceptada por su hermana dentro de su familia.  
Conseguí un trabajo. Conseguí algo por lo que luchar.

Tengo un sitio al que llamar hogar.

— Hey, Orin.

Tal vez no sea la mejor familia.

— ¿Hmm?

Tal vez no sean seres humanos

— En serio. Gracias.

Pero… Por primera vez, siento que soy alguien querida.

.

*&*/*"*¿'''99?

.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AYUDA!**

«Shiko. ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo?»

— Primero los despellejas…

— **¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

«¿Y entonces?»

— Drena la sangre…

«¡No, no, no!»

— Lo siento…

— **¡Aaaaah! aaaah…**

«Si drenas la sangre perderá el sabor, y también perderá muchos nutrientes. Debes de comenzar a deshacerte de los huesos. Solo corta poco a poco»

— ¿Empiezo con los dedos?

— **¡HIIIIIIIIII!**

«Los dedos son un buen inicio, pero es demasiado lento. Corta las manos, por encima de las muñecas, y luego las piernas, por encima de las rodillas, puedes utilizar el cartílago para otros platillos y es fácil extraerlo si cortas a partir de allí»

— Si, Maestra Orin.

— **GhhghhHHGHHHGHHhhh…**

«Mira toda la sangre que estás malgastando… Deja de temblar Shiko. Debes de hacer cortes fuertes y precisos, toma el cuchillo con fuerza. Así, observa… Levanta el brazo»

— Si, Maestra Orin.

«Y lo dejas caer. Con toda tu fuerza. Puedes añadir un poco de energía espiritual para hacer que el impacto sea más destacable»

**¡CRAAACK!**

La luz en sus ojos comienza a apagarse. Despierta. Aun no es tu hora.

«Ahora corta la cabeza»

— No… ¿No puedo hacer otra cosa?

«Uhm… Está bien, puedes dejarla para el final, corta a través del torso, retira las tripas y los intestinos, cada uno servirá para un platillo adicional… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa mirada? Todo debe de utilizarse, en este palacio no malgastamos nuestra comida»

— Creo que puedo hacerlo…

— **Haa…. Hngh…**

«El coraz–»

— Listo…

«Bien hecho. Lo siguiente es sencillo. Solo termina de cortar la cabeza y reúne toda la carne en la mesa, Okuu se encargará de cocinarlos. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente»

— No… Puedo hacerlo… No soy una inútil, maestra Orin.

«Nunca dije algo como eso, sé que puedes hacerlo»

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No soy lo suficiente buena? ¿Te decepcione?

«No. Es solo qué… Solo tienes un brazo, y…»

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importa haber perdido un brazo? Sigo siendo buena cocinera… Sigo siendo útil para todos ustedes… Sé que puedo–

«Shiko. Mírate en el espejo»

Hehehehehe… Es verdad… Esa vez… Yo también sonreía.

.

*&*/111697?

.

— ¿Estoy… Sonriendo?

Asustada ante mi propio reflejo retrocedo algunos pasos. Pero tropiezo con una silla, y caigo al suelo súbitamente.

**Trin trin trin**

El arma blanca en mi mano vuela por los aires, y el filo del cuchillo tintinea con cada impacto en este gélido, triste suelo de piedra, manchando todo de sangre, grasa y tripas.

'¿Por qué sonrío?'

— Sabía que esto pasaría

Una voz… Una voz angelical… No, no puedo permitir que lo sepa.

— L-Lady Satori… No es lo que piensa, la cena… La cena estará lista pron–

— Yosh, yosh…

'¿…?'

Una suave mano acaricia mi mejilla… Y entonces un cálido abrazo me rodea, mi cuerpo no para de temblar, estoy realmente asustada.

'¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por qué? No. Esto está mal, esto está muy mal… Estoy manchándola… Debo de–'

— No te preocupes por eso

'¿Lady Satori? Lo siento Lady Satori… No fue mi intención, puede dejar de abrazarme, haré mi trabajo y–'

— No. Ya hiciste suficiente.

Lady Satori retrocede, pero no me quita la vista de encima. Puedo sentir la decepción en esos ojos, en esos hermosos ojos… Lady Satori sabe que no sirvo para nada.

— Orin, Okuu… ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?

— ¡Claro, mamá!

Okuu bromea. Ciertamente, si no fuera gracias a Lady Satori ella y Orin hubieran perecido hace mucho tiempo, un simple cuervo y un simple gato abandonados a su suerte en este mundo no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

— Lady Satori es demasiado joven para ser tu madre, ten un poco más de educación… ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Lady Satori?

Orin es mucho más comprensible, orgullosa. Pero sé que en el fondo piensa lo mismo.

— No dejen que ella vuelva a cocinar.

— ¿Qué…? No… No, no, no, no… Lo siento… En serio lo siento… Sé que soy inútil… Sé que soy una buena para nada, por favor, no haga esto Lady Satori prometo ser mejor en mi tra–

— Silencio.

Satori levanta su mano izquierda, extendiéndola y mostrándome su palma.

'Está enojada… Muy enojada… Arruiné su vestido… Arruiné su cena… No sirvo para nada… Debería de haber muerto… No merezco su compasión, no merezco su misericordia. Lady Satori odia a los humanos, yo no puedo ser una excepción, Lady Satori… Lo siento… Lady Satori'

— Dije que guardaras silencio.

— Uhm… Lady Satori, no es mi intención oponerme a su buen juicio, sin embargo, Shiko no–

Lady Satori levanta su otra mano, apuntando a Orin con uno de sus dedos y asintiendo llena de la convicción más pura que alguna vez haya visto.

— No lo hagan. Es una orden.

Y entonces murmura unas palabras, arrastrando su lengua mientras lamenta tener que llegar a los extremos de ordenar a sus seres queridos.

— Como ordene, Lady Satori.

— Está bien, Lady Satori.

Llena de tristeza, con la horrible sensación de querer llorar… Permanezco en silencio mientras observo atónita como mi familia me prohíbe ayudarlos.

.

*&*¿?&/2345

.

Este olor a hierro que lo impregna todo, un aroma inconfundible que permanece en el aire durante días, semanas, y algunas veces meses.

— Haaa…

La sensación de humedad que proporciona. Mi piel absorbiendo su hedor, mi ropa tiñéndose de un rojo carmesí horripilante.

— Haaa… Haa… Hahaha…

El color, el aroma, la textura.

— Slurp~

El sabor. Tan deliciosa… Tan… Taaaan~

— "¿Ya terminaste?"

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de una chica.

— ¿Mmm?

En el medio de la noche, con los ruidos de sirenas acercándose… Puedo ver a una pequeña mujer de 28 años. Su cabello negro, su rostro agotado… El retrato de lo que hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera muerto.

— ¿No tienes miedo, pequeña?

Sorprendida por su tenacidad no puedo evitar preguntar lo que más me aterroriza.  
¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo es que puedo aceptar la muerte con tanta facilidad?

— "¿Por qué?"

— ¿Por qué?

Repito la misma pregunta, confundida. No puedo evitar sentir que les he fallado a todos.

— "¿Por qué habría de temerte? … Me has hecho un gran favor…"

¿Un gran favor? Un gran favor… ¡Hahahahahahaha!

— ¿Y qué pasó con todo eso de dar la otra mejilla? Sabes que Dios no estará muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca.

Yo soy su nueva Diosa y no podría importarme menos. Pero a mi padre sí que le habría lastimado, sí que le habría herido. Papá, el padre de todos nosotros los seres humanos, no hubiera sonreído como yo lo hago ahora mismo.

— "Todos estos años rezando…"

Puedo escuchar una voz débil, pero llena de resolución. Parece que tengo más sentimientos ocultos de los que pensé.

— "Todos estos años rogando que las cosas mejoren…"

Pero nunca mejoraron, y nunca mejorarán. Papá tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo, pero yo no puedo jugar mucho con todos ustedes.

— "Dando mi mejor esfuerzo…"

Tú y todos. No eres la única

— Tratando de seguir adelante…

¿Y qué hay de mí? He sufrido mucho más de lo que tú lo has hecho, eres tan egoísta.

— ¿Y dónde estuvo Dios todo este tiempo?"

'¿Quieres un Dios? Tu Dios está justo aquí y es una mujer, perra… Eso me gustaría decir, pero ni soy una perra, ni soy tan horrible como para insultar a alguien por su ignorancia. Además, aun no es el momento para hacerme presente ante todos.'

— Seguramente está ocupado… Hablamos del padre de todas las cosas… No puede encargarse de la vida de un simple humano como tú o como yo… Dios todopoderoso no es tan omnipotente como te imaginas.

— "¿Y qué? Si no puede encargarse de un humano no debió de habernos creado… Es un inútil…"

… Intento refutar, pero tal vez tenga –

**¡Bam, bam, bam, bam**

La puerta interrumpe mi narración de los hechos.

— "¡Policía! ¡Recibimos reportes de gritos en este apartamento! ¡Abran la puerta!"

**Schlirp**

La hoja de un largo, filoso, mortal cuchillo siendo retirado del cadáver de mi padre resuena levemente en medio de la noche.

— "… ¿Escucharon eso?"

Puedo escucharlo… El sonido de botas deslizándose en el pavimento… Las sirenas alejándose para rodear esta calle, armas de fuego siendo desenfundadas… Puedo escucharlo todo…

— Inútil…

Tal vez sea una buena idea aceptarlo… Pero…

— Tal vez tienes razón… Pero ¿qué esperabas de alguien como él?

No es su culpa.

— "¿…?"

— No lo conoces… Es un buen Dios… Un ser increíble… Hizo lo que pudo por permitirme seguir con vida… A costa de la vida de millones… Es el mejor siendo el peor de los Dioses… No deberías de criticarlo así… Deberías de seguir creyendo en él…

Él sacrificó la mitad de su felicidad por alguien como yo, no puedo negarlo. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo. Debo de permanecer agradecida, la nota se equivoca, las habilidades… Mis habilidades no son tan malas como aparentan.

— "¿Qué te sucede?"

Estiro mi mano.

'Odio a esta chica… Te odio tanto…'

Y la retuerzo en un fuerte puño que apunta a la mujer frente a mí.

'Pero no puedo odiarla… La odio, pero no la odio. Es esta misma chica la que dio luz a una hermosa bebé…'

Y entonces el puño se convierte en una suave palma cuando mis músculos finalmente recuperaron su autocontrol.

'Es esta misma chica quien fundó un pequeño orfanato para seres humanos de nuestra dimensión… Es esta misma chica quien se ganó la confianza y el cariño de todos excepto una maldita sacerdotisa roja y blanco'

Acercando mis dedos a la mejilla de esta mujer, trato de acariciarla.

— "¡No me toques!"

Y tan rápido como la vida del hombre en el suelo se esfumó, ella golpea mi mano, alejándola de su rostro y tratando de retroceder subiendo las escaleras a su espalda.

'Puedo sentirlo…'

Los policías, sus dudas, sin una orden para inspeccionar el apartamento ellos temen perder sus empleos… La chica que comienza a huir, su terror, ella le teme a la asesina de su padre. Pero no por haber matado a su padre, si no por el interés que demuestra hacia ella.

'Es solo cuestión de tiempo…'

Ellos entraran… Los policías lo harán. Ya debieron haber escuchado sus gritos, ya debieron de haber visto el charco de sangre propagarse por el suelo, por debajo de la puerta… Ellos entrarán, me amenazarán, tratarán de esposarme, tratarán de salvar a esta mujer utilizando sus vidas…

'Pero no podrán hacerlo'

— Hey… Hoshiko… ¿Te gustaría conocer un mundo fantástico?

Sonrío. Mis planes tendrán éxito, al fin… La chica capaz de sobrevivir en un universo en dónde todos nosotros estamos destinados a morir se encuentra justo frente a mí. Puede que ya no sea igual que cuando tenía 16, pero sigue siendo el perfecto espécimen de un ser capaz de sobrevivir en un mundo tan retorcido, tan ridículamente mortal como Gensokyo.

'No hay nadie mejor que ella, ella es mi Reina, y todos los demás son Peones'

— "¿Qué?"

Luce ligeramente interesada. Por supuesto que sí. Una reprimida, una chica abusada, una idiota como ella no podría negarse a una oferta tan jugosa.

'Te tengo'

— Puedo hacerlo… Puedo enseñarte un mundo lleno de cosas increíbles, Hoshiko… En dónde las montañas se levantan hasta el cielo, en dónde el cielo y el infierno se combinan en el horizonte, en dónde alguien como tú puede encontrar una verdadera familia… Solo debes de seguirme, solo debes de escucharme, solo debes de llevarme contigo.

Las reglas dicen que no puedo intervenir, las reglas dicen que debo de quedarme aquí, las reglas dicen que no puedo jugar con otros Youkais… Las reglas dicen muchas cosas si quiero seguir siendo su Diosa.

— ¿Te gustaría conocer Gensokyo?

Pero eso no importa, porque yo encontré una mane–

**¡PAM!**

La frágil puerta se abre de una patada. Parece que los oficiales que creen que está bien dañar las pertenencias de otras personas perdieron la paciencia.

— "¡Suelta el arma!"

Pero yo lo sé.

— ¿Mmm~?

Nada de esto puede ayudarla.

— "¡Ofici–AH!

Con agilidad, con valentía, sostengo a mi antiguo cuerpo con fuerza, y apunto este gran cuchillo contra su cuello.

— "P–Por favor…"

El filo de un cuchillo de carnicero es difícil de controlar, un paso en falso y terminaré degollándola, pero estaré bien, Lady Koishi me enseñó a utilizarlo, y la Señorita Kokoro me enseñó a mantener la calma.

'Ambas de esas chicas, sus manejos inconscientes de las armas blancas no tienen igual. ¿Tal vez tenga algo que ver con sus leyendas urbanas?'

— "¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor, deben detenerla!"

— "¡Suelta ese cuchillo, ahora!"

Los oficiales me apuntan con sus armas, estos viejos revólveres de 5 balas son anticuados… Son armas de fuego tan viejas que no se comparan a nada de lo que haya visto antes.

'El cañón de partículas de Nitori daba mucho más miedo'

Pienso mientras sonrío llena de confianza.

— "¡Hagan…! ¡Hagan algo!"

— Hey. ¿Quieren ver algo interesante?

**Trintiririn.**

El acero del cuchillo bota en el suelo como si fuera una pelota de goma mientras sostengo a esta chica entre mis brazos, ella será mi escudo mientras me preparo para lo que viene.

— "¡Al suelo!"

Los oficiales comienzan a acercarse con mucha valentía, una elección sencilla y simple, bastante inteligente, después de todo... Es fácil dejar de temerle a un asesino cuando pierde su arma.

'¿Eso es lo que piensan, cierto?'

— **[Imagen Ilusoria]**

Pero yo no necesito un cuchillo para aterrorizar a las personas.

— **[Reloj Lunar]**

El tiempo se ralentiza hasta casi detenerse.

— "¿Q-Qué?"

Miles de cuchillas aparecen a mi alrededor.

— "¡¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados?! ¡Ayúdenme!"

En el medio de la oscuridad.

— Qué falta de creatividad

4 pequeños hombres, oficiales, ejecutores de la ley… Tiemblan de miedo ante una imagen nunca antes vista por la humanidad.

— Y el tiempo regresa a la normalidad~

Todos levantan sus armas, me apuntan con el dedo en el gatillo.

— "¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!"

Todos quieren disparar… Pero ningún ser humano normal tendría el valor de hacer algo como eso cuando alguien utiliza un escudo huma – **¡BAM! **– ¿No…?

— …

Sangre comienza a caer de mi frente.

— Kgh…

Una bala perfora mi cerebro, y mi cuerpo se retuerce ligeramente del dolor.

**¡Tap tap tap tap!**

Esta estúpida chica huye de inmediato cuando mi cuerpo se desploma, parece estar completamente ilesa.

— "¡Haa… Haa… Haaa… Aaa-Aaah!"

El oficial observa mi cuerpo en el suelo, lleno de terror, incapaz de creer lo que ha hecho.

**¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Pero sin dudarlo, me dispara 4 veces más en la cabeza.

.

*¿223&$&?

.

**¡Clink! ¡Clank! ¡Clank! ¡Clink!**

El sonido de cucharas, tenedores, y cuchillos golpeteando platos de cerámica como si fueran cristal puede escucharse a través de este enorme comedor. Esta enorme mesa de madera frente a mí, sus bellas comensales, todos son tan brillantes, tan hermosos… Tan… Diferentes de alguien como yo.

'Lady Satori… Lady Koishi… Orin… Okuu… Todos deben de estar enojados luego de lo que hice…'

— Haaah…

Lady Satori parece enojada… No ha parado de suspirar…

'Creo que será mejor que regrese a mi habitación…'

— Sluurp.

Lady Satori me está observando… Creo que escuchó mis pensamientos otra vez…

'¿Puedo? … ¿Verdad?'

**Clink.**

El sonido de una cuchara cayendo con fuerza en el interior del tazón de Lady Satori me asustó tanto que creo que di un pequeño salto dentro de mi silla.

— Okuu, Orin.

La voz de Lady Satori invade la habitación, ella es tan buena capturando la atención de todos… Pero eso es lo que lo hace mucho más aterrador… Lo que lo hace tan obvio.

— ¿Podrían salir a mirar las estrellas con Koishi? Pronto las alcanzamos.

'¿Eh?'

Observo confundida a mi ama… Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, demasiado miedo… Va a castigarme… Lo sé…

— ¿Mmm? ¿Vamos a jugar?

Okuu parece confundida, pero no duda ni por un instante en levantarse y golpear aquel gran cañón que tenía como brazo contra la mesa, sacudiéndola violentamente y casi rompiéndola en una demostración de su felicidad… Si tan solo Okuu pudiera entender que necesito su ayuda…

— Lady Koishi, por favor sígame. Vayamos a jugar un poco con Okuu.

Orin tampoco se opone, pero parece un poco más preocupada… Por favor, Orin… Sálvame…

— ¡¿Jugar~?! ¡'Kay~!

Lady Koishi es feliz… Sé qué no debería de desear algo más que eso… Pero me gustaría algo de ayuda de su parte…

'No… Por favor no se vayan…'

Pero mis plegarias son ignoradas… Nadie aquí puede leer mi mente, nadie aquí puede escuchar mis lamentos. Estoy sola, estoy completamente sola… Atrapada en las consecuencias de mis propios errores.

'Esto es todo…'

Mi cuerpo comienza a sudar, está realmente aterrorizado.

'Va a despedirme…'

La temperatura en mi interior aumenta, es obvio que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico, pero no puedo hacer nada por controlarlo. Soy una completa inútil.

'Mi vida se acabó… Alguien tan inútil como yo no puede–'

— Ya cállate de una buena vez… En serio, estoy cansada de escuchar esos malos pensamientos.

— …

Lady Satori sostiene su frente y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, puedo notar como está recolectando toda la paciencia que le queda en un intento de mantener su compostura.

— Lo siento… Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a despedirte Hoshiko… Solo tenía un par de preguntas para ti…

'¿Preguntas?'

— Por ejemplo… ¿Tienes alguna idea del daño que sufriste?

'¿Daño?

Lady Satori es demasiado amable. Puedo ver como su tercer ojo flota de lado a lado inquieto… ¿Creo que está nerviosa? ¿Estresada? No lo sé, pero no parece tan tranquila como siempre…

— ¿Sabes que yo cuido de todas y cada una de mis mascotas, Hoshiko?

Asintiendo ligeramente, trato de recuperar mi compostura y contestar apropiadamente a las preguntas de mi ama. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

— … Lo sé Lady Satori… Orin y Okuu se ven muy felices, y todas las demás tortugas, ovejas y vacas también son felices. Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que crezcan y se conviertan en unos grandes Youkais dignos de servirle…

— Si lo sabes… ¿Entonces por qué tienes tanto miedo?

— ¿Eh?

Mi rostro muestra una mueca llena de confusión, cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo exhuma ignorancia… Es obvio que no tengo la capacidad mental para poder entender algo como Lady Satori.

— ¿No lo entiendo? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con–?

— Eres demasiado amable, Hoshiko.

Guardo silencio. No sé qué decir… No entiendo estos cambios de tema tan repentinos.

— Demasiado amable y blanda… No lastimarías ni a una mosca si no tuvieras un buen motivo…

No sé qué pensar. Así que permanezco completamente inmóvil, congelada ante la imagen que mi ama tiene de alguien tan inútil como yo.

— Y es por eso que permití que te quedases con nosotras, no hubiera dejado que te acerques a Koishi si no fuera porque conozco tu corazón.

'¿Lady Satori conoce mi corazón?'

— Claro que lo conozco…

Lady Satori cierra sus ojos una vez más, y entonces una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su amable rostro.

— Lo conozco… Muy, muy bien… Es tan puro… Tan blanco… Tan gentil, amable y comprensivo.

Enrojezco. Estoy completamente convencida de que palabras como esas son malgastadas en un ser inferior como yo…

— Pero luego de lo de hoy se tiñó de un negro asqueroso.

Lady Satori me observa con ambos de sus ojos entrecerrados, sosteniendo sus manos entre sí mientras oculta su rostro detrás de un pequeño puño nacido de la combinación de todos sus dedos.

'¿Se tiñó… de negro?'

— Hoshiko, no quiero que te conviertas en un humano como los demás.

'¿Cómo–?

— No quiero que te conviertas en un ser egoísta, frío y sin corazón… ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Por alguna razón… Creo que lo entiendo.

.

*¿1%!&/)((

.

Haah… Recuerdos… Recuerdos tan bellos… Recuerdos tan amables… Recuerdos tan sinceros… Recuerdos tan… Dolorosos…

— "Novato"

— "Yo… Yo…"

Lo sé, lo sé… Tienes miedo y una asesina invocó muchísimos cuchillos, así que decidiste acabar con ella antes de que pudiera utilizarlos. ¿Sabes? Sé que no es algo que ustedes los policías puedan ver todos los días… Pero ¿Quieres dejar de lloriquear? Es algo súper común, con el tiempo te acostumbras.

— "Suelta el arma"

— "Yo…"

— "Está bien. Te cubriremos la espalda, solo asegúrate de llenar el reporte, tenemos que investigar sus antecedentes lo más pronto posible"

'Pero es que es terrorífico…'

Ya lo sé. Los cuchillos a diferencia de las balas y los rayos laser del Danmaku son cosas que nosotros podemos identificar fácilmente, ver un cuchillo apuntándote es tenebroso. En especial si aparecen de la nada.

'Y si flotan es mucho peor… Es que es anti-natural'

Y qué lo digas.

— "P-Pero… Capitán… ¿Usted…? ¿Usted también lo vio? ¿Cierto?"

— "En este trabajo veo muchas cosas… Y sé que la mitad de ellas no están allí… Fue una ilusión óptica, un truco barato. No lo pienses"

El llamado oficial parece ser un hombre con experiencia… Me pregunto si habrá vivido algún suceso paranormal…

'Tengo que levantarme…'

Es verdad, sea como sea… Tengo que salir de aquí…

'…'

Pero primero hagamos una gran entrada, hehehe~

— ¿Un truco? … ¿Dices que esto es un truco? ¿Pues sabes qué? Tal vez tengas razón…

'Después de todo… Ese hechizo ni siquiera era real… Era solo para asustarlos'

— Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo barato? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me costó?

¿Cuánta sangre tuve que derramar para aprenderlo? Los relatos dicen que Jack el Destripador no es una buena persona… Pero creo que incluso él no se compara a esa sirvienta loca de remate.

— "¡¿…?!"

En un santiamén, dos hombres apuntaron sus revólveres hacia mi pecho.

**¡BAM! **

1 Bala.

**¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

4 Balas.

'Mi barrera comienza a debilitarse'

**¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

9 Balas.

'Vamos, pueden hacerlo'

**¡Clic! ¡Clic! ¡Clic! ¡Clic! ¡Clic!**

Owww… Qué lástima, parece que se quedaron sin munición.

— 2 Balas más y pudieron haberme alcanzado. Lo lamento tanto por ustedes, pequeños.

— "¡NO TE MUEVAS!"

Este anciano llamó al otro oficial un novato… Y vaya que lo aparenta, mira esas piernas tan delgadas que no paran de temblar. Seguramente es un recién salido de la academia.

— Solo háganse a un lado, no quiero lastimarlos.

'En primer lugar, se supone que ni siquiera tengo permitido jugar con ustedes, si lo hago es únicamente porque ustedes se lo buscaron'

— "¡A-Al suelo!"

— Haaa… Me halaga tanto que tiemblen de terror solo con verme… Pero hablo en serio, salgan de mi camino y no les haré nada.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Camino lentamente. Mi ropa blanca, mi hermosa capucha… Todo ha sido teñido de rojo… Lo siento tanto, señorita Byakuren, arruiné su regalo… Aunque le prometo que será por una buena causa, ¿Usted puede entenderme, cierto? El bien de las masas a cambio de la muerte de unos pocos, usted sabe de lo que hablo.

— Hehe…Estoy segura de que usted también siente lo mismo que yo…

O eso quiero pensar… Pero la verdad es que ya no puedo sentir nada.

'¿Cuándo fue que perdí mis sentimientos? ¿Creo que fue hace 10 años?'

Cosas de estar atrapada completamente sola, supongo.

— "¡Tcht…!"

Puedo escuchar al anciano chasquear su lengua… Lo veas como lo veas, parece más experimentado… Creo que planea atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo… ¿Debería de permitirlo? … Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y aunque me ayudaría mucho aparecer en las noticias, realmente no es el momento. Aún no.

— "¡Aaaaaaaaa!"

Tengo que encontrar a mi otro yo… Solo así puedo volver a Gensokyo… Solo así puedo obligarla a sacarme de aquí… Si soy yo… Si ella es yo… Sé que me ayudará. Solo necesito insistir un poco.

— Anciano tonto ¿No sabes cómo funciona el Danmaku? El retador siempre está en desventaja.

Tengo unos 2 segundos. Rápido. ¿Qué uso?

— **Manipulación del destino.**

Fácil, sencillo, para todas las edades… Poca sangre, y puedo usarlo a mi favor, aunque consume bastante energía espiritual.

— Ups~

— "¡Wah!"

**¡PAM!**

El viejo hombre vuela por los aires alrededor de 3 metros y entonces aterriza sobre su estómago en una gran mesa, deslizándose a través del comedor con la sangre en el suelo y el poder de la inercia. Golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared y noqueándose en el acto.

'¿Quién diría que la punta del pie es el arma más útil e infravalorada de todas?'

— Uno menos. ¿Quién sigue?

— "¡Iiiih!"

'Ahora que lo pienso… Creí haber visto 4 oficiales. ¿A dónde habrán ido los otros 2? Bueno, como sea'

— ¿Y a ti qué te haré~?

Relamo mis labios y camino lentamente en la dirección de este hombre. El pobre chico luce tan pálido, espero que no muera de un infarto luego de hacer –

**¡GROOOOOOOOOOH!**

— "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Esto~

'En serio, muchas gracias Kokoro-chan, tus máscaras son realmente útiles cuando las utilizas junto con magia ilusoria'

— No hay nada como la imagen de un Oni rojo del tamaño de un autobús para hacer que un cobarde se desmaye~

— "¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!"

Oh. Ahí están los otros 2 oficiales.

'Mejor salgo de aquí'

**Washu**

Un portal se balanceaba sobre la tela de Shibuuuuuuya. Cómo veía, que resistía.  
Entonces fue a llamar a otro portal tetradimensional con el cual ayudó a su señora a escapar ilesa y aparecer en el callejón de enfrenteeee~

**Wishou**

'¿Quién es un portal bueno? Uy si, tú lo eres, portalito preciosho, bonito, mira lo mono que eresh~ uy shi~ buen chico buen–'

— Ah.

Con una nueva resolución, recuerdo la razón por la que había entrado a este lugar.  
Este sueño, esta recreación fantástica realizada con el poder de los Dioses, con el poder de la espiritualidad, este mundo creado por mi padre para salvar a lo que restaba de la humanidad.

— Uhm… ¿Y dónde estoy ahora?

Recordando el mayor de mis problemas, me escondo en las sombras de un gran contenedor de basura.

— No puedo estar lejos…

Y entonces cierro mis ojos para comenzar a analizar mis alrededores.

Las voces de todos resuenan dentro de mi cabeza, las voces de cientos de personas, de decenas de oficiales, de los curiosos, de los mentirosos, personas buenas, personas malas. Gente amable, gente no tan amable.

— **[Habilidad para escuchar a 10 personas a la vez]** Creí que jamás utilizaría esto… Pero resulta ser muy útil cuando lo combinas con algunas grietas dimensionales y multiplicas su poder un par de veces…

'Lo único malo es el dolor de cabeza que te ocasiona…'

**Washut**

Un portal del tamaño de un guisante se abre junto a una pareja.

— "¿Esos fueron disparos?"

**Wheysha**

Un portal del tamaño de un tomate se abre al lado de la cama de una gran mujer.

— "¡RrrrrRRRggh! Zzz"

**Whauhsy**

Un portal del tamaño de una aguja se abre detrás de un padre de familia.

— "Pronto será año nuevo… Qué molestia… Ir al Templo…"

**Whaush**

Un portal del tamaño de un ojo se abre, y a través de él se propaga la estática de los micrófonos, el sonido del metal de las cámaras, y la voz de una mujer realmente ansiosa y desesperada.

— "¡Rápido! ¡Trae las cámaras!

Me detengo por un segundo.

El dolor de cabeza que invadía mi cuerpo estaba volviéndose insoportable, necesitaba un descanso. Es en momentos como éste que admiro la fuerza de voluntad, la devoción y la habilidad de las personas de Gensokyo. Ningún ser humano normal podría lograr tanto como ellos.

— Tranquila… Enfócate… Busca solo lo que te importa…

Reduzco mi rango de búsqueda a lo que parecen ser patrullas de policía.  
Los cálculos espaciotemporales que tengo que realizar son tan ridículos como divertidos, a veces siento que haber mejorado la habilidad de Yukari solo hizo que las cosas fueran más difíciles para mí.

— Pero era necesario… Sin retos, no es posible volverse más fuerte.

**Whjashj**

— "Unidad 238. Unidad 238 responda. Unidad 238."

Luego de unos largos y agónicos segundos de búsqueda, al fin encuentro algo que parece ser útil, una ventana a la frecuencia policial.

— Te tengo.

**Wishu**

Todos menos uno de los portales desaparece, y la sensación de dolor dentro de mi cabeza finalmente se desvanece, es un gran alivio poder pensar con claridad otra vez.

— "Unidad 238 reportando: Dos oficiales heridos. Un muerto. 53 años. Masculino… La superviviente, su hija adoptiva, se encuentra en la unidad 872, actualmente siendo escoltada por el oficial Hideaki y el oficial Hiro. Descripción del culpable: Mujer caucásica. Alrededor de 35 años… Parece tener la mitad del cabello teñido completamente de blanco, a la fuga con una capucha color blanca manchada en sangre. Está armada y es extremadamente peligrosa… Repito, está armada y es extremadamente peligrosa, disparen tan solo verla"

— ¿Teñido? Para nada… Es natural… Así es como papá lo decidió.

.

¡"!"#!"(/("=)

.

— Toma asiento.

Mi maestra parece demasiado triste… Creo que la lastimé…  
Observando a la madera impoluta de esta mesa, dentro de una habitación adornada con un gran candelabro en el techo, con elegantes sillas talladas por Oni's y Animales… Comienzo a disculparme.

— Lo siento… No era mi intención…

— Lo sé.

— Simplemente… No quería ver morir a ese humano…

— Lo sé, Hoshiko… Lo sé.

— … No era mi intención ofenderla, Lady Satori. Es solo… ¡Es solo!

— Tranquilízate… Sé todo sobre ti, Hoshiko… Lo que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que eres… Se qué no tenías una mala intención, que eres una simple humana que no pertenece a este sitio.

— Yo…

— No perteneces a Gensokyo, Hoshiko. Nunca lo hiciste, y nunca lo harás.

— Lo siento…

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Esta pregunta… ¿Qué es esta pregunta?

— ¿Lady… Satori?

— Me has servido bien todo este tiempo, han sido un par de años agradables y Koishi no para de hablar acerca de ti últimamente… Sin embargo… ¿Eres realmente feliz viviendo como mi mascota?

— ¿Eh?

Observo a mi ama confundida… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Le debo mi vida, ella tiene mi lealtad. Siempre la tendrá… ¿Verdad? Dios me permitió conocerla y es por eso que podré vivir a su lado por siempre… ¿No es así como funciona?

— Entiendo… Lo eres…

Satori comienza a levantarse, parece satisfecha con este resultado.

— Sin embargo, yo no lo soy.

O eso pensé… Pero… Esas palabras no parecen felices… Realmente lo arruiné todo.

— Lo siento… Por favor… Disculpe a este horrible animal… Encontraré a alguien más que–

— Es verdad que para mí tú no eres más que un animal, que para Koishi y yo no eres más que un simple humano. Y qué si no fuera por tu corazón, sinceramente te consideraríamos un ser inferior a eso.

Guardo silencio… Este discurso… Sé lo que viene después… Se acabó, cometí un error imperdonable… Lo dejé ir…

— Y es por eso que debes de crecer.

¿Crecer…? ¿Qué?

— ¿Eh?

— Crece, reprodúcete, reúne la confianza de todos los que puedas… Gana mucho dinero… Gana muchos amigos… Ten una familia de verdad… Vuélvete lo suficiente fuerte como para poder sobrevivir por ti misma… Y todo sin perder el brillo de tu corazón.

— No entiendo…

— Quiero que seas feliz.

— Pero ya soy–

— Feliz en un mundo de humanos.

Observo a mi ama llena de confusión. Quiero decir algo… Pero no sé por dónde comenzar.

— Vivir entre Youkais es malo para ti… Recuerda, nosotros devoramos humanos, nosotros lastimamos humanos, hacemos cosas que la mente de tu especie no puede soportar… Aunque para nosotros sea algo natural, algo que debemos de hacer para poder seguir con vida… No significa que sea lo mismo para ti, Hoshiko.

— ¿Está despidiéndome…?

— No. Te estoy ordenando vivir por ti misma.

— ¿Qué?

Satori me observa con un rostro lleno de serenidad… Ese rostro… Es el mismo rostro que le enseña a Orin, a Okuu… A Lady Koishi.

— Hoshiko, has trabajado lo suficiente.

— Lady…

— Qué no… No te estoy despidiendo, pero te has ganado tu libertad… Y por eso… A partir de ahora, te pido… Por favor…

Esta pequeña mujer azul y rosa se acerca hacia mí. Se inclina y deja descansar su frente contra la mía… Un gesto de cariño, un gesto de respeto… Una manera en la que ella puede compartirme sus más profundos pensamientos sin decir una sola palabra.

'Sé feliz'

— Así es. Me alegra que lo entiendas

— Lady Satori. ¡Yo nun–!

— Shhhhh.

Puedo sentir un dedo tocar mis labios.

— Koishi vendrá esta noche a recogerte.

Sin poder entender cómo es que las cosas progresan tan rápido mantengo silencio, completamente, totalmente, absolutamente confundida.

— No estoy segura de que la villa humana aprecie a alguien como tú… Si Koishi sabe de algún otro sitio en el cual los humanos se reúnan le pediré que te lleve allí.

'¿Es esto lo que Dios quiere para mí? ¿No sirvo para nada más?'

— No sé si tu Dios quiere eso o no, pero yo sí que lo hago… Y haz algo con ese complejo de inferioridad tuyo. Antes de que yo lo haga por ti.

Lady Satori tiene razón… Debería de amarme más a mí misma… Sin embargo…

— Lady Satori… ¿No puedo… Quedarme?

— …

— ¿Lady…?

— Dime algo, Hoshiko.

Mi ama me observa con seriedad… Parece que dije algo malo…

— Si yo intentara suicidarme… ¿No me detendrías?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lady Satori! ¡¿Qué está planeando! ¡Usted es una muy buena persona! ¡No merece sufrir algo como eso!

Me levanto de un salto de esta silla de madera y observo a mi ama con preocupación… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que-

— Es lo mismo.

— ¿Eh?

— Si tu perdieras tu humanidad por quedarte aquí, entonces sería igual que suicidarse.  
Ese corazón tuyo es algo que los demás humanos de la superficie y Youkais del infierno no tienen… Todos aquí nos odian, pero tú nunca nos criticaste por ser quienes somos… Nuestro poder no te causó temor, perdonaste a Koishi… Te hiciste amiga de Okuu y Orin… Me has servido con total lealtad y devoción durante todo este tiempo.

'Lady Satori…'

— Si existe la más pequeña de las posibilidades de crear más humanos como tú… Entonces perdonar a algunos de ustedes tal vez valga la pena.

— ¿…?

— Lo–

Mi ama tartamudea… ¿Cambió de opinión? ¿Algo en mi mente le hizo reconsiderar sus palabras?

— Quiero que Koishi pueda tener amigos. Quiero que mi pequeña hermanita recupere la consciencia, y para ello necesito que pueda interactuar con normalidad con otras personas y Youkais.

— ¿Lady…?

— Es egoísta. Lo sé. Es muy egoísta. Eres mi adorada mascota, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en el bienestar de mi hermana.

'Espera un segundo…'

— Lo sé, soy terrible. Terrible de verdad, pero eso no significa que debas igno–

Cerrando mis ojos, acerco mi mano al rostro de mi ama, y sonrío ligeramente.

— Mentirosa.

— ¿…?

Mi ama está mintiendo, no está haciendo esto por Lady Koishi.

— Siempre que miente levanta su ceja izquierda un total de 3 centímetros y comienza a hablar mal de sí misma.

— ¿Mi ceja?

'Solo está intentando convencerme ¿verdad?'

— No, yo no soy tan buena como para–

— Está bien. Lo haré.

— …

Puedo verlo, el rostro sereno de mi ama intentando ocultar sus sentimientos… Está aliviada.

— Ya verá. Usaré esta cabeza hueca mía para encontrar una manera de devolver a Lady Koishi a la normalidad… Crearé un mundo en dónde los humanos puedan ver a los Youkais como sus semejantes, un mundo de Youkais en el cual los humanos no tengan que temer por sus vidas… En dónde usted y yo podamos vivir juntas… Sin temor a lo que digan los demás.

— Eso no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente…

Comienzo a reír como una estúpida. Sé muy bien que Lady Satori solo deseaba mi bienestar, sé muy bien que no tenía ninguna intención de darme una tarea tan ridícula como esa… Qué únicamente lo dijo para tratar de convencerme… Y sin embargo… No puedo aceptarlo, no así. Tal vez me haya liberado, pero no pienso aceptarlo. Compraré mi libertad, le compraré mi libertad con la devolución de su ser más querido.

— Haaa… Eres tan terca… Solo asegúrate de no morir por favor… Incluso como un ser humano eres muy débil, Hoshiko. Si encuentras problemas solo vuela lejos, no aceptes ningún reto… Y si ves a algún otro Youkai solo aléjate… Y no olvides –

**Szshhu**

La tela en la ropa de mi ama hace un sonido bastante gracioso.

— ¿Hoshiko? ¿Por qué me abrazas?

— Porque usted no para de preocuparse por alguien como yo.

— Es solo porque eres mi mascota… Si no fuera por eso no me importaría lo que–

— Gracias, Lady Satori.

— …

Estrujo a mi ama con mucho cariño, estoy extremadamente agradecida por estos últimos años, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por todo lo que me ha permitido aprender.

— Le prometo que me convertiré en alguien fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para que no tenga que preocuparse tanto por mí. Lo prometo, Lady Satori.

Mi ama contesta mi abrazo.

— Gracias…

— En serio… Eres una…

— Si… Una verdadera tonta… Gracias por todo… Lady Satori

.

.

— "¿Unidad 872? Unidad 872, responda."

**Bssszzzz**

— "Unidad 872"

'Esto es muy gracioso… Verme así de aterrada es gracioso'

Levanto mi mano lentamente y la acerco a este interesante radio que no para de sonar en busca de una respuesta. La operadora del otro lado parece preocupada, así que mejor juguémosle una broma, para calmar el ambiente.

— Muy buenas noches. Aquí la unidad 872~

— "…"

Silencio. La chica del otro lado es más inteligente de lo que pensé. Solo bastaron unas cuantas palabras para que pudiera entender lo que está sucediendo… O al menos que ni Hiro ni el otro tipo son mujeres~

— "Unidad 872. ¿Cuál es su reporte de la situación?"

Sonrío, estoy ligeramente impresionada. ¿Planea fingir ignorancia? Bueno, veamos hasta dónde llegaremos con esta farsa.

— Lo lamento mucho, jefatura. Pero hemos decidido renunciar a nuestro puesto. Hemos dejado a la dama en un hospital cercano a–

— "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Vaya cambio de actitud

— No sé de lo que habla, señorita.

— "No te hagas la tonta"

¿Cree que soy alguna clase de secuestradora?

— "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?"

— Por favor, sabes perfectamente en dónde estoy, no nací ayer. Sé que todas las patrullas tienen un chip de seguimiento desde el año 2008… Por cierto, tema aparte, pero… ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres terrible como mediadora? Tu forma de hablar es tan –

— "¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!"

Esta chica no para de gritar como una loca… Dios, que molesta es… Con razón Kaguya siempre se enojaba conmigo…

— "¡SALVENME! ¡POR FAVOR!"

— "…"

— Yaaaawn~

Bostezo… No porque esté cansada, sino porque todo aquí me aburre… En primer lugar, cada segundo que malgasto aquí es un segundo que pierdo… No me queda mucho tiempo para alcanzar mi cuota de 50 años… Debería de apresurarme.

— ¿Saben? … Tengo mejores cosas que hacer… Acabemos con esto…

— "Por favor, tranquilícese. Cada víctima solo–"

— No, no. Qué va… Tus oficiales están sanos y salvos en la cajuela de este vehículo… Aunque, me llevaré a esta chica conmigo, si no te importa.

— "¡No se mueva!"

— No tengo porque…

**Fshiwu**

— "¿Eh?"

— ¿Ves esto, lindura? Es el portal al mundo fantástico del que te hablaba… Aunque primero deberíamos de parar y darle una visita a mi guarida, no te preocupes, disminuiré los niveles de radiación y me encargaré personalmente de que haya oxígeno para ti.

— "¡A TODAS LAS UNIDADES EN EL AREA DE SHIBUYA! ¡DIRIJANSE A…!"

**¡CRAAASH!**

— Qué ruidosa…

Procurando no romper esta hermosa capucha regalada por un templo budista, retiro la mitad de mi brazo del radio de este vehículo. No me costó mucho perforarlo de un puñetazo… La fuerza de un Oni… No… La fuerza de Kasen es lo suficientemente grande como para romper una montaña.

— Dijo «todas» ¿Verdad? … En serio, ¿enviar a todas las unidades del área solo por una chica? Debería de sentirme halagada…

— "¿Qué es lo que quieres…? No tengo dinero… No tengo familia… No tengo a nadie que puedas utilizar…"

— Me malinterpretas Hoshiko… Yo no quiero nada de eso… Solo quiero mi libertad… Eso y crear un mundo en dónde nuestras hijas puedan vivir en harmonía… Es todo. Me da igual todo lo demás.

— "¿Hijas? Estás confundida, yo no–"

**Waaaaaaaauuuu uuuuuuuuhhhhhh Waaaaaaauuuuu uuuuuuuuh**

— Qué rápidos son… En serio, no ha pasado ni un minuto… Sigo pensando que es algo fuera de lo normal… Pero qué más da.

Observo a la chica en el asiento trasero de esta patrulla. Sus manos, sus pies, aunque desatados están restringidos por una fuerza invisible. Un hilo creado con magia y energía espiritual. Por fortuna, mi manejo de esta clase de cosas aún es perfecto.

— Bueno, hay que irnos.

Con agilidad, introduzco mi pie en este portal creado en mitad del vehículo. Es una grieta dimensional tan extraña como increíble. Un portal lleno de ojos que cualquier persona normal aborrecería… Pero que yo, siendo yo… No juzga por las apariencias.

— "¿…?"

— ¿Sorprendida?

Tomando el hilo invisible atado al cuerpo de esta chica, tiro de ella y la obligo a entrar antes que yo. Puedo escuchar un pequeño grito de terror ahogándose en el espacio infinito de este portal, es breve. Demasiado breve, ya debe de estar en el otro lado.

— Si.

Con cautela, introduzco la mitad de mi cuerpo. Solo para comenzar a observar mis alrededores.

— …

No lo había pensado antes. Pero la imagen de Japón se volvió algo casi alienígena para mí.

— Jejejeje~ Da igual, todo regresará a la normalidad. Podré vivir junto a mi familia, todo lo demás da igual.

Tranquilizando mis propios pensamientos escucho a sirenas comenzando a rodear este vehículo.

— "¡Estás rodeada, sal del vehículo con las manos en alto!"

'¿Qué es esto? ¿Una película de policías y ladrones?'

Riendo en voz baja para mí misma, miró a aquel policía con un megáfono directamente a los ojos.

— Beeee~

Y saco la lengua, burlándome mientras observo como su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca llena de furia y desagrado, puedo notar fácilmente que ese hombre no está acostumbrado a que se burlen de él.

— "¡SAL DEL–!"

Con una sonrisa lunática rio a carcajadas e interrumpo el grito de esta persona.

— Bye Bye~

Y entonces, con una sonrisa, moviendo mi mano de lado a lado a través de la ventana, me pierdo en este grandioso portal.

.

* * *

.

Vale, y llegamos a las notas del autor -w-

Uno de los lectores quería saber el pasado de Hoshiko, así que añadí sus comienzos por medio de Flashbacks en este cap~

Para evitar malentendidos.

Hay 2 Hoshikos.

La diosa que todos conocemos desde el inicio.

Y la Hoshiko recreada por Dios en su reconstrucción de la tierra.

La de la tierra nunca fue a Gensokyo y nunca "murió" a manos de otros y creció para tener 28 años y convertirse en lo que es ahora.

Pregunta del día:

¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que Hoshiko compre una tommy gun se ponga un sombrero y recree a bonnie und clyde consigo misma?

JK JK.

¿Cómo están~?

Ps: Ya salio touhou cannonball


	19. Arco 9-Derrotas,Fracasos,Desastres (3l4)

**Sshhrrr**

Con suavidad, un par de largos, y pálidos dedos dieron la vuelta a la hoja del periódico. Una hermosa chica de cabello marrón, una preciosa mujer universitaria, leyendo con gran interés las verdades del mundo… Dudaba una vez más todo aquello que la rodeaba.

— Mmmm…

Ella cerró sus ojos y entonces comenzó a pensar… A divagar… A flotar. Era su manera de comprender el mundo, de analizar la composición de las cosas, su arma más letal, su talento más grande como ser humano.

— Algo está mal.

Su mente, su instinto. Dos armas de doble filo.

— Este artículo es mentira.

Inteligencia, astucia, la capacidad de ver a través de las mentiras.  
Una verdadera Sherlock Holmes de la era moderna.

— ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Por quéeeee~?

Y detrás de todo Sherlock hay un gran hombre tal vez más grande, más cuerdo que la misma eminencia.

— Todo es taaaan raaaaaroooo~ Demasiado rebuscado para ser una mentira~

Watson, una mujer igual de bella e inteligente.

— Uhhh… Bueno… — Titubeo la pequeña Sherlock — En realidad, sí que es rebuscado…

— Ehehehe~ — Río su asistente.

Watson, una mujer con una grandiosa aura, con una habilidad especial que en el futuro se transformaría en algo mucho más allá de lo paranormal. Algo más allá de la comprensión humana, una habilidad de apoyo que le permitiría manipular los límites de las cosas.

— ¿Lo ves~? — Preguntó aquella asistente en la azotea de un café.

— Mmmm…

Ambas chicas estaban descansando luego de un largo día de trabajo de campo.

Sherlock… Renko Usami. Una física con un gran futuro, la más grande fanática de la Teoría de las Supercuerdas, una mujer llena de talentos. Una mujer japonesa con un amor por las blusas color blanco, los sombreros color negro, y las corbatas rojas.

— ¿Pero si esa es una mentira entonces cuál es la verdad? — Renko levantó su mano, algo confundida.

Watson… Maribel Hearn. Una hermosa psicóloga de cabello rubio con una habilidad que no tenía explicación lógica más allá de la esquizofrenia. Una mujer con un gran y familiar sombrero inflado color blanco, con un vestido violeta y lazos rojos, los colores con la energía más alta del espectro visible.

— ¿Y por qué habría de haber una verdad~? Si todo es una mentira~ — Respondió Maribel, abrazando su sombrero.

— Uhmmmm…

El largo, eterno debate de ambas chicas seguía su curso sin deslices o retrasos, estas chicas, amantes de lo oculto, científicas de lo paranormal, se encontraban en mitad de su análisis de los últimos sucesos históricos mundiales publicados en el periódico.

— «Nuestras fuentes nos informan que un extraño pueblo fue encontrado en los alrededores de las montañas Yatsugatake. Las autoridades han prohibido todo acercamiento de civiles a la zona, y ruegan a los reporteros y periodistas, además de otros miembros de la prensa, mantenerse alejados de ser posible y acercarse únicamente bajo su propio riesgo. Los primeros estudios muestran una cantidad anormal de radiación en la zona y por lo tanto se considera bastante peligrosa. El gobierno japonés ha decidido iniciar una colaboración con los Estados Unidos de América para encontrar el origen de esta energía con la intención de crear avances tecnológicos para ambas naciones» — Leyó Renko, con el tono de una periodista, solo para entonces añadir un pequeño comentario que creía con total seguridad — ¿Lo ves? Una completa mentira

— Uuuuh~ Es la verdad~ — Contestó Maribel, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

— No es posible que el gobierno japonés haya decidido colaborar con otra nación si podríamos guardar todo para nosotros… tiene que haber algo más detrás de todo esto — Insistió la belleza Renkoniana, sosteniendo el periódico entre sus manos con fuerza, con un brillo resoluto en sus ojos que destellaba lleno de emoción.

— Puede que el gobierno japonés necesite ayuda~ Estados Unidos ha estado investigando la radiación desde mucho antes que nosotros después de todo~ — Explicó Maribel con una sonrisa tranquila — Japón últimamente está tratando de crear puentes políticos entre él y otras naciones, puede que esta sea nuestra manera de mostrar nuestro interés por crear una alianza mundial a través de la cual exportar nuestros productos e incrementar la tasa de natalidad~ — Respondió la hermosura Maribelnés mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas de sus manos, menándose de lado a lado llena de felicidad.

El largo y eterno debate entre dos de los incontables miembros del Club del Sello Secreto proseguía sin prisas o preocupaciones, pero la situación mundial no se tomaba las cosas con tanta calma como estas chicas.

— Mmm… ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

— ¿Mmm~? ¿Por qué~? ¿Tienes miedo~?

Repentinamente, la actitud de Renko había cambiado por completo.

— Ja-ja … No… Mira el pastel — La joven de blusa blanca y sombrero negro señaló a un pequeño pedazo de pastel al lado de su amiga.

— Huuh~ … Se está derritiendo~ — Despreocupada, Maribel rio en voz baja mientras observaba el desastre inminente conocido como "pastel fondue" — Oh~ Y el té se está enfriando… Qué mal~ ¿Qué haremos ahora?

En aquel mundo, en el exterior de Gensokyo, todos querían un pedazo de aquel pastel conocido como progreso, todos querían ser una nueva potencia mundial.

— ¿Qué más? ¡Comer por supuesto!

Todos querían derrocar al imperio de la Luna.

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;  
Renko Usami & Maribel Hearn  
De mentiras verdaderas a verdades mentirosas**

.

**Mundo Exterior;  
****Tokyo**** – Japón.****  
01 de Abril**

— **Ñom… Ñmm… Gulp.**

Con dificultad, Renko tragó de un solo bocado el pedazo de pastel de 10 centímetros que había comprado.

— ¡Lenta!

Y entonces le robó el suyo a su compañera.

— ¡Uuuuuhmmm~!

Para Renko Usami, una física guiada por la lógica y de actitud usualmente seria… Las bromas ocasionales como esta no eran algo extraño. Después de todo, ella creía desde el fondo de su corazón que dentro de toda investigadora existía una pequeña niña dispuesta a aprender, jugar, y mejorar.

— ¡Ey~!

Y junto a Maribel, Renko se sentía tranquila y apreciada. No podía evitar ser juguetona y amigable de vez en cuando si se trataba de ella.

— ¡Mi pasteeeeeeeeel~!

Con la extraña combinación de una sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro, Maribel observó completamente derrotada como su queridísimo pastel de mora azul terminaba siendo devorado por Renko. La gran villana roba pasteles buscada en todo Kyoto y parte de Japón.

— Ñmmm~~ Hmm hmm hmm~

Los hombros de la joven Renko comenzaron a subir y bajar rápidamente, estaba riendo con parte del pastel aún dentro de su boca.

— ¡Reeeenkoooo!

**Gulp**

— Hehehe~ ¡Disculpe, mesero!

Sin perder un segundo, la joven Sherlock de la era moderna levantó una de sus manos y solicito la atención del buen hombre que las estaba atendiendo. Un joven de alrededor de unos 20 años de edad que trabajaba a tiempo parcial para pagar sus pasatiempos.

— ¿Si, querida cliente?

— ¿Podría añadir dos pasteles de mora azul a nuestra cuenta? Estamos por irnos, así que le agradeceríamos que sea para llevar~

Y entonces solicitó dos pasteles de disculpa para su amiga, en el fondo, Renko no era una mala persona con un corazón negro y podrido por la adultez… Incluso alguien tan seria y antipática como ella tenía una consciencia, o al menos eso quería creer.

— Por supuesto, dos pasteles de mora azul. Estarán listos en algunos minutos.

— Gracias~

Renko sonrío radiante cuando el joven mesero finalizó apuntando las cosas en una pequeña libreta, y tras su departo, dirigió toda su atención a la chica rubia frente a ella.

— Todo tuyos, Merry — Exclamó Renko con orgullo, como si fuera la persona más amable de todo Japón — Considéralo una disculpa por esta pequeña broma.

— ¡Moooo~!

Maribel infló una mejilla y entonces bebió lo poco que quedaba de su querido té con sabor a durazno, era algo bastante bien sabido que la hermosa doncella de traje violáceo tenía una gran debilidad por las chucherías y cosas dulces.

— Perdón, perdón~ — Insistió la joven Renko, con un tono más juguetón que arrepentido

Con un ojo cerrado, y el otro a medio abrir, Maribel asintió lentamente y entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiro lleno de comprensión y amabilidad.

— Vaaaaaale~

— ¡Yey~!

Sinceramente aliviada por haber recibido el perdón de la santa Maribel, Renko suspiró y entonces abrazó un gran libro que había colocado sobre la mesa frente a ellas. Acariciando su contraportada de pasta dura, sintiendo el extraño e interesante grabado de extrañas runas con la punta de sus dedos.

— Hey, dime algo Merry — El tono de Renko cambió por completo, lo que era antes una niña juguetona había desaparecido, dejando a una chica llena de dudas y preocupación — Has tenido más sueños extraños ¿verdad?

Renko era una chica perceptiva, tan perceptiva que incluso el mejor de los maquillajes no era suficiente para ocultar aquel par de semicírculos color negro debajo de los ojos dorados de su querida amiga.

— …

Maribel permaneció en silencio, tratando de fingir estar bebiendo té de una taza completamente vacía.

— No intentes ocultarlo — Insistió Renko, cubriendo el dorso de la pequeña mano de su amiga rubia con una de sus manos — ¿Es esa tierra extraña otra vez?

— …

Aún sin decir una palabra, Maribel asintió un poco y entonces dejó descansar su pequeña cabeza agotada contra uno de sus puños. Emitiendo un aura espectral, fría, y sin sentimientos… Estaba realmente estresada por algún motivo.

— Hey, Renko~ — Dijo Maribel, con un pequeño brillo de alegría en sus ojos, mirando fijamente a los de su querida compañera.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Qué hora es~?

Y entonces comenzó a mirar las estrellas con una sonrisa melancólica, con el rostro de una chica que ni siquiera había dormido 24 horas durante el transcurso de la última semana.

— ¿Es tarde~?

— Mmm… — Renko levantó su mirada para observar aquellos grandes cuerpos celestes sobre sus pequeñas cabezas — 09:18 PM.

— Algo tarde~

Notando la falta de respuesta de su amiga, Renko asintió una vez más y entonces prosiguió con su siguiente pregunta, sabia perfectamente que Maribel simplemente no quería preocuparla.

— Si lo que dicen los periodistas es cierto… Entonces … ¿Crees que el pueblo que encontraron tenga algo que ver con el lugar de tus pesadillas?

— Mmm~ — Maribel comenzó a mover sus pies alegremente — ¿Puede ser? Aunque todo allí da miedo.

— Uhm…

Pensando acerca de aquel sitio, Gensokyo, y lo peligroso que era para todos, Renko comenzó a fabricar un dilema interno acerca de la veracidad de algunas de las historias que había leído últimamente.

'Es difícil de creer… Pero ese lugar parece ser más peligroso que la base espacial TORIFUNE…'

— Puede que sea así… Pero hablamos de una alianza con Estados Unidos, Merry — Explicó Renko con el tono de una maestra de universidad — Tienen el poder militar más grande del mundo y son unos verdaderos locos por la destrucción… ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que ellos tengan algo que el gobierno japonés no tenga… ¿Quizás personas con habilidades como nosotras?

Saber la hora mirando las estrellas, la posición exacta de algo mirando a la luna.  
Poder ver los bordes de todas las cosas, haber participado en un viaje en el tiempo.  
Viajar a ruinas lunares a través de los sueños, viajar entre Gensokyo y el Mundo Exterior.

Cosas como estas no eran algo raro para algunos Youkai, en especial aquellos con los poderes necesarios para viajar entre dimensiones, pero para un ser humano, para Renko y Maribel… Eran algo completamente ridículo… Pero no por ello menos verdadero.

— Aún no encontramos una respuesta lógica detrás de nuestras habilidades, pero ambas sabemos que es posible que existan más personas con poderes sobrehumanos — Insistió Renko, tomando el gran periódico del día, y aquel libro que había traído consigo entre sus manos — Vamos. Tenemos que regresar a la biblioteca, debe de haber registros de todo esto en alguna parte.

La curiosa Renko y su amor por lo desconocido no paraban de crecer desde aquel extraño y mortal viaje a las ruinas lunares japonesas conocidas como TORIFUNE. Una base espacial japonesa diseñada para analizar la vida terrestre en situaciones extremas, abandonada luego de un extraño error en la programación de la inteligencia artificial que controlaba todo en su interior.

— Sé que aquí sucede algo mucho más extraño de lo que las autoridades quieren admitir… Ahora… ¿En dónde dejé mi cartera? Tengo que pagar por todo esto.

En una situación en dónde el mundo entero no paraba de observar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su país natal, el detector de cosas paranormales de Renko no paraba de sonar con fuerza a cada instante.

— Reeenkooo~ — La pequeña chica rubia, Maribel. Se quejó un poco mientras observaba una pequeña bolsa de papel rosa acercándose a su mesa — No sé si sea una buena idea… Nos meteremos en muchos problemas si nos descubren ¿sabes?

Maribel tenía miedo, algo dentro de sus sueños le indicaba que esto no era seguro, sin embargo, no sabía como expresarlo en palabras, y tampoco deseaba preocupar a Renko.

— Lógicamente hablando, no hemos hecho nada, y tampoco lo haremos. Simplemente investigaremos algunos documentos confidenciales, es todo… No haremos nada con ellos~ En primer lugar es su culpa por haberlos escondido en una biblioteca pública.

El joven mesero que ya había llegado hasta aquella mesa esperó pacientemente. No se sentía muy cómodo luego de escuchar la palabra "confidencial", pero esta era una parte más de su trabajo… Una parte muy problemática con la que tenía que lidiar de vez en cuando al tener que trabajar en el café favorito de dos chicas consideradas "dementes" por la mayoría de las personas.

— Muchas gracias por todo tu esfuerzo, Charles~ — Dijo Renko con un tono amable, agradeciendo al joven hombre mientras él forzaba una sonrisa.

— Mi nombre no es Charles, apreciada cliente… — Murmuró el mesero, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— ¿No lo es? Oh vaya, mis disculpas… ¡En fin! Vámonos, Merry.

El sonido de una silla deslizándose dio por finalizada aquella visita.

— Graaaaaciaaaas~ — Exclamó Maribel mientras se levantaba, cerrando sus ojos y realizando una pequeña reverencia doblando una de sus piernas y sosteniendo su vestido.

— No hay de qué — Contestó el mesero con una sonrisa, realmente agradecido por la consideración de Maribel durante todas y cada una de sus visitas.

— ¡Heeey, Merry!

Renko gritó por su amiga desde la distancia.

— ¡Ah! ¡Renko! ¡Espérameeeee!

Y entonces, sosteniendo aquella pequeña bolsa que contenía sus amados pasteles con ambas de sus manos. Maribel corrió algo agotada detrás de su compañera.

.

**Sshhrrr**

Lentamente, un par de pálidos, largos y suaves dedos dieron la vuelta a la hoja del periódico. Una preciosa mujer universitaria, una hermosa chica de cabello marrón, leía con gran interés las verdades del mundo… Dudando una vez más todo aquello que observaba.

— Mmmm…

Ella comenzó a pensar y entonces cerró sus ojos.  
Pensar, flotar, divagar. Esas eran sus maneras de analizar la composición de las cosas, esas eran sus maneras de comprender el mundo, esas eran sus armas más letales, y esos eran sus talentos como ser humano.

— Esto está mal.

Su instinto, su mente. Dos armas de doble filo.

— ¡EL VERDADERO CULPABLE ES–!

— **¡SSHHHHHHHHH!**

No eran algo que pudiera utilizar libremente en mitad de una biblioteca.

.

**Historias de Gensokyo;  
Arco 2 – Derrotas, Fracasos, Desastres;  
Maribel Hearn & Renko Usami  
De verdades mentirosas a mentiras verdaderas **

.

— Renkoooo~ Debes guardar silencio~

Maribel Hearn, una chica de cabello rubio, una hermosa psicóloga con fuertes trastornos del sueño y alucinaciones medicamente diagnosticadas, no paraba de sonreír como una tonta luego de observar cómo una multitud de personas callaban a su amiga.

— ¿Quieres que tomemos nuestras cosas y vayamos a la sala del club~? — Preguntó Maribel, con un tono cariñoso y lleno de comprensión — Puede que Sumireko sepa algo~ Incluso se ha conocido a sí misma en ese lugar~

— Huh… Tener un doppelganger debe ser increíble — Se quejó Renko mientras dejaba descansar aquel gran periódico en el medio de la mesa frente a ellas — Cómo sea… No hay información más útil que tus sueños, Merry…

— Ehm… — Maribel desvío su mirada.

— Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir últimamente?

— Yo…

Maribel titubeó algo nerviosa.

— ¿Mmmmm~?

Pero entonces sus nervios se convirtieron en cansancio cuando notó como el rostro de Renko se acercaba al suyo. Estaba completamente segura de que una chica tan insistente como ella no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que respondiera todas sus preguntas.

— Renko, en serio, tal vez deberías considerar tener más tacto…

— ¿Y qué esperabas? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ¿sabes? No cuando tu salud está en juego…

— Renko…

Maribel y Renko eran grandes amigas, personas que habían pasado por un sinfín de acontecimientos. Eventos que estaban destruyendo la salud mental y física de la joven psicóloga de cabello dorado.

— Le prometí a los doctores que te ayudaría — Dijo Renko, tomando el dorso de la mano de Maribel una vez más, tratando de tranquilizarla con su mejor sonrisa — No pienso dejarte sola, Merry.

— R-Renko… — Algo nerviosa Maribel pensó en alguna manera de posponer el tema, ella era la clase de chica que no se sentía demasiado cómoda revelando sus problemas a otros, hacerlo en público era demasiado — Po… ¿Podríamos hablar de esto más tarde? No me siento cómoda diciendo todo esto en público… En especial cuando involucra algunos de mis secretos…

— Mmm… — Renko cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar — Puede que tengas razón.

El rostro de Maribel se iluminó por completo.

— ¿Por correo electrónico, entonces?

— ¿Eh?

Pero su felicidad duró poco.

— Si, dime a través de un correo electrónico.

— ¿Correo elec…?

Confundida, Maribel miró a su compañera, realmente no esperaba este desarrollo de los acontecimientos… ¿Quién en su sano juicio hablaría con alguien a través de correo electrónico cuando se encontraban cara a cara? Era una locura.

— ¿Está bien?

— Yo… Haaaah~ Está bien, tú ganas.

Una demencia que ella aceptó con una sonrisa. En el fondo, ella estaba enormemente interesada en la experiencia, era tan extraño y fuera de lo común que simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Además, realmente apreciaba la preocupación de Renko.

— ¡Bien! Entonces comencemos.

**Tiririri tiririri tirirururi.**

El sonido del tono de mensajes más anticuado que Renko jamás había escuchado se propago con fuerza a través de la biblioteca.

— **¡SHHHHH!**

Seguido de una multitud de sonidos seseantes que indicaban a Maribel que debía de callarlo de inmediato si quería mantener su integridad social intacta.

**Tiriri tiriri tirirururi**

Desesperada, Maribel buscó a través de todos los bolsillos de su vestido.

**Tiriri tiriri tirirururi**

En sus zapatos, debajo de la mesa.

**Tiriri tiriri tirirururi**

Las miradas de todos se hicieron cada vez más agresivas. A nadie le gustaba un alborotador.

— ¿Dónde estáaaaaaaaasssss?

— ¿Por qué está sonando tantas veces? … Si solo fue un mensaje.

— ¡Ah!

Luego de buscar hasta debajo de la alfombra, el pequeño sombrero inflado de Maribel Hearn cayó en sus manos, y en el centro de él. Pegado con cinta adhesiva, se encontraba un pequeño teléfono celular color púrpura, lleno de botones, y con una tapa que cubría una pequeña pantalla LCD con una resolución de 640 x 480 pixeles.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEH?!

— **¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Renko cubrió su boca y se inclinó repetidamente una y otra vez en la dirección de todas las personas que no paraban de callarlas.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — Susurró Renko una y otra vez mientras su compañera finalmente callaba su celular — ¡Merry! ¿Qué hacía tu celular allí arriba? — Susurró nuevamente, acercándose a su compañera lo más que podía para no molestar aún más a las masas.

— No lo sé… ¿No recuerdo haberlo puesto allí? Debí haberlo hecho mientras dormía…

— ¿Duermes con el sombrero puesto? — Preguntó Renko, tan confundida como un pingüino en medio del río Nilo.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Creí que eso me ayudaría con los Baku? — Contestó Maribel, observando a la chica frente a ella con una mirada sincera, pero ligeramente avergonzada.

— Dudo mucho que eso pueda servir de mucho… Aunque supongo que es mejor que nada, al menos les costará meterse en tu cabeza con toda esa tela.

Renko sonrío, era una de las pocas personas que no creía que Maribel estaba loca.  
En el mundo del exterior, los sucesos paranormales eran algo de todos los días, pero tal y como en otras dimensiones no era algo que los seres humanos pudieran explicar correctamente.

Cada día la fe en los dioses y la creencia en los seres mitológicos era menos y menos pronunciada en el mundo exterior, el ser humano había logrado pisar la luna hace no mucho tiempo, e incluso había sido capaz de crear una estructura reconocida como una base lunar.

El futuro de la humanidad era brillante, increíble, la tecnología avanzaba a una velocidad inimaginable, tan inimaginable que la única manera en la que podían avanzar tan rápido debía de ser gracias a todos esos intentos de robo de tecnología alienígena que naciones como Rusia o Estados Unidos llevaban a cabo a los Lunarians.

— ¿Sumireko?

Maribel murmuró un nombre, y entonces comenzó a recorrer el menú de su pequeño teléfono celular. Leyendo todos y cada uno de los mensajes que su líder de club había enviado en un minuto de emoción desenfrenada.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

— **¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Tapando su boca con una mano, Maribel se disculpó ante todas las personas bajando su cabeza una y otra vez en una escena bastante familiar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Encontraron una respuesta para la asimetría de los bariones? — Preguntó Renko, ligeramente emocionada sobre la posibilidad de algún avance en el campo de la física que tal vez, de alguna manera, pudiera ser de utilidad para su teoría favorita.

— R-R-Renkoooooo~ — Maribel observó a su compañera con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Renko, comenzando a preocuparse por los nervios de su amiga — Es… ¿Algo malo?

— No, nononono, es solo qué… Será mejor que lo mires por ti misma.

Estirando su brazo, Maribel acercó la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono celular a una de sus amigas.

— ¿Mmm? Veamos…

Renko estiró su cuello, y entonces comenzó a leer con mucha curiosidad. Ella sabía que el hecho de que Maribel mostrara todo ese interés no era algo usual, ella era la clase de chica que siempre actuaba con tranquilidad, ante todo.

— «Oh eme je, oh eme je, ele oh ele» «¡MARIBEL! ¡TIENES QUE VER ESTO!»

En aquella pantalla de un celular un poco antiguo y desactualizado, se encontraba una foto a color de una chica con cabello marrón y sombrero negro, con una gran capa negra cuyo interior rojo con runas blancas destacaba aún más que su pequeño vestido púrpura con estampados en forma de rombos lila y gris.

— ¿Huh? ¿No es esa…?

Y a su lado, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, con un rostro incomodo y cuyo interesante vestido rojo y blanco lleno de volantes por doquier no podía ser algo menos que extraño y fuera de lugar.

— ¡Nnn, nnn! — Maribel asintió una y otra vez emocionada — ¡Es la chica que Sumireko vio durante su viaje a ese mundo!

Las personas a su alrededor no paraban de observar a estas dos chicas con una mirada de desaprobación. Sin embargo, ya habían intentado callarlas tantas veces que decidieron dejar que el personal de la biblioteca lidiara con ellas, todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer como estudiar para una exposición o reunir información para una tesis.

— Uhm… «¿Qué están esperando?» «Regresen al club. Ahora» «Tenemos una aventura tocando a nuestra puerta, hay que responder apropiadamente» «¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de aprender más de lo sobrenatural! ¡QUÉ ES ELLA! ¡EeeeEEEeeLLAaAaAa!» Pft — Renko dejó escapar una pequeña risilla y entonces se alejó para recoger sus queridos periódicos — Si Sumireko está tan emocionada entonces tiene que ser verdad.

— ¿Vamos a divertirnos? — Preguntó Maribel, con una sonrisa sincera, ligeramente nerviosa.

— Vamos a divertirnos — Contestó Renko, asintiendo y mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora que indicaba que no solo todo estaría bien, si no que aprenderían algo nuevo.

.

Con la boca aún a medio cerrar, Sumireko permaneció completamente inmovil, observando de pies a cabeza a la chica frente a ella. Una chica de altura promedio, con cabello ligeramente largo, aunque no demasiado, y un flequillo lateral a cada lado de su cabeza, cayendo con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Su cabello negro estaba perfectamente cuidado, pero aquel gran y característico moño rojo sobre su cabeza ya no se encontraba allí, la joven sacerdotisa Reimu Hakurei ya no parecía ser la misma.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras? — Preguntó Reimu, con aquel tono irritado, lleno de enojo, que solo una sacerdotisa que estaba harta de su trabajo podía utilizar — Ya tienes esa fotografía… ¿Qué más quieres?

— ¡ERES LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO RARO QUE ES ESTO?! — Contestó Sumireko, incapaz de contener su propia emoción mientras sostenía su celular entre sus manos y tomaba fotos una y otra vez.

— Ugh… Por supuesto que ella… — Reimu cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado mientras se rompía el delgado hilo de paciencia que le quedaba — ¡¿Por qué todos los humanos del exterior son así?! ¡Si quisiera cosas raras en mi vida me hubiera quedado en Gensokyo!

— ¿Hmm? — Con un dedo en una de las teclas de su pequeño celular, Sumireko se detuvo en seco, y entonces, lentamente… Observó a Reimu con una expresión algo confundida — Un segundo… — Dijo la hermosa señorita amante de lo desconocido — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que Gensokyo es un lugar terrible para vivir — Contestó Reimu con total seguridad — ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó salir de ese manicomio?

— ¿Manicomio? — Sumireko comenzó a bajar su celular. Para ella, Gensokyo era una tierra llena de cosas nuevas y emocionantes. Demasiado letal para su gusto, pero una tierra fantástica ni más ni menos… Era un lugar que había aprendido a apreciar con cada uno de sus viajes — ¿No se supone que tú eres la encargada de mantener todo bajo control? La baku dijo que eras bastante útil.

— Uhm… Si es quien creo que es… — Reimu comenzó a arrastrar sus palabras, estaba pensando en algo muy desagradable — ¡Baaah! Estarán bien. No es la primera vez que me niego a resolver un incidente por razones personales, pase lo que pase, Yukari y Marisa podrán hacerse cargo de todo.

Sumireko entrecerró sus ojos, no entendía quien era Yukari o Marisa, pero esa actitud despreocupada no le agradaba demasiado.

— Supongo… — Murmuró Sumireko para sí misma — Si tan poco te importa ese lugar, entonces no tendrás problema en responder todas y cada una de nuestras preguntas. ¿Cierto?

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? — Respondió Reimu.

— ¿En serio piensas que los miembros de mi club te ayudarán sin nada a cambio? — Insistió Sumireko, con una sonrisa burlona.

'Claro que lo harían, es por eso que yo tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios.'

— …

Reimu guardó silencio algunos segundos, y entonces llevó una mano a su barbilla

— Primero ayúdenme, entonces podrán preguntarme lo que quieran.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo? Es posible que tan pronto como te ayudemos escapes sin dejar rastro — Respondió Sumireko de manera sagaz. Estaba perfectamente acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con toda clase de personas que no mantenían su palabra.

— Siempre cumplo con mi palabra — Dijo Reimu de manera cortante, algo irritada. Completamente harta de tener que lidiar con las personas del mundo exterior.

— Mmm…

Sumireko caminó a una de las sillas en aquella gran sala del club, un aula de clases en un edificio abandonado en el cual nadie cuestionaría sus actividades. El Club del Sello Secreto era una asociación de nigromantes compuesta principalmente por 3 personas que no sabían absolutamente nada de como practicar nigromancia, que pasaban su tiempo libre estudiando lo paranormal y espiritual en busca de alguna respuesta a las verdades del mundo.

Una física con la capacidad de funcionar como un Reloj y GPS, una psicóloga con el poder de ver los límites de todas las cosas, y una esper, una chica con toda clase de poderes que ocultaba sus habilidades a todos menos a sus colegas. Un fenómeno que seguramente atraería la atención de las masas si alguna vez decidiera presumir sus habilidades en público.

**Ñeec**

La silla rechinó al sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

**Ñeec. Ñeec.**

Y rechinó un par de veces más, cuando Sumireko comenzó a balancearse sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué nosotras? — Preguntó la gran líder del club, algo interesada en los detalles básicos que había decidido omitir hasta ahora — Eres de ese lugar ¿no? Si quisieras podrías conquistar esta nación sin problemas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Respondió Reimu — Así como yo soy una sacerdotisa en Gensokyo también hay otras sacerdotisas en el exterior, el Templo Hakurei es solo uno de muchos templos. A los dioses no les importa en dónde estés, si eres un fiel devoto puedes conseguir su apoyo. Es imposible que pueda hacer algo como eso.

— ¿Muchos templos? — Sumireko mostró una mueca confundida mientras se sentaba correctamente sobre aquella silla — ¿De qué templos hablas? Ya solo quedan algunos en pie… Todos los demás fueron sustituidos por fábricas o centros comerciales.

— Haaah — Reimu suspiró agotada — Como sea, no voy a decir más al respecto. ¿Me ayudarán o no? Ustedes son las únicas idiotas capaces de entrar a Gensokyo después de todo.

— ¿Entrar? ¿Quieres que entremos allí? ¿Para qué?

Sumireko se levantó nuevamente de su silla y entonces se acercó a Reimu todo lo que pudo, abrumando por completo a la joven sacerdotisa que no paraba de observarla con un par de ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— Primero… ¿Te importa? Espacio personal por favor — Reimu dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a la puerta de entrada en caso de necesitar salir de allí — Lo haré breve, cierto idiota creo una brecha en la Barrera Hakurei y necesito de su ayuda si quiero arreglarla.

— ¿Qué es esa barrera? ¿Y por qué no vas tú misma? — Sumireko continuó con su interrogatorio, realizando preguntas clave que tal vez la ayudarían a tomar una decisión ante aquella solicitud.

— Si regreso entonces Yukari no volverá a dejarme salir. He tenido mucha suerte de que aún no me haya encontrado aquí fuera — Contestó Reimu.

Sumireko permaneció inmóvil, observando a su visitante con una mirada algo irritada.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres que ponga en peligro a mis amigas solo por eso?

— Los tuyos atacaron Gensokyo. Es lo justo

Sin rechistar, Reimu respondió al comentario de Sumireko con un hecho innegable.

— Ustedes me engañaron, dijeron que todo estaría bien.

— Woah, espera un seg –

— No voy a esperar más. No pienso volver, pero tampoco puedo dejar las cosas como están, es solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que todos allí dentro se harten de ustedes y los apuñalen por la espalda. Conozco perfectamente a los Youkai de Gensokyo, son seres increíbles, pero solo piensan en sí mismos, tan pronto como Yukari decida tomar las riendas de este asunto se acabó el juego para los humanos del exterior.

— Detente un segundo por favor… No tengo la menor idea de que estás –

— Sólo déjenlos en paz y todo estará bien.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Maldición! — Sumireko exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, dando vueltas y más vueltas, golpeando el piso con fuerza con cada paso mientras trataba de pensar en una razón lógica para todo esto — En primer lugar, "los míos" no tienen nada que ver con esto… Mi club no ha hecho nada. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— Tcht — Reimu chasqueó su lengua — Tu gobierno atacó Gensokyo y luego me encarceló una buena temporada. Logré escapar hace poco y actualmente deben de estar buscándome, sin embargo, no tengo intenciones de formar parte de esto — Reimu hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras que pudieran explicar su razón detrás de todos sus actos — Mi cuerpo simplemente necesita un descanso, eso es todo. Han sido incidentes tras incidentes y ya no puedo soportarlo, necesitaba unas vacaciones, alejados de todos. Dónde pudiera despejar mi mente y no tener que preocuparme por ningún idiota a punto de destruir mi hogar.

Incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, Sumireko retrocedió un par de pasos, sonriendo mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada llena de incredulidad.

— ¡Hahaha!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Reimu observó a Sumireko algo extrañada.

— Nada, nada~ Es solo que… Primero vienes todo el camino hasta aquí, pero luego dices que no quieres formar parte de esto… No entiendo bien lo que pasa, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente piensas? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes? ¿Cuál de los dos es verdad? Ni siquiera eres consciente de qué es lo que realmente quieres.

— …

En silencio, Reimu desvío su mirada. Los últimos años habían sido una pesadilla para ella, desde aquella vez en la que tuvo que sufrir algo inhumano, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación de vida o muerte y su salud mental comenzaba a decaer con cada día de enfrentamientos.

— Yo…

Arrastrando sus palabras, Reimu mostró un rostro lamentable. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo patética que se había vuelto, su propio ego, su propia experiencia, su propio entrenamiento le decía que no tenía que rendirse… Pero este era un problema que iba más allá de su autocontrol.

— Sé que soy una idiota. ¿Vale? — Presionando sus dientes, la sacerdotisa más presumidamente responsable de todas admitió su error por vez primera — En primer lugar, mis instrucciones siempre fueron enviar a los humanos del exterior de regreso… Fui una idiota al ignorar mis enseñanzas y confiar en uno de ustedes…

— Mmm… — Sumireko regresó a esa vieja, frágil silla de un salto y comenzó a balancearse otra vez, pensando profundamente en las palabras de la chica frente a ella, tratando de hilar los eventos entre sí en busca de un panorama que tuviera lógica — Por lo poco que puedo entender… Algo grande está pasando y no quieres hacerte responsable… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— …

Las chicas de aquella gran aula vacía permanecieron en silencio, observándose a los ojos mientras esperaban alguna clase de señal invisible.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? — Con una voz débil, Reimu se apoyó contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta, mirando al suelo sin una señal de vida en sus ojos.

— Mis amigas y yo tendremos que tratar de arreglar todo esto y poner nuestras vidas en riesgo por lo que sea que está pasando. Creo que la "verdad" es algo relativo, pero completamente necesario si queremos crear una relación de confianza.

Lógica, sincera, directa. Sumireko estaba tratando de actuar como una mujer madura a pesar de su corta edad. Ni siquiera había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, pero aun así tenía que actuar como la líder de aquel club y luchar por su vida en Gensokyo durante cada uno de sus viajes como esper practicante.

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿…?

— Pensé que sería algo temporal… Pensé que todo estaría bien… Pero las pesadillas no paran de incrementar, el cuerpo me duele, siento una fuerte presión en el pecho que me impide respirar, hay un molesto zumbido en mis oídos… Cada vez que he intentado enfrentar a un Youkai siento que moriré en cualquier instante. Ni siquiera he podido dibujar mis sellos correctamente durante el último año, mis orbes ying-yang comienzan a dejar de escucharme… No soy apta para seguir siendo la sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei.

Lentamente, Reimu dejó escapar un largo, profundo suspiro mientras observaba al techo, estaba tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma, no estaba acostumbrada a contarle a nadie acerca de sus sentimientos, y lo que era peor… La última persona en la que decidió confiar resultó ser una persona realmente inadecuada, un hábil, inteligente zorro capaz de engañarla.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, el presentimiento de que alguien realmente malo llegará pronto… Simplemente no quería estar allí para cuando llegue. No sé quién sea, no sé qué sea, pero la última vez que tuve esta sensación fue cuando experimente una derrota por primera vez…

Reimu comenzó a rememorar algunos eventos que cambiaron su vida durante mucho tiempo, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento de que algo así podía repetirse.

— Como sea… Es por eso que –

— Ni hablar — Sumireko interrumpió las palabras de la sacerdotisa bastante enojada — Si no puedes seguir adelante, entonces solo tienes que forzarte a hacerlo.

Con su boca semi abierta, Reimu comenzó su contraargumento, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por la voz de una chica apasionada por su propia ideología.

— Iremos a Gensokyo a arreglar lo que sea que esté mal, pero tendrás que venir con nosotras.

— Eso no es lo que –

— Si no piensas hacerlo entonces puedes regresar por donde viniste. Dices que si no arreglamos las cosas los Youkai van a apuñalarnos por la espalda ¿cierto?

— ¡Es por eso que–!

— Si nuestro destino es terminar siendo exterminadas por los mismos seres sobrenaturales que tanto nos apasionan entonces que así sea.

Incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Reimu negó una y otra vez con su cabeza y con sus manos.

— ¡No pienso volver!

— Entonces no iremos a ninguna parte — Sin más que decir, Sumireko comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, lista para retirarse — Iré a casa. Buena suerte encontrando a alguien más para todo esto.

Reimu levantó un brazo, tratando de reunir toda la valentía que le quedaba para detener a la joven adolescente frente a ella.

**¡Bam!**

Pero no fue lo suficiente rápida.

.

**Bszz Bszz**

— ¿Mmm?

En mitad de un callejón sin vida, en aquella larga conexión entre la zona metropolitana y un barrio baldío, dos pequeñas chicas amantes de lo sobrenatural se detuvieron al escuchar un extraño zumbido, el movimiento de un teléfono celular configurado para no hacer un sonido luego de haber sido obligadas a salir de aquella biblioteca.

— ¿Qué sucede, Merry? ¿Por qué te detienes?

— ¿Sumireko? — Contestó Maribel, realmente confundida ante la notificación que había aparecido en la pequeña pantalla de su dispositivo móvil.

— Dile que ya estamos en camino~

Con calma y completa despreocupación, Maribel presionó uno a uno los botones en su pequeño celular, viajando a través de menús a color bastante sencillos pero funcionales. Estaba esperando leer un mensaje lleno de emoticonos, pero lo que encontró la dejó realmente extrañada y perpleja.

— ¿…?

Guardando silencio, el rostro de Maribel se convirtió en la mirada de una mujer extremadamente confundida.

— ¿…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Renko, notando fácilmente el cambio de actitud de Maribel.

— Dice que podemos regresar a casa…

— ¿Eh? ¡Déjame ver!

Preocupada, Renko se acercó a su amiga lo más pronto que pudo, observando las letras japonesas apareciendo una a una en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono celular.

— «Maribel, regresaré a casa. Esa tal tipa era una estafa y no tenía nada interesante que contar, seguiremos explorando por nuestra cuenta a partir de mañana»

Confundida, el rostro de Renko permaneció unos segundos observando la pantalla de aquel dispositivo, leyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje en su mente, solo para entonces observar el rostro de su compañera.

— Merry… ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que Sumireko envió eso? — Preguntó Renko rascando su cabeza — No me imagino a esa chica diciendo algo como esto.

— Es el número de Sumi-chan… — Contestó Maribel, verificando una vez, más solo por si acaso — ¿Tal vez se haya equivocado?

— Haaaa…

Renko suspiró agotada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— Merry — Y entonces llamó el bello nombre de su amiga, con la solicitud de lo que probablemente sería la única posible solución a este problema — ¿Me podrías prestar tu teléfono?

Con gentileza, Renko estiro su mano y solicitó educadamente el apoyo de su compañera.

— Reeeenkooo~ ¿Qué es lo que planeas~?

Con una pregunta, Maribel tomó su pequeño teléfono celular y lo entrego a su amiga, ella no era una chica egoísta o materialista por lo que no tardó demasiado en confiar en la palabra de Renko. Ella sabía muy bien que, pase lo que pase, la joven chica vestida de blanco y corbata no haría nada malo con sus pertenencias.

— Voy a llamarla.

Con mucha más agilidad que Maribel, Renko navegó a través de aquel pequeño teléfono celular hasta encontrar el número celular de Sumireko, entonces, con un simple toque, comenzó la llamada más importante de sus vidas.

**Clic**

— ¿Qué sucede Maribel?

La joven voz de su líder se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, una voz algo irritada y cansada.

— ¿Sumireko?

— Oh. Eres tú, Renko… ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy por tomar el tren de vuelta a casa.

Sumireko parecía apresurada.

— Lamento las molestias, líder. Solo quería verificar la información de este mensaje. ¿Es cierto que esa mujer no era la de tus sueños? — Preguntó Renko, tergiversando sus palabras un poco, tratando de conseguir alguna señal de mentiras.

— No, no lo era — Contestó Sumireko rápidamente, con el sonido de un tren acercándose.

Renko permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, esas no eran las palabras que Sumireko había utilizado antes, sin embargo, le daba una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Si no te molesta que pregunte… — Renko realizó una apuesta más — ¿Cómo lo sabes, líder?

— Oh, vamos Ren-chan~ — Y Sumireko cayó en la trampa — Confía en mí. Hay cosas que no puedo explicar en palabras, pero te aseguro de que esa mujer no era parte de ese mundo. De hecho, si se acerca a ustedes les recomendaría ignorar todo lo que diga.

— ¿Ignorar todo? — Preguntó Renko, con desconfianza, notando como su líder comenzaba a añadir demasiada información adicional de manera inconsciente.

— … — Sumireko guardó silencio un par de segundos, finalmente dándose cuenta de cómo Renko estaba interrogándola

— ¿Líder?

— Es solo mi recomendación personal, Renko. Si quieres escuchar lo que tiene que decir hazlo. Pero te aseguro que no es parte de ese mundo — Sumireko levantó su mirada, y entonces introdujo un gran par de maletas al vagón del tren eléctrico al que estaba subiendo — Como sea… Tengo que irme, cuida de Maribel por mí ¿Quieres? Regresaré en un par de días, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en Osaka.

**Bip**

— ¿Sumireko?

Renko entrecerró sus ojos, esperando por una respuesta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su querida líder le había colgado al teléfono.

— ¿Sumireko colgó? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Preocupada por lo que había escuchado luego de acercar su mejilla al teléfono celular, Maribel retrocedió un par de pasos y entonces estiró sus pequeños brazos para tomar aquel hermoso teléfono celular entre sus dedos.

— Uhm… No estoy del todo segura… — Murmuró Renko, jugueteando con su cabello — Pero por alguna razón… Sumireko no quiere que escuchemos lo que esa mujer tenga que decir

— Uuh…

Maribel inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, aquella actitud despreocupada y falta de atención que mostraba estaba alcanzando niveles estratosféricos.

— Merry… ¿Podrías darme tu opinión?

— ¿Sí?

La pequeña Maribel Hearn asintió gentilmente, cambiando aquel rostro despreocupado por uno serio y solemne, el aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor desapareció en tan solo un instante cuando comenzó con su pequeño discurso.

— Por lo poco que puedo entender, intuyo que Sumireko está intentando mantenernos alejadas de esa mujer. Es muy probable que esa mujer sea la misma que vio en sus viajes, sin embargo, es posible que haya escuchado algo que le hiciera reconsiderar la situación y mantenernos alejadas de todo esto — Maribel cerró sus ojos un par de segundos, pensando en alguna respuesta lógica — ¿Probablemente algo demasiado peligroso?

— Nnn…

Renko asintió levemente y entonces miró hacia el cielo, apoyándose en la pared de ladrillos de aquel callejón a su alrededor.

— El descubrimiento en las montañas Yatsugatake, la aparición de esta chica, tus sueños constantes, la actitud de Sumireko… — Renko comenzó a contar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que había presenciado hasta ahora — Mmm…

Maribel colocó sus manos a su espalda y recuperó aquella aura de tranquilidad que siempre la acompañaba a todas partes, un aura que escondía su verdadero potencial y poder para analizar todo lo que le rodea.

— Hey, Reeeeenkooo~ — Llamó su amiga Maribel, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y llena de emoción.

— ¿Sí?

Y entonces, introduciendo su mano en su pequeño sombrero inflado sobre su cabeza, hizo aparecer dos pequeños y extraños pases cuadrangulares con una foto de cada una de ellas.

— Aún tengo los pases de prensa~

— …

En silencio, Renko llevó lentamente una mano a su boca, ocultando la enorme sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces qué esperamos?

Recordando lo bien que se las habían arreglado para engañar a la policía todo este tiempo, Sumireko aceptó la proposición de su compañera.

— ¡A las montañas Yatsugatake!

Y juntas, se embarcaron en lo que probablemente sería su primer y única experiencia como las embajadoras de ambos mundos.

.

* * *

.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Estoy bloqueado.

No, en serio, estoy total y completamente bloqueado. Al punto de abrir el documento con el fic y quedarme viendo una página en blanco durante 10 - 20 minutos hasta aceptar que no sé que escribir.

Supongo que me tomaré un descanso temporal de este fic hasta que mi cabeza e imaginación regresen a la normalidad... Espero que sea pronto...


	20. Arco-1: 514, Sad To Read, Las Dos Fridas

.

Capítulo 5-A: 514

.

Como un pez en el agua, sus pasos largos y alegres.  
Metro a metro, a través de la intemperie.  
Salto a salto, paso a paso, corriendo, volando, siempre inconsciente.

¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Por qué su mirada era siempre tan vacía?  
¿Era debido a una maldición? ¿Era debido a una bendición?  
¿Es ella buena? ¿Es ella mala? Descripciones como esa… ¿Acaso aplicaban?

La chica se detuvo frente a un hermoso pez blanco y rojo, saltando en un pequeño río.  
Su vestido verde y amarillo, ahora empapado.  
Su gran sombrero, completamente mojado.

En sus manos, el pequeño pescado.  
En su estómago, un vacío sin fondo.  
La chica sonrió llena de satisfacción.

Y fue así como…  
En menos de 514 segundos…  
La chica se había comido a aquel pez, complemente crudo, de un solo bocado.

.

Más tarde, la chica se detuvo frente a un extraño bosque de bambú.  
Un pequeño conejo había caído presa de un objeto extraño.  
Su consciencia perdida cuando su pequeño corazón latió demasiado rápido.

'… ¿Qué es esta cosa tan rara?'  
La chica se dijo a sí misma, liberando a la pequeña criatura de dos grandes mandíbulas de hierro  
Su vestido teñido en un rojo carmesí, su sonrisa inamovible.

El pecho de la pequeña criatura subiendo y bajando con lentitud.  
Su respiración débil, pero constante.  
Con una pata rota, pero con una voluntad inquebrantable.

La chica observó al pequeño y pensó que estaba dormido.  
Así que, para no molestarlo, decidió dejarlo en la casa de una amiga.  
Una mujer que, aunque jamás la reconocía, era buena con los cuchillos.

Y fue así como…  
En menos de 514 minutos…  
La chica salvó la vida de un animal llevándolo a la enfermería más cercana.

.

En ese mismo día, los niños se acercaron a la chica.  
Su vestido ahora lavado con el agua de un estanque.  
Ligeramente húmedo, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para usarse.

'¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?'  
Preguntaron los niños, rodeando a la chica.  
Todos observando su apariencia con una sonrisa.

La chica observó a sus nuevos amigos con una mirada perdida.  
Sus ojos mirándolos, pero su mente en otra parte.  
Ella quería jugar, así que decidió presentarse.

Los niños sonrieron, y entonces extendieron su mano.  
Ella era uno de los suyos, así que decidieron escucharle.  
La chica conocía un buen lugar cerca del río, así que decidió invitarles.

Y fue así como…  
En menos de 514 horas…  
Los niños jamás regresaron a las casas de sus padres.

.

En esa misma villa, en esa misma tarde.  
Tres tomates, un poco de lechuga, algunos filetes, un par de pescados.  
Todos los vendedores ignorándola, no notando su mercancía desapareciendo.

Los bolsillos de la chica ahora estaban repletos, incluso tenía zanahorias debajo de su sombrero.  
'Por favor… Por favor…'  
Lloró una y otra vez una pequeña señorita.

Una niña vagabunda, sin padre, sin madre.  
Su mirada perdida, su corazón destrozado, su vida arruinada.  
La chica sintió lástima, y le dio a la niña todo lo que tenía.

Ella se sentó frente a ella, comió junto a ella.  
'¡Entonces el robot hizo pium pium! ¡Ka-ching! ¡BOOM!'  
Sonrío junto a ella, le contó sus aventuras, solo a ella.

Y fue así como…  
En menos de 514 días…  
Una niña recuperó la voluntad para seguir con vida.

.

514 segundos… 514 minutos… 514 horas… 514 días…  
En el mundo había muchos números, todos y cada uno con sus motivos, significados, méritos, desgracias y deshonras… Pero algunos de ellos… Algunos de ellos eran realmente destacables.

No debido a su Amabilidad.

No debido a su Antipatía.

Si no… Debido a su facilidad para seguir sus propios instintos, su honestidad hacia sí mismos, sus voluntades para seguir adelante sin importar lo que pase.

Sin importar lo débiles que hubieran sido, en algún punto de su pasado.

.

Capítulo 5-B: Sad to read

.

**Flip.**

Hoja a hoja, pasa sus días encerrada en total oscuridad.  
¿Por qué no abandona su hogar? ¿Por qué no avanza, y deja todo atrás?  
A veces feliz, a veces triste, ella observa su retrato, y piensa en su otra mitad.

Todos sus lamentos, todos sus pesares.  
Su debilidad, su miedo, su incapacidad para proteger a su ser más amado.  
Dos hijas de distintas madres, dos seres nacidos de la luz de la luna.

Siempre juntas, desde el inicio, y hasta el final.  
Gemelas, similares, pero diferentes.  
Con el mismo poder… O así debía de ser.

**Flip.**

Libro a libro, pasa sus días encerrada en su único hogar.  
¿Por qué no acepta a la humanidad? ¿Por qué detesta a los seres malditos con mortalidad?  
A veces enojada, a veces impasible, ella no puede olvidar todo lo que dejó atrás.

'Monstruo'

Un apodo de lo más especial.

'¡Fuera de mi cabeza!'

El pordioseo de todos los días.

'¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN! ¡QUEMEN A LAS BRUJAS!'

Los últimos gritos de todas aquellas personas, que las expulsaron de su hogar.

'… Satori… Yo… Perdón … Yo no quería…'

Su ser más amado, luego de ser rechazada por última ocasión.

'¡¿Koishi?! ¡KOISHI! ¡¿Dónde estás Koishi?!'

Y sus lamentos… Luego de ignorar todos sus errores.

**Flip.**

Estantería a estantería, pasa sus días encerrada, expiando sus pecados.  
Llena de temor, llena de ira, llena de dudas, llena de lamentos.  
A veces feliz, a veces triste, a veces enojada, a veces impasible.

Pero siempre… Recordando el peso de sus propios errores.

'¿Koishi? ¿Eres tú? … ¿Koishi? … ¡Koishi!'

La mirada vacía de su querida familia, luego de renacer bajo el brillo de la luna.

'Koishi… Soy… Soy yo… ¡Satori!'

Pero quién le asegura… ¿Qué ella la recuerda?

'Ko– …Encontraremos la manera de regresarte a la normalidad… Lo… Lo prometo'

Pero quién le asegura… ¿Qué ella sigue siendo ella?

**Flip.**

Librería a librería, pasa sus días encerrada, apostando en su conocimiento.  
Llena de temor, llena de ira, llena de dudas, llena de lamentos.  
A veces feliz, a veces triste, a veces enojada, a veces impasible.

Pero siempre llena de esperanzas.

Aún si el mundo le da la espalda.

Aún si su vida fuese a terminar.

Ella decidió darlo todo por ella.  
Entregarle su vida, cuidar de su familia.  
Sus mascotas son sus aliados, sus más queridas amigas.

¿Por qué?

Porque todas saben qué.

Sin importar lo que pase, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, sin importar que es lo que le pase.

Koishi siempre deberá de ser bienvenida.

.

Capítulo 5-C: Las Dos Fridas

.

Hermanas, gemelas, hijas de la luna.  
Pequeñas con madres diferentes, con distintas personalidades.  
Chicas disimilares, polos opuestos.  
Una muerta por dentro, una recién nacida.

Atadas bajo el mismo hilo, conectadas por un mismo destino.  
Dos corazones, siempre latiendo bajo la misma melodía.  
La filosofía de la inconsciencia.  
La melodía del tercer ojo.

De nombre Koishi, de apellido Komeiji.  
Ella vive para sí misma.  
De apellido Komeiji, de nombre Satori.  
Ella vive para los demás.

Dos mujeres.  
Demonios, monstruos.  
Dos Youkai.  
Más humanos que la humanidad.

Perfectamente imperfectos.  
Por ellas habrás de luchar  
Imperfectamente perfectos.  
Por ellas tu vida habrás de arriesgar.

Protege.  
Mata.  
Obedece.  
Miente.

Haz lo que sea necesario.

Este es el credo que sus mascotas siempre deberán de recordar.

No las traiciones.  
Y ellas jamás te traicionarán.  
Sin importar qué.  
Sin importar cuándo

Ellas permanecerán a tu lado.  
Incluso cuando decidas destruir el mundo.  
Incluso cuando decidas darle la espalda a la humanidad.  
Desde el inicio, hasta tu inevitable final.

Sea quien seas, bienvenido/a.  
¡Ahora a trabajar!

.

* * *

Buenas noches a todos. Bueno, ciertamente ha sido un par de meses desde la última actualización de esta historia ¿no es así?

Bueno... Vengo con buenas noticias... O algo así.

El fic no está muerto, de hecho todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, debido a que no puedo lograr sentirme contento con el fic actual... Decidí comenzar a trabajar en la precuela antes de cualquier cosa.

... Si, por si no lo sabían... Todo este fanfic ocurre muuuucho después del inicio de la historia... Bueno, era bastante obvio con todas las referencias al pasado de Hoshiko y eso... Así que... Era dificil no darse cuenta.

Dejando eso de lado... Estoy escribiendo el inicio del todo ahora, tal vez la razón por la que no me siento contento con este fic es debido a que siento que no he explicado nada y ya quiero llegar al final.

Así que... Pues... Me puse a hacer exactamente eso, a escribir el inicio.

Ya llevaré un par de semanas escribiendo y eso. Pero no quiero publicar nada más que este extracto del fic ya que quiero terminarlo completamente antes de publicarlo.

Va a tomar mucho tiempo, 1 año al menos en mi opinión.

Sin embargo no planeo abandonar mi idea inicial del fic ni de broma.

Todo lo contrario, para los que me hayan seguido en twitter, sabrán que últimamente publico escenas del fic como dibujos (soy un asco dibujando, pero por eso lo hago, quiero aprender a dibujar para ilustrar algunas escenas de la historia)... En pocas palabras, gracias por haber leído todo hasta ahora... Y no consideren a KokoroWriter/Regolant como muerto, porque hay muchísimo por delante, pero lo que me falta es tiempo ^^"

Muchas gracias en serio, por haber seguido este fic hasta ahora, siempre estaré abierto a mensajes privados o tweets cuando me necesiten.

Bueno, los veo cuando haya avanzado más con el fic inicial. ¡Gracias!


End file.
